


Collision (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (i guess), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Louis, Dark!Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Fairy!Louis, Grimm Fairytales - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Pining, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Top Harry, Wonderland, World Travel, eventually, i’ve put a warning in the notes on that chapter so u can be prepared/avoid it if u want, regarding the warning: there is one scene with fairly descriptive violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 172,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Mitologia/Fiaba!AU in cui Louis è una fata delicata con un temperamento che vuole essere intimidatorio, ed Harry adora fare del male alla gente, dal momento che è uno spirito maligno. Naturalmente, si odiano a vicenda.(Con la partecipazione di Liam, il lupo grande e non così cattivo che ha un debole per gli umani. Zayn, un umano dall'aspetto soprannaturale, e Niall, il cupido che vuole solo che il suo lavoro sia più facile.-PS: la storia non è nostra, ma solo una traduzione. Tutti i diritti vanno all'autrice originale, che è stata molto gentile a darci il permesso di tradurre.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, even teeny tiny winier liam/sophia, teeny tiny winy eleanor/stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itjustkindahappened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustkindahappened/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705365) by [itjustkindahappened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustkindahappened/pseuds/itjustkindahappened). 



>   
>    
>  Salve a tutte, bellissime! Vi presentiamo il prologo dell'ultima storia che tradurremo, e cioè Collision! E' una storia un po' diversa dal solito, perché è ambientata in ambiente magico, e parliamo di mitologia, magia e leggende. E' una storia davvero davvero bella, noi ce ne siamo innamorate e speriamo possa essere lo stesso anche per voi! La storia è composta da ventinove capitoli, è la più lunga tra quelle che tradurremo, ma non vediamo davvero l'ora.   
> Potete trovare il link alla storia originale [QUI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705365/chapters/8200419) mentre [QUESTO ](https://postimg.cc/VSSTCqr0)è il permesso dell'autrice.   
> Bene, vi lasciamo al prologo, e come sapete la continueremo quando finiremo le altre storie che abbiamo in corso.   
> Grazie per il vostro supporto, e un grazie a Federica per lo splendido banner!  
> Sil&Chia  
>    
>    
> 

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
**Prologo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Louis ha tredici anni, umanamente parlando, sua madre lo fa sedere e gli racconta il mondo.  
Lo prende da parte dopo che ha finito di fare il bagno nel torrente di acqua dolce con un paio di altri elfi e fate. È una giornata meravigliosa, davvero, con vento sereno, un sole pieno e un calore piacevole, il quale accarezza delicatamente la pelle color miele di Louis, toccando le sue ali sensibili.  
A Louis piace molto la primavera. Gli piace il modo in cui tutto sembra scoppiare di colore e di vita, dopo il freddo inverno che non fa altro che coprire di bianco ogni cosa. Gli piace il modo in cui gli occhi degli altri elfi e fate diventano più brillanti per l’entusiasmo, il modo in cui le loro guance prendono il colore dei fiori di ciliegio quando la neve si scioglie. Gli piace il modo in cui le cascate e gli uccelli cinguettanti suonano nella tranquillità della sera.  
Gli piace anche andare nella foresta umana che si trova dall’altra parte del buco nella grande quercia, e fare scherzi agli umani creduloni. Ma di quello non ne parla mai ad alta voce di fronte alle creature adulte.  
Ed è proprio sotto questa quercia che si siede con sua madre, e lei gli spiega come funziona il loro mondo – il nostro mondo. O meglio, _mondi_. Come funzionano i nostri mondi.  
“Non ci siamo solo noi e gli umani,” gli dice. “Le ninfe e gli elfi, le fate e i folletti, i troll e i goblin, tutte le creature buone e cattive in questa foresta – non siamo gli unici a vivere qui insieme agli esseri umani. I nostri mondi non sono i soli ad esistere.”  
E Louis è sorprendentemente abbastanza confuso, visto che non ha mai incontrato o sentito parlare di nient’altro, quindi sua madre sorride dolcemente di fronte alle sue sopracciglia corrugate e continua a parlare con una voce melodiosa.  
Louis scopre che esistono diversi universi, che contengono diverse creature a cui sono assegnati diversi lavori.  
In primo luogo, ci sono gli Dei: gli dei dell'Olimpo, gli Dei di Asgard, e gli Dei del Pantheon – ma comunemente vengono semplicemente chiamati i Tre. Milioni di anni fa, tutti hanno pensato di essere soli nelle loro terre - che i loro imperi fossero gli unici nell’universo e che avessero tutto il potere possibile nelle loro mani. Improvvisamente però, i Tre si sono stancati di essere soli e hanno voluto estendere i loro poteri e creare un nuovo mondo, e quando si sono resi conto che ci sono altre forze proprio dietro l’angolo con le stesse capacità e desideri, le cose si sono fatte difficili molto velocemente.  
La madre di Louis fa dei gesti vividi mentre gli racconta la storia della grande guerra all’inizio del Tempo; l’era in cui non hanno ancora coniato il titolo di divinità. Gli parla di come ci fossero tre diverse forze provenienti da tre mondi diversi, con gli stessi temperamenti poco pazienti e l’intenso bisogno di potere, e di come i leader del loro popolo, Giove, Zeus e Odino non hanno visto altra soluzione se non quella di combattere a sangue freddo per avere così il diritto di creare la vita.  
Così hanno fatto; combatterono, massacrarono e ferirono. È stata un’epoca in cui anche il giorno e la notte hanno smesso di esistere, cercando di nascondersi di fronte a tutta quella cattiveria, facendo perdere ai guerrieri il concetto di tempo. Essi non si sono mai fermati, nemmeno per dormire o per mangiare, e non si sono resi nemmeno conto del fatto che col passare del tempo si sarebbero uccisi lentamente da soli, piuttosto che a vicenda.  
Due dei tre che in seguito hanno cercato di porre fine alla guerra, sono stati Eirene dell’Olimpo e Pax di Roma. I due hanno condiviso l’opinione secondo cui la guerra e la violenza non sono altro che cose orribili e si sono rifutati di partecipare ad essa, e grazie a ciò, insieme anche alla loro intelligenza e il loro ragionamento diplomatico, hanno trovato reciproca comprensione. Sono giunti alla conclusione che avrebbero dovuto fermare tutto quanto, perché se qualcuno non lo avesse fatto, non sarebbe mai finito.  
Eirene e Pax sono andati quindi a trovare Idun, una dea bellissima e di buon cuore, la custode dell’Albero Delle Mele D’Oro di Asgard, alla ricerca di un modo per fermare la guerra. Idun, più che felice di aiutarli, ha parlato loro di un posto chiamato Pozzo di Mímir nella sua parte di mondo. Ella ha insistito perché si affrettassero ad arrivarci, poichè a differenza degli Dei dell’Olimpo e dei Romani, gli dei di Asgard possono morire non solo per omicidio, ma anche per l’età, e il tempo sta rapidamente scadendo.  
Il pozzo di Mímir è un luogo che, per le anime ignote, viene semplicemente chiamato il Pozzo della Saggezza. Si dice che, se uno beve l’acqua da quel pozzo, diventi il detentore di tutta la saggezza del mondo. Idun ha voluto quindi fargli capire che, se sarebbero riusciti a far bere quest’acqua ai leader dei Tre, questi sarebbero sicuramente tornati in sé e avrebbero dichiarato la pace.  
Tuttavia, si è presentato un problema. Il pozzo di Mímir non agisce sempre e per tutti; vuole qualcosa in cambio. Per l’esattezza, ha preteso l’occhio del leader di Asgard.  
Quindi, quello che Eirene, Idun e Pax hanno deciso di fare, è stato richiamare la Notte per far sì che essa proteggesse i guerrieri durante il loro viaggio. Quando la Notte è arrivata di nuovo, tutti sul campo di battaglia sono caduti immediatamente nel sonno più profondo, realizzando solo in quel momento quanto fossero esausti. Le tre dee si sono dirette in punta di piedi verso Odino ormai addormentato, assicurandosi che nulla potesse svegliarlo. Quando si sono resi conto che avrebbero avuto via libera, hanno aperto la palpebra di Odino e, con cura, hanno tirato fuori l’occhio dal suo posto. Sono riuscite a portarlo con loro fino al Pozzo di Mímir, offrendolo per avere un secchio pieno di quell’acqua potente. Infine sono ritornate indietro e ne hanno versata un po’ nelle bocche di Zeus, Odino e Giove.  
E come previsto, quando il Giorno è spuntato di nuovo, i capi dei Tre non hanno più voluto combattere, poiché si sono resi conto di quanto fosse inutile. Le loro menti ora rinfrescate e aperte, si sono riempite di idee, modi, in cui poter fare funzionare le cose collaborando tra loro.  
Dopo ciò, Idun è diventata un simbolo di giovinezza e di conoscenza; Eirene e Pax sono invece state nominate le dee della pace nei mondi dell’Olimpo e quello Romano.  
E così è stata creata la Terra. I Tre hanno deciso di dividere la Terra, e i due paesi che in seguito sarebbero stati chiamati Grecia e Italia sono stati assegnati rispettivamente agli Dei dell’Olimpo e ai Romani. Questi luoghi sono diventati le origini dei due mondi divini. Zeus e Giove sono stati assegnati al cielo e alla terra, a Poseidone e Nettuno sono state assegnate le acque, a Ade e Plutone sono stati assegnati gli inferi.  
Non hanno voluto che gli umani possedessero i poteri della magia, poiché hanno sempre temuto che li avrebbe resi troppo potenti. Quindi, hanno creato un altro mondo chiamato il Villaggio di Grimm da cui avrebbero avuto origine le fiabe, e dove la magia è permessa. L’idea iniziale è stata che queste fiabe sarebbero state conosciute sulla Terra, avrebbero cresciuto gli umani e sarebbero esistite solo sotto forma di storie e folklore – in questo modo, anche se i terrestri non possono _fare_ magie, avrebbero comunque _creduto_ in essa fin dalla tenera età, sperato in essa e desiderato possederla. Perché la magia funziona in questo modo; bisogna crederci per farla esistere. Grimm è dunque diventato proprietà degli Dei di Asgard, così come il Paese delle Meraviglie, dove vengono prodotti l’immaginazione e i sogni dell’essere umano. Infine hanno diviso anche gli imperi divini Greci, Romani e Norvegesi in mondi separati, in modo da evitare futuri conflitti.  
Louis ascolta tutto con gli occhi spalancati e il mento appoggiato sui palmi delle mani. È come un mucchio di storie immaginarie, pensa. Un mucchio di avventure che raccontano di eroi, guerre e missioni, e ne è così affascinato.  
“Ma cosa siamo noi, allora?” Non può fare a meno di chiedersi quando sua madre finisce di parlare degli dei.  
“Siamo aiutanti di tutti i Tre, ma apparteniamo agli dei di Asgard. Manteniamo la natura pulita e rigogliosa, aiutiamo le stagioni a cambiare nel villaggio di Grimm e, se necessario, nelle parti settentrionali del mondo umano. Siamo miti sulla Terra ma siamo visitatori molto graditi a Grimm. Questa quercia,” indica l’albero accanto a loro, “è il portale per Grimm. Qui è dove andrai quando inizierai a lavorare per un po’ di tempo. Ce n’è uno simile dall’altra parte di questa foresta che conduce alla Terra.”  
“Ma... non possiamo andare negli altri mondi? A parte Grimm e la Terra?”  
“Beh. Voglio dire, suppongo che possiamo,” la mamma sembra titubante. “Ma portali che conducono verso luoghi diversi da quelli in cui siamo destinati a viaggiare non causano altro che problemi. Vanno in una sola direzione. Vedi, quando passi attraverso un portale per andare in un altro mondo, non puoi tornare indietro attraverso lo stesso portale. Dovresti andare a cercare il prossimo e rischiare di rimanere bloccato.”  
Fa una pausa perché le sue parole possano essere elaborate e Louis capisce che si tratta di un avvertimento; non deve cercare altri portali. Non lo farà, giura. Sì, gli piace scherzare e giocare, ma se sua madre gli dice che qualcosa è pericoloso, la ascolta.  
“Inoltre,” continua la mamma. “Ci sono alcuni mondi in cui si può andare anche se non si appartiene a quel mondo; gli umani, ad esempio, non possono andare da nessuna parte. Né quelli che fanno parte di Grimm, né quelli sulla Terra. Anche quelli nel Paese delle Meraviglie dovrebbero rimanere lì e i Tre non abbandonano i loro imperi molto spesso. Sono i loro aiutanti che fanno tutto questo. Le anime delle emozioni, della natura e così via. Come noi.”  
“Ma mamma, perché non siamo mai stati sulla Terra? Se abbiamo un portale e potremmo andare lì, perché non ci siamo mai andati?”  
“Abbiamo anche alcune restrizioni, Louis; noi che viviamo in questa parte della foresta, siamo assegnati al Villaggio di Grimm, non alla Terra. Il corpo di ogni aiutante ha un suo modo di adattarsi al nostro ambiente per impedirci di causare problemi in luoghi in cui non apparteniamo. E ricordi cosa non ha la Terra?”  
Louis annuisce. Sua madre conferma i suoi pensieri.  
“La Terra non ha magia. L’unica cosa magica che hanno, sono i portali, e questi sono impossibili da trovare per un essere umano. Le creature nate nella parte terrestre di questa foresta, le creature che hanno lo scopo di aiutare la Terra, sono quelle che possono andare lì e rimanere comunque magiche. Io e te non possiamo. Non appena attraversato quel portale, prenderemo forma umana e rimarremo in quel modo fino a quando non saremo tornati qui. Funzioniamo, Louis, solo in luoghi che contengono magia. Senza di essa siamo inutili.”  
Louis deve ammettere che questo è molto da metabolizzare. Ed è abbastanza deluso, onestamente, di sapere che sembra non esserci modo di incontrare altre creature oltre a quelle nella foresta e gli umani di Grimm.  
Louis preferirebbe di gran lunga trascorrere del tempo con qualcuno del Paese delle Meraviglie, o dell’Olimpo. Vuole saperne di più, vuole conoscere, parlare e ascoltare, non vuole che le storie di sua madre finiscano e si ritrova, con sua sorpresa, a voler disperatamente tentare di raggiungere questa conoscenza in qualche modo.  
“Non c’è davvero modo di incontrare creature proveniente da… sai, da altri posti?” Chiede con esitazione, mordendosi speranzoso il labbro inferiore. “È tutto troppo eccitante, mamma, ho bisogno di saperne di più. Devo vederlo da solo- stai dicendo che è impossibile?”  
Sua madre tace per un momento, prima di rispondere.  
“C’è un modo.”  
E il viso di Louis si illumina all’istante come mille soli, le ali che svolazzano eccitate.  
“Oh, per favore dimmelo! Come? Dove? Posso…?  
“C’è una scuola per aiutanti e simili, l'Università Dei Tre, ed è costruita come un college terrestre. È un luogo d’incontro per tutte le creature dei Tre che hanno connessioni con la Terra o con Grimm e bramano una maggiore conoscenza globale gli uni degli altri e degli umani che devono aiutare e servire. Anche se è volontario. Molti preferiscono rimanere dove sono.”  
_Molti_ , secondo il parere Louis, sono sciocchi.  
“Oh _mamma_! Devi lasciarmi andare! Quando posso andare? Posso andarci presto?”  
Sua madre ride e arruffa i capelli.  
“Sei ancora troppo giovane, Louis. Ma se lo desideri, potrai andare lì quando verrà il momento.”  
Louis si solleva un paio di piedi da terra, le sue ali che battono allegramente.  
“Grazie mille, mamma! Grazie mille, ti voglio bene!”  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Louis ritorna al ruscello dai suoi amici, ha un sorrisetto sulla sua faccia che dice _so qualcosa che voi non sapete_ , e non ha mai desiderato niente di più durante la sua esistenza solare e idilliaca, che andare all’Università dei Tre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Capitolo uno - Università Dei Tre

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno: l’Università dei Tre. **  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
L’Università dei Tre è grande, antica e lussuosa. Vasti prati si estendono intorno ai grandi edifici e lungo i sentieri di cemento, e l’edificio principale è composto da una scala in marmo e un maestoso ingresso che si estende almeno per dieci metri. Molti studenti sono in giro, tutti pieni di energia ed eccitazione e, Louis nota, forse c’è già anche un certo livello di stress- chi cerca di fare amicizia, chi invece è qui da più tempo e quindi si riunisce con gli amici, creature più giovani con gli occhi spalancati che tentano di ambientarsi e abituarsi al pensiero di essere in un college che prende ispirazione da quelli umani. Tutto è nuovo, vivace e sconosciuto, ed è travolgente.  
E Louis è completamente innamorato.  
Sembra ancora irreale per lui, se deve essere onesto - ha aspettato e bramato questo momento per tutta la sua vita ed ora per lui è un sogno trovarsi qui. Proprio qui, sul marciapiede pulito che si trova tra la strada e l’università, con il vento che gli scompiglia i capelli e gli sfiora la pelle come per segnalare un nuovo inizio, sul punto di fare il suo primo passo verso il cortile della scuola come studente legittimo.  
Ha finito di aspettare ora.  
Quindi lo fa. Solleva il piede piccolo e nudo, fa un respiro profondo e sfiora un po’ con le dita dei piedi l’erba fresca che gli solletica l’epidermide, prima di posarlo. Fa la stessa cosa con l’altro ed emette una risatina per la sensazione perché _lo sta facendo_. Frequenterà l’Università dei Tre. È uno studente della UoT.  
Stringendosi piuttosto convulsamente attorno al cinturino della nuova borsa che sua madre gli ha preparato con lino e lavanda, si avvicina allo spazio in cui la folla è più fitta. Il suo sguardo si posa rapidamente su un paio di ninfe che sembrano essere anch’esse nuove, se i loro occhi spalancati sono di qualche indicazione, e stanno parlando tra loro con voci acute e morbide. Louis sa che sono ninfe, perché sua madre gli ha raccontato più volte di loro; le alte, affascinanti e graziose creature greche che sono state incaricate di aiutare le foreste e la natura, proprio come lui. O, beh. Ovviamente si riferisce alla parte sull’aiutare la natura, non alle altre cose. Sebbene lui si consideri piuttosto affascinante, se gli è permesso dirlo. Carino da morire, a dire il vero. È l’elevata eleganza con cui sta avendo un piccolo problema.  
Sta andando fuori tema.  
Silenziosamente, si cammina dietro di loro insieme a una massa crescente di altre creature mentre uno studente senior li accoglie e inizia un tour del luogo, parlando della storia e della logistica dell’università, di tutti i suoi piccoli vantaggi e stranezze, e di tutti i suoi diversi edifici, aree e facoltà. Louis si trova ben presto di fronte a un’alta ninfa e, dietro di lei, c’è una creatura altamente intimidatoria di cui non ha mai sentito parlare, con le zanne e la pelle pallida. Louis, come molte altre volte prima, vorrebbe essere un po’ più alto. Non è la persona più spaventosa del mondo, lo sa: i suoi capelli sono arruffati, tinti di un color caramello, la sua statura non aiuta molto e i suoi occhi blu, combinati ad un corpo piuttosto delicato, lasciano molto a desiderare nell’area del ‘guadagnare rispetto.’  
È quello che è, suppone, camminando e cercando di fare del suo meglio per concentrarsi sul vivace e un po’ troppo eccitato borbottio della loro guida mentre sembrano finalmente finire il loro tour. Sono arrivati ai dormitori.  
I dormitori sono un qualcosa a cui Louis non ha davvero pensato, realizza circa quindici minuti dopo, proprio mentre prende la chiave per la sua stanza.  
Improvvisamente non sa se sentirsi felice o un po’ a disagio. Avrà un compagno di stanza. Una creatura con cui condividerà il suo spazio vitale per una notevole quantità di tempo. E il suo compagno di stanza potrebbe essere _chiunque_. Potrebbe essere una creatura mortale proveniente dagli Inferi. Potrebbe essere un’anima astuta del Mare o uno spirito condiscendente proveniente dall’Alto. Louis non lo sa. Non ha mai incontrato nessuno di quei posti prima, non sa cosa aspettarsi.  
Per la prima volta da quando è arrivato, si sente un po’ insicuro e, francamente, un po’ spaventato. Si prende il suo tempo mentre cammina su per le scale, anche se sa che sarebbe arrivato in pochissimo tempo se avesse usato le sue ali. Ha bisogno di tempo per raccogliere se stesso, per prepararsi. Le sue orecchie a punta sono in guardia e le sue mani minuscole sono strette a pugno mentre pensa ai centinaia di scenari diversi che potrebbero aspettarlo dietro la porta alla quale si sta avvicinando costantemente.  
Quando raggiunge la stanza numero 204, fa un respiro profondo. Armeggia un po’ con la chiave, estraendola dalla tasca dei pantaloni consumati e arrotolati alle caviglie e infilandola nel buco della serratura.  
Si sente un leggero click quando gira la chiave. Quando apre la porta, all’inizio non vede nessuno e pensa che forse è stato il primo ad arrivare, ma poi un’ombra appare dal letto nell’angolo sinistro e il presunto compagno di stanza di Louis si avvicina lentamente a lui.  
È una piccola creatura, con corna piccole e leggermente asimmetriche che spuntano fuori dalla sua testa, e quando Louis guarda più in basso, scopre che le sue gambe sono coperte di peli scuri e arruffati, e due zoccoli completano il tutto.  
Il suo compagno di stanza è un fauno. Louis quasi si scioglie per il sollievo.  
“Ciao,” dice mentre entra nella stanza, guardandosi curiosamente intorno e abituandosi a quella che sarà la sua casa per il prossimo futuro- ci sono due letti, due scrivanie, due armadi per i vestiti, una finestra con vista sul cortile della scuola, pareti di un color carta da zucchero e pavimenti in legno scricchiolanti. Semplice. Abbastanza carina. Poi si gira completamente verso il fauno, lanciandogli un sorriso luminoso. “Sono Louis.”  
“Stan,” si presenta il fauno, rispondendo al sorriso di Louis. “Sei una... Fata? Giusto?”  
Louis annuisce. “Esatto. Complimenti per aver indovinato, la signora alla reception mi ha scambiato per un elfo, e non so se dovrei sentirmi offeso o lusingato. Se lavori in un posto come questo, dovresti almeno conoscere le differenze tra i due. Che poi, hai mai visto un elfo? Loro sono così alti e aggraziati. Se devo essere scambiato per qualcun altro, allora sono contento di essere paragonato a loro.” Si ferma, rendendosi conto che forse ha iniziato a straparlare un po’ troppo odiosamente, e le sue guance diventano di un timido rosa. “Scusami. Divago molto quando sono eccitato. Sei un fauno,” non è una domanda. “E posso solo dire che sono così felice di avere un amico della mia altezza in questo posto. Devo ancora trovare qualcuno che non sia alto tipo sette piedi o incredibilmente intimidatorio.”  
Questo gli fa guadagnare una piccola risata dalla bocca di Stan.  
“Dio, lo so, vero? Ero così spaventato, pensavo tu fossi un vampiro o qualcosa del genere. Dobbiamo restare uniti, noi piccoli.”  
Louis decide che gli piace. Il che è positivo, perché apprezzare il tuo compagno di stanza è probabilmente un enorme vantaggio quando frequenti l’università. Almeno ha un amico in questo posto.  
Scopre che Stan proviene dai Romani e che il suo compito è riportare gli umani persi sulla retta via. Inizialmente Louis pensa che sia una metafora che indica qualcosa di profondo, ma poi apprende che il lavoro di Stan è letteralmente quello di aiutare gli umani persi nel bosco a ritrovare la strada di casa. Che è una cosa bella, quasi pura in un certo senso, anche se un po’ frustrante. Stan è abbastanza gentile, comunque, assomiglia un po’ a lui in molti modi, tranne forse per il fatto che il fauno è un po’ più cauto e più tranquillo riguardo alle cose. Ma ehi, Louis può lavorarci su.  
Tutto sommato, sembra che tutto proceda per il meglio, e Louis può sentire il nervosismo che in precedenza stringeva la sua cassa toracica allentarsi sempre di più, lasciandolo quasi contento. È sopravvissuto al suo nuovo compagno di stanza. Non male.  
  
~  
  
Il primo giorno del college, Louis si alza prima dell’alba, sedendosi sul davanzale della finestra e guardando il cielo passare dal colore dei mirtilli troppo maturi al colore delle albicocche appena raccolte mentre l’orlo del sole diventa più brillante all’orizzonte di minuto in minuto. È una sua abitudine, quella di svegliarsi per veder sorgere il sole. Lo fa sentire parte di qualcosa di grande, qualcosa di bello e significativo. Gli piace sedersi sulla cima di un albero o sulle rocce vicino al fiume e chiedersi se il sole sta sorgendo in questo momento anche da qualche altra parte. Se qualcuno proveniente da un altro mondo è seduto proprio come lui in questo momento, se inconsapevolmente stanno guardando l’alba insieme. O se qualcuno sta attualmente aiutando il sole a sorgere e splendere, se quello è davvero il lavoro di qualcuno.  
I raggi di luce stanno tingendo tutto d’oro, facendo sì che gli alberi e gli edifici proiettino ombre scure sul terreno della scuola, nella loro lenta e costante routine di svegliare tutto. Il vento inizia a soffiare su rami fioriti ed erba rugiadosa, calmo e lento, come se avesse paura di essere violento. Louis ha un grande rispetto per il vento. Tra tutte le creature, gli spiriti e le forze naturali con cui ha lavorato, il vento è quello che deve lavorare di più. Perché fate, folletti ed elfi sono abbastanza numerosi e di tanto in tanto possono riposarsi, proprio come le altre creature nella foresta; il Giorno riposa di notte e la Notte riposa durante il giorno, mentre l’acqua è in realtà abbastanza pigra – ha altre forze accanto a sé che la aiutano a muoversi perché lei è superiore e ‘necessaria per la sopravvivenza della vita’ o qualcosa del genere. (Louis occasionalmente perdona l’acqua per questo, in quanto è davvero bello fare il bagno una volta ogni tanto.)  
Ma vedete, il vento invece non si ferma mai davvero. Soffia sempre imperterrito da qualche parte. Nonostante i sentimenti o le circostanze, succede sempre.  
Louis pensa che sia ammirevole.  
Quando il sole è ormai quasi sorto, Stan si sveglia mentre Louis sta ancora apprezzando la natura dalla finestra aperta, e gli offre un basso “buongiorno” a cui Louis risponde con un “Non c’è niente di più bello della natura durante l’alba. Sono sicuro.”  
“Bello. Potresti scendere da lì, però? Siamo a sei piani d’altezza.”  
“Ho le ali, sciocco. Non succederà nulla.”  
Louis, però, scende su richiesta perché è una brava persona, e si siede sul letto.  
“Allora, che ore sono?”  
Stan lancia una rapida occhiata all’orologio appollaiato sopra la porta. “Sono le 6.30.”  
“Perfetto,” Louis sorride e intreccia le dita dietro la testa, sdraiandosi. “Adoro le mattine, e tu?”  
Stan concorda distrattamente, tirando fuori una maglietta scura da uno dei cassetti nell’angolo e se la fa scivolare sopra la testa. Louis si acciglia stupefatto quando lo vede.  
“Non pensavo che i fauni indossassero abiti umani.”  
Stan sbuffa. “Lo fanno ora, e anche le fate. Siamo in un ambiente sviluppato dagli umani, sono richiesti vestiti.”  
“Ma non posso indossare _magliette_ ,” Louis protesta. “Le mie ali saranno di ostacolo. È ridicolo.”  
Stan scuote la testa divertito e si infila un paio di jeans.  
“Credi sinceramente che non lo abbiano preso in considerazione?” Gli domanda con un sopracciglio alzato.  
Louis allora prova una semplice maglietta bianca con dei piccoli tagli dietro la schiena. La maglietta scivola perfettamente attraverso le sue ali e si adatta alla sua piccola vita perfettamente. Quasi lo spaventa un po’ e deve allungare una mano per accarezzare piano la sua ala sinistra per assicurarsi che stia tutto al suo posto. Stan ride. Louis fa il broncio.  
  
~  
  
Nella classe di Storia Greca, Louis trova una nuova amica. Si chiama Eleanor, ed è bellissima come la luce della luna a dicembre.  
È una storia divertente, in realtà, perché Louis quasi inciampa nel suo vestito, e per poco non faceva cadere entrambi a terra. Questo è quanto. È così che si sono incontrati.  
Non lo ha fatto apposta, però. In pratica è occupato ad analizzare i maestosi dipinti alle pareti ed Eleanor proprio in quel momento sta attraversando l’aula, con il suo vestito che si trascina dietro di lei sul pavimento di marmo, e Louis non sta guardando i suoi piedi, così calpesta il tessuto setoso proprio mentre si incammina per allontanarsi, ed emette un piccolo guaito prima di quasi cadere sul sedere di fronte a tutta la stanza. Gli occhi di Eleanor si spalancano e per poco non inciampa prima di ritrovare l’equilibrio, girandosi per guardare Louis.  
La mano di Louis vola immediatamente alla sua bocca.  
“Oh, dio,” dice. “Sono così terribilmente distratto oggi. Non ti ho rovinato il vestito, vero? O l’ho fatto? Per favore, dimmi che non l’ho fatto. È adorabile, il vestito. È adorabile.”  
Gli eleganti occhi della ragazza si ammorbidiscono leggermente alla vista dell’angoscia del ragazzo alato.  
“Mi dispiace,” Louis riprova quando lei non risponde.  
“Va tutto bene,” dice. “Va tutto bene, davvero. Non penso nemmeno che tu l’abbia sporcato.”  
Louis sospira così profondamente che quasi esaurisce l’aria per il sollievo, e si toglie la frangia dal viso. Non gli piacerebbe davvero che qualcuno di così importante quanto Eleanor – o almeno sembra una persona importante – nutra rancore nei suoi confronti il primo giorno di scuola. Non sarebbe una cosa carina.  
“Grande. Io- sì. Mi dispiace.”  
“Non scusarti. Ehi, dovremmo andare a sederci?”  
Eleanor sorride e si presenta quando Louis la guarda sorpreso. Il ragazzo le dice il suo nome e si siedono in mezzo alla stanza.  
Louis apprende molto rapidamente che Eleanor deve davvero essere una specie di pezzo grosso, perché le persone spalancano gli occhi quando la guardano e la riconoscono, sussurrando ai loro amici e infilandosi tra la folla per avere una maggiore visuale della ragazza.  
“Quindi... Cosa, uhm. Che cosa sei?” Louis chiede leggermente, cercando di nascondere la sua curiosità. È leggermente intimidito dagli sguardi, anche se sa che non sono per lui. Si sente di nuovo piccolo.  
“Oh. Sono la figlia di Urania. Sai, la musa?”  
“La musa dell’astronomia?” Louis chiarisce, la mascella che si spalanca.  
Eleanor ride un po’. “Sì, sarebbe lei.”  
“Wow. Intendo. Wow. È grandioso.”  
“Ti fa guadagnare un po’ di rispetto in più,” Eleanor scrolla le spalle e sorride.  
Sì. È davvero simpatica.  
“Posso solo immaginare,” sospira malinconicamente. “Prova ad essere una fata alta cinque piedi e vedi quante persone ti prendono sul serio.”  
Eleanor ridacchia. “Beh, almeno sei simpatico. Peccato per quelli che non hanno nemmeno questa qualità.”  
Chiacchierano per un po’ fino a quando l’insegnante non entra in classe e inizia la lezione, e Louis concentra immediatamente tutta la sua attenzione sulle parole che provengono dalla donna. È determinato a fare una buona impressione durante il suo primo giorno, e non ha aspettato anni e anni per frequentare questa scuola per non essere poi un bravo studente.  
Aiuta molto il fatto che la Storia Greca sia molto interessante; piena di intrighi e drammaticità, e Louis è profondamente assorbito dai numerosi racconti. Il focus principale all’inizio è su Zeus e Hera, e il giovane deve dire che pensa che i due siano una coppia abbastanza terribile.  
“Non so se mi è permesso dirlo, ma che tipo di amore è questo?” Louis sussurra a Eleanor mentre continua a leggere nel suo libro. “Dovrebbero essere la coppia dominante, piena di potere, ma Zeus è infedele ad Hera numerose volte, Hera da parte sua è incredibilmente gelosa e vendicativa, discutono continuamente di tutto _e_ sono estremamente violenti. Cosa dovrebbe rappresentare questo?”  
“La forza e l’importanza del matrimonio,” risponde semplicemente Eleanor.  
Louis si acciglia. “Che tipo di forza possiede il matrimonio se non è felice? Ciò non rende semplicemente miserabili e infelici entrambe le controparti?”  
“Onestamente? Non ne ho idea. Anche per me ha poco senso, ma è quello che mi hanno detto fin da quando ero bambina,” Eleanor scrolla le spalle. “Gli Dei sono creature prevenute, ed alcuni di loro sono anche molto drammatici. Controllati da sole emozioni. Tranne Eirene e i suoi amici e aiutanti, forse. E le muse. Loro sono carini.”  
È così strano parlare di queste cose con Eleanor, Louis pensa - insomma, certo, sua madre _sa_ le storie degli Dei e delle Dee dell’Olimpo, ma Eleanor, lei - lei _li conosce_. Zeus è suo nonno. È praticamente incomprensibile.  
“E l’amore? L’amore è saggio e giudizioso, vero? Bello e confortante. Insomma, la Dea dell’amore non è saggia?” Ciò avrebbe senso per Louis. Se c’è qualcosa che pensa sia più puro del cristallo e delle brezze estive, quello è l’amore.  
Eleanor sbuffa e scuote la testa, però, quindi potrebbe sbagliarsi.  
“Afrodite? Saggia e sensibile? Non penso proprio. È terribilmente presuntuosa. Bellissima e affascinante, certo, ma è molto vanitosa e non romanticamente attaccata a nessuno, ironicamente. Zeus, quando Afrodite è nata, l’ha promessa in sposa ad Efesto, il dio dei fabbri e degli artigiani. Lui è insopportabilmente noioso, e non è considerato molto attraente. Zeus li ha accoppiati perché era intimidito dalla bellezza di Afrodite e voleva legarla a qualcuno. Lei ne è rimasta così dispiaciuta che ha iniziato ad avere rapporti con tonnellate di altri dei ed anche con alcuni umani per vendicarsi. Non glielo sto rinfacciando, perché ciò che le hanno fatto è stato terribile, ma ora capisci. Lei non rappresenta davvero il romanticismo, suo figlio Eros si occupa di quella parte. Lei invece è tutta passione e sesso per la maggior parte.”  
Louis si acciglia. “Sono piuttosto crudeli, vero? Gli dei? E superficiali?”  
Eleanor sorride e scuote la testa. “Lo sono, non fraintendetemi. Ma sono definiti dalle cose che rappresentano. Non hanno nient’altro per risaltare e distinguersi. Diventano il loro tratto più importante. Non è colpa loro. E inoltre,” abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo libro. “Non è che l’umanità sia meno crudele o violenta.”  
“…No?” Louis si morde il labbro. “Io non- davvero?”  
Eleanor alza di nuovo lo sguardo, con gli occhi preoccupati e divertiti allo stesso tempo.  
“Oh, tesoro. Non hai visto niente oltre quelle foreste, vero?”  
Louis apre la bocca per rispondere, dire preferibilmente qualcosa di sarcastico, ma poi la lezione giunge al termine e il suono attutito della chiusura dei libri si mescola alle voci cinguettanti degli studenti. Il che è probabilmente buono, perché Louis non è sicuro di cosa direbbe. Perché Eleanor ha ragione. Non ha mai visto gli umani in nessun altro ambiente diverso dal suo. E mentre guarda la sua nuova amica che parla come se avesse visto tutto, si sente abbastanza imbarazzato per questo.  
Eleanor sorride di nuovo mentre raccoglie le sue cose e si spinge una ciocca di capelli mossi dietro l’orecchio.  
“Beh, Louis. Allora ci vediamo in giro, vero?”  
“Sì, certo,” Louis annuisce. “Chissà, forse potrei usare una figura maestosa per guadagnare un po’ di autorità da queste parti.”  
Il sorriso sulle sue labbra si trasforma in un sorriso giocoso. “Forse potrei usare qualcuno di basso e ignaro per rimarcare la mia autorità già esistente.”  
Il giovane ride un po’, la sua risata è dolce e acuta come il suono delle campane. “Sembra che siamo pari.”  
Si separano quando escono nel corridoio e Louis si tuffa tra la massa di persone, sbattendo di proposito le sue ali quando nota alcuni che si rifiutano di allontanarsi. È terribilmente divertente vederli inciampare e cercare rabbiosamente la causa, vacillando quando vedono il sorriso innocente di Louis.  
Nessuno è disposto a ferire una piccola fata. Riesci a scampartela quasi sempre. Louis può anche non amare la sua mancanza di energia intimidatoria, ma questo non vuol dire che non è in grado di usare a suo piacimento ogni possibile vantaggio che il suo status può offrirgli.  
  
~  
  
Stan rimane completamente rapito dalla presenza e bellezza di Eleanor dal primo momento in cui si incontrano, e Louis lo trova divertente.  
(I due formerebbero una coppia piuttosto interessante, a pensarci bene. A giudicare dal modo in cui Stan sta guardando la loro nuova amica, probabilmente il fauno sta pensando lo stesso.)  
Tutti e tre diventano presto amici, ed è fantastico perché provengono tutti da mondi diversi e conoscono cose diverse e hanno modi diversi di vedere situazioni e circostanze, quindi le discussioni non sono mai noiose. Formano una buona squadra.  
Eleanor conosce molte più cose rispetto a loro due, tuttavia, essendo cresciuta accanto agli Dei olimpici più importanti, ed è ansiosa di raccontare loro tutte le bravate dell’Olimpo. Racconta loro di come sia lavorare con sua madre, mappare le stelle e aiutare gli astronomi nel loro lavoro. Racconta loro tutti i diversi Dei e Dee, delle muse e del crescere intorno a quel tipo di sfogo creativo. È notevolmente più interessata e ha molta più familiarità con le creature femminili, cosa che Louis pensa sia normale perché sembrano complessivamente più sagge, comunque.  
“Poi abbiamo Eris,” continua Eleanor. “Ed è l’opposto di Armonia. Mentre Armonia è la dea dellìarmonia e della concordia, Eris è la dea del caos e della discordia. Non c’è niente che le piaccia di più che creare controversie e dispute tra gli dei e gli umani- ma se non sarai scortese con lei o non farai qualcosa per irritarla, probabilmente non ti causerà alcun danno perché molto probabilmente lo considererà uno spreco del suo tempo. A meno che non sia di pessimo umore o qualcosa del genere, ovviamente. Ma sono i suoi figli quelli da cui dovresti guardarti le spalle.”  
“Figli?” Chiede Louis. Stan annuisce con espressione sognante, e il castano sospetta che stia ascoltando a malapena. Probabilmente è impegnato a contare le ciglia di Eleanor.  
“Sì. Sono davvero tanti, ma molto... solitari, immagino. Sono tutti spiriti che rappresentano il dolore, l’oblio, la fame, le bugie, quel tipo di cose. Praticamente ogni sentimento negativo mai provato. Vivono tutti con lei nel Tartaro, e nessuna persona sana di mente ci va mai tranne le anime sfortunate che non hanno scelta. Ne ho incontrati solo due. Ponos, che incarna il travaglio estremo, e poi ho anche incontrato-” all’improvviso stringe le labbra e sembra diventare quasi ostile. È un’emozione che non dona ai suoi lineamenti puri e Louis è immediatamente più interessato di quanto non sia stato per tutto il tempo. “Beh.”  
“Che cosa?” Lui spinge, cercando di trattenere un po’ il suo entusiasmo.  
“Ho incontrato Harry una volta. Harry Styles, vuole essere chiamato. È tipo, l’unico spirito maschile di Algos, ed è il preferito di Eris, probabilmente per il suo lavoro. Il suo scopo principale nella vita è quello di causare dolore alle persone. È spietato, davvero.”  
“Non sembra il tipo di persona con cui andresti in giro, vero?” Louis respira.  
“Non lo _è_ ,” Eleanor arriccia il naso, disgustata. “Anche lui viene in questa scuola, e visto che proveniamo entrambi dalla Grecia, frequenta alcune delle mie lezioni. Riceve un trattamento speciale, così speciale che è folle. Voglio dire, le sue sorelle hanno a malapena dei nomi, ma lui ha deciso di volerne uno ed Eris ne ha creato uno per lui. Poi le ha detto che voleva frequentare questa università e lei lo ha lasciato fare senza alcun dubbio, e nessuno può dirgli di no perché questo posto dovrebbe essere aperto a _chiunque_ voglia venire e imparare. Solo che lui non vuole imparare. Lo noti in classe perché non fa nulla- anche gli insegnanti hanno paura di lui. È qui solo perché vuole rovinare l’equilibrio e causare angoscia generale a tutti.”  
“Wow,” Louis si strofina l’occhio destro e alza entrambe le sopracciglia. “È davvero così cattivo?”  
“Oh sì, Harry è spaventoso,” Stan apre la bocca per la prima volta da quando Eleanor ha iniziato a parlare. “Frequento Anatomia Umana con lui. Il nostro insegnante ha quasi pianto alla fine dell’ultima lezione. ”  
Eleanor guarda Louis e annuisce nella direzione di Stan come per dire “ _visto_?”  
Si vergogna leggermente ad ammetterlo, ma la reazione ostile della ragazza alla sola menzione di questo di spirito sprona ancora di più la sua curiosità. È un suo tratto particolare questo. Ha bisogno di sapere tutto. Assorbe conoscenza ed esperienza come una spugna. E non ha mai incontrato una creatura che sia anche lontanamente così cattiva prima, una creatura così diversa da se stesso o da chiunque conosca. L’unica creatura malvagia che ha incontrato è Nøkken, e lui è letalmente pericoloso solo per l’uomo. È molto tranquillo e infelice quando è nei paraggi della foresta, invece. A Louis e alle altre fate piace provare a rallegrarlo con balli e musica e cercare di farlo sorridere. A volte funziona.  
Quindi non è così strana la sua attrazione per l’argomento. Louis vuole incontrare questo ragazzo. Louis vuole sapere chi è e quali sono i suoi motivi. Vuole sapere cosa spinge un cattivo spirito ad essere cattivo.  
Pensa che Eleanor possa conoscere alcune di queste cose e potrebbe essere in grado di fornirgli un po’ più di informazioni, anche se leggermente distorte, ma comunque.  
“Ma perché è cattivo?” Chiede Louis.  
Eleanor sbatte le palpebre. “Louis. _Algo_ significa _dolore_ in greco. È letteralmente stato creato solo per causare dolore. Non ha _motivo_ di essere malvagio; è la sua natura.”  
“Ma deve avere per forza un motivo,” mormora il castano. “Le anime cattive hanno sempre un’esperienza o un motivo che le rende cattive, giusto? Non _nasci_ cattivo.”  
“Sei adorabile, Louis, davvero. Sei così puro,” il tono di Eleanor potrebbe essere quasi derisorio, ma sembra seria. “Ma conosco questo ragazzo. Renderebbe la tua vita un _abisso_ senza gioia, solo perché lo troverebbe divertente.”  
“Non ci credo,” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia ostinatamente. “Senti, non nasci un’anima malvagia. Non _sceglieresti_ di causare dolore alle persone, vero?”  
Eleanor geme. “Non so come dirtelo per renderlo più chiaro. Harry è nato da Eris. Eris è la dea del caos. I suoi figli esistono esclusivamente per aiutarla nella sua missione, e cioè creare discussioni, sventure e dolore ovunque vada. Harry è lo spirito del _dolore._ È nato per provocare dolore, è nato per _divertirsi_ a causare dolore, _è nato per godere di quelle cose che lo rendono un’anima malvagia e gli piace_.” A questo punto, la ragazza lo ha praticamente inchiodato al muro, e qualcosa pizzica sotto la pelle di Louis, e non capisce il perché. “È una creatura subdola!”  
“Dio, _va bene_! Ho capito,” Louis guarda in basso, giocando un po’ con le sue piccole dita. “Credo solo che sia un modo di pensare molto ingiusto. E se fosse una persona decente, invece?”  
Eleanor sospira rassegnata e si passa una mano delicata tra i capelli, e Stan risponde al suo posto.  
“Onestamente, Louis, si fa chiamare Harry _Styles_. Suppongo sia un coglione a prescindere, non importa la sua natura. Inoltre, non l’hai nemmeno incontrato,” dice. “È un bel pensiero, ma non si applica a lui. Scusa.”  
Louis alza la testa e restringe gli occhi al tono di voce dell’amico. Stan non sembra stanco o difensivo- sembra _condiscendente_. Sembra che pensi che Louis sia infantile, e quando sposta gli occhi su Eleanor, riesce a vedere nei suoi occhi, nella contrazione della sua bocca e in tutto il suo linguaggio del corpo che lei è d’accordo con il fauno.  
E improvvisamente, Louis è _arrabbiato._ La rabbia arriva improvvisa, calda e inaspettata, e non si preoccupa nemmeno di trattenerla- non pensa di avere un motivo per trattenerla.  
Potrebbe essere piccolo e gentile, ma non è un bambino. Non sta facendo nulla di male nel credere che possa esserci del buono in ogni persona e non merita di essere ridicolizzato per essere una brava persona. Soprattutto non dai suoi stessi amici.  
“In realtà,” dice gelido, e riesce a sentire il battito delle sue ali che prende velocità. “Mi stai rendendo sempre più curioso.”  
Stan lo guarda in modo allarmante, ovviamente ora molto consapevole del fatto di aver messo in moto qualcosa. “Louis-”  
“Dovrei scoprire di più su di lui. Dovrei andare a conoscerlo.”  
“ _Louis_.”  
“Dovrei chiederglielo io stesso.”  
“Giuro che-”  
“Sì. Andrò a cercarlo priprio adesso. In questo istante. Ho deciso.”  
Eleanor e Stan si scambiano degli sguardi allarmati. Louis sa a cosa stanno pensando, che lui sia solo un _bambino sciocco,_ e quindi gonfia il petto per dimostrare la sua superiorità. Non si lascerà intimidire. Lui è al di sopra della loro condiscendenza. Non sono ancora amici intimi, non si conoscono da tanto e stanno già pensando di poter comportarsi in questo modo con lui.  
Si alza da dove era precedentemente seduto sul letto di Eleanor, lanciando a entrambi i suoi amici uno sguardo acuto.  
“Me ne vado.”  
Eleanor è quasi... beh, prima forse era molto più seria, ma a questo punto sembra quasi divertita, il che porta Louis a stringere i pugni così forte che le sue nocche diventano bianche.  
“Okay,” annuisce. “Vai pure. Fallo.”  
“Lo farò.”  
“Bene.”  
“Grande. Gli dirò che lo saluti.”  
“Per favore fallo.”  
Louis sbuffa appena prima di uscire impettito fuori dalla porta, lasciando freddamente i suoi due presunti amici, sperando che possano considerare le loro azioni sbagliate.  
Questa è una buona idea. Una bellissima idea. Questo è Louis che si difende da solo.  
Questa è una buona idea. Lo è assolutamente.    
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ecco a voi il primo vero capitolo di Collision!  
Siete pronte a leggere una storia diversa dal solito? Siamo sicure che vi piacerà.   
Non vediamo l'ora di leggere i vostri commenti a riguardo! Potete commentare utilizzando l'hashtag  #CollisionFF  
Silv&Chia


	3. Capitolo due - Università Dei Tre

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo due - Università Dei Tre.  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, forse Louis non ci ha pensato bene.  
Non è che non crede più alla sua causa; è ancora determinato a scoprire cosa c’è di così terribile in quel ragazzo.  
È solo che, beh, non ha assolutamente idea di dove guardare. Non sa dove Harry sceglierebbe di trascorrere il suo tempo libero. Non sa se ha degli amici, non sa se è riservato oppure no, se sta seduto da solo nel suo dormitorio e ignora gli altri o se ama socializzare con le persone.  
Dopo aver camminato senza meta per il campus, Louis sa che deve chiedere a qualcuno, il che è leggermente umiliante.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? _Ehi ciao, quindi, c’è questa creatura chiamata Harry che non ho mai incontrato, mai visto, e di cui non ho mai sentito parlare prima di questo pomeriggio. Sai dove potrei trovarlo?_  
Rabbrividisce solo al pensiero.  
Forse potrebbe introdurre l’argomento come uno scherzo. _Non ci crederesti mai, ho appena perso una scommessa con i miei amici e ora devo andare a cercare questo tizio di nome Harry Styles. Sai chi è?_  
È una cosa che potrebbe fare? Un qualcosa di accettabile?  
Louis non lo sa.  
Non ci sono molte persone nel campus, in quel momento, e la maggior parte sta entrando all’interno dell’università perché il sole sta tramontando, quindi sa che deve agire rapidamente. Sembra che non abbia molta scelta, dopotutto.  
È come strappare un cerotto, pensa.  
(Non che lui sappia come ci si sente, è una frase che ha sentito utilizzare da un essere umano, una volta. Immagina stia a significare qualcosa di veloce e innocuo. Almeno spera).  
Con la mente che corre in modo incomprensibile, punta una centauressa seduta tranquillamente sotto ad un albero vicino ai gradini di marmo. Sembra abbastanza cordiale. Da quello che Louis sa, i centauri sono perlopiù creature simpatiche, un po’ sfuggenti ed eccentriche, ma può affrontarle.  
Quando Louis si ferma di fronte a lei, si schiarisce goffamente la gola per attirare la sua attenzione e la ragazza smette di pettinarsi i capelli biondo platino per fissarlo.  
“Ciao,” dice Louis, e riesce a sentire le sue guance diventare rosse. “Scusa se ti disturbo ma- sai dove potrei trovare Harry Styles?”  
La centauressa lo guarda dall’alto in basso con un cipiglio sul volto. “Perché qualcuno come te vorrebbe avere a che fare con Harry Styles?”  
“Um.” Louis guarda verso il basso, posando lo sguardo sui suoi piedi nudi. “Non è- non è niente. Una stupida scommessa. E sai, non l’ho mai visto prima d’ora e io – pensavo che forse tu potresti conoscerlo?”  
Beh, sicuramente non è il suo miglior approccio. _Davvero, congratulazioni Louis,_ si rimprovera internamente, e deve sforzarsi parecchio per non prendersi a calci da solo o fare qualcos’altro di imbarazzante. _Lei ora sarà sicuramente in grado di guardare oltre il tuo aspetto fragile, quando arrossisci come una siepe di rose e balbetti peggio di un bambino._  
“Oh, tesoro.” La centauressa lo guarda preoccupata, e sì, Louis odia essere una fata. Fanculo tutti i vantaggi dell’essere una creatura fatata, vorrebbe diventare un gigante spaventoso. Vuole essere un drago feroce, un qualcosa che faccia si che le persone lo guardino con rispetto e paura, non un qualcosa che le persone guardano dall’alto in basso come se fosse fragile come una foglia d’autunno.  
“Fatti un favore e vattene, ok?” Continua la ragazza, aggrottando le sopracciglia e facendo impazzire Louis. “Torna da dove sei venuto e di ai tuoi amici che sono anime terribile per aver scommesso su questo. Non è qualcosa che dovresti fare.”  
 _Non sono un bambino! Non sono un bambino!_  
“Sì che lo è, invece.” Replica Louis con tono fermo. “Ho davvero bisogno di farlo.”  
“Senti, Harry non è un’anima buona. Non è qualcuno che vuoi conoscere.”  
“Santo _Odino_ , non sono fatto di vetro!” Esclama il giovane, alzando le mani per sottolineare la sua frustrazione. “Senti, se non vuoi aiutarmi capisco, ma non cambierò idea. Sai dove si trova o no?”  
La centauressa bionda lo guarda per qualche secondo con le labbra increspate, pensando se sia una buona idea dire la verità. Probabilmente non lo è. Sicuramente non lo è, lei lo sa, e anche Louis lo sa. Ma ormai vuole disperatamente dimostrare di essere forte come chiunque altro in quel posto, e guarda la creatura con uno sguardo supplichevole.  
Alla fine, lei sospira e scuote la testa. “Di solito gironzola dietro l’edificio principale. Probabilmente non è da solo. Ha la sua folla di ammiratori e di solito non sono molto simpatici. Fai attenzione, per favore.”  
Louis sospira profondamente. “Grazie mille, davvero. Sono in debito con te.”  
E poi se ne va il più velocemente possibile. Si ritrova persino sospeso a pochi centimetri dal suolo, non essendo nemmeno in grado di controllare la sue ali per l’impazienza.  
Improvvisamente sente delle voci, e capisce che ci sono delle persone dietro l’edificio, come ha detto la centauressa. Le voci sono ruvide, forti, e li sente ridacchiare incessantemente. Quasi gli fanno venire i brividi lungo la schiena.  
Louis non è stupido, sa che questa cosa potrebbe essere pericolosa, quindi invece che marciare verso quegli estranei in tutto il suo orgoglio, opta per dare prima una sbirciatina, nascondendosi dietro l’angolo dell’edificio. È sempre un vantaggio sapere in cosa ti stai cacciando, e al momento Louis ne ha bisogno. Può anche sentirsi forte e sicuro grazie all’adrenalina e al desiderio di dimostrare a se stesso che può farcela, ma non è completamente spericolato.  
Sono tutti seduti sull’erba- ma non c’è un numero eccessivo di creature. Louis ne conta sette e si sente sollevato. Almeno Harry non si è procurato un vero esercito di disadattati; quelli lo avrebbero spaventato un po’ (molto, in realtà. Lo avrebbero spaventato molto). C’è differenza tra essere coraggiosi e fuori di testa.  
Adesso, qual è Harry?  
Louis studia da vicino ogni creatura, osservando ogni singolo dettaglio che potrebbe risultargli utile per identificare chi sta cercando.  
Ci sono molti ibridi. Una ragazza ha il torso di un essere umano, ma al posto delle gambe ha una lunga coda di serpente. Le squame luccicano alla luce del sole, abbinate alle foglie verdi sopra di lei. La creatura che ha accanto Louis l’ha vista un paio di volte. È il ragazzo con un paio di zanne e la pelle pallida che camminava dietro di lui il primo giorno. Louis ora sa che si tratta di un vryolaka, un vampiro.  
(Una parte di lui si chiede in che modo queste creature possano contribuire ai vari universi, cosa fanno per essere additati come ‘aiutanti’ di qualsiasi tipo. Prende atto mentalmente di cercare informazioni a riguardo).  
Individua un paio di centauri maschi e un paio di quelle che sembrano Valchirie- poi i suoi occhi cadono su un ragazzo al centro.  
Louis ricorda vagamente di aver detto a Stan che non c’è niente di più bello della natura durante l’alba. Vorrebbe rimangiarsi tutto quanto adesso.  
La creatura ha la mascella affilata e gli occhi spalancati, le sue labbra sono rosse come ciliegie e la sua pelle è liscia, di un color avorio ipnotizzante. Louis osserva il vento che gli scompiglia i riccioli, e gli fanno venire in mente il colore delle castagne mature.  
Avrebbe quasi scambiato quella creatura per un umano, ma probabilmente è impossibile per un umano mantenere quel tipo di perfezione fisica. Quello, e i segni neri e ricurvi a spirale che corrono su e giù lungo le sue braccia nude.  
Louis ha ormai capito che quei tatuaggi neri devono essere un segno distintivo di uno spirito discendente dai Romani o dall’Olimpo, dal momento che gli spiriti della foresta li hanno di colore blu. Non sa se ciò accade quanto entri in un corpo ospite, o se è solo un segno che non sei effettivamente fatto di carne e ossa, è solo certo del fatto che indicano uno spirito. Gli spiriti hanno un loro corpo? È una cosa che possono fare, quella di spostarsi da un corpo all’altro? Louis non ne sa molto a riguardo.  
Tranne che sono stupendi, a quanto pare.  
I minuti passano e Louis resta immobile. È quasi intimidito più dalla bellezza dello spirito che dalla sua reputazione; forse dovrebbe rivalutare le sue priorità. In quel momento si rende conto di trovarsi in difficoltà e completamente spaesato: cosa diavolo dirà a quelle creature? Qual era il suo piano in primo luogo?  
Una cosa è avvicinarsi e chiedere aiuto ad una centauressa. Ma questo è completamente diverso.  
Cosa stava pensando, onestamente? Di poter andare da Harry, salutarlo e tornare a casa? Dovrebbe fargli delle domande? Che tipo di quesiti potrebbe fargli per non sembrare uno stupido?  
Le fate possono essere molte cose, ma non sono le creature più brillanti, pensa Louis tra sé e sé mentre si insulta per le sue azioni sconsiderate.  
Forse dovrebbe voltarsi e andarsene. Può mentire, può farlo. Può dire a Eleanor e Stan che lui ed Harry hanno avuto una conversazione pacata e civile per dimostrare loro che hanno torto e a se stesso che invece ha ragione.  
Louis lancia un’ultima occhiata al bellissimo spirito, preparandosi per voltarsi e tornare indietro in punta di piedi, cercando di passare inosservato.  
Non va esattamente come previsto.  
Proprio mentre sta per girarsi, il vampiro alza la testa e lo fissa negli occhi fino ad arrivare in fondo alla sua anima. È penetrane e terrificante e tutto ciò che riesce a fare per alcuni secondi è fissarlo a sua volta, pietrificato.  
E poi il vampiro inizia a ridere. Ride e dà una gomitata ad Harry, indicandogli la direzione dove si trova la fata.  
 _No, no, no, no –_  
All’inizio Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia per lo stupore, e poi guarda nella direzione indicatagli dal vampiro.  
I loro occhi si incrociano per un secondo e Louis spalanca la bocca dalla paura. Harry stringe le labbra in un sorrisetto canzonatorio e il giovane sa di essere fottuto.  
Con un sibilo terrorizzato si allontana dall’angolo dell’edificio, volando via più velocemente che può. Le sue guance sono rosse per l’umiliazione e fa del suo meglio per fuggire alla velocità della luce fino al dormitorio. Le sue ali stanno svolazzando disperatamente, trasformandosi in nient’altro che una macchia di luce e argento.  
In realtà non entra nemmeno nell’edificio; trova la finestra della sua stanza aperta e vola all’interno, atterrando a faccia in giù sul letto ed emettendo un gemito.  
Il naso gli fa male e si mette subito a sedere con un movimento rapido, massaggiandolo per assicurarsi che sia tutto a posto. Gli piace il suo naso, è una caratteristica del viso molto importante e il suo è piccolo è delicato. Ha visto il naso del troll, e okay, a lui non piace essere scortese o cattivo, ma probabilmente preferirebbe morire piuttosto che avere quel nasone gonfio che occupa metà faccia.  
Stan è sdraiato sul letto con le mani dietro la testa, mentre lo guarda divertito e ride della sua goffaggine. Louis non si è accorto della sua presenza appena entrato nella stanza, è stato troppo preso dall’adrenalina e dall’imbarazzo per ciò che è successo.  
“Quindi, presumo che tu l’abbia trovato?”  
Il castano sussulta sorpreso, rivolgendo gli occhi spalancati verso il fauno.  
“Oh, ciao,” Louis raddrizza la schiena, incrocia le braccia al petto e alza il mento. “In effetti si, l’ho trovato.”  
Il sorriso di Stan è meno impressionato e più consapevole e tutto ciò lo infastidisce parecchio. “E stavi volando come se ne dipendesse la tua vita perché…?”  
Louis sbatte la palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di pensare ad una risposta appropriata. “Non stavo volando in quel modo! E certamente non perché qualcuno mi ha fatto male o altro. Stavo solo… vedendo quanto veloce posso andare.”  
“Oh, capisco.” Stan annuisce.  
“Fottiti,” mormora la fata, abbassando lo sguardo sulle caviglie. “Io ho ragione e tu hai torto.”  
“Sì sì, come vuoi. Ma davvero, cos’è successo?”  
Louis rimane in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi sospira, libera le braccia in grembo e si mette a giocare con le sue stesse dita.  
“In realtà non ho parlato con lui, l’ho solo visto. Non ho interagito verbalmente con lui, però.”  
“Va bene, allora… perché sei scappato?” Chiede Stan.  
“Beh…” Louis si sposta a disagio sul letto, rifiutandosi di guardare l’amico. “Mi ha tipo visto? Dietro l’angolo dell’edificio? Mentre li spiavo?”  
Stan spalanca gli occhi e poi scoppia a ridere. Louis lo odia.  
“Oddio, oh mio Dio. Mi dispiace davvero tanto.”  
“No, non è vero.” mormora il giovane e non ha bisogno di guardare il suo amico per sapere che Stan sta ancora sorridendo.  
“Non ha fatto niente però, giusto?”  
“No, mi ha visto soltanto scappare via. Me ne sono andato prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa.”  
Stan scuote la testa, incredulo. “Questo è troppo divertente.”  
“Per favore, non dirlo a Eleanor.” Sibila Louis con tono supplichevole. “Per favore, non me lo perdonerà mai, mi prenderà in giro a vita. Deve rimanere tra te e me, promettimelo.”  
“Sì certo, ovviamente.”  
“Non sembri molto convinto.”  
Stan alza gli occhi al cielo. “Non lo dirò a nessuno, ma probabilmente lo scoprirà lo stesso.”  
Potrebbe essere vero, ma Louis non è pronto ad ammetterlo.  
Onestamente, non sarebbe così male. Louis può anche essersi spaventato dopo aver visto Harry e i suoi amici, ma adesso si sente ancora più incuriosito dallo spirito rispetto a prima.  
(E se questo riguarda il fatto di voler rivedere quei riccioli castani, le labbra rosse e gli occhi verdi come una foresta beh, quelli non sono affari di nessuno e non ammetterebbe mai la verità).  
  
  
~  
  
  
Durante il fine settimana, Stan torna a casa. Questo non è un problema, all’inizio. È una cosa del tutto normale. Ci sono portali unidirezionali per ogni mondo nel seminterrato dell’edificio principale, una stanza per ognuno. È abbastanza lungo il processo, ci sono tanti documenti da firmare e supervisionare, ma è normale. Louis ed Eleanor stanno bene anche da soli. Il viaggio a casa di Stan non è assolutamente un problema.  
Si trasforma però in un problema il lunedì successivo a pranzo, quando ancora l’amico non è tornato e la notizia arriva alle orecchie di Louis ed Eleanor.  
I portali sono _rotti_.  
Apparentemente, quella mattina il custode stava pulendo il corridoio vicino alle stanze dei portali ed era stato disturbato da un colpo violento su una delle tante porte.  
Quando ha aperto per vedere di cosa si trattava, ha scoperto che c’erano una decina di creature per stanza che non avrebbero dovuto assolutamente essere in quel luogo. Tutte provenivano da mondi diversi, e tutte erano molto confuse. La metà delle creature era terrorizzata e nessuna di loro era uno studente dell’università.  
Questo è accaduto in ogni mondo, le creature hanno cominciato a viaggiare inaspettatamente attraverso i vari mondi; alcune sono atterrate nell’Olimpo piuttosto che sulla Terra, oppure nel Paese delle Meraviglie piuttosto che ad Asgard. Nessun portale è affidabile, al momento. Certo, funzionano ancora, ma possono portarti dappertutto, e se decidessi di prenderne uno verso un determinato luogo, la destinazione finale potrebbe essere del tutto differente.  
Per farla breve, i portali sono diventati inutili e terribilmente pericolosi.  
Questo non è mai, mai accaduto prima.  
Tutto ciò che Eleanor e Louis possono fare mentre ascoltano la scioccante notizia è fissarsi l’un l’altro, inorriditi.  
“Oh mio Dio,” sussurra Eleanor, portandosi una mano verso la bocca.  
Louis vuole fare lo stesso, oltre che a mettersi a piangere. “Stan potrebbe essere _ovunque_.”  
“Potrebbe essere intrappolato negli Inferi, o qualcosa del genere.” Piagnucola Eleanor. “Potrebbe essere intrappolato nel _Tartaro_. Oh mio Dio.”  
Nel complesso, è una completa catastrofe. A nessuno viene consentito di lasciare la scuola e tutti hanno l’ordine di tornare direttamente nei loro dormitori dopo pranzo e di restarci per il resto della giornata, mentre il personale è chiamato ad una riunione per decidere cosa fare con i portali e con le creature che stanno arrivando da ogni dove. In nessun caso agli studenti è permesso accedere alle stanze con i portali.  
La maggior parte degli studenti reagisce come Eleanor e Louis. La caffetteria è piena di sguardi scioccati e preoccupati.  
E poi- nel bel mezzo di tutto ciò, gli occhi di Louis si spostano su Harry. Lo spirito sembra essere terribilmente _compiaciuto_.  
Aggrotta la fronte e dà una gomitata sul fianco dell’amica per attirare la sua attenzione. Quando lei lo guarda, lui le fa un cenno verso il ragazzo dai capelli ricci non troppo lontano da loro.  
Eleanor capisce al volo cosa intende Louis e stringe la mascella.  
“Sono convinta che abbia qualcosa a che fare con tutto questo. Potrei scommetterci la mia vita che sa esattamente perché i portali non funzionano nel modo giusto.”  
“Sei sicura che sia abbastanza potente da spegnere l’intero sistema dei portali per viaggiare tra i mondi?” Louis è dubbioso. Non è qualcosa che uno spirito dovrebbe essere in grado di fare. Deve essere abbastanza difficile da realizzare persino per un Dio.  
“No,” sbuffa Eleanor. “Lui no, ma sua madre è la dea del Caos. Sa certamente come fare.”  
Louis si tranquillizza. “Oh. Sì, ora ha senso.”  
I due guardano di nuovo Harry, osservandolo mentre si appoggia allo schienale della sedia con un sorrisetto soddisfatto sul volto, le braccia incrociate sul petto mentre guarda le creature attorno al suo tavolo che discutono animatamente su quello che potrebbe essere successo. Quando la ragazza serpente si gira verso di lui per dirgli qualcosa, lui si lecca le labbra, tira quello inferiore con i denti bianchi e perfetti, poi dice qualcosa che fa spuntare le fossette sulle sue guance.  
Louis non può fare a meno di sospirare in modo malinconico.  
“È stupidamente attraente,” pensa ad alta voce.  
Eleanor volta la testa in direzione di Louis, guardandolo come se avesse appena offeso sua madre. “ _Cosa_?”  
Il giovane sussulta e la guarda innocentemente, mordendosi incerto un pollice. “Uhm… voglio dire- non intendevo questo. Senti, sto solo affermando un dato di fatto. È nella mia natura apprezzare le cose belle e gradevoli esteticamente.”  
“Non puoi essere serio.”  
“Oh _andiamo_ , è attraente. Anche tu lo sei, e anche io. Non è un grosso problema.”  
Il viso di Eleanor si fa più severo. “È meglio che non lo sia. Non fidarti mai delle belle creature degli Inferi. Mai! Viene dato loro un aspetto gradevole per attirare le persone.”  
“Non è giusto tutto questo-”  
“ _Mai_.”  
Louis pensa di protestare e di continuare la discussione, poi cambia idea. Non hanno bisogno di litigare aggiungendo maggiore stress a quella situazione già di per sé fuori controllo.  
“Va bene, come vuoi tu.” Si accontenta di alzare gli occhi al cielo e inghiottire una forchettata di pasta per sottolineare che non è disposto a proseguire la conversazione.  
Anche Eleanor sembra non voler discutere, quindi è tutto okay. La ragazza prende in mano la forchetta e inizia a mangiare, una piccola ruga di preoccupazione le compare tra le sopracciglia. Louis la capisce, sente le mani tremare leggermente quando pensa a quello che potrebbe essere accaduto al suo amico Stan e a dove potrebbe essere finito.  
Spera che stia bene, spera che Stan sia arrivato in un posto carino – sicuramente ci sono maggiori probabilità che sia finito in un posto tollerabile piuttosto che in un posto pericoloso. All’Olimpo, oppure a casa di Louis. Sono molto amichevoli nella Foresta. Forse Stan è riuscito a tornare a casa prima che i portali smettessero di funzionare. Spera con tutto il cuore che non sia rimasto bloccato sulla Terra o nel Tartaro, come diceva Eleanor. Ha sentito soltanto cose orribili su quel posto.  
Alla fine si ritrova a mangiarsi le unghie per il nervoso, piuttosto che il cibo nel piatto.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Louis si sente solo e annoiato.  
È seduto sul suo letto nel dormitorio, mentre prova a studiare. È tutto tranquillo e silenzioso, tranne l’occasionale rumore della penna sulla carta. Non riesce a fare molto- la sua mente è troppo concentrata su tutto quello che sta accadendo. Nè lui né Eleanor sono riusciti a calmarsi dopo l’annuncio in mensa, i pensieri offuscati dalla preoccupazione per il loro amico; e ora concentrarsi sullo studio è come farsi strada attraverso una fitta foresta nebbiosa in cui Louis non ha mai messo piede.  
Ha quasi finito i compiti di ecologia (che trova piuttosto interessanti), quando sente dei suoni nel corridoio.  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia; nessuno dovrebbe girare per la scuola in questo momento. A meno che non sia un insegnante o il personale, ma dubita che abbiano deciso di perlustrare i dormitori quando hanno così tanti problemi da risolvere.  
Per un attimo, pensa che il suo cervello sovraccarico di pensieri abbia immaginato tutto, poi lo sente di nuovo. Passi impetuosi che si avvicinano, seguiti da delle voci. Delle urla, in realtà. Qualcuno sta gridando ‘ _restituiscimelo, per favore_ ,’ e tutto ciò che Louis sente come risposta è una risatina. Pensa di aprire la porta e andare fuori per dire a chiunque sia di restituire quello che ha rubato al legittimo proprietario, ma si sente troppo spaventato per mettersi nei guai con qualcuno. Rimane seduto in silenzio sul letto, ad ascoltare preoccupato cosa succede fuori dalla porta della sua stanza.  
Altre suppliche risuonano per il corridoio, alternando disperazione e rabbia, mentre l’altra persona non dice nulla. Ogni tanto ride minacciosamente per prendere in giro la sua povera vittima.  
All’improvviso sente un urlo furioso che lo fa volare fino al soffitto, poi un rumore sibilante e un forte tonfo sul pavimento fuori dalla sua camera, infine vede una persona in piedi _nella sua stanza_. La creatura è premuta contro il muro accanto alla porta, una mano sulla bocca per reprimere le risate. La persona nel corridoio sta bussando furiosamente contro la porta, dicendogli di tornare fuori. L’ospite indesiderato non risponde.  
Louis si stacca dal soffitto per vedere da più vicino chi è riuscito ad entrare nel suo dormitorio, visto che la porta è chiusa a chiave, e quando riconosce dei riccioli scuri non può fare a meno di dire “Cosa _diavolo_ …”  
I colpi alla porta si sono momentaneamente interrotti, ed Harry alza velocemente la testa per vedere chi ha parlato alle sue spalle.  
Quando nota Louis sospeso a pochi metri dal letto, prima inclina la testa con un’espressione perplessa sul volto, poi aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
Infine, qualcosa cambia nel suo sguardo e gli angoli della sua bocca si alzano per formare un sorrisetto furbo. “Ehi.”  
Louis non risponde al sorriso. Si abbassa verso il pavimento e restringe gli occhi. “Cosa ci fai nella mia stanza?”  
“Io ti conosco,” dice Harry, ignorando completamente la domanda di Louis. “Sei quello che mi stava spiando un paio di giorni fa, vero?”  
Louis sente la faccia diventare rossa. “No, non sono io.”  
“Sul resto dell’edificio principale, giusto? Ti avrei invitato a fare una chiacchierata, ma te ne sei andato di fretta. Per quanto tempo sei rimasto lì a guardarci?”  
“Non so proprio di cosa stai parlando.”  
Harry continua ad ignorare i suoi tentativi di negazione. Schiocca la lingua e scuote lentamente la testa, facendo un passo avanti. “Non credo che potrei mai dimenticare un viso così carino.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Io- non sono- voglio dire. Che cosa?”  
Il riccio sorride compiaciuto, le fossette in bella mostra. “Sei adorabile.”  
Louis si schiarisce la gola e si schiaffeggia internamente per uscire così da questo stato di agitazione e concentrarsi su questioni più urgenti – perché quello spirito famigerato e inavvicinabile è nella sua stanza?  
“Come hai- cosa stavi facendo là fuori?”  
“Oh,” Harry alza le sopracciglia. “Sto solo giocando un po’, mi diverto.”  
Il riccio ha qualcosa dietro la schiena. Louis si sposta leggermente e vede un oggetto nascosto tra le mani del ragazzo.  
“Cosa hai preso?”  
Il luccichio negli occhi del riccio è malizioso e astuto. “È un bastone.”  
Harry glielo porge per farglielo vedere. È un bastone- non sta mentendo, e Louis lo riconosce all’istante. Appartiene ad un nano della sua classe di genetica. Un nano con una gamba sola, un nano che ha bisogno di quel bastone per camminare.  
Louis spalanca gli occhi, inorridito. “Questo è- è il bastone di Camron. Camron ne ha bisogno.”  
Harry accarezza con nonchalance il lungo bastone di legno scuro. “Suppongo di sì.”  
“È una cosa _orribile_ ,” esclama Louis. “Perché dovresti fare una cosa del genere?”  
Riceve un’alzata di spalle e un sorrisetto in tutta risposta. “Perché no?”  
La fata spalanca la bocca, disgustato.  
“Perché Camron ha bisogno di quel bastone!” Socchiude gli occhi, sentendo una strana rabbia montargli dentro. “Il poveretto ha solo una gamba, non pensi che abbia già sofferto abbastanza?”  
Harry mette il broncio. Le sue labbra hanno il colore dei lamponi maturi. Non sembra affatto infastidito dalle sue parole, e Louis sta gradualmente iniziando a mettere in dubbio il suo precedente giudizio su di lui.  
“La domanda è, piuttosto, chi decide se una persona abbia sofferto abbastanza o meno?” Risponde Harry senza guardare Louis in faccia. “Esiste qualcosa del genere?”  
Louis aggrotta così tanto le sopracciglia che potrebbero diventare un’unica entità. “ _Sì_ , esiste.” Quindi si mette una mano su un fianco e prova ad assumere un aspetto autorevole e cattivo. “Vai fuori a restituirlo.”  
Lo spirito lo fissa per un momento dall’alto al basso. Forse chiedendosi se Louis è serio oppure no.  
Poi inizia a ridere.  
La sua risata è profonda, roca e provocatoria, stranamente melodiosa, ma a Louis non piace per niente. Perché Harry sta ridendo di lui. Lo sta prendendo in giro e se c’è una cosa che Louis disprezza più di tutto è quella di essere preso in giro.  
“Oh tesoro,” dice Harry. “Chi sei _tu_ per dirmi cosa fare?”  
E questo è il momento in cui Louis decide di rimangiarsi ogni pensiero che ha avuto su Harry fino a quel momento. Quello spirito non è gentile, non è affascinante e non è attraente. Si rimangia tutto. Harry non è degno di tutto quello che ha pensato su di lui negli ultimi giorni, non è degno di alcun tipo di rispetto o benevolenza.  
“Un’anima buona,” stringe i denti. “Ecco chi sono. E tu devi restituire quel bastone a Camron che probabilmente è ancora seduto là fuori incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa per uscire da questa situazione disgustosa in cui lo hai cacciato. Non conosci le buone maniere?”  
Harry resta zitto per un secondo. Guarda Louis come se fosse un pazzo. Sposta gli occhi sul suo piccolo corpo da fata e lo osserva per quelli che sembrano infiniti secondi.  
“Sai chi sono?” Dice alla fine il riccio, stringendo tra le mani il bastone di legno. Per fortuna Louis è una persona testarda; è ora che Harry abbia un degno avversario con cui litigare.  
“Sì,” Louis incontra gli occhi dell’altro ragazzo, mostrandosi sicuro di sé. Harry è alto, davvero alto, potrebbe essere preso per un mezzo gigante, ma lui non ha paura. Non ha paura degli spiriti arroganti che non conoscono il concetto di decenza e rispetto.  
Il riccio annuisce. “Allora dovresti chiudere quella tua graziosa boccuccia.”  
“Non ho paura di te.”  
Lo spirito di Algo ride di nuovo.  
“Dici davvero? Posso causarti un dolore così intenso che penserai di star per morire con un semplice schiocco di dita. Sei un folletto impertinente. Rivaluterei le tue affermazioni, se fossi in te.”  
Un folletto.  
Un _folletto_.  
Louis restringe gli occhi in due linee sottili. Harry non lo sa, o forse lo sa- sicuramente lo sa. Ma se c’è una cosa che proprio non sopporta è quando le persone hanno il coraggio di paragonarlo ad una di quelle minuscole creature. I folletti non sono altro che piccoli piantagrane delle dimensioni di un pollice di un essere umano. Non fanno assolutamente niente, non svolgono alcuna funzione. Sono semplicemente _lì_ , come le zanzare o le mosche, o qualsiasi altro insetto irritante.  
Louis invece ha una funzione, ha un obiettivo. Lui è una fata. Lui aiuta con il cambio delle stagioni, la raccolta e la cresciuta dell’erba, degli alberi e dei frutti. Non è poi così _piccolo_ , grazie tante. Non può essere paragonato ad uno di quegli esseri della statura di un dito.  
E quando Louis vede il ghigno di Harry, si rende conto che sì, l’altro è ben consapevole di tutto questo.  
Gli fa venire la nausea dalla rabbia.  
“Sono una _fata_ ,” dice lentamente. “E tu sei patetico.”  
Harry continua a sorridere in modo impertinente. Louis vorrebbe cancellargli quel sorrisetto dal volto. “Io?”  
“Beh,” Louis arriccia le labbra e alza le sopracciglia in segno di sfida. “Non sono io quello che molesta le creature indifese che sono la metà di me.”  
“Creature che sono la _metà_ di te? Devono essere molto difficili da trovare, folletto.”  
“Mi viene da chiederti,” continua Louis. “Perché non vai a disturbare creature della tua stazza? Hai paura di non avere alcuna possibilità contro qualcuno uguale a te?”  
Sente il corpo riempirsi d’orgoglio quando il divertimento scompare dal volto di Harry.  
Lo spirito restringe gli occhi, fa un passo in avanti e si china, in modo che i loro occhi siano alla stessa altezza.  
“Non mettere in discussione le mie capacità, piccolo,” afferma, parlando a bassa voce. “Potrei farti molto male, se volessi. Potrei anche distruggerti, in realtà. Quindi segui il mio consiglio e fatti gli affari tuoi.”  
“Pensavo avessimo stabilito che non ho paura di te.” Louis può quasi sentire il respiro di Harry sul viso. Sono così vicini. “E se hai un briciolo di decenza in quel corpo, solo un pizzico di qualcosa che non sia del tutto spregevole, restituirai il bastone a Camron.”  
“Non prendo ordini da un impertinente aiutante della natura.”  
Il silenzio cala intorno a loro, entrambi si fissano intensamente negli occhi. Si trasforma quasi in un gioco, vedere chi interromperà per primo quel contatto visivo. Il castano può contare le diverse sfumature di verde nelle iridi del riccio, può contare il numero delle sue ciglia e le pieghe delle sue palpebre.  
Louis rompe per primo il contatto.  
“Bene,” mormora. “Fai come ti pare.”  
Poi oltrepassa il riccio, dandogli una gomitata nel fianco mentre marcia verso la porta.  
Quando la apre lentamente, come previsto, trova Camron seduto in posizione fetale con la schiena contro il muro. Non guarda nemmeno Louis, e si sente male per quel ragazzo.  
“Ciao. Vieni, amico,” dice dolcemente. “Ti porto in camera tua, okay?”  
Il piccolo nano alza lentamente lo sguardo quando si rende conto che la voce che gli ha parlato è troppo gentile per provenire da Harry. Il suo viso si rilassa notevolmente quando vede l’aspetto amichevole di Louis e sorride. “Grazie.”  
“Ehi, nessun problema, va bene? Ora, dammi un braccio che ti aiuto…”  
Louis si abbassa e fa cenno a Camron di mettergli un braccio attorno al collo. Riesce a farlo alzare in piedi mentre il nano continua a ringraziarlo ancora e ancora, e Louis continua ad assicurargli che non è niente di importante.  
Quando sono sulla soglia della stanza di Louis, vede che Harry li sta fissando con qualcosa di indefinibile negli occhi. Il bastone è ancora nelle sue mani e la fata gli lancia uno sguardo cattivo non appena si guardano.  
“Non lasciarlo vincere, ti aiuterò a trovare un nuovo bastone,” promette Louis a Camron. “Potrei costruirne uno da qualsiasi albero tu voglia all’interno del campus.”  
Camron annuisce. “Io- okay.”  
Louis volta la testa verso Harry un’ultima volta. “Esci dalla mia stanza, per favore.”  
Il riccio continua a guardarlo per qualche secondo, gli occhi tempestosi e le labbra contratte, poi inizia a camminare lentamente verso la porta. Sembra vedere quella situazione come una sconfitta. Se fosse così, Louis non potrebbe essere più fiero di se stesso.  
“Grazie.” Louis chiude la porta dietro di loro e aiuta il nano a camminare per raggiungere il suo dormitorio. Camron fa del suo meglio per affrettarsi, saltellando lungo il corridoio.  
Ma poi, appena prima di raggiungere le scale, sentono un leggero colpo di tosse dietro di loro. Louis si ferma e guarda alle sue spalle per vedere Harry in piedi a pochi passi di distanza.  
“Uhm,” dice il riccio, guardandosi i piedi. “Ecco.”  
Porge il bastone a Camron, rifiutandosi di guardarli negli occhi.  
Camron fissa Harry. Poi Louis. Poi fissa il bastone e poi di nuovo Harry.  
“Ehm,” prova a dire il nano, prendendo con cautela il bastone di legno, come se avesse paura che fosse tutto uno scherzo. “Grazie.”  
“Si, come vuoi,” mormora il riccio.  
Camron lascia andare Louis per mettersi in piedi da solo, poi si rivolge alla fata.  
“Sei – sei stato in grado di fare un miracolo.” Dice il nano, raggiante. “Grazie mille.”  
Louis si limita a ricambiare il sorriso dell’altro, e non può fare a meno di lanciare uno sguardo compiaciuto verso Harry. L’occhiataccia che lo spirito gli rivolge potrebbe probabilmente uccidere qualsiasi essere vivente.  
Non appena Camron sparisce dal corridoio, Harry parla di nuovo.  
“Non pensare che finisca qua, folletto,” mormora. “Giuro su Ade che te ne pentirai ogni singolo giorno della tua vita.”  
“Sì sì, certo,” Louis incontra gli occhi dell’altro in segno di sfida.  
Harry scuote la testa e gli lancia un’ultima occhiata. “Se mai oserai parlare a qualcuno di ciò che è successo, ti taglierò le ali.”  
“Aw, il tuo piccolo segreto è al sicuro con me.”  
Uno sbuffo esce dalle labbra rosse del riccio, poi scompare, quasi come se si fosse dissolto nel nulla  
Louis si precipita verso la sua stanza e chiude la porta a chiave, scivolando contro il legno freddo per sedersi infine sul pavimento.  
Inutile dire che non riuscirà più a studiare, per quel giorno.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I primi capitoli sono un po' corti, ma... ECCO HARRYYYYYY. Cosa ve ne pare di questa versione da spirito cattivo? Non vediamo davvero l'ora di entrare nel vivo della storia! Speriamo vi stia piacendo. Alla settimana prossimaaaa xx  
> Sil&Chia


	4. Capitolo tre - Università Dei Tre

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tre - Università Dei Tre.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


“Odio Harry Styles,” è la prima cosa che dice Louis quando si siede accanto a Eleanor a pranzo il giorno seguente.  
“Congratulazioni,” dice la ragazza, alzando un sopracciglio. Louis sospira esasperato.  
“No, non capisci. Lo odio davvero. È ufficiale adesso. È un nuovo giorno, il sole splende, gli uccelli cinguettano e io odio Harry Styles. È un... un… è un _rospo_.”  
“Potresti quasi finire agli Inferi con questo linguaggio,” dice Eleanor mentre alza gli occhi al cielo. “Quindi, esattamente quando si è verificato questo cambio di opinione?”  
Louis sbuffa. “Ieri, quando ha fatto irruzione nel mio dormitorio ed è stato un coglione con Camron.”  
La fronte di Eleanor si corruga immediatamente, e reindirizza tutta la sua attenzione a Louis con un’espressione allarmata, il pranzo quasi dimenticato.  
“Ha fatto _irruzione nel tuo dormitorio_? Che cosa vuoi dire con _ha fatto irruzione nel tuo dormitorio_?”  
“Beh,” Louis increspa le labbra mentre la sua mente torna involontariamente agli avvenimenti di ieri. “Stava correndo nel corridoio fuori dalla mia stanza. Aveva preso il bastone di Camron, conosci Camron, vero? Il nano con una gamba sola, molto simpatico, non farebbe mai del male a una mosca?”  
“Sì, certo,” Eleanor gli fa cenno di continuare.  
Louis fa schioccare le dita, raddrizza la schiena e si tuffa direttamente nella storia.  
“Va bene. Quindi me ne sto tranquillo nella mia stanza, a pensare agli affari miei, cercando di studiare come il bravo studente che sono, quando all’improvviso si sentono delle voci dal corridoio esterno.”  
Eleanor quasi alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo di fronte alla teatralità del suo amico, ma annuisce, ancora interessata a ciò che è successo.  
“Sembra una specie di lotta. E sai, sto seriamente pensando di andare là fuori con tutto il mio orgoglio e gloria e fermare tutto, ma poi ho pensato che avrei infranto le regole, e che questo quindi non avrebbe giovato alla mia immagine di bravo studente. Quindi sono ovviamente diviso tra due scelte, totalmente all’oscuro da che parte andare-”  
“Louis?”  
“Sì?”  
“Le tue eroiche lotte interiori sono davvero commoventi, ma mi piacerebbe se potessi arrivare dritto al punto. Voglio davvero sapere cosa è successo.”  
Louis sbuffa. “E va bene. Scusami per aver provato a dipingere la scena con precisione.”  
Eleanor non riesce a rispondere, perché Louis è pronto a raccontare tutto e non gli piace essere interrotto più a lungo del necessario.  
“Comunque, quindi sono nel mio letto a pensare se salvare quella giornata o salvare me stesso, quando qualcuno urla proprio fuori dalla mia porta e poi all’improvviso - senza nemmeno che la porta si apra - qualcuno è in piedi _nella mia stanza_. Non indovinerai mai chi è.”  
“Ade?” Eleanor mormora ironicamente. A Louis non importa.  
“ _Harry Styles_ ,” dice, il labbro superiore leggermente arricciato per il disgusto, “è in piedi proprio contro la mia porta, ridacchiando come un bambino posseduto. E ovviamente sono sorpreso, quindi sono tipo ‘cosa stai facendo nella mia stanza?’, e lui si gira verso di me come se non si fosse nemmeno reso conto che qualcun altro vivesse lì dentro, e-”  
Si ferma momentaneamente, mordendosi il labbro. Eleanor non è ancora a conoscenza del piccolo incidente, e Louis non sarà di certo il primo a dirglielo. Non c’è modo. Non avrà quel piacere.  
“-E io sono tipo ‘cosa diavolo stavi facendo là fuori?’ e lui fa solo un sorrisetto arrogante e mi dice che si sta divertendo un po’. _Divertendo_ , Eleanor, ci credi?”  
“Non potrei mai.”  
Onestamente, Eleanor è un pubblico davvero ingrato. Louis preferisce le fate più giovani nella foresta. Lo adorano come si merita.  
“Viene fuori che Harry ha preso il bastone di Camron e non ha intenzione di restituirglielo. Quindi gli dico che è una cosa terribile da fare e- a lui non gliene frega niente. È completamente indifferente, non importa quanto cerco di condurlo sulla retta via. E _poi_ , sai cosa fa?”  
“Non ne ho idea.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si restringono amaramente al ricordo. “Mi chiama _folletto_. Mi chiama folletto e mi prende in giro. E io sono ovviamente sbalordito dal fatto che abbia avuto anche solo il coraggio di farlo, ma poi penso ‘non mi farò mettere i piedi in testa’. E così inizio a cercare di farlo ragionare solo con le parole. Qualcosa che lui non avrebbe mai potuto fare, sono positivo.”  
“Buon per te.”  
“Tuttavia, il ragazzo non si arrende. Tiene ancora quel bastone. Quindi mi dico ‘va bene. Non sprofondare al suo livello.’ Perché - beh, perché alla fine so che c’è un’altra creatura là fuori nel corridoio che ha bisogno di aiuto, e onestamente? Preferirei passare il mio tempo con lui. Quindi... Quindi vado ad aiutare lui. Mi sono sentito così male per Camron, non ne hai idea- sembrava così piccolo e mi sentivo malissimo. Così male, giuro. Quindi ho promesso di fargli un nuovo bastone e mi è sembrato grato, contento. Non so se avrebbe accettato o meno la mia offerta, ma ho solo- dovevo dire qualcosa.”  
La voce di Louis si ammorbidisce un po’ quando parla di Camron. Conosce una o due cose sul sentirsi piccoli, e odia il fatto che chiunque altro debba sentirsi in quel modo. Gli fa tremare il cuore e vorrebbe proteggere tutti.  
“È davvero carino da parte tua,” si complimenta dolcemente Eleanor, sembrando sinceramente ammirata per la prima volta da quando Louis ha aperto la bocca.  
La fata sorride debolmente e arrossisce, guardandosi in grembo per un secondo prima di riprendere la storia dove l’ha lasciata.  
“Comunque - giusto, stiamo per salire sulle scale, quando sentiamo un colpo di tosse. E ci voltiamo, ed eccolo lì! L’unico e solo Harry Styles, dall’aspetto timoroso e rancoroso. E cosa fa? Restituisce il maledetto bastone. Gli ho fatto restituire il bastone a Camron, capisci? E poi penso che abbia cercato di minacciarmi o qualcosa del genere, ma non è che io abbia paura di lui.” Louis sbuffa disgustato dal ricordo. “E poi improvvisamente svanisce di nuovo. Quindi... Sì. Penso che sia tutto. È una persona orrenda.”  
Gli occhi di Eleanor si spalancano e scuote leggermente la testa incredula.  
“Lui – l’ha davvero restituito? In nome degli Dei, che cosa hai _fatto_?”  
“Ho fatto trasudare il mio dominio naturale, Eleanor.”  
“Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare.”  
“Che ne dici di ‘ehi, sei un’anima così grande, Louis, e meriti la mia più profonda adorazione fino all’eternità’?” Suggerisce Louis.  
Eleanor sbuffa, arrotolandosi una ciocca di capelli attorno al dito. “Sei- senti, hai un cuore così gentile. Quello che hai fatto per Camron è davvero una cosa bellissima. Tuttavia, non solo hai seriamente litigato con Harry Styles, ma sei anche riuscito in qualche modo a metterlo in imbarazzo, e - dio, non so se dovrei essere stupita dal tuo coraggio o dalla tua stupidità, onestamente.”  
“Scortese,” Louis la guarda offeso. “Mi sono reso superiore di fronte ad Harry Styles, merito i crediti per questo.”  
“Forse,” mormora Eleanor, “ma potresti esserti appena procurato il peggior nemico che potresti chiedere in questo posto.”  
“Posso affrontarlo.”  
“Non penso - ok. C’è un’incredibile piccola possibilità che Harry lasci perdere tutta questa faccenda, il che sarebbe una gran cosa. Ma se Harry decide di volerti ferire fisicamente o mentalmente, non avrai alcuna possibilità.”  
Louis si morde il labbro. Non gli piace ammettere che le altre persone hanno ragione quando gli fanno notare che alcune sue azioni sono sbagliate, quindi cerca freneticamente una buona risposta che risolva questo. Vuole dire che Harry non si spingerebbe così lontano, ma onestamente non ne è sicuro. Non lo è davvero. Harry potrebbe assolutamente spingersi oltre. A quel ragazzo manca l’empatia. Non gli importa assolutamente di danneggiare qualcuno che lo ha fatto sembrare debole.  
“Beh,” Louis tenta. “Senti. Sono sicuro che non sarà un grosso problema. Non andrò a cercarlo ogni giorno o proverò attivamente a litigare con lui o qualcosa del genere, e sono abbastanza sicuro che abbia cose migliori da fare piuttosto che darmi la caccia deliberatamente. E se non lo cerco, e lui non mi cerca, probabilmente non ci vedremo nemmeno. Questo posto è enorme. Non abbiamo nessuna lezione in comune. Non sapevo nemmeno chi fosse prima che me lo dicessi e non l’ho nemmeno mai visto prima. Andrà tutto bene.”  
“Cosa andrà bene?”  
I due vengono interrotti da una voce molto familiare che emerge da dietro Louis. A giudicare dallo sguardo sul viso di Eleanor e dal tono roco della domanda, non c’è dubbio da chi provenga quella voce.  
Louis geme interiormente. Perché. Perché deve succedere? Perché ora? Perché mai? Perché Harry _esiste_?  
“Nessuno,” dice con un sospiro. “A meno che tu non te ne vada, ovviamente. Allora in quel caso andrà davvero tutto bene.”  
Non deve nemmeno guardare Harry per sapere che sta sorridendo mentre parla. “Aw. Che carino.”  
Louis chiude gli occhi per alcuni secondi. _Non lasciare che ti infastidisca, non lasciare che ti infastidisca, non lasciare che ti infastidisca-_  
“Lo so,” risponde, girandosi sulla sedia per lanciare allo spirito un sorriso falso. “Sono _bellissimo_. Ora che l’abbiamo chiarito, che ne dici se-”  
Deve fermarsi bruscamente quando un improvviso sbalzo di intenso dolore si irradia attraverso la sua cassa toracica. I suoi occhi si spalancano per lo shock e si stringe convulsamente il petto mentre ansima per un po’ d’aria.  
La risata di Harry e le risatine soffocate dei suoi piccoli amici risuonano nelle orecchie del giovane.  
“Qual è il problema, folletto?”  
Il dolore sparisce velocemente, e Louis rivolge ad Harry uno sguardo positivamente disgustoso. Harry sembra completamente impassibile.  
“Niente,” Louis digrigna tra i denti, raddrizzandosi e aggiustando la frangia. “Come ti ho già detto, dovresti provare a prendertela con creature della tua taglia. Sai, se vuoi davvero dimostrare qualcosa.”  
Qualcosa di spiacevole lampeggia negli occhi di Harry per un secondo, e Louis nota le sue labbra curvarsi verso il basso prima che il riccio riprenda il controllo.  
“Probabilmente hai ragione,” sorride. “ _Chiunque_ potrebbe danneggiarti, non è vero? Piccola creaturina fragile.”  
Louis avverte una strana sensazione alle braccia, come se mille aghi penetrassero su tutta la sua pelle liscia. Tenta di scrollarsela di dosso, grattandosi con le unghie. Non funziona. Continuano a pungere.  
“Smettila!” Sibila. Harry e il suo pubblico ridono.  
“Harry, smettila,” alla fine Eleanor parla, e la sua voce è fredda come un pezzo di ghiaccio.  
La sensazione sulle braccia di Louis scompare quando Harry rivolge il suo sguardo rabbiosamente arrogante verso la ragazza. “Eleonor,” sorride. “Non ti vedo da _secoli._ Come vanno le cose?”  
“Benissimo,” risponde, e Louis è impressionato dalla sua freddezza totale. “Per favore, lasciaci soli. Nessuno ti trova divertente.”  
“In realtà, io mi trovo molto divertente,” dice Harry, battendo le ciglia innocentemente.  
“Beh, devi. Tutti gli altri sono troppo impegnati a baciarti il posteriore.”  
Lo spirito sospira con un ghigno che si estende sulle sue labbra. “Mi piace come voi anime buone sembriate allergiche alle parolacce. È molto affascinante.”  
Aspetta che il suo gruppo di persone risponda divertito e, quando lo fanno, annuisce soddisfatto.  
“Comunque,” continua, rivolgendosi a Louis. “Sono solo venuto a controllarti per far sì che tu ricordi che mantengo le promesse. Nel caso in cui pensassi di no.”  
“Buono a sapersi,” mormora la fata. “Stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi.”  
Rimane in silenzio per alcuni istanti mentre Louis ed Eleanor guardano Harry allontanarsi con il suo insopportabile gruppo di amici, e poi Eleanor apre la bocca.  
“Devi avere un qualche desiderio di morte.”  
“Ho semplicemente spina dorsale,” mormora Louis. “E ha bisogno di qualcuno che osi restringere un po’ il suo ego.”  
“Può essere. Ma sarebbe stato meglio se quel qualcuno fosse un gigante. O la progenie di Harmonia. O Zeus.”  
“Non sottovalutarmi. E anche tu hai parlato con lui. Subito dopo avermi ripetuto più volte perché non dovrei farlo, potrei aggiungere.”  
“Sì, ma è perché io sono una progenie della figlia di Zeus e Harry sa come scegliere le sue battaglie. È crudele, ma non è stupido.”  
“Quindi riguarda il fatto che io sia una fata, vero?” Louis dice amaramente. “Una piccola cosa indifesa, giusto?”  
“Louis, sai che non lo penso. So che puoi difenderti da solo. Ma Harry userà ogni debolezza che hai contro di te.”  
Louis scuote la testa e guarda in basso, decidendo di iniziare a pranzare. Forse il cibo lo aiuterà a respingere la frustrazione che sembra provenire sempre grazie alla presenza di Harry e al fatto che tutti lo sottovalutino.  
  
~  
  
Il fatto è, che Harry non si ferma.  
Louis deve davvero essersi portato sfiga quando ha detto ‘probabilmente non ci vedremo mai’, perché all’improvviso lo spirito sembra essere ovunque. È in mensa quando Louis lo è. Lo vede nei corridoi e nel campus almeno due volte al giorno. Si assicura di entrare in classi in cui Louis è presente chissà per quale motivo.  
Si assicura anche di fare sempre qualcosa per infastidire la fata. _Ogni singola volta_. Che si tratti dell’illusione di avere un pizzicotto sul collo, o magari gli rivolge un commento sgradevole, oppure spinge i libri di Louis a terra mentre lo sorpassa con grazia senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
E Louis cerca di ascoltare gli avvertimenti di Eleanor, cerca di ascoltare la parte sensibile di se stesso. Cerca di essere una persona migliore di lui e cerca di ignorare il ragazzo riccio.  
Ma il fatto è che, fa davvero _male-_ perché ogni parola che lascia le labbra di Harry, ogni movimento o atto di disagio verso Louis, è uno stratagemma costante per ricordargli che è insignificante. È tutto un gioco di potere. Harry sa che questo è il suo punto debole, sa che Louis odia quando la gente pensa che sia un debole solo perché è una fata, e si assicura di usarlo a suo vantaggio ogni volta che ne ha l’occasione.  
Louis non riesce a capire il perché giorni fa si sia ritrovato incuriosito da questa creatura. Come ha potuto provare compassione per lui, come ha potuto trovarlo bello.  
È ancora molto attraente fisicamente, purtroppo- ma ciò non significa più nulla agli occhi di Louis. La quantità di sfumature verdi nei suoi occhi non sono più altrettanto affascinanti, non con tutte le macchie di oscurità che ha dentro di sé. Louis non avverte più il bisogno di passare una mano tra i suoi riccioli vellutati. Non vuole più tracciare le dita lungo la sua pelle bianco avorio.  
È triste, davvero. Louis avrebbe davvero voluto poter godere tranquillamente della bellezza della creatura senza sapere quanto sia terribile all’interno. Ora tutto ciò che sente ogni volta che fissa Harry è esasperazione.  
Conosce bene lo scopo di Harry. Non lo sta facendo solo perché pensa che sia divertente scegliere qualcuno da prendere di mira di tanto in tanto.  
Harry Styles sa come sviluppare frustrazione e negatività all’interno di un’anima, sa esattamente come giocare e dove andare. Sa abbattere le difese e trafiggere i sentimenti di qualcuno. E Louis non ci ha mai pensato in questo modo prima d’ora, non è mai riuscito a inquadrare correttamente lo spirito, ma Harry è onestamente terrificante. Non necessariamente perché può causare dolore in modo chiaro e semplice, ma a causa del gioco assolutamente sinistro che sta giocando.  
 _Potrei rovinarti la vita così tanto. Potrei ucciderti, se volessi._  
Ci sta provando, Louis è positivo. Sta lentamente cercando di fargli perdere la testa.  
Forse Louis ha davvero un desiderio di morte.  
  
~  
  
Tutto va a farsi fottere il lunedì successivo.  
Ad essere sinceri, non è esattamente tutta colpa di Harry. Louis è andato in giro di cattivo umore tutto il giorno, come una bomba ad orologeria. Il riccio lo fa solo esplodere.  
Oggi non è una buona giornata per Louis, va bene? Si è svegliato con un cielo nuvoloso e grigio, e questo gli fa immediatamente cadere gli angoli della bocca verso il basso. Odia il maltempo. _Lo detesta_. Come fata della natura, forse dovrebbe essere in grado di trovare qualcosa di buono in tutte le condizioni atmosferiche, e sa che la pioggia è essenziale, ma non riesce a sopportarla. Lo rende umido e freddo in tutte le peggiori occasioni possibili, fa uno splendido lavoro nel complicare tutti i suoi compiti e anche se, sì, è necessaria perché la natura sia in grado di rimanere verde e fiorire, Louis non può fare a meno di sentirsi triste e avvilito.  
A Louis piacciono i colori. Gli piace analizzare le sfumature di verde e blu e giallo e rosso, assegnando loro luoghi, emozioni e significato. Gli piace confrontare e combinare i colori e mescolarli. È incredibilmente affascinante per lui.  
E, sapete, è davvero molto difficile farlo quando tutto è solo _grigio_.  
Non si può fare molto solo con il grigio, vero?  
Okay, ci sono le nuvole in cielo che hanno tante sfumature di grigio diverse. C’è quel tipo di grigio sporco che scende giù dagli scarichi sporchi e si mescola con i punti fangosi sui prati mal gestiti (Louis odia i prati mal gestiti. Insomma, hai un solo lavoro. Un solo lavoro. Assicurarsi che l’erba coprisse tutti i posti che deve coprire è un lavoro che può fare anche il più grande degli sciocchi, e qualcuno invece non riesce a farlo).  
C’è quel tipo di grigio metallizzato lucente che laghi e oceani amano assumere durante le tempeste. C’è il carbone delle strade.  
E poi quando hai trovato tutti i grigi visibili, devi davvero sforzarti per cercare di affibbiarlo a delle emozioni. Le nuvole sono il grigio di un dito freddo che traccia il tuo polso. Gli alberi sono il grigio di una conversazione noiosa, gli edifici sono il grigio della malinconia.  
È come guardare qualcosa attraverso una lente in bianco e nero, e anche se la vita ha un certo fascino in bianco e nero per Louis, ciò non significa che vuole che tutto il _mondo_ lo sia. È estremamente deprimente.  
(Scommette che a Harry piace la pioggia.)  
Quindi si sveglia così, e per di più si sveglia più tardi del previsto, cosa a cui non è abituato affatto. È così stanco che riesce a malapena a sollevarsi dal suo letto, il suo corpo è dolorante per il sonno quando si mette i vestiti.  
Non va di certo meglio più tardi, quando arriva alla sua prima lezione con i libri sbagliati. O quando fa cadere la penna e questa rotola a tre posti davanti a lui, e quindi deve disturbare molti studenti per riaverla.  
Non riesce a concentrarsi sulla storia greca, e quando l’insegnante lo chiama, Louis non riesce a rispondere e detesta il fatto di sbagliare.  
Eleanor nota visibilmente che qualcosa non va, ma non commenta. Louis è contento, anche se questo rende le conversazioni un po’ imbarazzanti, ma va bene così. Non è in vena di parlare oggi, ed è grato di avere un’amica come Eleanor che lo capisce.  
Per farla breve, sta vivendo una giornata terribile. E non è che migliora quando Louis sente quella voce fastidiosamente profonda che pronuncia il suo nome nel grande corridoio all’ultimo piano dell’edificio principale. Vale a dire, il luogo in cui la maggior parte delle persone si trova in questo momento della giornata. E ciò significa, che Harry vuole dare spettacolo.  
“ _Louis_ , tesoro.”  
All’inizio, Louis tenta di fare ciò che fa di solito, ovvero lanciargli uno sguardo omicida e continuare a camminare. E deve dire che ci riesce davvero bene considerando il suo stato, ma Harry sembra determinato. Oggi sarà il giorno in cui metterà ufficialmente fine alla vita di Louis.  
“Stai scappando da me, folletto?”  
 _Continua a camminare. Continua a camminare. Continua a camminare._  
“Aw, lo stai facendo, vero? Sei così carino se pensi che sia un modo per sbarazzarsi di me.”  
 _L’aula è proprio dietro l’angolo._  
“Qual è il problema, Louis? Non ti piacerebbe fare una piccola chiacchierata?”  
 _È ecologia È divertente. Sarà così divertente. Si divertirà così tanto._  
E poi lo colpiscono forte, quelle parole che Harry non ha pronunciato fino a quel momento.  
“Wow. Pensavo stessi provando a dimostrarmi che fossi forte. Che non hai paura di un confronto.”  
 _Sai cosa? Fanculo ecologia._  
Si ferma bruscamente, cercando di calmare il respiro sempre più rapido. I suoi piccoli pugni stringono forte i suoi libri.  
Questo è il momento in cui dovrebbe comportarsi da persona matura. Qui è dove dovrebbe solo lanciargli un’occhiataccia e poi continuare a camminare. Qui è dove dovrebbe dimostrare di essere razionale, adulto e non influenzato dalle parole di Harry.  
Il fatto è che… non è così.  
Louis si gira lentamente per incontrare gli occhi dello spirito. C’è un bagliore di umorismo in loro che lo irrita così tanto da volergli strappare i capelli. Vuole strappare i capelli stupidi _di Harry_.  
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” Dice tra i denti.  
Harry alza le sopracciglia in un modo che dovrebbe sembrare innocente.  
“Ho solo pensato di venire a salutarti e magari fare una piccola chiacchierata amichevole.”  
“No, non è vero.”  
“Non proprio, no.” Harry scrolla le spalle in modo non dispiaciuto. “Sei solo carino quando ti arrabbi.”  
 _Carino_.  
Louis non vuole più essere carino. Soprattutto non agli occhi di qualcuno come Harry Styles.  
“Perché sei così ossessionato da me?” Chiede, spalancando gli occhi per la frustrazione. “Cosa mi rende così incredibilmente speciale per te?”  
“Ossessionato da te? Tesoro, ti sto facendo un favore. Sto solo cercando di aiutarti a realizzare.”  
“Realizzare cosa, esattamente? Perché penso che dovresti aver capito ormai che non mi importa niente di te.”  
Il sorriso di Harry sarebbe quasi dolce se non fosse stato per il luccichio leggermente indurito dei suoi occhi. “Il tuo posto, piccolo. Devi realizzare il tuo posto.”  
L’alto spirito si avvicina lentamente a Louis mentre inizia a parlare con una finta voce gentile.  
“Sei dentro una cosa più grande di te, folletto,” dice leggermente. “Vuoi essere visto, vero? Vuoi essere un _eroe_.”  
Ci sono risate intorno a loro, e Louis si rende conto che quasi tutti si sono fermati per assistere alla loro conversazione. Assistere ad Harry Styles che abbatte la povera piccola fata.  
Non è una coincidenza che Harry abbia scelto questo giorno, proprio ora, per fare tutto ciò. Sa che Louis è al limite. Lo sta facendo solo per scherzare con lui e provocarlo, per metterlo in ridicolo. Questo gli fa pizzicare la pelle dalla rabbia.  
“È così dolce, lo è davvero,” continua Harry, annuendo come se provasse compassione. “È un bel pensiero. Mi piacerebbe che realizzassi il tuo sogno e che diventassi un cavaliere alato alto tre piedi con indosso un’armatura splendente. Ma, sai com’è,” sospira malinconicamente. “Ho un dovere da compiere, no? Come spirito.”  
“Immagino di sì,” parla freddamente Louis, la mascella serrata.  
Harry lo guarda e annuisce. “Grazie per la comprensione, Louis. Anche se devo avvisarti; farà male.”  
“Non lo avrei mai detto.”  
L’aria è densa e tesa con un grande silenzio da parte di tutti. Louis fissa Harry gelido, mantenendo l’aggressività a un livello impressionante. È sorpreso di non essere ancora esploso.  
Sono di nuovo vicini. Harry sta torreggiando davanti a lui, guardando in basso con un’espressione condiscendente incisa nei suoi lineamenti.  
“Non sei _niente_ ,” parla lentamente. “Non andrai mai vicino a nessuna delle cose che sogni. Sei una piccola creatura delicata con il cuore di un bambino e hai il solo compito di far crescere bellissimi fiori. Non sarai più di questo, Louis, non ne hai la possibilità. Non _appartieni_ a un mondo come questo. Prima lo capirai, meglio sarà per te e più semplice sarà per me.”  
Non dovrebbe far male. Non dovrebbe far male affatto; davvero, davvero non dovrebbe perché Harry lo sta dicendo solo per guardare il dolore negli occhi di Louis.  
Ma _fa_ male. Fa più male di qualsiasi altra cosa Louis abbia sperimentato nella sua vita per colpa di semplici parole.  
Ha sempre avuto paura di ciò, è questo il punto. Di non equivalere mai a nulla, di non significare mai niente per nessuno tranne che come strumento. Paura di non poter mai fare qualcosa per cambiare, paura di vivere per l’eternità la sua vita come la fata piccola e fragile che non può fare altro se non crescere alberi e raccogliere frutta.  
E ce l’ha, adesso. È come se ogni singola emozione negativa che stava premendo sotto la sua pelle da quando si è svegliato questa mattina fosse in aumento, e Louis si ritrova a voler spaccare qualsiasi cosa.  
Vuole che Harry si senta _malissimo_. Vuole che si attorcigli sul pavimento per il dolore, vuole che rimanga a bocca aperta mentre annaspa per un po’ di aria, vuole che chieda perdono. Vuole che Harry provi esattamente ciò che fa provare alle altre creature ogni singolo giorno.  
Non lascerà che Harry vinca. Non Louis. Perché Louis può fare _tutto_ ciò che vuole.  
Quindi respira profondamente un paio di volte, e poi guarda Harry con tutto il coraggio che riesce a raccogliere, lo sguardo pieno di sfida.  
“Non vincerai,” dice lentamente, rifiutando di distogliere lo sguardo da quello presuntuoso di Harry.  
Lo spirito sembra così condiscendente e Louis vuole fargli del male. “Che cosa non vincerò, folletto?”  
Louis non risponde alla sua domanda. Anzi, restringe semplicemente gli occhi e si avvicina.  
“Vuoi sapere la cosa divertente di tutto questo?” Chiede. “Eccoti qui, mentre cerchi di dirmi che sono un illuso, che non combinerò mai niente - quando tu hai guadagnato tutta la tua forza e potenza dalla paura. Sei dove sei solo perché le persone intorno a te hanno paura che le farai del male. Come ti fa _sentire_ questo, Harry? Per favore, dimmi come ci si sente a sapere che ogni singola persona che hai accanto è così terribilmente spaventata da te da sentirsi in dovere di comportarsi come i tuoi piccoli schiavi o evitare il tuo nome ed il tuo essere. Dimmi cosa si prova a non avere nessuno se non te stesso su cui contare per quanto riguarda assolutamente tutto. Com’è sentirsi soli in quel modo, Harry? Per favore, illuminami- dimmi come ci si sente a conoscere solo il dolore, perché deve essere _insopportabile_.”  
Gli occhi dello spirito dai capelli ricci continuano a oscurarsi mentre Louis parla, e lui vuole quasi ridere perché sta _funzionando_.  
Quindi continua.  
“Se la metti in questo modo, allora nemmeno tu conosci il mondo più di me. Fai solo del male alle persone perché non ti occorrono abilità reali per farlo. Fai solo del male perché è l’unico modo in cui sentirai mai qualcosa di diverso dal vuoto. Un’anima come te, Harry, non conoscerà mai l’amore o la felicità, perché sei fatto per distruggere tutto. Conoscerai solo il dolore e ti compatisco. Ti _compatisco_.”  
Il ghigno condiscendente è completamente caduto dalla faccia di Harry mentre parlava, e Louis prova un piccolo senso di orgoglio per questo. Harry non ha tutto il potere che pensa di avere. La mascella dello spirito è stretta e la fata quasi teme che possa spezzarsi. Gli occhi verdissimi del riccio ora sono più scuri di una notte invernale senza stelle.  
“Sei così _ingenuo_ ,” sputa fuori alla fine.  
“Forse,” Louis continua a fissarli. “Ma anche tu, tesoro.”  
“Probabilmente dovresti andare.” La voce di Harry è pungente e severa.  
“Sei così triste,” continua a spingere Louis, troppo accecato dall’odio per capire persino cosa sta dicendo Harry. Vuole solo _romperlo_ in mille pezzi. “Tua _madre_ , che dovrebbe amarti e prendersi cura di te, ti ha creato semplicemente come uno strumento per far sì che tu faccia il suo sporco lavoro, e te ne vai in giro come se possedessi il mondo. Sei _tu_ quello che non vale niente.”  
Sa di aver fatto un errore quando un ringhio terrificante lascia la bocca di Harry e quest’ultimo balza in avanti con i pugni chiusi.  
Louis si alza immediatamente da terra per autodifesa, volando a pochi metri da terra.  
“Ti ucciderò,” sibila Harry, e non sembra nemmeno una minaccia. Sembra una promessa. Louis è riuscito davvero a colpire un tasto dolente con le sue parole. “Ti _ucciderò_.”  
E inizia a correre, e Louis inizia a volare, e...  
Sì, questa è stata probabilmente una pessima idea. Ed è tutta colpa del suo carattere stupido. _Stupido_.  
Si precipitano lungo il corridoio. Le ali di Louis colpiscono alcune persone in faccia, lasciando le creature confuse e con solo un sibilo di vento come conferma che è effettivamente accaduto. Harry è proprio dietro di lui, le labbra increspate per il disprezzo e i pugni stretti dalla rabbia, ogni tanto allunga una mano per afferrare il suo corpo fluttuante. Spinge senza pietà le povere anime, gli occhi fissi sulla delicata schiena della fata.  
Louis sente il cuore in gola, svolazzando in modo irregolare mentre lotta per farsi strada attraverso l’edificio. Una parte di lui si chiede perché Harry non lo fermi, perché non gli faccia del male quando, ovviamente, potrebbe trasformarlo in un disastro contorto in pochi secondi.  
È grato del fatto che non lo stia facendo, però. Un po’ rende le cose più facili per lui.   
Le sue ali probabilmente non si sono mai mosse così velocemente in vita sua. È estremamente bizzarro ma questo, combinato con l’adrenalina che pompa nelle sue vene e la scusa di spingere le persone, in realtà allevia molto Louis. È quasi... è quasi _divertente_.  
Si guarda indietro rapidamente, e osservando Harry con gli occhi neri e la faccia severa quasi sul procinto di acciuffarlo, un’idea gli balena in mente; probabilmente Harry lo sta facendo per dimostrare qualcosa. Sta deliberatamente cercando di dare la caccia a Louis senza usare i suoi poteri, e per quanto gli riguarda, lo spirito fallirà in modo spettacolare. Louis non può fare a meno di far uscire una risatina. Ha reso Harry ‘L’Anima di Algos’ Styles così arrabbiato che ha sentito il bisogno di dargli la caccia fisicamente. È una sorta di talento peculiare.   
Ovviamente, però, Harry nota il divertimento di Louis, e questo fa sì che i suoi occhi si restringano ancora di più, e poi _scompare_ , proprio come aveva fatto dopo l’incidente di Camron. Louis è così sorpreso della sua azione che si ferma a mezz’aria, aggrottando le sopracciglia in modo confuso.  
“Ti stai divertendo, folletto?” Gli chiede improvvisamente una voce nell’orecchio, e Louis guaisce e vola di nuovo contro il soffitto.  
Harry sembra in qualche modo soddisfatto di se stesso per averlo sorpreso fino a quel punto, e guarda audacemente la fata.  
“Qualcuno è un codardo,” afferma.  
"Qualcuno si sta comportando da verme che non conosce il concetto di spazio personale,” ribatte Louis accaldato, incrociando le braccia.  
“Aspetterò letteralmente tutto il giorno,” promette Harry. “Sarò lieto di restare qui fino a quando le tue ali non ti faranno cedere per la stanchezza.”  
“Perderai la lezione,” prova Louis e si sente subito stupido dopo averlo detto perché sì, è una scusa debole. Una scusa estremamente debole.  
Harry emette una risata e Louis arrossisce. “Beh, anche tu però.”  
La fata osserva l’altro ragazzo con cautela mentre lentamente, molto lentamente, scende di nuovo a terra. Harry non rompe il contatto visivo, restando completamente immobile mentre Louis si muove. Non fa alcun tentativo per attaccarlo, ma la sua postura è ancora terribilmente ostile, quindi Louis non pensa affatto che lo lascerà andare.  
Ed ha ragione, perché non appena il giovane tocca con i piedi a terra, Harry si lancia in avanti ed eccoli di nuovo.  
Raggiungono le scale di marmo, volando giù da esse alla velocità della luce. O beh, Louis sta volando. Harry potrebbe anche star rotolando giù, ma al giovane piace pensare che lo spirito abbia un po’ di dignità. O forse no.  
Vorrebbe vederlo rotolare giù, però. Sarebbe molto divertente.  
Una cosa divertente di Harry è che nonostante abbia un solido corpo umanizzato, non sembra possedere molte funzioni umane. Per prima cosa, sembra non rimanere mai senza fiato. Tenta persino di avviare una conversazione con Louis in diverse occasioni; probabilmente solo per enfatizzare quanto sia impassibile dal loro piccolo inseguimento.  
Questo lo irrita a non finire.  
Stanno ancora salendo le scale; sembrano non finire mai. Anche se Louis pensa più volte che ormai devono aver raggiunto il primo piano, sembra che ci siano sempre più scalini. Le sue ali si stanno stancando. Il suo respiro è pesante e si morde il labbro mentre si costringe a continuare.  
Harry, come sempre, sembra accorgersene. “Stanco?”  
“Nei tuoi sogni,” ringhia Louis.  
“Bene. Fai attenzione a non spezzarti.”  
 _Quel piccolo stronzo._  
Louis gli lancia uno sguardo disgustato, prima di puntare dritto verso l’ultima (finalmente) rampa di scale. Ora vedrà, quel pretenzioso idiota.  
Quindi schizza. Vola più veloce di quanto il suo corpicino possa concedergli, e riesce a sentire Harry cadere dietro di lui e con un sorriso felice sulle sue labbra sottili, si schianta contro il muro giù per il corridoio. Harry non si vede da nessuna parte. Louis è il _vincitore_.  
Tranne per il fatto che.  
Louis si gira confusamente intorno.  
Questo corridoio è troppo piccolo, è troppo buio ed è troppo vuoto per essere il piano principale dell’edificio. In realtà, è quasi claustrofobicamente stretto ora che ci fa effettivamente caso. Nessuna luce è accesa, tranne quelle bluastre che escono dalle piccole fessure della porta allineate sul lato sinistro del corridoio.  
È allora che si rende conto che non è al piano principale. È nel seminterrato.  
Il _seminterrato_. Qui è dove puoi viaggiare in altri mondi.  
Questo posto non dovrebbe essere molto, _molto_ chiuso e proibito?  
Louis si sente a disagio quando si rende conto di dove si trova- lo ucciderebbero se qualcuno lo beccasse qui sotto. Rapidamente si gira per risalire e andarsene.   
E poi salta in aria con un grido.  
Harry è appoggiato casualmente al muro a pochi passi di distanza, studiandosi con noncuranza le unghie.  
“Come lo _fai_?” Louis accusa con tono acuto, aggrottando le sopracciglia per lo stress.  
Il riccio gli lancia un sorriso secco, e poi il corpicino di Louis viene premuto contro una delle porte, le ali doloranti per il fatto di essere spinte così duramente contro il legno. Ha un braccio muscoloso sotto il mento, che lo tiene in piedi. Sta aggiungendo una pressione scomoda alle sue clavicole e alla gola, e il giovane cerca disperatamente di dimenarsi dalla presa salda.  
Il respiro di Harry è sulle sue labbra.  
“Pensavi davvero che avrei lasciato perdere?” Lo spirito ringhia. Louis incontra i suoi occhi. Sono oscuri e intimidatori, le pupille dilatate, e gli fa venire i brividi lungo la schiena. È _fregato_.  
“Sai, mi piaci come sei, Louis,” continua Harry, con voce bassa e severa. “Davvero. Ma devi imparare a tenere sotto controllo la tua fottuta bocca, o giuro su Dio che-”  
“Mi farai del male?” Louis sputa, cercando di ottenere il massimo vantaggio dalla sua risposta, considerando la sua posizione. “Non sarebbe la prima volta.”  
“Parli e parli, ma non capisci niente.”  
“E tu sei patetico.”  
Gli occhi di Harry sono enormi così da vicino, ardenti con ciò che Louis può solo descrivere come vero odio.  
“Tu,” sussurra Harry, avvicinandosi, “devi stare _zitto_.”  
Louis mette su la sua espressione più arrogante, alzando il mento meglio che può, e fissa i due fuochi neri a pochi centimetri dai suoi stessi occhi.  
“Costringimi.”  
Il labbro superiore a forma di petalo di rosa di Harry si arriccia, e Louis non può fare altro se non maledire se stesso per non essere stato in grado di stare zitto. Aspetta che arrivi il dolore, ma poi sta cadendo.  
Il legno su cui è spinto svanisce dalla sua schiena, e la fata può solo emettere un piccolo guaito mentre cade all’indietro, Harry che inciampa con lui  
I prossimi secondi volano incredibilmente velocemente.  
Qualcuno sta urlando furiosamente contro di loro qualcosa tipo ‘ _tornate indietro, allontanatevi, bambini stupidi_ ,’ ma non hanno il tempo di ascoltare, perché Harry è ancora addosso a lui e Louis è troppo basso per sostenere entrambi e ritrovare l’equilibrio. Quindi continua incessantemente a cadere all’indietro per altri tre passi.  
Vede prima gli occhi di Harry. Sono di nuovo verdi. Sono verdi, sono più larghi che mai e sono inorriditi.  
“No, Louis, _cazzo_ , dobbiamo-”  
E poi c’è qualcosa sul pavimento, qualcosa che Louis immaginerebbe sia una specie di soglia, e ogni possibilità di riguadagnare stabilità prima che il avvenga un disastro scivola irrimediabilmente tra le sue dita.  
Louis emette uno strillo spaventato e scava disperatamente le unghie nella parte superiore delle braccia di Harry perché ha bisogno di una sorta di stabilità.  
E poi stanno entrambi cadendo, ruzzolando, precipitando.  
  
~  
  
È nauseabondo.  
È come se l’universo non riuscisse a decidere dove portarli; i colori, le intemperie e l’ambiente circostante passano in una foschia violenta, lasciando Louis vertiginoso e impaurito e aggrappato disperatamente al braccio di Harry nel tentativo di rimanere in qualche modo aggrappato a qualcosa. Probabilmente si vergognerebbe, se non fosse che il fatto che è po’ troppo occupato a sopravvivere per preoccuparsi della vergogna in questo momento, e in secondo luogo, può sentire la presa di Harry intorno alla sua vita, quindi nessuno può incolparlo davvero.  
Quando finalmente atterrano, il colpo è forte e Louis si riempie la faccia di erba. Erba perfettamente verde, irrigata. Sbatte le ali e vola in piedi in pochi secondi, guardandosi attorno preoccupato. È una bellissima foresta, lo è davvero. Ogni singola macchia di verde è gestita in modo impeccabile e ogni centimetro di prato in vista è perfettamente tagliato e nutrito. I sentieri sono uniformemente granulosi e gli alberi sono appena fioriti.  
Louis conosce questo posto. Viaggia da lì a casa praticamente da quando è nato.  
“Dove siamo?” Chiede Harry, apparentemente angosciato.  
“Oh mio Dio,” geme Louis. “Oh mio _Dio_.”  
“ _Dove cazzo siamo, Louis_?”  
Una ragazza con un cappuccio rosso saltella sul sentiero a pochi passi di distanza da loro.  
Louis fa del suo meglio per mantenere la sua voce al normale livello di conversazione quando risponde, perché a dire la verità, preferirebbe urlare in questo momento.  
“Benvenuto nel villaggio di Grim,” dice amaramente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Capitolo quattro - Il Villaggio Di Grimm

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo quattro - Il Villaggio Di Grimm.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sono nel villaggio di Grimm.  
Sono nel _villaggio di Grimm_.  
Louis è caduto attraverso un portale rotto fino ad arrivare al villaggio di Grimm e non c’è nessun modo sicuro per tornare all’Università dei Tre, ed è bloccato con _Harry Styles_.  
“Oh mio Dio.” Sibila di nuovo, guardandosi intorno. “Che cosa hai _fatto_?”  
Harry si alza da terra, togliendosi l’erba dai jeans e dalle braccia, quindi alza la testa di fronte alla domanda accusatoria di Louis, fissandolo con uno sguardo omicida.  
“Cosa ho fatto _io_?” Sputa fuori furiosamente, indicando se stesso. “Non ho fatto niente. Sei _tu_ quello che non riesce a stare in piedi da solo per tre fottuti secondi.”  
Louis sussulta, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Scusa, chi mi stava spingendo contro quella porta perfettamente apribile?”  
“Apribile non è nemmeno una _parola_ ,” sbuffa Harry, deridendolo. “Hai le _ali_ , per l’amor di Dio, non è così difficile usarle.”  
“Beh, tu hai la capacità di teletrasportarti quando e dove preferisci, quindi non osare incolpare me. Inoltre, forse avrei potuto usare le mie ali se non fossero state doloranti dopo – ripeto – essere stato violentemente sbattuto contro una porta!”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Se non ti fossi comportato come un fottuto moccioso dal primo istante, non saresti stato spinto contro una fottuta porta.”  
“Oh, davvero,” Louis si mette le mani sui fianchi. “Beh, ho dovuto difendermi in qualche modo.”  
“Mi stai letteralmente chiedendo di darti un pugno in faccia, lo sai?”  
“E sai che anche io posso decidere di tirarti un pugno, vero?” Risponde Louis.  
Harry gli sorride. “Sei troppo debole per farmi male.”  
“Vuoi provare i miei pugni?”  
Harry sta ripetutamente stringendo e allentando i pugni, inspira profondamente attraverso il naso con gli occhi chiusi. La sua mascella è rigida, il collo è teso e Louis lo detesta con tutto il cuore.  
“No,” risponde semplicemente il riccio.  
Louis lo fissa accigliato.  
“No?” Ripete subito dopo, quasi arrabbiato per il fatto che Harry si sia arreso così facilmente. Louis era pronto a controbattere, avrebbe potuto metterlo K.O. Forse. Può darsi. Probabilmente no. Ma adesso non lo saprà mai.  
“No,” conferma lo spirito, interrompendo il filo dei pensieri di Louis. “Perché tu sei quello che ci guiderà verso un nuovo portale e sarà più facile per entrambi se sarai tutto intero.”  
Il riccio comincia a guardarsi intorno per studiare l’ambiente e il castano lo osserva incredulo. Sta lentamente iniziando a sospettare che Harry non sia soltanto uno spirito crudele, ma che sia anche leggermente pazzo.  
Louis inclina la testa su un lato, incrocia le braccia al petto e sbatte le palpebre.  
“Perché dovremmo cercare un altro portale? E chi ti dice che ti aiuterò?”  
“Lo dico io,” Harry si volta per affrontare di nuovo la fata e indica il sentiero che conduce all’interno della foresta. “Presumo che seguiremo questa strada, o sbaglio?”  
Louis sa esattamente cosa potrebbe rispondere. _No, non sbagli. Segui il sentiero per circa mezzo miglio e poi gira a sinistra accanto alle tre betulle. Le uniche della loro specie all’interno della foresta. Prosegui dritto per un centinaio di metri, gira a destra verso il prato delle margherite, attraversa il torrente sinuoso, gira ancora a destra presso la casa dei sette nani, prosegui ancora per un po’ e oltrepassa la siepe di spine, infine troverai una grossa quercia. Cammina sul lato destro, poi sei arrivato._  
Ma non lo farà; prima di tutto, perché dovrebbe fare un favore ad Harry? Seconda cosa, perché diavolo dovrebbe andarsene?  
“Non attraverseremo un altro portale,” dichiara Louis. “È irrazionale e rischioso.”  
Harry lo guarda intensamente. “Beh, dobbiamo uscire da qui, no?”  
Louis sopprime un gemito esasperato.  
“Harry, caro,” inizia a dire con tono condiscendente. “Ti sei perso la parte in cui i portali sono rotti?”  
“Haha,” ridacchia Harry. “Ascolta, non possiamo restare qua. Dobbiamo provare a tornare indietro.”  
“Sei davvero così stupido?” Louis fissa lo spirito dai capelli ricci. “Questo è un posto _fantastico_ rispetto a dove saremmo potuti finire. Siamo fortunati ad essere atterrati qui. Conosco questo posto come il palmo della mia mano, e non è pericoloso. Abbiamo avuto l’immensa fortuna di finire in un posto sicuro e tu vuoi _andartene_?”  
“Non mi importa dove finiremo, staremo bene.”  
“No, non è così!” La frustrazione sta ribollendo di nuovo nel petto di Louis, minacciando di traboccare. Harry vuole morire? È stupido, per caso? O sta scherzando? “Resteremo qui, nel villaggio di Grimm, finché non saremo sicuri che i portali funzionino di nuovo.”  
Harry si pizzica il ponte del naso ed espira lentamente. “Non sappiamo quanto tempo ci vorrà. Credimi, non è una cosa che risolveranno in un paio di giorni. I grandi Tre e gli Dei dovranno cooperare tra loro per risolvere questo problema. Potrebbero volerci _mesi_.”  
“Allora resteremo qui per mesi, Harry. Non attraverserò un altro portale rischiando di finire nel Tartaro o in qualcosa di altrettanto orribile.”  
“Andrebbe bene comunque.”  
“No,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “ _Tu_ staresti bene. Io, invece, verrei mangiato vivo in un posto come quello.”  
Harry riflette tra sé e sé. “Vero. Ma sono sicuro che possiamo trovare una sorta di accordo per affrontare questo problema.”  
Louis quasi scoppia a ridere. Harry deve essere completamente impazzito. “Non farei mai un patto con te. Mai. Sono sicuro che finirei per soffrire parecchio.”  
Harry si mette una mano nel punto in cui dovrebbe esserci il cuore. Louis pensa che all’interno dello spirito ci sia soltanto il vuoto.  
“Non ti _fidi_ di me?” Domanda il riccio, fingendosi ferito.  
Louis sbuffa. “Oh smettila. Non ce ne andiamo, punto.”  
Incrocia le braccia al petto per sottolineare che non cambierà idea, e si siede sull’erba con la schiena rivolta ad Harry. Il riccio sospira profondamente e resta in silenzio per qualche minuto.  
“Louis, ascolta,” dice di nuovo dopo un po’, la voce bassa e quasi implorante. “Questa potrebbe essere la decisione migliore della tua vita. Potrebbe essere un’avventura straordinaria. Potrebbe essere _divertente_.”  
Sa cosa sta cercando di fare Harry. È dolorosamente ovvio che questo è un tentativo di manipolarlo. Louis non si arrenderà, però. Raddrizza la schiena e alza il mento in segno di sfida.  
“So cosa stai facendo,” spiega la fata.  
“Davvero non ti capisco Louis.” continua lo spirito, ignorando completamente ciò che ha detto il castano. “Continui a voler dimostrare di essere forte e coraggioso, ma quando hai un’opportunità d’oro per trasformare le tue parole in fatti, ti tiri indietro.”  
“Non mi sto tirando indietro,” protesta Louis. “C’è differenza tra essere avventurosi ed essere stupidi.”  
“No, non c’è. E lo sapresti se fossi davvero avventuroso.”  
Louis sospira di nuovo. Una parte di lui vuole ancora protestare, ma sa che Harry sta cercando di provocarlo ed è stanco di parlare.  
“Sei fuori di testa.”  
“Bene!” Esclama il riccio, e Louis riesce a sentire il suo sguardo bruciargli sul collo. “Fai come ti pare.”  
All’inizio Louis è sorpreso dal fatto che Harry si sia arreso, che sia riuscito a convincerlo a fare le cose a modo suo – ancora una volta, potrebbe aggiungere. Se c’è una cosa che ha imparato, anche se non gli piace ammetterlo, è che in quel campo sono identici; sono entrambi incredibilmente testardi.  
Lui ovviamente detiene la corona perché ha vinto per ben due volte. Il bastone di Camron e poi il portale. Dovrebbe fare una lista e appenderla al muro del suo dormitorio per guardarla ogni volta che si sente triste. Se dovranno trascorrere un mese in compagnia l’uno dell’altro, diventerà una cosa del tutto normale vincere.  
Poi, sente di nuovo un profondo sospiro ed Harry continua a parlare.  
“Sei un tale codardo,” mormora. “Hai seriamente avuto la possibilità, proprio qui, di dimostrare che mi sbagliavo su di te – cosa che, potrei aggiungere, nessuno ha mai fatto prima – e invece hai solo dimostrato che avevo ragione.”  
Louis stringe le labbra. “No, non l’ho fatto.”  
“Come vuoi. Immagino che i ragazzi all’università ameranno riderci sopra, non appena lo sapranno.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere. “Non mi interessa se tu e i tuoi stupidi amici riderete di me. Il mio intero mondo non ruota attorno a ciò che gli altri pensano di me.”  
“Louis,” insiste Harry. “Questa è letteralmente l’unica cosa a cui tieni. Quello, e i bei fiori.”  
Louis ha davvero voglia di litigare con Harry e urlargli addosso. “Non è vero!”  
“Visto?” Ridacchia il riccio. “Mi hai appena dimostrato di nuovo che avevo ragione.”  
“Non l’ho fatto!” Louis vola in piedi, furioso. “Potrei facilmente attraversare i portali e comportarmi in modo sconsiderato se lo volessi, okay? Ma sono intelligente Harry, e penso che sia meglio restare fermi qua.”  
Harry fa il broncio e studia le sue unghie.  
“Ma come faremo a sapere che non ti stai solo nascondendo dietro questa scusa? Forse hai solo paura.”  
“Te lo dimostrerò, va bene.” Louis fissa lo spirito con aria indifferente.  
Harry lo guarda da sotto le folte ciglia scure. “Va tutto bene folletto, ti capisco. So che ci sono dei mondi spaventosi là fuori. Tu rimani qui e aiuti l’erba a crescere, non ti biasimo.”  
Louis stringe i pugni e arriccia il naso, e sa che sta cadendo dritto nella stupida trappola di Harry, che il riccio lo sta manipolando a suo piacimento e lui non sta facendo nulla per ribellarsi. Ma a questo punto non può farci niente. Il riccio si limita a sorridere dolcemente e questo lo fa innervosire ancora di più.  
“Posso fare _tutto_ quello che tu pensi non possa fare.” Ringhia Louis.  
“Allora provalo,” risponde Harry calmo, così calmo che quasi lo fa infuriare.  
“Va bene,” Louis dice, e appena quelle parole lasciano la sua bocca sa che se ne pentirà. “Okay. Ma quando torniamo indietro, starai lontano da me e i miei amici. Non guarderai nemmeno dalla mia parte. E ovviamente- non che mi importi davvero, ma comunque, dirai a tutti i tuoi amici che sono stato coraggioso e che ti eri sbagliato su di me. E dovrai assicurarti che nessuno del tuo gruppo mi infastidisca più.”  
“Dolcezza,” mormora il riccio. “Se lo fai davvero, canterò le tue lodi davanti a tutta la scuola per il resto del nostro tempo lì, non preoccuparti.”  
“E come faccio a sapere che posso fidarmi di te?”  
“Perché mantengo sempre le promesse che potrebbero essere gratificanti per me,” Harry fa spallucce. “Detto questo, ovviamente, se decidi di tirarti indietro di nuovo, ammetterai a tutti che _tu_ hai sbagliato, quando ritorneremo. Dirai a tutto come io ho salvato il tuo culo più e più volte. E stare lontano da te, beh- dipenderà tutto da quello che voglio io.”  
Una parte del cervello di Louis gli sta urlando di fermarsi, dicendogli che l’intera scommessa è assolutamente ridicola e che le loro condizioni sono superficiali e imbarazzanti, al di là del fatto che dovrebbe far sì che il suo benessere venga prima del suo ego, almeno una volta nella vita.  
La parte restante del cervello di Louis dice a quell’altra di restare zitta.  
Lui può farlo, farà vedere ad Harry che è in grado di fare tutto ciò che gli ha detto. È un gioco, e solo gli Dei sanno quanto Louis ama giocare.  
Sarà spietato, e probabilmente lo sarà anche il riccio. Sarà l’avversario più difficile che abbia mai dovuto affrontare.  
Potrebbe essere divertente.  
“Seguimi Styles,” dice con tono serio, poi gira su se stesso e inizia a camminare.  
“Non vedo l’ora,” sussurra Harry con un sorrisetto.  
Louis non guarda indietro nemmeno una volta, sa che il riccio è proprio dietro di lui. Per la prima volta sono incredibilmente silenziosi, nessuno dei due emette alcun suono, si sente soltanto lo scricchiolio della ghiaia sotto i loro piedi. È divertente, decide Louis, ascoltare la natura. Ne ha avuto abbastanza della voce esasperante di Harry.  
Sfortunatamente, non vanno molto lontani prima che il silenzio venga rotto.  
“Aspetta,” dice Harry a bassa voce. “Smettila di camminare.”  
Louis geme infastidito. “Cosa c’è?”  
“ _Zitto_!”  
Harry lo prende per un polso e lo trascina dietro un grande albero, facendo cenno con la testa in direzione di un prato lì vicino. Cappuccetto Rosso, a quanto pare, si è fermata a raccogliere dei fiori. Di nuovo. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Questa non è la terra, Harry. La magia qua è normale, le è permesso vederci. Le ho persino parlato una volta, è molto carina e dolce.”  
All’inizio Harry sembra tranquillo, e Louis pensa che allo spirito non piaccia essere ripreso. Mentirebbe se dicesse che non lo capisce, perché lui non è mai stato in grado di perdere nel corso della sua vita, ma è stranamente soddisfacente vederlo su qualcun altro.  
“Oh,” mormora il riccio, abbassando lo sguardo.  
È così alto che Louis ha paura di farsi venire il torcicollo a forza di guardarlo da vicino.  
“Possiamo continuare a camminare?” Chiede con impazienza, staccando il polso dalla presa del riccio.  
“No, aspetta,” protesta Harry, mentre guarda la giovane donna nel prato. “Le cose si stanno facendo interessanti.”  
“Cosa stai-”  
“Sssshhh!” Lo zittisce Harry, il che-  
_Assolutamente no._  
Louis espira bruscamente e lo guarda offeso, sentendosi profondamente insultato come mai prima in vita sua.  
“Mi hai appena _zittito_ , Harry Styles?”  
“Puoi chiudere quella bocca per tre secondi, Louis? Onestamente. C’è un lupo nei dintorni, voglio vedere se le farà del male.”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e sposta lo sguardo verso il prato per vedere cosa succede.  
“Sei abominevole,” sussurra per informare lo spirito, che sicuramente non approva.  
Harry sbuffa. “Quanti dizionari hai ingoiato nella tua vita?”  
Quello che sta succedendo è proprio quello che Louis sospettava; è lo stesso lupo che ha visto in giro un paio di volte. È grande e ha una morbida pelliccia color caramello, non molto diversa dai suoi capelli, e si sta avvicinando a Cappuccetto Rosso come se avesse paura che lei possa scappare e urlare.  
Ma lei non lo fa. Sorride e saluta il lupo, allungando una mano per accarezzarlo. Il lupo sembra estremamente contento, emette alcuni versi di apprezzamento e si scioglie sotto il tocco della ragazza.  
È davvero una scena toccante. Louis si sente felice.  
Harry, invece, sospira deluso.  
“Dannazione, speravo che la situazione diventasse più interessante.”  
Louis gli lancia uno sguardo per nulla impressionato, riversando sull’altro ogni sensazione negativa che riesce a raccogliere e fissandolo per un paio di secondi, in modo da fargli capire che è uno spreco di ossigeno rispondergli, quindi torna a guardare la coppia sul prato.  
Cappuccetto Rosso sta sistemando i fiori nel cestino, mentre intrattiene una conversazione unilaterale con il lupo. Louis è commosso dalla sua gentilezza. In effetti, ammira le persone gentili con gli animali- questa caratteristica dice molto sul loro carattere. Non si fiderebbe mai di una persona cattiva nei confronti degli animali. Inoltre, gli animali sono fin troppo buoni e innocenti per questi mondi. Dovrebbero essere riconosciuti i per i loro sforzi.  
Non ci vuole molto prima che la ragazza si alzi in piedi di nuovo, le mani delicate che spazzolano via l’erba dal suo mantello rosso, poi accarezza il lupo un’ultima volta e correre attraverso il bosco.  
Il lupo resta fermo al suo posto per un po’. All’improvviso sembra così solo e Louis prova l’istinto irrazionale di avvicinarsi per abbracciarlo.  
“Dobbiamo fare qualcosa,” sussurra al riccio.  
Harry fissa prima Louis, poi aggrotta le sopracciglia come se non potesse sopportare la compassione sul viso della fata.  
“Louis, è stata una perdita di tempo. Andiamo e basta.”  
“Ma guardalo,” implora Louis, sporgendo il labbro inferiore. “Sembra aver bisogno di qualcuno.”  
“Che è esattamente il motivo per cui non voglio andar- porca puttana,” Harry si interrompe, gli occhi spalancati e la mascella rigida. “Va bene, wow. Cazzo.”  
“Guarda, il tuo vocabolario è davvero così scarso che senti sempre il bisogno di-”  
Harry non lo ascolta nemmeno, afferra le sue spalle per girarlo nella direzione del lupo.  
Tuttavia, non c’è più nessun lupo nel prato. C’è un uomo nello stesso identico punto, un uomo che indossa solo un paio di pantaloncini. Un uomo seminudo seduto sull’erba con aria rassegnata.  
Louis socchiude gli occhi, confuso. “Che cosa-”  
“Quello è il _lupo_ , è un mutaforma.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Questa potrebbe non essere stata la sua risposta migliore, ma Louis non sa davvero cosa dire.  
Ammette di essere confuso; i mutaforma dovrebbero essere creature imprevedibili e pericolose, con un temperamento impulsivo.  
Ma quel ragazzo non gli sembra così- la creatura davanti a loro sembra essere soltanto molto triste. Sembra così abbattuto che Louis non riesce a smettere di fissarlo. Ha bisogno di aiutare quella povera creatura. Non può continuare a camminare sapendo che quest’uomo adorabile è seduto tutto solo nella foresta.  
Esce da dietro l’albero ed esclama un semplice “Ehi!” per attirare l’attenzione del mutaforma.  
L’uomo sussulta e si alza in piedi, guardandosi intorno per trovare la fonte del suono. Quando vede Louis in piedi a pochi passi di distanza, sembra rilassarsi notevolmente, poi i suoi occhi si restringono, sospettosi.  
“Tu chi sei?”  
Il castano sorride luminoso. “Sono Louis. Sono una fata. Tu come ti chiami?”  
L’altro uomo – o ragazzo? – sembra ancora leggermente diffidente. “Liam.”  
“Liam,” ripete Louis, sorridendo. “Che bel nome. Cosa stai facendo qui?”  
L’uomo- anzi Liam, arrossisce. “Oh niente, davvero. Stavo semplicemente pensando.”  
“Pensare è una bella cosa. A cosa stavi pensando?”  
“Ehm sai, niente di che,” Liam si sposta leggermente per guardare dietro di lui. “Chi è il tuo amico?”  
Louis si volta per guardarsi le spalle. Harry è appoggiato contro l’albero dietro cui si erano precedentemente nascosti, le braccia incrociate e le labbra contratte. Lancia ad entrambi un sorriso tirato.  
“Oh,” il sorriso di Louis diminuisce leggermente. “Lui è Harry, e non siamo amici. Fa male alle persone per vivere.”  
Liam sembra comprensibilmente allarmato. “Dici… sul serio?”  
“Va tutto bene, non ti farà niente,” lo rassicura la fata. “Giusto, Harry?”  
“Certo che no,” risponde il riccio con tono secco, ispezionandosi le unghie.  
“Comunque,” continua Louis, concentrandosi sul lupo. “Sembravi solo, così ho pensato che forse ti piacerebbe avere un po’ di compagnia.”  
Liam sorride, anche se è un sorriso triste. “È carino da parte tua. Ma non preoccuparti, starò bene.”  
“Sentito Louis?” Borbotta Harry. “Starà bene, ora andiamocene.”  
“Se vuoi andartene, trova la strada da solo,” ribatte Louis, poi torna a rivolgersi a Liam. “Sento che qualcosa ti infastidisce. Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?”  
Harry geme. “Lo stai infastidendo proprio tu, folletto. Smettila.”  
Louis si volta a fissare lo spirito. “Mi dispiace, non ho capito quando ho richiesto la tua opinione?” Liam guarda attentamente tra i due un paio di volte, come se stesse cercando di dare un senso alla loro relazione. “Perché voi due siete qui insieme?”  
Louis agita la mano in modo sprezzante. “Lunga storia, non entriamo nei dettagli. Ora, parliamo un po’, okay? Parliamo del perché sei triste.”  
Il mutaforma si gratta il collo, a disagio. “Non è niente. Non devi-”  
“Ha qualcosa a che fare con l’adorabile Cappuccetto Rosso?” Lo interrompe gentilmente Louis.  
Questo sembra attirare l’attenzione di Liam. Il suo viso assume un’affascinante sfumatura di rosso e comincia a guardarsi le mani.  
“Il suo è Sophia, in realtà,” mormora “Come hai-”  
“Conosco questo posto, conosco le persone,” Il sorriso di Louis è compiaciuto. “Hai una cotta per lei? È davvero carina. Anche molto gentile.”  
Sembra che Liam voglia sprofondare nel terreno, e questo è il momento in cui Harry decide di avvicinarsi e partecipare alla conversazione.  
“Louis, sul serio. Lo stai mettendo a disagio.”  
“Come se tu non lo facessi mai.”  
Harry balbetta, incredulo, ma Louis ha già riportato la sua attenzione sull’uomo.  
“Perché non hai ancora fatto la tua mossa? Lei è adorabile. Tu sei adorabile. Perché non potete essere adorabili insieme?”  
Gli occhi di Liam si spostano tra Louis, Harry, le sue mani e gli alberi circostanti. Ha la fronte accigliata per la confusione, e poi scuote la testa. La fata pensa che il lupo non è adatto come animale a quel ragazzo dolce e tranquillo. Sembra un cucciolo smarrito, davvero, con grandi occhi marroni che gli ricordano del cioccolato fondente, combinati a sopracciglia folte e labbra carnose.  
Forse dovrebbe trasformarsi in un golden retriever o qualcosa del genere, davvero. I lupi dovrebbero essere predatori e Liam sembra più un fedele cane di famiglia.  
“Non so nemmeno cosa stia succedendo,” afferma Liam, grattandosi la testa. “Non – ascolta, è inutile che provi ad accoppiarci. Non mi guarderebbe mai.”  
È evidente che lo pensa sul serio, e Louis lo guarda accigliato. Non gli piacciono le persone infelici. Vuole che Liam sia felice e innamorato ed è determinato a farlo diventare tale prima di lasciare il villaggio di Grimm.  
“Beh, le hai davvero parlato? Sai, da essere umano intendo.”  
“È così strano,” mormora Liam a se stesso. “No, non l’ho mai fatto. Non potevo, io- io balbetto e inciampo nelle parole, probabilmente finirei per dire cose insensate, quindi no. È meglio così.”  
“Ma scommetto che le piacerebbe, sei simpatico. Dai, andiamo a parlarle!”  
“Non credo proprio che…”  
“Te ne pentirai per il resto della tua vita.”  
“Me ne pentirò se lo _faccio_ ,” ribatte Liam.  
“Ma perché alcune persone si negano la felicità?” Esclama Louis, alzando le mani in aria. “Questa cosa, questo struggerti per lei, non ti renderà felice! Perché non ci provi? Perché non cerchi qualcosa che possa renderti felice? L’amore ti renderà felice!”  
Harry ride, ma è una risata amara. “Oh Louis, non sai molto sulle emozioni umane, vero?”  
Louis non capisce. Cosa si è perso? L’amore non dovrebbe essere così complicato. L’amore dovrebbe essere facile come respirare. È quello che gli è stato detto fin da piccolo.  
Harry deve vedere l’incredulità sul suo viso, perché scuote la testa, sospirando.  
“Le persone non si limitano a provarci perché spesso hanno paura di essere _ferite_.”  
Non dà a Louis la possibilità di rispondere, ma si rivolge a Liam con un sorriso divertito.  
“Devi scusarlo,” dice con tono condiscendente. “Louis sta attraversando una sorta di crisi esistenziale della visione del mondo. Non è un’anima comprensiva. Lo porterò via con me…”  
“ _No_!” Louis guarda il giovane, i pugni stretti per la frustrazione. “Ascoltate, voi due. Non tutto è come lo descrivete voi. Le cose possono essere molto semplici! L’amore è semplice e divertente, e vale la pena correre un piccolo rischio. Andremo dalla nonna di Cappuccetto Rosso e la incontreremo. Va bene?”  
Si alza in punta di piedi e indica il sentiero. Harry geme e passa una mano tra le ciocche disordinate.  
“Louis, sei ridicolo. Non abbiamo niente a che fare con tutto questo.”  
Louis si astiene dal mostrare la lingua al riccio. “Adesso, facciamolo.”  
Liam rimane al suo posto, guardando esitante la fata all’inizio del sentiero, mentre aspetta gli altri due. Respira pesantemente, come se stesse cercando di abituarsi a quello che è appena successo, poi si alza a sua volta.  
“Bene, facciamolo. Tu però mi aiuterai.”  
E proprio in quel momento, Louis ride e batte le mani eccitato. “Grazie Liam! Andiamo a prenderci la tua ragazza!”  
Non guarda nemmeno nella direzione di Harry mentre chiede “Vieni, Curly?” per poi iniziare a camminare.  
Harry borbotta qualcosa e li segue.  
“Non chiamarmi mai più Curly, comunque,” mormora raggiungendo gli altri due e camminando accanto a Louis.  
Louis si limita a sorridere, soddisfatto.  
“Non dirmi cosa fare, Curly,” sussurra.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Ogni fata nella foresta di Grimm sa dove si trova la casa della nonna.  
È una cosa nota, perché la nonna ha una particolare simpatia per le fate. Mette in veranda biscotti, pasticcini, latte e limonata per loro, e in cambio Louis e i suoi amici le offrono un giardino sempre verde e colorato. È infinitamente gentile, la vecchia signora. Ama avere compagnia e si assicura sempre di ringraziare le creature della natura quando le vede. Louis apprezza la gratitudine.  
Quindi non è così difficile trovare la strada, considerando che Louis l’ha memorizzata perfettamente, inoltre Liam ha un olfatto super sensibile. Sono una buona squadra, loro due. Harry si limita a camminare dietro di loro, mormorando frasi incomprensibili e piagnucolando che dovrebbero andare avanti e pensare come tornare a casa.  
È come musica per le sue orecchie.  
“Allora,” inizia, cercando di parlare di nuovo con Liam. “Quando l’hai incontrata?”  
Liam alza le spalle. “È stato un paio di mesi fa. Ero in quel prato, in forma di lupo. È passata perché pensava che i fiori fossero belli e stava andando da sua nonna.” Liam sorride teneramente. “Pensavo che si sarebbe spaventata, ma non è successo. Era davvero carina, penso che lì sia iniziato tutto.”  
La fata sospira con aria sognante. “È una storia così carina.”  
Liam cerca di sopprimere il suo sorriso. A Louis piace davvero quel ragazzo.  
“Allora,” dice Liam. “Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?”  
“Oh.” Il giovane è combattuto tra l’essere irriverente e dirgli di chiederlo ad Harry oppure raccontare tutta la storia della sua vita.  
“Beh, veniamo dall’università dei Tre. E fondamentalmente, siamo qua perché Harry si è comportato da vero _stronzo_ , e io mi sono difeso, perché non sopporto stronzate del genere. E per farla breve, siamo finiti nel corridoio del seminterrato dove si trovano le stanze con i portali. Harry ha avuto il coraggio di spingermi contro una porta mezza aperta, e poi siamo caduti attraverso il portale e atterrati qui.”  
Harry sbuffa. “Non è che tu sia completamente innocente, folletto. Congratulazioni però, hai detto stronzo senza implodere.”  
“Non mi interessa niente di quello che hai da dire.”  
“Aspetta…” Liam lo guarda accigliato. “Allora… Harry non è umano?”  
“No,” dicono Harry e Louis all’unisono – la fata con tono amaro e lo spirito con tono offeso.  
“Te l’ho detto, fa male alle persone. È uno spirito, è il suo lavoro. È nato cattivo,” Harry calpesta _accidentalmente_ il piede di Louis. Quest’ultimo gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. “Stavo solo dicendo la verità.”  
“Oh,” Liam arrossisce. “Mi dispiace, hai solo… i tuoi segni sono neri, quindi ho pensato che fossero soltanto dei tatuaggi umani. Pensavo che gli spiriti avessero dei segni blu.” Fa un gesto verso le braccia di Harry per indicare i tatuaggi neri a spirale che si fanno strada lungo i muscoli definiti.  
“No, hai ragione,” mormora Harry. “Gli spiriti Norreni hanno segni blu, ma io vengo dalla Grecia. Non sono uno spirito di emozioni in questo mondo. Io… servo la Terra.”  
C’è silenzio per alcuni secondi.  
Poi qualcosa scatta dentro di Louis, e spalanca la bocca.  
“Brutto _stronzo_ ,” esclama la fata, guardando scioccato il riccio.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Senti amico, questi termini devono sparire-”  
“Non hai i _poteri_ ,” Louis può sentire la faccia diventare bollente e probabilmente si vergognerebbe se il suo corpo non fosse così pieno di rabbia. “Non possiedi poteri magici qui, sei innocuo quanto un umano. Ecco perché hai tanta fretta di andartene, non è vero?”  
Lo spirito alza le mani in difesa. “Va bene, prima di tutto, c’è magia qui. Sono ancora uno spirito, calmati. Ti stai trasformando in un pomodoro.”  
“Ma non puoi _ferire_ nessuno. Sei un piccolo traditore,” si arrabbia Louis. “Avrei dovuto sapere che c’era qualcosa di più in quella stupida scommessa. Non si trattava di voler tornare a casa o di intraprendere qualche stupida avventura, vuoi soltanto lasciare Grimm.”  
“Ne stai facendo un problema inutile,” Harry alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ho ragione, però?” Louis fissa l’altro ragazzo con una tale intensità che Harry avrebbe dovuto sentirsi indifeso perché avrebbe potuto divorarlo. Sfortunatamente, non succede. “La scommessa non è più valida, restiamo qui. Restiamo qui e ti farò passare quante più situazioni potenzialmente letali possibili.”  
Harry rimane stranamente calmo. “Hai finito adesso?”  
Louis è quasi sul punto si staccare la giugulare dello spirito. Emette un ringhio, anche se per niente spaventoso, e poi indica Harry un’ultima volta.  
“Non dovresti essere così calmo, non sto scherzando. Farò del mio meglio per rovinarti.”  
Harry ridacchia. “Va bene, folletto. Come dici.”  
Louis è quasi pronto a prenderlo a pugni, quando Liam si schiarisce rumorosamente la gola e sposta l’attenzione su di lui. “Potremmo continuare con quello che stavamo facendo?”  
Il castano respira profondamente. Dentro e fuori. “Certo, facciamolo.”  
Il resto del percorso non è pieno di chiacchierare, probabilmente perché Louis era quello che teneva viva la conversazione, e ora è troppo impegnato a pianificare mille modi per farla pagare ad Harry per essere stato un bugiardo avido ed egoista. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare in modo che lo spirito incontrasse gli orchi, o uno dei mostri marini. Sarebbe meraviglioso, no?  
È solo quando finalmente raggiungono la piccola e graziosa capanna che il suo umore si alleggerisce di nuovo. Ora riesce a sentire l’odore dei biscotti alla cannella e al limone nell’aria, e gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca mentre la frustrazione abbandona il suo corpo. Non mangia da molto tempo, si rende conto solo in quel momento. Spera che la sua pancia non si metta a protestare ad alta voce. Quello potrebbe essere imbarazzante.  
“Va bene,” sussurra eccitato. “Eccoci qui. Se sgattaiolassimo dall’altra parte? La nonna ha un bellissimo cespuglio di lamponi, l’ho aiutata a coltivarli. Dovremmo essere in grado di nasconderci lì dietro e, sai, aspettare il momento perfetto.” _In modo che lui riesca a mangiare alcune di quelle bellissime bacche perché il cibo è importante per sopravvivere._  
Fanno come dice Louis, strisciando silenziosamente dietro la casa per arrivare sul lato opposto, sbirciando tra i cespugli. Non c’è molto spazio, quindi devono essere tutti molto, molto vicini l’uno all’altro. Louis è il più piccolo, e apparentemente sembra essere una buona idea spingerlo in mezzo a quei due ragazzi incredibilmente alti e muscolosi.  
Questa è la sua vita, pensa.  
Quasi piange al pensiero, ma poi Cappuccetto Rosso – Sophia – emerge dall’interno della casetta. Tiene tra le mani una tazza con del liquido caldo, visto che nuvolette di vapore danzano nell’aria.  
“Okay,” sussurra Louis a Liam “È il tuo momento, amico. Aspetta solo…”  
Louis sta per dare al mutaforma lo spunto per avvicinarsi all’oggetto (non che pensi a Cappuccetto Rosso – Sophia – come ad un oggetto, ma sapete. Lo pensa perché gli dà l’idea di star facendo una missione importante), ma poi si ferma. Qualcuno sembra essere arrivato prima di loro.  
C’è un uomo che cammina sul sentiero, un uomo con forti braccia e un ridicolo cappello, oltre ad un fucile appeso alla schiena. Un bell’uomo, pensa Louis tra sé e sé.  
L’uomo saluta la ragazza quando è abbastanza vicino, e l’intero viso di Sophia si illumina come mille stelle. La fata spalanca gli occhi in modo allarmante e tutti e tre guardano mentre lei corre verso l’uomo, gettandogli le braccia al collo. Subito dopo si avvicinano, guardandosi negli occhi e poi-  
Oh, merda.  
Iniziano a sbaciucchiarsi, con molto fervore.  
Cappuccetto Rosso ha una relazione molto felice con il cacciatore.  
“Come ti senti adesso?” Mormora Harry e Louis gli dà una gomitata sul braccio. Si sente orribile, in realtà. Un vero stronzo. Non doveva andare così. Cappuccetto Rosso avrebbe dovuto essere disponibile e avrebbe dovuto vedere Liam e innamorarsi a prima vista di lui.  
Ma ora, quando il giovane guarda gli occhi tristi del lupo, sa che ha soltanto peggiorato la situazione.  
“Non ho bisogno di una lezione morale da te,” replica Louis, cercando di non mostrare il senso di colpa. Harry si limita a sospirare.  
“Ha intenzione di chiederle di sposarlo,” sussurra il riccio, probabilmente per alimentare i sensi di colpa della fata. “Ha una scatolina nella tasca.”  
Ed è vero, c’è una piccola scatolina quadrata nei pantaloni del cacciatore.  
Louis sta per vomitare.  
“Questo non doveva succedere,” borbotta. La sua voce si spezza verso la fine e vorrebbe prendersi a calci da solo.  
Liam non lo sta guardando.  
“Possiamo andarcene?” Sussurra il lupo e Louis ha davvero voglia di piangere.  
“Si,” annuisce. “Certo.”  
  
  
~  
  
La situazione diventa pesante da quel momento in poi.  
Louis combatte per trattenere le lacrime lungo tutto il loro cammino. È difficile vedere lo sguardo distrutto di Liam, vedere il modo in cui le sue spalle sono abbassate per la delusione. Non è una fata insensibile, è totalmente l’opposto, e non può fare a meno di sentirsi terribilmente male.  
Il problema è che Louis non sa come gestire queste cose. Non sa davvero cosa sia, ma c’è qualcosa che gli impedisce di mostrarsi vulnerabile. Non ha la minima idea del perché sia così – orgoglio, forse, ma non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce. Il senso di colpa e il disagio si accumulano come muri di cemento ogni volta che fa qualcosa di sbagliato, e lo minacciano giorno dopo giorno fino a quando non riesce a scaricare su qualcosa o qualcuno quello che è successo, e non va via fino a quando non ha fatto dimenticare a tutti ciò che è successo. Questa situazione è soffocante, e non gli piace davvero.  
Ma non è colpa sua, prova a rassicurarsi. Non è assolutamente colpa sua.  
“Ok, quindi è stato un vero peccato… ma ehi, lo supereremo. Non è vero?”  
Liam non lo guarda ed Harry sospira, irritato. Nessuno gli risponde.  
Louis ridacchia nervoso. “Andiamo, toglietevi dalla faccia quelle espressioni accigliate. Va tutto bene, stiamo bene, no?”  
Nessuna risposta. Il giovane sta diventando leggermente paranoico.  
“Ok, ascolta Liam – dobbiamo vedere il lato positivo delle cose, giusto? Tutta questa situazione potrebbe anche essere un bene. Sai, probabilmente non era nemmeno cosi eccezionale, è lei che ci perde.”  
“Louis?” Ribatte Liam. “Lascia perdere, per favore.”  
“Ma non vedo perché dovremmo lasciar perdere,” protesta Louis nel tentativo di difendersi. “Questo è un nuovo inizio, Liam. Devi esserne felice!”  
“ _Louis_ ,” il lupo sembra arrabbiato. “Smettila di parlare, va bene?”  
La fata sente il cuore sussultare. Si sente ancora peggio di prima e si rende conto che in realtà non c’è nulla che può fare per far rallegrare il giovane. Qualcosa di pesante gli si deposita nello stomaco e guarda Harry un’ultima volta nella disperata ricerca di un aiuto.  
Ovviamente, Harry non lo considera minimamente, perché è cattivo e non si può fidare di lui.  
Ad un certo punto, il riccio sbuffa e reprime un sorriso. “Sono un po’ orgoglioso di te, ad essere onesto. Non pensavo fossi un tale cazzone.”  
Louis gli dà una gomitata. “Sei lo spirito peggiore che conosca.”  
“Forse,” sussurra Harry, per poi continuare e parlare. “Ma almeno non sono l’anima peggiore che Liam conosce al momento, vero?”  
Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo per nascondere il lampo di dolore sul suo viso. Non è giusto. È Harry quello che incasina le cose di proposito, è il suo lavoro. Non quello di Louis, lui non intendeva incasinare le cose. Si sente davvero male. Odia il fatto che Liam non gli rivolga la parola, odia il fatto che non terrà in considerazione i suoi tentativi per fare pace, che non gli sorrida o qualsiasi altra cosa. La cosa peggiore è che sa quali parole dovrebbe dire per mettere a posto la situazione. Sa esattamente cosa dire, ma quell’unica, minuscola parola è difficile da pronunciare, anche se sa di aver incasinato tutto. Chiedere scusa rende le cose troppo reali e devastanti, vedere Liam rifiutare tutti i suoi tentativi di tirarlo su di morale è doloroso, ma niente sarebbe più brutto che vedere Liam rifiutare le sue sincere scuse.  
Louis ha paura di peggiorare la situazione, quindi cerca di non parlare affatto, ma dopo qualche minuto non riesce a trattenersi.  
“Sei molto arrabbiato con me?” Domanda tranquillamente al mutaforma.  
Liam sembra notare il cambio di approcci e abbassa lo sguardo per guardare la fata.  
Louis deve sembrare così irrimediabilmente piccolo, così vulnerabile, così insopportabilmente innocente, deve sembrare quasi un _bambino_ , perché lo sguardo duro del lupo vacilla.  
“Immagino di no,” risponde sottovoce, calciando distrattamente un sassolino. “Sono sicuro che volevi soltanto aiutarmi. È solo che… avrei preferito continuare a guardarla da lontano, sai? Non dovevi nutrire le mie speranze in questo modo.”  
“Sì,” replica Louis. Questo sarebbe il momento perfetto per tirare fuori quella parola che avrebbe già dovuto dire, ma non ci riesce. “Ehi, dimentichiamolo, ok? Facciamo qualcos’altro.”  
“Ehm…” li interrompe Harry. È rimasto in silenzio per un lungo periodo di tempo, Louis ne è stupito. Si era aspettato che il riccio fosse contento dell’accaduto, che avesse cercato in tutti i modi di farlo sentire inadeguato e colpevole. Si era aspettato prese in giro e sorrisetti compiaciuti, ma in realtà lo spirito è stato straordinariamente tollerante. “Penso che in realtà dovremmo tornare sulla nostra strada. Abbiamo già disturbato abbastanza Liam.”  
Louis ride rumorosamente. “Sì, no. Il nostro accordo è saltato, ricordi? Non andiamo da nessuna parte.”  
“Dove pensavate di andare?” Domanda Liam.  
Louis sta per rispondere ma Harry lo batte sul tempo. “Beh, avevamo fatto un patto, e cioè che avremmo provato a tornare all’Università. Sai, attraversando i portali per vedere dove arriviamo. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente esplorare un po’, ma suppongo che la nostra piccola principessa abbia cambiato idea.”  
“Oh,” Liam si fissa i piedi. “Ho sempre desiderato vedere altri mondi. Non ho mai avuto la possibilità, però.”  
_Oh, andiamo_.  
Perché Liam ha dovuto dire una cosa del genere? Perché deve essere segretamente interessato ai mondi? Perché non può essere un codardo che preferisce rimanere in un solo mondo e riposare nei prati per tutto il giorno? Perché deve avere un’improvvisa sete di avventura? Perché Liam non può essere noioso?  
Louis sa cosa succederà adesso, lo può vedere nel luccichio degli occhi di Harry e nella rotazione della sua testa, nel modo in cui alza gli angoli della bocca, e-  
“Veramente?”  
Si, Louis è condannato.  
Harry si sposta in modo da trovarsi tra Louis e Liam, gettando un braccio sulle spalle del ragazzo. “E allora vieni con noi, forse conosci la strada per arrivare ad un portale?”  
“In realtà no,” Liam si morde un labbro. “Inoltre, adesso sono tutti bloccati. Per arrivare ad un altro mondo, a questo punto, dovremmo trovare qualcuno che ha creato un suo personale portale. E deve essere sicuramente qualcuno che possiede una magia molto oscura e potente.”  
_Ah! Fottiti Harry!_  
“Oh, che peccato,” dice Louis. “Sembra che dovremmo…”  
“Non conosci qualcuno del genere?” Domanda Harry.  
“No,” ripete Liam, ma questa volta sembra più incoraggiato a dire la verità. “Conosco qualcuno che potrebbe dirci dove trovarlo, però.”  
_Che cosa? No!_  
Il riccio è raggiante, come se fosse il giorno più bello della sua vita. “Fantastico! Ah Liam, mia luna e stelle. Andiamo allora?”  
E poi il lupo sorride davvero, sorride per merito di _Harry_ , e questa è la più grande barzelletta di tutti i tempi.  
I due ragazzi guardano Louis, in piedi con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
“Vieni o no, folletto?” Domanda il riccio, e tutto il suo corpo urla _ho vinto, ho vinto, ho vinto._  
Louis non risponde subito, è impegnato a cercare una risposta spiritosa ed Harry sospira profondamente.  
“Andiamo Louis, è il minimo che puoi fare per questo ragazzo.”  
La fata trascorre il resto della passeggiata concentrandosi sul suono che producono i suoi piedi sul sentiero e sull’erba. Suona come una sconfitta.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se volete commentare #CollisionFF su twitter. Speriamo la storia vi stia piacendo!  
> All the love, Sil&Chia


	6. Capitolo cinque - Il Villaggio Di Grimm

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo cinque - Il Villaggio Di Grimm.**  
  
  


****  
  
  
  


La casa è meravigliosa, grande e bianca, e dopo una rapida occhiata al giardino Louis può dire che gli piace davvero tanto questo posto. Non è mai stato nella città vera e propria prima d’ora, non ha mai pensato che fosse necessario, quindi non ha mai visto tutto questo prima. Ora, tuttavia, potrebbe essere necessario riconsiderare quella scelta.  
È terribilmente carino qui, lo è davvero; come un bellissimo sogno mattutino, come una dolcissima favola della buonanotte, o come una passeggiata sotto il sole di mezzogiorno. E poi sono così carini, si salutano felicemente l’un l’altro mentre passano, con gradi sorrisi luminosi, e Louis ora capisce perché i malvagi si tengono lontani da questo posto e preferiscono restare nel profondo della foresta - questo tipo di gentilezza sarebbe probabilmente tossica per loro.  
Parlando di tossico, anche Harry sembra colpito dalla lussuosa casa. Fischia, infilandosi le mani in tasca e lanciando a Liam uno sguardo sgranato.  
“Allora,” dice. “Di chi è questa casa?”  
Liam fa loro un sorriso. “È la casa di una mia amica. Immagino che abbia una certa... esperienza con i praticanti di magia oscura.”  
“Eccezionale.” Harry lancia a Louis un altro ghigno. Non ha smesso di essere arrogante nemmeno un secondo da quando la fata ha dovuto accettare di venire. Il castano si è probabilmente strappato metà dei suoi capelli a questo punto.  
Tutti e tre entrano nell’edificio stravagante, senza preoccuparsi di bussare o altro, e Liam è notevolmente più rilassato ora che si trova in un ambiente più familiare. Chiama il nome della sua amica un paio di volte, ascoltando risposte o passi.  
“Jesy?” Grida. “Jesy?” Quando non risponde, sospira pesantemente. “Fantastico, probabilmente sta dormendo. Sorprendente.”  
Louis e Harry si scambiano uno sguardo curioso e seguono il loro nuovo amico (Liam è un amico, giusto? È un amico. A Louis piace pensare che ora è un loro amico) mentre si sposta ulteriormente nella casa, avvicinandosi ad una serie di eleganti scale bianche con un bellissimo e avvolgente corrimano in mogano.  
Trovano l’amica di Liam rannicchiata su una poltrona e, proprio come previsto dal lupo, dorme profondamente.  
Louis capisce quindi, guardandola, che questa è la Bella Addormentata. La giovane era stata un argomento di conversazione molto discusso quando un principe finalmente l’aveva svegliata dal sonno un paio di anni fa. È quasi come una celebrità, pensa, e arrossisce.  
Lui e Harry indietreggiano silenziosamente e guardano Liam avvicinarsi attentamente alla ragazza, scuotendole leggermente la spalla.  
“Jesy?” Borbotta dolcemente. “Jess. Ehi.”  
La ragazza, Jesy, si sveglia di soprassalto, confusa, con gli occhi che sfrecciano rapidamente intorno al luogo per focalizzare. Quando si rende conto che è ancora a casa, e che Liam è lì, sospira e sorride in modo dispiaciuto.  
“Ciao Li. Che succede?” Dice, la voce assonnata e densa di sonno.  
Il tono di Liam è morbido. “Mi dispiace per averti svegliato, ma ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
“Ovviamente.” Si stiracchia e sospira, svegliandosi sempre più di minuto in minuto.  
Liam sorride un po’. “Va bene. Jesy, ti presento Harry e Louis. Sono... i miei nuovi amici.”  
Jesy sbatte le palpebre e li guarda entrambi, gli occhi cautamente sospetti.  
“Non siete di qui,” afferma semplicemente, probabilmente riferendosi più ad Harry che a Louis, ma è comunque lui quello che risponde.  
“No,” dice nervoso. “Io vengo dalla Foresta e lui dalla Grecia- ma veniamo dall’Università dei Tre.”  
Lei annuisce comprensiva. “Portali rotti?”  
Entrambi i ragazzi annuiscono.  
“Parlando di questo,” inizia Harry, osando rivolgerle un sorriso che fa apparire innocentemente le fossette. “Dobbiamo davvero tornare all’università, ma al momento purtroppo tutti i portali principali sono bloccati-”  
“Fondamentalmente, quello che ti stiamo chiedendo qui, Jess,” lo interrompe Liam, “è se conosci qualcuno che ha un portale tutto suo?” Guarda speranzoso la sua assonnata amica.  
Jesy alza le sopracciglia. “Sei consapevole del fatto che anche quel tipo di portali sono, in effetti, malfunzionanti, giusto?”  
“Sì, questa è la cosa,” prova Liam. “Sarebbe una vera avventura, sai? E... vorrei in qualche modo andare insieme a loro?”  
“Tu… cosa?” Jesy lo sta chiaramente fissando ora. “Liam. Sai cosa potrebbe succedere? E se finissi all’Inferno? O nel Tartaro? Sai cosa fanno alle persone nel Tartaro?”  
Harry tossisce a disagio. “Lo so io. Io, uhm. Vengo da lì. Mi assicurerò che andrà tutto bene.”  
La ragazza si massaggia le tempie. “Grandioso. Questo sì che mi fa sentire molto meglio.”  
“Ascolta,” interviene Louis, cercando di migliorare la situazione. “Questa situazione non piace a te tanto quanto non piace a me. Ma siamo tutti in grado di prenderci cura di noi stessi- e degli altri, se ciò fosse necessario.” È abbastanza sicuro che l’ultima cosa sia una bugia. Harry non lo avrebbe mai salvato da nulla. Ma comunque. “Ci prenderemo cura di Liam se lui, per qualche motivo, non fosse in grado di farlo da solo. Ad essere sinceri, vogliamo solo tornare all’università.”  
“Sono sicuro che sarà così, tesoro, ma...” la ragazza sembra ancora dubbiosa. “Non voglio incoraggiarvi a fare qualcosa che abbia a che fare con la magia oscura, perché la magia oscura è roba pesante,” spiega, guardandoli. “Voglio dire, guardami. Ho avuto una maledizione che mi ha fatta dormire per anni, e dal momento in cui mi sono svegliata sono sempre stanca. Mi addormento continuamente, e non posso nemmeno farci niente. Vado a fare shopping in città e crollo sul pavimento, sfinita. Ho difficoltà a dormire quando dovrei davvero farlo. A volte ho persino delle allucinazioni quando mi sveglio o mi addormento. Non posso farci niente.” Sospira, sorridendo tristemente. “Che tipo di vita è questa?”  
Louis prova pena per lei. Il suo labbro inferiore trema leggermente quando sente la voce della ragazza spezzarsi, ma si rimprovera rapidamente per quel tipo di debolezza, mordendosi invece il labbro. Cerca di non provare a sentirsi così male, ma non ci riesce davvero. Odia vedere le persone infelici in questo modo; lo fa a pezzi e lo porta in un luogo di devastazione senza speranza e non riesce a trattenerlo.  
“È terribile,” dichiara, ma la sua voce è traballante. “È terribile. Odio che tu debba convivere con questa cosa. Non è — non è giusto. Meriti di essere libera, meriti di vivere una vita normale e felice, meriti-”  
C’è una leggera tosse alle sue spalle e Louis si ferma. Si sta lasciando di nuovo trascinare. Giusto. Sbatte rapidamente le palpebre per allontanare le lacrime e tira su col naso una volta, cercando di riprendersi.  
 _Non fare il bambino, Louis, o Harry ti darà il tormento per questo, dopo. Non lasciare che ti veda piangere._  
“Comunque.” Louis si gratta il collo. “Io, ehm, conosco la magia oscura. Non tanto quanto te, ovviamente, ma ci vengono insegnate le basi nel caso succedesse qualcosa. Starò attento. So cosa evitare, sì? Staremo bene.”  
“Per favore, Jesy,” supplica Liam. “Per favore, dicci dove si trova quel portale. L’ho sempre desiderato, ricordi? Te ne ho parlato per anni e anni. Questa è la mia occasione.”  
Un silenzio si assesta su di loro, e sembra che Jesy stia prendendo in considerazione la cosa. Alla fine, sospira rassegnata.  
“Bene,” dice lei con esitazione. “Si dice che Madre Gothel ne abbia uno nella sua torre. Nessuno è mai stato in grado di trovare quella torre, però. Penso che abbia lanciato una sorta di incantesimo che la rende invisibile agli umani.”  
La schiena di Louis si raddrizza rapidamente con orgoglio, tutta la sua infelicità immediatamente dimenticata. “So dov’è. È la torre di Rapunzel, vero?” Cerca di non sembrare troppo compiaciuto.  
Jesy lo fissa per un po’. “Sì. Suppongo. Sì. State davvero attenti, però. Davvero, non lasciate che Gothel vi prenda.”  
“Non devi preoccuparti,” la fata sorride pomposamente, tutte le emozioni negative improvvisamente cancellate dalla sua memoria. “Ci penso io.”  
Se avesse guardato indietro verso Liam e Harry, avrebbe visto lo spirito alzare gli occhi al cielo e lo sguardo di Liam che si muoveva esitante tra lui e Jesy.  
Jesy sorride alla fata, però. “Allora buona fortuna, immagino. Ma prenditi cura di Liam per me.”  
Louis le promette sinceramente che lo faranno. Si voltano per andarsene, ma poco prima di uscire dalla stanza, Harry si ferma un attimo, come se volesse fare o dire qualcosa di importante, ma poi scuote la testa e continua a camminare.  
Louis si acciglia confuso, ma non dice niente.  
  
~  
  
Il castello di Rapunzel è appartato, antico e piuttosto difficile da trovare. Louis dice ad Harry e Liam almeno cinque volte che sono estremamente fortunati ad averlo lì per guidarli. Soprattutto perché non sopporta il pensiero che a Liam piaccia Harry- _Harry_ \- più di quanto gli piaccia lui, e la fata è ansiosa di dimostrare che in realtà è la creatura più adorabile in circolazione. Perché lo è. Louis è fantastico.  
Non è ancora sicuro di come sfruttare questa situazione a suo vantaggio, però. In questo momento, lo spirito è in un certo senso in vantaggio, dal momento che ha convinto Liam a unirsi a loro e facendo così due contro uno. Louis capisce che probabilmente, sfortunatamente, ha perso quella sfida. Quello che deve fare ora è trovare un modo per rendere questo viaggio la cosa migliore che sia mai successa a Liam.  
Certo, avrebbe avuto anche la possibilità di dimostrare a Harry che è molto più di un bel visino e di una fata della natura. Ma in un certo senso, non vuole dimostrarlo solo a lui. Louis vuole mostrarlo a tutti, lo vuole mostrare al male e al bene, ai suoi amici e alla sua famiglia, ai morti e ai vivi. Vuole catturare l’attenzione degli dei e trattenerla per un po’, non vuole assicurarsi che nessuno dimentichi il suo nome.  
Questo è sempre stato il suo sogno numero uno. Vuole essere ricordato- vuole essere lodato e amato e vuole sperimentare tutte quelle cose di cui ha sentito parlare dagli umani durante i suoi anni di lavoro nel villaggio di Grimm.  
È allora che si sveglia grossolanamente dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, quando sente schioccare delle dita a un pollice dalla sua faccia.  
“Louis? Amico, abbiamo camminato per secoli. Per favore, dimmi che quel relitto di torre laggiù è ciò che stiamo cercando.”  
La voce supplichevole di Harry ha ragione; sono arrivati. Finalmente.  
La fata sorride. “Sì, è quella. Sentite quello che faremo. Aspetteremo ancora un po’. Madre Gothel lascerà la torre tra poco per il suo giro quotidiano, ed è allora che dobbiamo entrare e parlare con Rapunzel. Spero che ci possa aiutare.”  
Harry si acciglia. “Cosa, dobbiamo aspettare ancora? Sono in grado di occuparmi di Madre Gothel. Staremo bene.”  
“No, non puoi,” risponde Louis, la sua voce ferma. “Sei impotente. Al momento non puoi ‘occuparti’ di nessuno che abbia poteri magici.”  
Harry sbuffa. “Allora Liam può staccarle la testa. Ecco fatto.”  
“Non sono una persona violenta,” interviene Liam piano.  
Louis annuisce in direzione di Liam mentre lancia uno sguardo acuto al riccio. “Esattamente. Quindi aspettiamo.”  
Lo spirito sbuffa, ma non si spinge oltre.  
I tre ragazzi si nascondono dietro un paio di alberi cespugliosi, e Louis e Harry litigano in silenzio con Liam che alza gli occhi al cielo, facendo turni per tenere d’occhio la torre. È durante il turno di Liam che finalmente succede.  
Il lupo si schiarisce la gola. “Ragazzi.”  
“Non mi interessa quello che dici, gli dei di Asgard sono molto meglio degli Dei dell’Olimpo.”  
“Sei serio? I tuoi dei dipendono da delle mele d’oro per non invecchiare. Se questo non grida debolezza, non so cosa possa farlo. Gli dei non dovrebbero avere debolezze fisiche.”  
“Ragazzi.”  
“Il vostro sovrano principale è uno _stupratore._ ”  
“Oh fidati di me, sono poche le persone che odio più di Zeus. Lo so.”  
“Bene allora. Sembra che siamo d’accordo su qualcosa.”  
“Pazzesco, no?”  
“Una cosa divina.”  
“Stronzo pretenzioso.”  
“Atroce abominio.”  
“Oh guarda un po’ il dizionario dei sinonimi si sta ampliando.”  
“ _Ragazzi_!” Liam quasi ringhia.  
I due sussultano e rivolgono uno sguardo al lupo. Il ragazzo dagli occhi castani li sta guardando, non molto impressionato. Un calore familiare sale verso le guance di Louis.  
“Quello che volevo dire,” dice Liam, “è che Madre Gothel se ne è andata. È scomparsa nella foresta nella direzione opposta un paio di minuti fa.”  
“Oh.” Louis regola la sua frangia. “Bene, allora cosa stiamo aspettando? Andiamo!”  
Si avvicinano con attenzione alla torre, Liam borbotta qualcosa rivolto agli altri due, una specie di “ _sono fottutamente incredibili,_ ” che Louis sceglie di ignorare generosamente. Harry lo segue proprio alle sue spalle, i suoi passi sono quasi completamente silenziosi, e la fata si appunta mentalmente di non lasciare mai che lo spirito si avvicini a lui di soppiatto.  
In piedi davanti alla casa terribilmente alta di Rapunzel, Liam sembra quasi un po’ intimidito. Chiede aiuto a Louis.  
“Allora, come possiamo arrivare lassù?”  
“Beh,” risponde Harry proprio prima che Louis ne abbia la possibilità. “Non sarà un problema per me. Louis vola. Prova ad arrampicarti, amico.”  
“Smetti di fare il cretino,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Nessuno di voi ne ha sentito parlare? Le gridi di lasciar cadere i suoi capelli. Quindi sali arrampicandoti su di essi,” dice. “Idiota.”  
Harry sbuffa una risata. “Aspetta, davvero? Amico, io pensavo che quella parte fosse soltanto una cosa inventata dagli umani della Terra terribilmente creativi. È stupefacente.” I suoi occhi luccicano di umorismo. “Bene, allora. Vai pure, Liam.”  
Liam gli lancia uno sguardo infastidito, e Louis è un po’ contento del fatto che anche lui sembri trovare Harry fastidioso. Forse allora sotto sotto preferisce lui. Il giovane non può davvero immaginare nessuno che preferisca la compagnia di Harry alla sua. Non è proprio possibile.  
Liam fa ciò che dice lo spirito, però, guardando dubbiosamente la finestra solitaria posta proprio sotto il tetto a punta, e poi grida:  
“Rapunzel... sciogli i tuoi capelli?”  
All’inizio non succede nulla, ma poi si sentono dei suoni, e all’improvviso una massa di capelli dorati, setosi e assurdamente lunghi cade attraverso l’apertura della finestra fino ad arrivare a loro, quasi abbellendo i fili di erba sottostanti.  
Tutto quello che possono fare inizialmente è guardare increduli la gloriosa criniera bionda davanti a loro, ma poi Liam fa un respiro profondo e fa schioccare le dita.  
“Bene, allora,” sospira. “Facciamolo.”  
Louis e Harry rimangono a terra per un po’ mentre Liam inizia a salire con grande resistenza e velocità, ed il riccio fischia, ovviamente impressionato.  
“Dannazione,” afferma, inclinando la testa per studiare i muscoli della schiena del lupo. “Me lo scoperei.”  
Louis fa scattare la testa nella direzione del ragazzo dai capelli ricci, lanciandogli un’espressione di vera repulsione. “Sei così _volgare._ ”  
Harry sorride. “Grazie mille. Sono cresciuto in un ambiente stimolante.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa, ignorando completamente il sorriso divertito di Harry.  
“Cosa c’è, ti dà fastidio?” Lo schernisce. “Al piccolo Louis non piacciono le parolacce?”  
“Stai zitto,” mormora Louis, concentrando lo sguardo su Liam che si arrampica sui capelli di Rapunzel come un vero campione. È quasi arrivato, quindi immagina che dovrebbero iniziare a salire anche loro. Non gli piace la piega che sta prendendo questa conversazione.  
“Dovremmo arrivare lassù,” afferma con nonchalance. “O preferisci restare quaggiù e vegliare?”  
“Tutto ciò che vorrei vedere da quaggiù è semplicemente scomparso nella finestra.”  
Louis emette un suono disgustato e dà una gomitata ad Harry. Lo spirito ride e la fata vola il più velocemente possibile fino alla cima della torre, battendo le sue amate ali il più velocemente possibile.  
(Le sue ali sono assolutamente il più grande tesoro del suo corpo. Non lo deludono mai; sempre desiderose di obbedire e sempre perfettamente in sintonia con i bisogni della sua mente. Deve dire che prova un po’ di compassione per le creature che devono vivere senza delle ali.)  
Harry è già lassù quando Louis vola attraverso la piccola finestra, e ciò che gli si presenta davanti non è una scena che si aspettava di vedere; il riccio è in piedi casualmente in un angolo, una ragazza sta iperventilando dall’altra parte della finestra e Liam sta facendo del suo meglio per calmarla.  
“Guarda, ehi, shhh,” prova. “Non ti faremo del male. Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
La ragazza, presumibilmente Rapunzel, non smette di tremare, e si stringe forte i capelli come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza. I suoi occhi blu sono spalancati e spaventati. Louis guarda tra Harry, che sta solo sorridendo per l’intera situazione, e Liam, che ovviamente sta diventando sempre più angosciato di minuto in minuto.  
Louis decide di intervenire e salvare la giornata.  
Quindi mette su il suo miglior sorriso, stringe le mani e si avvicina ai due.  
“Ciao!” Saluta la ragazza con eccessiva allegria. “Mi chiamo Louis. Sono una fata. Potresti aver visto me e i miei amici fuori da casa tua prima. E non devi avere paura; nessuno ti farà del male. Sei Rapunzel, vero?”  
Rapunzel lo guarda con sospetto, ma non sta più tremando violentemente. “Per favore, non chiamarmi così.”  
Il sorriso di Louis svanisce, un po’ confuso. “Uhm. Va bene. Come vorresti che ti chiamassi, allora?”  
“Io, uhm,” Rapunzel - o no, apparentemente - si morde il labbro. “Taylor. Il mio vero nome è Taylor.”  
Non dice nient’altro, quindi Louis lo prende come un segno per andare avanti.  
“Ciao Taylor. Hai dei capelli così adorabili,” le fa i complimenti. “Voglio dire, ho sempre pensato che i miei capelli fossero la cosa più bella in circolazione, ma devo ritirare tutto, penso che i tuoi li battano a mani basse.”  
Taylor non sembra così divertita. “Io li odio.”  
“Davvero?” Gli occhi del giovane si spalancano un po’. Va bene, allora. Non sembra troppo ansiosa di collaborare.  
“Sono sempre ovunque, ci vogliono ore per spazzolarli e mi soffocano quando provo a dormire.”  
“Oh,” dice Louis. “Beh, allora… perché non li tagli?”  
“Madre non me lo permette.” Taylor si acciglia. “Ne ha bisogno.”  
“Questa è la cosa più stupida che abbia mai sentito,” dichiara Louis. “Sono i tuoi capelli, vero? Sono sulla tua testa. Dovresti decidere tu cosa farne, giusto? Gothel può procurarsi una scala se è decisa a salire la torre in questo modo.”  
La ragazza si raddrizza di minuto in minuto, e annuisce aggressivamente. Bingo. “Vero? Lo penso anch’io. Ma non sono abbastanza forte per fare qualcosa al riguardo. È troppo potente.” Taylor si guarda leggermente in piedi. “Mi fa un po’ paura,” ammette piano.  
Louis non può fare a meno di dispiacersi per lei. Non merita questo, questa vita solitaria e isolata che Madre Gothel le ha imposto; sa che se fosse nella sua posizione, diventerebbe sicuramente pazzo.  
“Sai cosa?” Dice all’improvviso, illuminando il viso. “Ho una grande idea. Davvero prodigiosa. Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, giusto? Che ne dici di fare un patto? Se ci aiuti in questo, noi ti aiuteremo a scappare.”  
Una scintilla di interesse viene risvegliata negli occhi di Taylor e Louis sa che ci è riuscito. La ragazza si attorciglia una ciocca di capelli tra le punte delle dita, mordendosi vagamente il labbro, poi annuisce.  
“Farò del mio meglio.”  
Louis si gira per lanciare a Liam e Harry un sorriso orgoglioso. Liam sembra sollevato e anche Harry quasi sorride. Cerca di nasconderlo ovviamente, ma la fata riesce a vedere gli spasmi degli angoli della bocca.  
“Giusto,” afferma Louis quando si gira di nuovo verso la ragazza. “Si dice che Madre Gothel abbia un portale nascosto qui. Ti capita di sapere se è vero e dove si trova?”  
“Oh.” Taylor aggrotta la fronte e i suoi occhi si spalancano leggermente. “Uhm. Sì, lo ha. Ma non dovresti usarlo ora; il sistema del portale è rotto.”  
Louis si gratta il collo. “Sì, lo sappiamo. Ecco come siamo arrivati qui.”  
“Ma... perché dovresti averne bisogno, allora?”  
“Perché i miei due compagni hanno ovviamente una gran voglia di morire il prima possibile,” mormora Louis. “Non è importante. Pensi di poterci aiutare?”  
Taylor sorride un po’. “In realtà, sì. So dov’è. Ma-”  
Una voce dall’esterno la interrompe e fa pietrificare tutte e quattro le creature nella torre con paura. Louis smette di respirare.  
“Rapunzel, sciogli i tuoi capelli!” Una voce femminile comanda. Louis, Harry, Liam e Taylor si fissano l’un l’altro in preda al panico. Madre Gothel è appena andata via, non dovrebbe già essere tornata. Cosa faranno adesso?”  
“Nascondetevi nella mia stanza,” sibila Taylor, agitando rapidamente la mano in direzione di una vecchia porta di legno. “Ora, andate!”  
Harry è colui che per primo riprende il controllo del proprio corpo, correndo nella stanza verso la quale Taylor sta gesticolando, afferrando con una presa di Liam e Louis nel processo. Chiude ermeticamente la porta e scansiona rapidamente la stanza alla ricerca di un buon nascondiglio.  
Non sembra trovarne uno, perché si passa una mano tra i capelli e gli occhi si riempiono di angoscia.  
“Perché dovresti avere un fottuto cassettone per i tuoi vestiti anziché un guardaroba?” Sputa fuori. Louis lo capisce in qualche modo; un guardaroba è sempre un buon nascondiglio. Sempre. C’è troppo poco spazio sotto il letto e la libreria e la chitarra nell’angolo sono semplicemente inutili. Taylor non ha altri mobili per aiutarli.  
Quindi sembra che non abbiano davvero un buon posto dove nascondersi. Ecco, questo sarebbe il momento giusto per imprecare, ed anche piuttosto forte.  
Ma si trattiene, però, perché ci sono già voci fuori dalla stanza, e attirare l’attenzione su di esse è l’ultima cosa che vuole.  
Alla fine, i tre ragazzi si limitano a stare lì, goffamente in fila contro il muro vicino alla porta, e a pregare qualsiasi divinità che potrebbe essere in ascolto che Madre Gothel non avesse avuto un motivo per entrare in questa stanza e che Taylor possa farla uscire di nuovo dalla torre in qualche modo. Louis preme la punta delle dita contro i mattoni freddi alle sue spalle e cerca di calmare il respiro. Il suo cuore batte a disagio nel suo petto.  
Ascoltano le voci dall’esterno; sembrano calme e disinvolte, quindi Louis pensa che staranno bene. Finché nessuno emette un suono improvviso e relativamente forte, staranno bene. Ricorda vagamente sua madre che gli raccontava delle streghe e dei loro sensi definiti.  
E poi, poiché la fede sembra avere un senso sadico di umorismo ironico, proprio mentre pensa queste cose, sente un improvviso solletico nel naso.  
Sta per starnutire.  
Succede così in fretta e non ha il tempo di fermarlo, e così. Starnutisce. E non è uno di quegli starnuti dolci e gentili (in realtà i suoi starnuti sono molto piccoli e affascinanti, grazie mille), ma è udibile e forte. E questo sembra essere tutto ciò che serve.  
Harry e Liam schioccano la testa nella sua direzione, guardandolo con orrore. Harry sembra quasi che voglia riavere i suoi poteri proprio ora, e poi ci sono quelle voci che si avvicinano sempre più alla porta e non sono più così casuali e i tre ragazzi rimangono semplicemente lì, troppo spaventati persino per muoversi.  
“Cazzo,” respira Harry, e quando Louis si gira a guardarlo, se ne è andato.   
Lui sbatte le palpebre. Harry è appena-?  
Quel codardo assoluto di un _traditore_.  
La fata non ha tempo di soffermarsi su di esso, però, perché poi la porta viene aperta con un botto e lui quasi urla, volando a pochi metri da terra, e i due ragazzi si trovano faccia a faccia con una vecchia, rugoso signora con la schiena curva e occhi diabolici. Sembra un po’ fragile ma allo stesso tempo assolutamente terrificante, e Louis pensa, beh, allora. Ecco qui. È così che morirò.  
All’improvviso vengono spinti fuori dalla stanza per la pura pressione dell’aria, facendoli disperatamente cadere sulle ruvide assi del pavimento.  
(Beh. Almeno non sono volati fuori dalla finestra.)  
Louis sussulta e si strofina i gomiti nel tentativo di attenuare il dolore. Non appena lui e Liam sono di nuovo in piedi, un’altra spinta arriva da dietro di loro, premendoli contro il muro per pietrificarli. Louis cerca disperatamente di ridare vita a braccia e gambe, ma non ci riesce, e ora Gothel si sta avvicinando.  
Louis sapeva che questa era una cattiva idea. Avrebbe dovuto solo attenersi al suo piano originale e non lasciare che Harry lo convincesse a trovare il portale, avrebbe dovuto rimanere lì nella foresta e lasciarlo andare da solo se avesse voluto così tanto avere un’avventura, perché almeno così avrebbe continuato a vivere. Da come si sono messe le cose in questo momento invece, le sue possibilità di vita probabilmente non sono mai state inferiori.  
È tutta colpa di Harry, e ora se n’è andato, lasciando senza scrupoli Louis e Liam ad affrontare le conseguenze. La fata non ha mai incontrato una creatura più spregevole in _tutta_ la sua esistenza.   
Madre Gothel è in piedi vicino a loro. Louis riesce quasi a sentire il suo alito cattivo sul suo viso.  
“È questo che fai quando me ne vado, Rapunzel?” Schiocca le labbra in segno di disapprovazione. “Fai venire dei bei ragazzi? Ti stanno aiutando a scappare, tesoro?”  
Si gira verso la ragazza tremante nell’angolo. Taylor sta piangendo, le guance sono già bagnate e gli occhi ben chiusi. È terrorizzata, ed è comprensibile visto il modo minaccioso in cui madre Gothel sta camminando verso di lei.  
“Sai che non puoi,” sibila la vecchia signora. “Sei intrappolata qui, amore. Sai cosa succederà se te ne vai.”  
La testa di Taylor è bassa, in attesa della sua punizione, e Louis capisce che la situazione in cui si trova ora deve essere abbastanza comune. Capisce che Gothel deve essere incredibilmente crudele con la ragazza.  
Non può lasciare che accada tutto questo di fronte a lui.  
“Aspetta!” Chiama, guadagnando di nuovo l’attenzione della strega. Sembra leggermente irritata e Louis deglutisce.  
Continua comunque. “Lei non ha nulla a che fare con questo. Siamo entrati da soli qui. Non abbiamo nemmeno usato i suoi capelli. È tutta colpa nostra.”  
“È così?” L’aspetto di Gothel è malvagio e gli fa venire i brividi ovunque. “Allora a che cosa dobbiamo questa bella visita, hmm?”  
È una di quelle persone che non usano un linguaggio aspro quando sono arrabbiate. Quelle sono i più spaventosi. Louis deglutisce ancora una volta, osando rivolgerle un sorriso di scuse.  
“Bene, vedi,” prova. “Si diceva che avevi un portale quassù. Ed è estremamente importante che usciamo da qui per vari motivi, e quindi eravamo disperati, e ora eccoci qui…”  
Il giovane si allontana quando vede la faccia non impressionata di Madre Gothel. Il panico inizia a salirgli in gola, quindi inizia a vagare alla ricerca di qualcosa che faccia scomparire quel fastidioso inarcamento delle sopracciglia della strega.  
“Senti, non intendevamo ficcare il naso. Dico davvero. Non avremmo fatto niente. Oltre a, sai, prendere in prestito il tuo portale questa volta, ma non di più. Volevamo solo andarcene da qui, non è Tay — uh, colpa di Rapunzel e non intendevamo fare alcun danno, quindi per favore, per favore, lasciaci andare. Per favore.”  
Madre Gothel li guarda per un altro paio di secondi, apparentemente considerando le sue opzioni. Tutto tace per un momento, l’aria densa di speranza e ansia, e poi un ghigno tira le labbra della strega, le labbra che si spalancano per mostrare i suoi pochi denti gialli.  
“Va bene. Ti credo. Forse ti lascerò persino usare il mio portale.”  
Tutta l’aria nei polmoni di Louis esce in una sola espirazione, e potrebbe quasi ridere di sollievo. Forse sarebbero effettivamente usciti, forse le cose sarebbero andate bene-  
“Se, farai questa cosa per me.”  
... Ed eccolo di nuovo. Dio, perché deve esserci sempre un ultimatum? La pancia di Louis si annoda per il disagio.  
“E-e cosa sarebbe?”  
Gothel inclina la testa minacciosamente. “Ho una sorella. Si chiama Hulda.”  
Oh, per _l’amor_ _di Dio_...  
“Madre Hulda?” Louis chiarisce. “Quella sotto il pozzo?”  
Gothel annuisce riconoscente. “Giusto. Vedi, le cose non vanno molto bene per me finanziariamente in questo momento. Non ho una bella situazione economica, ecco. Ho davvero bisogno di soldi, ma sicuramente mi ucciderebbe se mi presentassi lì. In conclusione, se voi andate lì e lavorate per lei come bravi ragazzi, lei vi darà dei soldi che voi porterete a me, e così vi sarà permesso di usare il mio portale. Avete tempo fino all’alba.”  
Liam emette un suono esitante, ma Louis non sta provando riluttanza in questo momento.  
“Affare fatto,” afferma con fermezza. “Lasciaci andare e ci andremo subito.”  
E Madre Gothel lo fa; la presa invisibile sul corpo di Louis si allenta e cade a terra, muovendo rapidamente le dita delle mani e dei piedi per assicurarsi che funzionino ancora correttamente. Quindi si raddrizza e si gira verso Liam con un cenno. L’amico non sembra troppo convinto.  
La fata non si farà intimidire. Lo faranno. Devono farlo.  
Madre Gothel consegna loro un fuso, chiedendo loro di pungersi un dito sull’ago e di gettarlo nel pozzo prima di saltare, ed entrambi i ragazzi annuiscono eccessivamente mentre ascoltano. Mentre Taylor lascia cadere i capelli per far scendere Liam, Louis sussurra;  
“Non preoccuparti, troveremo una soluzione,” prima di gettarsi fuori dalla finestra, calandosi sul prato sotto di lui.  
Ci vuole del tempo perché Liam scenda, quindi Louis rimane di sotto a guardarlo. Il ragazzo ha dei bei muscoli della schiena, comunque. Harry non si sbagliava su quel dettaglio.  
Poi sente un sospiro proprio accanto al suo orecchio e vola in piedi.  
“Probabilmente non mi stancherò mai di guardare quella schiena,” afferma Harry, guardando Liam con occhi sognanti.  
“Che cosa diavolo-” Louis fissa lo spirito, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte per assicurarsi che sia davvero lì, che lo veda correttamente. “Cosa stai facendo? Da dove vieni? Dove sei _andato?_ ”  
All’ultima frase, la fata inizia a colpire il braccio di Harry con i pugni chiusi. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi sibila e indietreggia immediatamente.  
“Ahi!” Esclama, strofinando delicatamente il braccio su e giù. “Perché lo hai fatto?”  
“Per essere svanito e averci lasciato ad affrontare le conseguenze! Piccolo stronzo egoista!”  
“Non vi ho lasciato!” Harry guarda la fata, incrociando le braccia. “Sono stato lì tutto il tempo.”  
“Oh beh, _allora_ va bene, non è vero? Dato che eri lì per vederci quasi morire a bordo campo va tutto bene!”  
“Non vi stavo solo guardando!” Harry si tira i capelli per la frustrazione. Bene, pensa Louis petulante. Deve sentirsi frustrato. “Pensi che io sia un completo stronzo?”  
Il giovane sbatte le palpebre. “ _Sì_.”  
Entrambi i ragazzi sono così presi dalla loro discussione che non si rendono nemmeno conto che Liam ha raggiunto il suolo ed è proprio accanto a loro ormai. Cioè, fino a quando il mutaforma non decide di aprire la bocca per sgridarli.  
“Non riesco a _crederci_!” Dichiara con disapprovazione, scuotendo la testa e facendo saltare sul posto gli altri ragazzi. “Harry è tornato per cosa, due minuti — dove diavolo eri, comunque? — e vi state già azzannando. Dove diavolo la trovate la forza di continuare? È abbastanza estenuante per me solo _ascoltarvi_. _Dio._ ”  
Louis si morde il labbro e guarda timidamente verso il basso, sui suoi piedi nudi. Adesso si sente un po’ infantile e odia il fatto che Liam lo faccia sentire in quel modo- ma soprattutto odia Harry.  
“Come ti pare,” dice al suolo. “Non dirmi che non sei un po’ interessato a sapere perché ci ha abbandonato.”  
“No, lo sono assolutamente,” dice Liam e punta il suo sguardo duro su Harry. “A proposito. Perché hai fatto?”  
“Non vi ho _abbandonato_!” Esclama Harry. “Non sono un fottuto codardo.”  
“ _Davvero_?” Louis non può fare a meno di dire.  
“Lo giuro sugli dei, quando riprenderò i miei poteri, io ti-”  
“ _Sul serio_?” Liam li interrompe di nuovo, fissandoli insistentemente.  
Entrambi i ragazzi si calmano, chinando la testa risolutamente. Louis increspa le labbra per dissipare il fastidio che la pura presenza di Harry gli provoca.  
“C’è uno specchio,” mormora infine lo spirito, rompendo il silenzio. “Nella stanza di Madre Gothel. Quello è il suo portale. È intelligente per come lo ha mascherato, ma. Sì. È lì.”  
 _Oh_. Louis sbatte le palpebre.  
 _Ecco cosa_...  
Liam annuisce, soprattutto a se stesso, ed emette un sospiro. “Va bene. Perfetto. Grazie, Harry.”  
La sua voce è seria e Harry annuisce appena, disegnando schemi invisibili nell’erba con il piede, e Louis si sente un po’ stupido.  
“ _Giusto!_ ” Urla praticamente, costringendoli a cambiare argomento e facendo sussultare lo spirito e il mutaforma per la sorpresa. “Andiamo tutti da Madre Hulda, o cosa?”  
I due ragazzi lo guardano. Liam si morde immediatamente il labbro e piega la fronte.  
“Potrebbe essere poco saggio,” afferma. “Grimm non è esattamente un posto tranquillo. Penso che qualcuno dovrebbe restare fuori per vegliare.”  
Huh. Non sembra troppo divertente, pensa Louis. Stare seduto lì per ore senza fare nulla. Non lo farà. Morirà per pura noia. Sembra una cosa ragionevole, tuttavia, avere qualcuno che faccia la veglia nel caso in cui succeda qualcosa.  
“Va bene,” concorda. “Il mio voto è su Harry. Non ha bisogno di dormire ed è abbastanza orribile da spaventare qualsiasi creatura che possa venire da queste parti.”  
“Ha ha ha,” borbotta il riccio. “Non la penso così. Louis dovrebbe restare.” Raddrizza il collo in modo autorevole. “Conosce la foresta come il palmo della sua mano e inoltre nessuno oserebbe fargli del male. Gli darebbero un'occhiata e avrebbero immediatamente l’impulso di coccolarlo.”  
Louis lo guarda furiosamente. “Che cosa dovrebbe-”  
“Resto io!” Interviene Liam. Il ragazzo riccio e quello dai capelli color caramello schioccano la testa nella sua direzione, fissandolo senza espressione.  
La cosa non sembra infastidire minimamente Liam, mentre spiega con impressionante disinvoltura. “Sono bravo a proteggere cose. Sono un lupo Posso difendermi se succede qualcosa. Ha senso.”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio. Liam potrebbe avere ragione, ma non è abbastanza. Dovrebbe esserci più di qualcuno che ‘abbia ragione’ per convincerlo a cadere in un pozzo con Harry Styles.  
“No,” dichiara. “No. Non succederà. Non vado laggiù con lui. Non è qualcosa che farò. No. Lascia perdere.”  
Harry è altrettanto ansioso di protestare, ma Liam alza le mani per zittirlo.  
“Credi davvero che voi due sarete in grado di sopravvivere insieme a un potenziale mondo sotterraneo o cose del genere se riuscirete a malapena a sopportarvi a vicenda?” Chiede, sollevando un sopracciglio. “No. Dovete imparare a tollerarvi l’un l’altro. Non ho mai accettato di venire solo per fare da baby-sitter a voi due. Andrete laggiù insieme. Dovrete _collaborare_. E non vi lamenterete.”  
Louis lancia la sua migliore occhiataccia al suo nuovo cosiddetto ‘amico’ per sottolineare quanto in realtà non gli piaccia proprio in questo momento. Non tanto quanto non gli piace Harry, però, quindi lancia uno sguardo molto stizzito allo spirito prima di rispondere senza volerlo.  
“Bene.” mormora. “Ma se moriamo perché lui rovina tutto, tornerò a perseguitarti per sempre. Solo perché tu lo sappia.”  
“E cosa farai?” Harry borbotta amaramente. “Calpesterai i suoi fiori? Cospargerai la polvere di folletto sui suoi cuscini?”  
“Stai zitto, Curly.”  
Intravedono l’espressione del viso estremamente esasperata di Liam, e si zittiscono entrambi. A Louis piace molto di più il Liam insicuro e timido. Anche il mutaforma lo tratta come un bambino, il che non va bene. Anche se ha ragione.  
“Andiamo e basta,” dice con riluttanza.  
Liam annuisce, rivolgendogli un sorriso incoraggiante. Harry geme, ma inizia a camminare.  
“Quanto è lontano?” Chiede.  
“Non così lontano. Se ci affrettiamo, ci vorrà mezz’ora al massimo.”  
“Okay,” annuisce Harry. “C’è un’altra cosa, questo pozzo non conta come un portale, giusto?”  
Louis sbuffa. “No, appartiene al segmento nascosto del Villaggio di Grimm.”  
“Stavo solo chiedendo,” il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi scrolla le spalle. “Perché sai, non sarebbe così fortunato aspettarsi una simpatica nonnina con i biscotti e poi essere accolto dalle forze mortali di Odino o qualcosa del genere. Sarebbe un po’ scomodo.”  
Louis quasi ride, ma riesce a trattenersi. Invece annuisce e aggiunge “Ricorda che dobbiamo anche trovare un modo per aiutare Taylor. Non possiamo lasciarla con quella strega.”  
Liam si morde il labbro e si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Giusto. Proverò a capire qualcosa mentre vi aspetto, sì?”  
“Non capisco davvero perché dobbiamo farlo,” parla Harry, guadagnandosi due paia di occhi allarmati su di lui. “Che cosa c’è? Non è nostro compito salvare le damigelle in pericolo qui. Il modo semplice sarebbe quello di pensare alla nostra pelle e sperare che alla fine riuscirà ad uscire da sola.”  
La mascella di Louis è serrata. “Potrei dire così tante cose in questo momento,” borbotta. “Ma non lo farò.”  
“Lo apprezzo, tesoro,” dice Harry freddamente.  
(Liam alza ancora gli occhi al cielo, ma pensa che sia almeno un miglioramento.)  
  
~  
  
Louis non è sicuro che sia un’ottima idea. In realtà, non ne è affatto sicuro.  
Non è che abbia paura. Dio, no. È l’essenza del coraggio in persona, davvero. Un cuor di leone. Un eroe.  
Solo che… il pozzo non sembra così invitante, tutto qui. È profondo e stretto e l’acqua è scura e fredda in modo intimidatorio.  
Harry però non sembra molto infastidito, quindi ovviamente Louis non può mostrare nessuna delle sue esitazioni.  
“Va bene," respira Louis, salendo per sedersi sul bordo del pozzo. I suoi piedi non riescono a raggiungere l’acqua. Deglutisce.  
Harry si siede semplicemente accanto a lui. “Sei pronto, folletto?”  
“Che cosa?” Louis cerca di apparire il più alto e potente possibile e lancia allo spirito uno sguardo aggressivo passivo. “E tu sei pronto?”  
Harry sorride freddamente. “Ciao, Liam,” dice solo, prima di afferrare il braccio di Louis. Tira e poi si butta, trascinando Louis con sé. Gli occhi del castano si spalancano comicamente e apre la bocca per urlare proprio mentre il suo corpo colpisce la fredda acqua ghiacciata sottostante, la quale ingoia entrambi i ragazzi per intero; non si può tornare indietro ora.  
Per alcuni secondi, le cose sono solo fredde e spiacevoli e Louis non riesce a respirare. L’acqua è sorprendentemente crudele, lancia senza pietà il suo minuscolo corpo avanti e indietro e su e giù, e Louis si trova assolutamente impotente e non sa nemmeno dove si trova Harry e lo odia.  
E poi tutto finisce, e Louis e Harry si trovano seduti in un bellissimo prato, non molto diverso da quello su cui sono atterrati nel Villaggio di Grimm.  
La fata è attualmente a quattro zampe, respira pesantemente e sta solo controllando che tutti i suoi arti siano ancora presenti e ben funzionanti. Lo sono, quindi si alza e si guarda intorno.  
“Questo è un posto molto carino,” dice, quasi meravigliato. “Lo amo.”  
“Sì, sì,” geme Harry dietro di lui. “Concludiamo subito questa cosa, va bene?”  
“La maleducazione non ti porterà assolutamente da nessuna parte.”  
“Non che tu sia esattamente un tipo gentile.”  
Louis sbuffa, voltando le spalle e incamminandosi impettito sul prato, aspettando che Harry si affretti a seguirlo. Lo fa, e il giovane sorride compiaciuto a se stesso.  
“Quindi, cosa facciamo?” Chiede Harry quando raggiunge la fata.  
Louis si gratta il collo. “Beh. Non sono veramente sicuro. L’unica cosa che so di madre Hulda è che ci aiuta con l’inverno. Ha tipo queste lenzuola, sì? E le scuote per decidere che tipo di neve scenderà. A volte i fiocchi sono leggeri e pochi, a volte turbinano tutt’intorno e in numero elevato.”  
Il riccio ha uno sguardo strano, sembra che questo non abbia senso per lui, e Louis se lo aspetta un po’. Notte e giorno sono probabilmente complicati per lui.  
I due ragazzi stanno iniziando a uscire dal prato ed entrano in una radicata foresta di foglie, e camminano solo pochi metri prima di sentire qualcosa a poca distanza da loro. C’è un lamento, un pianto; e Louis, in quanto persona genuina, accelera immediatamente il passo per aiutare la creatura a disagio.  
“...Mi stai prendendo in giro,” afferma Harry quando raggiungono i lamenti. I suoi occhi sono spalancati, increduli e più verdi degli alberi mentre fissa il...  
Beh. Il forno davanti a loro.  
“È un forno? Nel mezzo di una _foresta?_ Come diavolo funziona?”  
“Stai zitto,” Louis ordina e riceve una risposta scontenta. “È il pane, vedi? Sono quasi bruciati.”  
La fata ha ragione (certo che ha ragione); all’interno del forno si trovano un paio di pagnotte, ed è da lì che proviene il gemito infelice.  
“ _Portaci fuori, portaci fuori, o ahimè! Saremo bruciati e diventeremo cenere; siamo stati infornati molto tempo fa_.”  
“Oh, certo, ovviamente,” mormora Harry burbero mentre Louis prende una pala da pane e tira fuori le pagnotte dal forno. “Sono le pagnotte di pane. Che stupido da parte mia. Adesso ha tutto senso.”  
Poco dopo, continuano a camminare senza meta, per nulla sicuri che stessero andando nella direzione giusta, ma sperano ancora nel miglior risultato possibile, ed è allora che sentono il secondo grido di aiuto.  
Harry emette un lungo gemito agitato, ma Louis si affretta di nuovo verso la direzione dei lamenti, per aiutare qualunque cosa o persona abbia bisogno di aiuto. Non capisce davvero perché Harry senta il bisogno di essere così insopportabilmente negativo tutto il tempo; questo non è affatto male. Potrebbero essere costretti a fare cose peggiori che aiutare le creature bisognose. È come trascinarsi dietro un bambino ribelle.  
(Harry sicuramente sembra un bambino in questo momento; fa persino il broncio. Sembra una bambola. Se Louis non volesse sputare sul terreno su cui cammina lo spirito, lo troverebbe abbastanza adorabile.)  
La prossima cosa che sembra aver bisogno di un favore è un melo. È l’unico del suo genere, osserva Louis, e si sente un po’ triste per questo. Soprattutto per i lamenti che sta facendo.  
“ _Scuotimi, scuotimi, ti prego_ ,” chiede. “ _Le_ _mie mele, tutte, sono mature_.”  
Louis obbedisce all’istante e Harry si porta una mano sul viso.  
“Questo posto è strano, giuro sul fottuto Zeus,” borbotta il ragazzo riccio mentre la fata vola verso l’alto per scuotere i rami dell’albero con le sue manine.  
“Dio, Harry, ti lamenti più delle pagnotte di pane,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. Le mele cadono, anche se solo un po’ troppo lente e un po’ troppo poche alla volta. Si acciglia mentre si rende conto che è più difficile di quanto pensasse; saranno qui per sempre se sarà l’unico a fare qualcosa.  
“Ho ricevuto molti insulti nella mia vita, ma questo è davvero bizzarro,” lo informa Harry.  
“Chiudi la bocca e aiutami a scuotere l’albero,” ordina Louis. Harry, inizialmente, guarda la fata come se fosse pazzo, ma poi sospira a lungo, afferra un ramo pesante con mele rosso sangue e tira bruscamente.  
Le mele lo attaccano all’istante, precipitando in pile attorno a lui, e se fosse stato umano probabilmente avrebbe lividi sia sulle braccia che sulle spalle.  
Così com’è invece, non fanno molto se non farlo arrabbiare ancora di più. Imprecando ad alta voce, guarda in basso verso gli stupidi frutti intorno a lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia così forte che potrebbero lasciargli delle rughe permanenti sulla fronte. Sembra un bambino.   
Louis non può fare a meno di ridacchiare, e il giovane inclina la testa, guardandolo con sfida.  
“Pensi che sia divertente? Si?”  
La fata si porta semplicemente una mano sulla bocca per calmare le risatine. Questo è Harry Styles, il temuto Spirito del Dolore, e attualmente è in piedi con riccioli disordinati che pendono dai suoi grandi occhi e le labbra serrate in un broncio, circondato da mele in un prato soleggiato. È divertente.  
Harry sorride e basta.  
“Non dovresti essere così arrogante, folletto. Potrei buttare giù tutte queste mele mentre tu saresti impegnato ancora con il tuo terzo ramo.”  
Le risatine di Louis si fermano allora, e alza un sopracciglio al ragazzo a terra. “È una sfida?”  
Harry risponde tirando un altro ramo, facendo cadere un altro mazzo di mele dai ramoscelli stanchi. La fata lo prende come un sì.  
I prossimi quarantacinque minuti vengono spesi scuotendo violentemente e con determinazione il frutto di un albero sotto feroci grida guerriere. È molto più intenso di quanto sembri.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vi ricordiamo che potete commentare la storia su twitter, #CollisionFF, oppure lasciare una recensione.   
Ci vediamo la prossima settimana!  
  
Sil&Chia  



	7. Capitolo sei - Il Villaggio di Grimm

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sei - Il Villaggio Di Grimm.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ho vinto, pomposo bugiardo.”  
“Non è vero!”  
“Sono più alto, più veloce e più forte. Non poteva finire in nessun altro modo.”  
“Beh, la situazione deve essere abbastanza imbarazzante per te, allora, dato che avevo più mele di te, nonostante tutto.”  
Forse Harry e Louis non sono fatti per non litigare, è passata poco più di un’ora da quando sono arrivati da Madre Hulda e non ce l’hanno fatta a non discutere. Louis pensa che probabilmente sono una causa persa. Tuttavia, non farà nulla per cambiare le cose, non lascerà vincere Harry.  
Non lascia che il riccio risponda alla sua dichiarazione sfacciata, perché poi la fata vede il fumo di un camino e un muro di mattoni rossi oltre le betulle sul sentiero in cui stanno camminando.  
“Ehi!” Esclama, indicando il muro. “Deve essere il posto di Madre Hulda, non credi?”  
“ _Non credi_?” Mormora lo spirito, prendendolo in giro. Louis lo ignora, accelerando il passo per raggiungere la casetta.  
Quando sono abbastanza vicini, vedono una vecchia signora che apre una finestra per sbirciare al di fuori, il che dovrebbe essere del tutto comprensibile, nulla che possa causare reazioni esagerate.  
Solo che questa donna ha denti _enormi_ \- come giganteschi blocchi di marmo. Louis si lascia sfuggire un grido di orrore, indietreggiando fino a toccare il corpo caldo di Harry, ma poi si sposta di nuovo in avanti di qualche passo, sorpreso dal contatto fisico con il riccio.  
La signora non sembra essere infastidita dall’evidente disagio di Louis, continua a sorridere e a chiamarli. “Non abbiate paura, cari! Venite da me, le cose andranno bene per entrambi se svolgerete correttamente il lavoro a casa mia, sono Madre Hulda.”  
Louis inspira ed espira profondamente per calmarsi. Harry ridacchia accanto a lui e la fata gli da una gomitata sul fianco.  
“Non essere così sfacciato, facciamola finita, metti il tuo miglior sorriso,” mormora Louis.  
Non guarda il suo compagno per vedere se ha obbedito perché, onestamente, se Harry vuole passare il resto della sua vita con della pece sulla pelle dovuta ai lavori forzati, saranno affari suoi, niente di cui dovrebbe interessarsi.  
I suoi piedi si alzano dal terreno di un paio di centimetri e si dirige verso la graziosa porticina prima di bussare. Quando Madre Hulda apre, Harry è di nuovo dietro di lui sulla soglia della porta.  
“Ciao.” Saluta Louis con un sorriso. “Io sono Louis e questo è Harry. È un piacere conoscerti.”  
Madre Hulda li accoglie con le braccia aperte e un enorme sorriso sdentato, e il castano deve ammettere che è una signora molto affascinante, nonostante il suo aspetto leggermente orribile. C’è un piatto pieno di biscotti e una caraffa di limonata sul tavolino della cucina, come se la signora sapesse già che sarebbe arrivato qualcuno.  
“Parlatemi di voi, cari. Come siete arrivati fino a qui?” Chiede la signora.  
“Il mio nome è Louis e questo è Harry – ma te l’ho già detto questo – e… beh, non siamo sicuri di come sia successo, è tutto un po’ difficile da comprendere,” scrolla le spalle, pensando velocemente ad una bugia credibile. “Stavo girando casualmente vicino al pozzo mentre chiacchieravo con Harry, quando per sbaglio mi sono punto un dito. Il dolore è stato così improvviso che sono caduto all’indietro ed Harry era seduto proprio accanto a me, quindi ho cercato di trattenermi a lui ma siamo caduti entrambi.”  
Madre Hulda annuisce in segno di apprezzamento, appoggiando il mento sul dorso della mano. “E qual è il vostro rapporto? Non sei della Foresta…” la signora si rivolge ad Harry. “Allora sei del villaggio di Grimm?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e apre la bocca per dirle che no, Harry non appartiene di certo al villaggio di Grimm, ma il riccio risponde prima di lui, e la sua risposta lo prende così alla sprovvista che non sa come reagire.  
“No, non lo sono,” Harry si guarda le mani e Louis giura che sembra… imbarazzato e schivo. Non andrà a finire bene. “Non appartengo a Grimm. Vengo dalla Grecia. Io- sono qui solo per lui, davvero.”  
Harry annuisce in direzione di Louis, un piccolo e timido sorriso gli appare sulle labbra. Louis apre la bocca per un momento, spaesato, per poi richiuderla immediatamente prima che Madre Hulda se ne accorga, campanelli d’avvertimento iniziano a suonare nella sua testa. Che diavolo sta succedendo?  
L’attenzione della signora è tutta sullo spirito, si sporge in avanti come se fosse interessata a lui. “Veramente?”  
“Sì,” Harry si mostra calmo e tranquillo mentre parla e incontra lo sguardo allarmato del castano, che non ha assolutamente idea di cosa sta cercando di fare l’altro. “Non lo so, ci siamo conosciuti all’Università dei Tre e semplicemente- sembrava giusto, sai?”  
Louis deve mordersi la lingua a sangue per non ribattere con una battuta alla dichiarazione del riccio.  
Poi lo spirito decide che a quanto pare quello che sta dicendo non è abbastanza, quindi allunga la mano sul tavolo per intrecciare un dito con quello di Louis. La fata potrebbe davvero svenire, ora come ora. Non osa dire nulla però, perché potrebbe peggiorare la situazione e rivelare che è tutta una farsa. I denti di Madre Hulda lo spaventato troppo per correre il rischio di una simile rivelazione.  
Si mette comodo sulla sedia e lascia che Harry gli tenga la mano. Gli sta bene. Le sue mani sono comunque fredde, non è che sia un grosso problema tenere la mano ad un suo nemico. Prende per mano molte persone, gli piace molto dare la mano agli altri, in realtà. Questa è l’unica ragione per cui non si sente a disagio, anche se sta tenendo la mano a qualcuno che odia.  
Ci sta pensando troppo.  
“È l’amore della mia vita, credo,” dice Harry mordendosi un labbro.  
Louis distoglie lo sguardo dalle altre due creature per assicurarsi che solo il pavimento sia testimone delle sue espressioni facciali; è abbastanza sicuro che i suoi occhi siano usciti fuori dalle orbite a quel punto. Stringe la mano di Harry più forte che può nel tentarivo di fargli capire _“cosa diavolo stai facendo?”_ senza usare parole o gesti. Il giovane non gli rivolge nemmeno uno sguardo, si limita a sorridere dolcemente a Madre Hulda.  
Hulda ricambia il sorriso, spostando gli occhi da l’uno all’altro. Louis cerca di sorridere a sua volta e la cosa più strana è che la signora crede davvero alla loro storia. Non ha nessun problema a pensare che siano amanti.  
“È adorabile,” dice loro. “Vi auguro il meglio.”  
Harry la ringrazia, dopodichè i tre si alzano dal tavolo per andare avanti con le faccende. Il riccio lascia lentamente la mano di Louis e lui si sente improvvisamente triste. La sua mano si raffredderà di nuovo, ormai si era abituata al calore di quella del riccio. Sente un brivido corrergli lungo il corpo.  
Va tutto bene. Va tutto benissimo, sì.  
Vengono condotti in una graziosa stanzetta con carta da parati celeste e pavimenti in legno. La maggior parte dello spazio è occupato dall’enorme letto, le coperte perfettamente stirate. Louis viene subito sopraffatto dal bisogno di infilarsi sotto quelle calde coperte, seppellire il viso in uno dei tanti cuscini e scomparire sotto tutti quei tessuti puliti e profumati. Sarebbe poco professionale però, quindi cerca di trattenersi.  
Madre Hulda spiega loro con gentilezza cosa fare, poi li lascia al lavoro, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Louis si avvicina al letto, afferrando le coperte per iniziarle a scuoterle con entusiasmo.  
“Allora, per quanto tempo dovremmo farlo?” Chiede Harry a bassa voce, restando fermo sulla soglia della porta e guardando Louis.  
Louis sospira esasperato. “Solo una volta, Harry. Dobbiamo fare tutto solo _una_ volta. Spolverare i mobili e pulire il pavimento. E dobbiamo farlo bene.”  
“Meglio che ne valga la pena o Gothel se la vedrà con me.”  
“Non hai nessun potere, riccio.”  
“Non ne avrò bisogno.”  
“La smetti di lamentarti e mi aiuti?”  
Harry lo guarda per qualche secondo, pensando se continuare a litigare o semplicemente arrendersi e aiutarlo. Sembra propendere per la seconda opzione, e quindi afferra le lenzuola. Scelta saggia, pensa Louis.  
Fanno volare le piume dei cuscini dappertutto, come se fossero piccoli fiocchi di neve. Louis pensa che sia assolutamente bellissimo, ha sempre apprezzato i piccoli piaceri della vita – a volte è quasi invidioso dei folletti. Solo per le loro dimensiosi. Stanno sempre all’aperto, possono riposare sulle foglie autunnali oppure appendersi ai fiocchi di neve. Anche Louis vorrebbe poterlo fare.  
“Visto? Non è così male.” Dice Louis non appena hanno rifatto il letto con cura.  
Harry sbuffa e lancia un’occhiata al letto come se lo avesse offeso. “Non mi piace.”  
“Non deve piacerti, riccio,” sorride Louis. “Ora, prendi la scopa laggiù mentre io spolvero i mobili.”  
Harry si ferma e gli lancia uno sguardo incredulo. “Ti stai davvero divertendo? Cos’hai che non va?”  
“Adesso, muoviti,” Louis gli da una pacca sul gomito. “Inoltre. non è questo il tono da usare con _l’amore della tua vita_.”  
È impossibile non sentire l’amarezza nel suo tono di voce. “Dai basta, Madre Hulda è una brava creature e le brave creature sono ossessionate da questa merda romantica. Le ho dato un motivo in più per entrare in empatia con noi.”  
Louis vorrebbe discutere con il riccio, ma si rende conto a malincuore che non può farlo perché ha ragione. Non ha nessun problema a far finta di avere una relazione con qualcuno.  
“Come vuoi, prendi la scopa. Abbiamo una casa da pulire.”  
  
  
~  
  
  
Puliscono l’intera casa alla perfezione. È tutto incredibilmente immacolato quando hanno finito.  
Madre Hulda rivolge loro un sorriso soddisfatto e un cenno di apprezzamento dopo aver ispezionato ogni angolo della casetta, ora pulita e scintillante. Harry e Louis si scambiano un sorriso trionfante quando lei li conduce fuori sulla veranda per dargli il loro premio e i soldi. Louis è così felice del fatto che sono riusciti a lavorare senza alcun problema che vorrebbe quasi mettersi a piangere. Anche lo spirito sembra contento, lo capisce dalle fossette che gli spuntano sulle guance. Hanno fatto un buon lavoro.  
Ma poi, proprio mentre aspettano la ricompensa, tutto va a rotoli.  
Louis si blocca sul posto.  
Perché Madre Hulda si volta lentamente per andarsene.  
Non è un buon segno, lo sa benissimo. Le brave creature, solitamente, vogliono restare a guardare quando le altre creature ricevono una ricompensa e sono felici a causa loro. L’unico motivo per cui Madre Hulda si sarebbe voltata per non guardare Harry e Louis ottenere la loro ricompensa è perché-  
In realta non c’è nessuna ricompensa.  
La mente di Louis si svuota, non riesce a trovare nulla da dire o da fare, tranne che gridare. “ _Aspetta_!”  
Con suo enorme sollievo, Madre Hulda si ferma all’istante, voltandosi lentamente dopo aver udito il tono supplicante di Louis. Il viso della vecchia, tuttavia, fa sparire ogni sua piccola speranza e il giovane sente lo stomaco affondare fino alle dita dei piedi. Lo sguardo della signora è freddo e ostile, a Louis ricorda sua sorella.  
“Qualcosa non va?” Domanda la vecchia con tono aggressivo.  
Louis deglutisce a vuoto. “Abbiamo fatto qualcosa che non va?” Harry li sta guardando entrambi, lo sguardo preoccupato che si sposta dall’uno all’altra. Ovviamente si rende conto che c’è qualcosa che non va, e nessuno dei due sa come comportarsi a riguardo. Non hanno pensato ad un piano in caso di fallimento.  
Madre Hulda ride amaramente. “Pensate che sia stupida?” Louis non osa rispondere e la signora continua a parlare. “Ho sentito ogni parola che avete pronunciato in casa mia. State lavorando per mia sorella.”  
“Cazzo,” sospira Harry.  
La situazione non sta andando come previsto. Non riceveranno una ricompensa. Non otterranno i soldi, rimarranno per sempre qui e Madre Hulda sembra pronta a mordere entrambe le loro teste con i suoi stupidi denti giganteschi.  
Ci sono così tante cose che potrebbero dire o fare, ma è difficile capire cosa potrebbe autarli davvero. Inoltre, la sua testa è ad un passo dallo scoppiare. Anche Harry sembra non sapere come comportarsi, si limita a stare dietro di lui, mordendosi un labbro e guardandosi intorno, forse sperando che succeda qualcosa o che arrivi qualcuno a salvarli.  
Quindi la fata ricorre all’unica cosa ragionevole – e allo stesso tempo la più fuori di testa – a cui riesce a pensare.  
Seppellisce il viso tra le mani e inizia a piangere.  
Sottolinea la sua vulnerabilità con singhiozzi rumorosi, scuotendo la testa e asciugandosi gli occhi con le dita, le spalle che tremano. Non riesce a vedere la reazione di Madre Hulda, ma sicuramente la vecchia signora è sorpresa e spaesata.  
È ora di mettere in scena la perfomance della sua vita.  
“Per favore,” prova a dire. “Per favore, mi dispiace così tanto. Ho fallito miseramente, io- volevo solo aiutare. E ora siamo condannati! Siamo destinati ad una vita miserabile di sporcizia e vergogna, ed è tutta colpa mia. Harry,” si gira verso il riccio. “Non ho mai voluto trascinarti in tutto questo,” in realtà i suoi occhi stanno dicendo _se vuoi vivere stai al gioco._  
Il volto del riccio passa da scioccato a confuso in mezzo secondo, ma poi sembra capire tutto; anche lui inizia a mostrarsi completamente abbattuto.  
“È quello che è Louis, non avresti potuto prevederlo.”  
“No,” Louis scuote la testa. “No, devo aggiustare tutto questo.” Si gira verso Madre Hulda. “Mi daresti la possibilità di spiegare?”  
Deve essere qualcosa nel suo tono di voce che funziona, perché Madre Hulda si arrende con riluttanza.  
Il castano si asciuga le lacrime finte. “Grazie mille. Davvero grazie. Allora, potremmo essere qui per un altro motivo, ma posso assicurarti che le nostre motivazioni sono giuste. Noi – siamo caduti attraverso un portale, okay? E i portali non funzionano, siamo caduti e siamo stati rapiti da Madre Gothel. Ha minacciato di buttarci attraverso il suo portale se non avessimo preso dei soldi da te per lei.”  
Madre Hulda sembra amareggiata. “Anche se siete stati costretti, le vostre azioni non sono state buone e pure.”  
“Lo so,” replica Louis, la mente che corre veloce per trovare un modo per assicurare la loro innocenza. “Non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di darle dei soldi- stiamo cercando un modo per liberare la povera Rapunzel e dare a lei il denaro, così che possa vivere la sua vita.”  
Louis presume che la verità dovrebbe andare bene.  
Gli occhi dell’anziana signora si illuminano quando menziona la ragazza. La donna abbassa lo sguardo sulla lunga gonna e sospira profondamente. “Provo pietà per la povera Rapunzel. È una bravissima ragazza.”  
“Lo pensiamo anche noi!” Risponde Louis con troppo entusiasmo. “Ed è per questo che vogliamo i soldi, non si merita di vivere sotto gli ordini di Gothel.”  
Madre Hulda sembra pensare a come comportarsi. Louis trattiene il respiro e incrocia le dita delle mani e dei piedi. Anche Harry rimane completamente immobile.  
“Voglio fidarmi di te, e penso che tu abbia la coscienza pulita,” ammette la signora lanciandogli uno sguardo, ma poi i suoi occhi diventano ancora più ostili quando si spostano verso lo spirito. “Ma il tuo amico è malvagio, lo percepisco. Viene dagli Inferi.”  
 _Sì_ , pensa Louis tra sé e sé, è vero.  
Potrebbe ammetterlo, pensa per una frazione di secondo. Potrebbe scappare con i soldi e lasciare che Harry si occupi del resto. Sarebbe stato facile, e poi sarebbe tornato a Grimm. Avrebbe potuto inventare qualche triste scusa per Liam e poi aspettare che i portali venissero aggiustati.  
Tuttavia non ce la fa, c’è qualcosa che lo trattiene.  
Probabilmente perché portare a termne quel piano sarebbe davvero meschino, e Louis non lo è. È orgoglioso, certo, a volte un po’ troppo, ma non è cattivo. Inoltre, anche se odia ammetterlo, in un certo senso deve molto ad Harry perché nonostante le sue lamentele, le osservazioni sprezzanti e le azioni sconsiderate, ha dimostrato di essere leale. Ha avuto l’opportunità di abbadonare completamente Louis e Liam per salvarsi il culo ma non l’ha fatto, e Louis sarà dannato se si dimostrerà inaffidabile prima del riccio.  
“Oh, Madre Hulda,” mormora quindi. “Non diventiamo come quelle creature che giudicano un libro dalla copertina.”  
Madre Hulda alza un sopracciglio, incredula. “Quindi non è malvagio?”  
Louis scuote la testa. “Non fraintendermi, all’inizio anche io dubitavo delle sue motivazioni e della sua personalità – immagino che lo facciano tutti quando vedono qualcuno venire da laggiù, okay? Ma con il tempo sono stato costretto a ricredermi, mi sbagliavo. Oltre al suo comportamento freddo e ostile c’è una gentilezza genuina. Non possiamo incolpare il ragazzo per essere stato _cresciuto_ così, non è qualcosa che può controllare. Credimi, Harry può apparire come uno spirito malvagio, ma la sua anima non lo è.”  
Le sue parole suonano disgustosamente sdolcinate, ma sembrano funzionare.  
(Se Louis si guardasse alle spalle noterebbe il modo in cui gli occhi color smeraldo di Harry scintillano felici, vedrebbe il modo in cui apre la bocca, sorpreso dalle sue parole.)  
Madre Hulda incrocia le mani, guardando esitante da una creatura all’altra, fino a quando non sospira sconfitta e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Bene, avrete i vostri soldi, ma dovete promettermi una cosa.”  
“Qualsiasi cosa.” Giura Louis, sentendo il cuore accelerare.  
“Devi uccidere mia sorella.”  
 _Oh_.  
Uh. Louis sbatte le palpebre, senza parole. Si aspettava di tutto, tranne quello.  
“Non c’è un’altra cosa che potremmo fare?”  
Madre Hulda non mostra nessun tipo di emozione sul viso quando dice “No.”  
“Ma… sa, mi chiami pure codardo, ma non ho mai ucciso nessuno prima d’ora. Non considero l’omicidio una cosa etica o giusta…”  
“Non piace neanche a me, ma non è negozionabile la mia proposta. Gothel non lascerà mai Rapunzel,” spiega Madre Hulda con indifferenza. “Inizierà a cercarla non appena sarà libera. Non le concederà di vivere da sola, quindi l’unico modo per garantire un futuro sicuro e promettente a quella ragazza è sbarazzarsi definitivamente di mia sorella, ha già avuto troppo potere per troppo tempo.”  
Louis aggrotta la fronte e sta per protestare di nuovo, quando Harry decide di parlare.  
“Lo faremo.”  
“Molto bene,” Madre Hulda gli sorride. “Allora allungate le mani, cari.”  
La signora non se ne va, ma resta a guardare mentre ricevono la loro ricompensa. Louis sospira profondamente, le ossa doloranti per l’esaurimento emotivo.  
“Grazie mille,” mormora, e la sua voce trema un po’. “Grazie mille.”  
In quel momento, l’oro comincia a cadere tra le loro mani.  
  
  
~  
  
  
È quasi mezzanotte quando tornano al villaggio di Grimm, ed il cielo nero vellutato è pieno di piccole stelle luminose. La luna proietta una luce argentea su alberi e cespugli, dipingendoli di colori chiari. Ricorda a Louis le ampie ali di un grosso uccello. Gli è sempre piaciuto pensare alla notte come dolci acquarelli e al giorno come feroci acrilici, ognuno intenso a modo suo.  
Liam versione lupo giace nello stesso posto in cui l’hanno lasciato. Non sta dormendo però, perché quando Louis ed Harry atterrano sull’erba accanto al pozzo, salta immediatamente in piedi, drizzando le orecchie e annusando per catturare l’odore di qualcosa di potenzialmente minaccioso.  
“Liam?” Sussurra il castano. “Siamo noi, abbiamo i soldi.”  
Si sente un latrato soffocato, poi appare la testa umana di Liam. “Finalmente,” dice. “Stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi.”  
“Aw, non c’è bisogno di dubitare di noi,” dice la fata. “Non ti deluderemo mai. Non posso parlare per Curly, ma io non lo farò.”  
Harry si limita a borbottare qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
“Immagino ci sia un piccolo miglioramento tra di voi,” dice Liam. “Speravo in qualcosa in più, ma va bene lo stesso.”  
“Che cosa?” Borbotta Harry. “Speravi che fossimo diventati quel tipo di amici che si intrecciano i capelli a vicenda e si scambiano consigli sui ragazzi dopo questo piccolo viaggio?”  
“Cosa facciamo adesso?” Chiede Liam, ignorando il riccio.  
“Uh,” Louis guarda il terreno. “Dobbiamo uccidere Madre Gothel.”  
Silenzio. Liam li guarda spalancando gli occhi, poi…  
“ _Cosa_?”  
Louis sussulta per il tono sbigottito dell’amico.  
Liam non è affatto d’accordo con l’idea di uccidere qualcuno, e anche se il suo tono di voce non rivela come si sente realmente, certamente lo fa il modo in cui allarga le braccia e come sposta lo sguardo tra Louis ed Harry con occhi spalancati.  
“Sei pazzo?” Sibila. “Hai perso la testa? Vuoi morire?”  
“Non dare la colpa a me,” si difende Louis. “Harry ha accettato il lavoro.”  
“ _Harry_!” Liam guarda lo spirito con disapprovazione.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Dacci un taglio. Madre Hulda non ci avrebbe mai lasciati andare se non avessimo accettato, era la sua unica condizione. Qualcuno doveva salvarci il culo. E salvare Taylor.”  
“Vuoi che uccidiamo una strega _oscura_ ,” dice Liam lentamente.  
“Non è una cosa così difficile,” dice il riccio. “Senti, non so quanto tu conosca le streghe o qualsiasi altra creatura oscura, ma in presenza di una possibile ricchezza perdono la testa. Non riescono a concentrarsi su nient’altro. Praticamente dovrai solo tenere la borsa piena di soldi vicino alla finestra e io la spingerò di sotto e mi assicurerò che cada sulle spine. Tutto qua.”  
“Sono molto a disagio a sentirti parlare in modo indifferente della morte di qualcuno,” dice Louis.  
Harry ridacchia. “Non sono totalmente estraneo alla morte.”  
Louis ne è consapevole, ovviamente. Chiunque abbia un cervello funzionante l’avrebbe capito senza che il riccio lo dicesse ad alta voce. Lo sanno tutti che Harry non è totalmente estraneo alla morte. Ma sentirlo dire da lui, come se fosse la cosa più banale del mondo, fa attorcigliare lo stomaco del giovane che deve distogliere lo sguardo dallo spirito.  
Se non sapesse che è impossibile, direbbe che prova un po’ di pietà per lo spirito; nessuno dovrebbe dire frasi del genere come se fosse una cosa da niente.  
Tuttavia, sa di non provare alcuna simpatia o compassione per Harry, nessuna. È sicuramente l’argomento della conversazione che lo infastidisce.  
Indipendentemente da ciò, Harry potrebbe avere ragione. Anche se a Louis non piace doverlo ammettere. Ma è vero che sia lui che Liam non hanno alcun tipo di esperienza da fornire riguardo questo argomento.  
Così alla fine sospira profondamente e cerca di respingere momentaneamente l’ostilità che annebbia i suoi pensieri ogni volta che interagisce con Harry.  
“Quindi è questo il piano? Dobbiamo solo tenere la borsa vicino alla finestra.”  
Il riccio aggrotta le sopracciglia per la sorpresa, poi alza le spalle senza dire una parola, evidentemente preso alla sprovvista dalla calma di Louis. Una fossetta appare sulla guancia dello spirito.  
“Sì, credo di sì. Ovviamente dobbiamo pensare bene come fare, ma direi che può andare.”  
“Va bene,” Louis si siede sull’erba, intrecciando le mani in grembo e guardando il ragazzo riccio. “Dicci cosa fare.”  
“Beh,” Harry inclina la testa, pensieroso. “Tu e Liam dovreste entrambi andare lassù, così che Gothel non sospetti nulla. Portate i soldi con voi, ovviamente. Dovrà vederli per essere convinta. Scuotete un po’ la borsa in modo che senta il rumore dell’oro, quindi fatela avvicinare alla finestra. Ditele che avete un’altra sorpresa per lei all’esterno, probabilmente vi crederà. Guarderà a terra, o forse in cielo, sarà distratta e desiderosa di scoprire la sua ricompensa. Io sarò l’unico a sporcarmi le mani.”  
Louis ascolta attentamente e annuisce. “Va bene, se ne sei sicuro.”  
“Lo sono.” L’ombra di un sorriso non ha ancora lasciato il volto di Harry. Louis annuisce di nuovo e si alza, iniziando a camminare.  
Harry lo segue subito dopo e Liam li guarda per qualche secondo prima di corrergli dietro.  
  
  
~  
  
  
“Allora,” dice Harry a bassa voce. “Quel discorso che hai fatto laggiù, con Madre Hulda. È stato… uhm, impressionante.”  
Stanno camminando da circa mezz’ora a passo regolare. Louis è sicuro che a breve vedranno la torre di Rapunzel, e nessuno dei tre ha parlato molto durante la passeggiata. È la prima volta che il riccio apre la bocca da quando hanno iniziato a muoversi.  
Louis si è sentito irritato e nervoso quando ha dovuto abbassare la guardia per mostrare ad Harry un po’ di fiducia, e lo spirito sembra insopportabilmente soddisfatto da allora. Forse è Louis che è agitato, o incredibilmente stanco, o forse è solo il fatto che è impensabile che Harry possa complimentarsi con qualcuno, ma prende quella frase come una provocazione. Non guarda Harry mentre risponde freddamente.  
“Non montarti la testa, Curly. Ho solo detto quello che doveva essere detto.”  
Il riccio non risponde subito, e Louis è grato che l’altro non abbia trasformato la situazione in un pretesto per litigare. Il castano ha già sopportato abbastanza drammi per quel giorno.  
È bello sapere che ha un limite, pensa tra sé e sé.  
Se Louis guardasse l’altro, potrebbe vedere il modo in cui le spalle del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi si abbassano leggermente dopo la sua risposta tagliente. Potrebbe vedere la piccola smorfia sulle labbra del riccio e il modo in cui abbassa la testa.  
“Giusto,” mormora poi. “Ovviamente.”  
Ed è una risposta strana, ma Louis non ci si sofferma.  
(Ovviamente Liam vede tutto ciò e si assicura di calpestare ‘accidentalmente’ un piede della fata per sottolineare la sua disapprovazione, prendendo nota di essere un po’ più gentile con Harry in futuro).  
Louis si lamente e lancia un’occhiata a Liam, strofinando il piede dolorante sul terreno. “Per cos’era quello?”  
“Scusa,” risponde il lupo. “Sono soltanto un po’ maldestro.”  
Louis borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile e continua a camminare, sollevandosi leggermente da terra. Il piede gli fa davvero male.  
La torre è presto visibile nella foresta cupa e oscura, e sembra estremamente intimidatoria. Come se l’intero edificio trattenesse il fiato anticipando il loro arrivo. Il vento smuove dolcemente gli alberi e le siepi. Rabbrividisce.  
“Va bene,” dice Liam, rivolgendosi ad Harry e Louis con un’espressione seria sul volto. “Quindi io e Louis saliremo lassù?”  
“Sì.”  
“E anche tu verrai lassù, giusto?”  
“Sarò subito dietro di voi,” li rassicura Harry.  
Il riccio sembra sincero, e dato il buio che li circonda Louis non è in grado di dire se i suoi occhi stanno mentendo o meno.  
Liam espira profondamente. “Okay, tutto a posto. Facciamolo.”  
Infine chiama Rapunzel, chiedendole di sciogliere i capelli per farlo salire.  
Louis stringe forte tra le braccia la borsa con i soldi. Harry svanisce nel nulla. L’adrenalina comincia a pompargli nelle vene, si sente quasi eccitato. Non ha mai fatto nulla di simile prima d’ora.  
Liam sospira ancora una volta, quindi afferra i capelli dorati della giovane e inizia a salire. Le ali di Louis si muovono velocemente e la fata sente il suo battito accelerare man mano che si avvicinano alla finestra della ragazza. Harry non si vede da nessuna parte, ma Louis spera che sia pronto.  
Rapunzel è seduta in un angolo e Madre Gothel li sta aspettando, gli occhi luccicanti e avidi. Non appena vede la borsa tra le braccia di Louis, il suo sguardo cambia improvvisamente. Louis dovrebbe esserne spaventato, perché la donna sembra quasi pronta a farlo a pezzi pur di impossessarsi dell’oro.  
 _In questo momento non è forte come te_ , dice una voce nella sua testa e Louis sussulta. _Non riesce a concentrarsi su nient’altro se non sulla ricompensa, quindi è un bersaglio facile._  
Beh, quello deve essere Harry. Louis respira, concentrandosi sul battito cardiaco e costringendosi a sorridere. “Ce l’abbiamo fatta.”  
“Lo vedo,” dice Gothel. “Siete stati bravi, molto bravi. Il portale sarà tutto vostro.”  
La strega inizia a barcollare in avanti, le mani che cercano di afferrare la borsa, ma Louis la tiene fuori dalla sua portata. Il suo atteggiamento è presuntuoso e sicuro di sé, ma dentro si sente insicuro e spaventato. Si morde il labbro inferiore, cercando di capire come continuare. Madre Gothel lo guarda, chiaramente irritata.  
 _Dille che hai avuto qualcosa in più da sua sorella. Dille che è molto più di quanto potesse sognare. Menti, Louis._  
“Aspetta,” dice quindi, aggrottando le sopracciglia in modo scherzoso. “Questo non è tutto.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Abbiamo ricevuto qualcosa in più dalla cara Hulda,” Louis si guarda le unghie con nonchalance, come ha visto fare ad Harry un paio di volte.  
(Non perché pensi che Harry sia ammirevole, a volte. No. Quello mai. Principalmente perché deve comportarsi come un moccioso presuntuoso e stronzo ed Harry è il miglior riferimento).  
“Qualcosa di così prezioso che non dovrai preoccuparti dei soldi finché vivrai,” continua.  
Questa dichiarazione fa ammorbidire l’espressione di disapprovazione di Madre Gothel.  
“Dov’è?” Chiede la donna, sgranando gli occhi e guardandosi intorno come se la sorpresa potesse saltare fuori dal nulla.  
Louis sopprime un sorrisetto.  
 _Ce l’hai in pugno. Conducila alla finestra._ Harry sembra divertito.  
“È fuori. Abbiamo dovuto lasciarlo giù perché non riuscivano a portare tutto su da soli.” Louis guard Liam in piedi dietro di lui. “Liam te lo mostrerà, giusto?”  
“Certo,” Liam annuisce, spaventato. “Da questa parte, signora.”  
Forse utilizzare il termine signora è un po’ esagerato, pensa Louis, ma se a Liam sta bene allora non si lamenterà. Gothel segue ciecamente il lupo verso la finestra.  
“Ecco, lo vedi?”  
Gothel sembra confusa e leggermente frustrata. “No, dov’è?”  
“Potrebbe essere necessario avvicinarsi un po’, è contro il muro laggiù.”  
E, mentre gli uccelli cantano, i bambini ridono e gli elfi danzano, Madre Gothel si china per vedere il muro della torre fino a terra. Alza addiritura un piede per piegarsi il più possibile, e Louis riesce a malapena a trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime dal sollievo. Infine trattiene il respiro, aspettando che Harry faccia il suo dovere.  
E lo fa.  
Madre Gothel lancia un urlo inorridito quando sente un corpo avvolgersi intorno a lei, poi il riccio la sta trascinando fino a terra. Louis può sentirla urlare per l’intera caduta, fino a quando non smette improvvisamente.  
Né lui ne Liam guardano verso il basso per vedere ciò che hanno fatto. Louis può solo immaginare il corpo vecchio e decrepito di Gothel appollaiato sulle spine nella siepe. Si sente male solo al pensiero.  
Harry è di nuovo sulla torre in un batter d’occhio, i capelli arruffati e le labbra increspate.  
“Nel momento in cui il suo cuore si è fermato si è trasformata in cenere,” li informa.  
Taylor emerge dall’angolo da dove era seduta e li guarda con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Immagino fosse arrivata la sua ora,” c’è un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto. Louis può vederla lottare per riuscire a trattenere la felicità.  
“Ehi,” Louis cammina verso la ragazza, dandole la borsa con le monete d’oro. “Questi sono tuoi.”  
Taylor apre la bocca per lo stupore mentre fissa la fata. “Che cosa?”  
“Prendili!” Louis scuote la borsa con impazienza. “Prendili subito.”  
“Dio, okay, li prendo.” Taylor si arrende e cerca di mostrarsi infastidita, tuttavia è chiaro che è troppo entusiasta dell’intera situazione. Con un enorme sorriso sul volto, prova a prendere la borsa ma è così pesante che la lascia cadere immediatamente a terra. Louis ridacchia. Ama le persone felici.  
“Grazie mille,” sussurra la ragazza. “Grazie davvero tantissimo.”  
Taylor abbandona la borsa e getta le braccia attorno al collo di Louis per abbracciarlo. Lo solleva da terra con facilità, e sebbene questo di solito lo infastidisca, il giovane non riesce a trovare la forza di spostare la ragazza. Questo è ciò che ama, pensa. Persone felici e riconoscenti con chi le ha aiutate e salvate. È fantastico.  
Taylor lo lascia dopo qualche minuto per correre da Liam e gettargli le braccia al collo, facendo indietreggiare il ragazzo di qualche passo verso il muro. Louis può vedere un sorriso gioioso spuntare sul volto dell’amico da sopra la spalla di Rapunzel.  
Le cose si fanno interessanti, però, quando Taylor decide di andare ad abbracciare Harry con la stessa intensità e gioia che ha mostrato agli altri due.  
Louis guarda gli occhi dello spirito spalancarsi per la sorpresa e per lo shock quando un altro corpo si scontra con il suo, le mani immobili lungo i fianchi della ragazza. È dolorosamente evidente che Harry Styles non ha ricevuto molti abbracci nella sua vita- è comprensibile, ma Louis sente il cuore stringersi. È normale che Harry non riesca a godersi l’abbraccio della ragazza, non essendoci abituato.  
Tranne il fatto che, dopo quei primi secondi di shock, Harry alza le braccia per avvolgerle intorno al corpo di Taylor. Louis coglie un sorriso sul volto dello spirito e vede le fossette spuntare sulle guance. È un sorriso tenero, che lo fa apparire strano… quasi timido, dolce. È un sorriso che Louis non ha mai visto prima di quel momento.  
Lo colpisce il fatto che Taylor sia riuscita a far sorridere sinceramente Harry semplicemente abbracciandolo. Louis, che di solito è orgoglioso della sua capacità di rendere felici gli altri, è riuscito soltanto a far sì che Harry gli sorridesse in modo ironico o condiscendente.  
Per una frazione di secondo, l’odio nei confronti dello spirito svanisce. Forse, se smetterà di litigare con Harry, il riccio farà lo stesso. Forse questa faida che hanno iniziato non è altro che un inutile fraintendimento. Forse Louis riuscirà a far sorridere Harry in quel modo, in futuro. Gli piacerebbe molto. Essere la ragione del suo sorriso.  
Oh mio Dio, no. _No_ , non può accadere. Non adesso, né mai.  
Louis si schiaffeggia il volto. Cosa sta pensando? È uno stupido, ecco cos’è.  
Harry e Taylor finalmente si separano, e la ragazza da un’ultima occhiata alla stanza, i suoi occhi brillano di felicità.  
“C’è una cosa che voglio fare,” dice loro prima di correre verso la stanza di Madre Gothel, riemergendo con una forbice argentata. “Taglierò questi capelli per dimenticarmi di quest’incubo.” Quindi indica i suoi lunghi capelli con un’espressione determinata.  
Louis, Liam ed Harry aiutano Taylor a tenere i capelli alzati da terra mentre la ragazza inizia a tagliarli. Il suo aspetto sembra diventare più leggero ad ogni taglio, come se ogni ciocca di capelli fosse un enorme peso che si sta togliendo dalle spalle.  
Probabilmente è così.  
Quando i capelli arrivano a malapena sulle spalle e metri e metri di lunghe ciocche dorate giaccono sulle piastrelle del pavimento della torre, Taylor spiega loro che vuole intrecciare i capelli per avere una corda così da poter scendere dalla finestra.  
“Siete stati tutti fantastici, dico davvero, e capirò se volete andare via subito. Ma- ecco, se mi aiutate, per me sarebbe grandioso.”  
“Certo che ti aiutiamo,” risponde Liam, sedendosi sul pavimento. “Cosa dobbiamo fare?”  
Louis sta per unirsi a loro, quando si rende conto di qualcosa.  
Si sente _stanco_. Non è mai stato così tanto stanco in tutta la sua vita. Forse dipende dal fatto che non dorme da 24 ore, o per la quantità d’adrenalina che ha sentito nelle vene da quando sono entrati nella torre di Gothel il giorno prima – in ogni caso si sente male, e non riesce a fare a meno di chiudere le palpebre per riposarsi.  
“Dio, sono stanco,” esclama quindi. “Mi dispiace, dovrei-” Louis si interrompe per sbadigliare. “Mi piacerebbe aiutarvi, ma io – ho davvero bisogno di dormire. Solo per un po’, va bene? Solo un pisolino. Svegliatemi se vi serve aiuto.”  
“Certo Louis, va tutto bene,” risponde Taylor.  
“In realtà, uh,” dice improvvisamente Harry, spostando l’attenzione su di lui. “Io- stavo pensando ad una cosa.”  
“Che cosa?” Chiede Louis, con tono irritato. Harry non può seriamente avere dei ripensamenti proprio _ora_ , vero? Dopo tutto quello che è successo, dopo tutto quello che hanno passato per ottenere ciò che voleva.  
Lo spirito si morde un labbro, sembra in conflitto con se stesso. Alla fine guarda i suoi compagni e si scusa con un: “C’è qualcosa che devo fare, sarò davvero veloce, lo prometto. Aspettate qui, va bene? Tornerò.”  
E poi si dissolve nel nulla, senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta.  
Liam e Taylor sembrano confusi e Louis li capisce, perché lo è anche lui. Sicuramente Harry stava cercando una scusa per non aiutare la ragazza.  
“Se quella creatura riuscisse a prendere in considerazione gli altri prima di se stesso, sarebbe una bella cosa,” mormora Louis.  
Non riuscirà a diventare amico di Harry, in nessun modo.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Non ci vuole molto prima che Harry trovi la casa di Jesy, solo qualche secondo.  
Deve ammettere che si vergogna di quello che sta per fare- è un atto di debolezza che non ha mai sentito il bisogno di commettere prima di quel momento. Quello che sta per fare è una cosa… carina. E gentile.  
Perché lo sta facendo? Non ne è sicuro. In realtà, Harry non si è mai sentito così in tutta la sua vita; ha sempre saputo cosa fare e come comportarsi. Semplicemente, non gli sembrava _giusto_ quello che aveva sentito e visto da quando era arrivato a Grimm.  
Forse è questo che le persone definiscono ‘empatia.’ Forse è per questo che sua madre non lo lascia mai con le creature buone per troppo tempo- forse l’empatia è contagiosa.  
Harry non bussa alla porta, non chiama Jesy, non torna nemmeno alla sua forma umana finchè non si trova nella cucina di Jesy, dove trova la ragazza mentre sta cucinando. Per due, osserva lo spirito.  
Non appena torna nel suo corpo umano, tossisce per attirare l’attenzione della donna.  
Jesy urla spaventata e si volta rapidamente, la mano che vola verso l’alto per fermarsi sul petto. La sua espressione passa da spaventata a confusa quando si rende conto che Harry è in piedi nel mezzo della sua cucina, senza essere stato invitato.  
“Harry,” sussurra Jesy. “Sei Harry, giusto?”  
Il giovane si limita ad annuire, non ha tempo per chiacchierare. “Senti, non rimarrò a lungo, non preoccuparti. Va tutto bene, siamo arrivati al portale.”  
Jesy all’inizio sembra incredibilmente sollevata, poi di nuovo confusa. “Allora cosa-?”  
“Hai mai sentito parlare di narcolessia?” Chiede immediatamente il riccio, guardando le rughe che si formano sulla fronte di Jesy, come se lei stesse cercando di capire dove vuole arrivare Harry ponendogli quella domanda.  
“No,” sussurra la ragazza.  
“È un disturbo neurologico,” spiega Harry. “Succede quando il gruppo di cellule nervose nel tuo cervello che dovrebbero regolare il tuo ciclo sonno-veglia smette di funzionare correttamente. Penso- che potrebbe essere quello con cui hai a che fare.”  
“Va bene, cosa dovrebbe significare?” Chiede Jesy.  
“Ti senti paralizzata a volte?” Harry sa che in quel momento non si sta dimostrando molto sensibile, ma non gli importa. Vuole solo che la sensazione di prurito che sente nelle ossa passi; e inoltre, ha bisogno di tornare da Louis e Liam il prima possibile. La loro fiducia nei suoi confronti è già abbastanza fragile senza che lui scompaia per lunghi periodi di tempo. “Tipo, alcune parti del tuo corpo diventano deboli se ti agiti troppo oppure quando ti svegli e ti addormenti?”  
Jesy sbatte le palpebre. “Sì, a volte. Quando mi sveglio succede.”  
Harry respira profondamente, non può essere altro che cataplessia. L’ha già vista sulla terra dove ha dovuto lavorare con i malati. Causa molta angoscia e sofferenza.  
“Allora la narcolessia è un’ipotesi. Ovviamente non sono un professionista, ma sai… l’ho vista un paio di volte. Se dovessimo finire sulla Terra potrei provare a cercare qualcosa per aiutarti, che ne dici?” Quelle parole hanno un sapore sconosciuto e scomodo nella sua bocca. “Tipo qualche medicina, non so nemmeno cosa fanno per questo genere di cose. Potrei dare tutto a Liam e lui potrebbe aiutarti quando tornerà a casa – non dovresti essere prigioniera in casa tua a causa di una condizione che è relativamente curabile.”  
Jesy resta in silenzio qualche secondo per pensare. Harry può vedere le emozioni lampeggiare sul suo viso, una per volta: confusione, sollievo, paura, sorpresa. Alla fine, decide di dare il suo consenso.  
“Sì, va bene. Se lo vuoi.”  
Harry annuisce. Non riesce a guardare la ragazza negli occhi quindi si limita a parlare fissandosi le scarpe. “Va bene, ho solo pensato che potrebbe essere confortante sapere che non sei sola. E che ci sono diversi modi per curare il tuo problema e per farti stare meglio.”  
“Grazie Harry.” Jesy sembra sincera e il riccio non sa cosa prova in quel momento. Soddisfazione, forse. Ma la situazione gli è troppo sconosciuta per provare tutt’altro che un lievo disagio.  
“Va tutto bene,” risponde con un sorriso. “Io- uh, ti lascio alla tua cucina. Inoltre, se mai dovessi imbatterti in una ragazza di nome Taylor, penso che dovresti fare amicizia con lei. Andreste d’accordo insieme. Piacere di averti conosciuta.”  
Harry sta per voltarsi e andarsene, quando Jesy gli pone un’ultima domanda.  
“Questo per caso ha qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che la fata sembrasse sconvolta? Parlo di Louis.”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciandole uno sguardo scettico. “No, perché dovrebbe?”  
“Non lo so,” mormora la ragazza. “Sembravi piuttosto preoccupato per lui.”  
“È ridicolo,” dichiara Harry, non lasciando spazio alla ragazza di continuare la conversazione. “Louis non è mio amico e di certo non gli farei alcun favore. Addio.”  
Harry si assicura di lasciare il suo corpo umano così da poter sfuggire agli occhi pensierosi di Jesy, quindi si affretta a tornare dalle due creature che lo stanno aspettando. Jesy non ha alcun motivo di credere che le sue azioni dipendano da Louis. È la cosa più ridicola che abbia mai sentito. L’unica spiegazione possibile è che Harry si è comportato in questo modo per ringraziare Louis per come si è comportato a casa di Hulda – anche se ovviamente Louis non aveva nessuna intenzione di salvargli il culo, lo ha detto chiaramente.  
Harry scuote la testa.  
Davvero ridicolo.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ormai entriamo sempre più nel vivo della storia! Speriamo davvero vi stia piacendo, noi abbiamo davvero amato questa storia un po' fuori dal comune ma bellissima, e speriamo che sia lo stesso anche per voi. Se volete parlarci ci trovate su #CollisionFF  
> Alla settimana prossima con i nostri protagonisti che finiranno.... indovinate dove? Diteci le vostre impressioni su twitter se volete!   
> Sil&Chia <3


	8. Capitolo sette - Il Paese delle Meraviglie.

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sette - Il Paese delle Meraviglie.**  
  
  
  


****  
  


Louis pensa che forse si trovano nel Paese delle Meraviglie, perché si sente come se fosse drogato.   
Quello, e il fatto che si trovino sotto un enorme fungo, il che. Sì. Anche questo lo suggerisce abbastanza bene.   
Liam resta senza fiato, i capelli arruffati e gli occhi spalancati per il viaggio travolgente. La sua testa fa uno scatto nei dintorni per cercare di capire dove si trova.   
“Dove siamo?” Chiede quasi freneticamente. “Cos’è questo posto?”   
“Calmati,” sbuffa Harry, scostandosi un paio di riccioli color cioccolato dalla fronte e seguendo l’esempio di Liam di guardarsi intorno, anche se solo con un po’ più di stabilità emotiva. Restringe suoi occhi pensieroso. “Cieli nuvolosi. Colori stravaganti. Nessun senso di razionalità per quanto riguarda le dimensioni, la forma o lo sviluppo ambientale. Questo deve essere il Paese delle Meraviglie.”  
“Oh, ma davvero?” Dice sarcastico Louis mentre si alza dal suo posto, grattandosi il collo e appoggiandosi al fungo per non perdere l’equilibrio.   
“Sì,” risponde Harry indifferente. “Probabilmente dovremmo stare attenti.”  
“Che cosa?” Liam sembra leggermente in preda al panico. “Cosa c’è di pericoloso in questo posto?”  
Harry e Louis non possono fare a meno di scambiarsi uno sguardo. Lo spirito liscia la sua maglietta nera e decide di rispondere a Liam poiché Louis chiarisce con uno sguardo provocatorio che lui non lo farà. Non è molto bravo a dare delicatamente delle cattive notizie – è più il tipo di fata che potrebbe alleggerire l’umore di qualcuno dopo averle ricevute. Questa è la sua specialità.   
“Paese delle meraviglie...” inizia Harry, mettendo il broncio e mordendosi pensieroso il labbro inferiore, non del tutto sicuro di come continuare.   
(Louis non fissa il modo in cui il labbro inferiore del giovane diventa più rosso della mela di Biancaneve. Di certo non lo fa. A chi importa di queste cose? Non a Louis. Questo è certo.)   
(E anche se lo facesse… beh, questo non rende Harry più piacevole come persona.)   
“Niente ha senso qui,” dice alla fine. “È costruito esclusivamente sull’immaginazione della metà destra del cervello. Sai come funzionano le nostre metà del cervello e come controllano aree diverse, vero? La metà destra è ciò che ti rende emotivo, creativo e intuitivo, quella sinistra ti rende organizzato, analitico e logico. Per essere in grado di pensare razionalmente e funzionare correttamente come una creatura vivente, un lato del cervello può essere dominato, ma hai sempre bisogno di un mix di entrambi. Hanno bisogno di bilanciarsi a vicenda.”  
Liam deglutisce forte. “Si?”  
Harry sorride dolcemente, ma i suoi occhi sono seri. “Il Paese Delle Meraviglie no, diciamo che non possiede la metà del cervello sinistro che pensa. Niente è logico. Niente è organizzato. Stiamo vivendo all’interno di un grande sogno in questo momento, e questo tende a fottere il tuo cervello. Il paese delle meraviglie ti confonde. Ti fa perdere il controllo di ciò che è reale e di ciò che non lo è. Puoi già sentirlo nell’aria, sì?”  
“Sì,” Liam quasi piagnucola. Sembra un po’ pallido.   
“Per farla breve, abbiamo bisogno di fare attenzione qui, perché questo posto offusca la parte del cervello con cui si tende a pensare razionalmente. E sai quando devi essere in grado di pensare razionalmente? Quando hai bisogno di stare fuori dai guai. Ed è questo quello che dobbiamo fare, perché nulla di questo posto gioverà a nostro favore. Ma gioverà a favore delle creature che vivono qui.”  
Harry sembra piuttosto indifferente a tutto questo. Liam no.   
Louis immagina che ora sia il momento di entrare in gioco.   
“Andrà tutto bene, Liam,” dice dolcemente, avvicinandosi lentamente al mutaforma, avvolgendo un braccio confortante intorno alla vita. Deve essere la vita, perché probabilmente il castano dovrebbe effettivamente volare un po’ sopra il suolo per raggiungere le spalle di Liam - cosa che non confesserebbe apertamente. “Ci aiuteremo l’un l’altro, sì? Magari ci fermeremo ogni tanto e risolveremo alcuni problemi matematici per mantenere la nostra mente in forma. Potrei iniziare già da adesso, se vuoi. Guarda. Ci sono sei alberi di zucchero filato laggiù. Diciamo che li ho tagliati e li sto dividendo equamente tra di noi. Quanti alberi otteniamo ciascuno?”  
Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciando a Louis uno sguardo confuso, il quale lo guarda con urgente anticipazione.   
“Cosa,” dice Liam allora. “Vuoi che risponda?”  
La fata alza gli occhi al cielo. “ _Sì_.”  
“Oh. Due?”  
“Sbagliato,” Louis sospira e scuote la testa con un sorriso malinconico. “Li prendo tutti e sei io. Non condividerei mai quella bellezza per cui ho lavorato così duramente con voi due.”  
Liam ha ancora un luccichio dubbioso negli occhi, ma un sorriso si contrae agli angoli della sua bocca, e Louis lo vede come una vittoria. Harry sbuffa appena dietro di loro. Il castano non sa se è per nascondere le risate o perché pensa che lui sia ridicolo, ma a lui non importa. Sa di essere fantastico. È tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno.   
“Okay,” Liam inspira ed espira profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, adattandosi alla bizzarra situazione. “Tutto a posto. Va bene. Giusto. Allora andiamo- aspetta, cosa facciamo adesso?”  
“Troviamo un altro portale.”  
“Caspita, Louis, non ci sarei mai arrivato senza la tua brillante intuizione,” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo alla risposta ingenua della fata. “Come pensavi di trovarlo, piccolo?”   
Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia. “Non lo so. Non sono mai stato qui prima, voi due avete pensato che questa fosse una buona idea, in primo luogo. Qualcuno sa cosa evitare e cosa cercare?”  
Due paia di occhi lo guardano sbattendo le palpebre. Bene allora. Grandioso.   
“Nessuno di noi è mai stato qui prima, Louis. Non dovremmo venire qui.” Dice Harry lentamente. “Il Paese delle Meraviglie è il luogo più isolato di tutti i mondi, probabilmente. Nessuno riesce ad andarsene, e nessuno viene qui.”  
“Quindi non abbiamo nessun indizio,” conferma Louis, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Non sappiamo niente.”  
“Perché ho accettato tutto questo?” Si chiede Liam, scuotendo la testa senza speranza.   
Anche Louis vorrebbe tanto saperlo.   
“Beh,” dice quando nessun altro sembra prendere l’iniziativa. “Penso che dovremmo andare da quella parte.” Indica la strada tortuosa che continua accanto agli alberi di zucchero filato. “Sembra la cosa giusta da fare.”  
“La cosa giusta per te o per il tuo stomaco?” Harry sogghigna e la fata si gira prontamente verso di lui con uno sguardo che dovrebbe terrorizzare le nazioni, ma il riccio sembra solo divertito.   
“Cosa stai cercando di dire con _questo_?” Chiede furiosamente.   
Ecco la cosa; Louis ha questo piccolo principio di pancia, lo sa bene, e non è un grosso problema, ma è uno dei suoi tratti fisici più sfavorevoli - sì, è consapevole di questa cosa ed anche un po’ imbarazzato, ad essere sincero, fino al il punto in cui è stato un vero sollievo per lui poter indossare camicie e magliette quando è arrivato a UoT. E in questo momento si trova tra Harry, che è alto e snello, e Liam, che sembra poterlo schiacciare in un abbraccio, e questo non sta esattamente facendo miracoli per la sua autostima. Non avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente di avere qualche preoccupazione al riguardo, però, e di certo non accetterà mai di essere preso in giro per questo. Soprattutto non da Harry. Potrà anche non avere i muscoli tonici del riccio, ma questo di certo non gli dà il diritto di dirgli ciò che può o non può mangiare.   
Gli occhi dello spirito si spalancano animatamente e il sorrisetto cade immediatamente dal suo viso. “Che cosa? _Niente_.”   
“Allora perché lo hai detto?”   
All’improvviso Harry sembra essere estremamente a disagio, e si passa una mano tra i ricci. “Mi riferivo al- al piccolo problema matematico che hai fatto prima a Liam. Sai, la battuta finale... hai detto che avresti preso tutto tu- così ho pensato… ho pensato che forse ti piaceva davvero lo zucchero fi- sai una cosa, dimenticalo e basta. Non volevo dire questo.”   
Sembra sinceramente angosciato dal fatto che Louis pensasse che avesse insultato il suo peso, interrompendo le sue stesse frasi e balbettando le parole, e se il castano non fosse così impegnato a costruire i suoi muri a prova di Harry ancora più in alto, probabilmente sarebbe sbalordito dal contrasto con il comportamento abituale dello spirito. Non lo è, però, restringe solo un po’ di più gli occhi, le mani posate prontamente sui fianchi.  
“Bene allora. Penso che potrebbero essere necessarie delle scuse se è così, non è vero?”   
Questo fa sì che Harry ritorni al suo comportamento scontroso. “ _Cosa_?”   
Gli occhi della fata sono severi. “Mi hai sentito.”  
“Perché dovrei scusarmi _io_ per qualcosa che _tu_ hai frainteso?”   
“Mi hai offeso, e quando succede di solito uno si scusa.”   
“Stai esagerando, folletto. Non ti chiederò scusa.”  
“Oh, non provarci nemmeno. Penso che tu non chieda mai scusa, punto.”   
“Devi avere un bel coraggio a scaricare tutta la colpa su di me.”  
Louis sta per rispondergli velenoso quando Liam decide che probabilmente è una buona idea non lasciare che questa lite si sviluppi ulteriormente.   
“Va bene!” Esclama, camminando per mettersi in mezzo alle due creature. “Andiamo da quella parte, che ne dite?”  
Indica la strada che Louis ha suggerito solo pochi istanti prima, lanciando sguardi di rimprovero a entrambi.   
E okay, per quanto gli piaccia discutere con Harry, Liam gli piace molto di più. Infatti, il giovane pensa che Liam sia davvero fantastico. Inoltre, si sente ancora molto male per aver incasinato così le cose con Sophia (onestamente, anche lui ha delle scuse da fare, lo sa, ma sarebbe solo imbarazzante parlarne ora, no?), quindi lascia perdere e rivolge al suo nuovo amico un sorriso condiscendente.   
“Ovviamente. Andiamo.”  
E lo fanno.   
Louis concentra la sua attenzione sui ciottoli granulosi e di un giallo brillante sotto i suoi piedi mentre camminano in silenzio, strappando silenziosamente piccoli pezzi di zucchero filato quando raggiungono gli alberi. Riesce a sentire gli occhi divertiti di Harry sul suo collo, ed è estremamente tentato di voltarsi e litigare con lui ancora una volta, ma poi si ricorda di Liam, e decide di non farlo.   
L’aria è stranamente densa in questo posto. Non è molto diversa dall’ossigeno che è abituato a inalare, di per sé; ma può sentirla fino in fondo nei suoi polmoni, può sentire la sua testa alleggerirsi notevolmente ad ogni respiro. Louis non riesce a decidere se è una buona o una cattiva cosa. È come se qualcuno avesse deciso di prendere l’espressione ‘offuscare il proprio giudizio’ in modo dolorosamente letterale - forse questo è il luogo da cui proviene quel detto. Cerca di mantenere la calma. Pensa alla matematica.   
“Allora, uhm,” inizia Liam con leggerezza. “Qual è il piano?”  
“Hm?” Louis viene tirato fuori dai suoi pensieri concentrati.   
Liam si gratta il collo con ansia. “Tipo, dove andiamo? Seguiremo semplicemente questa strada finché non finisce?”  
“Oh. Non lo so.” La fata guarda Liam e poi Harry per avere un piccolo aiuto con questa decisione. Non ottiene niente. Scioccante. “Il castello, forse? Magari ci sarà qualcuno lì intorno che può aiutarci.”  
Liam sta per rispondere con un mormorio di assenso quando Louis sente delle voci e si blocca improvvisamente.  
“Avete sentito?” Chiede, spalancando gli occhi azzurri più che può. “C’è qualcuno proprio dietro l’angolo!”   
E come molte volte prima, Louis non pensa due volte ai suoi due compagni prima di partire a tutta velocità per sistemarsi dietro un altro albero fatto di zucchero filato. È di un verde pastello, e in fondo alla sua mente pensa che almeno sono riusciti a dargli il colore giusto. Potrebbe quasi passare per un vero albero. Quasi.   
Quando guarda meglio verso la direzione in cui ha sentito i suoni, si rende conto di due cose; uno, le ‘voci’ sono più simili a ‘risate frenetiche mescolate a conversazioni rumorose’, e due, i campi del Paese delle Meraviglie ora sono di un bellissimo turchese. Louis è affascinato.   
Le risate provengono da un tavolo, sistemato in mezzo ai prati ampiamente distesi, e Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia confuso mentre guarda più da vicino. Harry e Liam sembrano averlo raggiunto ora, dato che sono entrambi proprio dietro di lui ancora una volta, e osservano a loro volta la scena.   
(Louis sorride in modo quasi impercettibile. Guidare un gruppo in questo modo, sapere che lo seguono e si fidano abbastanza da non mettere in discussione i suoi impulsi, in un certo senso fa scaldare il suo cuore. Si rende conto del fatto che gli piace davvero la sensazione di essere importante in questo modo- non che sia una sorpresa, ma comunque. È una bella sensazione. Anche se una delle persone che lo fa sentire in quel modo è piuttosto spregevole.)   
“Quella... è una lepre? Accanto ad un uomo con il cappello?” Chiede. Pensa sinceramente che lo sia. Un’enorme lepre si sta attualmente versando una tazza di tè. Forse quel posto lo ha già portato alla pazzia.  
Tranne per il fatto che Harry e Liam stanno sbattendo le palpebre, le sopracciglia talmente arcuate che praticamente sfiorano i loro capelli, quindi non è il solo a vedere quella lepre.   
“Sì?” La voce di Liam trema appena. “Credo di sì.”   
Bene. Il posto rimane fedele alla sua reputazione, suppone Louis. Almeno la lepre sembra essere molto felice e la positività è sempre bella. La sua risata è stridula e insopportabilmente forte e occasionalmente farfuglia qualcosa contro la tazza che porta avidamente alla bocca. L’uomo accanto a lui indossa un buffo cappello e anche se il tavolo è abbastanza grande, sono comunque seduti alla fine di esso, strettamente premuti l’uno contro l’altro. Un ghiro sta dormendo in una delle tazze sul tavolo.   
“Dovremmo chiedere il loro aiuto?” Chiede ancora Louis, sperando in una risposta definitiva perché francamente, non ha la più pallida idea di cosa fare. Avrebbero effettivamente ricevuto aiuto da quei due? La follia è contagiosa? Queste creature sono affidabili? Potrebbero essere assassini per quanto ne sa. Forse tessono ragnatele di incubi sotto quel bizzarro tavolo. Forse stanno ridendo di quanto terrorizzate abbiano reso delle creature durante il loro sonno. Louis può saperlo.   
“Si.” Non risponde Liam questa volta – ma Harry. “Almeno vale la pena provare, vero?”   
“Non pensi anche tu che sembrano un po’... inaffidabili?” Mormora la fata, guardando la coppia quasi isterica lanciare le loro tazze da tè sul tavolo. Le tazze si rompono.   
“Questo è probabilmente il meglio che avremo,” afferma Harry rassegnato.  
Qual è la cosa peggiore di questa situazione? Che probabilmente Harry ha ragione. Louis stringe le labbra e sospira.   
“Bene allora. Andiamo?”   
“Vai pure avanti tu, piccolo.”  
“Non chiamarmi mai più così.”  
A giudicare dal sorrisetto compiaciuto di Harry, Louis si è appena aggiudicato un altro soprannome. Fantastico.   
Mentre iniziano ad avvicinarsi, Louis cerca di trovare quanti più possibili soprannomi per lo spirito. L’unico problema è che a Harry piace commentare i piccoli difetti nel suo aspetto, come la sua altezza, e il riccio non ha, beh, quasi nessun difetto. Ha un bell’aspetto e questo fa sì che Louis lo odi ancora di più.   
(Forse potrebbe trovare qualcosa sul suo naso. È un po’ più grande della media, giusto? Lui ha un naso più carino del suo. Questo è totalmente materiale da soprannome.)   
(Forse potrebbe fare riferimento al modo in cui Harry sembra una rana quando spalanca gli occhi. È una possibilità.)   
Quando raggiungono il tavolo, Louis si aspetta che il cappellaio e la lepre li vedano e li salutino, iniziando così una conversazione, ma non lo fanno. In realtà non lanciano nemmeno una rapida occhiata al trio. Il che significa che deve prendere in mano la questione.   
Dovrebbe essere imbarazzante probabilmente- perché la situazione è già strana di per sé, e Louis dovrebbe forse sentirsi un po’ insicuro. Perché ancora una volta, deve partecipare a qualcosa in cui dovrebbe collaborare con persone più grandi di lui, più alte di lui, persone che sicuramente lo guarderanno dall'alto in basso. Persone che tendono a ignorare la sua personalità solo perché sembra fragile.   
Louis dovrebbe sentirsi piccolo e inutile. Dovrebbe davvero, ma... lui è diverso. E poi, da quando le sue dimensioni fisiche equivalgono alla sua personalità?   
_Mai_ , pensa risolutamente l’anima dagli occhi azzurri, e spinge indietro le spalle. Si schiarisce la gola.   
“Scusatemi, signori?” Parla ad alta voce, il tono chiaro e melodico come campanelli eolici.   
Le due creature interrompono a metà la conversazione, voltando curiosamente la testa per guardare i loro ospiti.   
Louis sorride e annuisce una volta in segno di saluto. “Ciao. Potremmo fare una breve chiacchierata?”  
Il cappellaio e la lepre battono le palpebre, e la fata decide di andare avanti e prenderlo come un invito.   
“Andiamo, ragazzi,” mormora a Harry e Liam. “Sediamoci.”  
Nessuno di loro protesta, quindi Louis si limita a percorrere i passi rimanenti che lo separano dalla sedia dall’altra parte del tavolo. Sta trascinando la sedia fuori per sedersi comodamente sul morbido cuscino, quando il cappellaio e la lepre sembrano finalmente uscire dal loro stato di trance e protestano a gran voce contro la sua decisione.   
“Non c’è spazio! Non c’è posto qui!”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio, controllando la sedia un’altra volta. È vuota, quindi si siede comunque. Alla sua destra vede che Liam e Harry hanno fatto lo stesso. “C’è molto spazio.”  
“È molto maleducato sedersi senza un invito,” dice la lepre. “Avete bisogno di un invito. Questo non è un semplice tea party dove la gente va e viene, vero Nick?”   
Il cappellaio - Nick, a quanto pare - è completamente d’accordo.   
“Sì, sì, davvero molto scortese,” mormora il ghiro ancora mezzo addormentato.   
Louis alza le spalle e apre la bocca per rispondere, ma Harry lo batte sul tempo, e il sorriso sulle sue labbra è compiacente.   
“Bene, allora,” dice. “Possiamo prendere un tè con voi?”  
“Qualcuno di voi lo prende con lo zucchero?” Chiede il cappellaio, senza nemmeno rispondere alla proposta. I tre ragazzi decidono di prenderlo come un invito, però, perché nessuno se ne lamenta.   
“Sì, grazie,” dice loro Louis amabilmente. “Ad Harry non piacciono molto le cose dolci, però, non è vero?”   
“Divertente,” dice Harry impassibile.   
La lepre prende una tazza e la riempie di zucchero fino a quando non c’è una bella montagna che svetta sul bordo e la offre a Louis. Lui la accetta, anche se non beve. Non ha il coraggio di dire alla lepre che questa quantità di zucchero non era quella che aveva in mente, e inoltre, non sono qui per bere il tè comunque.   
“Allora, cosa ci fanno qui tre stranieri come voi?” Chiede la lepre, bevendo una tazza di tè in una volta sola.   
“È una storia divertente,” Louis ride nervosamente. “I portali sono rotti. E noi siamo caduti in uno di essi! E ora siamo qui, e abbiamo davvero bisogno di tornare da dove veniamo.”   
“Oh mio Dio, è meglio che ve ne andate subito da qui,” Nick lascia cadere il suo ampio sorriso in un batter d’occhio per inchiodarlo con uno sguardo serio, e Louis deve ammettere che è piuttosto impressionato - non pensava che il cappellaio fosse capace di essere serio. “La Regina Rossa non ama i visitatori.”  
“Chi è la Regina Rossa?” Chiede Liam. Louis lancia uno sguardo verso il ragazzo per un momento, alla ricerca di eventuali segni di disagio, ma sembra apparentemente calmo- le sue piccole crisi di nervi sono ormai sparite. È tornato ad essere il ragazzo responsabile e ragionevole di sempre.   
Nick annuisce distrattamente. “Ehi, tu sai perché un corvo assomiglia ad una scrivania?”   
È come parlare con un bambino piccolo. Louis si agita con impazienza.   
“Senti, amico, sei davvero adorabile ma abbiamo solo bisogno di sapere chi è la Regina Rossa, sì? E possibilmente come uscire di qui. Non sai dove si trova un portale?”   
“Wow, calma,” Nick alza i palmi per fermare la fata. “Non puoi rispondere alla mia domanda con cento nuove domande. Non riesco a tenere il passo.” Un’altra tazza da tè viene svuotata. “Penso che prima dovresti aiutare me.”   
“Come, con il tuo indovinello?”  
Il cappellaio lo guarda in attesa. “Sì.” Poi i suoi occhi si illuminano. “Facciamo un gioco!”  
Certo, pensa Louis. Alza le spalle in segno di consenso. Può giocare.   
“Se indovini la risposta del mio indovinello ti dirò tutto quello che so.”   
“Andata.” Louis si sporge sul tavolo, stringendo forte le mani davanti a sé e restringendo gli occhi con determinazione.   
Liam guarda tra i due dubbioso, e poi lancia uno sguardo ad Harry per vedere se qualcuno può confermare che tutta questa situazione stia realmente accadendo e che non sia qualcosa creata dalla sua mente stanca e già delirante per trovarsi in questo posto. Harry sembra divertito più di ogni altra cosa, ma alza gli occhi al cielo quando nota che l’ibrido lo sta guardando per fargli capire che sì, anche lui trova tutto questo abbastanza ridicolo.   
Louis non nota il loro scambio non verbale. È troppo concentrato a risolvere l’indovinello, cercando di capire l’enigma alla ricerca di una risposta adeguata. Sta fissando severamente il viso compiaciuto e deliziato di Nick mentre quest’ultimo continua a ridere insieme alla lepre, riempiendo infinite tazze di tè. La teiera sembra non essere in grado di svuotarsi.   
Dopo aver ripetuto corvo e scrivania nella sua testa almeno trenta volte in modi diversi, la fata emette un gemito prolungato e sbatte una mano sul tavolo.   
“Puoi almeno darmi un indizio?”   
Nick aggrotta la fronte come se fosse profondamente offeso. Si mette una mano sul cuore. “No! Sarebbe un imbroglio. Non bariamo qui.”   
Le dita di Louis iniziano lentamente a prudere perché ha davvero voglia di schiaffeggiare l’uomo in faccia. Non è una persona violenta, non lo è, ma Nick gli sta _davvero_ dando sui nervi.   
“Dio, non lo _so_ ,” sibila. “Perché un corvo assomiglia ad una scrivania?”   
Nick sospira e mescola un po’ di tè nella sua tazza piena di miele mentre risponde felice. “Non ne ho idea.”   
Louis spalanca la bocca e Harry emette una risata gioiosa accanto a lui.   
“Sei divertente,” proclama poi lo spirito. Il sangue del castano non ribolle ancora, di per sé, ma ha sicuramente il potenziale per arrivare a farlo. “Mi piaci.”  
Nick sorride allo spirito. “Anch’io mi piaccio! E anche tu non sei niente male, suppongo. Bei capelli.”   
Harry allontana una ciocca di capelli color mogano dal viso (Louis alza gli occhi al cielo così forte che quasi scompaiono nel suo cranio) e sorride piano.   
“Senti, Nick, ci piacerebbe restare più a lungo, ma dobbiamo andare. Non vorremmo causare problemi solo per essere qui. Credo che capisci.”   
“Naturalmente,” Nick annuisce e alza le mani per salutarli. “È stato bello bere il tè con voi!”   
“ _Tuttavia_ ,” continua Harry, il tono liscio e lento come il velluto, senza muoversi dal suo posto. “Prima di andare, dato che vi considero degli amici ormai, penso che dovresti parlarci di alcuni portali che conosci.”  
“Siamo amici?” Gli occhi di Nick si spalancano e si scambia uno sguardo con la lepre. Entrambi guardano di nuovo il riccio e sembrano splendere di gioia per la parola scelta dallo spirito.   
“Migliori amici,” promette Harry.   
“Ci sono portali nel labirinto!” Dice la lepre, interrompendo il giovane. “Il labirinto dietro il castello della Regina Rossa, sì, ma è molto difficile trovare qualcosa lì dentro. Quel posto è un labirinto! Hah. Un labirinto. Avete capito?”   
Ride istericamente insieme a Nick. Il sorriso di Harry è paziente e Louis non capisce.   
“Allora, qual è la strada per il castello della Regina Rossa?”   
“Oh, non devi andarci, amico!” Dice Nick, spalancando gli occhi in modo comico. “Ti farà decapitare. Non le piacciono molto i visitatori. L’ho già detto questo?”   
“Penso di sì,” calcola la lepre.   
“Sì,” dice il ghiro nel sonno.   
“Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene,” promette Harry, inclinando la testa e ammorbidendo gli occhi in un’aria infinitamente amichevole.   
Louis deve concederglielo. È bravo .   
Il cappellaio si versa un’altra tazza di tè mentre guarda esitante i suoi tre ospiti. Si tocca un po’ il cappello. La tazza si riempie rapidamente e il tè fuoriesce dai bordi. Non macchia nulla, però.   
“È da quella parte,” dice infine, indicando un incrocio a non molti passi di distanza. “Vai a sinistra quando arrivi ai tulipani gialli e poi di nuovo a sinistra quando arrivi ai bastoncini di zucchero. Continua dritto e vedrai subito il castello di fronte a te! È piuttosto grande.”   
“Enorme,” dice la lepre.   
“Enorme,” il ghiro mormora attraverso il suo russare.  
Harry fa un sorriso che mette in mostra tutti i suoi denti bianchi, accecando positivamente Nick mentre si alza.   
“Grazie mille. Sei un tesoro.”  
Nick e la lepre li salutano con entusiasmo mentre Louis, Liam e Harry iniziano a camminare verso gli enormi tulipani gialli, e la fata stringe le labbra e si agita un po’. Non gli piace molto questo posto perché tutto sembra essere eccessivamente enorme. Gli piacerebbe che alcune cose fossero insolitamente piccole- sicuramente non è chiedere troppo.   
Tuttavia, questo non è il pensiero principale nella sua mente, in questo momento. Quello che vuole sapere più di tutto è come abbia fatto Harry, lo spirito del _dolore_ , ad incantare il cappellaio e al lepre e ad ottenere così informazioni.   
“Va bene. Allora, come hai fatto?” Sibila, gli occhi stretti in due fessure mentre guarda il riccio.   
“Come ho fatto cosa?” Harry ficca le mani in tasca e si guarda i piedi. Tuttavia, non riesce a nascondere il sorrisino che gli morde gli angoli della bocca.   
“Perché piaci a Nick? Non dovresti avere l’effetto contrario sulle persone?”   
“Sono uno spirito delle emozioni,” dice Harry semplicemente, “il che mi rende intuitivo con le persone. Non importa quale sia il mio compito.”  
Risposta insoddisfacente. A Louis non piace, anche se ha senso - Harry può percepire cosa rende una persona ansiosa, spaventata e ferita, e questo deve essere un buon indicatore di cosa fare per mantenerla calma, se necessario. Forse al giovane semplicemente non va giù che il riccio possa essere utile, in questa vita.  
“Non capisco,” dice, scuotendo la testa.   
“Non mi aspetto che tu lo faccia, folletto.”   
“Non sono un folletto.”   
“Sei alto due piedi.”   
“Potresti letteralmente stare zitto per un secondo?”   
“Non vuoi che io stia zitto _metaforicamente_ , allora?”  
Louis non vuole nemmeno disturbarsi a rispondere a una cosa così inutilmente irriverente e da idiota- si limita a stringere gli occhi e spera che trasmetta abbastanza il messaggio di ‘ _Odio tutto di te_.’   
Pensa che probabilmente ci riesce, perché Harry sorride e per lo spirito questa è probabilmente una reazione ragionevole. L’antipatia deve essere una sorta di vincita per lui.   
“Giusto,” dice allora Liam, stropicciandosi un po’ gli occhi. “Quindi, il labirinto è dietro il castello della Regina Rossa.”   
“Sì,” conferma Harry.   
Una piega preoccupata appare tra le sopracciglia di Liam, e lui restringe gli occhi pensieroso.   
“Cosa c’è che non va, Li?” Chiede Louis sottovoce.   
“Oh, niente,” Liam alza le spalle e stringe le labbra. “È solo che i castelli di solito hanno delle guardie, no? Ad ogni ingresso.”  
Sì. Presumibilmente è così.  
Fantastico.   
  
~   
  
Il castello, come previsto, ha delle guardie. Quello che è un po’ più sorprendente è l’enorme quantità di esse.   
Questo, e il fatto che sono delle carte da gioco. Insomma, le guardie sono _letteralmente_ un mazzo di carte di cuori e quadri con facce e arti. Sono assolutamente ovunque, appoggiati a ogni muro, spuntando da ogni angolo e schermando ogni possibile accesso all’enorme, stravagante castello, proteggendo porte e finestre su ogni singolo piano. Sarà difficile.   
“Beh, merda,” afferma Harry. È un po’ troppo calmo e indifferente per i gusti di Louis. “Cosa facciamo adesso?”   
“Non lo so,” sibila Louis. “Liam, sei intelligente, vero? Sei intelligente. Penso che tu sia intelligente. Dicci cosa fare.”   
“E se fossi _tu_ a dirci cosa fare?” Mormora lo spirito, lanciando uno sguardo alla fata. “Oh, Louis l’onnipotente. Illumina il nostro percorso e guidaci verso il successo.”   
“Oh, fottiti,” ribatte Louis. “Non ho chiesto la tua opinione.”   
“Beh, la cosa divertente di tutto questo, Louis, è che darò la mia opinione sulle cose indipendentemente da chi lo chiede e non lo chiede.”   
“Lo fai solo per prenderti gioco di me!”   
“No, sto aspettando con impazienza il momento in cui passerai finalmente dalle parole ai fatti.”  
Louis lancia allo spirito uno sguardo assassino. “Oh, non preoccuparti, riccio. Lo farò.”   
È allora che Liam si schiarisce vigorosamente la gola, gli occhi marroni che giudicano le due creature severamente in quel modo che ormai ha imparato a conoscere in così poco tempo.  
Il castano distoglie lo sguardo e arrossisce. Dio, tutta questa cosa della tregua con Harry non funzionerà mai, e la cosa che lo fa infuriare più di tutto è che _Harry_ , tra tutte le persone, lo stuzzica fino al punto in cui non riesce a stare calmo nemmeno per due secondi. Di solito è almeno in grado di ragionare o almeno capire se la persona con cui parla lo sta prendendo in giro; di solito sa quando è appropriato aumentare il battibecco e quando lasciarlo invece superficiale- ma non ora. Non con questa creatura. Con Harry, tutto è improvvisamente esasperante e si sente costantemente sull’orlo dell’omicidio.   
Lo spirito sta solo approfittando del suo temperamento. Sa quali pulsanti premere, ricorda Louis a se stesso. Non lasciarlo vincere.   
“Forse,” suggerisce Liam, “se proviamo a sgattaiolare dietro questa siepe e ad arrivare sul retro, possiamo capire qualcosa? Forse non è così pesantemente sorvegliato lì.”   
“Forse,” ripete Louis, annuendo. “Vale la pena dare un’occhiata, vero?”   
E così, è quello che fanno.   
Harry e Liam devono abbassarsi di tanto in tanto quando camminano intorno alla siepe, poiché tende a cambiare altezza ogni volta che ne ha voglia. Li fa sembrare un po’ stupidi a dire la verità, e Louis sorride divertito. La prossima volta che Harry deciderà di prendere in giro la sua altezza, glielo ricorderà. _Ricorda la siepe nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ , gli dirà, _quella che si muoveva_. Quella che vi faceva sembrare due stupidi mentre io potevo camminare liberamente.   
Louis ridacchia nel palmo della mano mentre si gira per guardarli, che non possono nemmeno dirgli nulla visto che sono concentrati sulla siepe che si muove e devono seguire ogni sua mossa per non farsi beccare. L’intera cosa è stranamente divertente per qualche motivo.   
Nessuno di loro si rende conto che non stanno più guardando la strada davanti a loro.   
“ _Intrusi_! _Intrusi_!”   
Le urla sono improvvise, forti e insopportabilmente stridule, e tutti e tre i ragazzi saltano in aria di circa un metro e mezzo, con il cuore in gola e il panico che sale come la marea.   
“ _Merda_ ,” Harry esclama di nuovo, ma questa volta è molto più passionale.   
La testa di Louis scatta in tutte le direzioni possibili e si rende conto che non c’è nessun posto dove correre. Le guardie stanno arrivando verso di loro, alzando con forza le loro lance affilate mentre cantano all’infinito ‘ _intrusi, intrusi, intrusi_ ’ ai tre ragazzi. Nessuno di loro sa cosa fare. Tutto ciò che Louis può inventare è tipo far muovere i rami per far così inciampare le carte, o far soffiare un vento davvero aggressivo per tenerle lontani, ma non sa come fare- e allo stesso tempo, c’è un flusso di frustrazione che gli fa formicolare anche la punta delle dita perché sa che sta dimenticando _qualcosa_ , sa che deve esserci un’opzione che non riesce a capire.   
Nemmeno Liam o Harry, a quanto pare, perché il secondo successivo sono completamente circondati da carte e Louis è sicuro che sia più di un mazzo. Le carte aggrottano le sopracciglia ostili e gli puntano contro le lance affilate. La fata piega le ali e si gira per evitare che le punte possano sfregiarle.   
Preferirebbe far sfregiare la sua faccia piuttosto che le sue ali.   
“Beh,” mormora, guardando negli occhi severi del nove di cuori di fronte a lui. “Questa è sfortuna.”   
  
~   
  
L’interno del castello è sorprendentemente pulito e luminoso, il che è un cambiamento improvviso, ma non sgradito rispetto all’ambiente oscuro e disordinato all’esterno. Il soffitto è alto e splendidamente dipinto come in chiesa, ma invece degli angeli malinconici che vedresti sulle mura di una chiesa, queste superfici lisce di cemento sono ricoperte di carte da gioco disegnate delicatamente, che ridono e girano e danzano come se fosse la cosa più normale, e Louis si prende del tempo per ammirare il raffinato lavoro manuale. Ha sempre voluto saper disegnare – c’è qualcosa di speciale in quelle persone che hanno la possibilità e la capacità di riuscire ad inserire le emozioni in immagini e colori e costellazioni di forme, pensa.   
Vista in questo modo, il palazzo non sembra poi così male – anzi, si può dire che gli dà una sensazione di sicurezza, con questa bella luminosità e gli spazi ampi. La serenità è diversa qui, ed è un gradito cambiamento.   
Tuttavia, non sta facendo lo stesso effetto a Harry e Liam.   
Entrambi gli occhi dei ragazzi sono ridotti in due fessure sospettose, guardando con diffidenza intorno alla sala – stanno osservando le statue di marmo liscio allineate lungo il tappeto rosso sotto i loro piedi, studiando i dipinti ad olio di una donna con una grande testa (presumibilmente la regina) appesi sui muri come se potessero muoversi. Louis pensa che forse dovrebbero rilassarsi un po’. La regina non può essere così cattiva come dicono, vero? Non quando ha questo straordinario senso dell’arredamento.   
Ha persino avuto il gusto delicato di mettere mazzi di rose appena tagliati in bellissimi vasi lungo il corridoio. La fata riesce a sentire il loro profumo fiorito anche da dove viene spinto in avanti a pochi metri di distanza.   
Una porta gigante che arriva fino al soffitto si apre obbediente davanti a loro mentre si avvicinano, ed entrano nella grande sala successiva.   
C’è un trono all’altra estremità, massiccio e ornato. Ha magnifici motivi dorati che si intrecciano con grazia e turbinano lungo il telaio dello schienale e giù fino ai braccioli, dove dita sottili stanno stringendo il metallo duro in attesa.   
La Regina di Cuori ha un corpo molto fragile, braccia come i rami superiori di una betulla e un busto come una freccia che punta verso il basso. Le caviglie scivolano fuori da sotto innumerevoli strati di tessuti e gonne, e sono così sottili che sembra strano non si siano ancora spezzate visto che devono reggere tutto il sostanziale peso del suo corpo. E il suo vestito, ovviamente. L’abito da solo probabilmente pesa più del suo intero corpo.   
Per non parlare della sua testa enorme. È grande il doppio del suo corpo e sul viso ha un cipiglio incrollabile, e lo stomaco di Louis si stringe per il disagio. Forse si è sbagliato prima. Forse il suo impeccabile stile nel design degli interni è solo una sfortunata coincidenza.   
Le sue labbra a forma di cuore sono distorte in un broncio quando il gruppo si avvicina.   
“Chi sono questi estranei, allora?” Chiede con uno sguardo amaro. I suoi occhi sono neri come la pece.   
“Vostra maestà,” inizia l’Otto di quadri accanto a Harry. “Sono stati trovati mentre oltrepassavano i confini del castello.”   
La ruga tra gli occhi della regina si approfondisce ulteriormente. “Oltrepassare i confini, eh? Io _odio_ i trasgressori.”   
“Uhm-” inizia Louis, immediatamente allarmato dalla sua immutata ostilità, ma viene subito interrotto dalla carta alla sua sinistra.   
“Anche noi, maestà. Anche noi!”   
“Questo è un malinteso,” dichiara la fata, lanciando uno sguardo terrorizzato alla regina. “Non lo sapevamo, noi-”   
“Fermo!” La Regina Rossa lo zittisce con un dito alzato. Alza lo sguardo e restringe gli occhi, come per ascoltare qualcosa di molto debole. “Lo hai sentito?”   
Diventa tutto molto tranquillo e silenzioso dopo ciò. Se una formica arrivasse navigando su una piuma, la sentiresti arrivare prima ancora che entrasse nell’edificio. Louis non è mai stato in un posto così silenzioso in tutta la sua vita. E no, non ha sentito nulla.   
“No... vostra maestà,” dice, facendo del suo meglio per sembrare tranquillo e non come se fosse sul punto di strangolare qualcuno. Odia queste persone stupide con le loro stupide domande. Soprattutto visto che adesso il loro futuro sembra essere incerto. Non ha _tempo_.   
“Hm.” La regina stringe le labbra pensierosa. “Avrei giurato di aver sentito le voci delle anime degli uomini decapitati, prima che tu mi parlassi delle tue motivazioni che non potrebbero minimamente interessarmi.”  
Louis balbetta mentre le guardie lo afferrano con una nuova, salda presa intorno ai suoi bicipiti per tenerlo fermo. Stanno ovviamente aspettando la decisione della loro regina e, a quanto pare, non sarà loro favorevole.   
La Regina di Cuori lascia che i suoi occhi si posino su Louis, e poi su Harry, e poi si fermino infine su Liam. Il ragazzo si sta nervosamente mordendo le unghie e quando i loro occhi si incontrano, la guarda implorante.   
Ciò scuote qualcosa dentro di lei e i suoi occhi diventano morbidi per alcuni secondi, poi gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso. “Mi piaci. Puoi restare. Otto di quadri, fai portare qui un nuovo trono e manda gli addetti alle pulizie a lucidarlo finché non sembrerà nuovo di zecca!”   
_Cosa_?   
Gli occhi di Liam si spalancano e si scambia sguardi spaventati sia con Harry che con Louis, che sono altrettanto disperatamente scioccati e sgomenti.   
Quindi, se Liam rimane, che cosa ha intenzione di fare con-   
“E per voi due,” punta un dito sottile e fragile verso i due ragazzi rimanenti. “Tagliategli la testa!”   
Harry e Louis non hanno nemmeno la possibilità di protestare prima di essere trascinati in modo brutale e feroce fuori dalla stanza. La fata cerca freneticamente di allungare le mani verso Liam, il quale viene prontamente tenuto fermo, gli occhi marroni spalancati incredibilmente per la paura e la confusione.   
Non c’è niente da fare. Gli enormi cancelli si chiudono dietro di loro, separando definitivamente il mutaforma da Harry e Louis, e poi i due vengono spinti giù su una rampa di scale, fino ai sotterranei.   


  
  
  
  
Se volete commentare la storia ci trovate su #CollisionFF   
Ci vediamo la settimana prossima!   
Sil&Chia


	9. Capitolo otto, parte A - Il Paese Delle Meraviglie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, ma abbiamo avuto impegni! Ci vediamo sabato per il secondo aggiornamento e vi lasciamo qualche nota più lunga. Scusate ancora!   
> A sabato, Sil&Chia

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
** Capitolo otto, parte A - Il Paese Delle Meraviglie.  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
Louis viene gettato a capofitto nella cella e si graffia i gomiti sul cemento grezzo.  
Harry è proprio dietro di lui, che impreca e urla mentre le guardie escono dalla porta senza dire una parola, scuotendo le sbarre come se potessero rompersi sotto la sua presa. Non sta risolvendo assolutamente niente, e quindi alza gli occhi al cielo quando il riccio non si ferma.  
“Senti, amico,” dice Louis. “Se questo avesse funzionato, saremmo sgattaiolati lungo il corridoio alla ricerca di Liam e di un’uscita tempo fa. Se vuoi uscire, devi inventare qualcos’altro.”  
Harry gli lancia uno sguardo frustrato, c’è una vena sul collo che sembra pulsare più del solito e Louis deglutisce a vuoto perché, se non conoscesse Harry, troverebbe quel piccolo particolare molto attraente.  
Ma non ci pensa, ovviamente.  
(O forse ci pensa, ma in un modo completamente obiettivo).  
“Quali altri modi ci sarebbero? Perché è così difficile, perché non si sposta?” Harry continua a fare domande e spinge un’ultima volta le sbarre di ferro.  
Louis alza i palmi sulla difensiva. “Non lo so, ma chiaramente non sta funzionando. Siediti un momento, pensiamo a cosa fare, ok?”  
Lo spirito sembra riluttante a seguire il suo suggerimento, ma sembra rendersi conto che non c’è molto altro da fare, così alla fine scivola contro il muro e sospira pesantemente.  
“Quindi. Che cazzo facciamo?” Mormora Harry, alzando le gambe verso l’alto per appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
Louis non lo sa, non ne ha assolutamente idea. Lo infastidisce questa situazione, sente che sta trascurando qualcosa di ovvio – solo che non riesce a capire _cosa_.  
“Ehi, Louis?” Dice poi il riccio. “Quanto fa due più tre?”  
“Io…” Louis lo guarda accigliato. Rimane in silenzio per alcuni secondi, socchiude gli occhi e si sforza di cercare la risposta che sa essere da qualche parte nella sua mente annebbiata, ma non ci riesce. Il panico gli attraversa il petto quando si rende conto di non ricordare nemmeno cosa sono i numeri. Sente la testa leggera. “Io… non lo so.”  
Lo spirito geme e seppellisce il viso tra le mani.  
“Questo è fottutamente fantastico,” borbotta tra i palmi. “Veramente.”  
Sembra proprio che il riccio non scherzasse prima, riguardo a questo posto e a quanto possa inevitabilmente incasinarti il cervello.  
Questo non è quello che Louis ha immaginato, però. Pensava che la sua mente potesse diventare caotica, un casino urlante e martellante di colori, emozioni e forme senza senso. Temeva di andare nel panico e perdere la testa. Ma non pensava a questa nebbia, questo fumo strisciante non di follia, ma di confusione. Non riesce a pensare in modo razionale, non riesce a ricordare cose che normalmente ricorderebbe. La sua mente è annebbiata, tutto qua. Una sfocatura che non l’ha reso ancora del tutto pazzo, ha nascosto soltanto alcune cose.  
È certamente più fastidioso di quanto avesse immaginato all’inizio. Nello stato in cui si trovano entrambi, è ovvio che non riescano a pensare lucidamente a come affrontare la situazione. È ovvio che manchino delle cose, che manchi la parte razionale del suo cervello, ma ora Louis non riesce a raggiungerla. Non riesce a ricordare le lettere e i numeri, non riesce a trovare quella voce dentro di lui che gli dice che non riusciranno a superare quelle sbarre di ferro facilmente.  
E se non fossero nemmeno fisicamente intrappolati in quel posto? Potrebbe esserci un’altra scelta, una via d’uscita più semplice e loro non lo sapranno mai semplicemente perché non riescono a pensare in modo razionale.  
Sono intrappolati nella loro stessa ignoranza.  
“Giusto,” Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, fissando i riccioli di Harry. Si sente come se dovesse fare qualcosa, creare qualcosa, discutere di qualcosa per tenere il cervello occupato. Teme che, forse, se sta seduto senza fare niente, le cose andranno sempre peggio. Ha bisogno di _parlare_ di qualcosa, e beh. Sembra avere una sola opzione.  
“Probabilmente dovremmo parlare di qualcosa,” afferma con tono risoluto.  
Harry alza lo sguardo dalle sue mani per guardarlo, incredulo. “Dovremmo?”  
“Penso che dovremmo,” Louis si morde il pollice. “Forse manterrà il nostro cervello attivo.”  
“Senza offesa, ma se volessi migliorare il mio intelletto non sceglierei te.”  
Normalmente, Louis si sarebbe arrabbiato dopo un commento del genere. Avrebbe lanciato uno sguardo gelido ad Harry, si sarebbe alzato sulle punte dei piedi per sembrare più alto, avrebbe detto qualcosa di altrettanto orribile per nascondere il dolore e la rabbia che quel commento gli aveva provocato. Ma in quel momento? Non riesce davvero a… preoccuparsi. Non sa come sentirsi ferito – come si fa a smettere di provare determinate emozioni? Perché qualcuno dovrebbe voler nascondere qualcosa di così significativo? Tutti hanno bisogno di _provare_ emozioni, non è vero?  
Quindi alla fine si guarda le mani e parla a bassa voce.  
“Questo è davvero brutto da dire.”  
Harry sbuffa, ma alza lentamente la testa per fissare Louis, incapace di non mostrarsi sorpreso dall’improvvisa tristezza e dolcezza della fata, dal fatto che non sta provando a difendersi in alcun modo o a rispondergli a tono. Anche lui decide di utilizzare un tono più calmo per rispondere. “Suppongo di sì.”  
Louis non dice niente, gioca distrattamente con le dita, ascoltando il proprio respiro e assicurandosi di non guardare il riccio. È meglio che lo spirito si senta in colpa per essere stato così scortese, specialmente perché il castano non gli ha detto nulla di male.  
Tuttavia, Harry non si sarebbe mai sentito in colpa per qualcosa del genere. Dopotutto, è il suo lavoro. Deve aver avuto molto tempo per abituarsi a non sentirsi in colpa per niente e nessuno. Louis non sa davvero come funziona il tutto.  
Il silenzio si prolunga, lo sente come qualcosa di concreto, come se potesse allungare le mani e prenderlo tra le dita, lasciarlo penetrare nella pelle e intorpidire le ossa. Louis è riuscito a mangiucchiare tutte le unghie di una mano quando Harry decide di alzare lo sguardo e sospirare rassegnato.  
“Va bene,” dice con tono seccato. “Di cosa dovremmo parlare, allora?”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso, alzando di scatto la testa per incrociare lo sguardo dello spirito. Continua a non pronunciare neanche una parola, sorpreso dal fatto che Harry abbia scelto di arrendersi – continua a guardare il riccio mentre cerca di trovare una risposta adatta nel suo cervello.  
Apparentemente, sta impiegando troppo tempo, perché Harry sospira di nuovo e si volta.  
“Oppure non dovremmo farlo. Come vuoi.”  
“No,” dice Louis precipitosamente. “No, parliamo. Sono annoiato a morte. Dovremmo. Sì. Parlare.”  
Louis coglie il luccichio divertito negli occhi verdi di Harry mentre lo spirito si appoggia contro il muro, facendo scivolare una gamba verso il basso. “Ok, iniziamo.”  
“Allora, uhm,” Louis esamina rapidamente i diversi argomento. “Quindi, come funziona?”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, alzando un sopracciglio. “Come funziona cosa?”  
“Sai…” Louis fa un gesto verso Harry. “L’intera faccenda dello... spirito.”  
Harry sbuffa. “La faccenda dello spirito?”  
Louis cerca di sembrare disinvolto e freddo mentre spiega, ma la verità è che se lo sta chiedendo da un bel po’ di tempo – come funzionano i corpi, le menti e i poteri degli spiriti, e la sua curiosità cresce sempre di più ad ogni minuto che passa insieme al riccio. Gli piace sapere le cose, e c’è molto da sapere su Harry visto che viene da un mondo completamente diverso dal suo, che fa un lavoro completamente diverso, funziona in modo completamente diverso. È solo fonte di nuove informazioni per lui, però.  
Perché Louis ha definitvamente perso tutta la stima che provava nei confronti di Harry come individuo. L’ha persa nel momento in cui l’altro gli ha rivolto la sua prima parola.  
“Correggimi se sbaglio,” inizia a dire. “Ma la caratteristica degli spiriti non è quella di non avere un corpo? Tipo, come funziona? Perché l’ultima volta che ho controllato ho visto che non sei un ologramma. In questo momento possiedi qualche povero essere umano, o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Oh, per favore,” sbuffa Harry. “Non sono fatto in quel modo, non tutti gli spiriti prendono possesso di un altro corpo, specialmente non creature meschine come gli umani.”  
Giusto. Louis non può fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo per il tono di superiorità con cui gli sta parlando l’altro: Harry ha davvero bisogno di sembrare continuamente uno stronzo presuntuoso? E lui che ha osato sperare di poter avere una conversazione normale senza volergli strappare quei stupidi riccioli dalla testa. Non è per niente sorpreso di essersi sbagliato.  
(Alla fine decide di lasciar perdere, perché la verità è che anche lui non ha una grossa stima degli umani. Li ha sempre visti come ignoranti. Ma non è questo il punto).  
“Allora, come fai ad avere un aspetto reale?”  
“Mi stai davvero confondendo con i demoni, vero?” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Gli spiriti delle emozioni e della natura adattano la loro forma alla situazione, come probabilmente già sai. Questo è il mio corpo, queste sono le mie ossa, i miei occhi e la mia voce. Questo sono io. Sono fatto così e la maggior parte delle volte mi piace. Se devo lavorare, tuttavia, questa non è la forma ideale, perché devo muoversi molto più velocemente di quanto questo corpo mi consenta di fare, quindi se ho delle cose da fare sulla Terra, divento astratto. Non esisto in alcun modo, tranne i miei pensieri e sentimenti- divento le mie emozioni. Divento una folata di vento, o la sensazione della pelle d’oca, o la lacrima negli occhi di qualcuno, io sono tutte queste cose.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio alla fine del discorso, e Louis giura di aver visto un accenno di rossore sugli zigomi dell’altro, come se fosse imbarazzato nel mostrare impazienza nel volergli spiegare la verità e per aver risposto positivamente alla sua iniziativa.  
Louis non lo trova per niente imbarazzante. È un po’ sorpreso dalle parole utilizzate dal riccio, dalla sua voce morbida e profonda allo stesso tempo. Harry ha mostrato di possedere un cuore e di preoccuparsi per qualcosa che non riguardi se stesso, cosa che Louis non credeva possibile.  
Questo deve essere il motivo per il quale Louis non riesce a trovare le parole giuste per prendere in giro lo spirito mettendolo più a disagio di quanto non sia già. Non riesce ad essere cattivo dopo aver visto Harry provare vergogna, come se essere appassionati o genuini fosse qualcosa che al riccio hanno insegnato a sopprimere fin da piccolo.  
“Non deve essere facile,” commenta Louis. “Voglio dire, io non potrei mai passare per qualcuno di diverso da ciò che sono. Non riesco a coprire le mie ali, o le mie orecchie, oppure la mia altezza…”  
“Mancanza di altezza,” lo interrompe Harry casualmente, e tutta la benevolenza di Louis scompare.  
“Non riuscirei a spiegare la mia _altezza_.” Ripete Louis con uno sguardo gelido prima di continuare. “Deve essere bello non essere se stessi, no?”  
“La maggior parte delle volte,” Harry si guarda i piedi e sembra stranamente malinconico, mentre fa scorrere le mani verso l’alto per toccarsi le braccia. Sembra piccolo quando abbraccia il suo corpo in quel modo. Louis si sente confuso e a disagio con quell’immagine del riccio.  
“Ma…?” Prova a dire per mantenere viva la conversazione.  
Harry sorride, ma il sorriso non raggiunge gli occhi. “Ma niente, è fantastico in realtà.”  
“Posso immaginare,” mormora il giovane. “Soprattutto visto che non sei mai ritenuto responsabile delle tue azioni, giusto? Deve essere bello.”  
Harry non risponde per molto tempo.  
“Sì,” dice alla fine, ma suona poco convincente, e quando Louis lo guarda, il riccio ripete. “Sì, è fantastico.”  
Il castano ha la sensazione che Harry non lo trovi davvero fantastico, e una parte di lui vuole disperatamente attraversare quel confine e chiedere il perché.  
Ma non lo fa.  
Dopo un po’ sembrano aver esaurito le parole, e a Louis sta bene perché ha diverse cose a cui pensare per tenersi occupato.  
Si chiede come sarebbe avere le capacità che possiede Harry, essere in grado di dissolversi e scomparire di fronte agli occhi degli altri. Lui viaggerebbe molto, se potesse farlo. Viaggerebbe nelle infinite profondità dell’oceano e in cielo aperto. Visiterebbe le caverne dove vivono i troll, ascolterebbe le loro conversazioni e guarderebbe gli elfi danzare nei prati solitari nel cuore della notte. Probabilmente userebbe quella capacità per fare scherzi agli umani, si divertirebbe tantissimo. Lo userebbe anche per scappare, se dovesse fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Svanire dalla circolazione quando una situazione o una conversazione non procede nel modo giusto. Sarebbe una cosa utilissima, pensa Louis, e in quel momento di debolezza si ritrova quasi invidioso dello spirito.  
Anche se non avrebbe rinunciato mai alle sue ali, non è così stupido. Ma sarebbe bello poter svanire, a volte. Con un potere del genere, non si ritroverebbe mai intrappolato, letteralmente o figurativamente.  
 _Aspetta._  
Louis salta in piedi più velocemente di quanto abbia mai fatto, fissando il riccio mentre realizza ciò a cui ha pensato.  
 _Aspetta_.  
“Harry!” Esclama, facendo sussultare l’altro ragazzo, che fa scattare la testa verso di lui.  
“Santo cielo, _cosa_?” Domanda Harry.  
“Possiamo uscire! Possiamo uscire da qui facilmente!”  
“Che cosa?” Ripete il riccio, questa volta decisamente più interessato. “Come?”  
“Sei uno _spirito_ , Harry,” si illumina. “Stavo pensando, questo posto contiene magia e produce sogni per _tutti_ gli esseri umani. Quindi, questo posto è valido per i servitori di _qualsiasi_ mondo, il che significa che i tuoi poteri funzionano. Puoi usare il teletrasporto, giusto?”  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano quando finalmente capisce il suo ragionamento. “Sì, posso usarli.”  
“E ricordi quando sei stato uno stronzo e hai rubato il bastone a Camron?”  
“Sì?” L’altro ragazzo non si preoccupa di commentare le parole utilizzate da Louis, sembra solamente sbalordito da come si è ribaltata l’intera situazione.  
“Hai teletrasportato il bastone nella mia stanza con te. Vero?”  
“Sì, l’ho fatto. È una cosa che posso fare,” Harry annuisce con entusiasmo.  
“Questa capacità può essere usata con delle creature viventi?”  
“ _Sì_.”  
Sembra che Harry sia ad un passo dall’applaudire con entusiasmo per la gioia di poter fare qualcosa di utile. Sulle sue guance compaiono due fossette e gli occhi brillano. Sembra un bambino di cinque anni e per un secondo Louis si dimentica che dovrebbe odiare quel ragazzo.  
“Bene, cosa stiamo aspettando? Andiamo!”  
Anche Harry si alza da terra, il respiro accelerato. “Giusto, andiamo.”  
Tende la mano affinché Louis la prenda. Il giovane si limita a fissarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate, per poi alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello scettico del riccio.  
“Senti, so di essere un genio, ma non c’è bisogno di essere così sentimentali.”  
Questa frase sembra riportare l’umore di Harry alla normalità, e sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non posso semplicemente far sparire qualcosa, idiota. Devo essere coinvolto, ci vuole contatto fisico.” Harry guarda Louis. “A meno che tu non voglia restare qui. Ma se ricordo bene, non è quello che volevi trenta secondi fa.”  
“Oh. Va bene,” Louis guarda in basso e si gratta il collo per nascondere il lieve rossore sul suo volto. “Ovviamente.”  
Prende posto accanto all’altro ragazzo, facendo scivolare la mano in quella del riccio. Le dita di Harry sono lunghe e si inseriscono come un puzzle negli incavi tra le sue dita. La mano della fata sembra delicata in confronto. Louis non è ancora abbastanza sicuro di come sentirsi a riguardo.  
(Non odia la cosa, ecco il punto. Ed è piuttosto confuso perché di solito odia il fatto che gli venga ricordato di essere piccolo.)  
“Va bene,” insiste Harry. “Nessun movimento o pensiero improvviso. Non devi provare nulla. Non l’ho mai fatto con un’altra creature vivente.”  
Aspetta. _Cosa_?  
Louis spalanca gli occhi rapidamente e guarda Harry inorridito. “ _Scusa_?”  
“Non sarà un grosso problema,” promette Harry. “Se ti limiti a fluttuare piacevolmente senza provare movimenti stupidi.”  
“Va bene, ho capito.” Louis stringe le labbra, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte e muovendosi nel tentativo di rilassarsi un po’ e abituarsi al pensiero. Non che abbia molta scelta se vuole uscire, vero? “Fallo.”  
Harry annuisce un’ultima volta- e poi Louis non è più reale.  
Se potesse, spalancherebbe gli occhi e urlerebbe; ma non può farlo. È sicuramente la cosa più surreale che ha mai provato in tutta la sua vita. Vede ogni crepa sui muri di pietra intorno a lui, sente i passi delle guardie che camminano all’esterno ed è perfettamente in grado di ragionare e pensare. Lui è lì, ma in realtà non c’è.  
Lui è aria, adesso. Fa parte di ciò che lo circonda. Sta fluttuando come un granello di polvere nella luce del sole che spunta da una finestra, e se non ci fosse qualcosa di invisibile, ma esistente, che lo tiene fermo, Louis si sentirebbe come se potesse volare fin sopra le nuvole.  
 _So che è bello,_ sente una voce risuonare nei suoi pensieri e smette immediatamente di analizzare tutto. Anche Harry è presente, ovviamente. Non si vede da nessuna parte ma è nella sua mente, e riesce a sentirlo dentro di sé. _Stai zitto così posso ascoltare le altre persone._  
Louis ha parlato ad alta voce? Non ha detto una parola da quando hanno iniziato a muoversi, non sa nemmeno se può farlo.  
 _Sì, se c’è qualcosa che non vuoi che io sappia, ora non devi assolutamente pensarci. Non ci sono filtri qui._  
 _Io non riesco a sentire i tuoi pensieri, però_. Louis è un po’ deluso, deve ammetterlo. Gli piacerebbe dare un’occhiata a come funziona quella testa riccia, come vede il mondo Harry. Ci sono molte domande che Louis vorrebbe fare allo spirito.  
 _No, perché qui ho io il controllo. Questo è il mio lavoro._ Harry sbuffa. _Sono davvero commosso, folletto, sul serio, ma credo che dovrai continuare a sognare._  
Se Louis potesse farlo, arrossirebbe. _Scusa._  
 _Perché ti stai scusando?_  
 _…Perché è quello che si fa quando metti qualcuno a disagio._ Pensa Louis.  
 _Oh._  
Louis rimane sbalordito dal fatto che Harry sia sorpreso dalla sua risposta. È la seconda volta che deve ricordare al riccio come funziona scusarsi con qualcuno, e ancora lo spirito non l’ha capito, il che è un po’ strano – è colpa sua che non riesce a spiegare un concetto semplice come lo scusarsi con gli altri, o semplicemente Harry non conosce le buone maniere? Certo, Louis non si è mai mostrato troppo dispiaciuto, ma sa come comportarsi. Con tutto il lavoro che Harry fa con le altre persone, dovrebbe riuscire a cogliere alcuni segnali.  
 _Ehi._ Il tono di Harry sembra ferito e il castano impreca. Due secondi e si è già dimenticato di tenere sotto controllo la mente.  
 _Scusa ancora,_ si scusa di nuovo, e questa volta è sincero. Una cosa è avere determinati pensieri, completamente diverso è quando l’altra persona riesce ad ascoltarli. Louis non è una persona cattiva.  
 _Va tutto bene,_ risponde Harry, iniziando a spostarsi fuori dalla stanza. _Conosco le buone maniere, comunque._  
Louis geme interiormente. _Ascolta, sono sicuro che sia così, non devi-_  
 _Conosco le buone maniere e so quando le persone dovrebbero scusarsi con me._ Lo interrompe il riccio. _Non era proprio il momento adatto per scusarsi._  
 _Cosa?_  
Cosa significa che non era il momento adatto per scusarsi? Quel momento era perfetto per fare delle scuse. Harry non può semplicemente ignorare tutte le volte in cui Louis è stato in grado di ammettere di essere dispiaciuto; di solito riesce a scusarsi soltanto per le piccole cose, e non è qualcosa che fa sempre.  
 _Non mi hai fatto sentire a disagio._ Spiega Harry con calma e Louis riesce a percepire un sorriso sulle labbra del riccio.  
 _Oh._  
La fata decide di non aggiungere altro.  
Rimane tranquillo per un po’, lasciando che Harry li conduca all’esterno. Stanno fluttuando lentamente fuori dalla stanza e lungo i corridoi e il riccio sta cercando qualcosa che valga la pena ascoltare.  
 _Liam è con la Regina Rossa nella sala grande ma non c’è modo di tirarlo fuori da lì senza distrarla. È innamorata di lui._  
Harry sembra piuttosto divertito dalla situazione, e Louis vorrebbe rimproverarlo. Non è una cosa divertente, è orribile. Liam sarà completamente terrorizzato in questo momento, lui lo sarebbe stato al suo posto. Non che si sarebbe sentito _spaventato_ o altro. Solo, magari sarebbe stato a disagio e leggermente in ansia per la possibilità che la Regina cambi improvvisamente umore e decida di spezzargli il collo. Sarebbe terribile, e non c’è alcuna vergogna nel sentirsi a disagio in una situazione simile.  
Poi Louis si rende conto che non ha bisogno di dire nulla perché Harry riesce a sentire tutto, e coglie subito una risatina da parte dello spirito a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
 _Va bene._ Louis sceglie di non ribattere al riccio e si concentra su ciò che aveva intenzione di dire fin dall’inizio. _Come facciamo a distrarre la Regina?_  
 _Sarà dura… resisti._  
C’è un’improvvisa oscurità nella mente del castano e poi sono di nuovo nella sala grande. Louis individua rapidamente Liam seduto su una sedia di velluto rosso accanto alla Regina. La sua gamba si muove nervosamente su e giù e il suo sguardo si sposta continuamente all’interno della sala. La Regina continua a blaterare allegramente di golf e di come il suo fenicottero sia migliore di tutti gli altri, vantandosi ad alta voce e con tono odioso. Liam si limita a lanciare un sorriso alla Regina ogni volta che la donna si volta verso di lui.  
Harry ridacchia sottovoce, e Louis sta iniziando lentamente a capire la fregatura della loro condizione, perché non può dare una gomitata allo spirito per farlo smettere.  
 _Probabilmente non ci riusciresti nemmeno,_ Dice Harry.  
 _Ce la farei sicuramente. Proprio qui e ora._  
 _Mmm sì. Buona fortuna allora nel tentare di far fisicamente del male a qualcuno mentre non hai un corpo fisico, e nemmeno io._  
 _Vaffanculo._  
 _Ehi folletto, non pensavo conoscessi certe parole._  
 _…Non conta, non l’ho detto ad alta voce._ Louis si morde il labbro, cominciando a vergognarsi per ciò che ha pensato. Non è del tutto sicuro del perché, però - se è perché ha utilizzato un linguaggio volgare per colpa di Harry o se perché lui è… così _virtuoso_ e innocente che Harry sente il bisogno di reagire se impreca.   
Sicuramente lo spirito ha una brutta influenza su di lui, deve ammetterlo. Dannazione.  
 _Dio folletto, tutti imprecano. Non c’è bisogno di avere una crisi esistenziale a riguardo._  
Il castano non vuole più che il riccio legga la sua mente. Comincia a diventare seriamente imbarazzante e lui non riesce a trattenere i pensieri. Non può farci nulla, la sua immaginazione è una delle sue migliori qualità, ma ora si sente troppo esposto.  
 _Lascia stare i miei pensieri, cosa dobbiamo fare per uscire di qui?_  
Fortunatamente per Louis, Harry decide di lasciar perdere. _La Regina non si alza mai da quel posto. Dovrebbe accadere qualcosa che le sue guardie non sono in grado di gestire._  
Sembra piuttosto complicato, pensa Louis. _Non possiamo solo aspettare che vada a dormire, o qualcosa del genere?_  
Harry sbuffa. _Non essere sciocco. Qua nessuno dorme._  
 _Giusto, che stupido che sono. Ma sai, non sono mai stato qua prima d’ora._  
 _Non è necessario essere un esperto per capire che le persone non possono dormire in un mondo che è già tutto un sogno._  
 _Dio, va bene. Sta’ zitto._  
 _Oppure potresti provare ad ascoltare_ solo _per una volta, invece di continuare a litigare._  
 _Non prendo ordini da te, stronzo._  
 _Allora vuoi restare qui per sempre? Dovremmo semplicemente farci vedere e lasciare che la Regina di Cuori ci tagli la testa? Ti va bene?_  
Se Louis fosse stato in grado di farlo, avrebbe alzato lo sguardo per fulminare Harry. I suoi occhi sono di una bella tonalità di blu, perfetti per abbagliare. Intimidatori e belli da morire.  
 _La tua mente è davvero strana, folletto._ Dice Harry e Louis non riesce a capire se l’altro lo sta prendendo in giro o se, al contrario, è impressionato. Ad ogni modo, è una frase che viene da Harry quindi al giovane non piace a prescindere.  
 _Non possiamo solo… non potresti semplicemente portare anche Liam in questa cosa della forma-spirito non appena la Regina distoglie lo sguardo o qualcosa del genere?_  
 _Avrebbe paura se lo facessi, Louis. E se ha paura farà qualcosa di imprevedibile ed io lo perderei._  
 _Diglielo con la mente, allora._  
 _Non è del tutto sicuro che capirà cosa sta succedendo. Solo perché siamo riusciti a riprenderci e a tornare in noi per un po’ non significa che lo farà anche lui. Non sappiamo quanto sia influenzato dalla Regina. Non possiamo permetterci di fidarci di nessuno in questo momento._  
Dannazione _._ Louis odia quando Harry ha ragione. _Non possiamo fidarci di nessuno tranne che di noi stessi, allora?_  
 _Più o meno._ Conferma il riccio.  
 _Giusto. Sei decisamente l’unica persona al mondo di cui non vorrei dovermi fidare._ Mormora Louis con tono aspro.  
Harry si prende il suo tempo per rispondere, il che confonde un po’ Louis perché di solito il riccio ha sempre la risposta pronta.  
 _Questo è davvero cattivo da dire…_ È quello che dice il riccio, imitando le parole esatte dette da lui dentro la cella qualche momento prima.  
Il giovane rimane un po’ sbalordito da ciò. Non sembrava nemmeno provocatorio il modo in cui Harry ha detto quella frase. È solo una semplice affermazione, ed è davvero meschina. Si rende conto che non è mai stato un tipo meschino, non è mai stato cattivo con qualcuno. Non ci ha mai pensato prima di quel momento. È davvero una fata cattiva?  
No, non lo è. Loro si odiano a vicenda, anche Harry è cattivo nei suoi confronti. Louis sta pensando troppo, dovrebbe smetterla di analizzare ogni cosa.  
 _Cosa suggerisci di fare, allora?_ Domanda, consapevole che Harry, probabilmente, ha sentito tutti i suoi stupidi pensieri.  
Lo spirito, con suo grande sollievo, decide di lasciar perdere e non ribattere. Quali siano le sue motivazioni, Louis non ne ha idea.  
La voce del riccio è bassa ma eccitata quando gli spiega cosa devono fare. _Dobbiamo convincere la Regina a lasciare la sedia, il che significa che dobbiamo fare qualcosa per metterla in una situazione in cui debba intervenire al posto delle guardie. Da l’impressione di essere un leader forte e potente, ma in realtà sono le guardie che tengono sotto controllo questo posto. La Regina prende solo alcune decisioni. Quindi, dobbiamo mettere fuori gioco le guardie._  
 _Sto ascoltando._  
 _So che mi stai ascoltando. Fondamentalmente, quello che dobbiamo fare è distrarre ogni singola guardia. Dobbiamo spaventarle, confonderle, farle arrabbiare, qualunque cosa possa funzionare. Dobbiamo renderle incapaci di fare il loro lavoro. Il danno deve essere così grande che la Regina sarà costretta ad uscire dalla sala e controllare di persona cosa sta succedendo, e dobbiamo far sì che il danno sia abbastanza grande da distrarla per un po’._  
 _Va bene…_ Louis è un po’ scettico, vede molti difetti nel piano di Harry - tanti difetti – ma c’è uno in particolare a cui sta pensando. _Quindi, noi due… saremo in coppia, io e te. Insieme, come una squadra…_  
 _Sì, Louis, noi due. Dobbiamo cooperare, fare squadra._  
 _Smettila._ Non è colpa sua se questo piano gli sembra completamente irrazionale. Si basa tutto su Harry e sul fatto che si crede superiore a tutti gli altri. _Quindi, noi due da soli riusciremo a creare così tanto caos che ogni guardia di questo dannato castello improvvisamente non sarà più in grado di fare il proprio lavoro? Sai quante creature ci sono? Sai che tipo di catastrofe dovremmo creare? Come diavolo faremo?_  
Harry non risponde, ma Louis può sentire l’aria intorno trasformarsi, e si ritrovano improvvisamente in un corridoio diversi piani più in alto. Anche qui ci sono diverse guardie, volti severi e concentrati a forma di cuore.  
Louis sente una specie di potere statico addensarsi nell’aria, si guarda intorno per cercare un segno di quello che Harry ha in programma di fare.  
Il silenzio è improvvisamente rotto da un forte urlo. Una delle guardie salta in avanti proprio mentre il suo collega lascia cadere la lancia per premersi con forza le mani sottili come carta sul fondoschiena.  
“ _Ow_!” Esclama la guardia con uno sguardo di rimprovero. “Perché lo hai fatto?”  
“Fatto cosa?” Risponde l’altro, aggrottando la fronte.  
“Mi hai colpito con il giavellotto, idiota!”  
L’altra guardia rimane a bocca aperta. “Io? Per chi mi hai preso? Non lo farei mai, Sette.”  
Sette – a quanto pare questo è il suo nome – scuote semplicemente la testa e volta le spalle al compagno per continuare a camminare. Qualcosa lo ferma però, perché nel momento in cui si volta, lancia un urlo acuto e si volta di nuovo furiosamente, massaggiandosi la schiena  
“Non posso crederci! Mi hai fatto male, stupido incompetente!”  
L’altra guardia – Louis se la ricorda dall’esterno quando sono stati catturati, ricorda di aver visto un nove nell’angolo superiore della carta da gioco, quindi immagina che si chiami Nove – spalanca gli occhi e sembra estremamente offeso. “Non ti ho fatto assolutamente niente. Stai impazzendo?”  
“Mi vuoi prendere in giro?” Esclama Sette. “Sei così incredibilmente infantile da essere ancora arrabbiato per la signorina Six of Diamonds? Pugnalarmi alle spalle allevierà la tua meschina gelosia?”  
Nove sussulta e spalanca la bocca.  
“Sette,” lo rimprovera, stringendosi una mano sul cuore. È visibilmente ferito dalle parole dell’altro e Louis capisce esattamente cosa sta succedendo.  
Questo è il lavoro di Harry.  
“Così tipico da parte tua tirarlo fuori quando ho iniziato a dimenticare…” continua Nove con tono glaciale. “Sono un uomo d’onore, compagno di cuore, e non voglio avere questi comportamenti infantili. Sono mortificato che tu mi stia persino accusando di questo, soprattutto dopo tutto il dolore che mi hai causato”  
“Tutto il dolore che ti ho causato? Non dimentichiamo il patto che hai stretto con lo Stregatto!”  
“È successo secoli fa!”  
Harry ridacchia sommessamente. _Ci sono così tanti segreti tra le guardie, in questo posto._  
Sette sta tremando di rabbia. “Ho sopportato abbastanza, Nove! Ho cercato di essere bravo e perdonare tutti i tuoi errori, ma non riesco più a trattenere la mia antipatia per te. Sei un pessimo compagno e sai una cosa? Sono contento per quello che è successo tra me e Six of Diamonds. Ti detesto, ora che ci penso! E lei era d’accordo con me, al cento per cento.”  
Questa sembra essere la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. Nove stringe forte la lancia e mira allo stomaco di Sette (anche se forse le carte da gioco non hanno uno stomaco). Sette alza la sua arma nel tentativo di bloccare la lancia e poi si rincorrono ferocemente lungo il corridoio. Sono così rumorosi che altre guardie accorrono per vedere cosa sta succedendo. Sicuramente non si aspettavano uno spettacolo del genere, Nove e Sette che, gridando furiosamente, corrono verso una finestra del palazzo e precipitano per oltre cinquanta metri. Louis ed Harry ascoltano i rumori provenienti dal basso, e quando sentono urla e grida, Harry sospira soddisfatto.  
Se fossero stati ancora nella loro forma fisica, Louis avrebbe fissato il riccio con insistenza e gli avrebbe chiesto una spiegazione approfondita di cosa diavolo ha fatto.  
 _È stato leggermente inquietante, ma ancora non capisco perché l’hai fatto._  
Se fossero ancora nella loro forma fisica, Louis è sicuro che il sorriso di Harry sarebbe malizioso e il verde dei suoi occhi scintillante.  
 _Il punto è che il caos è molto facile da creare. Dimentichi chi è mia madre._  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Capitolo otto, parte B - Il Paese Delle Meraviglie

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo otto, parte B - Il Paese Delle Meraviglie.**  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  


Liam non è mai stato circondato da così tanto lusso prima d’ora.  
La sedia che gli è stata fornita è rivestita di velluto rosso scuro e i cuscini sono morbidi e sfarzosi. Le scarpe che gli sono state regalate sono fatte della pelle più liscia che abbia mai visto e si adattano perfettamente ai suoi piedi, gli interni di lana che sfiorano comodamente le sue caviglie. La giacca che gli pende sulle spalle è capiente e calda, e il tessuto profuma di rose. È assolutamente irreale.  
Tuttavia, non si è mai sentito più a disagio in vita sua.  
Non che la Regina sia crudele con lui- al contrario è molto gentile, chiacchiera con lui di golf, tea party e delle innumerevoli altre meraviglie del Paese delle Meraviglie. Liam forse dovrebbe anche avere il coraggio di lasciarsi andare e divertirsi un po’.  
È solo che sente la testa così _leggera_. Ha la sensazione di essere quasi sul punto di fluttuare nello spazio, ecco quanto è leggera la sua mente, ed è così _confusa_. Negli ultimi cinque minuti ha provato a fare degli esercizi di matematica nella sua testa, ma non riesce nemmeno a ricordare come sono fatti i numeri. Non ricorda nemmeno l’alfabeto. Non ricorda niente di sostanza, tutto quello che sa sono le forme e le emozioni, e lo _detesta_.  
La Regina di Cuori gradualmente inizia a smettere di parlare, poiché tutte le risposte che riceve da Liam sono solo cenni e sorrisi nervosi, e decide di adottare un approccio diverso.  
“Questa situazione deve essere molto dura da accettare,” sorride gentilmente. “Di dove sei?”  
“Uh. Vengo da Grimm. Quindi è- sì. È abbastanza difficile,” balbetta Liam senza fiato. Tuttavia, si costringe a metter su un sorriso rassicurante per non turbare la regina. In parte perché è una brava persona, e in parte perché ha paura che il suo temperamento si ribalti completamente nel momento in cui dirà o farà qualcosa di sbagliato. Tutto è imprevedibile e non può permettersi di rilassarsi nemmeno un secondo.  
“Va tutto bene,” promette la Regina. “Dovresti essere contento. Ti ho salvato da quei due-” aggrotta la fronte disgustata, “- _criminali_ con cui sei arrivato. Non è quella la compagnia che desideri.”  
Liam è abbastanza sicuro che sia esattamente quella la compagnia che vuole, soprattutto in questo momento, ma non è così stupido da dirlo ad alta voce. “Perché... perché li hai mandati via ma hai tenuto me qui?”  
Incrocia le dita delle mani e dei piedi e spera che questa sia una cosa accettabile da chiedere. Fortunatamente per lui, la regina sorride felice, quindi deve andare bene. “Oh, tesoro. Tu sei _gentile_. Gli altri due avevano evidenti problemi di orgoglio e superiorità. Anche il piccolo, sì, nonostante sembri modesto e gentile ha un’alta stima di se stesso, e non ci si deve fidare di persone del genere. Inoltre,” si inclina all’indietro per appoggiare la sua enorme testa contro il morbido velluto, “Ho bisogno di un nuovo preferito per un po’.”  
Un _nuovo_ preferito? Cioè, ci sono stati _altri_ favoriti prima di Liam?  
Il ragazzo deglutisce. “Cosa- cosa è successo agli altri?”  
La regina agita le mani in modo sprezzante. “Alla fine si sono rivelati inaffidabili. Il lusso e la fortuna possono fare gola a chiunque. Quindi mi sono sbarazzata di loro. Non pensarci troppo.”  
 _Mi sono sbarazzata di loro_.  
Beh, ora sa che non potrà scappare facilmente da qui. L’unica cosa che potrebbe inventare è alzarsi e correre via, ma è ancora abbastanza razionale da riconoscere che quel piano manca sia di intelligenza che di sicurezza. La sua unica speranza per ora è che Harry e Louis stiano avendo più fortuna di lui. Il che, considerando le circostanze, è altamente improbabile. Liam sospira e si chiede per la millesima volta come diavolo abbia finito per lasciare che queste due strane creature lo trascinassero in questa avventura disfunzionale  
Non è propriamente colpa loro, però. Deve dire che, in momento come questo, vorrebbe davvero poter scaricare ogni colpa su quei due - su Louis che voleva così tanto fargli un favore e ha finito per spezzargli un po’ il cuore, e su Harry che probabilmente lo ha visto in un momento di debolezza e ha deciso di usarlo come motivo di persuasione, ma la verità è che non è qui perché è stato ingannato. In qualche modo, in realtà gli piace davvero quella strana coppia. Si è affezionato alla cieca vivacità e ai commenti pungenti di Louis, è molto affezionato al sarcasmo e alle silenziose osservazioni di Harry. Sono intriganti, in un modo strano - perché è ovvio che si odiano molto, nel vero significato della parola, e Liam avrebbe potuto gestirlo e lavorarci, se fosse stato davvero così. Ma a volte sorprende gli occhi di Louis ad addolcirsi nei confronti di Harry, tipo quando il riccio ha abbracciato Taylor, e vede il cipiglio preoccupato dello spirito quando Louis è in pericolo, e non sa davvero cosa fare.  
Diciamo che la loro è una situazione complicata e difficile da capire, tutto qui. E forse quella è solo una facciata per nascondere la loro attrazione. Liam vuole vederci chiaro, e poi a lui è sempre piaciuto risolvere i problemi.  
I suoi pensieri non vanno molto oltre, perché poi viene distratto dalla voce stridula della Regina.  
“Oh mio Odino, quasi dimenticavo!” Esclama, prima di urlare così forte che i lampadari di cristallo sospesi sopra le loro teste tremano. “ _Jack_! Jack, vieni qui!”  
Un Fante di Cuori appare immediatamente dietro di loro, la mano alzata in segno di saluto. “Avete chiamato, maestà?”  
“Prendi la bevanda e la torta e porta tutto qui in questo istante!” Chiede stridula la Regina.  
Jack annuisce e nel più breve tempo possibile se ne va, per poi tornare cinque secondi dopo con un pezzo di torta e una bottiglia con un liquido sconosciuto, e scompare più velocemente di quanto è arrivato.  
“Dal momento che vivi qui adesso,” inizia la Regina, porgendo a Liam i due oggetti, “noterai che il palazzo tende a cambiare di dimensioni a seconda di dove vai, quindi avrai bisogno di questi per adattarti. La bevanda ti renderà più piccolo e la torta-”  
Liam impallidisce visibilmente alla parte ‘dal momento che vivi qui’- ma la Regina non riesce nemmeno a finire la sua spiegazione, perché un urlo doloroso dall’esterno la interrompe.  
Entrambi guardano verso la grande finestra panoramica giusto in tempo per vedere il Nove e il Sette di Cuori attaccarsi l’un l’altro e cadere, le lance mirate a uccidere e le bocche protese in ruggiti furiosi.  
Il rumore è enfatizzato da uno schianto e presto seguito da un’esplosione di grida inorridite provenienti dal giardino, e Liam e la Regina si scambiano sguardi perplessi.  
“ _Jack_!” La Regina urla di nuovo, forte come l’ultima volta. Jack arriva altrettanto velocemente. “Raccogli le altre guardie all’interno del castello ed esci a vedere cosa sta succedendo là fuori. Sembra che qualcuno stia morendo.”  
A giudicare dalla visione inquietante a cui hanno appena avuto il dispiacere di assistere alla finestra, Liam scommette che qualcuno potrebbe esserlo davvero.  
Jack, sempre obbediente, fa come dice, e nel giro di pochi minuti, c’è un veemente gruppo di carte da gioco rosse che si fanno strada verso il giardino, le lance affilate e puntate in avanti per intimidire qualsiasi tipo di minaccia che potrebbe esserci là fuori. Il giovane si sente dispiaciuto per chi ha provocato tutto questo- ha la sensazione che la Regina non sarà molto misericordiosa.  
Ma il piano standard della Regina di inviare un esercito di carte verso qualsiasi potenziale minaccia ci sia lì fuori, si rivela una mossa sbagliata. Non appena le grandi porte si chiudono, le grida decise si trasformano in urla agonizzanti, e Liam lo può constatare dal rumore che prima fa vibrare le finestre e poi si disperde in tutte le direzioni possibili. A quanto pare le carte stanno tutte correndo in direzioni opposte per la paura.  
Apparentemente, la Regina arriva alla stessa conclusione e la piega tra le sopracciglia si fa più profonda in modo allarmante.  
“ _Cosa_?” Lei scoppia, chiaramente agitata. “Hanno appena- quelli sono i miei migliori uomini! Hai sentito le loro piccole urla, Liam?”  
Liam può solo annuire in conferma, e questo le sembra abbastanza.  
Scuote la testa incredula. “Beh, qualcuno deve andare a controllare cosa sta succedendo. Liam, tesoro, pensi di poter andare a dare un’occhiata e vedere cosa sta succedendo fuori? E lascia le porte aperte così posso vedere anch’io.”  
Liam vede una possibile - se sarà incredibilmente fortunato - via di fuga, e mentre il suo cuore inizia a battere contro la sua cassa toracica, annuisce e raddrizza la schiena per alzarsi in piedi.  
Tuttavia, non riesce ad andare oltre. Perché nel momento in cui si alza, la sua gamba inizia ad avere dei crampi terribili, come se qualcosa gli stesse bloccando con forza i muscoli, ed è la cosa peggiore che abbia mai sentito.  
Urla un doloroso “Ow!” e si stringe forte la coscia, affondando di nuovo sulla sedia e facendo respiri profondi. Il dolore non si ferma, e getta indietro la testa con una smorfia, piagnucolando piccole lamentele.  
La Regina sembra comprensibilmente preoccupata. “Liam, caro? Va tutto bene?”  
“Bene,” ansima il ragazzo, massaggiandosi i muscoli. “Sto bene, datemi- due secondi.”  
“Senti dolore?”  
"Solo un po’, passerà.” Liam non è sicuro che passerà, se deve essere onesto. Di questo passo non sa se finirà mai e chiude convulsamente gli occhi.  
La Regina gli mette una mano confortante sulla spalla. “È evidente che stai soffrendo molto. Che cosa ha causato questo dolore?”  
“Io- non lo so.” Viene fuori come un mite piagnucolio e Liam si sente un po’ umiliato. Lo spiacevole irrigidimento e il dolore delle sue cosce prevale praticamente su qualsiasi altra emozione rilevante, tuttavia, e la Regina emette un lieve cenno con la testa.  
“Non preoccuparti. Io... immagino che andrò a vedere, allora,” dice la donna, terminando con un sospiro. “Non è troppo lontano, vero? La mia testa è molto grande e mi stanco molto facilmente.”  
“Sono sicuro che ce la farà,” Liam cerca di essere incoraggiante tra i suoi respiri pesanti. “Ho fiducia in lei.”  
Sicuramente sembra essere la cosa giusta da dire, poiché la Regina gli sorride calorosamente sentendo quelle parole, prima di alzarsi lentamente dalla sedia. La ruga tra le sue sopracciglia è ora determinata e non svanisce mentre si sforza di stare in piedi, afferrando il bracciolo della sedia per sostenersi. Rimane un po’ in quella posizione per abituarsi alla sensazione, e poi si raddrizza, lanciando un sorriso trionfante a Liam, che ricambia nonostante il dolore lancinante. Anche se sta valutando fortemente la possibilità di tagliarsi una gamba per porre fine alla tortura.  
Ma poi la Regina inizia a camminare, e nel secondo in cui fa il terzo passo in avanti, i crampi si interrompono bruscamente alla gamba di Liam. Il ragazzo sprofonda nella sedia come una gelatina, sfinito, senza nemmeno avere l’energia per chiedersi cosa abbia causato quel dolore, il suo sollievo è troppo grande. Non impedisce nemmeno alla Regina di continuare a camminare, immaginando che 1. chissà se i crampi torneranno, e 2. forse potrebbe scappare dopo aver recuperato un po’.  
Non riesce però a pensare molto a quella seconda opzione, però.  
Nell’istante in cui la Regina è fuori dalla porta, sente delle voci familiari alla sua sinistra, e salta sul suo posto mentre nientemeno che Louis e Harry – da dove diavolo sono usciti? – lo trascinano su dai cuscini e gli dicono “Vai, vai, vai, prima che torni!”  
I tre corrono fuori dalla sala il più velocemente possibile, girando un angolo vuoto per fermarsi e riprendere fiato.  
Liam si asciuga i palmi sudati sui jeans e li fissa con occhi rotondi e vuoti mentre cerca di riordinare la sua testa disordinata. “ _Come_ siete arrivati qui?”  
Louis subito gonfia il petto con un sorriso (eccoci qui) e apre la bocca con entusiasmo.  
“Beh, vedi, siamo _stati_ rinchiusi in una terribile cella, ma sono riuscito a salvare entrambi, e ora noi salviamo te.”  
Harry sbuffa, aggrottando un sopracciglio incredulo. “ _Tu_ ci hai salvati? _Sono stato io_ a tirarci fuori e a mettere in atto l’intero piano!”  
“Beh, saresti stato in grado di farlo anche se non ti avessi ricordato che avresti potuto tirarci fuori?”  
“Sono sicuro che ci sarei arrivato io stesso dopo un po’.”  
“Beh. Io non ne sono così sicuro.”  
Liam geme e si batte il palmo sulla fronte. Litigare a questo livello e volume non dovrebbe essere umanamente possibile. Insomma, sono passati appena tre secondi e sono già di nuovo punto e a capo. A questo ritmo, la piccola fiammella di speranza che gli diceva di poterli far andare d’accordo si sta lentamente ma inesorabilmente spegnendo.  
“Dio, voi due avete _davvero_ molto di più in comune di quanto vorreste ammettere, lo sai?”  
Le sue parole sono certamente la cosa giusta da dire per distrarre Harry e Louis dalla stupida discussione, e i due ragazzi cercano di sputare proteste a questa accusa apparentemente oltraggiosa; Liam non può fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo con un debole divertimento. Sono come una coppia di bambini.  
“Ragazzi,” ricorda loro. “Non mi interessa. Qual è il piano?”  
Harry gli lancia uno sguardo seccato prima di parlare. “Abbiamo dovuto far allontanare la Regina in modo da poterti portare via di qui in sicurezza, quindi uh... noi — io — ho messo tutte le guardie l’una contro l’altra per creare così tanto caos così che la Regina non avrebbe avuto altra scelta se non quella di fare qualcosa al riguardo lei stessa. Ed eccoci qui.”  
Gli occhi di Liam si spalancano mentre collega i punti. “Aspetta. Quindi quelle due guardie che sono cadute lì fuori... era opera tua?”  
“Sì,” Harry sorride imbarazzato, spingendo una ciocca di capelli lontano dalla fronte. “E anche l’altra coppia di guardie che è caduta dal balcone un piano più in alto un paio di minuti fa che è atterrata sul castello di carte in costruzione sotto di loro. E anche i fenicotteri che hanno iniziato a scatenarsi cercando di separare le guardie. Naturalmente, seguiti da tutti i ricci, cani, gatti, conigli e altri poveri animali usati per l’intrattenimento della regina.” Si ferma, e Liam spera disperatamente che sia finita qui, ma non è così, dato che le sopracciglia dello spirito presto si inarcano al ricordo. “Oh! E anche la Regina di Cuori che al momento sta piangendo e gridando a squarciagola sotto il portico perché stamattina hanno preparato i panini sbagliati al suo buffet della colazione. Inoltre, la siepe è in fiamme.”  
Non c’è molto che Liam può fare se non fissare incredulo il ragazzo, che è del tutto indifferente. “Questo è - non posso _crederci -_ aspetta, sei stato tu a farmi venire i crampi alla gamba?”  
“Sì, e mi dispiace sinceramente,” Harry alza le spalle. “Avevamo solo bisogno che fosse la Regina a lasciare la stanza. Non potevamo di certo uscire sotto il portico con quello che sta succedendo lì.”  
La fronte di Liam è aggrottata mentre continua a fissare il riccio, perplesso. “ _Sai_ quanto fa male? I miei muscoli sono ancora doloranti!”  
“No, non lo sono,” afferma Harry con leggerezza, guardando oltre la stanza, “Se lo fossero, lo saprei. Perché sarebbe colpa mia. Ascolta, vuoi uscire o no?”  
“Certo che voglio uscire.”  
“Allora purtroppo non possiamo permetterci di essere completamente etici. Ora, non posso portare due persone con me nell’altra mia forma perché non ho mai provato a trasportare e mantenere due menti diverse nello stesso momento prima, e non ho intenzione di provare qui, tra tutti i posti. C’è forse un’altra porta da qualche parte qui intorno?”  
“Non preoccuparti,” sussurra Louis a Liam, e il mutaforma pensa che sia probabilmente il periodo più lungo in cui è rimasto senza parlare da quando si sono incontrati. “Anche io penso che tutto questo sia orribile, ed è-”  
“Non ne ho idea,” lo interrompe Liam, portando enfaticamente gli occhi su Harry. “Questo posto è enorme, però. Probabilmente arriveremmo al labirinto più velocemente dall’ingresso principale.”  
“Giusto,” Harry annuisce piano, prima di voltarsi verso Louis. “Per te va bene?”  
Louis sbuffa. “Davvero ti importa?”  
“Giusto, scusami. Ho dimenticato che dovrei ignorare completamente entrambi in ogni momento. Ed è proprio per questo che continuo a fare l’esatto contrario.” La mascella di Harry è serrata mentre inchioda Louis sul posto con il suo sguardo verde. “Scusa per aver chiesto la tua opinione.”  
Non ottiene una risposta adeguata, e questo ha sollevato Liam perché non è davvero dell’umore giusto per assistere ad un’altra discussione tra quei due. Ha bisogno di sviluppare tolleranza e maturità per questo, e questo non è esattamente il momento.  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia e alza gli occhi al cielo prima di onorarli finalmente con una risposta. “Beh. Se là fuori c’è ancora una catastrofe in corso come quando siamo arrivati qui, allora dovremmo essere in grado di sgattaiolare sul retro senza attirare troppa attenzione su di noi. Suppongo.”  
“Perfetto.” Harry annuisce, voltandosi immediatamente per avvicinarsi alle enormi porte, ancora semiaperte, e lo stomaco di Liam si capovolge leggermente quando sente il rumore proveniente dall’esterno ora che sa esattamente cosa sta succedendo.  
Spinge via quella sensazione con determinazione però, mentre lui e Louis seguono lo spirito, fermandosi all’ingresso per sbirciare e capire la situazione.  
Liam è accolto da uno spettacolo, onestamente, inquietante. I suoi occhi si spostano allarmati da una parte all’altra, vagando dalla siepe in fiamme, alle guardie che combattono, agli animali arrabbiati. La Regina è seduta a pochi passi di distanza e gli dà la schiena, singhiozzando in modo incontrollabile mentre Jack si aggira in preda al panico per cercare di scoprire cosa poter fare per lei. Non sta avendo molta fortuna, osserva il giovane.  
“Va bene,” si china e sussurra ad Harry. “Andiamo allora. A sinistra?”  
Harry annuisce e lo ripete in tono sommesso a Louis, che annuisce piano. I tre si assicurano di camminare con cautela e il più vicino possibile alle mura del castello, rimanendo fuori dal caos a pochi passi di distanza. In realtà sta andando irrealisticamente bene. Tutti sono così impegnati con i loro problemi che nessuno li nota, e Harry inizia presto a rimanere un po’ indietro mentre fa scatenare le creature in una frenesia ancora più pressante per assicurarsi che continuino ad essere troppo occupate per accorgersi di loro tre. Arrivano sul retro del castello con una facilità immane, e Liam è sollevato che per una volta non stiano avendo alcuna difficoltà.  
Anche se è un po’ troppo presto per cantare vittoria.  
Liam inizia quasi a piangere quando raggiungono l’ingresso del labirinto, che si rivela essere bloccato da una piramide di carte ben costruita.  
Ovviamente gli universi non possono permettere loro di vincere così. Gli universi non permetteranno mai loro di essere così fortunati.  
“Cosa facciamo _adesso_?” Chiede con uno sguardo frenetico a Louis.  
Louis guarda cautamente indietro verso Harry, il quale si trova ad un paio di metri dietro di lui, ancora impegnato a provocare cattivo umore e dolore immenso nelle persone per assicurarsi che la loro concentrazione sia impuntata su altre cose.  
“Non- non lo so,” risponde, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente e ansiosamente. “Forse potremmo, tipo- soffiare davvero forte? O strisciare sotto, sono sicuro che non-”  
Ma poi viene interrotto da un urlo acuto proveniente da una carta di quadri nell’ultima fila della piramide, la quale sta urlando furiosamente per la _sua schiena rotta, la sua schiena rotta_ , prima di perdere il controllo e cadere. Porta con sé tutti i suoi colleghi, e prima che possano comprenderlo appieno, le carte si stanno avvicinando e girano impotenti intorno a loro; Harry stringe Louis e Liam per le braccia, e tutto ciò che fa è sibilare un “ _Correte_ ,” prima di trascinarli nell’imponente e minaccioso labirinto.  
Liam non ha mai pensato che ci sarebbe stato un momento nella sua vita in cui avrebbe pensato questo, ma è davvero grato per i poteri di Harry.  
Il labirinto è troppo grande, troppo buio, troppo minaccioso, e Liam vuole uscire prima ancora che sia entrato correttamente. Harry non sembra affatto turbato, dato che non li ha ancora lasciati andare, e li sta trascinando ulteriormente nel labirinto, lontano dal caos esterno. Liam e Louis non fanno molto altro se non lasciarlo fare, e quando finalmente sono abbastanza lontani da tutto ed il riccio ritiene che sia sicuro lasciarli andare, tutti e tre continuano a correre.  
Una delle prime cose di cui Liam si rende conto mentre si muovono, è che né Harry né Louis sembrano avere alcun tipo di problema a correre fino a rimanere senza fiato. Le ali di Louis stanno svolazzando rapidamente senza dare alcun segno di possibile esaurimento o cedimento, e Harry deve avere una resistenza al di fuori del comune- o forse è una cosa da spirito, perché il suo respiro è perfettamente regolare e calmo per essere una creatura che sta correndo in un labirinto in penombra, alla ricerca di un portale che non hai idea di dove sia, forse braccato da un orda di guardie aggressive.  
Questo sarà un problema. Perché Liam è un buon corridore, ottimo anche, decisamente migliore della maggior parte di molte persone, ma al momento è anche solo umano. E può già sentire l’aria che si ostruisce in gola, può già sentire il modo in cui tirano i suoi polpacci, il modo in cui sente i polmoni pesanti, e non può bloccare il suono orribile del suo respiro affaticato, rendendolo pienamente consapevole del fatto che ormai è stanco.  
Questo sarà sicuramente un problema, perché il giovane non sarà in grado di mantenere questo ritmo per percorrere l’intero labirinto. Il solo pensiero lo mette francamente a fatica.  
Osa lanciare una rapida occhiata dietro di loro. Non si vede ancora nessuna guardia, quindi forse potrebbe- forse potrebbe prendersi una pausa, riposarsi per un po’, solo per un minuto o giù di lì. Tipo, molto velocemente. Lo farebbe sentire meglio al cento per cento in questa situazione, ne è sicuro, il solo pensiero di star scappando in primo luogo sta facendo vacillare i suoi nervi, e lo stress emotivo di tutto ciò si aggiunge al suo cuore già sempre più martellante. A questo punto, ha paura che gli scoppi e che oltrepassi la cassa toracica, e non è sicuro di cosa farebbe a quel punto. Forse però, in quel modo avrebbe ottenuto un pass gratuito per riposarsi.  
Harry e Louis rimangono intoccati da tutto questo, e Liam si ritrova costantemente indietro. Stringe le labbra per concentrarsi e si spinge in avanti il meglio che può nel tentativo di recuperare il ritardo; ma non importa quanto ci provi, presto finisce per guardare di nuovo le spalle dei due ragazzi. I suoi due amici non sembrano nemmeno accorgersi del suo arrancare, poiché continuano a correre sempre più forte, lanciandosi sguardi di sfida.  
Hanno letteralmente trasformato la corsa in una competizione, realizza il castano. Questo è fottutamente ridicolo.  
E questa cosa lo sta davvero facendo infuriare; infuriato per quanto si distraggono facilmente, di quanto velocemente sembrano essersi dimenticati di lui e dei suoi poveri, poveri polmoni solo a causa di qualche meschina rivalità. Questo è peggio di essere il terzo incomodo in una coppia e quei due sono dei compagni di _merda_.  
Se non riescono a vedere quanto stia soffrendo, allora potrebbe anche smetterla di correre e prendere aria. Avrebbe chiesto loro se potevano fermarsi con lui, ma è evidente che comunque non gli importerebbe, visto quanto sono coinvolti nella faida. Sono oltraggiosi. Liam decide che li rimprovererà entrambi non appena troveranno un terreno sicuro.  
(Se sopravvivono per trovarlo, ovviamente.)  
Ma per ora non ha la forza. Non ha la forza, e così si ferma. I suoi muscoli sono doloranti mentre lo sforzo che ha dovuto fare lo investe come lava, un sapore metallico sgradevole gli pizzica la lingua, e si china per mettere i palmi sudati sulle ginocchia mentre prende respiro dopo respiro, riempiendo i suoi polmoni.  
È allora che Liam lo vede.  
C’è un ragazzo, che sta appena svoltando un angolo da uno degli altri incroci nel labirinto. Cammina lentamente e con attenzione, guardando con meraviglia l’ambiente circostante. Sembra terribilmente fuori posto, indossa solo una maglietta grigia e pantaloni della tuta sbiaditi che oscillano bassi sui suoi fianchi. I capelli scuri e delicati gli ricadono morbidi sulla fronte, e l’unica cosa che risuona dolcemente nella testa di Liam come un mantra è che è bellissimo. È bellissimo. È bellissimo.  
Liam dovrebbe fare qualcosa. C’è qualcosa che dovrebbe fare in questo preciso istante, ma non riesce a muoversi di un centimetro, ipnotizzato da ogni piccolo movimento che il ragazzo fa, ogni lieve sobbalzo delle sue ginocchia e ogni oscillazione delle sue braccia, ogni muscolo che si tende. Il ragazzo poi alza lo sguardo, alza lo sguardo, alza lo sguardo - e infine blocca i suoi caldi occhi marroni in quelli di Liam.  
Il mutaforma pensa che non ha mai visto tanta bellezza in vita sua. Ogni linea e piega del viso del ragazzo è perfettamente simmetrica e invitante, le labbra imbronciate e piene e le ciglia lunghe e piene, e la gola di Liam si secca all’improvviso. Sembra così attentamente e teneramente scolpito a mano da qualche Dio. È come se i suoi lineamenti fossero stati disegnati con un pennello delicato da un artista che si è innamorato. È questo il suo aspetto, decide. Ha l’aspetto dell’amore.  
Neanche il ragazzo si è mosso da quando i loro occhi si sono incontrati, ma sta lentamente tornando in vita, mentre lui ancora non riesce a ricordare bene come farlo - inclina la testa con curiosità di lato, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui che è completamente congelato il suo posto.  
Liam sbatte a malapena le palpebre, aspettando che lo sconosciuto finalmente lo raggiunga, aspettando che si avvicini così che possa salutarlo, sentire la sua voce e contare le sue ciglia-  
E poi mani ruvide e fredde sono sulle sue braccia, lo trascinano via, e via, e via.  
“Che cazzo stai facendo?” Louis sibila freneticamente alla sua sinistra. Liam si limita ad accigliarsi, guardandosi indietro con la preoccupazione che gli sboccia nel petto. Cosa succederà al suo sconosciuto?  
“Non sapevo che imprecassi,” è ciò che gli esce dalla bocca.  
Louis geme e Harry ridacchia.  
“'Sei così _volgare_ ,” scherza Harry.  
“Senti, non guardarmi nemmeno finché non sarai pronto a non disonorare mai più il mio uso poetico di belle parole con la tua lingua peccaminosa.”  
Harry non prende molto sul serio la richiesta, si limita a ridacchiare e a sussurrare un “lingua peccaminosa, eh?” e continua a correre. Liam non riesce a capire molto, i suoi piedi intorpiditi e doloranti. Pensa che potrebbe essere vicino a raggiungere il limite; non sapeva si potessero provare tutti questi diversi tipi di sentimenti intensi uno dopo l’altro.  
“Ragazzi,” prova. “ _Ragazzi_. C’era un ragazzo laggiù.”  
“Che bello,” dice Harry impassibile, il suo viso non esprime alcuna forma di emozione.  
Questo non è giusto. Lo sconosciuto di Liam potrebbe ferirsi gravemente. Le guardie potrebbero essere ovunque, e se c’è una cosa che manca a quelle carte- a parte forse lo spessore- è la misericordia. “Era tutto solo. Tutto solo e confuso. E se si fa male?”  
“Non possiamo rischiare,” sospira Harry. “Scusa.”  
Il giovane guarda impotente verso Louis come ultima risorsa, sperando che forse avrebbe toccato una corda nel cuore della fata, almeno. Non sarebbe stato da lui lasciare una creatura bisognosa in questo modo, e se riusciva a convincere lui, allora presto anche Harry avrebbe ceduto.  
(Liam non è sicuro se questo faccia parte della loro dinamica confusa, o se è solo l’impeccabile capacità di Louis di essere persuasivo.)  
Louis sembra esitante, guardandosi indietro con una ruga preoccupata che cresce tra le sue sopracciglia. Poi si ferma bruscamente, e Harry quasi inciampa sui suoi piedi nel tentativo di rallentare, e Liam potrebbe piangere di sollievo. Louis è un vero amico. Benedite lui e il suo grande cuore gentile.  
“Aspetta,” dice. “Liam ha ragione.”  
Harry fissa a lungo i suoi due compagni, prima di guardare verso il cielo e gemere. “Ascoltate. Se potessimo permetterci di correre questo rischio, sarei a favore, ma sinceramente non possiamo. Non sappiamo quanto siano lontane le guardie e, se sono troppo vicine, avranno solo un’altra persona da uccidere.”  
“Oh, andiamo,” si lamenta Louis. “Ne vale la pena se significa che possiamo salvare una povera anima dal farsi tagliare la testa dalla Regina, non è vero? Solo perché _a_ _te_ va bene lasciare che le persone muoiano, non significa che anche noi siamo crudeli e spietati come te-”  
Il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry si scuriscono e la sua bocca si arriccia in una linea orribile rende Liam molto consapevole del fatto che Louis non avrebbe dovuto dire certe cose.  
È come se qualcosa dentro di lui alla fine si fosse spezzato come un elastico, come se Louis avesse tirato e tirato e tirato con ogni commento provocatorio fino a quando non si è allungato fin troppo e Harry non riesce più a contenerlo. Il giovane impallidisce mentre lo spirito abbandona tutte le precedenti avvertenze e si precipita su Louis finché non si trovano a pochi centimetri di distanza, guardandolo con occhi di fuoco e interrompendolo rudemente a metà frase.  
“Sto _fottutamente_ tentando, Louis,” sputa fuori. “Da quando siamo entrati in questa situazione ho fatto del mio meglio per dimostrare che posso essere affidabile e leale, e qualunque altra fottutissima cosa, ma tu hai continuato a trattarmi come se fossi un bagaglio inutile per la tua- grande mania da primo uomo. _Io_ ho trovato il portale di Madre Gothel e non l’ho usato quando avrei potuto farlo. Sono venuto con te da madre Hulda e ho fatto tutto quello che mi era stato chiesto di fare. Ti ho guidato nell’attirare Gothel nella nostra trappola, e poi l’ho letteralmente _uccisa_ per te. Ho ottenuto le informazioni di cui avevamo bisogno da Nick, e ti ho fatto uscire da quella prigione quando avrei potuto lasciarti lì e scappare da solo. Ho avuto opportunità dopo opportunità di salvarmi il culo, ma non l’ho fatto! Ho letteralmente fatto cose assurde, cose per cui mia madre potrebbe _rinnegami_ se solo lo sapesse, ma tu sei così accecato da questo odio infondato verso di me che non puoi nemmeno prenderti un secondo del tuo tempo per vederlo davvero.”  
“Oh, _boohoo_!” Louis urla, allargando le braccia.  
Qualunque cosa Harry volesse ottenere con questo discorso, si ritorce contro di lui. La furia arde negli occhi blu ghiaccio della fata come un fulmine, e oh no, questo è brutto. È davvero brutto. La sua mascella è così saldamente serrata che potrebbe rompere una pietra, e Liam pensa che si uccideranno a vicenda. Questa è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.  
“E cosa vuoi per questo, Harry?” Continua gelido il castano. “Un applauso e io che ti bacio il culo perché ti comporti come una persona perbene? Perché, notizia lampo, Styles- non abbandonare qualcuno in una situazione letale non è qualcosa per cui dovresti ‘ _sforzarti_ ’ o astenerti. Chi cazzo sei per esigere gentilezza da me? Chi ti dà il diritto di pretendere le mie lodi per non averci lasciato _morire_?”  
Louis è più basso di Harry. Questo è un dato di fatto. Ma Liam nota che il riccio vacilla sotto le sue parole. Vede le spalle di Harry affondare ad ogni sillaba affilata come lame che esce dalle labbra di Louis. Vede la faccia del giovane sbriciolarsi e il suo labbro inferiore tremare  
È la cosa più orribile che Liam abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita.  
“Non mi importa se hai avuto la peggiore educazione in tutti i mondi. Ciò non cambia il fatto che sei una cattiva creatura, con cattive intenzioni, _progettata_ per commettere cattive azioni, e sei completamente immeritevole di qualsiasi mia compassione.”  
Louis potrebbe anche prenderlo a pugni in faccia e farla finita- anzi, dall’espressione che ha lo spirito, è come se lo avesse fatto. Inciampa all’indietro, la faccia distorta in qualcosa che urla chiaramente ‘ferito’ ed il lupo non riesce a guardarlo per più di un secondo al massimo.  
Il bagliore miserabile negli occhi dello spirito è apparentemente tutto ciò di cui Liam ha bisogno per uscire finalmente dallo stato di shock in cui è finito e decidere che è _decisamente_ sufficiente ciò che hanno fatto, e sta aprendo la bocca per rimproverarli.  
Purtroppo- o probabilmente per fortuna- non ha il tempo di farlo. Perché proprio mentre lascia che la prima sillaba rotoli fuori dalla sua lingua, altri rumori in avvicinamento lo interrompono, e poi un gruppetto di guardie ruggenti si avvicina brutalmente a loro con una resistenza e una velocità terribilmente spaventose.  
E così, invece, corrono per salvarsi la vita, e per il momento la discussione viene completamente dimenticata.  
“Merda,” Harry dice freneticamente, “cosa facciamo adesso?”  
Liam non lo sa, ma i suoi muscoli fanno ancora male. I suoi polpacci sono tesi e le sue scapole sono doloranti, i piedi gli fanno male per aver calpestato così violentemente la terra. La bottiglia e la torta - probabilmente ormai schiacciata - gli stanno appesantendo scomodamente la tasca, e sbattono violentemente contro la sua coscia a ogni passo. Sa che non sarà in grado di correre ancora per molto nella sua forma umana.  
“Dobbiamo superarli!” Urla Louis.  
Sì, pensa Liam, sarebbe grandioso, ma non funzionerà.  
“Io-” ansima, “non- non penso di poterlo fare. Abbiamo corso molto.”  
Louis gli rivolge uno sguardo esasperato. “Che cosa? Certo che puoi! Sei un lupo!”  
A Liam piace Louis, gli piace davvero. Ma a volte la sua ingenuità è esasperante.  
“Ti sembro un lupo in questo momento?” Balbetta.  
“Beh,” la fata si guarda indietro, il panico che prende possesso del suo viso appuntito. “Diventa un lupo, allora! Fai qualcosa, perché dobbiamo allontanarci così tanto da fargli perdere la cognizione delle direzioni. Andrà tutto bene, io volerò e Harry potrà fare quelle sue cose raccapriccianti. Ce ne andremo prima che lo sappiano.”  
Liam gli rivolge un cipiglio incredulo.  
“Ma- la comunicazione!” Esclama. “Dobbiamo essere in grado di comunicare, ed è piuttosto difficile quando Harry è invisibile e io _ululo_.”  
“Non avremo bisogno di comunicare,” interviene Harry. “Tu prendi l’iniziativa e noi ti seguiamo fino a quando non lo ritieni sicuro, così non avremo bisogno di parlare.”  
Non è nemmeno un po’ senza fiato, e nemmeno Louis. Liam vuole strangolarli entrambi.  
Questa non può essere una buona idea. Stanno chiaramente approfittando del fatto che è stanco e privo di ossigeno a causa della mancanza di respiro per convincerlo ad accettare tutto questo.  
Ma Liam non riesce a trovare nessuna buona contro argomentazione, così con un gemito si svuota le tasche, lanciando la bottiglia e la fetta di torta ad Harry, che le afferra senza problemi, e poi si trasforma nel lupo.  
  
~  
  
Liam, apprende Louis, nella sua forma di lupo è un corridore straordinario e veloce.  
E per veloce, intende _davvero_ veloce. Al punto che il castano ha quasi problemi a tenere il suo passo, e le ali sono generalmente un mezzo di trasporto più veloce di qualsiasi tipo di gamba.  
Non si lamenta, però, mentre lascia che Liam prenda il comando, e getta una rapida occhiata indietro per vedere le carte da gioco diventare sempre più piccole ad ogni balzo in avanti che Liam fa, ed espira profondamente sollevato.  
Almeno riusciranno a superarli. È un pensiero calmante, quindi per ora Louis si concentra su quello.  
Questi sono i momenti in cui vorrebbe davvero, davvero, avere una sorta di super forza. Sarebbe stato in grado di salvare la situazione facilmente, semplicemente afferrando Harry e Liam per un braccio e volando sopra il labirinto e verso il portale. Nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungerli. Inoltre, sarebbe un eroe e di certo non avrebbe rifiutato quell’opportunità.  
Ma purtroppo non ha questo potere, pensa tristemente mentre lancia uno sguardo deluso alle sue braccia mediamente forti. Sono belle braccia, senza dubbio, più belle delle altre. Ma la bellezza fisica non è serve molto in momenti come questi. È una vera sfortuna, ma Louis suppone che ce la farà.  
Ben presto i tre sono addentrati nel labirinto più che mai e le guardie se ne sono andate da tempo, quindi Liam finalmente ritiene che sia un buon momento per rallentare, girando un’ultima curva prima di fermarsi completamente e voltarsi verso Louis. Anche Harry riappare accanto a lui, stiracchiando la schiena con un'espressione soddisfatta.  
“Quindi è andata bene,” dichiara, mentre Liam torna alla sua forma umana, sedendosi prontamente a terra per un paio di minuti per riprendere fiato. “E adesso?”  
“Dobbiamo,” sbuffa Liam, “trovare un modo semplice per accedere al portale. Potremmo non trovarlo mai se la nostra unica strategia è correre senza meta.”  
Louis, ancora una volta, desidera essere più forte. Vuole salvare la situazione, lo vuole così tanto che sente la pelle pizzicare. Al momento si sente un po’ inferiore, mentre deve sostanzialmente ringraziare Harry - come ha sottolineato in modo così eccezionalmente malizioso di recente - per averli portati così lontano. Louis lo sa, non è stupido. Ma è proprio questo ciò che lo irrita ancora di più. Quindi sì, probabilmente è stato più duro del previsto prima, dal momento che sa che il riccio ha in parte ragione; ma non sopporta il fatto che Harry, _ancora_ una _volta_ , abbia salvato il loro maledetto culo.  
Parlando di Harry, è lui che prende l’iniziativa dopo, tenendo in mano la torta e la bevanda che Liam gli ha lanciato prima di trasformarsi in un lupo.  
“Liam?” Inizia timidamente. “Ehm. Allora, cosa sono esattamente?”  
“Oh,” l’espressione di Liam si trasforma dapprima in una di riconoscimento, poi di considerazione e infine di realizzazione. Gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegano verso l’alto. “Queste, sono le nostre strade per i portali.”  
I due ragazzi lo guardano con espressioni vuote, e il lupo alza gli occhi al cielo mentre prende il drink e la torta dalle mani del riccio e li esamina per un momento, prima di alzare lo sguardo. Louis non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo.  
“Va bene,” Liam gira e rigira gli strani oggetti tra le mani. “Dovremmo essere abbastanza lontani da poterli usare senza che le guardie ci raggiungano.”  
“È un pezzo di torta e una bottiglia.”  
“Ottima osservazione, Louis, davvero,” dice Liam impassibile. “La Regina me li ha dati perché aveva l’intenzione di farmi vivere per il resto della vita nel suo castello. Ha detto che le stanze del castello tendono a cambiare molto di dimensioni, quindi avevo bisogno di queste per adattarmi. Fondamentalmente, uno di questi ti fa crescere e uno ti fa diventare più piccolo.”  
Liam si ferma per vedere se i due hanno finalmente capito il suo piano. Lo sbattere vuoto delle palpebre dei suoi amici gli fanno capire il contrario.  
Sospira. “Uno di noi deve diventare il più grande possibile. Finire tutta la bottiglia. In questo modo saremo in grado di avere una buona visuale del labirinto dall’alto e vedere dove si trova il portale, e possiamo anche sopraffare le guardie e farle scappare, se necessario.”  
“ _Oh_ ,” esclama Louis, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore. “Oh, è davvero intelligente, Liam! Mi offro volontario per crescere!”  
Sorride al mutaforma. Riesce a sentire Harry scoppiare a ridere accanto a lui, battendosi una grande mano sulla bocca per soffocarla.  
“Ti offri _volontario per crescere_ ,” ridacchia. “Lo hai desiderato per tutta la vita, vero?”  
Louis lancia allo spirito solo uno sguardo indifferente. Il fatto è che ha _davvero_ aspettato per tutta la vita un’opportunità come questa. Liam gli ha appena consegnato il suo sogno su un piatto d’argento - solo momentaneamente, ovvio, ma trascura gentilmente quella parte. Non ha mai avuto una possibilità come questa nella sua vita, e dubita seriamente che l’avrà di nuovo.  
Louis lancia uno sguardo alle alte pareti minacciose del labirinto. Immagina che siano alte almeno sei metri. Perché questo piano funzioni, dovrebbe essere più alto di sei metri. Quella è essenzialmente la dimensione di un _gigante_.  
Il cuore della fata salta in modo irregolare nel suo petto quando si rende conto che la sua occasione è _arrivata_. Il suo sogno si sta avverando.  
“Quale mi renderà grande?” Chiede probabilmente con un po’ troppo entusiasmo.  
“Beh,” riflette Liam, guardando Louis divertito. “Penso che abbia detto che la bevanda ti rende più piccolo. Quindi la mia ipotesi è la torta.”  
Louis deve sforzarsi per non afferrare di malo modo la torta dalle mani del suo amico. “Beh? Cosa stiamo aspettando?”  
Liam gli porge il morbido pezzo di torta, iniziando a farfugliare qualcosa sul fare attenzione e iniziare con piccoli morsi, ma il castano ne ha già infilato metà in bocca, masticando con fervore e aspettando che il mondo si rimpicciolisca.  
E lo fa.  
Louis osserva i suoi arti crescere, gli occhi pieni di meraviglia mentre il terreno si allontana sempre di più, finché non inizia a preoccuparsi del fatto che probabilmente dovrà mandare delle cartoline ai suoi piedi se mai vorrà contattarli di nuovo. La parte superiore del labirinto sta adornando la punta delle sue dita quando finalmente smette di espandersi, e Louis non si è mai sentito così vivo.  
Ci sono grida contrastanti che scoppiano dietro di loro, e il giovane cade immediatamente in ginocchio nel tentativo di avvicinarsi a Harry e Liam prima di iniziare ufficialmente la sua missione.  
I suoi amici - di solito più alti di parecchi centimetri - adesso sono abbastanza piccoli da potersi sedere comodamente sulle sue spalle. Louis non riesce a impedire ad un sorriso di diffondersi su tutto il suo viso, increspando gli occhi agli angoli. Sente qualcosa di minuscolo colpire la sua guancia.  
“Smettila di sorridere e pensa alla missione,” dice Harry. Sembra piccolo e indifeso, e Louis ridacchia.  
“Ricorderò questo momento per il resto della mia vita,” promette, poi si alza di nuovo in tutta la sua altezza, ed inizia a cercare l’ormai familiare luce blu che indica un portale.  
Le guardie adesso - assolutamente rosse dalla rabbia - stanno inseguendo e cercando il percorso corretto che le condurrà alla fata gigante al centro di tutto. Louis lo nota e sorride mentre si abbassa di nuovo.  
“Scusate, ho davvero bisogno di farlo,” dice ai suoi compagni che si aggrappano alla stoffa della sua camicia sulle sue spalle, e il giovane si china in modo che la sua testa sia a pochi centimetri sopra il mucchio di guardie.  
Inspira profondamente prima di soffiare più forte che può sul gruppo, e le carte lasciano cadere le lance mentre si alzano, volteggiando e volando sotto proteste strazianti, e il soffio della fata le rimanda indietro fino all’inizio del labirinto, distruggendo efficacemente la loro missione di dare la caccia al trio.  
Louis si alza di nuovo con un sorriso soddisfatto, Harry e Liam lo lodano all’orecchio.  
Lui è grande. È intimidatorio. È _feroce_. Le carte da gioco volano via impotenti grazie al fatto che sta soffiando aria attraverso la bocca. Ovviamente non ha fatto male a nessuno, le carte staranno bene quando atterreranno di nuovo, tranne per il fatto che probabilmente saranno un po’ o molto confuse, quindi non è assolutamente uguale _Harry_ o qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non può negare che farlo è stato davvero bello.  
“Questa è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata,” dice ai ragazzi ghignando, scrutando con i suoi occhi azzurri il labirinto, finalmente in grado di concentrarsi sulla ricerca di quello che stanno cercando.  
“Ci credo, folletto,” Harry gli dà una pacca sulla pelle proprio sull’orlo del colletto della camicia, ed è davvero sorprendente come, anche quando Louis è letteralmente alto più di sei metri e Harry ha le dimensioni di una mosca in confronto, lui riesce comunque ad essere condiscendente e borioso.  
Tuttavia, il castano si limita a ridacchiare. Lui ha il vero vantaggio qui. “Ma adesso chi è il folletto tra di noi?”  
“Aw, sarai sempre un folletto per me,” promette il riccio. “È uno stato d’animo.”  
Non è propriamente la risposta che si aspettava, e dà un colpetto alla testa dello spirito con il suo mignolo. “Sai, ho sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di molto strano nel tuo aspetto, ma non sono stato davvero in grado di capire cosa fosse fino ad ora.”  
“Scusami?” Harry sembra scandalosamente offeso da questo, e Louis deve lottare per mantenere la faccia seria. È raro trovare qualcuno che sia consapevole del proprio fascino quanto lui, ed è divertente poterlo finalmente usare contro lo spirito.  
“La tua testa è letteralmente così grande che ora mi sembra di dimensioni normali.”  
“Oh, _andiamo_ ,” geme Harry. È visibilmente offeso, molto più di quando viene chiamato presuntuoso- il che affascina un po’ Louis perché se deve essere onesto, probabilmente farebbe lo stesso. Pensa che sia perché è orgoglioso di essere sicuro di sé, quindi non è un grosso problema quando qualcuno glielo fa notare. La prenderà solo come una buona cosa. Una cosa completamente diversa però è se qualcuno insulta il tuo aspetto.  
Le parole di Liam risuonano in modo fastidioso nella sua testa, così la fata scuote rapidamente la testa e si concentra di nuovo sulla questione portale. _Avete molto più in comune di quanto vorreste ammettere_.  
Liam è colui che trova il portale. Con un’esclamazione improvvisa e un dito puntato in qualche direzione interrompe i pensieri di Louis; il giovane guarda dove punta la piccola mano dell’amico e lo vede anche lui, vede la luce blu, e inizia immediatamente a scavalcare le pareti del labirinto sempreverde per arrivare lì. Non è semplice come vorrebbe, perché nonostante sia alto non è ancora _così_ alto, e le pareti sono comunque abbastanza enormi. Si procura qualche graffio sulle gambe e per un momento quasi inciampa. Harry ridacchia e il castano gli lancia un’occhiataccia per farlo tacere.  
Quando finalmente, _finalmente_ raggiungono la loro destinazione, Louis si abbassa sulle ginocchia e tende una mano ai suoi amici per lasciarli di nuovo mettere i piedi a terra in sicurezza. Liam crolla immediatamente sull’erba umida, completamente stanco di tutto, e il giovane pensa che non gli dispiacerebbe fare lo stesso.  
Al momento non può, però, è troppo alto per sdraiarsi senza schiacciare qualcuno o buttare giù uno dei muri intorno a loro. Pensa anche che questa esperienza sia stata divertente, provare l’intera cosa dell’essere grande e cattivo. Gli ha dato il senso di potere che aveva previsto e lo ha fatto sentire estremamente bene con se stesso.  
Ma sa che questo non è l’aspetto adatto a lui, e chiede con attenzione a Liam la bottiglia per bere e tornare così alla sua taglia normale. Dopo tutto, come avrebbe mai potuto fare il suo lavoro se avesse dovuto portare con sé tutta quella lunghezza extra? Come avrebbe potuto volare nella foresta se le sue ali fossero state abbastanza grandi da far precipitare giù gli alberi?  
Liam grugnisce, ma gli allunga la bottiglia con il liquido sconosciuto, e Louis la prende con molta cautela. È così piccola nel suo palmo che potrebbe schiacciarlo tra le dita, e questo non è decisamente qualcosa che vuole fare.  
Riesce dopo un po’ di duro lavoro a togliere il tappo in miniatura, e poi butta giù piccoli bocconi alla volta - ricorda cosa è successo con la torta e preferisce non trasformarsi in un vero folletto con Harry proprio accanto a lui già pronto per prenderlo in giro ad ogni buona occasione - e, un po’ malinconico, guarda il terreno avvicinarsi sempre di più alla sua lunghezza normale. Contempla rapidamente di fermarsi quando è solo circa mezza testa più alto di Harry, ma onestamente si sentirebbe piuttosto a disagio a dover guardare quella matassa di ricci dal basso invece che dall’alto.  
Chi ha bisogno dell’altezza, comunque. Non Louis, questo è sicuro. Non ha bisogno di imbrogliare per mantenere la sua autorità. Sta benissimo così com’è.  
Anche se le creature intorno a lui sembrano avere problemi a capirlo a volte.  
Liam sembra quasi morto al mondo quando il giovane si è finalmente abituato ad essere di nuovo di taglia normale, e sa che non sta ancora dormendo, ma non ha il coraggio di disturbarlo. Deve riposarsi un po’ dopo tutto questo. Quindi, invece, Louis infila con cura la bottiglia nella tasca di Liam dove si trova già la torta. Liam non si muove nemmeno. Deve essere esausto. Anche lui lo è.  
“Allora,” inizia Harry, aggrottando un sopracciglio, “come ci si sente a essere tornato?”  
Louis segue l’esempio di Liam e si sdraia, lasciando che i suoi muscoli si rilassino uno per uno. C’è un punto tra le sue scapole che attualmente lo sta uccidendo, e ruota le spalle un paio di volte per allentarlo. Funziona un po’.  
“Bello, in realtà, grazie per avermelo chiesto,” gli dice. “Mi sento un po’ male per i giganti, se devo essere onesto. Deve essere terribile essere così goffi per tutto il tempo.”  
“Nah, penso che solo tu sia goffo.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Vaffanculo.”  
“Sai, solo perché finalmente hai deciso di imprecare non significa che tu debba farlo sempre.”  
Di solito, la fata avrebbe risposto pungente e sarebbe nato l’ennesimo litigio. È la sua specialità numero uno. Ma al momento, vuole solo sdraiarsi finché non passerà il dolore alla schiena, quindi si accontenta di un pigro alzare gli occhi al cielo e un “Zitto, Curly. Riposati.”  
Harry non si oppone, ma rimane in silenzio, e Louis allarga gli arti, muovendo le dita delle mani e dei piedi per assicurarsi che siano completamente integri e ruotando il collo per controllare quanto è teso. È piuttosto bello restare lì in silenzio. Sono abbastanza lontani da non sentire nemmeno alcuna traccia del caos che indubbiamente continua ancora vicino al castello.  
È piacevole ed è tranquillo, e non c’è niente su cui discutere. Ecco perché è una sorpresa per lui quando Harry decide finalmente di parlare di nuovo.  
“Sono...” inizia piano, tirando esitante la manica della camicia. “Sono davvero così male?”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia confuso.  
Insomma, certo. A pensarci bene, si aspettava una continuazione della discussione che avevano iniziato prima, senza dubbio, visto che è stato un litigio piuttosto acceso.  
Ciò che è inaspettato, è l’approccio del riccio. La sua calma, la serenità delle sue parole, è ciò che fa perdere a Louis ogni facoltà di parola. Tutte le parole che sta pensando sono troppo violente e inutilmente scortesi. “Non... non sono sicuro di cosa vuoi che dica.”  
Harry geme piano per la frustrazione. “È solo che- cazzo, Louis. Sei _gentile_. Sei gentile praticamente con tutti tranne che con me, e non so perché questo mi infastidisca così tanto, ma lo _fa_. Soprattutto da quando... da quando ci sto davvero provando. Ad essere utile.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira. “Senti, è possibile che io sia stato un po’ duro prima. Ci hai aiutato tantissimo e lo so- ma non lo stai facendo per le giuste ragioni, va bene? Non fai mai una sola cosa avendo buone intenzioni, e ora ti aspetti che io cada ai tuoi piedi come tutti gli altri perché finalmente ti comporti come fa già _qualsiasi_ creatura con un’anima leggermente umana e sensibile nel corpo? Non è così che funziona.” _Inoltre, hai reso la mia esperienza universitaria un inferno solo perché trovavi divertente vedermi ferito, quindi penso di poter avere il diritto di non trovarti simpatico e non leccarti il culo._  
Harry non risponde, e sì, okay. La fata sbuffa e si volta al suo fianco, la schiena contro il corpo dello spirito. Si aspettava almeno un qualche tipo di discussione qui, forse qualcosa che avrebbe indicato il più piccolo sviluppo del carattere di Harry, ma no. Ovviamente no. È spregevole come sempre.  
Ma poi… una voce profonda parla di nuovo, ed è timida e bassa e fa spalancare gli occhi di Louis.  
“Penso...” cerca Harry. “Penso di voler provare per le ragioni giuste, allora. Forse.”  
 _Aspettate un attimo_ , _cazzo_.  
Louis alza di scatto la testa, rotolando di nuovo in modo da poter fissare correttamente il ragazzo con grave incredulità. Questo non è... questo non lo aveva assolutamente calcolato.  
“Tu… cosa?”  
“Non lo so, io solo... Credo di volerlo fare.”  
“ _Perché_?”  
“Dio, _non lo so_ ,” esclama Harry, passandosi una mano tra i capelli rudemente, lasciandola scivolare giù per massaggiarsi il collo. “Dimentica tutto. È stupido, comunque.”  
Oh _diavolo_ , no. Louis si alza di nuovo e si mette seduto, piegandosi verso Harry per mostrare il suo interesse.  
“No,” insiste. “Assolutamente no. Non puoi pretendere che io dimentichi questa cosa. Continua pure, Curly.”  
Passano trenta secondi buoni prima che il giovane finalmente apra le sue labbra color ciliegia per parlare.  
“Ho solo… tutto questo viaggio, questa cosa- è stato. Mi ha un po’ confuso? Sai, perché tipo... Madre Gothel, la Regina di Cuori e le sue guardie. Sono come me. Sono io. Sono le persone che potrei guidare. E così ho provato a dirmi che l’unico motivo per cui sono andato contro di loro è perché era la cosa più strategica da fare in quel momento, e poi quando quella scusa si è rivelata una totale bugia, ho tentato di raccogliere favori per ricattarti, e poi quando nemmeno _quella_ scusa reggeva, ho provato a pensare che lo stessi facendo solo per dimostrare che avevi torto su di me. Ma... penso che la ragione reale sia che - trovo solo che aiutare le persone non sia poi così male.”  
Beh. Merda. Louis sbatte le palpebre una, due e tre volte, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Non è sicuro di cosa fare con queste informazioni. Non è nemmeno sicuro di come elaborarle abbastanza per poter fare o dire qualcosa, davvero. Questo è molto da comprendere e valutare in una volta.  
“Va bene...” sospira. “Va bene. Questa è- è una buona cosa. Decisamente.”  
Harry sorride tristemente. “Non sono molto bravo, però, vero?”  
“A fare cosa? Essere gentile?” Louis si acciglia.  
Riceve in cambio un piccolo, cupo cenno del capo, e _no_. Non può succedere. Ad Harry non è permesso far uscire allo scoperto queste cose e poi buttarsi giù così. Non gli è permesso abbracciarsi le ginocchia e rannicchiarsi, come se cercasse di tenersi insieme, come se essere vulnerabili gli facesse pensare che sta per rompersi; non gli è permesso mordersi il labbro come se fosse una causa persa. Non è una cosa che lascerà accadere, anche se solo pochi minuti prima aveva pensato che il riccio fosse senza speranza. Incolpa i suoi gentili geni fatati, ma non lascerà accadere tutto questo.  
(Una piccola fitta di senso di colpa gli attraversa il petto quando pensa che sì, non è obbligato a lodare ogni cosa che fa lo spirito, ma se fosse stato un po’ più gentile, probabilmente Harry non sarebbe così abbattuto ora.)  
“No. Ehi. Non dire così,” ordina. “Non sarà un problema. Sono qui. Sono tipo, la persona più gentile che tu abbia mai incontrato. Ti insegnerò io. Lezione di gentilezza 101. Facciamolo.”  
Harry alza lo sguardo con le sopracciglia aggrottate per incontrare gli occhi di Louis, e lo sta giudicando. Ma un sorriso gli stuzzica le labbra e il divertimento gli fa arricciare gli occhi, e questo è ciò che conta.  
“Giusto,” la fata raddrizza la schiena e fa schioccare le nocche, mettendosi subito al lavoro. “Lezione numero uno. Complimenti. Semplice, ma efficace. Hai il novantanove per cento di possibilità di far spuntare senza alcuno sforzo un sorriso immediato sul volto di qualcuno. Non importa quanto odi una persona, puoi sempre trovare _qualcosa_ per cui complimentarti. Cosa che ti proverò ora. Perché ti farò dei complimenti, e ti odio.”  
Ora, Harry ha il dorso della mano premuto contro la bocca, e Louis sospetta che sia per soffocare un delizioso sorriso. I suoi occhi brillano, e il castano pensa ancora una volta che sembra davvero un bambino quando è felice. Probabilmente è pericoloso, perché ogni volta che emozioni positive dipingono i lineamenti dello spirito con espressioni effettivamente adatte al suo giovane viso, ciò lo spinge ad apprezzarlo un po’ di più.  
“Louis,” prova. “Non credo che questo sia un-”  
“Ciao, Harry,” lo interrompe Louis, ignorando apertamente il debole tentativo di protesta. “Hai dei bellissimi capelli. Tocca a te.”  
Questa non è certo una delle sue idee più brillanti, e sa che probabilmente si sta un po’ rendendo ridicolo, ma le labbra carnose di Harry ora sono spalancate, le fossette diventando profonde come crateri sulle sue guance, e la giovane fata pensa che se non odiasse così tanto Harry, il suo sorriso sarebbe stata una delle cose più meravigliose di sempre. Quando è genuino, intendiamoci. Non uno di quei sorrisetti esasperanti.  
“Vuoi che ti faccia dei complimenti?” Chiede Harry, lottando per mantenere la faccia seria. Louis si sente orgoglioso di questo quando annuisce in risposta.  
“Sto aspettando.”  
“Va bene...” Harry restringe gli occhi pensieroso mentre i suoi occhi si fissano sul viso di Louis. “Hai... hai belle orecchie.”  
Il sorriso amichevole del castano svanisce immediatamente dal suo viso, uno sguardo seriamente impressionato lo sostituisce. “Ho delle ‘belle _orecchie_ ’?”  
“È un complimento!” Insiste lo spirito. “Sono appuntite. Sono carine.”  
Louis _non_ sta arrossendo.  
“Nessuno vuole sentirsi dire che il loro tratto fisico più evidente siano le _orecchie_ , Harold,” esorta, scuotendo la testa. “Non mi piace. Riprova.”  
“Il mio nome non è Harold.”  
“lo so, ma tu non smetti di chiamarmi ‘folletto’. Adesso, di _nuovo_.”  
“Va bene, va bene,” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Dio. Non sapevo che fossimo così schizzinosi.”  
Il suo viso si concentra ancora una volta mentre il suo sguardo si sposta sul corpo di Louis, fermandosi per esaminarlo a fondo, e il giovane riesce a sentire il suo collo che si surriscalda. È solo che quando Harry _guarda_ davvero, lo fa in un modo che Louis non ha mai sperimentato prima. C’è qualcosa di stranamente intenso nel modo in cui i suoi occhi vagano, e ciò fa annodare il suo stomaco per poi farlo sciogliere con un calore mai provato prima.  
“Va bene... tu... hai delle belle ciglia,” dice il riccio alla fine. “Voglio dire, proiettano persino ombre sulle tue guance quando guardi in basso, e per anni pensato che capitasse solo in quelle favole romantiche di cattivo gusto, quindi. Buon per te.”  
Quindi, forse il viso di Louis sta irradiando calore dal suo collo e verso l’alto ormai. In sua difesa, può dire che era preparato di sentirsi dire qualcosa di ovvio e senza sforzo, come un complimento sui suoi occhi o sul sorriso. Non qualcosa di così... intenso. Non qualcosa che sia stato testimone del fatto che Harry lo abbia _guardato_ sinceramente e molto da vicino. E sembra anche stranamente sincero. Louis non può di certo biasimare se stesso per essere diventato più rosso.  
Comunque, non è il massimo dei complimenti, giudica poi. Sicuramente ha bisogno ancora di qualche dritta. È stato troppo specifico, ed anche un po’ goffo. Ma, alla fine, il ricco completa l’incarico _e_ riesce a farlo arrossire, quindi Louis la prende per buona.  
“Visto? Non è stato così difficile, vero?”  
Harry alza le spalle, sorridendo storto. “Sì. Suppongo.”  
“Dovresti essere grato, di solito faccio pagare queste lezioni al minuto. La prossima volta esamineremo l’uso completo e corretto di frasi educate, poiché ho notato che hai un bel problema con quelle. Mi aspetto risultati splendidi o l’affare è concluso.”  
“Bello,” scherza Harry, ma poi il suo sorriso vacilla un po’. Forse non è stata la migliore idea che abbia mai avuto. “Dimmi un po’, le ‘frasi educate’ includono anche scusarsi? Perché non credo che tu sia ancora qualificato per questo.”  
La spina dorsale di Louis si irrigidisce e il gentile luccichio dei suoi occhi diventa freddo in pochi secondi. Perché Harry non può lasciare che vivano cose carine insieme, onestamente? Deve rovinare le cose anche quando intende migliorare?  
Okay, forse nemmeno lui avrebbe dovuto formulare le frasi come faceva, perché potrebbe essere frainteso. Ma ha cercato di essere divertente, mentre il riccio ha deciso di rovinare le cose di proposito.  
“Ah. Grazie per avermi ricordato perché ti odio,” risponde tra i denti.  
“Aw, avevi bisogno di un promemoria?”  
Louis allunga la mano e schiaffeggia il braccio di Harry, quindi si alza per andare da Liam. “Hai molta strada da fare, Styles.”  
“Sai,” dice Harry, massaggiandosi il braccio. “Per essere una brava persona, sei piuttosto scortese.”  
La fata inizia a scuotere Liam il più violentemente possibile, ignorando completamente il commento di Harry. “Liam, tesoro, dovremmo andare. Harry sta facendo il cattivo.”  
(Liam deve nascondere un sorriso per tutto il tempo in cui si stanno preparando per poter attraversare il prossimo portale, avendo sentito ogni singola parola che è stata detta tra i suoi amici. Nonostante il piccolo battibecco alla fine della loro conversazione, Harry e Louis fortunatamente non sono andati oltre, e quando finalmente riescono a passare attraverso il portale, non si preoccupano di far stare Liam nel mezzo in modo da poter evitare il contatto fisico.  
Questo è finalmente, _finalmente_ , un effettivo miglioramento.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Questa settimana doppio capitolo!  
Vi sta piacendo la storia? Cosa ne pensate di Harry e Louis? Fatecelo sapere :)   
  
A sabato prossimo, Sil&Chia


	11. Capitolo nove - Pantheon

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo nove - Pantheon.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maestoso, bianco, antico.  
Questi sono i primi tre aggettivi che vengono in mente a Louis quando apre gli occhi sul nuovo mondo. Non ha mai visto nulla di simile finora. È totalmente opposto al Paese delle Meraviglie- tutto qui è costruito accuratamente, ogni angolo è segnato da massicci pali di marmo, che si protendono verso il cielo. Non riesci a vederne la fine, e si domanda se sia possibile.  
Le poche case che riesce ad intravedere non sembrano nemmeno delle vere case. Piuttosto, ricordano a Louis delle minuscole chiese, tutte bianche e con dettagli particolari sul tetto e sui portici.  
“Allora,” inizia Harry, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte per abituarsi a tutto quel bianco. “Questo non è l’Oltretomba, è troppo luminoso. E non è l’Olimpo. Non è la Terra e nemmeno un posto legato ai norreni, perché l’ambiente è troppo simile ai Greci.”  
Louis sta per chiedergli quale sia la sua conclusione, ma all’improvviso sente una voce gioiosa e sconosciuta che risponde al posto suo.  
“Sì, sei al Pantheon.”  
Liam sussulta così forte che quasi fa cadere Harry, il quale inspira bruscamente, e Louis vola sopra le loro teste. Infine, i tre ragazzi si girano alla velocità della luce per vedere quale creatura li abbia trovati.  
Il ragazzo davanti a loro è biondo, basso e, cosa più sorprendente, sembra la creatura più felice che Louis abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita. In realtà è sicuro di non aver mai visto un sorriso così ampio prima d’ora, nemmeno su se stesso. Due piccole ali bianche spuntano dalla sua schiena e Louis vorrebbe quasi allungare la mano per toccarle perché sembrano così morbide.  
“Ciao ragazzi!” Il nuovo ragazzo li saluta allegramente, scrutandoli attentamente. “Sono Niall. E scommetto che nessuno di voi viene da questo posto, vero?”  
Liam si schiarisce la gola, assumendosi la responsabilità di spiegare la situazione. Il che è positivo, perché sembra essersi ripreso per primo dallo spavento. “Uhm no, non proprio. In realtà non abbiamo idea di dove siamo, quindi se non ti dispiace-”  
Ma non riesce a portare a termine la sua richiesta.  
Da quando Liam si è fatto avanti, ha aperto la bocca e ha iniziato a parlare, il nuovo ragazzo ha perso completamente il sorriso, raggiungendolo a pochi centimetri di distanza. Niall avvicina un dito pallido alle labbra di Liam, mettendolo a tacere.  
La situazione sta diventando un po’ strana.  
“Tu sei _Liam_ ,” dichiara Niall, e sembra assolutamente sbalordito. Louis osserva i lineamenti del nuovo ragazzo cambiare radicalmente, dallo stupore passa nuovamente ad un sorriso eccessivamente eccitato, allontanandosi dallo spazio personale di Liam.  
“Tu, la Regina Rossa, ora questo ragazzo,” sussurra Harry a Louis. “Che cos’è esattamente questa fissazione con Liam?”  
Louis sbuffa, poi alza gli occhi al cielo. “È adorabile Harry, ecco perché. È simpatico, e tu non sai nemmeno cosa significa.”  
In risposta riceve un’occhiataccia, ma la fata vede la fossetta sulla guancia sinistra del riccio, e non può fare a meno di sentirsi felice e di sorridere a sua volta.  
(Questo è strano. Non dovrebbe sorridere. Dovrebbero litigare, prendersi a parole. Cosa sta succedendo? Louis non ne è sicuro.)  
Liam intanto è rimasto semplicemente immobile, dondolandosi avanti e indietro a disagio, grattandosi goffamente il naso, le parole che stava per dire prima dell’interruzione di Niall completamente dimenticate. “Uhm. Sì, sono io.”  
Il sorriso di Niall potrebbe illuminare un intero universo, e afferra con entusiasmo la mano di Liam per stringerla e scuoterla violentemente. “Non posso credere di averti incontrato, finalmente!”  
Liam si limita ad annuire, fissando Niall come se fosse completamente pazzo. “Certo, uhm.”  
Il sorriso di Niall non svanisce mentre annuisce in segno di approvazione di fronte al rossore di Liam, poi guarda oltre le spalle del ragazzo, come se stesse cercando qualcosa, o qualcuno. Il che è un po’ strano, perché sono soli. Sono soltanto loro quattro, e ovviamente Niall non sembra interessato a loro due, al momento.  
“Allora,” inizia a dire Niall, mentre un’ombra di confusione appare sul suo viso. “Dov’è il tuo partner?”  
Hanno appena lasciato il Paese delle Meraviglie, pensa Louis. Hanno appena lasciato un mondo in cui le parole assurdità e irrazionalità sono all’ordine del giorno, hanno lasciato un mondo in cui le carte da gioco sono vive e lo zucchero filato cresce sugli alberi e le lepri fanno festa bevendo tè.  
Hanno appena lasciato il Paese delle Meraviglie, quindi le espressioni confuse sul volto di Liam avrebbero dovuto ormai aver già raggiunto l’apice. Non dovrebbe essere fisicamente possibile essere ancora più confusi rispetto a quando si trovavano nell’altro mondo.   
Ma proprio in quel momento, Liam appare completamente sbalordito.  
“Il mio…” inizia a dire, inclinando la testa. “Partner?”  
Il sorriso svanisce pian piano dal viso di Niall, trasformandosi in qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
“Il tuo _partner_ ,” ripete il biondo. “Il tuo ragazzo. Quello con cui hai intenzione di accoppiarti. La tua anima gemella, sposo, partner.”  
“Uhm.” Liam si gratta il collo a disagio. “Non ho nessuna partner, amico. Mi dispiace?”  
A giudicare dal modo in cui la faccia di Niall cambia completamente, Liam dovrebbe essere davvero dispiaciuto.  
“Ma- non ha alcun senso! Stavi per incontrare la tua anima gemella- _dovevi_ incontrarlo! Nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Ce ne siamo assicurati!”  
Il ragazzo biondo fissa Liam con un’espressione terrorizzata, le mani protese in un gesto impotente. Liam inizia a scuotere la testa per scusarsi ma poi, nello stesso istante, il trio capisce quello che ha appena detto Niall.  
“Aspetta un secondo-” dice Harry con tono scettico.  
“Chi sei _tu_?” Chiede Louis.  
“Chi avrei dovuto incontrare?” Domanda Liam dubbioso.  
Niall non ascolta nessuno di loro.  
“Allora,” inspira ed espira profondamente, premendo i suoi palmi insieme. “Stai… cercando di dirmi,” inizia a camminare avanti e indietro. “Che Freyja e io… a cui è stata assegnata questa missione _impossibile_ di accoppiare _due persone da mondi diversi_ \- che è anche contro le nostre leggi, potrei aggiungere, dal momento che gli umani della Terra non sono autorizzati a sapere della nostra esistenza.”  
Fa una pausa per lanciare uno sguardo a ciascuno di loro, come a sottolineare la gravità delle sue parole, prima di continuare. “Mi stai davvero dicendo che abbiamo lavorato per _anni_ , cercando disperatamente in lungo e in largo mille modi per farvi incontrare… che ci siamo sforzati, nonostante fosse proibito, di trasferire Zayn nel Paese delle Meraviglie – rischiando la vita nel processo – per farvi _finalmente_ vedere… e semplicemente non vi siete incrociati?”  
Niall sembra molto arrabbiato e frustrato, Liam sembra stordito.  
“Zayn?” Respira. “È quel… io- cosa?”  
Niall alza le mani in aria, sedendosi infine per terra, strofinandosi le mani sul volto. “Odio fottutamente tanto questo lavoro.”  
Per quanto Louis sia interessato all’esistenza dell’anima gemella di Liam, ci sono argomenti più urgenti da discutere in quel momento.  
“Amico,” dichiara Louis, e due occhi azzurri si spostano su di lui. Sono quasi più blu dei suoi, pensa con un certo dispiacere. _Quasi_ più blu, si dice prima di continuare. “Chi diavolo sei, esattamente?”  
Niall si morde l’interno della guancia e sospira. “Sono un Cupido. Faccio innamorare le persone per vivere. O forse dovrei dire, faccio del mio meglio. E sono bravo a fallire, a quanto pare.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano. Un Cupido.  
Un _Cupido_.  
Questo è il momento più bello della sua vita, finora. Ha così tante domande da fare, tantissime domande. E finalmente otterrà delle risposte ad ognuna di esse, questo è assolutamente _bellissimo_ -  
Liam non sembra troppo colpito, aggrottando la fronte preoccupato. “Cosa è successo a- Zayn? Sta bene? L’hai già riportato sulla Terra?”  
Niall geme. “No. Pensavamo che voi due vi sareste incontrati sul serio, e poi lui sarebbe venuto con voi. Questo è fottutamente incredibile, lo giuro-” sospira il ragazzo, scrollando le spalle. “Andrà tutto bene, in qualche modo. Parlerò con mia madre, noi… lei lo tirerà fuori, gli dirà che è stato un sogno o qualcosa del genere. Qualunque cosa, ci saranno altre opportunità.”  
Un silenzio cala tra loro quattro per qualche secondo, nessuno sa bene cosa dire. Louis ha notato che non appena la parola “Cupido” ha lasciato le labbra di Niall, Harry si è irrigidito al suo fianco, e da allora non si è ancora rilassato. All’inizio non capisce il motivo, poi pensa che il riccio, essendo uno spirito dedito al dolore, forse si sente a disagio accanto ad una creatura dell’amore.  
Liam è quello che parla per primo, aggrottando la fronte e mordendosi l’unghia del pollice. “C’era… un ragazzo,” inizia a dire timidamente, guadagnandosi tre paia di occhi addosso. “Nel labirinto, quando stavamo scappando dalle guardie. Sembrava terribilmente smarrito e fuori posto, ed io volevo portarlo con noi, ma-” lo sguardo di Niall è di pietra, e Liam abbassa la testa, un debole rossore gli colora le guance. “Non abbiamo avuto tempo.”  
“Questo ragazzo aveva per caso… capelli scuri? Occhi marroni, snello, viso come se fosse stato scolpito da Venere?” Domanda Niall.  
Liam si limita ad annuire.  
“Quello sarebbe il tuo ragazzo,” conferma Niall. “Quindi vuoi dirmi che eravate davvero _così_ vicini?” Riceve un altro piccolo cenno del capo, e geme frustrato. “Cosa è andato storto?”  
Lo stomaco di Louis si contorce quando si rende conto che è colpa sua e di Harry se tutto è andato storto. Harry è quello che ha pensato che non avrebbero avuto tempo per salvare qualcuno, Louis quello che ha deciso di far irritare il riccio – non sapeva che le cose sarebbero degenerate subito dopo, comunque – e poi, semplicemente, non sono riusciti a mantenere la calma. Ancora una volta. È umiliante, in realtà, il fatto che finiscano sempre per arrabbiarsi l’uno con l’altro – ora è ancora più irritato perché le loro liti ostacolano la felicità delle altre persone. Ha privato Liam della sua anima _gemella_. Onestamente, quanto sono stati egoisti? È come se non riuscissero a controllarsi. Louis non sa cosa fare a riguardo, ma promette solennemente che d’ora in poi farà uno sforzo per provare a non litigare con il riccio. Semmai, lo farà per il bene di Liam.  
Per far sentire Louis ancora peggio, Liam alza le spalle e risponde: “Semplicemente non abbiamo avuto tempo, davvero. Non avremmo potuto farci niente.”  
Louis si odia e decide che inizierà a lavorare immediatamente sulla sua paura irrazionale nel chiedere scusa, così un giorno potrà abbracciare Liam confessandogli tutti i suoi rimpianti.  
Quando lancia una breve occhiata ad Harry, soltanto per vedere se lo spirito è un minimo infastidito, è sorpreso quando vede l’altro ragazzo fissarsi le scarpe con un’espressione accigliata sul volto. È bello sapere che non è il solo a portare questo fardello. Dopotutto, hanno entrambi interferito con il vero amore.  
Niall sembra non notare le loro espressioni colpevoli, si limita a tenere lo sguardo su Liam, sospirando malinconicamente.  
“Bene, allora,” inizia. “Ho già infranto una regola raccontandoti del tuo compagno, e mi dispiace aver rovinato tutto, quindi sarei più che felice di provare ad aiutarti. Se volete, potete restare qui finché i portali non saranno a posto. Mi assicurerò che siate al sicuro.”  
Louis rilascia un sospiro di sollievo. Finora hanno attraversato mondi piuttosto pericolosi, ed il Pantheon sembra abbastanza carino. Sta per rispondere con un grazie e con un sì, quando Harry lo precede.  
“È molto gentile da parte tua, ma dobbiamo andare avanti.”  
 _Cosa_? Assolutamente no.  
“No, non andremo avanti,” risponde Louis.  
“Sì, lo faremo.” Harry gli lancia un’occhiataccia. “Abbiamo deciso di rendere tutto questo un’avventura, o sbaglio?”  
La fata sbuffa. “L’accordo è scaduto nel momento in cui mi sono reso conto che l’hai detto soltanto a tuo vantaggio. Sono partito con te solo perché Liam voleva andarsene, e guarda dove ci ha portato. Siamo stati quasi decapitati, è troppo pericoloso proseguire.”  
“Non possiamo restare qui,” il riccio sembra nervoso, parla a bassa voce e si guarda intorno con circospezione.  
Louis strizza gli occhi mentre osserva il linguaggio del corpo del riccio. “Cosa? Sei di nuovo impotente o qualcosa del genere? Perché mai avresti bisogno dei tuoi poteri in questo posto?”  
“Non è a causa del poteri,” ribatte Harry. “È perché questo posto è l’equivalente Romano dell’Olimpo, mentre io vengo dal Tartaro e mi sento fottutamente a disagio. Sai quante divinità ho fatto incazzare solo esistendo?”  
“Oh.”  
Louis non riesce a trovare nient’altro da dire e si guarda le mani imbarazzato. In realtà, è più che comprensibile che Harry si senta a disagio, proprio come Louis si sentirebbe a disagio in qualsiasi luogo degli Inferi. Odia il fatto che lo spirito riesca a mostrare sentimenti razionali, gli rende molto più difficile odiarlo.  
“Inoltre, non sono impotente qui,” mormora il riccio. “Questo posto serve la Terra, e anche io.”  
Niall si schiarisce la gola ed entrambi smettono di bisbigliare. Il biondo si è irrigidito notevolmente quando Harry ha pronunciato la parola ‘Tartaro’, e li osserva attentamente prima di parlare.  
“Probabilmente dovremmo sederci e fare una bella chiacchierata.”  
Niall guadagna un grugnito di consenso da parte di Liam, Harry e Louis decidono di accettare.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Niall li porta in una graziosa cappella, e Louis ha l’opportunità di ammirare l’ambiente circostante. È tutto così _pulito_ nel Pantheon, così bianco, lucido e tenuto con cura. Prova un profondo rispetto per le persone che lavorano per mantenere questo posto così perfetto- mantenere un ambiente bello e fresco richiede tempo e impegno. E lui lo sa bene.  
La cappella è meravigliosa e piena di dettagli, con motivi scolpiti nelle pareti e graziosi dipinti sul soffitto che ritraggono quelli che Louis pensa siano gli Dei e le Dee del Pantheon. Le statue di marmo all’ingresso raffigurano Niall insieme ad una bellissima donna e alcuni uomini attraenti. La famiglia di Niall, pensa Louis. Le altre creature Romane che si occupano dell’amore.  
“Allora.” Inizia Niall, sedendosi su una montagna di soffici cuscini e facendo cenno a loro tre di accomodarsi. “Facciamo un giro per presentarci adeguatamente, ok? Ho bisogno di sapere in cosa mi sono cacciato. Vorrei un nome, un’origine e cosa fate. Vai, iniziamo dal più piccolo.”  
Louis alza lo sguardo, offeso, quando si rende conto che Niall sta parlando con lui. Harry tossisce soffocando una risatina, e lui deve respirare profondamente per mantenere la calma. Non può farsi influenzare da un soprannome così ignorante.  
“Sono Louis,” mentre parla non può fare a meno di lanciare un’occhiataccia a Niall. Solo uno sguardo innocuo per rimetterlo al suo posto. “Vengo dalla Foresta Incantata di Grimm. Sono una fata della natura e sono abbastanza alto per la mia specie, grazie mille.”  
Fantastico, ora sembra un bambino capriccioso. Tutta questa faccenda del non arrabbiarsi è qualcosa su cui dovrebbe lavorare sul serio. Forse  
“Va tutto bene Louis, ho capito,” sussurra Niall, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla della fata. “Noi ragazzi bassi dobbiamo restare uniti, amico. Va tutto bene. Scusami se ti ho offeso.”  
Un ricordo gli balena nella mente sentendo quelle parole, ed il petto gli brucia un po’ quando ricorda che qualcun altro gli ha detto le stesse parole quando si sono incontrati per la prima volta – Stan. Stan, che non sa dove sia finito. Stan, che potrebbe essere in pericolo per quello che sa. Si rende conto che nella fretta degli eventi recenti, si è completamente dimenticato del suo amico e si sente male. Ci sono state così tante cose da fare, Louis non è stato in grado di elaborare correttamente tutto quello che è accaduto. Ora, seduto su morbidi cuscini, quelle parole l’hanno colpito come uno tsunami.  
“Louis?”  
La voce di Harry lo fa uscire dai suoi pensieri e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, girando la testa per guardare i suoi compagni. Ha altre cose su cui concentrarsi, al momento.  
Ma ora che il pensiero ha messo ufficialmente radici nella sua mente, Louis non riesce a fare a meno di pensarci. Sa quanto potrebbero diventare pericolose le cose e Stan non ha nessuno che lo possa aiutare.  
“Louis, stai bene?” Questa volta è Niall a chiederglielo, guardandolo con attenzione e continuando a lanciare occhiate al riccio al suo fianco. Louis scuote la testa e decide di rimettersi in sesto e tornare in sé. Penserà più tardi al suo amico.  
“Sì,” risponde, la voce troppo fragile per i suoi gusti. “Sì, scusate. Mi sono perso nei miei pensieri, a volte succede. Continuiamo con le presentazioni.”  
Niall alza le sopracciglia preoccupato, ma decide di lasciar perdere.  
“Giusto,” annuisce. “Tocca a te ragazzo riccio.”  
Harry sospira profondamente. “Mi sento come se fossi ad una terapia di gruppo.”  
“Ti piacerebbe se lo fosse?” Niall sembra stranamente serio. “Sono un ottimo ascoltatore, se vuoi aprirti con me. So come affrontare i problemi di chiunque.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre velocemente, uno sguardo incredulo sul volto.  
“Sono Harry Styles,” dice poi lentamente. “Vengo dal Tartaro. Sono uno spirito del dolore.”  
Niall spalanca gli occhi, impressionato dalle parole del riccio e allarmato allo stesso tempo.  
“ _Merda_ amico, da quello che ho sentito in giro potresti sul serio aver bisogno di una guida psicologica.”  
Louis si sarebbe messo a ridere guardando l’espressione inorridita sul bel viso di Harry se non fosse stato per il fatto che: prima cosa, Niall sembra incredibilmente serio, e seconda cosa, lui sa benissimo che è un argomento delicato. Le due volte in cui ha provato a chiedere al riccio del suo passato, lo spirito o lo ha attaccato, oppure sembrava sul punto di mettersi a piangere. È di sicuro un argomento sensibile per lui.  
“Grazie,” dice Harry, soppesando ogni parola come se volesse sottolineare il fatto che non è affatto grato. “Ma devo rispettosamente rifiutare.”  
Niall arrossisce. “Scusa. È solo che- amico. Non posso nemmeno dirti quante volte ho previsto che una relazione sarebbe finita in modo doloroso e mi sono sentito dispiaciuto per la creatura che sarebbe stata abbandonata. Non che io pensi che tu non sia bravo nel tuo lavoro. Probabilmente sei favoloso, voglio dire-”  
“È una cosa comune?” Borbotta Harry a Louis. “Il fatto che le persone basse debbano compensare la loro altezza sputando fuori una quantità impressionante di parole al minuto?”  
“Sì,” risponde lui. “È una competizione spietata. Al momento sono in testa.”  
“Non ne sono sorpreso.” Mormora Harry.  
Louis può vedere un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra dello spirito e le sue spalle sembrano meno tese e più rilassate.  
 _L’ho fatto io?_ Si domanda Louis. _Ho fatto questo? Perché l’ho fatto? È una buona cosa? Perché sembra una buona cosa?”_  
Niall si morde l’interno della guancia, continuando a restare in silenzio e ascoltando la loro conversazione. Sposta gli occhi da uno all’altro, _di_ _nuovo_ , poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e ricomincia a parlare.  
“Comunque. Mi dispiace. Non intendo intromettermi o altro, è solo che- sono curioso. Perché sei un figlio di Eris, giusto?”  
Harry smette di sorridere e torna improvvisamente serio. “Sì.”  
“Tutti dicono che è stata lei a fare questo ai portali.”  
“Non è stata lei.”  
“Oh.” Mormora Niall, guardandosi le mani un secondo prima di alzare lo sguardo. “Mi dispiace se sono risultato offensivo o altro. Stiamo solo cercando di dare un senso a tutto.”  
“Va tutto bene,” Harry alza le spalle. “Capisco perché l’hai pensato… immagino tu non abbia completamente torto. Ma non è stata lei a chiudere i portali.”  
Liam restringe gli occhi dopo aver ascoltato la confessione del riccio. “Harry… quanto ne _sai_ di questa storia?”  
C’è silenzio per qualche secondo. Harry sembra estremamente turbato nell’avere improvvisamente tre paia di occhi su di lui, e si gratta il collo imbarazzato.  
“Non quanto tu pensi. Davvero, ne so quanto voi. Non posso aiutarvi.”  
Dio, questa situazione è così spiacevole. Niall sta ancora fissando lo spirito da capo a piedi, il suo sguardo azzurro intenso e un po’ confuso, ma non dice una parola. Louis vuole disperatamente schierarsi dalla parte di Niall e chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni, ma non vuole peggiorare la situazione e magari mettere Harry ancora più a disagio, dal momento che è già visibilmente riluttante a portare avanti la conversazione.  
Forse più tardi gli chiederà qualcosa. Louis sarà gentile e comprensivo.  
In questo momento, però, un’ondata inaspettata di qualcosa molto simile alla _protezione_ lo travolge alla vista di Harry Styles che si agita sul posto, tormentandosi l’orlo della maglietta nera. Lui, che è sempre così sicuro di sé. Si schiarisce quindi la gola rumorosamente per allontanare gli sguardi dei presenti dal riccio.  
“Beh, tralasciamo questo argomento, per oggi,” dice, lanciando uno sguardo ammonitore a Liam e Niall, sperando che capiscano di fare marcia indietro e lasciar perdere. “Se avessi saputo che avremmo dovuto parlare delle nostre vite così a fondo, ti avrei raccontato molte più cose. Ho una vasta collezione di storie.”  
Quelle parole hanno un effetto immediato. Liam distoglie lo sguardo da Harry e Niall chiude la bocca stringendo le labbra. L’unica cosa che Louis non capisce della loro reazione, è il sorrisetto sghembo sul viso infantile del biondo. È terribilmente fuori posto.  
“Hai ragione,” dice Niall. “Non dobbiamo parlarne adesso. Mi dispiace, mi sono lasciato prendere la mano.”  
Almeno ha la decenza di sembrare sincero, quindi la fata abbassa la guardia e smonta il muro che non si è nemmeno reso conto di aver costruito non appena ha visto Harry in difficoltà.  
Decide di mettere quello che è appena successo in un piccolo scomparto del suo cervello e occuparsene in seguito.  
“Liam,” continua Niall, come se gli ultimi due minuti non fossero mai accaduti. “Conosciamo il tuo nome e le tue origini, ma c’è qualcos’altro che dovremmo sapere?”  
“Uhm, beh,” risponde il ragazzo, inclinando la testa. “Sai già che sono un mutaforma?”  
“Non lo sapevo,” risponde Niall, e per un momento Louis pensa che il biondo avrà un ulteriore attacco di frustrazione, ma fortunatamente Niall rimane perfettamente calmo. “Non posso credere che Freyja non mi abbia detto una cosa del genere. I mutaforma sono fantastici.”  
Il silenzio cala ancora una volta, e Niall sembra essere perso nei suoi pensieri per un momento.  
“Allora,” inizia poi. “Volete ancora andarvene?”  
Questa volta Louis guarda Harry prima di rispondere. “Sei sicuro di non voler restare?”  
Non riceve una risposta, ma solo un piccolo cenno da parte dello spirito. Louis si accontenta e si rivolge a Liam.  
“Vuoi andartene anche tu?”  
Liam ci pensa per un momento.  
“Credo di sì. Insomma, se c’è la minima possibilità che possiamo finire sulla Terra… vengo volentieri.”  
Bene, allora. Sembra che Louis debba ammettere la sconfitta. Di nuovo. Niall batte le mani in maniera determinata.  
“Ovviamente verrò con voi.” Afferma Niall come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Sono troppo coinvolto adesso, e dato che ho già infranto le regole, tanto vale andare fino in fondo.”  
Poi si alza in piedi, tirando Liam con sé e prendendo Harry per mano. “Saremo una piccola famiglia,” dice con tono raggiante, attirandoli tutti vicino.  
Louis si ritrova improvvisamente con il fianco del riccio premuto contro il suo. Vorrebbe rimanere indifferente, ma il tocco gli brucia la pelle, è così intenso da lasciare un segno dove le loro braccia si sono allineate anche quando Niall lascia finalmente la presa.  
Sia Harry che Louis indietreggiano il più velocemente possibile. La fata prova a strofinare il bicipite, cercando di spegnere il fuoco che sente sulla pelle, sperando che Harry non se ne accorga. Riesce però a vedere il riccio che lo fissa con la coda dell’occhio.  
Niall sembra essere nuovamente ottimista dopo aver deciso cosa fare, sorride dolcemente e fa cenno agli altri tre di seguirlo. Spiega loro che il modo migliore per uscire è utilizzare il portale di sua madre nella sua cappella. Tuttavia, dovranno riuscire a convincerla, dato che al momento si rifiuta di utilizzarlo, proprio come ogni altro Dio o creatura vivente. Niall pensa che potrebbero avere buone possibilità di riuscirci, se spiegherà per bene alla madre la loro situazione.  
“Oh, e dato che d’ora in poi passeremo molto tempo in compagnia l’uno dell’altro, probabilmente dovrei avvisarvi,” aggiunge Niall pensieroso. “La mia presenza tende ad avere certi… effetti sulle altre creature.”  
Louis aggrotta la fronte. “Effetti?”  
“Fondamentalmente, se all’improvviso sentite una voglia irrefrenabile di saltare addosso a qualcuno, probabilmente è colpa mia e mi dispiace. Non lo faccio apposta.”  
“Che cosa _significa_?” Domanda Louis.  
Niall si ferma per lanciargli uno sguardo incredulo, spostando poi lo sguardo su Harry avere conferma del fatto che la fata non stia scherzando.  
Harry accarezza la spalla di Louis. “Intende scopare, folletto. Avere voglia di un rapporto sessuale.”  
 _Oh_.  
“Dio, va bene.” Louis arrossisce, abbassando lo sguardo sui suoi piedi per nascondere le guance rosse. Le sue orecchie, tuttavia, sono impossibili da nascondere e stanno assumendo un bel colorito rosato. Perché le fate devono avere delle orecchie impossibili da coprire? Non importa quanto provi a nasconderle con i capelli, loro saranno sempre lì. “Capisco. Non preoccuparti, non succederà _mai_.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Secondo me, Louis è un po’… inesperto,” spiega Harry. “Non credo abbia nemmeno mai visto il suo cazzo da vicino.”  
Quel commento da parte dello spirito lo fa sospirare profondamente, quindi gli lancia uno sguardo sgomento e poi gli calpesta il piede più forte che può, cercando di contrastare la tendenza a diventare sempre più rosso ad ogni secondo che passa.  
“ _Comunque_ ,” continua. “Cambiamo argomento, okay?”  
Harry è a malapena infastidito dal fatto che gli ha pestato il piede, visto che indossa le scarpe – degli stivali neri che Louis decide immediatamente di detestare – ma almeno sta zitto, e lui ha ottenuto ciò che voleva.  
Louis prova a pensare ad un nuovo argomento di conversazione, una qualsiasi domanda da porre a Niall, qualcosa riguardo la loro fuga, qualcosa che si è chiesto durante la loro conversazione, qualcosa come-  
Louis spalanca gli occhi quando si rende conto di una cosa importante.  
Stan è Romano. Il Pantheon appartiene ai romani. Forse, forse, c’è una piccola possibilità che-  
“Niall,” dice Louis con tono affrettato. “Ho un amico di qui, un fauno. Lui, uhm, è tornato a casa attraverso un portale solo pochi giorni prima che arrivasse l’annuncio che fossero rotti. E non ho idea di cosa gli sia successo, se è arrivato a casa prima che i portali si rompessero o se si è perso come noi… c’è un modo di scoprirlo prima di partire?”  
Guarda Niall con gli occhi spalancati e supplichevoli, incrociando le dita delle mani e dei piedi – riuscire a scoprire che Stan sta bene gli darebbe un po’ di serenità.  
Niall sembra esitare e Louis sente il cuore pesante, in attesa di un possibile rifiuto.  
“Non lo so…” risponde il Cupido, leccandosi le labbra. “Penso… potresti chiedere a Faunus. Dovrebbe sapere se manca qualcuno di loro.”  
“Dove posso trovarlo?” Domanda immediatamente Louis, lasciando a malapena che Niall finisca la frase. Si sente improvvisamente bene ora, è speranzoso e fiducioso, e per quanto stupido possa sembrare, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per mantenere questa sensazione ancora per un po’.  
“Potrei portarti lì,” Niall non può fare a meno di sorridere. “È una lunga passeggiata, ma se sei sicuro…”  
“Completamente sicuro.” Louis annuisce. “Portami là, per favore.” Aggiunge subito dopo, perché non vuole sembrare scortese.  
Si rivolge ad Harry e Liam. “Venite anche voi, vero? Oppure potete restare qua, ma sarebbe bello se veniste.”  
Una parte di lui vorrebbe escludere Harry dalla domanda, solo per vedere le sue sopracciglia aggrottate per il fastidio, ma ricorda quello che si è promesso di fare qualche minuto prima. Riuscire ad essere più gentile.  
C’è un mormorio di assenso tra i due ragazzi e Louis batte per le mani per l’eccitazione. Si assicura ancora una volta di esprimere la sua massima gratitudine a Niall, e poi iniziano a camminare.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Louis è confuso. Molto, molto, molto confuso.  
Sa che è colpa di Niall. Sa che Niall lo ha avvertito di questa cosa, ma lui era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi dal provare attrazione per Harry.  
Alcuni potrebbero obiettare e dire che ormai ha già superato questo primo passo molto tempo prima. Sa che sarebbe stupido dire che non trova il riccio almeno un po’ attraente, ma ciò non significa che voglia baciarlo o fare sesso con lui.  
Non ha mai sentito la necessità di baciare il volto di Harry. Ecco perché Louis è confuso, perché ora lo vuole assolutamente fare.  
È come- è come se non riuscisse a guardare Harry per più di cinque secondi perché il suo viso è così adorabile e grazioso che lo _acceca_. Lancia un’occhiata al torso del riccio e immediatamente desidera avvolgere le braccia attorno ad esso perché scommette che si sentirebbe al sicuro. Sbircia i capelli di Harry e vorrebbe passare le dita attraverso i suoi riccioli, perché sembrano così setosi e morbidi. Guarda le mani di Harry e vorrebbe sentirle scorrere lungo la sua schiena e sul suo corpo, perché sa che sono calde e gli farebbero venire i brividi ovunque.  
Questo non va assolutamente bene. Louis ha pensato fino ad ora che sarebbe stato in grado di opporsi a qualunque tipo di attrazione provocata dalla presenza di Niall, ma non riesce a trattenersi, e questa è tutta colpa del Cupido. Il suo sangue sta pompando furiosamente nel suo corpo, ogni centimetro di lui desidera, _brama_ allungare una mano e sfiorare le clavicole dello spirito, o la pelle morbida sotto l’ombelico che diventa visibile ogni volta che la maglietta si alza un po’. Si sente stordito.  
La totale confusione di Louis è giustificata. Dopotutto, ha deciso di odiare questo ragazzo fin dalla prima volta che l’ha visto, e ora improvvisamente non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo senza aver paura di perdere il controllo e riempirlo di baci. Sente le dita prudere dalla voglia di fare qualcosa e prega che quella sensazione finisca.  
Forse anche Harry riesce a sentire le stesse cose, perché è silenzioso. Non ha iniziato nessuna conversazione, e nemmeno Louis l’ha fatto. Inoltre, non stanno litigando come al solito, e un silenzio strano è caduto sui quattro ragazzi.  
Quando raggiungono l’inizio di un sentiero che porta verso una foresta verde e rigogliosa, con delle piante attorcigliate lungo i pali allineati per mostrare la strada e piccoli fiori che spuntano dal terreno, si fermano. È molto carino, pensa Louis, è davvero molto carino. Probabilmente riuscirebbe ad apprezzarlo ancora di più se la sua mente non fosse impegnata a adulare l’aspetto di Harry.  
“Va bene,” Louis decide di parlare. “Allora, dobbiamo proseguire?”  
Comincia ad incamminarsi, Harry e Liam si uniscono a lui, quando una voce dietro di loro li fa fermare.  
“ _No_!” Esclama Niall all’inizio del sentiero. “Aspettate, non possiamo entrare tutti insieme. C’è, uh, una regola. Si può andare solo due alla volta.”  
“Oh. Va bene.” La fata lo fissa, accigliato. “Uhm, quindi immagino che dovremmo andare io e te-”  
“Io e te? No!” Lo interrompe Niall. “No, non dovrei entrare lì dentro… vai con Harry e andrà tutto bene.”  
“ _Cosa_?” Harry e Louis iniziano a protestare nello stesso momento. Non ha alcun senso, pensa Louis, Harry ha fatto capire che la maggior parte degli Dei in questo mondo probabilmente lo odia per principio – e Louis preferirebbe avere uno del posto, qualcuno che sa cosa fare se qualcosa dovesse andare storto. Per non parlare del fatto che gli piacerebbe allontanarsi dal riccio in questo momento, così potrà avere un po’ di sollievo.  
Niall non sembra turbato e respinge ogni possibile obiezione che esce dalle labbra delle due creature. “Non fare lo stupido, digli che ti ho mandato io e andrà tutto bene. Credo.”  
Quella parola finale fa infuriare sia Louis che Harry, e Niall per evitare un’altra ondata di lamentele comincia a spingerli lungo il sentiero, facendoli inciampare e lanciandogli uno sguardo irritato.  
“Starete bene,” promette il biondo un’ultima volta, salutandoli con la mano. “Noi aspetteremo qui!”  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Nel momento in cui Louis ed Harry non sono più visibili sul sentiero, Niall si gira verso Liam, lo afferra per le braccia per tenerlo fermo e lo guarda intensamente.  
“Merda Liam,” esclama il biondo. “Tu mi devi aiutare con quei due.”  
All’inizio Liam è così preso alla sprovvista dalla vicinanza del Cupido che rimane completamente esterrefatto, ma quando percepisce ciò che ha detto l’altro ragazzo, il suo viso assume un’espressione incredula.  
“Cosa intendi dire?” Domanda, incerto, anche se non è stupido. Niall il Cupido ha appena chiesto il suo aiuto per far sì che quei due finissero insieme. Il che porta Liam a sperare di star interpretando le cose nel modo sbagliato, perché in caso contrario Niall ha improvvisamente perso la testa.  
“Voglio dire,” continua Niall. “Che quei due idioti hanno così tanta tensione sessuale irrisolta che potrebbero scoppiare da un momento all’altro, e nessuno sta facendo nulla a riguardo. Come puoi convivere con questo? Riesco a malapena a _respirare_ intorno a loro perché l’aria è così tesa!”  
C’è molta tensione tra Harry e Louis, questo è vero, ma Liam è scettico riguardo la parte sessuale.  
“Niall,” prova a dire con calma. “Si odiano a vicenda, ecco perché.”  
Niall si rifiuta di ascoltarlo e scuote la testa.  
“La compatibilità,” annuncia, “è una cosa complicata. Così come l’amore e l’odio. A volte le emozioni diventano così forti quando trovi una creatura compatibile, che il tuo corpo non sa come gestirle. Ed è in quel momento che confondi le due cose. C’è una linea sottile che li separa e l’unica cosa che impedisce ai tuoi amici di saltarsi addosso è che tutte le loro emozioni sono concentrate sugli aspetti _sbagliati_.”  
Liam vuole dire a Niall che è folle e sbagliato quello che sta dicendo, ma si ricorda con rammarico che questo fa parte del lavoro del biondo. Niall è l’esperto, non lui, perché ha a che fare con queste cose tutti i giorni.  
Il biondo deve sapere di cosa sta parlando, e tutto questo agli occhi del castano sembra così sbagliato ma allo stesso tempo ha più senso di qualsiasi altra cosa gli abbiano detto dall’inizio di quel viaggio assurdo.  
“Oh,” dice poi. “ _Oh_.”  
“Oh,” concorda Niall.  
“Ne sei completamente sicuro?”  
“Ho cercato di capire che tipo di relazione hanno l’uno con l’altro da quando siete arrivati. Ma non è stato solo questo. Ho notato gli sguardi preoccupati di Harry, o il fatto che Louis è diventato protettivo e ha difeso lo spirito. E infine, sono caduti completamente nella mia trappola.”  
Sì, pensa Liam, il fatto che Louis abbia difeso Harry è un po’ strano, ora che ci pensa ma- _aspettate_.  
“Trappola? Quale trappola?” Domanda Liam, incredulo.  
“La bugia che ho detto poco fa, il fatto che la mia presenza ha un certo effetto sulle persone quando in realtà non è vero, a meno che non scelga io di farlo. E non ho fatto nulla con quei due. Volevo vedere se questo avrebbe liberato qualche tipo di sentimento ora che pensano di non poterli trattenere. L’energia tra loro è cambiata durante il cammino, era quasi _soffocante_.”  
Oh Dio. Liam non è preparato a tutto questo. Chiude gli occhi e scuote la testa, cercando di dare un senso a tutto.  
Deve ammettere che questa potrebbe essere una buona spiegazione per i momenti di debolezza a cui ha assistito qualche volta tra Harry e Louis. Le volte in cui sembrano dimenticare di odiarsi a vicenda.  
Tuttavia, non spiega tutto il resto.  
“Niall,” prova a dire. “Non li hai mai visti _litigare_. Non può essere come dici tu. Io- io non riesco ad immaginarli ad impegnarsi in una relazione romantica.”  
“Non puoi vederlo _adesso_ ,” lo corregge Niall. “Non voglio venire con voi soltanto per la tua compagnia o per aiutarti a trovare la tua anima gemella, Liam. Devi essere paziente.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ed ecco che entra in scena anche Niall! Noi già lo amiamo, e ha già capito più di tutti e tre messi insieme hahaha. Speriamo che la storia vi stia piacendo, e se volete ci trovate su twitter #CollisionFF.  
A sabato prossimo, Sil&Chia  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco che entra in scena anche Niall! Noi già lo amiamo, e ha già capito più di tutti e tre messi insieme hahaha. Speriamo che la storia vi stia piacendo, e se volete ci trovate su twitter #CollisionFF.  
> A sabato prossimo, Sil&Chia


	12. Capitolo dieci - Pantheon

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dieci - Pantheon.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


Louis si concentra sul mettere un piede davanti all’altro e camminare ad un buon ritmo, guardando il contrasto dei suoi piedi abbronzati contro il marmo bianco e freddo sotto di lui. La pallida compattezza e stabilità sta lentamente svanendo in qualcosa di più verde, più morbido, più colorato, e una nebbia distinta sta rendendo sempre più impossibile vedere quanto sia effettivamente lontana la loro destinazione. La mente del giovane si calma un po’ di più ad ogni passo. Il verde lo calma più di ogni altra cosa. La natura è pacifica, e si lascia cullare da un falso - _molto_ falso - senso di controllo. Dopotutto ne ha davvero bisogno, con Harry che cammina a pochi centimetri accanto a lui. Louis può ancora sentire l’elettricità che filtra e scintilla nel piccolo spazio tra le loro braccia.  
“Grazie, comunque.”  
La voce esitante di Harry è ciò che finalmente rompe quel silenzio. Louis inarca un sopracciglio.  
“Non so bene a cosa ti riferisci, ma apprezzo il pensiero.” Risponde con uno sbuffo silenzioso, e il riccio calcia via alcune foglie che giacciono sul terreno per non dover incontrare gli occhi penetranti della fata.  
“Voglio dire, per... sai. Aver cambiato argomento prima. Io — sono davvero grato che tu l’abbia fatto e ho pensato di fartelo sapere.”  
Louis vuole fermarsi e rivolgergli un sorriso accecante. E dargli un abbraccio, forse. Magari scoprire il sapore delle sue labbra, vedere se hanno davvero il sapore delle ciliegie visto quanto assomigliano ad esse - in particolare ora, visto che lo spirito le sta mordendo in modo nervoso.  
Non fa niente di tutto ciò, però. Nel momento in cui l’ultima parola esce dalla lingua di Harry con qualcosa di un po’ troppo vicino alla vulnerabilità, Louis va nel panico. I suoi riflessi ostili entrano subito in azione con forza, e sbotta fuori un “Non l’ho fatto per te, ma certo.”  
Gli sembra sbagliato ancor prima di aver finito.  
Louis non è sicuro se è il modo in cui il sorriso esitante di Harry si attenua, o il fatto che il riccio abbia soltanto cercato di essere sinceramente gentile e lui invece lo ha zittito freddamente, ma si sente orribile. Ecco Harry, che cerca di seguire il suo consiglio sull’essere gentile. Essere educato. E invece di incoraggiarlo, ha fatto l’insensibile e si è, francamente, comportato da stronzo. Non può sopportare questo. Si sente _male_.  
Inoltre, lo ha fatto davvero per Harry, dopotutto. Anche se odia ammetterlo.  
Il riccio si morde le labbra - Louis _non_ è distratto da quel gesto - e infila le mani in tasca mentre cerca rapidamente di trovare un modo per spazzare via l’intera faccenda.  
“Lo so, ma- ma continuo a-”  
“Ho mentito,” lo interrompe Louis. “L’ho fatto per il tuo bene. E sono contento di averti potuto aiutare.”  
All’inizio Louis quasi rimpiange di aver detto la verità, pensando che Harry sarebbe diventato arrogante con lui, ma i suoi dubbi vengono spazzati via quando il viso del giovane si illumina grazie ad un sorriso che mette in mostra tutti i suoi denti bianchi, e cerca di piegare il mento per nasconderlo.  
“Davvero?”  
L’effetto di Niall non dovrebbe essere svanito ormai? Camminano da un po’ di tempo, quindi dovrebbe esserci una discreta distanza tra loro, ma Louis vuole comunque pizzicare le guance di Harry e tirare i suoi ricci. Forse non scompare davvero finché non lasci il Pantheon o qualcosa del genere. Ad ogni modo, non è una bella cosa per lui.  
“Non essere impertinente, Styles. Non è attraente.”  
Harry sbuffa una risata. “Sei un bugiardo.”  
Sì, in un certo senso lo è. “Non è vero.”  
“Tutto quello che faccio è attraente.”  
“Personalmente penso che la modestia sia il tratto più attraente.”  
“Bene. Dal momento che gli opposti si attraggono, immagino che avrebbe senso.”  
“Stai dicendo che sono un presuntuoso?”  
“Più o meno, sì. Ma lo sono anch’io, suppongo.”  
“Congratulazioni,” Louis incontra i suoi occhi. “Almeno ci siamo dentro insieme.”  
Wow. Questo... è strano, perché non suona affatto come se trovasse Harry ripugnante. In realtà suggerisce l’esatto contrario, e Louis può vedere che anche lo spirito lo nota, perché qualcosa di nuovo e curioso si risveglia nella giada dei suoi occhi, e inclina la testa di lato, lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
“Fantastico,” risponde Harry, sorridendo felicemente – sta testando le acque, pensa Louis. “Forse stare con altre creature presuntuose è ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno.”  
Louis sbuffa. “A giudicare dal tuo gruppo di amici universitari, ci sei riuscito molto tempo fa.”  
“Non sono davvero così sicuri di se stessi come pensi, credimi. Se lo fossero, non mi lascerebbero comandare e prendere decisioni su tutto.”  
“Oh, quindi esiste una specie di test? ‘Sei poco originale e abbastanza noioso e debole per poter essere amico di Harry Styles?’”  
“Esiste. Tu sicuramente non l’hai superato.”  
“Sono lusingato,” Louis si mette una mano sul cuore. “Sapevo che il mio amore per me stesso un giorno mi avrebbe portato lontano.”  
“Anch’io,” sorride Harry.  
È una specie di strano... _flirtare_? Stanno _flirtando_ adesso? Sta succedendo davvero? Quando Louis ha giurato di provare ad attenuare i litigi con lo spirito, questo _non_ è quello che aveva in mente per sostituirli.  
Scuote la testa e incolpa Niall.  
Con quelle due semplici parole _– anch’io –_ che echeggiano nella sua testa e saltellano contro le pareti della sua cassa toracica, Louis allontana la sua agitazione e costringe le sue spalle a rilassarsi indifferentemente, e si costringe a smettere di chiedersi cosa significhino esattamente.  
Ha bisogno di adottare un approccio diverso. Non può fare questo, non può _scherzare_ e _flirtare_ con Harry, non può davvero. Non necessariamente perché sembra sbagliato - sfortunatamente, in realtà non lo è - ma piuttosto perché sa che se continuano ancora a lungo in questo modo, il suo stomaco inizierà a svolazzare, e questo è semplicemente _assurdo_. Stupido Niall.  
“Beh,” dice con leggerezza. “Penso che la mia compagnia ti faccia bene, onestamente. Voglio dire, dal momento che la mia testardaggine è giustificata e tutto, e la tua no.”  
Harry smette di camminare per riuscire a fissare correttamente Louis con il suo sguardo, sollevando un sopracciglio in modo provocatorio. Il suo sorriso incerto si restringe in un sorrisetto divertito. “Ah, davvero?”  
Louis deve concederglielo - la maggior parte delle creature ha problemi a stare al passo con lui. Il suo umore e la sua mente sempre agitata sono forze imprevedibili e improvvise, e sa che spesso questo suo tratto lascia le persone che gli sono attorno qualche passo dietro di lui. Non ha mai incontrato qualcuno che sia costantemente sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda come lo è Harry, qualcuno che gli tenga testa.  
Non che sia una buona cosa. Certamente no. È fastidioso e lo detesta, naturalmente. Ma comunque. Deve dargli credito di questa cosa.  
Annuisce con aria di sfida, aggiunge una scrollata di spalle per sembrare più disinvolto.  
“L’aspetto non è tutto, sai? E voglio dire, eccomi _qui_ , che riesco ad oscurare persino il Giorno non solo con la mia faccia mozzafiato, ma _anche_ con il mio meraviglioso ingegno ed eccezionale carisma-”  
“Okay, non esageriamo ora,” dice Harry, il divertimento che gli pizzica i lineamenti.  
“E poi ci sei _tu_ ,” Louis fa un gesto verso il riccio, e scansiona il suo corpo in modo critico. “E hai un bel viso e belle gambe. Cosa fai con questo?”  
Una risata sgorga nella gola dello spirito e scuote la testa. “Il mio lavoro, forse?”  
Deve avere per forza una risata così bella? Le risate così belle provengono da brave persone. Le risate così belle sono accattivanti. Louis non ha tempo per rimanere ammaliato dalla sua risata.  
“Oh, andiamo,” ribatte, “non _c’è_ motivo per cui tu debba essere così attraente per poter fare il tuo lavoro. Le persone orribili non dovrebbero essere così attraenti.”  
“Non che il mio ego non ti sia grato per tutti questi complimenti, ma quanto ne sai veramente delle creature del mondo sotterraneo, Louis?”  
Un calore improvviso divampa lungo il collo della fata e lui lo ignora apertamente.  
“Abbastanza,” decide. Non sa davvero nulla delle creature del mondo sotterraneo. Sa che probabilmente sono tutti molto cattivi.  
“Possiedo una forma umana fisicamente attraente,” sorride Harry, “perché mi fa prendere il sopravvento. Non hai idea di quanto faccia un bell’aspetto, essere sexy ti fa guadagnare la fiducia delle persone molto più velocemente.”  
Louis arriccia il naso. “Sei _ripugnante_.”  
“Ti sto solo dicendo la verità,” il giovane alza le spalle. “Ovviamente ci sono anche un mucchio di creature orribili e cattive, ma quelle dovrebbero _spaventarti_. Sono per lo più pericolosi solo per il tuo benessere fisico. Puoi facilmente superarli in astuzia, se mai dovessi incontrarli. Le creature di cui dovresti davvero temere sono quelle che possono influenzare la tua mente.”  
“Come te?” Louis chiede con aria di sfida.   
Harry non dice niente per un po’, poi annuisce. Si avvicina sempre di più, e Louis non sa chi tra loro due stia andando avanti.  
“Sì. Come me. Non sono l’unico, però. Tutte le mie sorelle e i miei fratelli sono esseri bellissimi e meravigliosi. Culliamo gli esseri umani verso un falso senso di sicurezza, di affidabilità. Gli esseri umani sono terribilmente impressionabili e se vedono una persona carina, ti daranno immediatamente una parte di sé senza nemmeno saperlo, perché la loro prima impressione è voler piacere a noi. Si sentono immediatamente attratti da noi.”  
Louis ricorda vagamente che Eleanor ha detto qualcosa di simile una volta. Sta avendo problemi a ricordare davvero qualcosa ora, perché il viso di Harry è solo a un paio di centimetri dal suo. I suoi occhi sono troppo verdi, ora, le ciglia lunghe e ampie, ogni singolo pezzo di lui lo sfida ad indietreggiare. Dovrebbe davvero indietreggiare. Non lo fa.  
“Non è stata la mia prima impressione,” Louis mente totalmente. Perché ha provato anche lui quella sensazione. È imbarazzante, pensarci ora. “E anche se fosse successo, è scomparso non appena hai aperto bocca. Perché. Uhm. Perché la tua personalità è- rivoltante.”  
Come sono finiti così vicini? Louis non ne ha idea, ma sta balbettando, e il respiro caldo di Harry colpisce il suo viso e gli solletica le labbra, e sente la testa leggera per la sensazione.  
“Davvero?” Borbotta il riccio, e ora i loro petti si stanno toccando. Louis riesce a malapena a respirare.  
Le labbra di Harry sono così _morbide_. Sembrano petali di rosa, cuscini di velluto, una seta color lampone. È ipnotizzante, averle così da vicino, e vuole solo _assaggiarle_.  
Ha cercato di trattenersi, perché non dovrebbe cedere. Non può, non _vuole_ dare a Harry questo pezzo di lui. Non vuole rovinare i muri perfettamente solidi che ha costruito sin dalla loro prima conversazione, i muri che lo proteggono da quel ragazzo che diventa pericoloso, i muri che sembrano sgretolarsi un po’ di più ogni volta che riesce a far sorridere Harry.  
Ma quando osa muovere velocemente gli occhi verso l’alto per intravedere gli occhi del riccio, nota che sono scuri e concentrati, e sembra sentire questa attrazione tanto quanto Louis. Con esitazione, dolorosamente lenta, c’è una mano che si avvicina di soppiatto e preme contro la sua schiena e Louis allora pensa, _fanculo_.  
Incolpa Niall ancora una volta mentre si arrende e si avvicina.  
E poi vengono bruscamente interrotti dal suono acuto e forte di un flauto.  
Harry e Louis si allontanano come due magneti negativi, lasciando più spazio possibile tra di loro per compensare la precedente mancanza. Il castano può sentire se stesso diventare rosso barbabietola dal petto fino alla punta delle orecchie mentre prende coscienza di ciò che lo circonda.  
Cosa è appena successo?  
O- cosa _stava_ per accadere, più che altro.  
Harry si gratta il retro del collo, voltando le spalle a Louis. Il giovane è contento, perché è sicuro di avere un aspetto orribile in questo momento, tutto agitato e con gli occhi rossi e lucidi. Harry sicuramente non ha bisogno di vedere l’effetto che il quasi avvenimento ha avuto su di lui.  
Con suo enorme sollievo, non c’è tempo per conversare, perché il suono che- fortunatamente? Sfortunatamente? Louis non lo sa- li ha interrotti non si ferma, anzi avanza e si avvicina. La fata stringe gli occhi e aguzza lo sguardo, cercando di vedere cosa sta emergendo dalla fitta nebbia davanti a loro.  
È un fauno. Uno piccolo, decisamente un bambino, con un flauto appoggiato delicatamente contro le labbra mentre salta allegramente lungo il sentiero. Si ferma quando raggiunge i due ragazzi, guardandoli entrambi dall’alto in basso con un’espressione curiosa.  
“Ciao,” li saluta. “Quale problema vi ha portati qui?”  
“Uhm,” Louis rivolge al giovane fauno uno sguardo incerto. Il suo cervello è ancora in cortocircuito per il calore del respiro di Harry contro il viso, e lui si sforza di articolare le parole giuste. “Vorremmo- vorrei- parlare con Faunus. E, uh... Niall ci ha mandati qui?”  
Alla menzione del nome di Niall, il fauno si rilassa in un sorriso e annuisce. “Ovviamente. Seguitemi, signori!”  
Louis espira profondamente sollevato e si dice rigorosamente di svegliarsi. Poi segue il fauno, Harry a pochi passi dietro di lui  
  
~  
  
Quando la nebbia scompare, al suo posto appare una foresta. O meglio, beh. Non esattamente il tipo di foresta a cui Louis è abituato. Invece di betulle o querce, ci sono quelle che il giovane crede essere palme che si ergono con orgoglio, spuntando da una base di erba fitta che sfiora le sue caviglie mentre ci cammina attraverso. C’è un enorme trono che svetta davanti agli alberi massicci, però, un trono - non sorprendentemente fatto di marmo - ricoperto di foglie di palma e incorniciato da ricche ciotole di uva viola intenso. Sulla sedia stessa siede un altro fauno, più regale rispetto agli altri- Faunus, presumibilmente – anch’egli sta suonando un flauto simile a quello del suo piccolo aiutante.  
Il piccolo fauno che li ha guidati fin qui si inchina quando attira l’attenzione di Faunus e scompare nella foresta, e ora Harry e Louis sono lasciati soli con il Dio.  
Faunus smette di suonare per guardare con curiosità i suoi nuovi visitatori.  
“Bene,” dice. “Un norreno della Foresta e un greco degli Inferi. Come posso aiutare questa strana coppia?”  
Louis deglutisce, un po’ intimidito dall’autorità di Faunus. Non vuole mostrarsi intimorito però, quindi si schiarisce la gola e inizia a spiegare il problema.  
“Beh,” dice con fermezza. “Ho un amico che è uno dei tuoi fauni. È tornato a casa dall’Università dei Tre un paio di giorni prima che venisse annunciato il malfunzionamento dei portali. E non ho mai saputo cosa gli sia successo, ma ora che sono finito qui ho pensato di chiederti... per caso sai dove si trova Stan?”  
Faunus, che ha ascoltato attentamente il suo discorso con un cipiglio concentrato, lascia che il suo viso si addolcisca con un sorriso.  
“Sì,” conferma. “Sono felice di dirti che Stan sta bene. Per fortuna è tornato a casa in tempo.”  
Louis quasi cade in ginocchio per il puro sollievo. Lascia uscire il più pesante dei sospiri, svuotando i polmoni di tutta l’aria che si è ispessita per lo stress all’interno del suo corpo, le spalle che si abbassano e ritornano alla loro altezza normale dopo essere stato teso per così tanto tempo.  
“Grazie. Grazie,” respira. “C’è qualche possibilità per me di incontrarlo?”  
“Ovviamente. Devi solo entrare nella foresta, seguire il sentiero e girare a sinistra quando si divide. Lo chiamerò perché venga a incontrarti,” lo rassicura Faunus, prima di portare ancora una volta il flauto alle labbra, suonando una nuova specie di melodia.  
Louis non è mai stato così eccitato da quando- beh, probabilmente da quando ha avuto la possibilità di diventare alto dodici metri per venti minuti nel Paese delle Meraviglie, quindi non così a lungo, ma comunque. Questo è un diverso tipo di eccitazione; è mista al sollievo e alla dolcezza di ritrovare finalmente un amico, ed è adorabile. Si solleva da terra nella sua impazienza, e Harry incespica, correndogli rapidamente dietro con un’alzata di occhi al cielo.  
La foresta è tutta verde e fitta, e il suono di varie melodie che risuonano dai flauti tutt’intorno dovrebbe essere disorientante e fastidioso, ma suona stranamente melodico. Diventa subito chiaro a Louis che i flauti devono essere il modo in cui i fauni interagiscono tra loro a distanza.  
La fata segue il percorso a cui fa riferimento Faunus, girando subito a sinistra con Harry che si trascina dietro di lui, finché finalmente non scorge un’altra creatura proveniente dall’altra parte del sentiero, che viene verso di lui. Louis spalanca gli occhi e aumenta un po’ il ritmo. Quando finalmente riesce a vedere che sì, in effetti è Stan, si illumina in un sorriso così ampio che le sue guance di sicuro saranno doloranti per giorni.  
“Stan!” Grida a squarciagola, volando per tutto il viale.  
“ _Louis_?” Un grido riecheggia con altrettanto fervore, ma anche tanta confusione. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Louis non ha il tempo di rallentare, e in un paio di secondi va a sbattere contro il suo amico, portandoli entrambi a terra.  
Stan urla, dimenandosi per liberarsi dal mucchio di arti che lui e Louis hanno creato per terra. “Caspita, Lou, di sicuro sai come fare un’entrata ad effetto.”  
Al giovane non importa.  
“Sono _così_ felice di sapere che tu stia bene!” Esclama, tirando forte Stan contro il suo petto. “Sai quanto eravamo spaventati io ed Eleanor? Molto, ecco quanto eravamo spaventati. Pensavamo che fossi finito negli Inferi o qualcosa del genere.”  
Stan sbuffa, la guancia premuta violentemente sul petto di Louis. “Lou. Non riesco a respirare.”  
“Oh!” Gli occhi della fata si spalancano e si lascia andare timidamente. “Scusa.”  
“Va tutto bene.” Il fauno si strofina una mano sulle clavicole. “Quello che voglio veramente sapere è quando, come e perché sei arrivato qui.”  
Louis è raggiante. “Non riuscirai a _crederci_ , Stan, giuro.”  
Prende un respiro profondo, e sta per iniziare a raccontare tutto, ma viene prontamente interrotto da una forte tosse.  
Entrambi guardano in alto verso Harry, che è ancora lì, e li sta guardando con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Posso andarmene se volete,” suggerisce.  
Louis emette un “oh,” mentre Stan sussulta, i suoi occhi diventano così grandi che il castano teme che saltino fuori dalle orbite.  
“Oh, no!” La fata si mette in piedi rapidamente, trascinando Stan con sé. “Mi sono soltanto lasciato prendere la mano, ecco, va tutto bene…”  
“Posso vedere.” C’è una strana smorfia sulle labbra di Harry che è molto difficile da leggere per lui.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola a disagio e Stan non ha ancora allontanato lo sguardo dall’alta figura di Harry.  
“Louis...” deglutisce. “Questo, uh... è un tuo amico?”  
Harry gli fa un sorriso a labbra strette. “Harry Styles. Frequenti Anatomia Umana all’Università Dei Tre, giusto?”  
“Sì,” Stan sbatte le palpebre. “So chi sei. È un po’ difficile da... ignorare. In classe, intendo. Perché tu. Uh. Aspetta, questo è- Lou?”  
Stan lancia all’amico uno sguardo quasi disperato. “C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?”  
Louis sposta lo sguardo su Harry, e alza gli occhi al cielo quando vede la posizione dello spirito. Le braccia di Harry sono strettamente incrociate sul petto, le sopracciglia aggrottate in modo quasi minaccioso, ed è in momenti come questo che ricorda davvero chi è Harry, perché in realtà sembra — beh. Spaventoso.  
La fata non si lascia intimorire, però. Quindi dà una gomitata al fianco del riccio per attirare la sua attenzione, lanciandogli uno sguardo severo. “Smettila, Harry.”  
Harry inclina la testa, ancora provocatorio. “Smettere cosa?”  
“Smettila di fare quello scontroso e intimidatorio. È meschino.”  
“Questa è la mia faccia, Louis.”  
“No, non lo è,” Louis mette il broncio. “Il tuo viso ha le fossette. Ed io non ne vedo.”  
Lo sguardo che il riccio punta verso Louis potrebbe uccidere chiunque, ma la fata rimane impassibile. Ormai ci è abituato. Lo guarda con risoluta insolenza.  
“Beh?” Chiede. Riceve in cambio solo uno sbuffo incredulo, quindi decide di prendere in mano la situazione. Non può parlare adeguatamente con Stan dal momento che lo spirito rimane lì di proposito con quell’aria minacciosa per infastidire il fauno. Louis non sa a cosa sta giocando, ma ha bisogno che la smetta.  
Quindi allunga la mano e infila un dito nella guancia di Harry, lì dove dovrebbe essere visibile la sua fossetta. Il riccio sussulta un po’, sorpreso, ma ciò non impedisce a Louis di colpire ancora e ancora.  
“Non mi fermo finché non vedo una fossetta,” dice al ragazzo, “il resto dipende completamente da te.”  
Senza fermarsi, Louis si volta poi di nuovo verso Stan, il quale è rimasto praticamente a bocca aperta, ed inizia a spiegare senza nemmeno battere ciglio.  
“Quindi, per fartela breve, io e Harry siamo caduti attraverso un portale rotto. Per caso, intendiamoci; è stata tutta una questione di sfortuna.” Colpisce, colpisce, colpisce. “Così siamo finiti a Grimm, ed io volevo restare lì, ma _Harry_ ha deciso di fare lo stronzo”  
Ignora completamente lo sguardo torvo dello spirito. “E poi lungo la strada, abbiamo adottato un mutaforma, il suo nome è Liam, un ragazzo adorabile. E sfortunatamente, era il suo sogno quello di esplorare altri mondi, ed ero l’unico a voler rimanere in un luogo sicuro e aspettare da qualche parte, quindi... eccoci qui. E siamo stati veri eroi, insomma, abbiamo aiutato una ragazza a fuggire dalla prigione di una strega cattiva, e abbiamo creato il caos totale nel Paese delle Meraviglie per trovare un portale, e per un po’ sono cresciuto e sono diventato delle dimensioni di un gigante - è stato fortissimo, te lo giuro. E torneremo di nuovo ai portali il prima possibile perché apparentemente Liam ha un’anima gemella sulla Terra e vale la pena rischiare di finire negli Inferi- perché glielo dobbiamo. Quindi immagino che dovremo andarcene tra poco. Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene. E stai bene!”  
Louis finisce il suo racconto con un sorriso accattivante, e Stan non sembra aver capito molto di tutta questa situazione.  
“Giusto,” pronuncia lentamente. “Uhm.”  
Il castano decide di lasciare per un momento perdere Stan in modo che riesca ad elaborare la cosa, quindi nel frattempo si rivolge di nuovo a Harry.  
“Stai sorridendo?” Chiede con leggerezza. La risposta immediata di Harry è un’alzata di occhi, ma Louis è sicuro che qualcosa gli stia tirando le labbra, quindi continua a colpire. “Vuoi farlo, tragico idiota. Il broncio ti dona così poco. Non c’è da stupirsi che il povero Stan sia a disagio per la tua presenza.”  
Forse Harry è una specie di masochista, perché l’abuso sembra riuscire a funzionare, e la sua bocca si sta finalmente allargando in un sorriso, anche se un po’ riluttante. La fata annuisce e rimuove il suo dito dalla guancia del riccio, incredibilmente soddisfatto di se stesso.  
“Vedi?” Fa cenno a Stan di guardare. “A volte è un tale bambino, ma con il giusto trucco si scioglie.”  
“Chiudi quella _fottuta_ bocca.”  
“È anche affascinante. Cortese e benevolo. Non so perché ora si sta comportando così.”  
Questo, certamente, fa sembrare Stan meno diffidente, ma ha un’espressione confusa sul viso. Rimane in silenzio per un po’, studiando attentamente i due.  
“Voi due…” tenta alla fine, esitante. “State tipo… _insieme_?”  
Silenzio. Occhi spalancati. Poi-  
“ _No_!” Harry e Louis esclamano all’unisono, un po’ troppo forte, sguardi inorriditi sui loro volti.  
La fata si schiarisce la gola e deglutisce, rifiutandosi di guardare Harry, quindi concentra tutta la sua attenzione su Stan.  
“No,” ribadisce. “Assolutamente no.”  
“Oh.” Il fauno si morde il labbro. “Scusate. Ho solo pensato che- non lo so. Non che mi dispiacerebbe se fosse così. A me va bene purché tu stia bene e sia felice. Avrebbe senso in realtà Louis, devi ammetterlo, data la tua strana e proclamata attrazione per lui-”  
“ _Hah_!” Strilla il castano, interrompendo bruscamente il suo amico prima che le cose diventino completamente, irrevocabilmente mortificanti. “ _Ha, ha_! Sei semplicemente esilarante, Stan. Davvero, dovresti fare il comico, saresti fantastico, io sarei proprio lì in prima fila-”  
“Forse dovremmo tornare indietro,” si interpone Harry, l’ombra esasperante di un sorrisetto malizioso che gioca sul suo viso. Grazie _mille_ , Stan. “Niall e Liam si stanno probabilmente stancando di aspettare.”  
Louis annuisce. “Giusto.” Cerca di inspirare ed espirare con calma per riprendere il controllo del suo viso, che probabilmente sta diventando rosso più di un’aiuola di rose a luglio, prima di rivolgersi all’amico. “Stan. Sarebbe scortese da parte mia non chiedertelo, quindi se vuoi, sei libero di venire con noi.”  
Stan tace ancora una volta, lasciando che il suo sguardo apprensivo vaghi da Louis a Harry per poi tornare sulla fata con un leggero scetticismo negli occhi socchiusi. Alla fine, sospira e sorride.  
“Sto bene dove sono,” scrolla le spalle. “Suppongo che non ci sia niente che posso dire per farti considerare di restare?”  
“No, non proprio,” risponde Harry prima che Louis ne abbia la possibilità, e il giovane gli dà una pacca sul braccio.  
“Andrà tutto bene,” lo rassicura il castano. “Siamo arrivati fin qui, giusto?”  
“Giusto.” Il fauno disegna motivi a spirale nel terreno con gli zoccoli, considerando qualcosa per un minuto. “Posso… parlarti un momento in privato? Tipo, due minuti al massimo.”  
“Ovviamente.” Louis annuisce, girandosi per dire a Harry di iniziare a camminare, ma il riccio sembra aver già capito, arretrando lentamente con un sorriso storto sul viso. Sta ancora pensando alle parole di Stan, pensa con orrore. Louis lo guarda per poi dirgli “Ti raggiungo tra poco.”  
Harry annuisce, girandosi sui talloni per iniziare a camminare.  
Non appena è fuori portata d’orecchio, Louis lancia un’occhiataccia al suo amico.  
“Dovevi dirlo per forza?” Sibila. “ _Davvero_?”  
“Mi dispiace,” Stan alza le mani in segno di scusa. “Se avessi saputo che non avrei dovuto parlarne, non l’avrei fatto.”  
“Perché hai anche solo _pensato_ che fosse una buona idea dirlo?”  
“Perché pensavo che lo sapesse già!” Risponde il fauno con impazienza. “Ed è proprio di questo che voglio parlare. Ascolta Louis, se tu- come dire… Se ti _piace_ , per me va benissimo. Fai solo attenzione, okay? Perché quello di cui Eleanor ed io ti avevamo parlato prima è ancora valido, e-”  
“ _Wow_ , rallenta,” esclama Louis, leggermente in preda al panico. “Tieni a freno i cavalli. A nessuno ‘piace’ nessuno, qui. Come ti è saltato in mente? Harry è la persona peggiore che conosca. Lo odio. Non eri lì per assistere a quello che è successo all’università, ma credimi. Lo odio.”  
Con suo sommo dispiacere, l’opinione di Stan non sembra minimamente cambiata dopo queste parole. Non ha nemmeno la decenza di sembrare perplesso; anzi, solleva un sopracciglio incredulo. “ _Davvero_?”  
“Sì!”  
“È per questo che hai ripetutamente colpito la sua guancia per far sì che sorridesse?”  
“Io- l’ho fatto per il tuo bene!” Balbetta la fata. “Era accigliato senza motivo e ho capito che ti dava fastidio.”  
“Era ‘accigliato’,” dice lentamente Stan, “perché era geloso del fatto che tu ed io eravamo così vicini.”  
Questo è folle. Questo è indubbiamente, assolutamente _ridicolo_. Louis non può fare altro se non fissarlo per venti secondi buoni prima di poter raccogliere il controllo per rispondere.  
“Tu,” accusa, “sei pazzo.”  
“Davvero?” Mormora il fauno, gli occhi fissi su di lui, così sicuro di ciò che sta dicendo. Louis è senza parole. “Mi abbracci, e l’umore di Harry cala all’istante. Chiunque si aspetterebbe che sia lunatico e intimidatorio senza motivo, ma tu inizi a lamentarti del fatto che sia ‘scontroso’. Quindi procedi a toccargli il viso ripetutamente solo per farlo sorridere, e ci _riesci_. Quando hai tirato fuori un sorriso abbastanza genuino da farlo sembrare comprensivo - cosa che non ho mai visto sul suo viso prima, personalmente – ti sei concesso anche un po’ di _battute_. Sai cosa farebbe a chiunque altro lo definisca ‘un tragico idiota’? Riesci ad _indovinare_?”  
Louis chiude la bocca, increspando le labbra per un secondo.  
“Okay,” dice. “Quando metti le cose in questo modo, ammetto che suoni un po’ sospetto-”  
“Senti, non ho intenzione di ficcare il naso,” dice Stan, indietreggiando con un sorriso di scuse. “Sto solo dicendo che _se_ c’è qualcosa tra voi due-”  
“Non _c’è-_ ”  
“Vorrei che tu stia attento.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo più acutamente possibile. “Non starei mai insieme a lui, Stan. Sono perfettamente al sicuro.”  
Stan sospira. “Certo, se lo dici tu.”  
“Sì.”  
“Solo-” il fauno si morde il labbro. “Sai che potresti anche restare qui da solo, vero? Lasciarli andare senza di te?”  
La fata si acciglia. Cosa c’entra? “Sì, credo.”  
“Allora perché vai con lui? Se non pensi che sia una buona idea, perché vai ancora con lui?”  
Louis ha così tanto da dire- vuole dire a Stan che Harry non c’entra niente, che lo sta facendo solo a causa di Liam, o perché forse gli piacciono sinceramente le avventure, o qualsiasi cosa che non sia collegabile allo spirito. Tranne per il fatto che tutte queste cose sembrano superficiali e insostenibili, e sa che sono solo scuse.  
Non ha la possibilità di pronunciarle, comunque, perché il secondo successivo Stan lo avvolge in un ultimo abbraccio veloce, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena.  
“Considera le mie parole e basta, okay? Buon viaggio, Louis.”  
E poi si volta, allontanandosi, e Louis resta lì a guardarlo andar via, piuttosto sbalordito.  
Probabilmente è colpa di Niall, si costringe a dire. È tutta colpa di Niall.  
  
~  
  
Non impiega molto tempo per raggiungere Harry, poiché lui vola mentre il riccio cammina con il suo ritmo confortevole, e l’aria è, semmai, anche più densa di prima tra di loro quando camminano di nuovo l’uno accanto all’altro. Louis impreca internamente.  
“Avete fatto una bella chiacchierata?” Chiede Harry con nonchalance.  
“Sì,” la fata non lo guarda nemmeno, concentrandosi sul sentiero davanti a loro, osservando il verde che lentamente, lentamente svanisce per diventare di nuovo il marmo liscio.  
“Posso chiedere qual era l’argomento?”  
“Uh, voleva chiedermi di restare qui, in realtà.”  
“Va bene. E resterai?”  
“No. Qualcuno deve salvarti il culo e tenerti lontano dai guai.”  
Harry sbuffa in risposta, e il silenzio torna di nuovo tra di loro. La testa di Louis vortica ancora per le parole di Stan, ed un pensiero irrazionale lo sfiora- il suo amico è stato davvero in grado di guardare Harry e Louis, nemici giurati, e pensare _“oh, questo potrebbe essere il modo in cui si comporta una coppia di individui romanticamente coinvolti”_? È completamente assurdo. Stan deve avere il peggior intuito in assoluto in tutti i mondi.  
Louis pensa anche al ‘ _perché vai con lui?’_ e ‘ _se ti piace, per me va benissimo,’_ e gli fa male la testa. Non rende davvero le cose più facili il fatto che l’effetto Niall sia ancora vivo e prospero, offuscando il suo giudizio non appena intravede il volto dello spirito.  
Quando il silenzio viene rotto di nuovo da Harry, sembra che il giovane abbia un approccio diverso e la fata si irrigidisce.  
“Allora.” Tira fuori la parola in modo suggestivo, e quando Louis gli lancia uno sguardo, incontra il sorrisetto più malizioso che abbia mai visto in vita sua.  
Fanculo.  
Il giovane intuisce subito cosa sta per succedere, e il suo unico pensiero è che sarebbe il tutto già abbastanza difficile _senza_ voler appianare quell’orribile ghigno con la lingua.  
“Proclamata attrazione, eh?” Harry domanda, sembrando infinitamente soddisfatto di se stesso.  
Louis si assicura di non lanciare al riccio una sola occhiata quando risponde. “Non so di cosa stai parlando.”  
Il giovane ridacchia, ovviamente non credendogli, e Louis può sentire i suoi occhi verdi bruciare sul suo corpo.  
“Non puoi biasimarmi per averlo chiesto,” riflette. “Dato il nostro primo incontro.”  
Fanculo. Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo, fanculo, _fanculo -_ Louis aveva sperato che Harry se ne fosse già dimenticato. Sperava con la massima disperazione, ad essere onesti, che non sarebbe mai, mai più venuto fuori quell’incontro.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” Insiste ancora, odiando il modo in cui un senso di calore gli si insinua lentamente sul viso. “Sei entrato nel mio dormitorio e abbiamo litigato al nostro primo incontro.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sai cosa intendo, Louis. Il nostro _primo_ incontro.”  
Oh Dio. Il giovane ignora completamente il modo in cui l’afflusso del suo sangue passa da lento a velocissimo in pochi secondi, colorando il suo intero viso di diverse sfumature che sbocciano in pochi microsecondi. Assume un cipiglio ostinato per nasconderlo.  
“Non so di cosa stai parlando,” ripete di nuovo. Questo non è di buon auspicio per lui. Il fatto di non sapere cosa dire, è il primo segno di un disastro in arrivo.  
“Arrossisci parecchio, folletto,” commenta il riccio leggermente. “Per cosa?”  
“Stai zitto! Non sto arrossendo.”  
“Stai arrossendo.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Stai arrossendo tantissimo. Non sei mai arrossito così tanto, in realtà.”  
“Stai _davvero_ fallendo questa lezione di gentilezza.”  
Harry ride soltanto, un suono gutturale e stranamente melodico. Bene. Louis è contento che almeno qualcuno si stia divertendo. Scuote la testa. Perché non poteva essere Eleanor quella scomparsa? Eleanor non lo avrebbe mai umiliato in questo. Sarebbe stata troppo occupata a rivolgergli uno sguardo torvo per avere il tempo di tirare in ballo ricordi umilianti dei suoi giudizi precedenti sullo spirito. Stan è il peggior amico del mondo. E Harry è la peggior creatura. Quindi forse sarebbero molto compatibili loro due, davvero.  
Louis si acciglia al pensiero. No, in realtà. Sarebbe sbagliato su così tanti livelli.  
Si scrolla di dosso l’immagine e si volta a guardare Harry, che lo sta fissando a sua volta. Louis giura di poter rilevare l’inizio di un broncio sulle sue labbra, e deglutisce.  
“Perché non puoi dirmi di cosa avete davvero parlato?”  
Quindi sta tentando un approccio diverso, pensa. È un leggero miglioramento rispetto all’imbarazzante compiacimento, è vero, ma il castano è ancora determinato a non cascarci.  
“Perché non c’è niente da dire.”  
“Stai mentendo, però.”  
“Non è vero!”  
“Invece sì.”  
“Non è _vero_!”  
Harry si morde il labbro, alzando un sopracciglio. “Diresti ancora che non c’è niente da dire se io ti dicessi qualcosa in cambio?”  
Louis vuole rifiutare la proposta, vuole essere indifferente e non influenzato dall’offerta, ma non può fare a meno di essere curioso, ed un barlume di curiosità si accende in fondo alla sua mente. Per quanto odi Harry, quest’ultimo è - purtroppo - ancora una persona incredibilmente intrigante per la quale lui ha molte domande.  
“Cosa sarebbe quel _qualcosa_?” Deglutisce, facendo del suo meglio per sembrare disinvolto, ma sa che sta fallendo miseramente.  
Gli angoli della bocca di Harry si stanno tirando verso l’alto. “Scegli tu.”  
Questo è... non suona tanto male. Louis si disprezza per aver abboccato in questo modo, ma semplicemente non riesce a resistere. Non può resistere a un’opportunità come questa, ed è sicuro al novantanove per cento che anche Harry lo sa.  
“E tu risponderai? Non importa quale sia la domanda?”  
Cerca qualcosa sul viso di Harry che potrebbe suggerire che questa sia una bugia, ma non trova nulla. Il viso del giovane è completamente impassibile mentre risponde semplicemente “Sì.”  
La fata sta per dare la sua approvazione e concludere l’accordo, ma poi guarda avanti e si rende conto che stanno iniziando ad avvicinarsi di nuovo a Niall e Liam. Anche Harry se ne accorge, perché la sua espressione cade ed è abbastanza sicuro che ora sul suo viso ci sia delusione.  
“Ne parliamo più tardi,” dichiara, e Louis si limita ad annuire. Va bene così. Così forse avrà tempo per preparare sia una risposta adeguata che una domanda. Forse, nella migliore delle ipotesi, non avranno mai il tempo di arrivare a un ‘dopo.’  
Liam ha un’espressione molto strana sul viso quando finalmente si avvicinano così tanto da poter distinguere i lineamenti dei due ragazzi. Il castano non riesce a capire cosa significhi, i suoi occhi marroni vagano da lui ad Harry e viceversa, e per un secondo c’è un silenzio carico tra di loro.   
Niall, invece, è felice come sempre.  
“Hai trovato il tuo amico?” Lui chiede.  
Louis conferma che sì, l’ha trovato, con un sorriso e un grazie, e Niall si limita a sorridere e si volta.  
“Fantastico. Ora andiamo a trovare mia Madre.”  
Louis annuisce eccitato, ma le spalle di Harry si abbassano notevolmente accanto al ragazzo più basso.  
“Yay,” mormora.  
“Cosa c’è che non va _questa_ volta?” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Oh, niente,” dice Harry impassibile. “Sono solo un po’ titubante e in ansia perché tra poco sarò nella stessa stanza dell’incarnazione letterale dell’amore. Questo è tutto. Nessun problema.”  
Cominciano di nuovo a camminare, e Niall rallenta il ritmo per arretrare un po’ così da poter accarezzare la spalla dello spirito. “Andrà tutto bene, amico.”  
Quelle parole non sembrano sollevare molto il giovane, poiché la sua unica risposta è mordersi il labbro e sospirare piano.  
“Aspetta,” dice Louis all’improvviso, non appena capisce pienamente il significato delle parole di Harry. “Incarnazione letterale dell’- Niall, chi è tua madre?”  
Il ragazzo sbatte le palpebre.  
“Venere,” risponde, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. “Immagino che tu la conosca con questo nome.”  
Louis sta per svenire.  
“ _Venere_?” Respira. “Come... la _dea_?”  
“C’è un’altra Venere che non conosco?” Niall solleva un sopracciglio.  
Questo è... questo... è qualcosa di enorme. Louis sta bene. Sta benissimo davvero. È tranquillo, calmo, rilassato. Non ha di certo desiderato per tutta la vita che qualcosa del genere accadesse.  
“Andiamo e basta,” afferma, accelerando il ritmo.  
  
~  
  
Venere è molto facile da convincere, più di quanto chiunque di loro si aspettasse. Sta tranquillamente seduta lì, sulla sua montagna di cuscini e lenzuola di seta, mangiando in modo sensuale dalla - apparentemente essenziale - grande ciotola d’uva al suo fianco mentre ascolta attentamente tutto ciò che Niall ha da dire. Louis ricorda quello che Eleanor ha detto su Afrodite, e si chiede se Venere sia la stessa. Tutto ciò che fa sembra incredibilmente suggestivo, e lui non è sicuro se sia una cosa cosciente o meno, ma avrebbe senso in ogni caso.  
Niall sta spiegando la loro situazione in modo pratico e semplice, ma sembra che contemporaneamente stia avendo una discussione completamente diversa con sua madre- una che consiste di sguardi strani e brevi cenni con la testa che non vanno di pari passo con le parole che gli escono dalla bocca, e quindi è sicuramente difficile cercare di tenere il passo.  
Quando ha finito di parlare, Venere si accarezza il mento con le dita lunghe e adornate - infinitamente lente e ed eleganti - pensierosa. Louis non può fare a meno di ammirare la sua seducente eleganza.  
“Molto bene,” annuncia dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio. “Potete usare il mio portale. Anche se, prima di dare il via libera a tutto questo, vorrei scambiare due parole da sola con mio figlio.”  
Tutti e quattro si scambiano sguardi perplessi, sorpresi che sembrasse essere tutto quello che serviva per usare il portale. Niall parla per primo, annuendo mentre indirizza gli altri tre in un’altra stanza a un paio di porte di distanza all’interno della bellissima villa.  
“Entrate nella stanza laggiù,” dice, indicando una porta di marmo alla loro destra. “E poi dirigetevi verso la porta di sinistra e aspettami lì. Non toccate niente.”  
Harry, Louis e Liam annuiscono e iniziano a camminare obbedienti nella direzione indicata da Niall.  
“Pensandoci bene!” Esclama il cupido all’improvviso, facendo sussultare tutti e voltandosi. “Penso che sia meglio se Liam resta qui con noi. Dopotutto, potrebbe essergli utile sentire ciò che dobbiamo dirci. Giusto, madre?”  
Niall guarda sua madre in modo eloquente, e alla fine Venere alza un sopracciglio e accetta. “Ovviamente.”  
Liam lo fissa, spostando lo sguardo tra Harry e Louis e poi verso Niall, prima di tornare con cautela accanto al Cupido. Niall sorride angelicamente.  
“Così va meglio. È meglio che voi due andiate lì dentro, però, questa è roba privata,” dice a Louis e Harry. “Dobbiamo solo discutere un paio di cose, potete aspettare un po’, giusto?”  
Riceve una risposta soffocata dalla coppia, che a malincuore continua a camminare per dirigersi nell’altra stanza.  
  
~  
  
Niall guarda la coppia andarsene con infinita soddisfazione, mentre Liam si ferma accanto a lui.  
“Non hai davvero bisogno di me qui, vero?” Chiede stancamente.  
“No,” dice il giovane innocentemente, sorridendo malizioso.  
  
~  
  
“Quindi. Immagino che, dal momento che non abbiamo niente di meglio da fare, forse potremmo finire quella conversazione che abbiamo avuto prima.”  
Louis gira la testa per guardare Harry, gemendo internamente - la sua faccia deve mostrare quanto poco vuole farlo perché, quando incontra lo sguardo del riccio, la bocca dello spirito si solleva divertita. Perché Harry deve comportarsi così? Perché non può lasciarlo vivere? Non è nemmeno una cosa così importante, Louis vuole soltanto-  
Ma Harry è lì a pochi passi di distanza, appoggiato al muro con le caviglie incrociate, guardandolo in attesa, e Louis sa che probabilmente ormai è fregato.  
“Dobbiamo farlo?” Prova ancora a dire in modo supplichevole.  
Il riccio pronuncia un “sì” immediato e deciso, e la fata sospira, così lentamente e per così tanto tempo che quasi inizia a vedere le stelle agli angoli degli occhi.  
“Giusto,” dice Louis alla fine. “Bene. Perfetto. Ma voglio essere io a farti la domanda per primo. Questa è la mia unica condizione.”  
“Bene,” la faccia di Harry è illeggibile. “Spara.”  
Ci sono molte cose che Louis vuole chiedergli. Vuole chiedere allo spirito del suo lavoro- a quante persone fa del male in un solo giorno? Quanto riesce a far soffrire qualcuno? Perché sembra che gli piaccia? È costretto a godere di questa cosa o è già nella sua natura? E se lo è, perché vorrebbe cambiarla così all’improvviso? Forse Louis potrebbe chiedergli della sua educazione- perché Eris è un argomento così delicato per lui, soprattutto se è il suo figlio preferito? Come sono i suoi fratelli e sorelle? Che tipo di anime finiscono nel Tartaro? È così brutto come dicono le voci?  
Probabilmente dovrebbe chiedere cosa c’entra Eris con i portali. Dovrebbe chiedere a Harry di dirgli tutto ciò che sa sull’argomento. Questa sarebbe senza dubbio la domanda più pratica e importante da porre, vista la loro situazione.  
Ma mentre apre la bocca, i ricordi della sua conversazione con Stan straripano nella sua mente, rimbalzando nelle pareti del suo cranio. “ _Era geloso_ ” e “ _sai cosa farebbe a chiunque altro lo definisca un tragico idiota?_ " _,_ e quindi ciò che gli esce dalla bocca è “Perché mi sopporti?”  
Entrambi spalancano gli occhi per la sorpresa; è dolorosamente evidente che nessuno di loro si aspettava che la domanda avesse quell’approccio.  
“Aspetta,” si precipita a dire Louis. “Merda. Posso riformulare?”  
“Immagino di sì, ma risponderò se vuoi,” Harry sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte. “Per favore, approfondisci.”  
“Uh.” Louis sente il suo viso arrossire di _nuovo_ _-_ deve aver battuto una sorta di record, ormai. Harry non lo saprà mai, però, che è riuscito a farlo arrossire più in un giorno di quanto chiunque altro sia mai riuscito a fare durante tutto il tempo in cui lo hanno conosciuto. Louis morirà con quell’informazione ancora perfettamente nascosta al sicuro in una piccola cartella nella parte più lontana del suo cervello.  
“Voglio dire...” come fa a spiegarlo senza sembrare un idiota? “So di poter essere — sono abbastanza brillante, ovviamente, ma so anche che è un po’ difficile avere a che fare con me. Tipo, so che posso sembrare piuttosto scortese e mutevole e cose del genere, e molte persone... trovano difficile affrontare il mio carattere. E voglio dire... tu hai sempre ottenuto tutto dalla vita, vero? Sembri il tipo che se vuole una cosa la ottiene. Quindi, se c’è qualcuno che dovrebbe essere infastidito da me e pronto a distruggermi, quello sei tu. Perché mi sopporti?”  
Harry inclina la testa e lancia a Louis uno sguardo incredulo. “Io _sono_ infastidito da te e pronto a distruggerti.”  
“Ma non l’hai fatto,” gli fa notare la fata. “E potresti farlo. Niente ti ha fermato prima, per quanto ne so. Ma non lo fai.”  
“Hm.” Harry resta in silenzio per un secondo, ma non sembra che stia contemplando una risposta. Sembra anzi che sia già abbastanza sicuro del motivo, e piuttosto sta raccogliendo il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce, e lo conferma quando finalmente apre le labbra bagnate per rispondere. “Perché- non hai paura di me, immagino.”  
“Cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
“Avevi solo una domanda, ma lascerò perdere perché mi sento generoso,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e ha già una risposta pronta, ma Harry continua prima di che lui possa dire qualcosa. “Voglio _dire_ , la maggior parte delle creature che mi circondando lasciano che io faccia le cose a modo mio perché non vogliono che io- faccia loro del male, credo. E a te non sembra importare di questo. E- Dio, non pensare di non farmi impazzire. Ma mi tratti come una _persona_. Ed è un po’ rinfrescante, non doversi preoccupare di essere spaventosi tutto il tempo.”  
Louis vuole saperne di più. Ora che Harry ha iniziato, ora che la sua voce è diventata del tutto bassa e rivelatrice e ora che si rifiuta di guardarlo negli occhi, ha un disperato bisogno di sapere di più di questo apparente effetto che sta avendo sullo spirito. Il fatto è che, non aveva mai pensato che il suo umore e i suoi commenti taglienti fossero particolarmente ben voluti dalle persone che lo circondano. Si è sentito dire che è stancante, irritante, confusionario. Ha potuto vederlo sui volti di altre creature, quell’espressione divertita anche se perplessa, ma non ha mai avuto alcuna intenzione di fermarsi perché questo è quello che è, e gli piace come è fatto, gli piace essere magari un passo avanti a ciò che lo circonda.  
Naturalmente, questo non cambia il fatto che di solito si sente un po’ solo a volte, e quasi non gli piace vivere così, e quindi sentire qualcun altro - anche se solo vagamente - complimentarsi per quegli aspetti di lui gli fa battere un po’ il cuore. E Louis ama se stesso e, naturalmente, vuole saperne di più. Vuole sapere se Harry ci ha pensato prima, se potrebbe ottenere un’analisi completa prima o poi.  
Il riccio sembra finirla lì però, e Louis non vuole mettersi in imbarazzo facendo pressioni per ricevere mezzi complimenti. Questo lo farebbe sembrare terribilmente disperato, e non è davvero disperato.  
“Va bene,” conclude, ed il piccolo sorriso che gli è spuntato sparisce immediatamente quando si rende conto di cosa deve fare in cambio. Fanculo. “Ascolta, voglio solo che tu sappia che quello che sto per dirti è _davvero_ una cosa da niente. Tipo, non soffermarti nemmeno su questo. È stupido, okay? Non aspettarti troppo.”  
Harry si limita ad agitare le mani in modo sprezzante con un cipiglio. “Dimmelo.”  
“Va bene,” viene fuori come un patetico squittio, e si schiarisce completamente la gola prima di iniziare a scavarsi la fossa con le sue parole. “Quindi, è stato tempo fa. E fondamentalmente, appena conosciuti Eleanor era solita raccontarci un sacco di cose sull’Olimpo e sulla sua vita lì, perché mi piacciono le storie e a Stan piace Eleanor, credo. E quella volta ha parlato di Harmonia ed Eris, e poi della sua, ehm. Prole. E da lì ha iniziato a parlare di te. Non le piaci davvero, sai?”  
Lo spirito ridacchia. “Sì, lo so. Dice un sacco di _belle_ stronzate, quella ragazza.”  
Louis si ferma e lo guarda severamente. “È anche mia _amica_ , Harry, quindi cerca di contenerti.”  
“Va bene,” il riccio sottolinea l’espressione alzando gli occhi. “Quindi Eleanor ti ha detto delle stronzate su di me che probabilmente ha sentito direttamente da suo nonno. Allora cosa?”  
Lascia perdere, Louis. Lascia perdere. Questo non è un tuo problema.  
“Beh,” dice il giovane. “Le cose che ha detto erano piuttosto dure. Ma a me- chiamami pure stupido- piace credere che le persone abbiano dei motivi per agire in quel modo. Quindi, naturalmente, le ho chiesto se sapeva _perché_ hai fatto tutte le cose che ha affermato che tu avessi fatto. E a quanto pare, per i miei amici, questo conta come avere una sorta di pericolosa ossessione per te, perché entrambi sono diventati super difensivi. E mi hanno assicurato che eri la creatura più terribile che abbia mai camminato nei mondi, e quindi ovviamente, testardo come sono, ti difendevo a spada tratta perché non volevo credere ciecamente al fatto che una creatura potesse nascere così crudele. Insomma, doveva esserci per forza una storia dietro, e invece di considerare le mie parole, mi hanno accusato di essere _ingenuo_.”  
Mentre Louis continua a parlare, la fronte aggrottata di Harry si allenta, le iridi verdi brillano in modo mozzafiato e la sua mascella si ammorbidisce. Lui non se ne accorge, però, perché sta ricominciando a parlare, diventando più veloce e più feroce di secondo in secondo.  
“E sono diventati così _condiscendenti_ , così _beffardi_ , solo perché pensavo onestamente che tu potessi avere un _po’_ più di sostanza dentro di te, che potessi essere molto di più della tua educazione e del tuo lavoro, quindi alla fine ho pensato, fanculo! Dimostrerò che ho ragione. Andrò laggiù ad incontrarlo ed io-”  
E poi viene fermato da un paio di labbra sode e un corpo caldo contro il suo.  
Harry lo sta baciando.  
  
~  
  
“Madre,” inizia Niall. “Ho solo bisogno di conoscere i tuoi pensieri su Harry e Louis prima di andare. Sono assolutamente certo che ci sia qualcosa tra di loro, il linguaggio del corpo parla chiaro, ma... ho solo bisogno di sapere che sto facendo la cosa giusta. Dopotutto, non sono io che devo occuparmi di accoppiarli, vero?”  
Venere si morde il labbro pensierosa, meditando per un momento sulle parole di suo figlio.  
“Non devi interferire più del necessario,” risponde lentamente. “Troppe interferenze potrebbero spaventarli. È molto tenera e sensibile, la loro scintilla, e soffiare troppo forte potrebbe spegnere il fuoco. Non devi metterti fretta. Ma sì. Stai facendo la cosa giusta e, se vuoi, puoi averli e metterli sotto la tua custodia.”  
Niall sospira, sollevato. “Grazie. Quindi, sono destinati a stare insieme? Finiranno felici e contenti, giusto?”  
Venere arriccia le labbra, il viso che si indurisce in qualcosa di serio.  
“Sai che non posso dirtelo,” gli ricorda severamente. “Non dipende interamente da me, a prescindere.”  
Giusto. Le spalle di Niall si abbassano leggermente per la delusione. Si assicura di non mostrarlo eccessivamente, però, poiché sa che se sua madre avesse colto anche il minimo presentimento del fatto che lui si stia attaccando emotivamente a Harry e Louis, riprenderebbe tutto immediatamente nelle sue mani e gli farebbe accoppiare qualcun altro. Perché non puoi essere troppo coinvolto nelle vite dei tuoi clienti, è questo il punto; non puoi iniziare a simpatizzare _troppo_ con loro. Niall tradisce costantemente questa regola, poiché è un romantico senza speranza e si affeziona facilmente alle altre creature, ma è diventato abbastanza bravo a coprire la cosa. Soprattutto ora, non può correre rischi. Lo vuole troppo per rovinare tutto.  
“Certo,” dice. Si rivolge a Liam, che è stato in silenzio accanto a lui per tutto il tempo, mordendosi nervosamente il pollice. “Allora è meglio che andiamo.”  
“È meglio,” concorda Venere. “Ho un appuntamento con Marte tra poco.”  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo. “È la quarta volta questa settimana, no?”  
Venere sorride soddisfatta, ed è evidente da chi Niall ha preso quel sorriso dolce ma malizioso.  
“Vorrei anche ricordare al tuo amico mutaforma qui,” continua, ignorando le parole di suo figlio e spostando la sua attenzione su Liam, “che se mai farà parola di questa conversazione a qualcuno, specialmente alla coppia in questione, ci saranno delle conseguenze. Di solito non è concesso ascoltare queste cose ad orecchie estranee.”  
I suoi occhi stanno penetrando nel cuore e nell’anima di Liam, trapassandolo, e il giovane deglutisce e annuisce come risposta. Niall lo capisce- sua madre a volte può essere abbastanza intimidatoria. Non che abbia mai ferito veramente qualcuno, ma può emanare delle vibrazioni negative. Il Cupido è invidioso di questo, dato che non sembra aver ereditato quella particolare qualità. Non poteva spaventare qualcuno per salvargli la vita.  
Venere sembra contenta della conferma, Niall le fa promettere che farà del suo meglio per aiutare Zayn a uscire- anche se la donna chiarisce che potrebbe volerci un po’, che potrebbe anche non essere in grado di farlo a causa del malfunzionamento dei portali ( Il respiro di Liam si blocca a quelle parole, e lo stomaco di Niall precipita mentre prega con tutto quello che ha che non sarà così), e dopo di ciò lei finalmente sospira.  
“Bene allora, vai. E stai attento.”  
Liam esce velocemente da lì, Niall lo segue subito dopo, ansioso di iniziare. Le avventure lo fanno sempre emozionare. Per non parlare del fatto che può camuffare questo come un lavoro e ottenere un’esperienza completa.  
Si ferma, però, quando lasciano la prima stanza, restando completamente immobile mentre viene colpito da un’improvvisa ondata elettrica di tensione proveniente da dietro la porta in cui dovrebbero entrare. I suoi occhi si spalancano quando si rende conto di cosa sta succedendo lì dentro, prima di gioia - e poi con orrore quando guarda Liam precipitarsi verso di essa, totalmente inconsapevole di cosa c’è dietro.  
“Aspetta, Liam-” cerca di dire, ma è troppo tardi. Liam ha già abbassato la maniglia decorata e ha spalancato la porta.  
  
~  
  
Le labbra di Harry sono morbide e ruvide su quelle sottili di Louis, la sua lingua liscia provoca macchie di emozioni nelle piccole pieghe delle labbra della fata.  
Gli occhi di Louis sono spalancati, dapprima completamente sorpresi dall’improvvisa vicinanza, incerto sul da farsi. Cerca di ragionare, cerca di ricordare perché non dovrebbe accadere una cosa del genere, ma non riesce a concentrarsi su nient’altro che non sia la sensazione di bruciore e vertigini delle mani di Harry contro la sua schiena che lo tirano contro il suo corpo e il fatto che le sue labbra sono proprio calde e morbide come sembrano. Alla fine non riesce a trattenersi dal sollevarsi in punta di piedi, premendosi ancora più vicino allo spirito per respirare a fondo il suo profumo inebriante, godere di più del suo calore, di più di tutto. Ha solo bisogno di _più_.  
Non è che non abbia baciato nessuno prima. Ha baciato creature di tutti i sessi, brevi avventure giocose provocate dall’impeto della primavera o dal bisogno di calore durante l’inverno. Sono state storie divertenti, sono stati baci timidi e gentili. A Louis piace baciare.  
Ma mentre fa scivolare le sue piccole mani sul petto e sul collo di Harry per intrufolarle tra i suoi capelli ed intrecciare così le dita tra i suoi morbidi riccioli di cioccolato, pensa che potrebbe anche non aver mai avuto un vero contatto fisico con un’altra creatura prima, perché nulla di ciò che ha sentito è stato lontanamente vicino alle sensazionali scintille che esplodono fino alla punta delle sue dita proprio ora.  
Harry bacia in modo così diverso. Non c’è niente di timido o innocente nel modo in cui succhia il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti e infila la lingua dentro la sua bocca quando lo fa sussultare, non c’è esitazione o insicurezza. Questo rende la testa di Louis leggera e rotea come una foglia traballante durante un temporale.  
“Fottuto Niall,” mormora Harry, tirando un po’il labbro inferiore della fata mentre si separano quel tanto che basta per parlare. Louis rabbrividisce.  
“Fottuto Niall,” concorda. Perché è così. Il Cupido probabilmente ha piantato questo seme per puro divertimento. Probabilmente più tardi riderà di loro. Louis si rende conto che non gli importa in questo momento.  
Gli importa, tuttavia, quando la porta della stanza si spalanca rumorosamente, rivelando un impaziente Liam.  
L’espressione del mutaforma cade immediatamente quando i suoi occhi si posano sui suoi amici, e sembra pronto a voltarsi sulla soglia e correre via nella direzione opposta.  
Louis urla e si allontana dal riccio, volando così lontano da Harry che sbatte la schiena contro il muro duro come la roccia con un sibilo. Il suo viso è indubbiamente arrossato e agitato, le sue labbra formicolano ancora ed i suoi jeans sono un po’ più stretti di prima. Questa è la cosa peggiore che gli sia mai capitata, ne è sicuro, dato che i tre restano completamente immobili, fissandosi l’un l’altro per secondi insopportabilmente lunghi. Liam è sofferente per chissà cosa, Louis è in preda alla vergogna e Harry... beh, non lo sa. Si rifiuta di guardare lo spirito.  
Quindi per un lasso di tempo straziante, sono tutti immersi nel silenzio più doloroso e imbarazzante finora conosciuto dall’uomo, e il castano desidera semplicemente avere un pugnale per conficcarlo nella sua cassa toracica per porre fine alla tortura, quando Niall alza la testa da dietro Liam.  
“Ciao ragazzi! Pronti per partire, allora?”  
È ovvio che sa cosa sta succedendo qui, dal modo in cui guarda i due ragazzi con divertimento, e Louis restringe gli occhi. È tutta colpa sua. Non dovrebbe sorridere come se ci fosse un motivo per essere felice nella vita. Louis vuole sgozzarlo.  
“Sì,” Liam geme una risposta, apparentemente tornando in vita. Inizia a muoversi in avanti su gambe traballanti verso il portale al centro della stanza. Osa lanciare di nuovo uno sguardo su Harry e Louis, prima di chiudere gli occhi e scuotere freneticamente la testa.  
Harry segue silenziosamente il suo esempio, e anche Niall sta per farlo, ma Louis lo afferra per primo. Tira da parte il Cupido, lanciandogli la sua migliore occhiataccia.  
“Questo,” sibila, “è _colpa tua_.”  
Louis vuole strappare il sorriso dalla faccia di Niall.  
“Cosa è colpa mia?” Chiede innocentemente. Che grande stronzo.  
“Lo sai molto bene.”  
“Sei sicuro sia solo colpa mia?”  
Cosa dovrebbe _significare_? “Tu e il tuo stupido effetto, Niall! Non fare lo stupido.  
Il sorriso del giovane si allarga ancora di più. “Quale effetto?”  
Il castano balbetta, senza parole. “Lo stupido effetto dell’attrazione di cui ci avevi messo in guardia!”  
“Non ho uno ‘stupido effetto dell’attrazione’, Louis. Non so di cosa stai parlando.”  
“Ma-” Louis lo fissa in preda al panico mentre inizia lentamente a comprendere ciò che Niall ha combinato. “Sì, lo hai! Ce lo hai detto tu, ci hai avvertito!”  
Niall alza le spalle. “Non ho usato nessuno dei miei poteri, in realtà. Non so di cosa mi stai accusando, ma non è vero.”  
La fata sta per sentirsi male. “Tu- _bugiardo_!”  
“Ad essere onesti,” mormora il cupido, “sei _tu_ quello che mi ha detto che non sarebbe mai successo niente anche se avessi usato i poteri, comunque. Allora, chi è il vero bugiardo qui?”  
Sicuramente questa è la cosa peggiore che gli sia mai capitata.   
Quando Niall e Louis si mettono in fila accanto a Harry e Liam - Louis si assicura di essere il più lontano possibile dallo spirito - la schiena del riccio è notevolmente rigida e il castano capisce che anche lui deve aver sentito la conversazione.  
Louis allontana Liam da Harry per mettersi tra lui e Niall, dal momento che il mutaforma è praticamente l’unica persona qui dentro con cui, al momento, non si rifiuta completamente di tenersi per mano. Liam non protesta, il che è positivo. Louis comunque non lo avrebbe ascoltato.  
“Andiamo e basta, sì?” Mormora.  
E lo fanno.  
  
~  
  
Louis è sott’acqua.  
La sua testa è offuscata e confusa dalla pressione gelida, i suoi polmoni sono doloranti e la sua lingua è secca e salata, e vuole respirare ma non può.  
Non è sicuro di cosa stia succedendo esattamente, o come sia finito qui, o cosa dovrebbe fare, o per quanto tempo rimarrà effettivamente laggiù, combattendo per nuotare verso l’alto e lontano dal freddo. Non sa davvero niente, tranne che vuole allontanarsi da lì.  
Ecco perché continua a scalciare e spingersi verso quella che spera essere la superficie, lottando e sentendo il suo corpo indebolirsi di secondo in secondo per la mancanza d’aria. Fino a quando non nota una grande mano che stringe saldamente il suo bicipite, spingendolo con determinazione e rudezza verso una direzione diversa. Louis glielo permette, la sua testa è troppo leggera per reagire o anche solo per capire cosa sta succedendo.  
Ciò che comprende, tuttavia, è come viene trascinato via dall’oscurità e osserva le cose diventare sempre più luminose, e abbastanza presto, la sua testa è sopra la superficie, tossisce, sputa e respira disperatamente.  
Non sono così lontani dalla riva, e una voce gli ordina “nuota, Louis” nell’orecchio, e lui non sa cosa fare ma obbedisce, spingendo le sue ossa doloranti per spostarle in avanti un’ultima volta.  
Poi finalmente arriva sulla riva e affonda le dita tremanti nella sabbia mentre striscia a quattro zampe, e non si ferma anche se il suo corpo gli fa male fino alla punta dei piedi, finché la sabbia sotto di lui non diviene secca e si attacca ostinatamente alla sua pelle bagnata.  
Alza una mano per spingere via la frangia floscia dal viso, stiracchiando e muovendo la schiena per far asciugare le ali.  
È allora che si rende conto che qualcosa è incredibilmente, senza dubbio _sbagliato_.  
“ _Oh mio-_ ” il suo respiro si ferma in preda al panico. “Le mie ali! Le mie _ali_! Dove _cazzo_ sono?”  
Dietro di lui, anche gli altri tre ragazzi si stanno avvicinando, Liam che segue l’esempio di Louis e semplicemente crolla sulla sabbia, mentre Harry e Niall camminano su due piedi, scuotendosi i capelli dal viso.  
“Wow,” sbuffa Niall con entusiasmo. “Questa si che è stata una cosa da brividi. State bene?”  
No. Louis non sta bene.  
“Le mie ali sono _sparite_!” Grida freneticamente. “Sono- io- cosa sta succedendo? _Le rivoglio indietro_!”  
C’è una mano che si posa sulla sua spalla, e Louis alza lo sguardo per vedere Niall sedersi accanto a lui, stranamente calmo sull’intera situazione. Il suo sorriso è così ampio che gli angoli della sua bocca potrebbero benissimo estendersi fino alla parte posteriore della sua testa.  
“Questo perché sei sulla Terra, Louis. Sembra che il destino si stia intromettendo nel mio lavoro.”   
  


  
  
Finalmente il primo bacio tra Harry e Louis! Cosa ne pensate di questo nuovo capitolo?  
Se volete ci trovate su twitter #CollisionFF.   
  
A sabato prossimo, Sil&Chia


	13. Capitolo undici - Terra

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo undici - Terra.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cazzo, è l’unica cosa che Louis riesce a pensare. _Cazzo_.  
Non può succedere, non può essere vero. Deve essere stato gettato nelle fosse più profonde e oscure del Paese delle Meraviglie, perché non c’è modo che questo possa essere altro se non un incubo.  
Sembra così sbagliato non riuscire a sentire le piccole ammaccature nella schiena dove si trovano di solito le sue ali, è _bizzarro_ uscire dall’oceano e non sentire le goccioline bagnate che scorrono sul loro materiale d’argento filato, mantenendolo in equilibrio. Guarda Niall e – controvoglia – anche Harry, e ha la conferma che nessuno di loro ha subito questa orribile perdita di tratti magici, perché i loro corpi sono _progettati_ per stare sulla Terra. Louis li invidia così tanto da star male.  
 _Louis, funzioniamo soltanto in luoghi che contengono magia. Senza di essa, siamo inutili._  
Le parole di sua madre gli risuonano nelle orecchie e sente la testa girare vorticosamente.  
È _umano_.  
“Sono umano,” esala con tono terrorizzato.  
“Lo sei,” risponde Niall dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Se può farti sentire meglio non ci sono grandi cambiamenti nel tuo aspetto tranne, uh… le ali. E inoltre penso che tu sia cresciuto di almeno cinque centimetri.”  
Louis riempie i polmoni d’aria e la lascia uscire lentamente, cercando di calmarsi e provando ad abituarsi a quella situazione assurda. È cresciuto, così ha detto Niall, e quando guarda il Cupido si rende conto che ha ragione. Niall, che di solito è alto quanto lui, ora è più basso di diversi centimetri. È una bella cosa, deve pensare in positivo.  
Prova a muovere le gambe per andare avanti mentre si guarda attentamente intorno in cerca di un segno di vita umana. Non ne trova- ma il tempo atmosferico non è propriamente adatto per fare una nuotata nell’oceano, pensa tra sé e sé mentre alza la testa per fissare il cielo grigio e coperto. O le nuvole stanno andando via, oppure stanno arrivando. Quindi c’è una probabilmente del 50% che possa iniziare a piovere da un momento all’altro.  
Niall resta accanto a lui tutto il tempo, sempre allegro e vivace, e Louis non può fare a meno di ammirarlo almeno un po’. Dopotutto, hanno appena rischiato di morire affogati. Nemmeno il suo umore riesce ad essere al top in quel momento.  
Non che Louis non sia una persona lunatica. Può essere un incubo quando vuole, e ne è orgoglioso. La vede come una buona qualità- gli dà carattere. Inoltre, deve essere sempre pronto a rispondere e a difendersi, perché è assolutamente sicuro che se non avesse la capacità e il coraggio di farlo, le persone lo calpesterebbero tutto il tempo. Ha perso il conto di quante volte le persone hanno provato a farlo. Dopotutto per gli altri, lui era solo una piccola fatina fragile, dolce e credulona. Louis non è soltanto questo, e vuole essere rispettato come tutte le altre creature.  
Vuole dimostrare di non essere solo una debole fatina, ed è orgoglioso degli sguardi sorpresi e ammirati che è riuscito ad ottenere dalle altre creature nel corso degli anni.  
I suoi pensieri però, vengono bruscamente interrotti.  
“Quelle sono- _ali_?”  
Entrambi i ragazzi saltano in aria non appena sentono una voce sconosciuta, voltandosi rapidamente per vedere chi ha parlato. Niall ripiega le piccole ali dietro la schiena ad una velocità sorprendente. (Una piccola parte di lui è gelosa di quella capacità- deve essere molto utile riuscire a nasconderle quando si ha la necessità di farlo).  
La sua mente, tuttavia, è troppo occupata a guardare il ragazzo alieno di fronte a loro, che sembra essere sconvolto dalla loro presenza.  
Louis si sta davvero stancando delle persone che vivono negli altri mondi, perché questo è il terzo sconosciuto incredibilmente attraente che si ritrova davanti in un breve lasso di tempo. È come se questo fosse il modo in cui il destino gli vuole comunicare che dovrebbe abbassare il suo ego.  
Per un momento rimane completamente ipnotizzato dagli occhi marroni e dai lineamenti scolpiti dello sconosciuto per capire cosa sta succedendo, troppo occupato ad osservare la pelle nera che copre il corpo dello sconosciuto e le sue dita sottili che si aggrappano ad un grosso libro- ma poi ritorna in sé e si rende conto che questo ragazzo ha appena visto le _ali_ di Niall e la paura, più fredda dell’acqua salata a gennaio, inizia a invadergli il petto.  
Cosa significa tutto questo? Cosa succede se un umano della Terra vede qualcosa di magico? Devono esserci delle conseguenze. Devono esserci per forza. Oh Dio. E se la punizione fosse una vita negli Inferi? _Cazzo_.  
Sì, è lì che finirà, ne è sicuro. Louis avrebbe dovuto restare a Grimm fin dall’inizio, non avrebbe dovuto litigare con Harry in primo luogo, come ha potuto essere così _stupido_ -  
Gira la testa verso Niall in cerca di sostegno, di una vita d’uscita – e rimane sbalordito quando si rende conto che il Cupido non sembra affatto terrorizzato. I suoi occhi sono spalancati per lo shock, ma non ha paura. Piuttosto è… stupito.  
 _Stupito_? Louis è sicuro al novantanove per cento di essere ormai condannato a morte e Niall è soltanto _sbalordito_?  
Poi Niall esala fuori un “Zayn?” e tutto gli è chiaro.  
Louis decide che se la personalità di Zayn è bella anche solo la metà del suo aspetto, Liam si è comportato decisamente bene per avere un’anima gemella del genere, perché questo ragazzo- sembra _magico_. È semplicemente troppo attraente per essere solo un umano. Eppure, lo è.  
Zayn non risponde immediatamente, lascia semplicemente vagare gli occhi da Niall a Louis e poi di nuovo su Niall, cercando di dare un senso a quello che sta succedendo. Louis lo capisce, anche lui al suo posto si sentirebbe confuso.  
“Io… sono sveglio, giusto?” Domanda il ragazzo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Sì,” sospira Niall prima di schiarirsi la gola. “Perché non dovresti esserlo?”  
Il ragazzo si guarda i piedi e affonda le mani nelle tasche dei jeans sbiaditi.  
“Dimmi soltanto se quelle erano ali o se sono pazzo.” Borbotta Zayn.  
Louis non sa molto delle regole sulla Terra, ma è assolutamente certo che ne stanno infrangendo così tante che riceveranno una punizione. Niall annuisce, spiegando di nuovo le ali mentre osserva attentamente l’espressione di Zayn.  
Il moro chiude gli occhi, inspirando ed espirando un paio di volte e massaggiandosi le tempie.  
“Puoi spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo? Come fai a sapere chi sono?” Supplica il ragazzo a bassa voce. Sembra abbastanza calmo ma Louis riesce a sentire l’angoscia nel suo tono. “Perché penso di… essere diventato pazzo?”  
Niall sta per rispondere con qualcosa di rassicurante, ma viene interrotto prima ancora di avere la possibilità di iniziare mentre un’altra creatura si unisce alla loro conversazione.  
Liam sembra finalmente aver ripreso il controllo delle sue gambe gelate e si è mosso barcollando fino a loro. Il suo respiro è affannoso e la sua mano è fredda quando la appoggia sulla spalla di Louis per confortarlo. Non guarda Zayn, ma continua a tenere lo sguardo esausto su di lui, un’espressione confusa sul viso.  
“Sono quasi _annegato_ ,” dichiara, ma il modo in cui sbatte lentamente le palpebre gli fa capire che è esausto e confuso.  
“Lo so,” Louis cerca di confortarlo a sua volta. Sa che non è la cosa migliore da dire all’amico date le circostanze, ma non gli viene in mente nient’altro. “Ma non è successo.”  
Liam annuisce, tremando, poi sembra calmarsi notevolmente prima di ricordarsi l’altro suo problema.  
“Louis,” borbotta. “Perché non abbiamo la magia?”  
“Perché siamo sulla Terra,” spiega il giovane accarezzando la testa umida di Liam. “Sembra che dovremmo restare senza i nostri poteri per un po’.”  
Liam aggrotta la fronte.  
“Terra? È lì che volevamo andare, giusto?”  
“Sì,” lo rassicura Louis.  
Niall è ancora raggiante accanto a loro. “Avrei dovuto fidarmi del destino, trova sempre un modo per mettere a posto le cose. È troppo bella per essere soltanto una coincidenza.”  
Louis potrebbe avere qualcosa da dire a riguardo. Non è d’accordo sul fatto che perdere le ali sia una ‘cosa bella’, non importa cosa ne derivi. Preferirebbe cercare di nasconderle piuttosto che doverne farne a meno. Si sente fuori posto senza di esse. Nudo.  
Si morde un labbro per costringersi a tacere, si accontenta di offendere il Cupido all’interno della sua testa. Per ora basterà.  
Liam deve ancora alzare lo sguardo, non ha visto il ragazzo che lo sta fissando con occhi spalancati e incuriositi. Louis scambia uno sguardo preoccupato con Niall, chiedendosi cosa succederà quando Liam se ne accorgerà, dato lo stato mentale in cui si trova in quel momento.  
“Sono davvero stanco,” sussurra Liam respirando pesantemente. “Possiamo solo- riposarci?”  
Louis vuole rispondere rassicurare l’amico, ma viene interrotto prima di poterlo fare, perché Zayn apre la bocca per parlare.  
“Io ti ho visto nei miei sogni.”  
Liam alza immediatamente la testa, sorpreso da quella voce sconosciuta. Nel momento in cui i loro occhi marroni si incontrano, Liam rimane completamente immobile.  
Un silenzio assoluto cala su di loro per alcuni secondi, Liam e Zayn continuano a fissarsi l’un l’altro scioccati, mentre Louis e Niall spostano lo sguardo tra i due ragazzi.  
Poi le ginocchia di Liam cedono all’improvviso e si stringe forte intorno alle sue spalle mentre geme un “Oh, per l’amor di Dio,” chiudendo gli occhi e mostrando un’espressione di pura incredulità.  
Louis pensa che questa sia la faccia di un uomo che ha appena capito di aver avuto una grossa fortuna.   
Comprensibile.  
La fata inciampa leggermente a causa del peso dell’amico, e stringe le braccia attorno a Liam per sostenerlo.  
“Coraggio,” dice accarezzando dolcemente la testa dell’amico. “Va tutto bene, Liam. Respira profondamente, okay? Possiamo farcela.”  
Ad essere onesto, Louis non è del tutto sicuro che Liam possa farcela.  
“Possiamo- sederci?” Balbetta Liam, rendendo chiaro che gli esercizi di respirazione non hanno avuto alcun effetto calmante.  
“È questa la prima impressione che vuoi dargli?” Lo rimprovera Louis, come se fosse una madre infelice, ma aiuta comunque il giovane a sedersi sul terreno. Liam si accascia a terra, come se sentisse un enorme peso sulle spalle, abbassa lo sguardo e seppellisce le mani nella sabbia.  
Il bel volto di Zayn passa dallo stupore alla confusione fino ad arrivare alla preoccupazione. “Sta bene?”  
“Ho solo bisogno di un minuto per riprendermi,” sospira Liam.  
“Ha solo bisogno di un minuto,” ripete Louis, lanciando a Zayn un sorriso rassicurante. “Starà bene, questa situazione è del tutto nuova per lui- sicuramente puoi capirlo.”  
Zayn sembra ascoltare a malapena le sue parole, perché continua a fissare con sguardo preoccupato Liam seduto per terra.  
“Ehi,” sussurra Zayn, chinandosi per avvicinarsi al volto di Liam. “Va tutto bene?”  
Gli occhi di Liam si riaprono di nuovo ad una velocità impressionante quando si rende conto che Zayn si sta rivolgendo a lui, tutto il suo corpo sobbalza verso l’alto e alza la testa per fissare lo sconosciuto.  
Sfortunatamente, Zayn si china un po’ troppo presto e Liam riesce a sbattere la testa sul naso dell’altro ragazzo, facendolo cadere all’indietro. Zayn emette un urlo di dolore e si copre il volto con le mani.  
Se Liam prima sembrava angosciato, ora sembra terrorizzato.  
“ _Merda_!” Esclama alzandosi in piedi, l’instabilità delle sue gambe completamente dimenticata. “Mi dispiace tanto, non volevo-”  
Zayn allunga una mano per agitarla in aria in modo sprezzante, facendo due passi indietro. La sua fronte è aggrottata per l’agonia e quando Louis guarda Liam, il mutaforma sembra completamente inorridito. Potrebbe implodere da un momento all’atro.  
“Mi dispiace.” Prova a dire di nuovo Liam. “Dio, mi dispiace, stai- stai sanguinando?”  
Zayn scuote rapidamente la testa, rimuovendo la mano dal viso e tastandosi il naso un paio di volte per controllare che sia tutto a posto. Sembra stare bene- fortunatamente per lui e per la salute mentale di Liam.  
“Sto- ah, sto bene,” lo rassicura Zayn, bloccando lo sguardo in quello del mutaforma. “Davvero.”  
Liam sembra ancora ansioso, ma il suo corpo si allenta un po’ e abbassa le spalle.  
“Io- okay. Scusami.”  
Zayn non può fare a meno di lanciargli un piccolo sorriso e annuire dolcemente. “Come ti chiami?”  
“Liam,” butta fuori il giovane. “Mi chiamo Liam.”  
“Ciao Liam. Io sono Zayn,” risponde il moro con tono esitante.  
“Lo so,” Liam si blocca, inorridendo di fronte alla possibilità di lasciarsi sfuggire più di quanto dovrebbe dire, e arrossisce vistosamente. “Uh-voglio dire-”  
“Probabilmente dovremmo parlarne?” Niall interrompe la conversazione prima che Liam abbia la possibilità di mettersi in ridicolo. “Insomma, parlare davvero di tutta questa- situazione. Non è esattamente qualcosa che puoi capire in dieci minuti.”  
Zayn si gratta il collo e annuisce, sforzandosi di mantenere il respiro regolare.  
“Lo immaginavo,” risponde.  
Louis è così combattuto. È assolutamente sicuro che non gli sia permesso farlo, è sicuro al cento per cento che stanno infrangendo un centinaio di regole, regole che potrebbero farli uccidere. Niall non dovrebbe farlo. A parte questo, non si è mai sentito così a disagio con il proprio corpo in tutta la sua vita. È così _limitato_ , così pesante e umano; il suo equilibrio è precario e riesce a sentire lo stomaco contorcersi ad ogni passo. Non vuole tutto questo, ha bisogno della magia, ha bisogno delle sue ali.  
“Forse conosci un posto dove potremmo parlare?” Lo esorta Louis.  
Zayn sembra pensarci per qualche secondo. “Vorrei portarvi nel mio appartamento, ma Londra è a due ore da qui e speravo di restare ancora un po’. Inoltre, penso che il mio coinquilino sia a casa e probabilmente avrà… ospiti. Quindi non penso sia l’opzione migliore.”  
“Va tutto bene, parleremo qui, allora,” suggerisce Louis. “Sediamoci sulla sabbia e facciamo una bella chiacchierata.”  
“Farà freddo e sarà gelata,” risponde Zayn. “Siamo in Inghilterra, dopotutto.” Aggiunge come se fosse qualcosa di cui Louis dovrebbe essere a conoscenza.  
“Allora- accendi un fuoco, copriamoci come possiamo, non mi interessa,” si lamenta Louis. “Voglio farla finita così potremmo andare via da qui-”  
“- _non_ ci muoveremo da qui.” Lo interrompe Niall lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Per un po’ resteremo sulla Terra. Abbiamo un sacco di tempo.”  
In quel momento soffia un vento gelido che fa rizzare i peli sulle braccia di Louis e gli fa battere i denti dal freddo.  
“Accendiamo un fuoco,” mormora, decidendo di rimandare quella discussione con Niall in un momento più opportuno. “Ho bisogno di scaldarmi, e qual è il posto più vicino per procurarsi del cibo? Perché sto fottutamente morendo di fame.”  
Louis diventa più scontroso del solito quando è stanco e affamato- quindi? È sicuro che è una cosa che succede a tutti. Ha tutte le ragioni del mondo per sentirsi in questo modo, se deve essere onesto, con tutti i cambiamenti che ha dovuto subire e sopportare. È giustificato.  
Zayn sembra rimuginare per qualche minuto, poi i suoi occhi scuri si illuminano.  
“C’è un posto laggiù dove possiamo scaldarci. Potremmo anche fare gli s’mores,” dice il moro mentre un sorriso gli si allarga sul volto. “Penso proprio che dovremmo fare gli s’mores. Potremmo prendere il treno e cercare un negozio di alimentari, probabilmente ci vorrà mezz’ora. Avremo il tempo per conoscerci meglio.”  
Louis non ha tempo per questo. “Cosa diavolo sono gli s’mores?”  
Zayn interrompe il suo monologo per lanciare a Louis uno sguardo confuso.  
“Non hai mai mangiato gli s’mores?” Chiede con occhi spalancati. I suoi occhi sono così belli che Louis quasi si dimentica di rispondere alla domanda.  
Può solo immaginare quanto sia difficile per Liam riuscire a digerire il fatto che quel ragazzo è la sua anima gemella.  
“No,” dice aggrottando le sopracciglia. “È un’invenzione umana?”  
Zayn sembra inorridito. “Come hai _vissuto_ fino adesso?”  
Louis si limita a scrollare le spalle. Il moro lo guarda incredulo, spostando gli occhi avanti e indietro da Louis a Liam.  
“Siete mai… stati in un negozio di alimentari, allora?” Chiede cauto.  
In risposta riceve due sguardi assenti. “Wow… sono- sono sicuro che più tardi mi direte come sia possibile una cosa del genere, giusto?”  
“Sicuro.” Louis è incuriosito da quello che sta dicendo l’umano. Cos’è un negozio di alimentari? Perché è così necessario andarci?  
Zayn annuisce, respirando affannosamente. Deve essere molto da accettare, per lui. Louis è affascinato dalla calma che riesce a mantenere l’altro ragazzo. O il Paese delle Meraviglie l’ha fottuto completamente, o è semplicemente pazzo. Louis non sa quale tra le due sia l’opzione giusta.  
“Va bene, quindi- Liam, vero?” Zayn indica il mutaforma che si limita ad annuire, gli occhi ancora spalancati mentre fissa l’umano di fronte a lui. Anche Zayn annuisce e si volte verso Louis. “E tu come ti chiami?”  
“Sono Louis,” si presenta, sfoggiando un sorriso accecante. “E lui è Niall.”  
Zayn ricambia timidamente il sorriso poi allunga lo sguardo per fissare qualcosa alle loro spalle.  
“E tu, invece?”  
Louis, per la prima volta dopo il Pantheon, si volta per guardarsi alle spalle e vede Harry. Non si è nemmeno reso conto che lo spirito fosse dietro di lui, ed è improvvisamente curioso di sapere perché il riccio è così terribilmente silenzioso.  
È chiaro che qualcosa non va, a giudicare dall’orrore palese negli occhi dello spirito. Louis quasi sussulta per la sorpresa, perché ha già visto Harry sconvolto, arrabbiato, imbarazzato e abbattuto, ma non l’ha mai visto spaventato.  
È una cosa scioccante da vedere. Il suo intero corpo è immobile, gli occhi verdi sono spalancati e la mascella è rigida. Louis deve lottare per non abbassare la guardia e provare a calmarlo. Sa cosa potrebbe succedere se lo facesse, ed è ancora tutto così confuso che gli viene mal di testa solo a pensarci.  
Non c’è nessuno ‘ciao’ da parte del riccio. Non allunga il braccio per una stretta di mano, non c’è nessun sorriso sul suo volto. Harry mostra soltanto uno sguardo scioccato, come se avesse dimenticato come muovere gli arti.  
Poi sembra rinsavire.  
“Scusatemi,” mormora, e poi si volta bruscamente per allontanarsi prima che qualcuno possa dire una parola.  
Tutti lo fissano sconcertati senza dire nulla, con sguardi accigliati. La confusione palpabile nell’aria.  
È Zayn che rompe il silenzio.  
“Quindi devo immaginare che non gli piaccio molto…?”  
“No!” Gli altri tre parlano contemporaneamente, provando a rassicurare Zayn che non è assolutamente colpa sua, anche se non ne sono del tutto sicuri. “No no, lui è semplicemente Harry, niente di personale-”  
“Sono sicuro che tornerà,” dice Louis, dandogli una pacca sul braccio. “Harry è un po’ irrazionale, lasciamolo stare per ora.”  
Non è sicuro delle sue stesse parole. Una parte di lui vorrebbe davvero correre dietro al riccio e chiedergli cosa succede, ma non può farlo. Louis ha deciso di non parlare mai più con Harry. Se ciò dovesse mai accadere in futuro, deve essere Harry quello che tornerà da lui strisciando per chiedergli scusa, perché Louis sa che è tutta colpa dello spirito quello che è successo tra loro.  
Liam sospira profondamente.  
“Vado da lui per cercare di farlo ragionare?” Propone il ragazzo, fissando Louis come se volesse una sorta di permesso, come se si aspettasse che Louis dica ‘No, vado io.’ Come se Harry fosse in qualche modo di sua proprietà, come se tra loro ci fosse una sorta di connessione.  
Non farà nulla del genere, però. Harry non è un suo problema.  
Quindi scrolla semplicemente le spalle, mostrando una faccia disinvolta. “Non è un mio problema, giusto? Andremo via presto, ha tutto il tempo per superare i suoi problemi.”  
Liam sussulta al pensiero di doversene andare, il sorriso sparisce dal suo volto e Louis si sente subito in colpa.  
“Vado a parlargli,” afferma Liam, prima di correre verso il punto in cui si è fermato lo spirito.  
Lo stomaco di Louis trema un po’, come quando sa di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non si scuserà per questo. Si gratta il collo e si volta per fissare lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Niall. Accidenti.  
“Zayn, ci scuseresti per un secondo?” Domanda Niall molto educatamente, ma con tono quasi aggressivo, e Louis deglutisce perché sa di essere nei guai. Quando Niall perde il sorriso è il segno che sta succedendo qualcosa di serio, Louis l’ha imparato nel breve periodo in cui sono stati insieme.  
Zayn annuisce, un po’ confuso, e così Niall trascina Louis con sé a pochi metri di distanza.  
“Perché continui a dire che vuoi andartene?” Chiede il Cupido non appena sono fuori portata d’orecchio. Il suo solito sorriso non c’è, e Louis si sente a disagio.  
“Perché non dovremmo?” Chiede a sua volta piuttosto che rispondere alla domanda. Insomma, perché dovrebbero restare?  
“Stai scherzando?” Sibila Niall. “No, non dobbiamo andarcene!”  
Che cosa?  
Louis sbatte le palpebre una, due, tre volte, cercando le parole. Cosa significa che Niall non vuole andarsene? Loro _devono_ farlo! Lui non resisterà a lungo sulla Terra.  
“ _Perché no_?” Chiede di nuovo.  
“Perché siamo sulla Terra! _Zayn_ è qui, Louis. Ho lottato perché questa unione accadesse da così tanto tempo. Non ho intenzione di abbandonare l’unica possibilità che ho per farli mettere insieme. Resteremo qui finché non saremo in pericolo di vita.”  
Louis potrebbe svenire da un momento all’altro. La prima volta in cui è lui a volersene andare, decidono improvvisamente di rimanere? Per un periodo di tempo indeterminato?  
Cosa ha fatto Louis per meritare questa ingiustizia?  
“Niall,” dice con tono implorante. “Non mi piace questo posto!”  
“Sei qui da venti minuti, non puoi ancora dare un giudizio. E se lo desideri disperatamente, potrei dirti come trovare il prossimo portale così puoi continuare il viaggio da solo, ma non credo che tu lo voglia, vero?”  
Questo mette a tacere Louis definitivamente, e si rassegna a mordersi un labbro e ad evitare lo sguardo di Niall. No, non vuole viaggiare da solo. Odia ammetterlo, ma è felice di poter fare tutto questo insieme ai suoi nuovi compagni, non importa se per alcuni di loro prova antipatia. Questa avventura lo fa sentire meno piccolo e più un eroe.  
Niall sembra capire quello che sta pensando Louis anche senza ricevere una risposta, e annuisce lentamente.  
“Resteremo qui,” continua a dire il Cupido. “Perché la Terra è un posto sicuro, tre di noi sanno come muoversi, e se portiamo Zayn in un altro universo magico la nostra punizione sarebbe una vita senza fine negli inferi. E infine- non so, vuoi vivere con il peso di sapere che hai separato due anime gemelle?”  
No. Louis non vuole. Specialmente non dopo l’incidente con Sophia che ancora si aggira nella sua mente.  
Decide quindi di mettere tutto da parte per ora, per il bene di Liam. Perché Liam gli piace, perché lo merita più di chiunque altro.  
“Bene,” dice. “Lo farò per Liam. Ma non deve piacermi per forza.”  
Questa sembra la frase perfetta per porre fine alla loro discussione e per far tornare a sorridere Niall. “Non preoccuparti Louis, ho la sensazione che ti piacerà,” dice luminoso. “Ora andiamo a fare la spesa.”  
“Che cos’è un negozio di alimentari, comunque?” Domanda Louis.  
Niall non risponde, quindi la conversazione finisce lì e ritornano da Zayn sorridendo. Il moro sorride ad entrambi poi torna subito a guardare Liam che sta cercando di parlare con Harry. E sta fallendo, a quanto pare.  
Harry non si è ancora spostato di un centimetro. Louis lo guarda provando emozioni contrastanti mentre Liam cerca di comunicare con lui, non riuscendoci evidentemente perché lo spirito non reagisce minimamente alle supplice del mutaforma. Louis si ritrova a voler raggiungere Harry per rimproverarlo di essere così infantile e dirgli di smetterla. Poi si ricorda che ha promesso di non parlare più con il riccio.  
È ovvio che Liam sia sul punto di arrendersi. Ed infatti dopo cinque minuti lo fa; emette un respiro profondo, alza le spalle e si dirige verso di loro con sconfitta.  
“Non riesco ad attirare la sua attenzione in nessun modo,” sussurra scoraggiato. “Penso che dovremmo andare senza di lui.”  
Questo risveglia qualcosa di brutto nel petto di Louis. Non sa cosa potrebbe fare Harry se lo lasceranno da solo.  
“E se se ne andasse?” Protesta Louis. “Se non sappiamo qual è il problema, non possiamo sapere come lo affronterà. E se quando torniamo indietro lui non ci sarà più?”  
Niall aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Se vuoi andare a parlare tu con lui, vai pure Louis.”  
“No!” Scatta il riccio. “Solo… non credo sia una buona idea lasciarlo da solo quando sappiamo così poco. E se si facesse del male?”  
“Ti importa di lui, allora?”  
La voce di Niall è spietata e schietta, ma la cosa orribile è che non è _cattiva_. È una domanda genuina, come se Niall stesse cercando di capirli. Louis non vuole che il Cupido capisca qualcosa, non vuole che trovi qualche connessione tra loro e analizzi i loro comportamenti. Non lo _vuole_.  
Quindi il giovane vorrebbe protestare, ma non può, perché non ha niente da cui difendersi. Sembrerebbe soltanto uno sciocco colpevole a farlo. E non ha bisogno che qualcuno si interessi dei suoi sentimenti in questo momento.  
Così si rende conto che non ha altra scelta se non raccontare una bugia.  
“Non sono una persona cattiva, non voglio che qualcuno si faccia del male,” mormora così piano che ha quasi paura che nessuno lo abbia sentito. “Bene allora, facci strada Zayn.”  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Il negozio di alimentari si chiama Tesco, e Louis ne è affascinato.  
Odia ammetterlo, ma si sente in questo modo da quando hanno lasciato la spiaggia. Zayn ha dato a Niall la sua giacca di pelle per coprire le sue ali, poi sono andati sottoterra per prendere una cosa che si chiama ‘metropolitana’ – che non è affatto una specie di luogo apocalittico per le anime perdute, ma un modo per viaggiare _sottoterra_ – e lui è completamente affascinato.  
È tutto così nuovo e travolgente per Louis. Ci sono così _tante_ cose, così tante persone e così tanto rumore- così tanto _cibo_. Tanto cibo tutto raccolto in un unico posto. Quindi è del tutto comprensibile che sia stupito.  
Sta camminando dietro Zayn con Liam al suo fianco e Niall a chiudere il gruppo.  
Forse la Terra non è poi così male, dopotutto. Un posto che contiene negozi di alimentari non può essere così brutto. Forse può viverci per un po’ di tempo.  
“Okay,” Zayn cammina casualmente lungo i corridoi alla ricerca di qualcosa. “Avremo bisogno di crackers, marshmallow e cioccolato.”  
Louis conosce solo uno degli ingredienti appena nominati, ma se è coinvolto il cioccolato, allora deve essere per forza qualcosa di buono. Il suo umore è decisamente migliore rispetto a quando sono arrivati, e ora si sente eccitato. Le cose si stanno evolvendo in meglio.  
Guarda Liam che sta fissando malinconicamente la schiena di Zayn mentre il ragazzo prende un pacchetto di plastica con un contenuto bianco e soffice all’interno.  
“È così _bello_ , Louis,” geme il mutaforma. “Cosa faccio?”  
Louis non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. “Non dovresti chiederlo a Niall? È lui l’esperto, dopotutto.”  
“L’ho fatto, e ha detto che non mi dirà nulla.” Borbotta l’amico, e la fata nota che Liam sta davvero facendo il broncio come un bambino piccolo e gli viene da ridacchiare.  
“Allora immagino che dovrai capirlo da solo. Ma se ti fa sentire meglio, sembri piacergli parecchio.”  
Liam ovviamente cerca di nascondere un sorriso coprendosi il volto con il braccio. “Lo pensi davvero?”  
Louis sorride ampiamente e accarezza piano la schiena di Liam. “Sì, davvero.”  
“Liam!” Esclama improvvisamente Zayn. “Puoi, ah- aiutarmi un secondo?”  
Liam spalanca gli occhi, ancora una volta sorpreso dal fatto che Zayn l’abbia notato, e abbandona Louis per avvicinarsi al moro. Zayn tiene tra le mani un pacco di crackers, del cioccolato, marshmallow e un pacchetto di tovagliolini e sembra essere in difficoltà. Avrebbe dovuto prendere uno di quei cestini di plastica all’ingresso, pensa Louis.  
Prima che abbia la possibilità di reagire, Niall è al suo fianco, un sorrisetto compiaciuto sulle labbra mentre guarda Liam camminare.  
“Aspetta…” sussurra.  
Louis sta per chiedere cosa dovrebbe aspettare, ma proprio mentre apre la bocca, Liam _inciampa_ nel nulla e va a sbattere contro Zayn, facendogli cadere tutto sul pavimento.  
“Liam è davvero così goffo o sei tu che stai giocando con lui?” Borbotta Louis, sopprimendo un sorrisetto. “Perché questo non dovrebbe essere fisicamente possibile.”  
Niall ridacchia. “Sto facendo il mio lavoro.”  
Liam, ovviamente, inizia a scusarsi prima ancora di aver raggiunto il pavimento.  
“Ehi, ehi, sto bene,” dice Zayn sopra il flusso ininterrotto di scuse da parte di Liam. “È una tua caratteristica cercare di mettere fuori combattimento le persone che hai appena conosciuto?”  
Il sorriso del moro è giocoso, e Louis è sicuro che Liam rovinerà questo tentativo di flirtare con altre scuse inutili.  
Tuttavia, Liam lo sorprende perché risponde “Lo faccio solo con persone belle.”  
Ovviamente non è pianificato e Louis può immaginare quanto siano spalancati gli occhi di Liam in quel preciso momento. Il commento fa arrossire Zayn, che distoglie lo sguardo imbarazzato, mordendosi un labbro. Louis la considera una vittoria.  
“Bravo, Liam,” fischia Niall, visibilmente impressionato.  
“Il mio ragazzo,” sospira la fata con tono tragico. “È cresciuto e fa innamorare tutti i ragazzi. Mi viene da piangere.”  
“Anche a me,” concorda Niall, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per confortarlo. “Prima che tu te ne accorga, andranno ad un appuntamento e condivideranno i vestiti, oltre a baciarsi in luoghi pubblici.”  
Louis arriccia il naso. “Non rovinare questo momento.”  
Niall si limita a ridere mentre iniziano a camminare verso la coppia che è riuscita a raccogliere il cibo dal pavimento.  
“Avete tutto ciò che ci serve?” Chiede loro Niall, gli occhi che luccicano.  
Liam lancia uno sguardo verso Zayn che annuisce.  
“Sì, penso di sì.”  
Louis lascia vagare lo sguardo per il corridoio per pura curiosità, ma si ferma quando nota una cosa particolarmente intrigante.  
“ _Nutella_? Che cos’è?”  
“Oh,” Zayn aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Crema al cioccolato e nocciole. La puoi mettere sul pane, pasticcini, cose del genere. È molto buona.”  
“Oddio.” Louis non può lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione, perché quella è un’invenzione sbalorditiva. Potrebbe diventare la sua cosa preferita in assoluto. Lui ama il cioccolato e adora le nocciole. “È come… la consistenza è come quella di una pastella per biscotti? Ma sa di cioccolato e nocciole?”  
Louis ama la pastella dei biscotti.  
“Uh, sicuro. Immagino si possa definire così,” risponde Zayn, visibilmente divertito dal comportamento della fata. “Posso comprartene un barattolo, se vuoi.”  
Louis rimane a bocca aperta, gli occhi lucidi per lo stupore sono una risposta sufficiente.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Se le persone lo guardano in modo strano mentre si stringe un barattolo di Nutella al petto durante il viaggio di ritorno verso la spiaggia, a Louis non importa.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Harry non si è mosso. È ancora seduto nel punto esatto in cui l’hanno lasciato, e Louis emette un sospiro di sollievo che non si è reso conto di stare trattenendo.  
“Vado a preparare il fuoco,” dice Zayn guardando Liam. “Vuoi- vuoi venirmi ad aiutare?”  
Liam spalanca gli occhi, come se per lui fosse assolutamente impensabile che Zayn cerchi il suo aiuto. “Io- certo! Voglio dire, sì. Mi piacerebbe.”  
Zayn si limita a sorridere ed entrambi si incamminano verso il punto in cui si può accendere il fuoco. Le loro braccia si toccano leggermente e Louis sospira soddisfatto.  
“L’amore è una cosa così bella,” afferma con tono sognante.  
“Il loro lo è sul serio,” concorda Niall. “Allora, uhm- è bello vedere che Harry ha deciso di restare, vero?”  
Louis sa dove vuole andare a parare il Cupido.  
“Per favore, non iniziare.”  
Niall geme frustrato e intreccia le dita in un gesto implorante. “Oh, andiamo Louis, provaci almeno?”  
Louis trascina il dito sulla sabbia e inizia a disegnare delle spirali. “Non riesco a capire perché non puoi provarci tu.”  
“Sappiamo entrambi che non mi ascolterà.”  
“Allora manda Zayn, forse ci riesce. Sembra essere lui il problema, dopotutto.”  
“ _Louis_.”  
“Non lo farò Niall!”  
Niall geme di nuovo, frustrato, passandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli.  
“Quando la smetterai di comportarti così e ammetterai che tieni davvero a lui? Perché ti conosco da dodici ore e l’ho già capito.”  
“ _Va bene_!” Sbotta Louis, alzandosi bruscamente e fissando il Cupido. “Ci proverò, basta che smetti di parlare. E non darmi la colpa se le cose peggioreranno.”  
Detto questo e senza aspettare alcuna risposta, si incammina verso l’altra estremità della spiaggia dove si trova seduto lo spirito, immobile e silenzioso mentre guarda le onde che si infrangono sulla riva. Louis si ferma per un momento, sospira e cerca di mettere da parte la rabbia e la frustrazione. Niall sta rendendo l’intera faccenda più grande di quanto non sia.  
È solo che- il cupido _vede_ così tanto. Liam, al contrario, è ignaro di tutto ciò che sta succedendo, e Louis quasi si ritrova ad invidiarlo. Questo è- è diverso. Tutto questo è nuovo e si sente frustrato, vulnerabile, e lui non vuole affrontare il significato del suo rapporto con Harry. Vuole andare avanti come se fosse la normalità e ignorare le domande che gli affollano la mente e che lo spingono a riflettere su quello che sta facendo, e Niall sta rendendo le cose difficili.  
Louis scuote la testa e respira profondamente un paio di volte, poi si siede accanto ad Harry sulla sabbia umida.  
Non sa cosa dire. Non ha voglia di parlare con lo spirito, se deve essere completamente onesto, e non sa nemmeno se riuscirà a guardarlo negli occhi dopo quello che hanno fatto, quindi rimane in silenzio, cercando di rendersi il più piccolo possibile.  
Harry non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre, si limita a fissare l’orizzonte dove il cielo sta diventando dorato e sfuma dolcemente dall’azzurro all’arancione al viola scuro.  
Louis cerca una frase adatta per iniziare la conversazione. Qualcosa di diretto ma utile, qualcosa di leggero ma serio allo stesso tempo. Qualcosa che possa far riflettere Harry.  
“Mi piacciono molto i tramonti,” è tutto ciò che dice.  
Harry continua a non guardarlo, ma riesce a vedere le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi. “Va bene.”  
“È una di quelle cose che mi rendono felice, sai? Perché sai che c’è sempre. È costante. Voglio dire, ultimamente è stato tutto così incasinato. Siamo stati brutalmente sbattuti tra diversi mondi, abbiamo incontrato persone nuove e abbiamo visto come altre creature vivono le loro vite, ed è tutto molto eccitante ma- dopo un po’ perdi la testa, impazzisci. Si perde il controllo.” Louis continua a divagare per riempire il silenzio. “Ma il sole tramonta ancora da qualche parte. Il tempo scorre sempre allo stesso ritmo, indipendentemente da ciò che facciamo. La natura e la vita vanno avanti, non importa quanto le cose siano confuse, disordinate o difficili intorno a te. Non si ferma mai, è costante. E penso- penso che questa sia una bella cosa.”  
Si ferma per un momento ed Harry sbuffa, continuando a guardare dritto davanti a sé.  
“Che saggio che sei. C’era un punto nel tuo discorso, oppure…?”  
“No, non proprio,” risponde Louis. “Sono soltanto molto entusiasta della vita e della natura che ci circonda.”  
“Lo sei.” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo ma Louis vede un debole sorriso sul suo volto. Sorrido che però sparisce immediatamente, e il viso torna ad essere privo di qualsiasi emozione.  
“Allora,” inizia a dire Louis, ma Harry lo interrompe subito dopo.  
“So cosa stai facendo,” dice stanco. “Per favore, lasciami in pace.”  
“È divertente che tu lo sappia, perché non so nemmeno io cosa sto facendo,” ribatte il castano. “Avevo deciso di non parlarti ma, a quanto pare, sei così difficile da capire che Niall mi ha costretto.”  
Harry non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. “Perché avevi deciso di non parlarmi più?”  
Il riccio lo sta facendo per evitare di parlare l’argomento di cui in realtà dovrebbero discutere, e Louis sente le orecchie surriscaldarsi.  
“Lo _sai perché_.”  
“Ah, è una reazione un po’ eccessiva, non credi?”  
“Non penso.”  
“Tu sei attraente, io sono attraente. E boom, ecco fatto. È soltanto un bacio, comunque.”  
Louis sussulta quando lo spirito menziona il bacio, e non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ ferito per la banalità con cui Harry parla del loro incidente. Ovviamente non è niente di importante, specialmente non per Harry, che di sicuro fa questo genere di cose soltanto per passare il tempo- ma comunque. Louis non vuole essere ‘solo un bacio’ per qualcuno, anche se quel qualcuno è Harry.  
È determinato a non far vedere all’altro ragazzo quanto c’è rimasto male, però.  
“Cosa ti infastidisce?” Dice quindi.  
Harry lascia che il rumore delle onde che si infrangono sulla riva riempia il silenzio tra loro, e Louis lo guarda stringere la mascella mentre pensa a cosa rispondere.  
“Non posso stare con Zayn,” dice infine il riccio.  
“Cosa? Perché?”  
“Questo non è importante. Ciò che è importante è che non posso restare nei paraggi quando c’è anche Zayn. E se lo volete tenere con voi… allora io starò bene anche da solo.”  
“Certo che è importante il motivo!” Louis non può fare a meno di alzare la voce, sente la frustrazione invadergli il petto. “Dovrei semplicemente avvicinarmi a lui e dirgli ‘senza offesa, so che hai appena trovato la tua animale gemella, ma ho bisogno che tu te ne vada perché me l’ha detto Harry’? Non lo farò mai.”  
“Beh, mi dispiace per te,” ribatte il riccio. “Trova un modo per risolvere la situazione perché io non verrò con voi.”  
“Sei davvero disposto a fare questo a Liam?”  
“Questo non ha niente a che fare con Liam.”  
“Certo che ha a che fare con lui!”  
Le sue parole hanno un certo effetto sullo spirito, qualcosa di doloroso lampeggia negli occhi di Harry. “Non intendevo causare tutto questo.”  
“Comunque, cosa ti ha fatto Zayn? Sembra così carino.”  
“Non puoi capire, non è questo il problema.”  
“Allora qual è?”  
“È uno dei _miei_ _umani_.” Harry stringe i pugni e poi li riapre mentre gira la testa in direzione di Louis per fissarlo con uno sguardo infuriato, e sarebbe terrificante se non sembrasse così tanto disperato. “Una volta è andato in viaggio con un paio di amici in Grecia, qua sulla Terra. Ho _lavorato_ con lui, Louis, ho- ho visto tutte le piccole crepe della sua mente, ho sentito tutto il suo dolore e non riusciva a liberarsene nemmeno in vacanza. Conosco tutti i suoi ricordi, i suoi segreti più oscuri, sono entrato nella sua vita per causargli dolore e me ne sono andato prima di conoscerlo per davvero e _ora_ -”  
La sua voce si spezza sull’ultima parola e distoglie lo sguardo, l’umiliazione evidente nel modo in cui abbassa le spalle.  
“Non hai mai affrontato le conseguenze del tuo lavoro, vero?” Chiede Louis dolcemente.  
“Non ho mai dovuto farlo.”  
Non ha mai dovuto farlo. Louis medita su questa affermazione con stupore- ma anche con un accenno di comprensione. Perché ha senso, forse. Harry non si è mai sentito male o in colpa per le sue azioni fino ad adesso, non necessariamente perché gli piace infliggere dolore, ma perché non ha mai visto il quadro più ampio.  
Questa non è una scusa, certo, ma è qualcosa con cui Louis può lavorare. È qualcosa che può usare per avvicinarsi allo spirito e aiutarlo a stare bene.  
“Per favore, non scappare allora,” è quello che risponde Louis.  
“Devo farlo,” risponde il riccio. “Non posso affezionarmi ai miei clienti. Soprattutto non con un lavoro come il mio. Sai cosa succederebbe se diventassi amico di ogni singola persona con cui lavoro? Diventerei _pazzo_.”  
“Non hai visto il modo in cui Liam lo guarda. Temo che non abbiamo altra scelta, Harry. Deve restare con noi. Inoltre, penso… penso che sarebbe una buona cosa per te provare ad essergli amico.”  
“Una buona cosa per me?” Urla Harry per poi lasciarsi andare ad una risata quasi malefica, fissandolo con uno sguardo incredulo. “Non capisci- la vita di Zayn fa _schifo_. È orfano. Nessuno sa chi siano i suoi veri genitori. È passato attraverso diverse famiglie affidatarie, alcune lo hanno trattato in un modo terribile. Il dolore pulsa in ogni parte del suo corpo e ogni volta che lo guardo in viso- vedo i suoi peggiori ricordi, tutti i suoi errori e i suoi traumi e- non sarebbe un bene per me stargli vicino, e non sarebbe un bene nemmeno per lui.”  
“Forse non quella parte,” ammette Louis. “Capisco cosa vuoi dire, ma potrebbe essere utile stare insieme a lui per riuscire a superare il tutto. Per vederlo avere un lieto fine nonostante tutto.”  
Harry chiude la bocca, restando in silenzio. Louis riesce quasi a percepire tutti i pensieri che rimbalzano dentro quella testa riccia e decide di lasciarlo riflettere in pace.  
Quindi guarda di nuovo l’oceano, contando le onde che si infrangono a riva. È rimasto in silenzio per così tanto tempo che sussulta sorpreso quando Harry si alza improvvisamente in piedi, togliendosi la sabbia dai jeans neri.  
“Continuerai a stare seduto qua ancora per molto, allora?” Domanda lo spirito a Louis. Harry ha ancora la mascella tesa e cerca di sembrare disinvolto, ma la fata riesce a vedere un accenno di determinazione nel suo sorrisetto.  
Un sorriso compiaciuto gli esplode sul volto mentre si alza da terra e inizia a camminare dietro il riccio.  
Si uniscono silenziosamente ai tre ragazzi intorno al fuoco; Harry lancia a Zayn un sorriso esitante e una stretta di mano, Niall invece sussurra un ‘grazie’ rivolto a Louis. Come se lui fosse una specie di Dio che riesce a fare miracoli.  
E insomma, diciamo che è consapevole di essere l’unico a cui Harry dà ascolto. È una sensazione che mette radici nel suo corpo facendolo sentire potente e orgoglioso, e questo lo spaventa un po’. È stato l’unico che è riuscito a far sentire meglio Harry, l’unico al quale il riccio ha raccontato i suoi problemi, l’unico di cui si è fidato, e tutto questo lo fa sentire bene, ed è dannatamente fantastico sapere che qualcuno si fida di lui.  
Soprattutto Harry, dice una vocina nella sua testa. Soprattutto Harry, che non si fida mai di nessuno.  
“Allora Zayn,” inizia a dire Niall, interrompendo i pensieri di Louis. “Speravo che i tuoi ricordi venissero eliminati una volta uscito dal Paese delle Meraviglie, o che almeno credessi che fosse stato tutto un sogno. Ma sembra che non sia successo dal momento che stai prendendo la nostra esistenza in modo molto pacato e tranquillo.”  
Zayn sussulta un po’ alla menzione del Paese delle Meraviglie, aggrotta la fronte e si morde un labbro. “Era solo… troppo reale per essere un sogno. Ricordo troppe cose e troppo intensamente, semplicemente- non può essere stato un sogno. Ricordo di essere arrivato lì, di aver incontrato tutte queste persone, di essermi messo nei guai, e poi finalmente di aver trovato un portale e quando- quando l’ho attraversato, mi sono svegliato. Mi sono persino svegliato con un taglio sul braccio che mi sono fatto con una lancia delle carte da gioco, eppure ero lì nel mio letto, nella stessa posizione in cui mi sono addormentato. Come è _possibile_?”  
Tutti i presenti spalancano gli occhi e fissano increduli Zayn, che sembra molto a disagio.  
“Tu- sei scappato da solo?” Chiede Niall, gli occhi aperti e confusi. “Attraverso un portale?”  
“Sì, credo di sì.”  
“E sei finito qui? Sulla Terra?”  
“A quanto pare…”  
Un silenzio teso ed incredulo cala sul gruppo, mentre l’informazione penetra nelle loro menti.  
“Beh. Penso sia andata in questo modo,” inizia a spiegare Niall. “Qualcuno ti ha mandato nel Paese delle Meraviglie. È una mossa molto, molto pericolosa, poiché la tua presenza in quel mondo potrebbe causare un grave squilibrio, essendo tu un essere umano della Terra e visto che Il Paese delle Meraviglie nasce grazie all’immaginazione dei tuoi simili. Tuttavia, tu avresti dovuto seguire Liam, Harry e Louis quando li hai visti, e poi viaggiare con loro. Ma non è andato esattamente come previsto. Quindi io – _qualcuno_ – è andato fuori di testa per questo motivo, perché sei stato lasciato al tuo destino nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Ma a quanto pare non avevi bisogno di aiuto perché tu… sei scappato. Attraverso un portale. E sei _tornato_ sulla Terra. Non ho idea di come un umano possa avere tanta fortuna, il destino deve essere dalla tua parte.”  
Quando Niall smette di parlare, scuote la testa e continua a fissare Zayn come se fosse un enigma da risolvere. Zayn, nel frattempo, non sembra meno confuso rispetto a qualche minuto prima.  
“Qualcuno ti ha mai detto che dare un senso alle cose potrebbe non essere la tua migliore qualità?” Domanda il moro, e Louis non può fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.  
“Mi piaci,” esclama felice.  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo. “Non prendermi in giro, amico. Possiedo poteri che nemmeno immagini.”  
“Quali _sono_ i tuoi poteri?”  
“Sono-” inizia Niall, ma si ferma improvvisamente. Louis immagina che l’amico non può dire a Zayn qual è il suo lavoro, perché il ragazzo probabilmente scoprirebbe che Liam è la sua anima gemella. E questo probabilmente forzerebbe le cose tra i due ragazzi. La loro chimica non sarebbe naturale. “Non posso dirlo, mi dispiace.”  
Zayn aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ma avrei dovuto incontrarvi tutti, giusto? Perché?”  
Niall si gratta il collo, e Louis riesce a vedere le sue rotelle girare per trovare una risposta adeguata.  
“Alcune cose che vuole il destino sono un mistero anche per noi,” dice alla fine il biondo. “Immagino che lo capiremo, più avanti.”  
Non è propriamente una bugia, e la risposta non sembra turbare Zayn. Dopotutto, come potrebbe un mortale mettere in discussione ciò che dice una creature immortale?  
“È tutto vero, allora?” Domanda Zayn, cambiando argomento rapidamente. “Ci sono altri mondi?”  
Louis sospira profondamente perché _come fa Zayn a sapere queste cose_ \- ma Niall si limita ad annuire.  
“Tutto quello che hai letto nei libri è vero. Io sono Romano, Louis è norreno mentre Liam viene da Grimm. Harry invece è greco.”  
E questo ha senso, il fatto che Zayn abbia già letto di loro su qualche libro. Louis ricorda che sua madre gli aveva raccontato che gli umani della Terra avevano bisogno di sapere, di credere in qualcosa, affinché i mondi potessero andare avanti. Ovviamente queste storie devono essere raccontate nei libri perché il tutto continui a funzionare correttamente.  
E Louis immagina che Zayn sia uno che crede a questo genere di cose, perché in quel momento sembra un bambino la mattina di Natale. Sul volto non ha nessuna preoccupazione, nessuna ansia – solo pura eccitazione e gioia. I suoi occhi sono luminosi.  
“Lo sapevo, _cazzo_ ,” esclama il moro ridacchiando, allontanando il marshmallow dal fuoco per incastrarlo nel mezzo di due crackers. “Io – io _sapevo_ che fossero troppo complicate e piene di dettagli per essere soltanto delle storie. _Cazzo_.”  
Il moro guarda i tre ragazzi con occhi attenti e curiosi. “Nessuno di vuoi può dirmi cosa siete? Perché mi piacerebbe tanto saperlo. Ho letto tutto quello che c’è da sapere, niente può scioccarmi.”  
Liam annuisce e parla per primo senza nemmeno esitare, ovviamente desideroso di accontentare Zayn. “Io sono un mutaforma.”  
Il sorriso di Zayn si allarga e mostra una fila di denti bianchissimi. “Che tipo?”  
“Un lupo,” Liam si gratta il collo, imbarazzato. “Ma non sono sicuro che vada bene per me. Non sono abbastanza coraggioso.”  
“Penso che si adatti perfettamente a te,” risponde Zayn. “Hai deciso tu di fare questo viaggio, vero?”  
“Sì, immagino di sì,” concorda il giovane.  
“Beh, questo significa essere coraggiosi.”  
Liam volta la testa per incrociare gli occhi del moro, e il sorriso che gli si apre sul volto fa tremare il cuore di Louis.  
Fanculo a tutti quelli che hanno provato a convincerlo che l’amore non è bello.  
Poi arriva il suo turno, e Louis afferma con orgoglio di essere una fata della natura. È un po’ amareggiato quando parla delle sue ali attualmente inesistenti, perché non è mai stato senza di esse prima di quel momento. E poi è il turno di Harry, e il giovane guarda preoccupato il solco che si forma sulla fronte del riccio. Sbatte leggermente il ginocchio contro quello di Harry per incoraggiarlo – anche se dovrebbe mostrarsi indifferente, anche se non dovrebbe più fare cose del genere – ed Harry si morde un labbro prima di parlare.  
“Uhm, sono uno spirito del dolore,” dice lentamente, osservando la reazione di Zayn.  
Il sorriso di Zayn si spegne un po’ mentre si rende conto di cosa significa ciò che ha detto il riccio. Perché se il moro ha davvero letto tutto quello che c’è da sapere sugli altri mondi, sa sicuramente cosa fa uno spirito del dolore. Anche se non può sapere che Harry ha lavorato con lui, ne sa abbastanza per capire che il giovane può leggere, classificare e usare tutto il suo dolore a suo piacimento con un singolo sguardo.  
“Bene.” Chiede il moro, stringendo le labbra. “È… bello?”  
“Non proprio, no,” risponde Harry, impassibile. “Non preoccuparti, però. Non ti farò nulla.”  
Zayn deglutisce e annuisce. Ci sarebbero tantissime cose da dire, Louis può quasi toccare fisicamente tutte le parole che non sono state dette ma che vorrebbero disperatamente uscire; tuttavia, Zayn non sembra aver voglia di discutere dei dettagli di fronte a tutti loro, e la breve risposta di Harry sembra voler dire la stessa cosa.  
Louis pensa che se mai riusciranno a superare ciò che è accaduto tra di loro, potrebbero quasi diventare amici. Vuole fare del suo meglio per aiutarli ad andare d’accordo, perché sarebbe un bene per entrambi.  
“Allora, uh,” Zayn ricomincia a parlare una volta che il silenzio diventa troppo teso. “Cosa ci fate qui tutti insieme? Voglio dire… Liam non dovrebbe essere sulla Terra, giusto? Cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Oh,” Niall sorride imbarazzato. “Bella storia. I portali sono guasti. Non possiamo decidere dove andare perché sono i portali a decidere dove farci atterrare.”  
Gli occhi di Zayn si spalancano, sorpresi per la prima volta dall’inizio della conversazione.  
“Pensavo che fosse- beh, impossibile?”  
“Oh, credimi,” mormora Louis. “Nemmeno noi sappiamo come sia potuto succedere. Nessuno lo sa.”  
Zayn aggrotta le sopracciglia, riflettendo per qualche secondo prima di voltarsi per prendere un grosso libro appoggiato sulla panca al suo fianco. Louis si è chiesto cosa fosse effettivamente quel libro, e ora riesce a leggerne il titolo; ‘ _Mitologia degli universi_ – _guida completa_.’ Zayn inizia a sfogliare rapidamente le pagine, gli occhi concentrati sul vortice di lettere e spazi.  
“C’è un intero capitolo sui portali qui,” spiega rapidamente. “La loro storia, le loro funzioni, vecchie leggende correlate- praticamente tutto ciò che dovreste sapere.”  
“Dannazione” borbotta Harry. “Gli esseri umani della Terra vengono istruiti sul nostro sistema di viaggio molto più di noi.”  
Louis pensa la stessa cosa. Gli piacerebbe un sacco avere un libro come quello di Zayn. L’avrebbe letto in una notte, curioso com’è, pur di capire quello che sta succedendo. Quasi lo irrita il fatto che Zayn sembri saperne più di loro sui diversi mondi.  
“Ah, qui!” Esclama Zayn e si ferma ad una pagina. “Non pensate che possa avere a che fare con le centrali elettriche? Le avete già controllate?”  
Harry è improvvisamente teso al suo fianco, nello stesso momento in cui Niall fa uscire un “Oh” prolungato, e Louis non capisce più niente. Guarda Liam per avere conferma che non è il solo a non capirci niente, prova a cercare conforto negli occhi da cucciolo dell’amico che guizzano tra i presenti.  
 _“Ogni mondo ha una centrale elettrica,”_ legge Zayn. _“La centrale elettrica è un luogo, un edificio, o un qualunque tipo di opera di rilievo che simboleggia ciascuno di tutti i mondi. Contiene ogni potere magico che ogni Dio o Dea rappresentano, legando insieme un campo di forza in cui la magia scorre e fiorisce. È la ragione per cui la magia ha la capacità di funzionare nei nostri mondi perché, proprio come tutto il resto, non puoi crearlo dal nulla. Hai bisogno di strumenti e materiale di base- e hai bisogno di una fonte. Variando da mondo a mondo, la centrale elettrica contiene diverse quantità di poteri magici basati su ciò che è necessario in quell’universo. Una volta che un tipo di magia viene sottoposto ad una centrale elettrica, rimarrà lì per sempre. L'unica eccezione a questa regola sono i poteri che creano fulmini ed elettricità, che devono essere regolabili poiché rappresentano la funzione dei portali, e i portali - come accennato in precedenza - vengono costantemente spostati, rimossi o rinnovati._ ”  
Chiude il libro con un tonfo, guardando gli altri tre in attesa. “E se qualcuno avesse manomesso la centrale elettrica?”  
Harry non dice una parola. Niall, d’altra parte, ha l’aspetto di qualcuno a cui hanno appena consegnato la soluzione ad ogni suo singolo problema su un piatto d’argento.  
“ _Zayn_!” Dice ad alta voce. “Sei un genio! Come mai nessuno ci ha pensato prima? Dobbiamo dire alle persone giuste di indagare.”  
“E come faremo?” Chiede Harry. “Siamo sulla Terra. A chi dovremmo dirlo? Chi può fare la differenza?”  
Il sorriso di Niall svanisce. “Fanculo, hai ragione. Merda. Dovremmo cercare qualcuno in questo mondo.”  
La conversazione a quel punto procede a gran velocità- Niall e Zayn sono presi dalla discussione sui portali, e Liam sembra così preso da Zayn che non nota lo strano comportamento del riccio. Louis tuttavia, quando nessun altro gli presta attenzione, si rivolge direttamente allo spirito.  
“Sai molto più di quanto vuoi farci credere,” sussurra, e non è una domanda.  
Harry lo fissa e Louis può vedere la sua mascella contrarsi e aprirsi.  
“Non so niente che possa aiutarci,” risponde il riccio, scandendo bene ogni parola per sottolineare il fatto che non aggiungerà altro. “E questo è ciò che conta.”  
Louis sbuffa e scuote la testa. Un giorno, pensa, riuscirà a tirare fuori la verità dalla bocca dello spirito.  
Rivolge nuovamente l’attenzione su Zayn e Niall, e il moro sembra abbattuto e triste.  
“Quindi dovrete partire prima del previsto?” Chiede.  
Niall annuisce. “Può darsi. Mi dispiace davvero, Zayn. Prometto che farò del mio meglio per restare sulla Terra il più a lungo possibile, e prometto che troverò un modo per incontrarci di nuovo non appena i portali saranno sistemati.”  
Le ultime parole del biondo hanno un tono amaro, e Louis capisce che questa situazione deve essere particolarmente stressante per il Cupido. È come se il destino stesse giocando contro di lui, trascinandolo verso il suo obiettivo per poi spingerlo di nuovo al punto di partenza. Si sente quasi male per lui.  
Zayn annuisce, guardandosi le mani incrociate in grembo. “Rimarrete per un po’ però, giusto? Un paio di giorni almeno. Quindi abbiamo tempo?”  
“Sì, certo,” lo interrompe Louis prima che Niall possa dire qualcosa. “Abbiamo un po’ di tempo. Possiamo restare, giusto ragazzi?”  
Niall gli rivolge un sorriso grato, e Zayn e Liam si rianimano entrambi quando sentono le sue parole. Harry rimane in silenzio, ma Louis vuole rimanere arrabbiato con lui ancora un po’, quindi non gli importa del suo parere.  
“Dovrai insegnarci tutto ciò che sai sulla vita sulla Terra,” suggerisce Louis. “Muoio dalla voglia di saperlo.”  
“Certo,” risponde Zayn sorridendo. “Potresti iniziare assaggiando uno s’mores, che ne dici?”  
E dopo ciò, Zayn mostra a Louis come cuocere perfettamente un marshmallow – le prime due volte lo brucia troppo e si sente sempre più frustrato – poi riesce finalmente a cuocerlo correttamente e a metterlo tra due crackers e il cioccolato.  
Louis osserva sospettoso il dolcetto nella sua mano, studiando i rivoli bianchi che scorrono dai lati. Alla fine però, se lo infila in bocca tutto in una volta sola, e i suoi occhi si spalancano immediatamente modo comico, un gemito di piacere esce dalle sue labbra.  
Gli s’mores potrebbero essere la cosa migliore che abbia mai assaggiato in tutta la sua vita.  
Sta iniziando a capire lo sguardo inorridito che gli ha lanciato Zayn quando lui e Liam gli hanno detto di non averli mai assaggiati. Ora lo capisce, perché non sa come ha fatto a vivere fino a quel momento senza aver assaggiato quel dolcetto fenomenale, che lascia un sapore fresco sulla lingua e le labbra appiccicose.  
È come se tutto quello che ha vissuto fino al momento in cui il primo pezzetto di marshmallow sciolto gli ha toccato la punta della lingua, non contasse più nulla. Riesce a pensare soltanto alla bontà di quello che sta mangiando. Non sa nemmeno se le persone intorno a lui stanno conversando, l’unica cosa su cui riesce a concentrarsi sono quei dolcetti pieni di zucchero e gioia.  
Accanto a lui, Harry è seduto e lo sta fissando.  
Ha le spalle tese e sta fissando la striscia bianca e appiccicosa di marshmallow che Louis non è ancora riuscito a leccarsi dalle labbra. Il giovane è troppo preso dalla fantastica sensazione sulle sue papille gustative per notare qualcosa, ma Niall certamente non rimane indifferente. Il Cupido smette di ascoltare il timido tentativo di conversazione tra Liam e Zayn per osservare ciò che sta succedendo tra i due, un sorrisetto che si allarga sul suo volto.  
“Questa,” riesce a dire Louis continuando a mangiare. “È la mia cosa _preferita_ in assoluto.”  
Finisce il suo quarto s’mores e si succhia le dita per pulirle, emettendo uno schiocco con la bocca ogni volta che finisce di leccare un dito. Harry deglutisce a vuoto.  
Quando Louis si tuffa sul quinto s’mores, aspettando con impazienza che il marshmallow si sciolga sul fuoco, Harry si schiarisce la gola per parlare.  
“Probabilmente dovresti stare attento, folletto,” suggerisce. “Continua a mangiare e potresti fare indigestione di marshmallow, o soffocare.”  
Louis la prende all’istante come una sfida, e si volta per stabilire un contatto visivo con lo spirito per poi mettere in bocca tutto il dolcetto, masticando con enfasi.  
“Va bene,” scrolla le spalle dopo aver ingoiato il tutto, ignaro del luccichio negli occhi del riccio che mette in mostra un diverso tipo di fame. “Comunque non soffocherò, ho un buon riflesso faringeo.”  
E fedele alla sua parola, Louis non vomita e non si sente male, cosa che non succede ad Harry visto che passa i successivi trenta secondi a cercare di fermare un attacco di tosse isterico.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Siamo arrivate sulla Terra, abbiamo incontrato Zayn e Louis ed Harry sono tornati i soliti idioti. Passeranno un po' di tempo sulla terra, secondo voi cosa succederà? Fateci sapere le vostre impressioni su #CollisionFF o attraverso una recensione.  
A sabato prossimo, Sil&Chia  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivate sulla Terra, abbiamo incontrato Zayn e Louis ed Harry sono tornati i soliti idioti. Passeranno un po' di tempo sulla terra, secondo voi cosa succederà? Fateci sapere le vostre impressioni su #CollisionFF o attraverso una recensione.  
> A sabato prossimo, Sil&Chia


	14. Capitolo dodici - Terra

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dodici - Terra.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  


A Louis fa male la pancia. Le sue labbra e le sue dita sono appiccicose ed è sicuro che la sua lingua si stia sgretolando per tutta la dolcezza ingerita. Vorrebbe qualcosa da bere in questo momento, ma è abbastanza sicuro che camminare verso la riva e bere dall’oceano non è un’opzione valida come lo sarebbe a casa nella Foresta. I laghi e i ruscelli laggiù sono sempre perfettamente limpidi, puliti e freschi, ed è ovvio che l’oceano da cui è uscito un paio d’ore fa non è niente di tutto ciò. Impreca mentalmente contro gli altri per aver dimenticato di comprare qualche tipo di bevanda quando sono stati da Tesco. Non se stesso. Come faceva a sapere che mangiare così tanti s’mores gli avrebbe procurato questa sete?  
Non lo sapeva ovviamente. E sta per sgridare Zayn o Niall su questo, quando il moro si avvicina a lui con un argomento diverso.  
“Così. Ti devo insegnare qualcosa della Terra, eh?” Domanda. I suoi occhi disumanamente splendidi brillano di qualcosa di leggermente malizioso, e Louis dimentica per un momento la sua lingua secca e si sporge in avanti. Anche lui si solito ha quello sguardo negli occhi, e sa benissimo che da esso possono nascere solo cose belle.  
(Almeno secondo lui. Quello che gli altri potrebbero pensare non è importante.)  
“Allora... sei mai andato in discoteca?” Chiede Zayn, e non appena l’ultima sillaba lascia le sue labbra, Niall inizia a sorridere eccessivamente, alzando un pugno in aria.  
“ _Cazzo_ sì. Hai già conquistato il mio cuore, Zayn Malik.”  
Louis non è andato in discoteca. Non ha mai sentito quell’espressione prima.  
 _Perfetto_.  
“Cos’è la discoteca?” Chiede, particolarmente incuriosito.  
“Sul serio non ne hai mai sentito parlare? Non esiste niente del genere lì da voi?” Zayn alza un sopracciglio. “Vai in un posto dove c’è alcol, musica ad alto volume e gente ubriaca, e poi balli e rimorchi.”  
“Oh. Certo che esiste una cosa del genere. Abbiamo i festival per i cambi di stagione. C’è molto vino e si balla e immagino si faccia anche la terza cosa che hai detto, soprattutto da parte dei folletti.” Louis arriccia un po’ il naso alla menzione dei piccoli parassiti. Non hanno davvero vergogna. È insopportabile.  
Si sente uno sbuffo da parte di Harry.  
“Questa non è un’occasione del genere. Stiamo parlando di liquori, Louis, ne hai mai assaggiato qualcuno? Bevande così alcoliche che ti bruciano la gola e ti danno fuoco alle viscere?”  
La fata si acciglia, arricciando il naso. “Sembra terribile, però. Perché dovresti bere bevande che ovviamente hanno un sapore orribile?”  
“Sei adorabile, Louis, davvero adorabile,” Harry scuote la testa. “Bevi per _ubriacarti_.”  
Questo è un concetto molto estraneo a Louis, ed è molto evidente il fatto che Harry lo trovi esilarante.  
“Davvero non ci sono creature nel tuo mondo che bevono un po’ troppo? Che svuota intere bottiglie durante la stagione della vendemmia e poi si comporta in modo eccitato e gioioso per ore?” Chiede. “Non puoi dirmi che non è mai successo.”  
No, sì, è successo. Il giovane ripensa al festival estivo che organizzano ogni anno, a come gli elfi, le fate e altri spiriti incarnati si riuniscono per mangiare e bere, e come scolano bottiglia dopo bottiglia del miglior vino rosso che hanno; come le loro guance diventano un po’ più rosse e gli occhi un po’ più lucidi per ogni bicchiere che consumano.  
Lui non ha mai fatto nulla del genere, però. O era troppo giovane, o troppo irrequieto per restare con le creature più anziane attorno al tavolo e arrivare a quel punto.  
“Sì, succede,” ammette. “Ma mai a me.”  
“Non sei mai stato ubriaco.” Harry lo fissa, gli occhi spalancati in modo comico.  
Louis si sente inferiore. Si sente inesperto, piccolo e ingenuo perché è ovvio che tutti e quattro gli altri ragazzi lo trovano incredibile. Anche Liam. Anche Liam è stato irresponsabile e ubriaco almeno una volta.  
“Va bene...” Zayn trascina le sillabe con enfasi. “Sembra che andiamo a ballare, allora.”  
L’eccitazione della fata è leggermente attenuata dal fatto di essere l’unico inesperto in quella materia, ma non abbastanza da fargli perdere completamente l’entusiasmo.  
“Bene, allora,” batte le mani insieme. “Cosa stiamo aspettando? Ci sono preparativi? Dato che ovviamente siete voi gli esperti.”  
Zayn lo guarda divertito. “Hai bisogno di un documento d’identità, prima di tutto, o non sarai nemmeno in grado di entrare. Prima di tutto però, probabilmente dovremmo prima dormire tutti una notte perché, a giudicare dalle borse sotto gli occhi, è passato un po’ di tempo e si sta cominciando a fare tardi. Durante il giorno troveremo qualcosa da fare per passare il tempo, e poi andremo a ballare domani sera.”  
“Giusto.” Louis non vuole davvero chiedere che cos’è un documento d’identità, quindi spera che qualcuno lo capisca e lo spieghi da solo.  
Harry capisce. Tra tutte le persone, proprio lui.  
“Non so se hai familiarità con l’espressione,” dice, non solo rivolto a Louis ma anche a Liam, “ma un documento d’identità è una carta con le tue informazioni personali ed è molto usato nei club per verificare che tu sia maggiorenne per entrare e consumare alcolici.”  
“Allora siamo maggiorenni?” La fata si acciglia. Non è così pazzo da infrangere la legge.  
“C’è un’età per bere?” Liam borbotta incredulo accanto a lui.  
“Non sarà un problema a prescindere,” interviene Zayn. “Il mio coinquilino è un esperto nel falsificare questo genere di cose. Certificati di nascita, carte d’identità, patenti di guida, tutto. Andrà tutto bene. Gli parlerò domattina per farne fare alcuni.”  
“Io ne ho già uno,” annuncia Niall soddisfatto, “e immagino che Harry possa entrare da solo.”  
Harry annuisce. “Credo che nemmeno Louis ne abbia bisogno. Può trasportarsi con me, ha funzionato prima. Meno lavoro, sai?”  
Louis sa che questo è uno di quei momenti in cui dovrebbe trovarsi in disaccordo con lo spirito, ma francamente non è dell’umore giusto. Quindi, quando gli altri annuiscono in accordo, resta in silenzio. Harry sembra contento.  
“Quindi andiamo tutti a dormire a casa tua adesso o cosa?” Continua poi il riccio, alzando un sopracciglio mentre guarda Zayn. È riluttante l’interazione, nota Louis. Capisce che deve essere ancora difficile per Harry, tutta questa storia di Zayn. Louis ha bisogno di trovare un modo per far svanire quella sensazione molto presto. “Platonicamente rannicchiati insieme nel tuo letto mentre ascoltiamo il tuo compagno di stanza che fa un’orgia nella porta accanto?”  
Louis vuole prendere a calci Harry per essere stato così maleducato, ma si ferma quando guarda la faccia di Zayn e si rende conto che non sembra essere molto offeso. Al contrario, le sue labbra simmetriche sono tirate in un sorriso di apprezzamento.  
“Oh, non devi ascoltare se non vuoi, sono sicuro che se vuoi puoi unirti a loro,” risponde leggermente.  
È stranamente bello, il modo in cui l’espressione di Harry passa dall’essere scettica all’essere divertita dalla risposta del moro. Louis vuole asciugarsi gli occhi e stringersi il cuore.  
“No, stavo pensando di voler fare cose solo nostre. Sono competitivo,” risponde il riccio, testando le acque speranzoso.  
Questo riesce persino ad attirare uno sbuffo di risate da parte di Zayn, ed entrambi i ragazzi si rilassano in pochi secondi. Louis non è mai stato più felice di avere ragione riguardo a qualcosa, e promette a se stesso che lo userà per incoraggiare ulteriormente un’amicizia tra i due.  
(Da qualche parte lontano nella sua mente, c’è una vocina che chiede quando esattamente ha iniziato a desiderare che le persone diventassero amiche di Harry, come se fosse una buona cosa per chiunque fosse coinvolto. Cerca di non pensarci.)  
“Sono lusingato dall’offerta, ma declino in modo rispettoso. Stavo pensando che potrei arrangiare due persone nel mio letto, e poi due su un materasso, e poi una sul divano per stasera, e poi la mattina chiederò al mio compagno di dormire altrove per un paio di giorni.”  
Louis spalanca gli occhi preoccupato. “Oh no, non dovresti cacciare via il tuo amico per- staremo bene, te lo prometto-”  
“No, voglio farlo,” Zayn lo interrompe dolcemente, ma con fermezza. “Non è un grosso problema, lo facciamo sempre. Ha molti posti dove stare, se vuole. È una cosa temporanea, giusto?”  
Le persone della Terra sono così maledettamente strane.  
Niall sembra felicissimo di questo, però, e batte le mani eccitato.  
“Bene, allora, ragazzi. Facciamo un pigiama party.”  
  
~  
  
L’appartamento di Zayn non è molto grande ed è tutto disordinato. Ci sono vestiti sparsi in vari punti della casa, i mobili non corrispondono sia allo stile che all’età dei ragazzi e il soggiorno odora di marijuana – queste sono piante che Louis conosce e ne conosce di _tutti i_ tipi – e di pittura, il che ha senso quando vede le numerose tele con temi astratti e colorati appoggiati alle pareti, in attesa di essere appesi da qualche parte. La cucina è piccola e le stoviglie sono nel lavandino, ancora sporche, e ci sono scatole da asporto che aspettano di essere gettate sul bancone della cucina.  
Ma Louis non può fare a meno di amarlo, perché nonostante il disordine, sembra davvero una _casa_. È così evidente il fatto che quella casa sia vissuta, che le persone che sono qui si svegliano e parlano e respirano, vivono la loro giornata e si godono del tempo libero, mangiano e dormono qui, ed è confortante.  
Louis non vede una vera casa da quelli che sembrano secoli.  
“Giusto,” dice Zayn lentamente, arricciando le labbra un po’ nervosamente. “So che non è il posto più elegante, ma-”  
“È perfetto,” lo interrompe Liam all’istante. Louis non è sicuro se il mutaforma dica così perché gli piace il posto in sé o perché gli piace tutto ciò che ha a che fare con Zayn, ma è d’accordo con lui a prescindere. Liam si addentra ulteriormente nel soggiorno, inginocchiandosi davanti a un dipinto.  
“Li fai... li fai tu questi?” Domanda, lo stupore piomba sui suoi lineamenti morbidi.  
“Uhm,” Zayn si gratta il collo e distoglie lo sguardo quando capisce a cosa si riferisce Liam. “Sì. La pittura è una specie di terapia per me. È solo- è espressivo. Sai?”  
Se quelle parole fossero uscite dalla bocca di Louis, sarebbero state molto meno goffe, osserva la fata. Sarebbe diventato poetico per alcuni minuti. Avrebbe piegato e scelto accuratamente le parole finché non sarebbero state esattamente ciò che lui voleva che fossero, le avrebbe fatte sembrare mozzafiato e belle. Si sarebbe assicurato che tutti capissero.  
Ma quando guarda Liam voltarsi verso il moro, gli occhi scuri velati e luminosi per lo stupore, Louis pensa che forse Zayn non dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere per fargli capire ciò che pensa.  
C’è così tanta comprensione reciproca tra loro che quasi si sente male.  
“Sono bellissimi,” gli dice Liam, con gli occhi spalancati e sincero.  
Zayn sorride timido e si guarda i piedi, cercando di impedire alle sue guance di arrossire.  
“Grazie,” è tutto ciò che riesce a dire.  
C’è un silenzio teso per alcuni secondi e Louis inizia a sentirsi leggermente a disagio. Guarda Niall, il cui sorriso è follemente soddisfatto in ogni modo possibile, e poi Harry, che cattura il suo sguardo e alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Penso,” inizia Niall stordito, “che dato che sono il più piccolo, prenderò il divano. E poi Zayn dovrebbe ovviamente dormire nel suo letto, quindi lui e Liam potrebbero condividerlo perché il letto è più grande e voi siete entrambi abbastanza grandi. E poi Louis e Harry possono usare il materasso. Ha senso, sì?”  
Liam e Zayn annuiscono nello stesso momento in cui Louis e Harry - prevedibilmente - iniziano ad esprimere ad alta voce il loro malcontento.  
Si scopre, però, che Niall non ha voglia di discutere stasera. Fissa la coppia, con uno sguardo non indifferente che li mette in soggezione, e poi li zittisce immediatamente.  
“Voi due dovete smetterla di comportarvi come se non vi stavate esaminando a vicenda le tonsille con la lingua un paio d’ore fa. Dormirete su quel fottuto materasso e basta.”  
Il silenzio che prosegue a quelle parole dura abbastanza a lungo, ed è decisamente su un livello completamente nuovo di insopportabile. Liam sembra soffrire al ricordo, Niall si siede sul divano con nonchalance, e Zayn ha un qualcosa di nuovo e comprensivo nei suoi occhi, come se avesse appena legato insieme tutti i nodi. Non ci sono nodi da legare, vorrebbe dire Louis. Non c’è niente a cui dare un senso.  
Non dice niente di questo, però, ma fa un ultimo respiro profondo e batte le mani insieme.  
“Bene, allora,” dice. “Facciamola finita, va bene?”  
Questo sembra svegliare tutti dal loro momentaneo congelamento e si muovono molto rapidamente per aiutare Zayn a preparare i materassi per andare a letto, anche se è abbastanza evidente che non è il loro forte. Louis non ha idea di cosa sta facendo, ma ha comunque un’immagine molto chiara di come vuole che sia il suo letto improvvisato una volta finito. Nel frattempo però, litiga con Harry sui diversi arrangiamenti almeno tre volte.  
Inutile dire che è esausto. E così come lui anche gli altri.  
Quindi si separano per finalmente, _finalmente_ riposarsi un po’, e quando Louis si sdraia sul materasso si assicura di stendere tutto il suo corpo fino alla punta delle dita delle mani e dei piedi, sospirando contento. È passato troppo tempo e niente è mai stato più bello per lui di questo piccolo materasso ruvido in questo preciso momento. È felice.  
Questo almeno finché Harry Styles non ha il coraggio di colpire leggermente ma incredibilmente bruscamente il suo fianco con il suo vergognoso piede e chiedergli di spostarsi.  
La fata aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli lancia uno sguardo di disapprovazione.  
“Sto bene dove sono, _grazie mille_.”  
“Non fare lo stronzo, Louis, dovremmo condividere.”  
“Non hai nemmeno bisogno di dormire, comunque,” sbuffa Louis, tirando le coperte più strette intorno a sé. Questa è una delle prime cose che ha scoperto di Harry, durante quella terribile caccia all’Università. Dite quello che volete, ma la sua memoria non lo abbandona mai.  
“Non ho _bisogno_ di dormire,” afferma semplicemente Harry. “Ma questo non significa che non mi piaccia. Fatti più in là.”  
Non gli piace quell’idea ma alla fine obbedisce, spostandosi dalla sua posizione distesa per accoccolarsi in un angolo, e Harry si sdraia accanto a lui, afferrando la sua stessa coperta.  
“Grazie,” dice con dolcezza insolita.  
Louis apre un occhio incredulo. “È solo un po’ di spazio per dormire, Harold. Non è un grosso problema.”  
“Se mai dovesse passarti per la testa di chiamarmi di nuovo Harold, ti distruggerò.”  
“Non è giusto che _Harold_ muoia così presto quando _Folletto_ è ancora in giro.”  
“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca,” Harry si ferma per un momento, prima di inspirare ancora una volta. “Non ti stavo ringraziando per il letto.”  
“Certo che no,” Louis cerca di rimanere indifferente, ma non può fare a meno che un piccolo, timido ma caldo formicolio prenda possesso del suo petto. Ancora. Grazie al riccio.  
“Zayn sembra davvero una brava persona,” sussurra quasi lo spirito. “Quindi grazie.”  
Gli ultimi residui dell’intensa irritazione che la sola presenza di Harry gli provoca, scivola via da lui come pioggia battente. Proprio così. Louis non può comportarsi da stronzo ora. Non quando è assonnato ed esausto e Harry sta provando così sinceramente a comportarsi meglio. Non sente il desiderio di essere uno stronzo al riguardo.  
Quindi si volta in modo da guardare lo spirito per rivolgergli un sorriso che stancamente gli fa arricciare gli occhi, accontentandosi di sussurrare un “nessun problema” e un “buonanotte.”  
Non si preoccupa di girarsi di nuovo.  
  
~  
  
“Alzatevi e _risplendete_ , ragazzi!”  
La voce inutilmente alta di Niall penetra nel meraviglioso stato di sonno di Louis, e lui geme forte contro il materasso solido, caldo e accogliente per dichiarare la sua disapprovazione.  
Ciò non sembra turbare il Cupido nemmeno un po’, però, poiché presto ricomincia a urlare.  
“È una bella giornata, ragazzi. Gli uccelli cinguettano, il sole splende - il che è un _miracolo_ , perché questa è Londra - e ho un sacco di soldi che possiamo spendere in vestiti, cibo spazzatura e liquori solo per il puro divertimento di provare quella sensazione terrena al cento per cento. Smettetela di baciarvi e iniziate a muovervi,” si ferma, realizzando ciò che ha appena detto, e sorride divertito.  
Louis aggrotta la fronte e scuote la testa, aprendo involontariamente gli occhi per guardarsi intorno.  
È allora che si rende conto che il suo corpo non è su un materasso. È letteralmente appoggiato sopra Harry.  
Lancia un urlo soffocato e si allontana immediatamente dallo spirito, il viso che brucia e diventa più caldo di un giorno d’estate.  
Sente Harry ridacchiare dietro di lui. “Oh, non farlo. Sembravi a tuo agio.”  
“Vaffanculo, stavo dormendo. Mi muovo nel sonno.”  
Louis non ha nemmeno bisogno di guardare Harry per sapere che il ragazzo non ha creduto nemmeno ad una parola.  
“Giusto,” concorda con divertita condiscendenza. Louis stringe i pugni.  
“Ti odio così tanto.”  
“Anche io, folletto,” il riccio non sembra affatto turbato, e Louis inspira profondamente dal naso ed espira dalla bocca.  
Ventiquattro ore dopo aver giurato di non sfiorare mai più lo spirito, il giovane è finito con le loro gambe aggrovigliate su un materasso. L’universo ovviamente non sta giocando un gioco leale.  
“Da dove prendi i soldi, Niall?” Chiede nel tentativo di cambiare e seppellire per sempre il soggetto precedente, e si massaggia lentamente le tempie.  
“Oh. Ho quella che si chiama carta di credito per quando ho bisogno di lavorare tra gli umani sulla Terra. Non puoi davvero funzionare qui senza soldi.”  
Sembra terribilmente triste, pensa Louis. Lui non ha mai dovuto preoccuparsi dei soldi. Non gli è mai mancato niente anche senza di essi, e immagina che anche a Grimm sia lo stesso, anche se non è ancora propriamente sviluppato.  
La fata si alza velocemente dal letto, infilandosi i suoi vecchi vestiti e passandosi le mani tra i capelli un paio di volte per aggiustarli, cercando di distrarsi dal fatto che ha coccolato Harry tutta la notte. Lo spirito sembra fare più o meno lo stesso, e si avvia in cucina prima di lui, unendosi a Zayn, Liam e l’altro uomo sconosciuto - presumibilmente il coinquilino di Zayn - al piccolo tavolo della cucina.  
“Stiamo esaminando i dettagli per la carta d’identità,” Zayn li aggiorna rapidamente. “Abbiamo bisogno del nome completo di Liam.”  
“Oh, certo, certo,” dice Harry con sicurezza, ma poi i suoi occhi si spostano rapidamente su Liam, e Louis intravede un senso di incertezza. E poi capisce che, _oh_. Non hanno davvero un nome completo per Liam.  
Il coinquilino alza un sopracciglio in attesa, e Harry si schiarisce la gola.  
“È Liam, uh,” il riccio fa un gesto verso il mutaforma, “...Payne.”  
Louis non sa se vuole schiaffeggiare se stesso o Harry.  
Se ne sta lì in silenzio, premendo fisicamente la lingua sul palato per trattenersi dal parlare mentre il ragazzo di cui non conosce il nome scrive tutto su un foglio; fa un paio di altre domande a cui il riccio risponde prontamente e come ultima cosa prendono Liam da parte per scattare alcune foto adatte per un documento d’identità. Quando finalmente hanno finito, Zayn ringrazia il suo amico con un abbraccio sincero, e poi finalmente escono tutti dall’appartamento.  
Non appena sono fuori dalla porta, Louis ferma Harry per lanciargli lo sguardo più incredulo che riesce a fare  
“L’hai chiamato Liam _Pain_ ,”* afferma lentamente, trascinandolo le parole lentamente per far capire a Harry quanto ridicolo pensa che sia.  
“Si scrive P-a-y-n-e,” Harry si ferma immediatamente, prima di scuotere la testa.  
“Liam Pain.”  
“Sono andato nel panico, okay?”  
“Liam _Pain_.”  
“ _Zitto_.”  
Harry gli dà una leggera spinta mentre iniziano a camminare, facendo lunghi e prominenti passi in avanti, borbottando tra sé. Louis si ferma e lo guarda per un istante, cercando di fermare il sorriso che sta cercando di prendere possesso del suo viso e inghiottire la risata che vuole uscire dalla sua bocca.  
Si avvicina ai ragazzi poi, lanciandosi nella discussione ad alta voce e all’improvviso, e litiga e scherza con lo spirito mentre cerca di ricordare perché le creature vedono davvero qualcosa di spaventoso in quel ragazzo.  
  
~  
  
Questa cosa del raccogliere le cose in un unico posto, è un concetto che agli umani sembra piacere molto, secondo Louis. Ieri c’è stato il negozio di alimentari e ora c’è il negozio di vestiti.  
Louis non ha mai visto così tanti capi di abbigliamento diversi in un unico posto. È tutto estremamente impressionante, e sebbene abbia un po’ di difficoltà a focalizzare il tutto e a capire le separazioni dei vestiti (“cosa si _intende_ per ‘uomo e donna’? Ci sono regole? I vestiti non sono da indossare qui?), gli piacerebbe molto vedere alcune di queste cose a Grimm, e si ripromette ancora una volta che deve iniziare a lasciare la Foresta e visitare la città più spesso durante il suo futuro tempo a casa. Grimm deve avere una sorta di accordo simile.  
“Va bene,” riflette, guardando attraverso un mucchio di jeans colorati. Harry è proprio dietro di lui, e in un certo senso vuole iniziare una rissa al riguardo, per il gusto di farlo, ma pensa anche che forse sarebbe scortese in un luogo pubblico come questo. “Come faccio a sapere quale mi sta bene?”  
Harry mormora pensieroso.  
“Prova a trovare cose di taglia piccola e dovresti essere a posto.”  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiataccia e uno sbuffo di disapprovazione, e il riccio sospira.  
“No, sono davvero serio. Non stavo cercando di offenderti, penso che la small sia la tua taglia.”  
Sembra genuino. Louis vuole stendersi per terra per un momento. Riflettere su questo. Rivalutare la sua opinione positiva della Terra.  
Apparentemente ci mette troppo tempo, perché Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e inizia a scavare nel mucchio.  
“Ecco due paia di jeans, uno rosso e uno nero, si spera della tua taglia. Laggiù ci sono le camicie e le magliette, e c’è una promozione prendi tre e paghi due. Scegline tre, taglia piccola. Forse media. Vai in uno spogliatoio, provali. Fatto.”  
La fata sbuffa, ma accetta i jeans e fa quello che gli dice Harry. Non ha intenzione di opporsi a lui qui, su questo. Il riccio conosce questo mondo e queste cose, mentre lui no, e senza dubbio se dicesse qualcosa sembrerebbe soltanto stupido. Louis non vuole entrare in una battaglia che non può vincere.  
Sceglie tre magliette abbastanza semplici; una con strisce blu scuro, una nera e una col colletto. È abbastanza soddisfatto della sua scelta, e quando prova il tutto nello spogliatoio può tranquillamente affermare che si adattano molto bene al suo corpo, e decide quindi di scegliere tutto e comprarlo.  
Louis ha appena indossato di nuovo i suoi vestiti ed è pronto a lasciare il negozio con il suo nuovo guardaroba quando all’improvviso, due lunghe cinghie di tessuto vengono gettate sulla porta del separé. Fermagli di metallo freddo quasi lo colpiscono in faccia e lui sussulta, terrorizzato per circa tre secondi prima di rendersi conto di chi c’è dietro.  
“Prima che tu venga qui, voglio che provi anche queste. Penso che ti starebbero bene,” sente la voce di Harry da fuori, e non è provocatoria. Speranzosa forse, possibilmente, assolutamente, ma non suona come una presa in giro, quindi il giovane le afferra e identifica esattamente quale capo di abbigliamento sono.  
“Vuoi che io indossi delle _bretelle_?” Chiarisce, alzando le sopracciglia con scetticismo quando ci riesce.  
“Sì, lo voglio,” promette Harry.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e geme. Questo è così inutile.  
Eppure, immagina di non avere una vera ragione per opporsi perché non è che odia l’idea di indossarle, quindi con poca fatica le attacca ai suoi jeans e si volta a guardarsi di nuovo allo specchio.  
Con sua sorpresa scopre che gli piace molto come gli stanno. Incorniciano bene il suo busto, pensa mentre si gira un po’ per guardarsi da un’angolazione diversa. Sì, gli stanno veramente bene.  
L’unico problema sarebbe il fatto che le bretelle sono piuttosto lunghe- e nonostante sia più alto del solito, Louis non è ancora esattamente _così_ alto. Quindi, continuano a minacciare di cadere dalle sue piccole spalle e deve sollevarle ogni tre secondi. Che potrebbe non essere la cosa più pratica.  
“Sono qualcosa che potresti prendere in considerazione?” Chiede Harry da fuori.  
“Sì, stanno- bene!” Louis risponde. “Hanno bisogno di qualche modifica, però, perché, uh, continuano a cadere sulle mie spalle.”  
Sente Harry ridacchiare dall’esterno della cabina, e mette il broncio tra sé e sé. Non è colpa sua se ha una struttura leggermente più piccola della persona media. Anche senza il corpo di una fata. Non lo è davvero. Harry dovrebbe averlo superato ormai.  
“Sai,” continua il riccio, e Louis può sentire il suo sorriso prima ancora che la tenda venga scostata per farlo entrare. “È divertente come anche nella tua dimensione umana tu sia ancora così-”  
Lo spirito si zittisce completamente e improvvisamente nel momento in cui posa gli occhi sul castano, e il suo sguardo è così vuoto e ampio che Louis non può fare a meno di arrossire.  
“Ehm,” inizia goffamente. “Sai come aggiustarle? Perché in caso contrario, troverò qualcun altro per-”  
“ _No_!” Dice Harry, la voce un po’ troppo alta per essere disinvolta. Fa rapidamente un passo avanti e si schiarisce la gola. “No, lascia che ti aiuti, è solo…”  
Fa altri passi leggermente irregolari fino ad arrivare a Louis, alzando lentamente le mani per iniziare a tirare una delle bretelle, regolando la fibbia di conseguenza. La fata deglutisce una e due volte, notando il modo in cui lo spirito si rifiuta di incontrare i suoi occhi, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione sull’aggiustare e regolare le bretelle contro le sue spalle.  
Sono così vicini. Di nuovo. È folle quanto velocemente l’atmosfera sia passata da giocosa a insopportabilmente carica in un paio di microsecondi, solo perché i loro volti sono a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro. Louis non riesce a respirare.  
“Uhm,” borbotta di nuovo, lottando per evitare che le sue palpebre si chiudano. Si concentra sulla cavità tra le ossa del collo di Harry e cerca di trattenersi dal posare la lingua lì per tastare ed assaggiare la sua pelle. “Allora… dovrei prenderle?”  
Tutto si sta muovendo così velocemente che ha difficoltà a tenere il passo e si morde il labbro per trattenersi dal fare qualcosa di stupido al riguardo.  
Le dita di Harry non si sono mosse da dove hanno appena regolato le dimensioni bretelle sfiorando il tessuto morbido e sottile della camicia di Louis sotto, e quest’ultimo rabbrividisce. C’è uno strato di cotone così sottile che impedisce alla loro pelle dal toccarsi davvero, e sta rendendo tutto il suo corpo caldo e il suo cuore batte forte nelle orecchie.  
“Sì,” mormora Harry, il respiro che solletica il labbro inferiore di Louis. “Dovresti prenderle.”  
Louis non è sicuro di cosa e come succede, ma le loro labbra sono di nuovo l’una sull’altra.  
Louis sospira affannosamente nel bacio, e sa che dovrebbe avere il sapore di sconfitta e debolezza perché si è promesso almeno cinquanta volte in queste ultime due ore che questo non sarebbe mai più successo. Ha giurato solennemente che non avrebbe nemmeno più guardato Harry con oggettiva ammirazione per la sua bellezza fisica.  
Non sa di sconfitta e debolezza, però. Ha il sapore di dolcezza e lussuria, si sente come un cielo stellato e non può fare a meno di volere ogni pezzo che riesce a raggiungere, quindi segue il suo istinto e si disconnette di nuovo dalla realtà.  
Chi ha bisogno della razionalità comunque, quando Harry fa scivolare le mani sulle sue bretelle e le tira per avvicinarlo al suo corpo.  
Nessuno, decide Louis, e si solleva in punta di piedi per cercare di arrivare alla stessa altezza dello spirito, inalando il profumo di Harry, ed è sorpreso di sentire un forte odore di terra bagnata dopo una notte di pioggia – un odore per lui familiare, comodo e sicuro, come se gli appartenesse.  
La fata sporge sperimentalmente la lingua per leccare la bocca morbida di Harry, e si guadagna un gemito di approvazione dallo spirito mentre quest’ultimo preme le sue grandi mani sulla sua schiena, facendo strusciare insieme i loro inguini. La tensione nei pantaloni di Louis passa rapidamente da incerta a insopportabile.  
“L’hai mai fatto prima?” Harry borbotta, accarezzando la morbida pelle sui fianchi di Louis, lì dove la sua maglietta si è leggermente sollevata.  
Louis scuote semplicemente la testa in risposta, e gli occhi di Harry si spalancano un po’.  
“Niente? Nemmeno-”  
“No, niente,” ribatte Louis con impazienza. “Ci viene detto che non abbiamo bisogno di _quella roba_ per provare soddisfazione. Non c’è niente di meglio che svegliare la primavera, è quello che hanno sempre detto.”  
I suoi jeans sono così, così stretti, e non riesce a non pensare al momento in cui quella tensione sarà finalmente rilasciata, e vuole _meno parole_.  
Harry rimane fermo per un momento, strofinando delicatamente le dita sulla spina dorsale di Louis, un sorriso incredulo ma stupito sulle sue labbra.  
“Mi dispiace molto,” dice, sembrando il meno dispiaciuto possibile. “Ma penso che ti abbiano mentito moltissimo.”  
E poi riattacca le loro bocche, così facilmente come se fossero destinate ad appartenersi da sempre. Non sembra affatto solo la seconda volta e non sembra affatto una semplice azione fisica. Sembra un racconto con mille capitoli scritti di esperienza, come un racconto con altri mille capitoli in corso, come se Harry stesse premendo dialoghi e descrizioni sulla bocca di Louis con la sua, come se stesse raccontando a Louis infinite storie e lui avesse bisogno di sapere il finale.  
Louis non può fare a meno di emettere un gemito imbarazzante, e può sentire il ghigno minaccioso di Harry contro la sua bocca. Il ragazzo più alto si separa da lui, allungando una mano per accarezzare la mascella della fata, fermandosi per premere la punta delle dita contro le labbra del giovane.  
“Fai silenzio, sì?” Mormora. “Fai silenzio per me.”  
Louis si limita ad annuire con fervore, senza dire una parola. A questo punto, non gli importa nemmeno più. È solo alla disperata ricerca di qualche tipo di attrito.  
Harry annuisce in risposta, un sorrisetto che gli morde gli angoli della bocca, mentre fa scivolare la mano lungo il corpo di Louis fino a raggiungere la vita, slaccia la cerniera e fa scivolare una mano sui suoi boxer. Accarezza l’erezione crescente del castano e quest’ultimo sibila all’improvviso contatto.  
“Stavo pensando,” sussurra all’angolo della bocca di Louis, “visto che sei così- _generoso_ e tutto, e mi stai aiutando a diventare una persona migliore-” una mano ferma avvolge il membro di Louis e il ragazzo quasi morde Il labbro del riccio invece del suo, emette un sospiro esasperato mentre Harry inizia a muovere la mano su e giù, passando delicatamente il pollice sulla piccola fessura ogni volta che raggiunge la punta. Louis è in fiamme.  
Harry muove i loro corpi di un passo, allineando la schiena di Louis contro il muro. “Che ne dici se ti insegno alcune cose in cambio, eh?”  
Louis non riesce nemmeno a rispondere, troppo sopraffatto dal calore e dall’adrenalina e dalla mano avvolgente dello spirito che lo tocca proprio come vuole. Non c’è una singola parte del suo corpo che non bruci a causa del tocco del riccio, e dovrebbe sentirsi a disagio, ma Louis non può fare a meno di far scorrere le mani sullo stomaco, sulla cassa toracica e sulle spalle di Harry, trovando qualcosa da afferrare, per liberarsi di parte di quell’energia terribilmente mozzafiato che lo spirito gli sta causando.  
Comincia a spingere i fianchi verso Harry, sentendo il suo stomaco contrarsi e sciogliersi allo stesso tempo, e un calore mai provato prima inizia a raccogliersi nell’addome. Harry continua muovere la mano, usando le gocce di liquido pre seminale che fuoriescono dalla punta del membro della fata per rendere i suoi movimenti più veloci, incontrando la base ogni volta che Louis spinge i suoi fianchi in avanti. Leggeri piagnucolii lasciano le labbra ora gonfie di Louis mentre inizia ad andare più veloce, inseguendo un orgasmo liberatorio mentre pensa che non vuole che tutto questo finisca.  
Harry fa combaciare le loro bocche per un paio di secondi, usando la mano libera per alzare il mento di Louis e bloccare così i loro occhi mentre accarezza il labbro inferiore bagnato del castano. C’è un momento di silenzio assoluto; si fissano l’un l’altro e gli occhi di Harry sono così profondi e attenti che Louis sente la pressione nel suo stomaco stringersi ancora di più.  
Quando viene nelle sue mutande, è tutto potente e straordinario e mille brividi percorrono tutto il suo corpo fin dentro l’anima.  
  
~  
  
Niall sente l’energia. Sente _così tanto_ l’energia.  
Lui sa esattamente, al cento per cento, cosa sta succedendo in quello spogliatoio, e non sa se ridere perché sono così prevedibili, o piangere perché se quei due non usciranno presto dovrà dare a Liam e Zayn la lieta notizia, e Liam ha già sofferto abbastanza. Passare dal pensare che i tuoi due amici si odino a vicenda al sapere che suddetti tuoi amici stanno scopando in uno spogliatoio nell’arco di un giorno sarebbe sicuramente un punto di rottura per il mutaforma.  
A proposito, Liam sta camminando avanti e indietro per il negozio con molta impazienza da un po’ di tempo ormai.  
“Quanto tempo ci vuole per provare dei vestiti nuovi?” Chiede, guardando prima Zayn e poi Niall un paio di volte, aspettandosi un qualche tipo di risposta. “Stiamo aspettando da venti minuti buoni!”  
“Sono sicuro che Louis ha solo difficoltà ad abituarsi al suo corpo terrestre,” risponde Niall a bassa voce, cercando di trasmettere quanta più calma possibile. “Probabilmente Harry lo sta aiutando. Dobbiamo dare loro un po’ di tempo.”  
“Che tipo di aiuto potrebbe mai desiderare di accettare Louis da Harry?” Chiede Liam, all’oscuro di tutto.  
 _Oh, saresti sorpreso,_ vorrebbe scherzare il cupido. Ma non lo fa.  
“Te l’ho già detto- il loro legame è speciale e deve svilupparsi,” si accontenta di dire con un’alzata di spalle sorprendentemente casuale. “Lo shock è l’ultima sensazione che dovresti provare quando finiscono per passare del tempo insieme.”  
Liam sbuffa, ma non si spinge oltre, e Niall gliene è grato. L’energia sta ancora scintillando, risuonando e vibrando dappertutto, ma pensa che dovrebbe finire tra non molto, e poi potranno finalmente uscire di qui.  
Ha ragione- la tensione dura al massimo un altro minuto, prima di iniziare lentamente a placarsi, e il giovane rilascia un sospiro di sollievo. Sente due paia di piedi che camminano verso di loro. È finita. Nessun danno fatto.  
Spera.  
Harry sembra la persona più compiaciuta sulla faccia della terra. Il che è molto comprensibile visto quanto appena successo. Niall lascia che i suoi occhi vaghino poi sul ragazzo più basso che emerge da dietro di lui. Louis sta chiaramente cercando di nascondere il suo stato euforico comportandosi di nuovo da persona rumorosa ed esigente, ma i suoi occhi sono lucidi e le sue labbra sono terribilmente rosa e bagnate, e allunga una mano per aggiustarsi i capelli disordinati ogni tre secondi. Sta anche camminando come se lo trovasse abbastanza scomodo, e Niall desiderava non aver notato quel particolare.  
“ _Okay_ ,” Louis dice un po’ troppo forte, “siamo tutti pronti per andare?”  
“Perché ci hai messo tanto?” Chiede immediatamente Liam, ignorando la domanda.  
Niall cerca di trattenere un sorriso quando nota l’intera faccia di Louis passare da un po’ arrossata ad un rosso barbabietola. Tuttavia, cerca risolutamente di comportarsi come se non stesse succedendo nulla, mentre alza gli occhi al cielo nel disperato tentativo di sembrare disinvolto.  
“Non posso fare a meno di essere schizzinoso e precisino, va bene? Lasciami vivere, Liam. Dio.”  
Harry sbuffa accanto a lui, e Louis lo prende a calci nello stinco.  
“Andiamo,” dice con voce vuota. Non è una domanda. Tutti iniziano a muoversi verso il cassiere.  
Non è possibile che siano andati fino in fondo, Niall è abbastanza sicuro di questo, quindi capisce che non è il dolore il motivo per cui Louis ha così tanti problemi a camminare come una persona normale. Il che significa che c’è praticamente solo un’altra opzione. A giudicare dallo scintillio estremamente soddisfatto negli occhi di Harry, accadrà sicuramente di nuovo.  
Niall sospira profondamente, e afferra stancamente un altro paio di boxer prima di andarsene a pagare.  
  
  
  
  
*Louis dice così perché Pain in inglese significa dolore, e quindi pensa sia un gioco di parole per evidenziare il fatto che Harry sia uno spirito del dolore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A quanto pare Harry e Louis non riescono a stare lontani...cosa succederà nei prossimi capitoli? Ci trovate su Twitter #CollisionFF .   
A sabato prossimo, Sil&Chia  
  



	15. Capitolo tredici -Terra

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tredici - Terra.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È notte. Stanno camminando per le strade illuminate di Londra, appena scesi da un taxi. Louis è stupito da quella semplice attività e non smette di sussurrare eccitato quanto ama i viaggi in macchina. È contento, perché non dovrebbe esserlo? Indossa le bretelle, i suoi nuovi jeans di un colore vivace e un maglione molto carino. Sa che Harry lo sta fissando, si sente invincibile  
“Allora, dove ci stai portando esattamente? Ci sono regole che dobbiamo seguire?” Chiede a Zayn, saltellando sul cemento in punta di piedi, cercando di evitare di calpestare le fessure del marciapiede.  
Zayn ride. “Di solito sì, ma onestamente… questo è il locale più strano di Londra. A nessuno frega niente di quello che fai lì dentro. Non vi porterò in un posto elegante, toglierebbe tutto il divertimento. Basta che non litigate e fate a pugni con qualcuno e andrà tutto bene.”  
Louis soppesa le sue parole per un momento. Ovviamente, è un po’ preoccupato. Il locale più strano di Londra non suona esattamente come un posto dove le persone riescono a tenere sotto controllo la situazione. Non ha nessuna esperienza con questo tipo di locali, quindi non sa bene cosa aspettarsi.  
Harry e Niall, d’altra parte, sembrano contenti della scelta di Zayn.  
“Fantastico Zayn,” esclama il biondo. “Bella scelta, proprio dove mi sarebbe piaciuto andare.”  
L’edificio verso cui si stanno avvicinando è piuttosto squallido all’esterno, solo la metà delle lettere al neon sopra la porta si illumina ancora.  
Dopo alcuni secondi, Harry si avvicina a lui, mentre saluta gli altri ragazzi. Louis è visibilmente confuso mentre il riccio lo trascina verso un angolo della strada e dice agli altri di aspettarli nel bar del locale.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” Sibila Louis, strappando il braccio dalla presa di Harry. “Perché non entriamo?”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e posa la mano sul bicipite di Louis, che deve contrarre i muscoli per non abbandonarsi al calore di quel tocco. Sta cominciando a disprezzare la propria debolezza irrazionale.  
“Entreremo, resta rilassato e stai zitto.” Ordina lo spirito, prima che entrambi si dissolvano nell’aria, fluttuando ancora una volta nello spazio e nel tempo. Louis non sa come sentirsi a riguardo.  
Ha appena il tempo di reagire prima che il riccio torni davanti a lui; si trovano in un posto completamente diverso, e la fata atterra con entrambe le mani contro il muro sporco di un bagno, provando a non perdere l’equilibrio.  
Harry si mette a posto la camicia e respira profondamente.  
“Ecco fatto,” conclude il riccio, raggiungendo la porta, ma Louis cattura immediatamente le sue dita per fermarlo.  
“E se ci fossero delle persone fuori? Non possiamo uscire da un bagno in due, nessuno lo fa!”  
“Rilassati.” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Se c’è qualcuno là fuori, penserà che abbiamo fatto qualcosa insieme, non è un grosso problema.”  
“Cos- sì, lo è!”  
Ovviamente, lo spirito non lo ascolta nemmeno, si limita a scompigliarsi i capelli e ad aprire la porta come se la cosa non lo turbasse neanche un po’. E forse è davvero così, ma comunque.  
Louis sbuffa esasperato ma lo segue fuori dal bagno e all’interno del locale.  
Non appena esce, il basso lo colpisce nel profondo, facendogli battere forte il cuore e risuonandogli nelle orecchie. Poi arrivano le luci colorate, il calore delle persone che lo circondano, l’odore di sudore, profumo di alcool, poi il braccio di Harry che sfiora il suo.  
Sembra tutto così alieno, intimidatorio ed eccitante proprio come ha sperato ad inizio serata.  
Segue il riccio come un cucciolo smarrito, tenendo gli occhi sulle spalle larghe davanti a lui, finchè Harry non si ferma davanti ad un lungo bancone, lucido ma non del tutto pulito.  
Niall, Liam e Zayn sono già lì ad aspettarli pazientemente; Liam sembra meravigliato e sorpreso quanto lui.  
“Allora,” Zayn sorride con un braccio intorno alle spalle di Liam. “Come lo trovi, Louis?”  
“È…” Louis prova a pensare alla parola giusta da utilizzare. “È troppo.”  
Harry sbuffa accanto a lui. “Che ne dici di prendere qualcosa da bere? Vedrai che ti piacerà.”  
“Avrà un buon sapore?”  
La risposta che ottiene è un’altra risata.  
“Probabilmente no,” ridacchia Harry.  
Niall ordina ad alta voce tre round di shot, poi lancia uno sguardo d’intesa a Louis, il quale deglutisce.  
Il barista prepara l’ordine in pochi minuti; il liquido è limpido e i bicchieri sono stranamente piccoli. Perché uno dovrebbe voler bere così poco? Saranno a malapena un sorso.  
“Allora, uh… si sorseggia?” Chiede. “Perché è così poco?”  
Louis deve iniziare a contare le volte in cui riesce a far ridere Harry quella sera, perché lo spirito non sembra intenzionato a smettere.  
“Il vino si sorseggia,” dice Harry, e Louis apprezza il fatto che stia almeno cercando di trattenere le risate. “Questo devi berlo tutto in un sorso.”  
Glielo dimostra prendendo il suo bicchierino e alzandolo fino alle labbra mentre cattura gli occhi del castano per assicurarsi che stia prestando attenzione, poi lo beve tutto in una volta, sbattendo infine il bicchiere sul bancone del bar.  
“È il tuo turno,” sussurra, sbattendo le palpebre e aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
È solamente un sorso, pensa Louis tra sé e sé. Non può essere così male. Può riuscire a gestirlo. Prende il bicchierino in mano e se lo porta alla bocca, provando ad imitare Harry mentre lo beve, e si sente piacevolmente orgoglioso di se stesso.  
Il bruciore alla gola mentre l’alcool scivola verso il basso è tutt’altro che piacevole, si rende conto subito dopo. Il suo volto passa dall’essere orgoglioso all’essere disgustato, prima che gli venga un attacco di tosse.  
Un brivido gli percorre tutto il corpo, e quando alza lo sguardo la prima cosa che vede è Harry che ride di lui al punto che ha bisogno di appoggiarsi alla sedia accanto alla sua. Wow.  
“Come può _qualcuno_ provare piacere bevendo questa cosa? Siete fuori di testa?”  
Dietro Harry, Niall beve il suo terzo bicchierino.  
“Non pensarci,” dice il biondo con un ampio sorriso sul volto. “Dai, puoi berne ancora un paio.”  
Louis guarda i bicchierini rimasti e arriccia il naso, riflettendo se ne vale davvero la pena o meno.  
“Senti,” questa volta è Harry a parlare. Finalmente si è calmato abbastanza da riuscire a formare frasi di senso compiuto. “Non ti costringeremo a fare nulla. Non sentirti in dovere di farlo.”  
Sembra sincero ma sul suo viso c’è ancora l’ombra di un sorriso, ed è per questo che Louis non può considerare quello che ha detto lo spirito come un gesto di bontà nei suoi confronti.  
“Non prendermi in giro,” sbotta, sbattendo un pugno sul bancone e prendendo un bicchierino con l’altra mano per poi ingoiarlo tutto con determinazione. Anche questa volta brucia da morire, ma è preparato alla sensazione e riesce a mantenere una faccia quasi completamente impassibile.  
Lo spirito ghigna e Niall sembra soddisfatto, allungando una mano per dargli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“È rinfrescante, vero?”  
“Ha il sapore della morte,” risponde Louis, mostrando un sorriso falso, ed Harry si strozza con la sua stessa saliva per soffocare una risata.  
(Louis si sente incredibilmente soddisfatto di questa reazione, perché questa volta stava davvero cercando di essere divertente e non sembra che il riccio lo stia prendendo in giro. Anzi, sembra di nuovo un bambino giocoso).  
Un calore strano si è accumulato nello stomaco di Louis, e il bruciore alla gola è leggermente più gestibile. Ci sono altri tre bicchierini davanti a lui e li prende come una sfida molto seria.  
“Voglio fare di più,” esclama.  
Niall alza un pugno e risponde “Vai!” prima di prendere un altro bicchiere.  
Quando il terzo shottino è nella sua pancia, comincia a sentire la testa più leggera di quanto non fosse quando è arrivato e ha voglia di muoversi, sente il corpo pieno di energia.  
“Lo senti anche tu?” Domanda ad Harry che si trova in piedi accanto a lui, e quando si rivolge allo spirito vede che quest’ultimo lo sta già fissando.  
“Sentire cosa?” Chiede il riccio, un sorrisetto affettuoso sul volto.  
“Io-” Louis gesticola con le mani, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. “Le luci, il casino. No?” Poi ridacchia per il suo tentativo fallito di formulare una frase coerente.  
“Ah, ti senti improvvisamente leggero.” Afferma Harry, appoggiandosi al bancone. “Ha senso, considerando che è la prima volta che bevi.”  
“Non sono sicuro di cosa stai dicendo, ma ti sbagli.”  
Louis si allontana completamente dal riccio per rivolgere la sua attenzione a Liam e Zayn che sono dall’altra parte rispetto a Niall, mentre parlano e ridono in modo rilassato. Liam sembra ancora un po’ timido nei confronti del moro, e in pochi minuti si ritrovano tutti a fissare la nuova coppietta. Louis ha paura che uno dei due si giri e scopra tre paia di occhi spalancati che li fissano intensamente senza nessuna vergogna, ma apparentemente Liam e Zayn sono troppo presi l’uno dall’altro per notarli. Alla fine, Zayn lancia a Liam un sorrisetto scherzoso, poi lo prende con entrambe le mani per trascinarlo tra la folla di persone sulla pista da ballo.  
A Niall sembra che abbiano appena fatto il regalo più bello del mondo, mentre li guarda scomparire.  
“Sarà piuttosto facile,” mormora raggiante. “Mi piace quando l’amore è facile.”  
Louis vuole chiedere “e quando non è facile?” perché gli piacerebbe davvero saperlo, ma resta zitto. Avrà una lunga discussione con Niall sul suo lavoro un giorno, ma non quella sera.  
Con gli arti leggeri e un sorriso sulle labbra, Niall si scusa e scompare per avere una visione migliore del suo lavoro, lasciando Harry e Louis da soli, ma alla fata non importa particolarmente. Spera di poter amare un giorno il proprio lavoro tanto quando il Cupido sembra amare il proprio.  
“Allora, Louis,” Harry si gira completamente verso di lui, le luci colorate proiettano ombre sui suo lineamenti, definendo la mascella affilata e illuminando gli occhi maliziosi. “Balli?”  
Anche questa sembra una sfida. Forse tutto quello che dice Harry non è altro che un modo per metterlo alla prova, ma sente che dietro alla domanda del riccio c’è qualcosa di più della semplice curiosità.  
“In effetti, sì,” risponde, raddrizzando la schiena per nascondere il leggero disagio con una dose di sana fiducia in se stesso. Non ha detto nemmeno una bugia. Lui sa ballare. “Ci sono un sacco di balli nella foresta, dovresti vedere gli elfi-”  
“No.” Lo interrompe lo spirito, la fossetta sinistra sulla guancia e un sorrisetto sulle labbra. Afferra Louis per le spalle per poi girargli il viso con fermezza, ma in modo sorprendentemente dolce, verso il centro della pista da ballo. Il giovane deglutisce mentre i suoi occhi seguono i movimenti degli umani all’interno del locale, li guarda strofinarsi l’uno contro l’altro, pelle contro pelle, e respirare ognuno nella bocca dell’altro.  
“Voglio dire, sai _ballare_ così?” Gli ripete Harry all’orecchio.  
Louis non sa cosa dire. Ovviamente non ha mai ballato così. Quello che sta guardando non assomiglia per niente ad un ballo. Sembra una specie di rituale di accoppiamento. Ballare è una cosa completamente diversa. L’unico tipo di creature che potrebbero dedicare il proprio tempo a questo tipo di danza esplicita, sarebbero i folletti. E Louis ha già chiarito la sua posizione sui folletti, quindi è sicuro di non aver mai partecipato a questo tipo di balli. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Vorrebbe dare al riccio una risposta irriverente, qualcosa di sarcastico su quanto sia un peccato che non sappia ballare. Un vero peccato.  
“Uh,” è quello che borbotta infine. “No.”  
“L’avevo intuito.”  
Lo spirito poi si allunga per afferrargli la mano e inizia a tirarlo in avanti.  
Louis però ritrae immediatamente la mano con aria di sfida e lancia uno sguardo ostile allo spirito. “Cosa pensi di fare?”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e si morde un labbro per fermare un sorriso.  
“Cosa ti sembra?”  
“Non ho acconsentito a venire con te.”  
“Giusto, che stupido da parte mia non chiedere,” Harry fa una giravolta ridicola e si inchina davanti a Louis, sebbene le luci del locale siano fioche e deboli, e la risata è ancora presente sul viso del riccio.  
“Posso avere l’onore di ballare con te?” Domanda con tono eccessivamente drammatico, allungando una mano, speranzoso.  
Louis lo fissa intensamente.  
“Ti odio,” dice. Poi gli prende la mano.  
Harry sembra un bambino di cinque anni mentre li trascina all’interno del locale per mischiarsi tra la folla di persone, e tutto questo rende Louis incapace di pentirsi della sua scelta.  
“Segui i miei movimenti,” Harry si china per parlargli nell’orecchio. Louis annuisce semplicemente come risposta.  
Con attenzione, il riccio lascia scivolare le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, poi inizia a farli oscillare delicatamente entrambi, seguendo la musica che esce a tutto volume dalle casse. Louis non sa cosa deve fare, quindi all’inizio cerca soltanto di muoversi avanti e indietro nel tentativo di imitare i movimenti fluidi del riccio.  
“Non pensarci troppo,” suggerisce Harry. Louis sente un improvviso calore strisciargli lungo il collo. “Rilassati, per favore.”  
Quindi ci riprova, e questa volta chiude gli occhi e si concentra sulle sensazioni che sta provando. Pensa intensamente al punto dove Harry gli sta sfiorando la vita, come il tessuto morbido della maglietta stringe sulle sue spalle, come il calore del riccio rende il suo viso arrossato, come il suo stomaco sia sottosopra a causa del caldo e dell’alcool. Si concentra sui piccoli dettagli e stacca la mente per qualche minuto, sperando che vada bene.  
Lentamente, alza le mani per chiuderle attorno al collo di Harry, infilando le dita nelle ciocche di capelli e tirandole leggermente, perché ricorda quanto quel piccolo gesto piaccia allo spirito. Ottiene la stessa reazione dell’ultima volta, Harry sposta i fianchi in avanti contro i suoi cercando un po’ più di attrito, facendolo rabbrividire completamente.  
A poco a poco, Louis riapre gli occhi mentre Harry lo tira sempre più vicino, finché i loro corpi non sono praticamente allineati l’uno contro l’altro e il castano riesce a vedere che, nonostante le luci nel club siano basse e fioche, gli occhi dello spirito sono lucidi e ambrati.  
“Sicuro di non aver mai ballato prima?” Harry si abbassa per parlargli nell’orecchio.  
Tutto ciò che Louis riesce a fare in questo momento è annuire, non trova la forza per lamentarsi o aggiungere altro.  
“Non l’avrei mai detto, onestamente.”  
Louis sente lo stomaco ribaltarsi per l’orgoglio, non può nemmeno essere arrabbiato con se stesso per aver lasciato che Harry lo influenzasse in questo modo. Non riesce a capire il motivo per cui un complimento da parte del riccio sembra significare così tanto per lui, ma è _così_ , e quando qualcosa lo fa sentire bene con se stesso, è abbastanza intelligente da non metterla in dubbio.  
Si sposta per appoggiare la testa contro la spalla di Harry perché all’improvviso gli sembra diventata pesantissima, come un fardello che non riesce più a portare, ma qualcosa dietro il corpo dello spirito, nella parte posteriore del bar, cattura la sua attenzione.  
Ci sono due persone che sembrano molto affettuose l’una con l’altra. Proprio di fronte a lui.  
Fissa con uno sguardo accigliato la donna sdraiata sul bancone del bar con la canottiera sollevata e il ragazzo sopra di lei, che le sta baciando il collo e lo stomaco, prima di spostarsi verso la sua bocca e prendere il limone che la donna tiene tra le labbra.  
Anche Harry si è fermato, segue lo sguardo della fata e nota cosa l’ha distratto. Louis riesce a capire quando il riccio si accorge cosa sta fissando, perché inizia a ridacchiare. Louis non pensa ci sia niente da ridere, vorrebbe scomparire in quel momento.  
“Cosa stanno facendo?” Chiede, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dall’oscenità che si ritrova davanti.  
Harry ridacchia divertito. “  
Si chiama body shot. È grandioso.”  
“L’hai… mai fatto?”  
Il riccio ride di nuovo sentendo il tono animato della voce di Louis.  
“Si,” risponde semplicemente, ficcandosi le mani in tasca.  
Il giovane emette un gemito silenzioso, cercando di apparire disinvolto riguardo l’intera faccenda. Torna a fissare i due ragazzi, che adesso si stanno leccando i corpi a vicenda e si baciano in modo disordinato, e crede di non aver mai visto niente del genere prima d’ora. Sembrano incredibilmente rilassati, e Louis si domanda come ci si senta a fare qualcosa del genere. Per pura curiosità.  
“Vuoi farlo?”  
Louis sussulta, ed è felice che il posto sia buio così nessuno può cogliere il rossore sul suo viso, perché il suo turbamento è abbastanza palese. Sposta rapidamente lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Harry, e arriccia le labbra alla vista di quanto sia compiaciuto lo spirito dopo aver posto quella domanda.  
“Fare cosa?” Insiste, mostrandosi ignaro. Sa esattamente cosa gli ha chiesto Harry, ma preferirebbe morire prima di ammettere di essere affascinato dalla proposta.  
Lo spirito alza gli occhi al cielo. “Vuoi fare il body shot?”  
“Oh.” Louis sposta velocemente la testa, guardando ostinatamente di fronte a sé. “Assolutamente no, sembra disgustoso. Rivoltante. Abominevole. Perché dovrei farlo?”  
Sente gli occhi verdi di Harry bruciargli dietro la testa.  
“ _Giusto_ ,” risponde il riccio, come a sottolineare il fatto che è consapevole che Louis stia dicendo un mucchio di stronzate. “Vieni.”  
E senza ulteriori spiegazioni, avvolge la piccola mano di Louis nella sua e lo trascina fino al bar.  
La fata si lascia trasportare e nel mentre prova a protestare ma, onestamente, non sa nemmeno lui cosa vuole fare. Si sta lamentando semplicemente per far capire ad Harry che non ha il potere di decidere su di lui, probabilmente.  
La cosa sorprendente è che lo spirito sembra cogliere il suggerimento, perché quando raggiungono il bar si ferma per fissarlo, la testa leggermente inclinata.  
“Senti, se davvero non vuoi farlo non ti costringerò,” dice il riccio, ed è così frustrante perché sembra sincero e genuino. Non è una sorta di psicologia inversa, ha abbastanza buon senso da non costringere Louis a fare qualcosa.  
 _Dannazione_.  
Non è che Louis non voglia farlo, però. E non vuole sembrare una persona difficile. Non è questo il motivo. Ha solo bisogno di prendere da solo le proprie scelte.  
“No,” borbotta quindi. “Facciamolo.”  
Guarda Harry spalancare gli occhi sorpreso, mentre salta per sedersi sul bancone del bar. È piuttosto alto, e dondola i piedi avanti e indietro mentre attende la reazione del riccio alla sua decisione.  
“Quindi?” Lo esorta Louis, sbattendo le ciglia. “Sei tu l’esperto qui.”  
Lo spirito sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di fare un respiro profondo.  
“Giusto,” si avvicina, mordendosi un labbro per contenere un sorriso. Louis sente le dita dei piedi arricciarsi quando nota la fossetta sulla guancia dell’altro ragazzo. “Sdraiati, allora.”  
Obbedisce, abbassandosi lentamente fino a quando la sua testa non è appoggiata sulla dura superficie del bancone. Harry sta chiamando il barista per farsi portare il necessario, e la fata non lo sta davvero ascoltando. Sente la musica vibrare sotto di lui e in tutto il corpo, sente il proprio respiro pesante e la testa confusa. Non si sente perso o impaurito, però. Si sta divertendo.  
Ridacchia fra sé e sé e fa un tentativo di rimettersi a sedere per parlare con Harry della sua incapacità di ragionare lucidamente o di formulare frasi di senso compiuto, ma si ferma quando si rende conto che lo spirito è già accanto a lui, mentre lo guarda con un’espressione divertita.  
“Cosa c’è di cosi divertente?” Domanda Harry, posando la bottiglia di tequila vicino alla testa di Louis.  
Il giovane scuote la testa e ridacchia di nuovo. “Mi sto divertendo.”  
“E come ti senti?” Harry alza le sopracciglia, sembrando impressionato e divertito allo stesso tempo.  
“Mi piace tutto questo,” mormora la fata, lasciando che il riccio si allunghi sul suo corpo per iniziare a sbottonargli la camicia. “Sai, mi sento bene e male allo stesso tempo.”  
“Esiste una parola per questo, amore. Si chiama essere ubriachi.” Dice Harry, tirando via il tessuto morbido per rivelare la pancia di Louis.  
Amore. _Amore_.  
 _Amore_.  
Se Louis avesse tempo, analizzerebbe tutta la situazione, soprattutto il fatto che Harry ha utilizzato un _vezzeggiativo_ per chiamarlo, ma sfortunatamente non ha tempo.  
Okay, è un po’ ubriaco, ma è ancora abbastanza cosciente da sentirsi travolto da un’improvvisa insicurezza dopo essere stato spogliato. Ora il suo stomaco, il suo stomaco rotondo, è alla vista del riccio. Di solito non è un problema, dal momento che ha passato la maggior parte della sua vita senza una maglia a coprirlo, ma questa è la prima volta che Harry lo vede. E Louis sa che Harry è magro e muscoloso, e ha un fisico fantastico.  
Poi c’è lui, sempre così morbido, grassoccio e piccolo. Forse non è la persona giusta con cui fare body shot.  
Quindi, per puro riflesso, le sue mani si alzano nel tentativo di nascondere la pancia e il petto, per sentirsi meno esposto agli occhi degli altri.  
Harry lo ferma, aggrotta le sopracciglia e avvolge delicatamente le dita intorno ai suoi polsi per spostarli verso il basso.  
“È un po’ difficile versare del liquore nel tuo ombelico se lo copri,” spiega il riccio, lanciandogli uno sguardo interrogativo.  
Louis deglutisce a vuoto. “Giusto, ovviamente.” Agita una mano in modo sprezzante, sperando che Harry non faccia ulteriori commenti.  
Lo spirito non aggiunge altro. Louis era certo che lo avrebbe fatto, si sente un po’ confuso a riguardo ma non si lamenterà per il fatto che Harry non lo sta prendendo in giro.  
Il riccio aggrotta la fronte per qualche secondo, prima di alzare le spalle e afferrare il sale con un sorrisetto sul volto.  
“Allora, dove lo vuoi?” Domanda con tono malizioso.  
“Non lo so,” risponde Louis, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Sei tu quello che l’ha già fatto.”  
Harry resta in silenzio per quattro secondi, Louis li conta, prima di annunciare “Penso di volerlo qui.”  
Quindi traccia la pelle appena sopra l’ombelico di Louis con un dito, e lui rabbrividisce immediatamente.  
“Proprio qui, su questa bella pancia,” mormora Harry.  
Louis sente le guance e il collo bruciare e gira la testa dall’altra parte, cercando di raffreddare il viso contro il bancone liscio del bar. Bello. Harry pensa che lui sia bello.  
Pensa che il suo stomaco sia bello, in particolare, e questo gli fa capire quanto Harry sia decisamente più attento di ciò che gli accade intorno di quanto faccia notare di solito.  
Il riccio sta aspettando un cenno d’assenso per poter continuare, e lui lo guarda e annuisce, poi emette un sospiro tremante. “  
Certo, fai quello che vuoi.”  
Il sorriso sulle labbra di Harry è troppo gentile, e Louis vorrebbe quasi baciarlo. Anzi, vorrebbe assolutamente baciarlo. Il che non significa che gli piaccia, ricorda a se stesso. Significa che Harry è oggettivamente molto attraente e anche l’unico che abbia mai toccato il suo cazzo.  
Harry appoggia le mani sul bancone, ai lati dello stomaco di Louis. “Stai fermo, folletto.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo quando sente il soprannome e geme. “Tra tutte le situazioni in cui potresti chiamarmi folletto, questa è decisamente la _peggiore_ -” ma poi lo spirito preme le labbra sul suo stomaco, immergendo la lingua nel suo ombelico e Louis improvvisamente ha voglia di gemere per un motivo diverso.  
Harry fa scorrere le labbra e la lingua verso l’alto, contenendo un sorrisetto, e Louis è combattuto tra il guardare e il gettare la testa all’indietro, cercando di mantenere il respiro regolare. Un brivido gli percorre tutto il corpo.  
Quando il riccio si alza di nuovo, ridacchia divertito, e la fata alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sei così _reattivo_ ,” commenta Harry deliziato, afferrando il sale senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
“Zitto,” ribatte sottovoce. Non è nemmeno colpa sua. Questa è un’esperienza completamente nuova per lui. Ha tutto il permesso di sentirsi sopraffatto dalla situazione.  
“Non è una lamentela.” Risponde Harry, mentre versa un po’ di sale sulla striscia umida di saliva che ha lasciato sul suo stomaco, e la sensazione di leggera bruciatura gli fa mordere l’interno della guancia per non lasciarsi sfuggire un suono imbarazzante.  
Le mani di Louis afferrano i bordi del bancone, sente le unghie conficcarsi nel legno lucido. Deve stare calmo, pensa tra sé e sé.  
Riesce a non muoversi, e non può fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo sorriso mentre Harry si china su di lui di nuovo, tenendo un pezzo di lime tra i denti. Cerca di stare fermo più che può, perché non vuole rovinare tutto.  
“Va bene,” dice Harry alla fine. Louis non può guardarlo perché si sta concentrando troppo intensamente sul non muoversi, quindi osserva il soffitto scuro mentre il riccio continua a parlare. “Adesso ti verserò la tequila nell’ombelico. Sarà fredda, ma ho bisogno che tu stia immobile, va bene?”  
Louis annuisce, desiderando che Harry continui.  
(Anche se è commosso dal modo in cui Harry sia intenzionato a rendere le cose più semplici e confortevoli possibili. Questa premura da parte dell’altro gli fa formicolare lo stomaco con qualcosa che non ha nulla a che fare con il sale bagnato sul suo stomaco).  
Fortunatamente, il riccio è abbastanza veloce, e pochi secondi dopo aver versato la tequila fredda sulla pancia sensibile di Louis, il giovane spirito non perde tempo e si china immediatamente su di lui, premendo la lingua sulla sua pelle appena sopra l’elastico dei boxer, leccando una striscia di sale. Louis si lascia sfuggire un piagnucolio, stringendosi forte al bancone del bar e sente Harry bere il liquore direttamente dal suo ombelico per poi salire e avvicinarsi al suo viso. Morde il lime con facilità, risucchiando la sua acidità, e Louis è assolutamente ipnotizzato dai gesti dello spirito, dal suo aspetto mozzafiato nel buio del club. Vorrebbe toccargli il viso e leccargli la bocca.  
Harry sembra essere sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda. Sputa il lime, spinge una mano sotto la schiena di Louis per spingerlo in una posizione eretta e, senza esitare nemmeno un secondo, unisce le loro bocche ansimanti, lasciando che Louis assaggi l’amaro sulla sua lingua.  
Il bacio è quasi più inebriante dell’alcol, e il castano sospira dolcemente nel calore della bocca del riccio, lasciando che le sue mani si facciano strano verso i riccioli del ragazzo. Harry inspira bruscamente e succhia il labbro inferiore di Louis, e la fata si sente più che felice.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
“Scoperanno in pubblico?” Chiede Zayn con tono preoccupato. “Penso che scoperanno in pubblico.”  
Finora sono stati troppo presi l’uno dall’altro per notare qualsiasi altra cosa, ma bisogna ammettere che è un po’ difficile non notare una coppia che si sta esaminando senza vergogna le tonsille a vicenda, proprio sul bancone del bar. Non accanto al bancone. Proprio _sopra_ il bancone.  
Da quel momento è iniziato il momentaneo spionaggio di Zayn e Liam. Quando accade qualcosa del genere, devi interrompere quello che stai facendo per analizzare la situazione.  
“Non pensi che Louis sia troppo serio per scopare in pubblico?” Chiede Liam, scuotendo la testa. “Non sembra qualcuno che farebbe una cosa del genere.”  
Proprio mentre finisce la frase, Louis solleva i fianchi in cerca di un attrito maggiore, ed entrambi i ragazzi devono distogliere lo sguardo per l’imbarazzo.  
“ _Oh_ ,” dice una voce alle loro spalle. “Oh, Louis è assolutamente in grado di scopare in pubblico.”  
Niall non distoglie lo sguardo dalla scena. Piuttosto, restringe gli occhi per concentrarsi maggiormente sulla fata e sullo spirito, ignorando completamente gli sguardi sorpresi e increduli di Liam e Zayn.  
“Questo è…” guarda per altri due secondi, prima di abbassare il viso e gemere.  
“Non so assolutamente cosa fare con loro,” impreca il biondo, per poi voltarsi rapidamente e precipitarsi di nuovo tra la massa di persone.  
Liam e Zayn lo guardano sbalorditi mentre se ne va, poi tornano ad osservare la coppia che si sta baciando. Non è cambiato niente dall’ultima volta che hanno guardato, sono ancora attaccati l’uno all’altro come lo erano qualche minuto prima.  
Zayn scuote la testa.  
“Che tipo di creatura è Niall?” Domanda, rivolgendosi a Liam.  
“Una creatura strana,” risponde Liam velocemente, con tono assente. Non è in grado di raccontare bugie.  
Zayn lo osserva attentamente, ma decide di lasciar perdere l’argomento.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Louis può sentire ogni centimetro della pelle di Harry premere contro di lui e bruciare, lasciando del fuoco lungo le sue braccia, la sua schiena, le sue spalle, e considerando quanto già sia soffocante quel locale pieno di persone, dovrebbe sentirsi inquieto e sudato, ma si sente benissimo. Harry è così _gentile_ e attento, accarezza con le dita la sua nuca e appoggia le mani sui suoi fianchi per tenerlo fermo.  
“È stato così bello,” sussurra Harry contro la sua bocca. “Sei stato così, così bravo. Sei così bravo per me-” ripete le stesse parole finché Louis non riesce solo a sentirle, ma gli entrano dentro e non lo abbandonano più.  
Fa scivolare le mani verso il basso fino all’orlo della camicia di Harry e prova ad accarezzare la pelle tonica dello spirito, sentendo il calore emanato dall’altro ragazzo sotto i suoi palmi ancora freddi dopo che si è tenuto ancorato al bancone del bar.  
Ma il riccio si blocca, poi toglie le mani di Louis e si allontana.  
“Giusto,” dice lo spirito, guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi. “Bene, io… io vado.”  
E senza aggiungere nient’altro, se ne va.  
Louis lo fissa sbalordito, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra gonfie spalancate per lo stupore. Come osa Harry lasciarlo così? Ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Non ha fatto nulla. Harry gli ha ripetuto diverse volte che è stato bravo. Forse il giovane ha soltanto giocato con lui? Lo ha preso in giro per cercare di tenerlo al guinzaglio?  
Louis sperava che quegli stupidi giochetti fossero ormai finiti. Almeno nelle situazioni in cui Harry riesce a prendere il sopravvento, dove Louis è inesperto e fragile.  
È incredibile come Louis riesca a fidarsi ciecamente e inconsciamente dello spirito.  
Scivola giù dal bancone e appoggia i gomiti sul ripiano, restando immobile qualche secondo, ancora un po’ sbalordito e imbarazzato e ferito, quando improvvisamente sente una voce accanto a lui. Sicuramente non è Harry, di questo è certo. È una voce troppo squallida e acuta.  
“Ciao, bellissimo.” Esclama il ragazzo e Louis guarda in alto fino ad incontrare un paio di occhi curiosi, le labbra tirate in un sorrisetto sicuro. Lo sconosciuto è piuttosto attraente, senza dubbio, ma Louis si sente ancora un po’ rigido e nervoso.  
“Ciao,” risponde sottovoce, completamente all’oscuro di cosa dovrebbe fare in una situazione come questa. Lo sconosciuto si avvicina un po’ di più a lui.  
“Sembri solo, non è così?” Lo straniero si accovaccia per mormorare nel suo orecchio. L’alito dell’uomo puzza di alcol e Louis non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo, ma non vede l’ora di andarsene da quel posto. “Dov’è il tuo ragazzo?”  
 _Cosa_?  
“Quale ragazzo?” Chiede quindi, allontanandosi dallo sconosciuto mentre il cuore inizia a martellargli nella cassa toracica.  
Lo sconosciuto alza un sopracciglio ed i suoi occhi si illuminano notevolmente, e non è esattamente la reazione che Louis sperava. “Quello che ti ha leccato lo stomaco cinque minuti fa.”  
“Oh,” Louis arriccia il naso e rabbrividisce. “Harry? Oh no, non è il mio ragazzo.”  
“Davvero?”  
Louis rabbrividisce soltanto all’idea. “Davvero.”  
Il sorrisetto scherzoso dello straniero si allarga ancora di più.  
“Questa è la migliore notizia di tutta la serata.”  
Poi Louis sente una mano appoggiarsi sul suo sedere, e spalanca gli occhi per lo shock. Decide di voltarsi velocemente per schiaffeggiare lontano quella mano terribile sul suo corpo, ma sente improvvisamente un’altra mano intorno alla vita che lo tiene saldamente al suo posto. Il respiro dello straniero è pesante contro la sua nuca, e sfortunatamente l’altro ragazzo è più grosso di lui e Louis non riesce a muoversi come vorrebbe.  
“Wow, senti,” sussurra, dimenandosi nella presa dell’altro, lanciando un’occhiataccia allo sconosciuto, la cui compagnia ora è ancora meno desiderabile di quanto non fosse all’inizio. “Solo perché non ho un partner non significa che puoi fare quello che vuoi.”  
Lo sconosciuto emette un sospiro profondo.  
“Sei sicuro?” Sussurra, mentre fa scivolare di nuovo una mano intorno alla sua vita. “Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di qualcuno per risolvere un problemino.”  
Lui- non l’ha detto sul serio.  
Louis non sa cosa dire. Sussulta bruscamente, schiaffeggiando la mano dell’altro più forte che può. Sente il viso rosso per l’imbarazzo e non riesce nemmeno a capire se è per il semplice imbarazzo o per la rabbia. Louis non ha bisogno di nessuno che lo aiuti a risolvere il suo ‘problemino.’ Nessuno può dirgli cosa fare o come comportarsi.  
E _sa_ che l’intero approccio di questo sconosciuto forse è una cosa normale in questa fottuta dimensione, soprattutto verso ragazzi come lui. Louis è un ragazzo piccolo e carino e questo approccio è solo un modo peggiore e rivoltante per avvicinarsi a lui e fargli capire che è debole e piccolo e sinceramente vorrebbe mettersi ad urlare.  
Lo sconosciuto sembra non recepire il messaggio però. Entra nel suo spazio vitale e gli afferra i fianchi. Louis sta per avere uno scatto d’ira, vuole pestare il piede del ragazzo e dargli una gomitata nello stomaco, ma una voce urgente e profonda arriva alle sue spalle, spaventando sia lui che lo sconosciuto. La presa del ragazzo si allenta e Louis si allontana il più velocemente possibile.  
“Che _cazzo_?”  
Alza gli occhi e vede proprio Harry Styles che si avvicina con passi severi e mascella serrata, e Louis è così felice di vederlo, anche se non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce.  
Lo sconosciuto ha un sorriso arrogante sulle labbra, provocatorio, sta per aprire bocca per rivolgersi al ragazzo riccio, ma prima che abbia anche solo la possibilità di emettere una parola, si ferma bruscamente. La sua faccia diventa pallida, gli occhi si spalancano e si lascia sfuggire un piagnucolio patetico ma molto doloroso mentre le braccia si muovono per stringersi intorno al suo stomaco.  
 _Oh_.  
Louis sorride quando realizza ciò che Harry ha appena fatto. Lo sconosciuto sta ancora gemendo di dolore mentre è piegato in due, stringendosi convulsamente lo stomaco. All’inizio il castano si limita a fissarlo, incerto se essere spaventato o sollevato o preoccupato che qualcuno all’interno del locale possa accorgersi di loro.  
Harry, d’altra parte, non sembra afflitto da nessun tipo di preoccupazione. È visibilmente arrabbiato, gli occhi stretti in due fessure. Lo sconosciuto emette un gemito, parzialmente soffocato dalla musica ad alto volume.  
“Che problemi hai, amico?” Chiede il riccio, e sebbene sia furioso, la sua voce è così fredda che Louis sente un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.  
Lo sconosciuto scuote la testa, piagnucolando. Le luci colorate giocano sul suo viso dolorante e Louis… non è d’accordo con quello che sta succedendo. Non gli sta bene che Harry faccia del male ad altre persone. Non in questo modo. Pensava che sarebbe stato divertente vedere questo ragazzo soffrire dopo che l’ha palpeggiato senza il suo consenso, ma non è così. Non si sente affatto a suo agio.  
Harry non sta prestando nessuna attenzione alla fata, però. Si avvicina di qualche passo allo sconosciuto per guardarlo da più vicino.  
“Ti fa sentire bene?” Lo straniero scuote di nuovo la testa. “No? Wow. Ora sai cosa si prova a subire _molestie_ fisiche.”  
“Harry,” prova a dire Louis, ma il nome del riccio gli esce troppo piano. Louis riconosce a malapena la propria voce. Harry è troppo preso nel dare allo sconosciuto la giusta punizione per le sue azioni, per rendersi conto di qualsiasi altra cosa gli stia succedendo intorno.  
“Lo giuro, se ti vedo ancora una volta anche solo _guardarlo_ in faccia io-”  
Gli occhi dello sconosciuto si chiudono di nuovo per il dolore, e no, Louis ne ha abbastanza di questa situazione.  
“Harry!” Si precipita al fianco del riccio, afferra il suo braccio teso per catturare la sua attenzione. “Smettila!”  
Lo spirito si ferma e guarda Louis incredulo; ha ancora lo sguardo arrabbiato, la mascella così tesa che Louis ha paura che possa spezzarsi da un momento all’altro.  
Qualcosa nelle sue parole e nei suoi occhi spalancati deve fare la differenza, perché dopo alcuni secondi di intenso contatto visivo, Harry stringe le labbra e guarda lo sconosciuto steso sul pavimento del locale, in agonia. Lo guarda solo per un momento, poi arriccia un labbro come se provasse repulsione per ciò che sta osservando.  
“Fuori dalla mia vista,” ordina seccamente allo sconosciuto.  
Louis riesce a vedere l’esatto momento in cui lo spirito ritira i suoi poteri, perché l’intero corpo dell’altro ragazzo smette di tremare. Lo sconosciuto respira affannosamente per qualche secondo, poi si alza in piedi e corre verso l’uscita del locale, inciampando e scontrandosi con tutte le persone presenti sulla sua strada. Louis lo guarda scomparire con una strana sensazione nel corpo. Gli tremano le mani, non riesce a capire come si sente a riguardo.  
E poi Harry sospira profondamente accanto a lui, passandosi una mano tra i capelli come se tutto questo non fosse stato nulla per lui, e il castano in quel momento sa esattamente cosa prova. Si sente arrabbiato, anzi _furioso_.  
Prima di tutto, se qualcuno doveva prendere a pugni in faccia quello stronzo, quello doveva essere lui, non di certo Harry. In secondo luogo, forse la cosa più importante – anche se non l’avrebbe mai fatto sapere al riccio – è il fatto che Harry lo ha spaventato. Il castano sussulta per un secondo, non osa parlare ad alta voce per un breve momento, e questo è inaccettabile. È già abbastanza umiliante per lui l’intera situazione; prima lo sconosciuto che lo tocca ovunque, poi Harry che arriva per salvarlo come se avesse bisogno di un cavaliere in armatura scintillante. Con orrore, sente gli occhi bruciare e deve chiudere la bocca per evitare che gli tremino le labbra. È troppo da sopportare.  
Louis è stanco di essere trattato come una proprietà. È così fottutamente stufo del modo in cui le persone si comportano, come lo guardano e parlano con lui. Non vorrebbe pensarlo, ma finora solo Harry è stato in grado di trattarlo come se non fosse un fragile pezzo di vetro. Riescono a parlare di qualsiasi cosa, si stuzzicano, scherzano, ed Harry non si è mai trattenuto perché pensa che Louis non possa gestirlo, anzi. Non può cambiare tutto quanto, adesso. Non può. Louis non ce la può fare a sopportare tutto questo, cazzo.  
Harry sta per aprire la bocca, il viso felice e più rilassato, ma Louis non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciar perdere la questione.  
“Che _cazzo_ significava quello?”  
Harry chiude immediatamente la bocca, una ruga si forma tra le sopracciglia. “Un grazie penso di meritarmelo.”  
“Grazie?” La fata stringe i pugni così forte che le nocche gli diventano bianche. “Me la potevo cavare benissimo anche da solo!”  
Non poteva, e lo sa. Non si è mai trovato in una situazione simile e non sapeva come reagire. Ma non lo dirà mai ad Harry.  
Cala un momento di assoluto silenzio in cui il riccio lo fissa intensamente, gli occhi che vagano su e giù per il suo corpo come se non riuscisse a credere alle parole che ha appena pronunciato.  
“Il tuo complesso di inferiorità ti farà uccidere, un giorno,” afferma Harry, poi si gira e si allontana.  
Cazzo no. Louis non lascerà correre, non questa volta.  
“Ehi!” Corre dietro allo spirito, afferrandogli il braccio per farlo voltare. Harry si ferma e guarda Louis con un sopracciglio alzato, in attesa.  
“Cosa c’è?”  
E Louis non può dirgli tutta la verità. Non può dire _mi hai quasi spaventato;_ non può dire _non puoi iniziare a trattarmi come fanno tutti gli altri._  
Quindi decide di prendere una strada più facile, una molto più irrazionale e senza dubbio stupida perché, onestamente, non potrebbe importargli di meno del benessere di quell’uomo. Ma è l’unica cosa che può fare per non rischiare di mostrare le sue emozioni ad Harry. È l’unica strada che può intraprendere per non sembrare ancora più vulnerabile di quanto non sia già, l’unica che può usare per non sembrare spaventato dallo spirito.  
“Pensavo stessi cercando di _cambiare_ e di migliorare. Quello che hai appena fatto non si addice alla tua dichiarazione di qualche giorno fa.”  
È dolorosamente evidente che Harry non si aspettava affatto questa reazione da lui. Il viso del riccio passa dall’essere confuso all’essere arrabbiato e ferito, ma decide di restare tranquillo e non protestare.  
“Stai… stai dicendo sul serio?” Domanda alla fine, con un tono palesemente arrabbiato. Louis vorrebbe mettersi ad urlare, ne ha bisogno.  
“Più che serio,” borbotta. “Non posso credere che mi hai detto che saresti cambiato soltanto per– solo per poi cadere in tentazione alla prima occasione! Mi stavi dicendo la verità prima?”  
Harry inspira in modo irregolare e Louis lo vede molto confuso, frustrato e in minima parte ferito dalle sue parole.  
“Quell’umano meschino meritava una punizione,” insiste Harry. “Non fingere di non aver voluto fare la stessa cosa.”  
“Non _importa_! Avrei potuto gestirlo da solo, non dovevi metterti in mezzo e intervenire soltanto per cercare una scusa per usare i tuoi poteri.”  
“Non stavo cercando un’occasione per usare i miei poteri. Questa era una situazione che li richiedeva.”  
“Nessuna situazione richiede violenza!”  
“So che odi sentirlo Louis, ma alcune persone meritano di stare male.”  
Il tono rigido dello spirito lo fa sussultare mentre continua a fissare Harry con la bocca spalancata.  
“Sì, posso immaginare perché lo dici,” sussurra.  
Harry si lascia sfuggire una risata esagerata.  
“Louis, l’ho fatto soltanto per te! Non per me. Per te.”  
Forse Louis dovrebbe rendersi conto della fatica che ha fatto il riccio per ammettere una cosa del genere, ma non lo fa. Non ha tempo di pensare a queste cose. Non ha tempo per preoccuparsi per Harry, non quando si sente ancora arrabbiato, ferito e umiliato. E anche spaventato.  
Si limita a sbuffare e incrocia le braccia sul petto, guardando il riccio.  
“Se questo ti aiuta a dormire meglio la notte,” mormora prima di andarsene, lasciando Harry a fissarlo, incredulo.  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
I minuti passano mentre Louis cerca di trovare un posto per calmarsi lontano da Harry. È difficile e stressante, dal momento che non tornerà al bar per paura che possa succedere di nuovo una situazione simile a quella di prima, e non ha nessuna voglia di ballare. C’è troppa gente e il locale è piccolo, e non trova un solo volto familiare tra quell’ammasso di corpi. Il panico si insinua dentro di lui, minacciando di farlo impazzire da un momento all’altro; le mani gli tremano e le gambe gli diventano sempre più deboli mentre si spinge in mezzo a quel mare di corpi sudati.  
Non è così che doveva andare la serata. Dovevano divertirsi. Louis non avrebbe dovuto litigare con Harry, avrebbe dovuto essere felice e spensierato e far sentire bene anche il riccio, e forse sarebbe finalmente riuscito a godersi la sua compagnia.   
(Il modo in cui si sente ora, perso e pieno d’angoscia, gli fa pensare che forse, inconsciamente, a lui non dispiace la compagnia del riccio. Cosa che non vuole davvero pensare, soprattutto non in quel momento. Lo sguardo pieno di dolore dello spirito è ancora impresso nei suoi occhi).  
Louis sa nel profondo che non è colpa di Harry. Non del tutto. Dopotutto, lui ha reagito in quel modo soltanto per avere un motivo per discutere con il riccio.  
È difficile tenere quei pensieri lontani dalla sua mente, non riesce a concentrarsi su altro, fino a quando non si schianta contro un corpo estraneo, riuscendo a malapena a mantenere l’equilibrio prima di cadere a terra.  
“Cazzo!” Borbotta. “Scusa, non volevo-”  
Ma quando si avvicina e guarda bene lo sconosciuto, si rende conto di conoscerlo.  
“Cazzo, non ho guardato dove stavo andando, non- _Louis_?”  
“Niall,” sospira Louis, e senza pensarci due volte si spinge contro il corpo del Cupido e gli getta le braccia al collo.  
Niall incespica all’indietro, sorpreso da quell’abbraccio improvviso, ma riacquista l’equilibrio in un batter d’occhio e ricambia l’abbraccio.  
“Wow, cosa sta succedendo?” Domanda Niall, con voce dolce e preoccupata.  
“Odio così tanto Harry,” dice Louis sottovoce. È così strano essere più alto di qualcun altro, per una volta. “Così tanto.”  
Louis riesce a sentire l’amico emettere un sospiro esasperato.  
“Lo so,” risponde il Cupido, massaggiando in modo confortante la schiena della fata. “Cosa ha fatto questa volta?”  
“È così fottutamente-” Louis tira su con il naso. “Ha usato i suoi poteri. Ovviamente a lui è piaciuto usarli, pensavo fosse cambiato ma a quanto pare non è successo e io-”  
“Ma non è questo il tuo problema, vero?” Lo interrompe Niall.  
Louis si ferma, aggrottando la fronte confuso. “Che cosa?”  
“Avresti fatto del male anche tu a quel ragazzo, Louis.”  
“L’hai _visto_?”  
“Onestamente, Harry avrebbe fatto di peggio se non ci fossi stato tu-”  
“ _Niall_!” Sibila Louis. “Dovresti essere dalla mia parte. Dimmi che ho ragione.”  
Niall si morde un labbro, lanciando uno sguardo dietro la schiena di Louis.  
“Ascoltami,” dice il biondo, tirandosi Louis vicino per parlargli nell’orecchio. “Non sei affatto giusto, non essere così duro con lui.”  
Il castano scatta all’indietro e lancia a Niall uno sguardo sbalordito.  
“Cosa- non ho sbagliato io! Devo essere duro con lui, o non cambierà mai. Lui ha gestito l’intera faccenda nel modo sbagliato, mi ha fatto sembrare debole e stupido-”  
“Onestamente, Louis, non comportarti come se non avessi fatto la stessa cosa, se avessi avuto i poteri di Harry,” sospira Niall. “Non credo sia questo il vero problema.”  
“Probabilmente hai ragione,” concorda Louis. “Il mio problema è che Harry è insopportabile, orribile, arrogante-”  
“ _No_.” Niall lo interrompe prima che possa terminare la lunga lista di aggettivi dispregiativi. Louis vuole protestare ma lo sguardo scontento sul volto del biondo lo mette a tacere. “È così evidente che tra voi le cose sono cambiate, andate d’accordo ultimamente. Ha provato a comportarsi bene con te fin dall’inizio, ricordi? Ti ha aiutato con Gothel, ti ha aiutato nel Paese delle Meraviglie-”  
“Che cosa?” Louis blocca il Cupido, aggrottando la fronte. “Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?”  
“-E potrei aggiungere che ha usato i suoi potere anche nel Paese delle Meraviglie, e non ricordo che tu fossi così tanto arrabbiato, e poi la _Bella Addormentata_ , non dimentichiamolo-”  
Il broncio sul volto di Louis si trasforma rapidamente in uno sguardo scettico e perplesso.  
“Che cosa? Harry non ha fatto niente per Jesy.”  
Niall lo fulmina con lo sguardo.  
“Hai dimenticato che si è offerto di trovare la cura per la sua malattia?”  
La mente di Louis è completamente vuota. Di cosa sta parlando Niall? Non esiste una “cura” per la magia nera.  
Apparentemente, la confusione di Louis spinge Niall a continuare a parlare e inveire contro di lui.  
“Sei _intelligente_ , Louis. Sai che Harry, pur conoscendo un modo per guarire la malattia della Bella Addormentata, avrebbe potuto restare in silenzio e farla soffrire. Sarebbe del tutto ragionevole per il suo personaggio. Ma _no_ , è tornato indietro e le ha parlato, le ha offerto il suo aiuto ed era sincero – oh mio dio, non ne avevi idea, vero?”  
No. Louis non aveva idea.  
Non riesce nemmeno a controllare i muscoli facciali per chiudere la mascella per lo shock, la sua testa inizia lentamente a girare. Si ricorda di Harry che è scappato giusto prima di tagliare i capelli a Taylor, ricorda di aver pensato che fosse un’azione meschina, ricorda di aver disprezzato il riccio in quel momento.  
Tutto questo è molto da digerire per lui, sente la testa disorientata e confusa, cerca di non pensare al caos che lo circonda e alla musica ad alto volume del locale per riuscire ad analizzare le dichiarazioni di Niall.  
Questo significa che ad Harry importava abbastanza di uno sconosciuto da andare contro alla sua stessa vocazione.  
Ciò significa che, dal momento che il riccio non ne ha parlato con nessuno, non l’ha fatto per mettersi in mostra.  
Ciò significa che Harry si è comportato come una brava persona, e Louis non ne sapeva nulla.  
Louis è _furioso_.  
“Come…” sospira, la voce tremante. “Dov’è adesso?”  
Niall spalanca gli occhi, guardandolo allarmato. “Louis, sei sicuro di voler…”  
“Dato che sembra che tu sappia sempre tutto, voglio sapere dove si trova.”  
“Lou-”  
“ _So che sai dov’è_.”  
C’è un momento di intenso contatto visivo tra i due, prima che Niall sospiri profondamente e si gratti il collo.  
“Bene,” si arrende. “Penso sia andato in bagno.”  
Il cupido ha a malapena il tempo di terminare la frase che Louis si allontana a tutta velocità.  
  
  
  



	16. Capitolo quattordici - Terra

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattordici - Terra.**  
  


****  
  
  
  


Il bagno è sorprendentemente vuoto, osserva Louis velocemente quando si precipita dentro, il respiro pesante e i pugni chiusi. Solo due o tre cubicoli sono chiusi e lo spazio esterno è completamente vuoto.  
Beh. Fatta eccezione per una persona che attualmente se ne sta completamente immobile davanti a uno specchio, fissando la sua immagine.  
La sua rabbia sboccia come il colore delle foglie d’autunno. Harry la pagherà. Per cosa di preciso, Louis non ne è ancora completamente sicuro, ma la pagherà fottutamente cara.  
“Harry Styles,” sbotta attraverso la mascella ben serrata.  
Harry sussulta e distoglie lo sguardo dal proprio riflesso, facendolo cadere su Louis. È chiaramente sorpreso e quasi inciampa all’indietro, passandosi una mano stressata tra i capelli. Il castano odia quando lo fa. Odia quanto siano belli i capelli di Harry.  
“Louis,” lo saluta. “Sempre un piacere?”  
Louis non ha tempo per saluti educati con sfumature ironiche al momento. È in missione.  
“Vaffanculo, Harry,” esclama quindi.  
Il viso del riccio passa in modo piuttosto comico dall’ironico allo stupore.  
“Cosa ho fatto questa volta?” Sospira. “Il pensiero di respirare la mia stessa aria ti ha infastidito?”  
A dire la verità, sì. Quel pensiero lo irrita molto in questo momento.  
“Non puoi _farlo_ ,” la fata concentra la sua attenzione sul suo dito, puntandolo grossolanamente nel punto in cui dovrebbe essere il cuore di Harry. È caldo, in quel punto, nota il giovane. Proprio come lui. Proprio come qualsiasi altra creatura vivente che respira. Proprio come qualsiasi altro essere con sentimenti. Con compassione. Un impeto di gentilezza attraversa il corpo di Louis per un breve secondo, surclassando la rabbia.  
Questo non può finire bene.  
Harry non sembra capire. Lo sta guardando con la bocca increspata e gli occhi stretti in due fessure, e si sta sforzando sicuramente di non alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non posso fare _cosa_?” chiede. Stanco. Così stanco.  
Louis non ha tempo per le sue stronzate. Stringe gli occhi in puro disgusto e affonda il dito con più forza nel petto del giovane.  
“Questo è così irrispettoso. _Così_ irrispettoso.”  
Le sue accuse non hanno esattamente l’effetto desiderato sullo spirito, che sospira e sbatte le palpebre rapidamente, come se fosse così difficile avere a che fare con lui. Ma non è così, non è difficile avere a che fare con lu. Lo è avere a che fare con Harry. Harry e le sue motivazioni confuse, fuori dal suo personaggio.  
“Senti, non sono sicuro del motivo per cui sei ancora così arrabbiato per questo, ma continuo a sopportare che il ragazzo meritasse-”  
Un gemito quasi animalesco erutta dal ragazzo più basso e irritato, interrompendo Harry a metà frase.  
“Non parlo di quello, insopportabile e brutto carognonzo*,” dice arrabbiato. “Tu. Che aiuti la bella addormentata. Con la sua maledizione. Come _osi_ umiliarmi in questo modo?”  
È chiaro che Harry è in conflitto e non sa cosa pensare, ora. Meglio così, pensa Louis. Che si stressi pure, almeno siamo in due.  
“Aspetta, cosa? Chi te lo ha detto?”  
“Niall!” Louis dice esasperato. “Me l’ha detto Niall, e non ho idea di come lo abbia saputo, ma non è importante! Ciò che è importante qui è che mi stai facendo sembrare uno _stupido_!”  
C’è un silenzio carico di tensione. Uno dei rubinetti nel bagno gocciola con calma, come se contasse i secondi, anticipando una risposta, e sta facendo prudere i palmi del giovane ancor più di quanto non facciano già.  
Alla fine, il ragazzo più alto si accontenta di una serie di battiti di ciglia disorientati e un:  
“… _Cosa_?”  
“Eccomi qui,” sputa Louis. “Completamente e totalmente convinto che tu fossi praticamente incapace di provare qualcosa fino a _poco tempo_ fa, tipo — dal momento in cui ci siamo incontrati mi hai costantemente dato motivi per odiarti. Dovrei odiarti! Hai reso orribile la mia esperienza al college! Non sei stato nient’altro che senza cuore, e stupido, esasperante e _cattivo_ ,” preme il dito un po’ più forte nel petto del riccio ad ogni aggettivo. “E poi cosa fai? Vai a fare _cose buone_ per gli altri? Per conto tuo? _Alle mie spalle_? No. Vaffanculo. _Vaffanculo_. Non posso credere che tu non me l’abbia detto. Non riesco a credere che tu mi abbia lasciato essere con te una persona irriverente e orribile per così tanto tempo, quando avrei potuto essere una persona irriverente ma leggermente solidale. Questa è un’offesa per tutto il mio carattere.”  
Finisce il suo sproloquio raccogliendo tutta la rabbia che riesce a provare in un unico sguardo e poi attende con impazienza la spiegazione, che si spera sia estremamente buona.  
Harry lo guarda per un paio di minuti senza capire, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca numerose volte in cerca di una buona risposta. Ogni volta che chiude di nuovo la bocca, le sue labbra si gonfiano in un modo che le fa sembrare così incredibilmente morbide che Louis quasi perde la concentrazione. Sembrano morbidi cuscini di seta. Se Louis fosse un vero folletto, gli piacerebbe dormire su di esse. Strofinare la sua piccola testa nell’arco di Cupido dello spirito, accoccolarsi nella piccola cavità al centro del suo labbro inferiore.  
Louis sta andando molto, molto fuori tema. È arrabbiato con Harry. E incredibilmente tanto. È ora di concentrarsi.  
Harry è rimasto in silenzio per un bel po’, ancora non sapendo cosa dire. Alla fine, però, finalmente emette un suono, e la sua voce è roca per lo stupore.  
“Che cosa, per definizione, è un ‘carognonzo’?”  
Louis vuole ficcarsi un piede in gola per la frustrazione.  
“Ti odio così tanto,” scuote la testa. “Ti odio così tanto.”  
“E tipo, insopportabile e brutto? _Un insopportabile e brutto_ carognonzo. È molto da digerire e non so nemmeno cosa significhi, in realtà sono davvero curioso adesso, quindi potresti per favore entrare nei dettagli su-”  
“Stai-” Louis si ferma a fissare lo spirito con quello che sarebbe stato stupore se non fosse stato così dannatamente arrabbiato. “-davvero sproloquiando? Proprio adesso?”  
Harry arrossisce un po’ e Louis non è affascinato, proprio no.  
“Perché sei così sconvolto per questo?” Chiede poi il riccio, ignorando la domanda di Louis. Non che alla fata importi.  
“Perché odio fottutamente tanto sbagliarmi, Harry, ecco perché! Contrariamente a quanto si crede, in realtà non amo essere arrabbiato tutto il tempo.”  
“Avrei detto il contrario,” mormora il riccio, e Louis si astiene dal commentare perché probabilmente finirebbe per ucciderlo nel processo.  
“Non avevo idea che avessi fatto qualcosa di altruista e, sai, _gentile_ così presto, quindi sono stato cattivo e duro con te perché per quanto ne sapevo, tu eri cattivo e quindi facevo bene ad esserlo. E ora, all’improvviso, è stato dimostrato che _whoops_ , forse non è così! Forse hai sempre avuto una coscienza! E se ciò è vero, allora io- per cosa ti ho odiato davvero?”  
E poi si ferma bruscamente e va nel panico perché sta rivelando troppo, si sta avvicinando troppo alla verità vulnerabile e reale, e anche Harry sembra essere in grado di accorgersene, perché i suoi occhi si sono spalancati sempre di più ad ogni parola.  
Così il giovane lancia con forza il suo corpo in avanti e bacia Harry. Ancora. E non è sicuro del perché questo continui ad accadere così spesso considerando che lo odia, lo odia davvero. Ma non vuole domandarsi questo adesso.  
Tuttavia, va bene perché il riccio ricambia molto facilmente, iniziando a trascinarli all’indietro nella stanza. Louis non è davvero sicuro di quale sia il suo obiettivo, finché non sente il suono di una porta che si apre e si chiude, e apre gli occhi per vedere che sono in uno dei cubicoli.  
Il ragazzo più piccolo viene immediatamente spinto contro un muro, e si assicura di usarlo a suo vantaggio. Quindi inarca la schiena e spinge i fianchi in avanti con tutta la forza che può, facendoli sfregare contro il rigonfiamento crescente di Harry.  
Il giovane emette un piccolo gemito, cercando di evitare di sbattere contro il water mentre si avvicina a lui.  
“Qui c’è ancora meno spazio rispetto all’ultima volta,” mormora, e Louis quasi vuole ridere perché sta per succedere di nuovo qualcosa e non è stato nemmeno Harry a iniziare, questa volta. Tira di nuovo lo spirito contro di sé per mettere a tacere quella parte della sua mente che si chiede quante volte ha promesso di non toccarlo mai più per poi rompere quella promessa dopo poco tempo.  
“Ti odio,” dice di nuovo, per buona misura, mentre fa scorrere le mani su e giù lungo la cassa toracica di Harry. Nel caso in cui la sua disponibilità facesse dimenticare momentaneamente quel piccolo dettaglio al riccio. Perché- perché Louis _di_ _certo_ non lo ha dimenticato. È sempre consapevole. Non ha bisogno di un promemoria.  
Davvero non ne ha bisogno. Ma immagina che non faccia male ripeterlo spesso.  
Ora stanno facendo sfregare insieme le loro erezioni tramite gemiti affannosi e piagnucolii, e Louis non può sopportare tutto ciò ancora a lungo. Mentre sbatte le palpebre per un paio di secondi, intravede il viso rilassato e arrossato di Harry, e si rende conto che non vuole che sia come l’ultima volta. Non vuole lasciare che Harry faccia tutto il lavoro. Vuole portare Harry nello stesso stato in cui il riccio ha portato lui. Ha bisogno di farlo.  
“Quello-” pronuncia, biascicando un po’. “Quello che hai fatto a me l’ultima volta, voglio farlo. A te.”  
Harry tira leggermente indietro la testa per poter guardare completamente il castano negli occhi.  
“Lou, non devi-”  
 _Lou_.  
Un soprannome. Un _bel_ soprannome. Un soprannome che non è stato creato per infastidirlo a morte.  
Questo lo fa impazzire, e spinge di nuovo i fianchi contro quelli dello spirito, rafforzando la presa sui ricci.  
“Voglio farlo,” quasi supplica. “Voglio farlo così tanto.”  
Si sentirà così mortificato, quando ci ripenserà più tardi. In questo momento, non gli importa nemmeno un po’.  
Harry rimane completamente immobile per un momento, guardando il ragazzo più basso con sorpresa e qualcosa di straordinariamente simile allo stupore.  
Respira bruscamente mentre torna in vita, annuendo e allontanandogli la frangia dal viso.  
“Certo,” sospira, facendo illuminare Louis. “Se lo vuoi davvero.”  
Louis annuisce un po’ troppo avidamente, e poi allunga la mano con tutta la sicurezza che riesce a raccogliere per sbottonare i jeans stretti del giovane.  
Nonostante i jeans sembrino dipinti sul corpo di Harry, Louis riesce a spingerli verso il basso fino a metà coscia, un dito agganciato all’orlo dei boxer neri del ragazzo. Esita un po’ allora, non importa quanto stia cercando di sembrare sicuro di sé, perché, dopotutto, non ha idea di cosa sta facendo.  
Non è il momento per avere una crisi mentale, ma il castano non riesce proprio a non farsene venire una. Lo vuole. Vuole essere in grado di farlo. Vuole farlo per Harry.  
Il fatto è che… il riccio ha esperienza. Louis non sa quante persone abbiano fatto questo e altro ad Harry prima di lui, ma non ha dubbi che siano tanti e che probabilmente anche loro avevano molta esperienza.  
E poi c’è lui, e non ha ancora nemmeno toccato il suo stesso cazzo. Ed ora eccolo qui, e dovrebbe confrontarsi con tutte le altre persone con cui Harry ha fatto questo?  
Il respiro di Harry è ancora pesante, ed i suoi boxer sono ovviamente gonfi, ma aggrotta comunque la fronte preoccupato quando nota la sua esitazione.  
“Non devi-” inizia, la voce roca e un po’ più profonda del solito, ma ancora molto sommessa. Louis pensa che abbia il suono della seta strappata, o delle rose spinose.  
E potrebbe scoppiare a piangere perché Harry non dovrebbe essere così gentile con nessuno, ma ora eccoli qui, premuroso come non mai, ed è ancora più determinato a voler provare a farlo adesso.  
“No, non è-” si morde il labbro, cercando di spiegare. “Voglio farlo. Ho solo- paura perché potrei non essere molto bravo.”  
“Ehi no, non pensare niente di tutto ciò.” Harry si acciglia, alzando una mano per sfiorare con un dito la mascella della fata. “Tra tutte le cose di cui dovresti preoccuparti, questa non è una di quelle-io- ti guiderò. Va bene?”  
È così insopportabilmente premuroso tutto d’un tratto - non appena si avvicinano in questo modo, nelle situazioni in cui Louis è più vulnerabile al dolore o all’umiliazione, è allora che le prese in giro di Harry cessano improvvisamente. Si assicura che lui stia bene ea suo agio, complimentandosi con le sue insicurezze e dicendogli ancora e ancora che non dovrebbe mai sentirsi obbligato a fare qualcosa che non vuole fare.  
Non ha affatto senso. E gli rende anche estremamente difficile non guardarlo con ammirazione in questi momenti. È solo confuso, tutto qui. Perché questa è la stessa creatura che odia più di chiunque altro abbia mai incontrato, eppure è la stessa persona di cui si fida abbastanza da lasciarlo avvicinare così tanto a se stesso…  
Un giorno Louis capirà le sue azioni, ma oggi non è quel giorno.  
Respira profondamente, cercando di tenere sotto controllo la luce che si sta espandendo all’interno del suo corpo grazie alle rassicurazioni di Harry. Poi annuisce.  
“Giusto,” borbotta, mentre la mano che ha sui boxer di Harry si sblocca e li tira giù lentamente.  
Il cazzo di Harry è duro e bagnato e il respiro di Louis si blocca un po’ a quella vista. Senza pensarci ulteriormente, alza un po’ la mano e fa scorrere il pollice lungo una vena sul lato inferiore, e Harry emette un respiro tremante e appoggia la testa contro il muro del bagno.  
“Cazzo,” sospira. “Va bene.”  
“Dove metto le mani?” Louis stringe le labbra, rifiutandosi di guardare il riccio mentre chiede, già imbarazzato per il fatto di dover anche solo chiedere.  
“Tu, uh- qui,” Harry prende la mano di Louis, facendogli avvolgere le piccole dita attorno alla sua erezione grazie all’aiuto delle sue più lunghe. “E poi spostale su e giù. Ricordi come ho fatto io?”  
Sì, lo ricorda abbastanza. Con le mani ancora insicure, inizia a muovere il pugno su e giù lentamente per testare le acque, osando guardare il viso di Harry per vedere se la risposta è positiva o meno.  
Quando il castano alza la mano per accarezzare piano con un dito la fessura sulla punta, le palpebre di Harry sfarfallano, e Louis lo considera un buon segno. Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo per nascondere il sorriso orgoglioso che minaccia di prendere il sopravvento sui suoi lineamenti.  
“Stai — stai andando così bene,” promette il riccio, spingendo i fianchi in avanti per andare incontro ai movimenti della mano di Louis. “Muoviti un po’ più velocemente.”  
E la fata lo fa, ulteriormente alimentato dagli elogi; continua a pompare la mano su e giù e memorizza tutto ciò che fa, tutto ciò che rende il respiro di Harry leggermente più irregolare o che lo fa gemere piano, assicurandosi di passare il pollice sulla punta e accarezzarlo fino in fondo.  
Quando inizia a torcere la mano e ad aumentare ancora il ritmo, Harry emette un gemito più forte degli altri, e questo rende la visione di Louis sfocata di orgoglio e soddisfazione, e continua a farlo ogni volta, accelerando il ritmo su richiesta dello spirito.  
“Vieni qui,” mormora Harry. “Non fermarti.”  
Detto ciò, afferra il retro del collo del castano per avvicinarlo a lui e attaccare di nuovo le loro labbra, leccando nella bocca di Louis fino a quando quest’ultimo non sente le ginocchia deboli, così deboli che riesce a malapena a stare dritto, e il suo stesso cazzo sta premendo disperatamente contro il tessuto teso dei suoi jeans. Non si ferma però, e presto Harry si allontana in modo che le loro labbra si tocchino appena, e Louis sente un calore mozzafiato ovunque quando il riccio parla.  
“Sono vicino,” dice, e questo spinge il castano a fare ancora del suo meglio, e non può fare a meno di spingere i propri fianchi contro la coscia di Harry per avere un po’ di attrito, troppo perso per sentirsi imbarazzato mentre si strofina contro la sua pelle nuda e liscia, e ben presto anche lui sta per venire.  
Harry viene per primo con un gemito soffocato, e Louis lo segue subito dopo, venendo ancora una volta nei suoi pantaloni. È leggermente imbarazzato, ma non abbastanza da rimpiangere qualcosa. Ancora.  
Nessuno dice nulla per quelli che sembrano interminabili secondi, ed entrambi cercando di riprendere fiato. Louis non sa cosa dire, e ovviamente nemmeno Harry mentre prende lentamente dei fazzoletti.  
È allora che Niall irrompe nel cubicolo, facendo urlare sia Harry che Louis, e il castano è abbastanza sicuro di trasalire in un’altra dimensione.   
Entrambi fissano Niall con orrore, e Louis pensa, perché _cazzo_ non hanno chiuso a chiave la porta.  
Pensa anche ad un flusso senza fine di parolacce mentre i suoi pensieri si scontrano e turbinano nella sua testa, chiedendosi freneticamente che cazzo avrebbero dovuto fare ora. È già abbastanza brutto che stia accadendo. E deve dire che Niall è l’ultima persona tra i suoi nuovi tre amici che avrebbe dovuto sapere quello che è appena successo tra di loro.  
È pronto perché è sicuro che il cupido ne farà un affare di stato. Si sta preparando con tutte le sue forze per ciò che dirà Niall ora, per il mix di sfrontatezza ed esasperazione che solo lui è in grado di tirare fuori.  
Niall però non si muove affatto. Non spalanca neanche un po’ gli occhi. Si limita a lanciare loro uno sguardo urgente che non ha nulla a che fare con la situazione in questione, e apre la bocca per parlare frettolosamente.  
“Dobbiamo uscire di qui.”  
“Che cosa?” Harry e Louis si limitano a fissarlo, non sicuri se si stanno riferendo a Niall che letteralmente non ha reagito affatto alla situazione o alla sua dichiarazione. “ _Perché_?”  
“Per quanto eroico e pazzesco è stato il modo in cui hai trattato quel cazzone al bar, Harry, non sei stato estremamente discreto. Le persone parlano e speculano e sono confuse- alcuni ti stanno cercando. È davvero brutto. Dobbiamo uscire di qui. Finite e poi sbrigatevi.”  
E con quelle parole, chiude di nuovo la porta del cubicolo, e Louis e Harry sentono rapidi passi che svaniscono.  
Tutto rimane calmo per alcuni secondi, i due ragazzi si limitano a fissarsi con uno sguardo assente, cercando di dare un senso a quello che è appena successo.  
“Non ha nemmeno battuto ciglio,” afferma Harry con meraviglia.  
“Niente,” concorda Louis con gli occhi spalancati, scuotendo lentamente la testa. “Le cose che deve aver visto.”  
Harry fa una risata quasi soffocante, prima di chiudere correttamente la cerniera dei pantaloni e andare avanti per aprire la porta del cubicolo. Quando Louis inizia a camminare, può sentire correttamente la fredda viscosità che ora è di nuovo evidente nei suoi pantaloni, e geme.  
“Non posso credere che devo camminare con la biancheria intima appiccicosa, _di nuovo_ ,” si lamenta il castano accusatorio.  
Il sorriso di Harry è un po’ troppo compiaciuto per i gusti di Louis, e la risposta dello spirito è semplice e leggera.  
“Beh. Se togli anche altri strati la prossima volta, non avremo quel problema.”  
Louis balbetta, le parole _prossima volta_ esplodono in minuscole e confuse urla di angoscia nella sua testa e rimane completamente fermo al suo posto per un breve periodo di tempo, finché Harry non lo tira per il braccio.  
“Cazzo, spero che non sia poi così male,” mormora lo spirito mentre si avvicinano alla porta del bagno. “Se un numero sufficiente di persone ha visto, allora-”  
Non appena chiudono la porta alle loro spalle, entrando di nuovo nella pista da ballo, le persone abbastanza vicine li notano e reagiscono immediatamente. Sussurrano, indicandoli e guardandoli di sottecchi, e Louis pensa che i pettegolezzi devono diffondersi molto velocemente. Ci è abituato, succede anche nella foresta, ma di solito lui è dalla parte dei pettegolezzi.  
Questo è un po’ terrificante, considerando che gli umani non dovrebbero in nessun caso sapere della loro esistenza, e Harry ha messo a rischio questa cosa per lui. Il riccio afferra il suo polso e lo trascina attraverso lo spesso muro di persone che sta crescendo sempre più man mano che gli umani si rendono conto che questa è la persona che hanno visto, quella che ha fatto finire un altro uomo a terra in preda al dolore solo guardandolo, quella che ha fatto fuggire suddetto uomo con la coda tra le gambe, perché temeva per la sua vita. Harry non guarda nessuno negli occhi, si dirige semplicemente verso l’uscita con Louis che lo segue leggermente sorpreso e con la testa leggera.  
Riescono a uscire da lì, però, l’aria fredda e tagliente che colpisce immediatamente il viso di Louis è un contrasto violento, ma non del tutto sgradito, con l’aria calda e soffocante del club. Niall è già là fuori con Liam e Zayn, e il giovane capisce immediatamente che i due devono essere molto più ubriachi di lui. O almeno lo era prima, visto che il piacevole ronzio è quasi svanito e ora la sua mente è solo lenta e un po’ confusa.  
Il modo in cui Zayn e Liam si aggrappano l’uno all’altro, ridacchiando e condividendo il calore dei loro corpi ondeggiando avanti e indietro come se non avessero capito la gravità della situazione, irrita Louis, e chiaramente fa sì che Niall li guardi con un solo sopracciglio alzato.  
“Se non fossero stati così appiccicati per tutta la notte e non si fossero strusciati l’uno addosso all’altro, sarei così seccato con loro,” sospira. “Ma questo è un grande progresso. Non posso fare a meno di amare quando il lavoro è facile.”  
La coppia di ubriachi non lo sta nemmeno ascoltando, ora sibila dalle risate su qualcosa che probabilmente nessuno, tranne loro, troverebbe divertente.  
“Quindi, chiamerò un taxi per questi due,” afferma Niall. “Perché è necessario per il lavoro. E voi potete tornare a casa per conto vostro ed io verrò non appena avrò pagato il taxi. Va bene?”  
Louis e Harry annuiscono all’unisono. S, va bene. Non riflettono nemmeno sul fatto che, di solito, emettono almeno un cipiglio aspro o un sospiro di disapprovazione ogni volta che devono trascorrere del tempo da soli l’uno con l’altro. Niall sorride, appena percettibile.  
“Ci vediamo a casa.”  
  
~  
  
  
Mentre Harry e Louis si dissolvono di fronte a Niall, il cupido non può fare a meno di ridere tra sé per pura vittoria. Sta facendo progressi. Le cose stanno andando davvero bene e lui è bravo nel suo lavoro. Non aveva dubbi.  
  
~  
  
La prima cosa che Louis fa quando arrivano all’appartamento, è di cambiarsi immediatamente indossando un nuovo paio di mutande, sospirando di sollievo quando la sensazione bagnata e appiccicosa sparisce. La prossima cosa nella sua lista dei desideri è andare in cucina a prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua, e lo fa, svuotandolo tutto in pochi secondi. L’acqua è fredda e fresca e non è proprio come quella a casa sua, ma alla fine sa che quella è difficile da trovare. Questa ha comunque un sapore migliore del liquore.  
È così preso da quanto sia deliziosa l’acqua che non sente nemmeno Harry in piedi sulla soglia finché lo spirito non tossisce piano per rendere nota la sua presenza.  
Louis mette il bicchiere nel lavandino e si volta verso Harry, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Sì?”  
“Io... ho bisogno di prendere la medicina,” balbetta il giovane e Louis è... stupito. “Per, uh. Jesy. Ne ho bisogno.” I suoi piedi si muovono a disagio e, sebbene la sua voce sia determinata, il suo linguaggio del corpo racconta una storia completamente diversa. Harry non è ancora molto abituato a queste situazioni, ma ci sta provando, ci sta provando così tanto, e Louis vuole versare qualche lacrima perché è... è una cosa così adorabile.  
La fata resta in silenzio per un momento, qualcosa gli ribolle lentamente nella pancia, e poi annuisce velocemente.  
“Sì,” dice. “Sì, va bene. Come la otteniamo?”  
Harry lo guarda di nuovo quando lo sente usare il plurale, e sembra subito un po’ più sicuro, la schiena un po’ più dritta.  
“Avremmo bisogno di- Dio, non lo so, abbiamo bisogno del consiglio di un medico su questo. Abbiamo bisogno di una ricetta o qualcosa del genere. Non possiamo semplicemente afferrare la prima cosa che troviamo perché la medicina è... complicata.”  
“Okay,” annuisce Louis. “E come facciamo noi a convincere un medico a scriverci una ricetta?”  
 _Noi. Noi. Noi._  
“A meno che tu non sia malato, sono abbastanza sicuro che non faranno niente.”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre si perde nei suoi pensieri, cercando di capire come funzionerà esattamente. Devono farlo, è l’unica cosa che sa, non solo per il bene di Jesy, ma anche per quello di Harry. Louis sarà _dannato_ se la prima iniziativa dello spirito di fare del bene sarà irrimediabilmente spazzata via.  
Così com’è, vede solo un’opzione plausibile. E anche se non è eticamente corretto, è pronto ad andare fino in fondo.  
“Beh,” dice quindi. “Immagino che uno di noi dovrà fingere di soffrire di narcolessia per la giornata.”  
Harry alza lo sguardo, sorpreso dalla risposta fuori inusuale di Louis, e quando vede che il ragazzo più piccolo sta sorridendo, imita la sua espressione.  
(Non è che questo sia del tutto insolito- Louis ha anche finto di piangere per uscire dal giardino di madre Hulda, e ad Harry piace quel lato di lui.)  
“Vorresti avere tu l’onore?”  
Louis si mette una mano sul petto, inspirando drammaticamente. _Ama_ il dover recitare un po’.  
“Mi piacerebbe molto.”  
  
  
~  
  
  
È mattina tardi, e Louis non ha mai dormito così a lungo, ma ora è seduto al tavolo della cucina nell’appartamento di Zayn con Harry che gli siede di fronte e Liam accanto a lui, e discutono di come dovrebbe andare la visita dal medico. Liam li ha informati su ogni aspetto delle condizioni di Jesy che conosce, in modo che Louis possa avere la risposta - si spera - a ogni domanda che il dottore gli farà, così da ottenere il farmaco giusto. È una cosa rischiosa da fare, ma sono tutti d’accordo che sono disposti a provare. Liam parlerà anche con Zayn del fatto di preparare a Louis un documento d’identità falso, poiché ne avranno bisogno quando andranno in farmacia più tardi.  
Louis sa che probabilmente potrebbero finire nei guai se qualcuno lo scoprisse. Mentire di solito ti mette in posizioni molto scomode e brutte, e lui non è un bugiardo. È brutalmente onesto e orgoglioso. A parte per qualche piccola emergenza qua e là, forse, solo per salvarsi da inutili disagi, ovviamente. Come qualsiasi altra creatura che respira.  
Ma comunque, abbastanza comprensibilmente, è un po’ diffidente nel farlo. È una sua idea, lo _sa_ , e non se ne pente affatto, ma ciò non significa che la sua morale sia completamente svanita.  
In breve, si sente un po’ svenire quando inizia a pensare al fatto che dovrà fingere di avere una malattia di cui non sa davvero niente.  
Quindi, quando Harry inizia a parlare del fatto che non devono preoccuparsi dell’orario, perché li porterà entrambi lì in un secondo, Louis deve mettere i piedi per terra. Se c’è una qualche possibilità che faccia davvero questa cosa, avrà bisogno di un po’ d’aria fresca per prepararsi. È ciò di cui ha sempre bisogno per calmarsi, ha bisogno di uscire e stare nell’ambiente esterno, ha bisogno di un senso di comfort e di casa. Ha bisogno di circondarsi della natura.  
“No,” protesta Louis rapidamente. “Sono sulla Terra. Ho sognato di esplorare questo mondo da quando ho saputo della sua esistenza. A meno che l’ospedale più vicino non sia a mezza giornata di distanza, andremo a _piedi_.”  
Harry geme un po’, inclinando la testa all’indietro solo per esprimere quanto non gli piaccia anche il solo pensiero di camminare. A Louis non importa. Sa che il riccio non ha problemi a camminare - non ha bisogno di dormire, non rimane senza fiato - quindi non gli permetterà di fare a modo suo. Louis vedrà Londra. Farà la sua passeggiata rilassante. Lo _farà_.  
“Questo non è negoziabile,” dice allo spirito, solo in modo che non ci siano fraintendimenti.  
“Immaginavo,” mormorò Harry. “Aspetta qui allora mentre io vado a cercare l’ospedale. Tuttavia, potremmo dover prendere la metropolitana per un po’. Non scommetterei sul fatto che un ospedale sia facile da trovare in questi quartieri.”  
Detto fatto, Harry scompare per pochi secondi, e quando torna si passa una mano tra i capelli per allontanarli dagli occhi e fa un rapido cenno del capo come per confermare che sa dove andare.  
“Andiamo, allora,” afferma, indicando una strada illuminata alla loro destra. “Per di qua.”  
  
~  
  
Louis è curioso.  
Lo è sempre stato in generale; ma ora mentre guarda Harry, con il silenzio confortevole che li avvolge dopo un po’ di battibecchi divertenti – non che ammetterebbe mai che è divertente ad alta voce – si sente più curioso che mai. Ormai ha capito che l’educazione del riccio è un argomento delicato, il che è comprensibile se si considera che è stato allevato dalla dea del caos.  
Ma _vuole_ solo _sapere_. È così, così curioso. E non ha idea di come tirare fuori l’argomento casualmente, pensa anzi che nemmeno ci sia davvero un _modo_ ora che lo considera, e questo rende il tutto davvero difficile per lui.  
Vuole solo _capire_. Per ogni singola cosa un po’ più ‘umana’ che fa il riccio, Louis vuole capire sempre di più, perché se Harry prenderà l’abitudine di dimostrargli che si sbaglia su di lui in questo modo, lui vuole disperatamente prendere l’abitudine di saperlo. E perché ciò funzioni, ha bisogno di _conoscere_ lo spirito.  
Louis è così perso nei suoi pensieri, che quando Harry rompe il silenzio, è sorpreso, e quando si rende conto di ciò che il ragazzo più alto ha chiesto, suda un po’.  
“Mi odi davvero?” Harry sembra genuino.  
Louis chiude gli occhi, e molto rapidamente e con nonchalance dice “sì, davvero,”, ma le parole suonano stranamente amare in bocca.  
Harry annuisce piano e tutto tace ancora una volta. Louis non sa perché tutto il suo corpo gli dice che ha _sbagliato_.  
“Beh, è un peccato,” sospira ancora il riccio. “Perché io non ti odio.”  
Qualcosa si contorce a disagio nello stomaco di Louis. Non riesce nemmeno a capire che emozione sia, se è sorpresa, senso di colpa o imbarazzo, ma non è abbastanza leggera e vivace perché siano farfalle. Il che non avrebbe senso, comunque.  
Louis rilascia una risata, cercando di convincere se stesso piuttosto che Harry che le parole dello spirito sono in realtà false.  
“Questa è un’enorme bugia.”  
“Vorrei che lo fosse,” borbotta Harry in tono piatto. “Sei ancora la creatura che respira più fastidiosa che abbia mai incontrato. Ma conosco molto bene l’odio e io non ti odio.”  
Louis sarà schietto; ora si sente un grosso stronzo. È divertente essere scortese con qualcuno solo se anche quel qualcuno è scortese con te, e Harry non lo è adesso. Ha deciso di essere dolorosamente onesto, e lui è francamente offeso dal fatto che lo stia mettendo in questa posizione scomoda. Gli piace il fatto di non affrontare o provare mai emozioni positive riguardo ad Harry, grazie mille. Anche se deve. Anche se ci sono.  
“Io…” prova esitante. “Potrei non odiarti completamente. Forse.”  
Ciò provoca una breve risata da parte del riccio, che prende un respiro profondo e guarda la fata con divertimento, e Louis non sa se dovrebbe essere contento o triste che il “potrei non odiarti completamente” sia sufficiente per rendere lo spirito così felice.  
“Per favore, non iniziare mai ad aver paura di me,” dice, con una risata ancora incastonata nelle pieghe dei suoi occhi.  
“Perché mai dovrei aver paura,” dice impassibile Louis. È molto orgoglioso di quanto sia sembrata priva di emozioni la sua dichiarazione, considerando che si sente un po’ come se la sua testa stesse nuotando nello sciroppo visto il modo in cui Harry lo guarda.  
Dovrebbe essere una risposta aspra e leggermente offensiva, ma fa voltare la testa del riccio dall’altro lato per nascondere un sorriso, e anche se quella non era stata la reazione che stava cercando, non ne è esattamente dispiaciuto.  
Louis non sa se sarebbe una buona idea porre una qualsiasi delle domande che vuole fare ora perché Harry è visibilmente di buon umore, o cattiva perché suddette domande potrebbero rovinare il suo umore.  
Decide la prima opzione, non riuscendo più a trattenere la curiosità.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa adesso?” Louis si guarda in piedi, calciando un paio di sassolini sul cemento grigio.  
“Certo,” Harry scrolla le spalle, ancora apparentemente rilassato. Il giovane spera che rimanga così, mentre inspira per parlare. Immagina che inizierà con una domanda che non è molto personale, per testare un po’ le acque, scaldare lo spirito.  
“Non- non devi rispondere, se non vuoi,” dice lentamente. “Ma, uh... beh, mi sento come se, forse, tu sappia qualcosa in più su tutto ciò che sta succedendo rispetto a quanto mi stai dicendo. Quanto _ci_ stai dicendo. E poiché nessun altro sembra aver ancora capito la situazione, sarebbe utile se ne sapessimo il più possibile. Tutti noi. Quindi immagino che la mia domanda sia... sai cosa sta succedendo con i portali?”  
Silenzio. Scarpe contro il cemento. Silenzio.  
“Non so niente di utile,” dice Harry alla fine, breve e concreto, ma non sembra turbato, quindi Louis espira, le spalle che affondano.  
“Allora che ne dici di dirmelo?” Mormora con attenzione.  
Harry scrolla le spalle.  
“So che mia madre cercava di fare questa cosa da un po’,” ammette, mordendosi il labbro. “Era sempre alla ricerca di modi che avrebbero potuto rompere la connessione tra i mondi e le cose, sai. Ma non poteva farlo da sola, quindi questo... non può essere tutto frutto del suo lavoro. Non ho idea di come abbia fatto, ma ha chiesto a qualcun altro di farlo per lei.”  
Questo spiegherebbe molte cose. Louis ha sempre saputo che Harry sapeva qualcosa- da quando ha visto quegli sguardi compiaciuti nella caffetteria all’UoT quando il malfunzionamento è stato confermato per la prima volta.   
“Perché non l’hai detto a nessuno prima?” Gli chiede.  
“Che differenza avrebbe fatto? Chi mi avrebbe ascoltato e poi sarebbe stato in grado di fare qualcosa al riguardo?”  
Niall, vuole dirgli. Niall ha sicuramente contatti in alto e se Harry glielo avesse detto quando erano al Pantheon, avrebbe potuto assicurarsi che Giove lo scoprisse.  
“Sono sicuro che avremmo potuto fare _qualcosa_ ,” dice quindi la fata.  
Harry scuote la testa. “Ascolta, non importa a chi lo dico- nemmeno Zeus o Ade potrebbero aggiustare i portali da soli, perché non sanno ancora quale sia il problema reale, e avrebbero tutti bisogno di comunicare con gli altri mondi per riuscire fare le cose per bene e controllare tutto, ma ora è impossibile. È piuttosto brillante, mia madre, se ci pensi.”  
Louis non ama esattamente il pensiero, ma purtroppo Harry ha ragione. Gli sembra molto sbagliato, tuttavia, quasi frustrante, il fatto che siano gli unici a sapere e ad avere una teoria su ciò che sta succedendo e non poter fare nulla. Vuole fare qualcosa.  
“Forse dovremmo... forse dovremmo provare ad arrivare nel Tartaro?” Louis suggerisce con leggerezza. “Forse potremmo-”  
“ _No_ ,” Harry lo interrompe immediatamente, e la sua voce è così determinata che il castano sussulta. “Seriamente, non finire nemmeno quel pensiero. Non vuoi farlo.”  
Non è tanto intimidatorio quanto sorprendente, perché insomma- per quale motivo il riccio non vorrebbe tornare a casa? Ha sicuramente espresso la volontà di arrivare a Tartaro quando hanno iniziato l’intera escursione. Louis non riesce a capire quando esattamente quella voglia fosse andata via.  
E sicuramente non capisce quando è successo che lui si trovasse in qualche modo d’accordo con l’idea.  
Louis fa una smorfia, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Però pensavo che lo volessi.”  
Harry non dice niente.  
Stanno zitti per il resto della camminata, Louis non è sicuro di come riprendere la conversazione, e nemmeno Harry sembra molto entusiasta. Va bene, però. Le altre domande della fata possono aspettare. Non gli importa del silenzio, poiché gli dà il tempo di ispezionare adeguatamente Londra. È mezzogiorno e c’è il sole in questo particolare sabato, il momento migliore per gli umani per uscire a pranzo e socializzare, e per questo motivo le strade sono attualmente piuttosto trafficate. Ogni ristorante o bar che incontrano lungo la strada è affollato e pieno di vita.  
A Louis piace molto. È un tipo diverso di calma, guardare le persone correre sui marciapiedi portando borse dall’aspetto costoso, o prendere posto tra i loro amici in un bar per lanciarsi a capofitto in una conversazione, con gli occhi spalancati e gesticolando per enfatizzare le loro parole.  
Ci vuole un bel po’ di cammino, probabilmente un’ora più o meno, ma a Louis non dispiace affatto, e nemmeno Harry si lamenta. Dà loro un po’ di tempo in più per pensare e ordinare le informazioni che hanno ottenuto, e anche come comportarsi una volta che arriveranno in ospedale. Il che è assolutamente necessario, perché non importa quanto passeggiare per le strade trafficate di Londra tranquillizzi Louis, questo non fa sparire completamente il piccolo, ansioso martellio nel suo petto.  
Quando finalmente raggiungono la clinica per i disturbi del sonno, Louis lascia che sia Harry a parlare. Si mette di lato, preparandosi mentalmente e sorridendo debolmente alla signora alla reception mentre il riccio li registra, usando anche un po’ del suo fascino.  
Da lì tutto scorre abbastanza velocemente- ci sono battibecchi sommessi nella sala d’attesa, entrambi cercano di fingere che non si divertano a punzecchiarsi a vicenda, e poi Louis viene chiamato dallo specialista, il dottor Johnson. Sente il cuore un po’ stretto nel petto mentre il riccio cammina dietro di lui attraverso il corridoio ed entra attraverso una porta.  
La donna che li aspetta è alta, dai capelli rossi e ha un viso molto comprensivo, e Louis si calma un po’. Mentre inizia a spiegare il suo problema, trova anche molto facile parlare con lei, dato che i suoi occhi sono fiduciosi e non giudicanti, e si rilassa completamente, scivolando nel suo personaggio.  
“E come sono queste paralisi?”  
“Non lo so, è come-” Louis fa un gesto, come se cercasse di afferrare le parole che vuole. “A volte sono solo cose strane, e biascico le parole. I miei muscoli facciali diventano tutti molli e strani a volte e... capita che a volte collasso. E quando mi sveglio o se mi commuovo davvero o dopo- dopo il sesso- semplicemente non riesco a muovermi. Posso vedere e sentire e tutto il resto, ma non posso muovermi.”  
La dottoressa Johnson annuisce e la sua penna a sfera piomba sul taccuino su cui sta scrivendo.  
“Va bene. Rimangono solo un paio di altre domande. Non prendi medicine che potrebbero causare sonnolenza o sonnolenza diurna?”  
“No,” Louis scuote la testa. “Niente.”  
“Perfetto. Da quanto tempo soffri di questi problemi?”  
“Sono... sono stato in coma. Dopo un incidente d’auto, un paio di anni fa. E immagino che da quando mi sono svegliato sia stato un problema,” dice il giovane, sperando che l’insicurezza nella sua voce possa passare per nervosismo.  
La dottoressa Johnson mormora e annuisce comprensivamente.   
“Beh, a me sembra che la narcolessia sia una teoria,” afferma. “Anche se mi sorprende che tu non sia venuto da noi prima. Ora ti segno per fare una polisonnografia.”  
L’intero corpo della fata si irrigidisce a quel termine sconosciuto, e sente il cuore iniziare a battere più velocemente.  
“Cos’è... una polisonnografia?” Chiede, cercando di sembrare il più calmo possibile, e non come se stesse per collassare da un momento all’altro.  
La dottoressa Johnson sorride, sempre così comprensiva. “È una specie di test di misurazione per determinare il tipo di medicinale di cui hai bisogno. Tutto quello che devi fare è passare una notte al centro e poi lasciare che il personale faccia il proprio lavoro. Accadrà tutto mentre dormi.”  
Louis annuisce, facendo respiri profondi e sperando disperatamente che vengano fuori come sollievo.  
Il sollievo è l’ultima cosa che prova, però. Il panico gli corre su e giù per i nervi e deve mordersi la guancia un paio di volte per non darlo a vedere. Faranno un test su di lui. Dovranno _misurare_ il suo modello di sonno. E poi non troveranno nulla di sbagliato, e capiranno che Louis sta mentendo, e-  
“Fantastico,” Louis sorride al suo dottore. “Perfetto. Facciamolo.”  
Johnson sorride e si gira verso la sua scrivania, sedendosi accanto al computer.  
 _Merda_.  
  
~  
  
Harry e Louis lasciano l’ospedale con un nuovo appuntamento per uno specialista del sonno tra cinque ore e una paura crescente dentro entrambi.  
“Oh mio dio,” Louis continua a ripetere, “oh mio _dio_.”  
Il dottore capirà che ha mentito. Louis finirà sotto quella macchina e non troveranno assolutamente nulla di sbagliato, e sarà un imbroglione confermato. Questo genere di cose ha delle conseguenze? Può essere incarcerato per questo?  
Non si sa mai. Louis sta sudando.  
“Che cazzo _facciamo_?” Chiede in un sussurro teso, facendo sì che Harry lo guardi immediatamente.  
“Non lo so, cazzo! Forse c’è un modo per falsificare una ricetta. Potrei usare i miei poteri, potrei far in modo che qualcuno-”  
“Che _cazzo_ , Harry,” il giovane lo interrompe. Non continua, ma lascia che quell’affermazione parli da sola.  
E funziona, perché lo spirito alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira.  
“Lo so, ho capito. Sono stato preso dal panico.”  
Il castano gli fa un cenno soddisfatto, e poi torna subito a preoccuparsi per la sua vita, perché non sa proprio come uscire da questa situazione.  
“Quindi cosa facciamo?” Chiede. “Cosa farebbe un essere umano? Andrò in prigione per questo?”  
“Ascolta, se i medici scoprono che hai mentito, non ti succederà nulla. Non lo fanno quasi mai, si limitano a scrollare le spalle e lasciar perdere la cosa. Starai bene. Semplicemente... non riceveremo la medicina.” Harry sospira profondamente, il suo petto si alza e si abbassa in modo irregolare, e scoppia in una tragica risata. “Non avremo la medicina. E questo non sarebbe stato un fottuto problema se i portali _funzionassero,_ perché in questo modo Jesy sarebbe potuta venire con noi lei stessa senza potenzialmente rischiare la vita, ma adesso non è così. Quindi le ho fatto solo una promessa vuota. E onestamente? I portali non inizieranno a funzionare presto. Nessuno di importante è disposto a fare quello che stiamo facendo e rischiare di rimanere bloccato da qualche parte a cui sicuramente non appartiene. È estremamente improbabile che trovino una soluzione da soli e io- cazzo, non avrei nemmeno dovuto offrire a Jesy il mio aiuto in primo luogo.”  
Harry si sta davvero agitando, nota Louis, ma non gli permetterà di dire più cose del genere. Veloce come un fulmine, fa scattare la testa nella direzione del riccio per lanciargli uno sguardo di disapprovazione.  
“Ripeto,” dice lentamente. “Che _cazzo_ , Harry.”  
Il giovane si limita a gemere, fermandosi sui suoi passi, e si passa una mano tra i capelli angosciato mentre guarda impotente Louis.  
“Non capisci. Faccio _una cosa_ , Louis, una cosa solo per essere altruista. Una cosa giusta che servirà per rendere felice un’altra creatura, giusto? E in questo momento, sembra che invece andrà tutto a puttane. E voglio dire, ho provato ad aiutarti nel club e ti sei arrabbiato con me. Non- e se fosse letteralmente impossibile per me? Fare cose buone?”  
Louis si acciglia, inclinando la testa, leggermente sconcertato. Da dove viene questo discorso?  
“Non posso credere di essere io a dirlo, ma sei un po’... esagerato,” dice con attenzione. “Non è poi una cosa così grave. Jesy capirà. Le tue intenzioni erano buone. Inoltre, abbiamo ancora cinque ore per capire cosa fare.”  
“No,” Harry sta scuotendo violentemente la testa, e quando Louis guarda le mani dello spirito vede che stanno tremando. Una sorta di prurito glaciale gli lambisce i pori e mette radici nella sua gabbia toracica quando si rende conto che Harry sta iniziando a farsi prendere dal _panico_. “No. Basta. Non posso continuare a fallire in questo modo. Non posso assolutamente, perché sto andando contro la mia natura e la mia... cazzo, la mia _famiglia_ , e non voglio che sia tutto vano. Non posso permettermi di farlo invano, deve _valere_ qualcosa, ho bisogno - ho bisogno di sapere che non sto rischiando la mia _vita_ in questo modo solo per scoprire che non posso migliorare la vita di un’altra creatura, deve esserci-”  
È una cosa così strana. Louis ha ormai visto molti lati di Harry che all’inizio dubitava seriamente che esistessero, lo ha visto felice e ferito, tranquillo e genuino.  
Ma neanche una volta, il riccio è stato sull’orlo di un crollo come questo. Non ci è andato nemmeno vicino, e il giovane prova ogni sorta di cose insopportabili perché questo non è Harry. Questo non è qualcosa che avrebbe mai pensato di vedere, ma è comunque così dolorosamente _reale,_ e Louis vuole avvolgerlo in una coperta, stringerlo con cura e portarlo via da qualche parte al sicuro.  
Non è ancora del tutto sicuro da dove provenga tutto questo, quindi anche se è più che un po’ confuso, sente ancora una mano gelida che gli stringe il cuore e le vene al suono della voce di Harry che si spezza, quindi fa tutto ciò che deve fare in una situazione come questa.  
Si avvicina, senza darsi il tempo di esitare o pensare, e getta le braccia attorno al corpo dello spirito, bloccandole intorno alla sua vita. Si aggrappa lì, completamente immobile, appoggiando la testa sotto il mento del riccio.  
È sicuramente qualcosa di cui si pentirà in seguito, ma ha l’effetto desiderato, poiché Harry si blocca completamente sui suoi passi, senza nemmeno _respirare_ all’inizio. Il tempo si ferma. Il mondo si ferma. E poi, con un brivido e un sospiro improvvisato, alza le braccia per ricambiare l’abbraccio. Louis sente il petto di Harry alzarsi e abbassarsi con piccoli tremiti, quindi aggrotta le sopracciglia e osa accarezzare lentamente la grande schiena del riccio, i pollici che sfregano sul tessuto di cotone della maglietta.  
“Di cosa hai così _paura_?” Gli chiede poi contro la spalla.  
C’è silenzio per un lungo periodo di tempo, e Louis vuole rimangiarsi la domanda, temendo di aver peggiorato le cose quando in realtà non è quello che vuole.  
Ma poi Harry respira, e parla, e le cose... acquistano un senso.  
“Sai... sai cosa mi farà mia madre,” borbotta, “se scopre cosa sto facendo? O. Quando,” si corregge con una risata miserabile e gutturale. “ _Quando_ lo scoprirà.”  
Louis scuote semplicemente la testa, lasciando che sia Harry a parlare.  
“Come ho già detto, potrebbe rinnegarmi,” continua il riccio. “Se sono fortunato. Oppure potrebbe farmi a pezzi. Chiudermi da qualche parte. Gettarmi tra le anime perdute Potrei- lei potrebbe uccidermi. Potrebbe farlo.”  
Louis non sa cosa dire. “Harry, lei è- è tua _madre_ , non lo farebbe-”  
“—Potrebbe farlo,” le parole del riccio sono ferme e definitive, e lo stomaco del castano si contorce.  
E allora capisce. Adesso sì. Finalmente tutto acquista senso per lui.  
Louis ha sempre pensato che Harry abbia difficoltà a staccarsi dalle sue abitudini dannose perché non è nella sua natura. Che sta trovando difficile tutto questo perché pensa solo che sia difficile essere gentili.  
Non ha nemmeno pensato adeguatamente al fatto che il riccio potrebbe star sacrificando alcune cose ora che sta cercando di cambiare. Cose importanti. Come la sua vita.  
Un piccolo ricordo si fa strada nella parte posteriore della testa di Louis quando si rende conto che Harry lo ha già detto prima. Nel Paese delle Meraviglie, quando le battute e la durezza di Louis erano diventate un po’ eccessive e lui era stanco.  
 _Ho fatto cose per cui mia madre mi avrebbe letteralmente rinnegato, Louis_.  
Louis non si era davvero concentrato su quella parte, troppo arrabbiato per quasi tutto per sedersi e fare un’analisi approfondita.  
Non si pente di quello che ha detto quella volta, perché aveva ragione. Ma vorrebbe aver approfondito un po’ di più tutta la cosa e realizzare che sì, probabilmente è davvero frustrante fare costantemente scelte letali e non ottenere mai riconoscimento.  
“Non pensiamoci adesso,” dice dolcemente, cercando di sembrare affidabile, anche se sta iniziando a sentirsi male per il senso di colpa. “Possiamo trovare una soluzione. Siamo arrivati fin qui e riusciremo a cavarcela. Perché, onestamente? Siamo entrambi così dannatamente intelligenti. Brillanti. E supereremo tutto questo.”  
Harry inspira ed espira, inspira ed espira, ma quando parla di nuovo, Louis può sentire un debole sorriso nella sua voce.  
“Mi hai appena chiamato brillante? Dobbiamo celebrare questo momento.”  
“Beh, ovviamente io sono fottutamente fantastico, molto più di te, anche se non sei niente male. Non montarti la testa, però.”  
La presa del riccio sul suo corpo si stringe un po’, e Louis spalanca gli occhi ma non dice niente. La sua mente sta premendo tutti i pulsanti rossi di emergenza che riesce a trovare, mentre si rende conto di quanto sia incredibilmente _emotivo_ Harry.  
Quando le persone sono emotive, è allora che le mura del castano crollano, perché è il tratto più prezioso che possa mai trovare in un’altra creatura.  
Stanno lì a lungo, avvolti l’uno nell’altro, e respingono ogni tipo di pensiero sul fatto che questo dovrebbe essere sbagliato. Perché non sembra sbagliato, è questo il punto. È abbastanza bello, in realtà. Non solo il piacevole calore del corpo, ma anche la comprensione e l’empatia. È tutto molto confortevole nel mezzo di questo terribile dilemma, ed è davvero fantastico.  
“Potremmo… potremmo avere una piccola speranza,” afferma Harry lentamente, all’improvviso, e gli occhi chiusi di Louis si spalancano. “Se, forse... per caso...”  
La fata finalmente lascia andare il riccio, indietreggiando per guardarlo correttamente, esortandolo a parlare.  
“ _Cosa_ , Harold?”  
Harry rimane in silenzio per un po’, aggrottando le sopracciglia e riflettendo sulle cose.  
“Ci sono... spiriti,” prova. “In greco li chiamiamo _oneiori_ , ma sono sicuro che hanno un nome noioso e semplificato negli imperi romani. Sono un po’ come- come la mia specie, immagino. Il Paese delle Meraviglie produce un universo in cui è possibile realizzare sogni, gli Dei di Asgard tengono sotto controllo quel luogo e poi Hypnos e Somnus inviano degli spiriti per assegnare i sogni alle persone. Ci sono gli spiriti dei sogni. Se andiamo a chiedere a Niall, forse conosce un modo per contattarne uno. In questo modo... potrebbero farti addormentare e svegliarti a comando. Abbinare i sintomi della narcolessia. Quindi, se ne trovassimo uno per aiutarci... potremmo farlo.”  
Il castano resta in silenzio per un momento, assorbendo le informazioni come una spugna secca. Sembra piuttosto promettente.  
“Va bene. Siamo sicuri che ci sia qualcuno abbastanza vicino da permetterci di metterci in contatto con questi spiriti?”  
“Anche se nessuno è nelle nostre immediate vicinanze, sia io che Niall possiamo arrivare dove vogliamo alla velocità che vogliamo. Se ci fosse uno spirito solitario in Alaska in questo momento, uno di noi potrebbe raggiungerlo. Ma probabilmente non dovremo andare così lontano.”  
“No?” Non che Louis capisca cos’è l'Alaska. Sa solo che la Terra è grande e che le cose potrebbero essere più difficili da realizzare a causa di ciò.  
“No. Ci sono miliardi di spiriti,” dice Harry brevemente. “Di tutti i tipi. Qualcuno è destinato a rimanere bloccato qui. Ho già riconosciuto la presenza dei miei fratelli in un paio di posti.”  
Beh, non è male come idea. Louis osa essere positivo su questo. Possono farcela.  
(Sono una buona squadra, pensa. Un po’.)  
“Quindi, hai miliardi di fratelli e tu sei riuscito a diventare il favorito dei genitori,” dice mentre riprendono a camminare, prendendo velocità con una nuova speranza che alimenta la loro motivazione. “Tua madre ha standard davvero bassi o qualcosa del genere?”  
Harry ride forte. “No, volevo solo il suo affetto, quindi sono diventato un eccessivo maniaco del lavoro. Lei non dà esattamente la sua approvazione gratuitamente.”  
C’è molto dietro questa affermazione, Louis comprende. Harry lo dice con un sorrisetto autoironico come se fosse uno scherzo divertente, ma la fata pensa che se questo è il genere di cose leggere per cui il riccio si prende in giro da solo, non possono esserci molti ricordi felici nel suo cuore. E questo lo rende un po’ triste e un po’ perso, e un po’ pronto per dare un altro abbraccio a Harry.  
Non lo fa, perché sarebbe strano e sentimentale - non è colpa di Harry se sta diventando inaspettatamente emotivo - quindi sbuffa leggermente e sta zitto.  
Il silenzio è un po’ troppo teso per essere normale, e quando Harry inizia di nuovo a parlare, un senso di sollievo travolge Louis, perché non aveva idea di come ricominciare una conversazione senza che suoni forzato.  
“Va bene. Il piano. Dobbiamo parlare di nuovo con Liam e ottenere ancora più informazioni da lui. E poi dobbiamo chiedere a Niall se può procurarci uno spirito del sogno. E poi dobbiamo convincere quello spirito del sogno a farci un favore. Se tutte queste cose funzionassero di conseguenza ed entro un ragionevole lasso di tempo, potremmo riuscire a procurarci la medicina.”  
Louis respira profondamente, annuendo. Il riccio non è mai sembrato più determinato in vita sua, la mascella serrata e gli occhi decisamente scuri, e il castano ha bisogno di _concentrarsi_ perché ciò che è importante qui è il fatto che lo spirito sta facendo una cosa buona, ha recuperato tutto il suo splendore e questo lo rende fottutamente sexy.  
(Louis ha ormai smesso di fingere che Harry non sia attraente, a questo punto. È solo un dato di fatto. L’acqua è bagnata, la Terra è rotonda e Harry Styles è sexy. L’attrazione fisica non deve uguagliare l’attrazione emotiva, comunque. Anche se trova la compagnia di Harry divertente, stimolante, piacevole a volte, forse. Sta andando estremamente fuori tema.)  
“Va bene. Perfetto. Facciamolo.”  
Harry annuisce eccitato.  
“Adesso ti prendo la mano,” informa, “perché dobbiamo arrivare all’appartamento di Zayn il più velocemente possibile e viaggiare in modo umano è inefficace. Va bene?”  
Louis si limita ad annuire, e poi un calore solido preme contro la sua mano per alcuni secondi prima che si trasformi in aria.  
(Nonostante si goda la sensazione di fluttuare, per una frazione di secondo prova una leggera delusione per il fatto che il contatto di pelle contro pelle non sia durato più a lungo. Se Harry coglie quel pensiero, non lo commenta.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*In inglese è una parola abbastanza incomprensibile e non sapevamo come tradurla hahahaha, sarebbe fuckvermin, e quindi abbiamo pensato di unire carogna e stronzo. Se vi viene in mente qualcosa di meglio, dire pure!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Questa settimana doppio aggiornamento! Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate! Ci trovate su Twitter #CollisionFF .   
A sabato prossimo, Sil&Chia


	17. Capitolo quindici - Terra

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quindici - Terra.**  
  


****  
  
  


Louis è così determinato quando tornano all’appartamento di Zayn, e si mette subito all’opera non appena varcano la porta. Harry sa benissimo che una volta trovava fastidioso questo lato di lui, trovava esasperante il fatto che la fata avrebbe agito prima e pensato alle conseguenze dopo, e il fatto che si faceva completamente dominare dalle emozioni e dalla testardaggine - lo fa ancora, giura - ma in questo momento, è molto grato per questo aspetto.  
“ _Niall_!” Urla a squarciagola, spaventando l’intero vicinato, molto probabilmente.  
Niall si precipita alla porta, un luccichio leggermente esasperato nei suoi occhi come se avesse paura che qualcosa sia andato orribilmente storto, ma sembra calmarsi quando vede sia Harry che Louis interi.  
Tra pochi secondi sarà di nuovo agitato, pensa Harry. Si sente quasi un po’ male per lui.  
“Avete preso le medicine?” Chiede con curiosità, e Harry scuote la testa.  
“No,” dice, sorridendo rigidamente. “Abbiamo un appuntamento per una ‘polisonnografia’ dove misureranno il ritmo del sonno di Louis e determineranno il tipo di medicina di cui ha bisogno.”  
Niall, benedite il suo cuore, capisce immediatamente e trasforma la sua faccia in qualcosa di preoccupato e rilascia solo un piccolo “oh,” prima di cadere nel silenzio. Harry vede questa come la sua opportunità per intervenire.  
“ _Ecco perché_ ,” inizia, rendendo la sua voce il più liscia e piacevole possibile, “avremmo bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
“Certo,” annuisce Niall seriamente. “Tutto ciò che volete.”  
Il riccio fa del suo meglio per sembrare sincero. “Potresti, magari, riuscire a contattare uno spirito dei sogni per caso?”  
Lo sguardo genuino di Niall cade, trasformandosi in un cipiglio confuso, e Harry deve dire che il suo continuo cambiamento delle espressioni facciali è divertente da vedere. Si metterebbe a ridacchiare sommessamente se non fosse in missione.  
“Vuoi che io... cosa?” Chiede lentamente il cupido, fissandoli con gli occhi socchiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate preoccupate, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di aver sentito quello che dicevano.  
“Vogliamo solo sapere se sai dove possiamo trovare uno spirito dei sogni,” ripete Harry lentamente e dolcemente, ingrandendo spudoratamente gli occhi per enfatizzare la cosa.  
Sente che Louis lo guarda e questo gli fa stranamente venire voglia di avere successo ancora di più. Non sa letteralmente perché, ma vuole sempre disperatamente che Louis si senta... beh orgoglioso di lui. Vuole sempre che qualcuno si senta orgoglioso di lui. Sua madre non l’ha mai fatto, non davvero, ma Louis _sì_ , e una volta aver provato quella calda e dolce sensazione, non può fare a meno di volerla tutto il tempo.  
Chiamatelo pure egocentrico, ma qualcuno che lo tratta come se fosse fantastico è una cosa tutta nuova per lui e lo fa sentire bene.  
Niall distoglie lo sguardo con espressione esasperata.  
“E perché,” sospira, “avresti bisogno dell’aiuto di uno spirito dei sogni?”  
“Perché uno spirito dei sogni potrebbe venire con noi dai dottori e fargli passare la polisonnografia con risultati genuini?”  
“Voglio dire,” Niall cammina un po’ avanti e indietro finché non si siede su una delle sedie, con un’aria incredibilmente strana. “Immagino che abbia senso. Ma vorrei che non dovessimo coinvolgerne uno. Odio dirlo, ma possono essere una vera e fottuta spina nel fianco. Sono emotivi, volubili e mancano di logica. A malapena _pensano_ quando sono in difficoltà.”  
“Non voglio essere quella persona, ma ho avuto a che fare con quel tipo di persone da quando Louis e io siamo entrati nel primo portale. Andrà tutto bene.”  
Louis sussulta bruscamente, dando una gomitata al fianco di Harry per assicurarsi che il riccio sappia che la sua battuta non è passata inosservata. Harry trattiene un sorriso.  
“Questo brucerà il tuo voto finale sulla gentilezza,” mormora Louis.  
“Oh no,” risponde Harry impassibile. “Come vivrò adesso.”  
A proposito di voti, il pensiero del suo ultimo voto universitario lo colpisce casualmente. Considerando quanto tempo stanno trascorrendo via, sa che questo inciderà davvero quando torneranno. Non che a lui importi esageratamente, voleva solo andare all’università perché sarebbe stato divertente prendere in giro e torturare altre creature, ma se conosce Louis così come gli piace pensare, alla fata probabilmente non piace prendere brutti voti.  
Prende mentalmente nota di menzionare questa cosa a Louis più tardi, solo per vedere la sua reazione. La fata stringe le labbra e spalanca gli occhi in modo così eccessivo quando è stressata. Sembra un minuscolo personaggio dei cartoni animati, tutto agitato e sconclusionato. È divertente. Louis è divertente. Harry non lo odia.  
(All’inizio si vergognava estremamente del fatto che non riuscisse a mantenere alta la sua antipatia, ma col passare del tempo non può fare a meno di chiedersi, non si innamorano tutti un po’ di Louis? Insomma, quando incontri Louis la prima volta, la sua sola presenza ti fa venir voglia di regalargli i pezzi migliori di te. Harry si chiede se Louis conservi tutti quei pezzi della bontà degli altri rinchiusi dentro di sé e vicino al suo cuore, se è così che il castano rimane sempre così puro, se è così che riesce a essere ancora così irremovibile del fatto che c’è del buono in tutti, anche in lui.  
Non che Harry sia innamorato un po’ di Louis o qualcosa del genere. Sicuramente il fatto che gli si sia mozzato il respiro quando il ragazzo gli ha sorriso o gli ha fatto i complimenti è dovuto al fatto che Louis è la prima persona a mostrargli sinceramente gentilezza, e nient’altro. Certo che questo lo fa sentire bene. Ovviamente Harry ne vorrà di più. Ovviamente penserà che gli occhi di Louis sono belli, quando lo guardano in quel modo.)  
Niall stringe le labbra al pensiero, ovviamente avendo una sorta di leggera battaglia interna con se stesso, prima di sospirare finalmente, le spalle che affondano per la sconfitta.  
“Bene. Facciamolo,” annuisce. “Non dovrebbe essere così difficile trovarne uno. Cercherò di convincere qualcuno di essi a parlarti.”  
Harry alza sottilmente il pugno mentre le trombe suonano vittoriosamente nella sua testa, e Louis sospira di sollievo accanto a lui.  
“Grazie,” dice seriamente la fata. “Ti adoro, Niall. Sei una creatura importante e dovresti essere apprezzato di più.”  
“Oh, hai dannatamente ragione,” mormora Niall.  
  
~  
  
Il loro spirito si chiama Danielle Campbell, ridacchia in modo frizzante e assomiglia all’estate.  
La sua bellezza è la prima cosa che Harry nota. I suoi capelli scuri sono folti e sembrano sempre muoversi o volteggiare e trascinati dal vento, solo un po’, anche mentre entra dalla porta dello Starbucks leggermente affollato dove si dovrebbero incontrare, individuando immediatamente Harry e Louis con un sorriso complice. Sembra fatta di colori pastello- gelidi occhi azzurri e labbra rosa zucchero filato che si stagliano in evidente ma piacevole contrasto con l’oscurità dei suoi capelli e le lunghe ciglia nere. Si muove come se fluttuasse nell’aria, con passi graziosi e la schiena dritta. Ad Harry ricorda un po’ Eleanor, solo meno tesa e nonostante il suo essere, probabilmente un po’ più tollerabile.  
Sembra un sogno. Il che sarebbe molto adatto visto chi è.  
Lei si siede - scivola, davvero - sulla sua sedia di fronte ai due ragazzi, e mentre il silenzio cala tra di loro per un paio di secondi, alza un sopracciglio in attesa.  
“Allora, il vostro amico Cupido è davvero convincente,” inizia con un piccolo sorriso. “Spero che non si sia impegnato tanto per farvi evitare di parlare.”  
Harry sente Louis prendere vita accanto a lui, tossendo e schiarendosi un po’ la gola. Quando lo spirito gli dà una sbirciatina, nota che le guance di Louis sono arrossate e i suoi occhi un po’ più larghi, e pensa che la fata di sicuro è consapevole dello straordinario aspetto di Danielle tanto quanto lui. Questo fa venire un nodo al suo stomaco. Gli piacerebbe essere l’unico a far sentire Louis così, per quanto irrazionale sia questo pensiero.  
“Giusto, no,” la rassicura Louis, “no, non è stato invano. Abbiamo solo uh, stanno accadendo cose importanti.”  
Danielle gli rivolge un sorriso smagliante, ma i suoi occhi non sono ancora del tutto aperti, guardinghi. “Lo immaginavo.”  
“Sono Harry. Vengo dalla Grecia,” cerca Harry. “Louis è norvegese. Non vogliamo farti del male.”  
Il sopracciglio sinistro di Danielle si alza, e lei ispeziona casualmente le sue lunghe unghie mentre lo fa.  
“Cerchi una buona compagnia?” Riflette, sorridendo minacciosamente ma non nel modo aggressivo a cui è abituato Harry, e lo confonde perché non sa bene dove collocarla o quali siano le sue motivazioni. Lui e Louis stabiliscono un contatto visivo per alcuni brevi secondi, decidendo con un paio di sopracciglia alzate e cenni del capo che se ne occuperà la fata di questo.  
Dopotutto, se Niall ha ragione sulla natura degli spiriti dei sogni, Louis dovrebbe essere la scelta ovvia poiché è esattamente uguale a loro. Dovrebbe sapere cosa dire, calcola Harry.  
“In parte,” inizia la fata come risposta alla domanda di Danielle. “Ma, beh, penso che apprezzeresti quanto me se non ci fossero motivi nascosti qui, giusto, quindi andrò dritto al punto e dirò che in effetti c’è anche qualcosa che vorremmo che facessi per aiutarci.”  
Danielle abbassa immediatamente il sorriso per restringere invece gli occhi, pensierosa, alzando il mento e guardando Louis dall’alto in basso. C’è un luccichio nei suoi occhi, un luccichio che rivela che le piace, e qualcosa di freddo gira di nuovo dentro di lui.  
“Sei adorabile,” dice. Harry mentirebbe se dicesse che anche lui non lo ha pensato un paio di volte. “Cosa vuole da me?”  
Louis inizia a spiegare, con molta calma e attenzione, che hanno un’amica in un altro mondo che è malata e ha bisogno del loro aiuto. Tutto ciò che Danielle deve fare è seguire Louis in un ospedale e per una sola notte fargli provare i sintomi della narcolessia, il più vicino possibile ai sintomi di Jesy.  
“E perché dovrei aiutarti?” Danielle ridacchia, sfiorando il dorso della mano di Louis attualmente appoggiata sul tavolo con i suoi polpastrelli lisci mentre parla, e il giovane la ritrae immediatamente, roteando gli occhi.  
“Non comportiamoci in modo meschino,” dice in modo pratico. “In un universo lontano, una ragazza è stata svegliata da una maledizione e ha scoperto di avere una sorta di malattia cronica per la quale non ha una cura e ne è tormentata ogni singolo giorno. Questa è la sua unica speranza di tenerla almeno sotto controllo e capire le sue condizioni. Vuoi portare via a qualcuno il suo per sempre felici e contenti?”  
È come premere un interruttore. Il sorriso stuzzicante di Danielle si trasforma in un labbro inferiore tremolante. Alza una mano per asciugarsi gli angoli dei suoi occhi ora umidi, e Harry può vedere Louis che spalanca gli occhi per lo shock perché oh dio, non aveva intenzione di farla _piangere_ , solo farle capire la gravità della situazione.  
“No, non voglio,” singhiozza alla fine. “Non quando la metti in questo modo.”  
“Ehi,” si precipita a dire Louis, mettendole una mano gentile sulla spalla. “Va tutto bene. Vogliamo solo che tu ci aiuti con questo. Mi dispiace.”  
Louis non fa paura, pensa Harry. È piccolo e felice e gli piacciono i colori vivaci, ed è troppo innocentemente fedele per il suo bene.  
Ma _sa_ come usare le parole, sa come esprimersi e non è indifeso. Ogni volta che il riccio si ricorda quanto può essere fiero e serio Louis quando vuole, c’è un calore nel suo petto molto simile all’orgoglio. È questo che lo rende così bravo. Sa benissimo come sfruttare le cose a suo favore e sa come portare a termine il lavoro. E anche se a Harry piace sottolineare quanto sia incredibilmente irritante, lo trova anche ammirevole.  
“No, è okay. Lo farò,” conferma Danielle, asciugandosi il naso e rivolgendo a Louis un bel sorriso. “Aiuterò la tua amica a essere felice.”  
E Louis si illumina come il sole, come le costellazioni di stelle, come il chiaro di luna, e Harry deve distogliere lo sguardo perché ha paura che potrebbe diventare cieco per aver guardato troppo a lungo, come se forse i suoi occhi cominceranno a bruciare e macchie colorate gli offuscheranno la vista se lui si avvicina troppo.  
La fata si alza rapidamente dal suo posto per camminare (ballare) verso Danielle, chinandosi un po’ per abbracciarla. Lo spirito non sa se essere commosso dal sentimento della situazione, o urlare perché Louis molto raramente è così felice delle cose che lui fa.  
Non sa come gestire questa cosa, e sa che è sciocco e che alla fine lo supererà, ma ha solo bisogno dell’approvazione di Louis in ogni momento. Da quando il castano ha iniziato a farlo, Harry si è nutrito di quella sensazione e si è tuffato in esso come i fiori che aspettano la pioggia dopo la siccità. Non è che vuole che Louis lo ammiri di _più_ , perché non è realistico, ma lui è solo- è solo che non sopporta quel sentimento minuscolo e irritante che prova quando Louis va in giro come se ogni singola persona in tutti i mondi stesse facendo miracoli, tranne lui.  
È bisognoso quel modo di pensare, però, e il bisogno è qualcosa che Harry non prova assolutamente. È indifferente e inavvicinabile, e nonostante si goda la sensazione di far sorridere gli altri un po’ più di quanto dovrebbe, deve mantenere il suo orgoglio. Gli piace quando le persone lo guardano con rispetto e soggezione, gli piace far aspettare le persone e gli piace vedere le persone che cercano di accontentarlo. E probabilmente suona terribile. Lo sa.  
Prima di Louis, però, quello era stato l’unico modo che conosceva per ottenere sentimenti importanti. Non aveva avuto alternative a quello, non gli erano state presentate _opzioni_ prima, e questo è il motivo principale per cui è qui, cambiando e provando e non abbandonando Louis in primo luogo.  
Harry pensa anche che forse pensa troppo. Tutto il tempo.  
Cerca di non pensare fino all’arrivo in ospedale, mentre Danielle e Louis chiacchierano allegramente accanto a lui.  
  
~  
  
La polisonnografia funziona meravigliosamente.  
Louis passa la notte al centro. Harry riesce a guardare mentre il personale attacca i sensori al viso della fata, alle sue tempie, al suo cuoio capelluto, sotto il suo naso; riesce a vedere come si stringono le cinghie elastiche intorno al suo stomaco, guarda mentre conferiscono sensore dopo sensore, finché non ci sono così tanti tubi e fili attaccati al ragazzo più piccolo che sembra che la sua vita sia in pericolo. Harry si sente un po’ a disagio, vedendo Louis in questo modo perché sembra ancora più piccolo di prima - cosa che non credeva possibile - ma è anche chiaro che la fata è nervosa, e quindi non compensa la sua mancanza di altezza nelle parole come farebbe di solito. Sta semplicemente lì, delicato, docile e tranquillo, aspettando pazientemente che tutto il clamore intorno a lui si calmi.  
È necessario che Louis passi la notte da solo, il che significa che Harry deve andarsene quando la procedura di installazione è terminata.  
“Sei comodo?” Chiede a Louis. “Puoi muoverti con tutti quei tubi?”  
“In realtà non è così male,” assicura Louis con un piccolo sorriso. “Posso muovermi bene. Li sento a malapena. Danielle è qui?”  
Harry si limita ad annuire, la presenza di uno spirito è molto evidente per lui, ed è sollevato che Danielle si attenga alla sua missione. Spera con tutte le sue forze che possano fidarsi di lei e che resti davvero tutta la notte.  
“Okay,” sospira Louis, annuendo in risposta. “Vai. Devo far funzionare la mia magia ininterrottamente, no?”  
Harry sbuffa. “Non escludere Danielle in questo modo. Tu devi soltanto dormire.”  
“ _Allora lascia che Danielle faccia la sua magia e che io faccia la mia parte altrettanto importante._ ”  
Gli sfugge una risata al tono aspro usato da Louis. Ecco di nuovo il suo disperato bisogno di essere eroico.  
“Buonanotte, Lou,” sorride, girandosi lentamente per uscire da lì. “Ci vediamo in mattinata.”  
“Mi godrò ogni secondo che saremo lontani!” Urla il giovane, e Harry non si preoccupa nemmeno di contenere il suo sorriso mentre se ne va. Louis non può vederlo comunque. Non fa male a nessuno.  
“Sarò di nuovo qui appena posso, allora,” dice prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
In breve, quando Harry arriva la mattina dopo - dopo una notte sorprendentemente scomoda e solitaria senza battibecchi o coccole inconsce - per prendere Louis e ascoltare il verdetto, Danielle sta già aspettando all’ingresso, assicurandogli che ha fatto tutto ciò che doveva fare e che Louis sarà sicuramente diagnosticato. Non ha mentito, perché il dottore conferma tutto solo pochi istanti dopo, e Harry non può fare a meno di sentire una specie di lieve fremito nel petto quando si rende conto che sì, non hanno fatto tutto questo invano. Non falliranno.  
Quando Harry e Louis lasciano l’ospedale insieme questa volta, i loro passi sono molto più leggeri e veloci, e accelerano con sollievo e successo.  
“Quindi, com’è andata?” Dice il riccio, cercando di iniziare una conversazione leggera.  
Louis alza le spalle e sospira. “Mi sento estremamente male per Jesy. La peggiore notte di sonno che ho avuto nella mia vita, ne sono abbastanza sicuro.”  
“Beh,” lo spirito guarda in basso a terra, il suo stomaco formicola per un po’ per il raggiungimento del loro progetto. “Se non fosse stato per te non avremmo avuto la ricetta medica. E ora non dovrai mai più provare una cosa del genere.”  
Harry fa alcuni respiri profondi, discutendo se continuare o meno. Se dirgli davvero ‘comunque questa è stata la nostra prima notte senza l’altro da un po’ e mi è sembrato un po’ strano’ o ‘anche tu ti sei sentito stranamente a disagio nel non sentire il mio respiro leggero accanto a te’ o ‘Penso che potrei amarti un po’.’  
(Non l’ultima parte. Non l’ultima parte.)  
Gli angoli della bocca di Louis sono tirati verso l’alto. “Hai perfettamente ragione. Sono una specie di eroe, no?”  
(Forse l’ultima parte. Forse l’ultima parte.)  
Il momento però ormai è passato e quindi sorride e basta.  
“Ci stai arrivando, Lou.”  
Tutto ciò che resta da fare ora è trovare una farmacia e prendere la medicina. Harry accarezza la falsa carta d’identità di Louis che al momento giace al sicuro nella sua tasca dei jeans, una sensazione di soddisfazione lo investe così forte che dimentica quasi completamente la parte odiosa del suo cervello che gli urla costantemente tutte le cose che potrebbero andare storte. Lo stanno _facendo_.  
Non ci vuole molto tempo per andare dall’ospedale alla farmacia, considerando che l’ospedale è situato abbastanza in centro, e i loro piedi agili rendono il tutto ancora più facile. Una piccola campanella suona quando entrano nel negozio, e lo spirito stringe un po’ gli occhi per abituarsi a tutto il _bianco_ clinico che c’è lì dentro - facendo sembrare il posto grande e spazioso anche se è esattamente l’opposto.  
Dietro il bancone c’è un ragazzo, ed è lentigginoso, alto e dolorosamente nuovo al lavoro. La sua ansia sta ispessendo l’aria intorno a lui, quasi rendendo i palmi umidi di Harry solo guardandolo. È orribile, e il riccio si sente subito male per lui nello stesso momento in cui spera sinceramente che non causerà problemi a lui e Louis.  
Lentiggini sembra essere perfettamente in grado di maneggiare la loro ricetta, però, leggendola attentamente e poi vagando per ottenere ciò per cui le creature sono venute.  
Louis e Harry non possono fare a meno di scambiarsi sorrisi felici. Sta funzionando irrealisticamente bene, è uno scenario da sogno. E se, nonostante tutto, questa medicina non funzionerà per Jesy, in futuro possono sempre aiutarla e fare in modo che visiti la Terra da sola, e poi almeno ci hanno provato. Hanno fatto tutto il possibile per aiutare un’amica, e anche se il pensiero che tecnicamente potrebbe essere tutto vano se Jesy non risponde bene al farmaco cerca di farsi strada nella coscienza di Harry, non lo lascerà prendere radici dentro di lui. Ne varrà la pena, indipendentemente da ciò che accade, ne varrà la pena.  
Proprio mentre Lentiggini sta mettendo il farmaco sulla scrivania per Harry e Louis, una donna anziana chiede da dietro di lui se ha controllato la carta d’identità. Il ragazzo alza di scatto la testa con un’espressione leggermente terrorizzata impressa nei suoi lineamenti.  
“N-no. Mi dispiace. Non volevo — fanculo — voglio dire, merda. Io-”  
Si ferma un attimo per respirare. Harry vorrebbe calmarlo. Dirgli che va tutto bene, che può prendersi il suo tempo.  
(Archivia quei pensieri come motivo numero 425 del perché sua madre non vorrà vederlo mai più.)  
“Potrei, uhm. Avete la carta d’identità con voi?” Chiede il ragazzo, e Harry e Louis annuiscono all’unisono mentre lo spirito gli dà il documento falso. Spera che il ragazzo non sia in grado di notare alcuna differenza, o se non altro, spera che sarà troppo nervoso per controllarlo troppo a lungo e che possa restituirlo prima che possa scoprire errori.  
Sembra che sia proprio così, lo sguardo distratto del ragazzo spazia sulle carte un po’ troppo velocemente, e Harry sta già alzando di nuovo la mano per riprendere la carta e metterla via.  
Ma.  
Ma, ma, ma, ma.  
Ma mentre il ragazzo si prepara a restituire il documento, la donna più anziana va da lui per ispezionarlo, e Harry si irrigidisce nel giro di pochi microsecondi. Sembra che abbia molta esperienza con questo. Probabilmente potrebbe trovare difetti abbastanza presto, perché è diverso dai club o dai piccoli negozi di liquori. A questo posto importa davvero. Qui è tutto più sicuro.  
E abbastanza presto, spinge gli occhiali più in alto sul naso per dare un’occhiata più da vicino, lo avvicina al suo viso per essere sicura, ha questa ruga follemente inducente al panico tra le sopracciglia, e Harry lo _sa_.  
E tutto succede piuttosto velocemente, allora. Harry sente il suono di folle urlanti, allarmi antincendio e vetri rotti nella sua testa mentre la donna prende da parte la carta d’identità per indagare ulteriormente, le sopracciglia corrugate scetticamente. Torna a guardare la coppia vicino alla scrivania e poi il documento, e poi di nuovo Harry e Louis e di nuovo il documento. Poi chiede un telefono. Harry sa già che tipo di telefonata farà.  
E alla sua destra c’è Louis, e la sua faccia è pallida e i suoi occhi sono spalancati quando si rende conto che sì, verranno sicuramente scoperti se continuano a stare lì.  
Quindi Harry fa l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente. È spericolato, stupido e rischioso, ma è l’unica cosa che può fare perché oh mio dio, sono fottuti comunque.  
Afferra la mano di Louis con una delle sue, con l’altra prende la medicina dal bancone e poi si precipita verso la porta.  
  



	18. Capitolo sedici - Terra

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sedici - Terra.**  
  
  


****  
  
  


Il respiro di Louis è bloccato in gola e l’aria frizzante di Londra gli rimbomba nelle orecchie mentre viene trascinato senza meta dietro la figura alta e scattante di Harry. Le grida della donna risuonano ancora nelle sue orecchie anche se ormai deve essere troppo lontana per sentirla.  
Ciò non impedisce a Harry di continuare a correre, però.  
“Ma che-” cerca di dire senza fiato prima di tossire una, due e tre volte. “Che _cazzo_ , Harry?”  
Louis sta urlando, ma al riccio chiaramente non frega niente. Non si guarda nemmeno indietro per assicurarsi che lui non stia morendo, continua a correre fino a quando non ha girato almeno otto angoli e si trovano in una strada leggermente meno affollata.  
Poi finalmente si ferma, lascia andare la mano di Louis e si appoggia al muro di mattoni che evidentemente trova abbastanza buono per nascondersi.  
“Abbiamo... la medicina,” dice lentamente, alzando il pugno sinistro che stringe ancora saldamente la ricetta. “Abbiamo la medicina.”  
“Oh no,” si oppone Louis. “Abbiamo _rubato_ la medicina.”  
Harry getta indietro la testa e si lascia sfuggire una breve risata. È una risata po’ tesa e un po’ fuori luogo vista la situazione, ma sorride comunque, e la mente di Louis non può fare a meno di suggerirgli giardini fioriti e coperte di lana.  
“Lo abbiamo fatto,” concorda. “Abbiamo rubato la medicina.”  
Smette di ridere, girando la testa per incrociare gli occhi di Louis.  
“E ora dobbiamo uscire di qui prima che appendano i manifesti dei ricercati.”  
“Lo farebbero davvero?” Chiede la fata, con gli occhi spalancati e leggermente inorriditi e la coppia ricomincia a muoversi, ma questa volta molto più lentamente e meno in preda al panico.  
Harry sbuffa divertito. “No.”  
“Oh.”  
“Ma il negozio presenterà senza dubbio una denuncia, che è abbastanza simile, quindi…”  
“Capito. Dobbiamo andarcene.”  
“Sì. Tipo, _andare_ andare.”  
“Dobbiamo andarcene in fretta.”  
“Ce ne andremo così velocemente che nessuno saprà nemmeno cosa è successo.”  
Louis morde un sorriso e guarda a terra. Emette un sospiro malinconico.  
“Mi mancherà la Terra, però,” dice. “È stato divertente. Davvero incredibile.”  
Lo spirito scrolla le spalle, urtando leggermente il fianco di Louis e quel gesto scherzoso è insolito per loro due, ma non sembra del tutto sbagliato.  
“Torneremo di nascosto una volta che i portali saranno sistemati,” promette, un’ombra di malizia che modella i suoi lineamenti. “Sarebbe un crimine non farlo; non sei ancora nemmeno andato a un parco di divertimenti.”  
È casuale, semplice, il modo in cui lo dice, come se fosse normale che una volta finito tutto questo continueranno a frequentarsi.  
Louis ci pensa di più, evidentemente. Il fatto che ci sia un ‘noi’ per Harry, il fatto che quel ‘noi’ esisterà anche oltre la fine di questa avventura, questo è...  
Confortevole. Bello. Louis vuole ridere o saltare per sbarazzarsi delle vertigini. Vuole toccare la pelle di Harry. Ha bisogno di fare qualcosa per gestire il calore profondo e ricco che si diffonde come fiori che sbocciano e ruscelli primaverili nel suo petto fino alla punta delle sue dita.  
Il fatto che questa sensazione sia irrazionale è qualcosa che Louis mette da parte, e ci penserà magari in un altro momento. Adesso, è solo contento di sapere che forse a volte gli è permesso di godersi la compagnia di Harry. Forse non è così male.  
Può conviverci.  
  
~  
  
Si incontrano con Zayn, Liam e Niall in questo bellissimo parco e Louis si sente un po’ più come a casa. Prova sempre un senso di comfort non appena ci sono alberi e fiori ed erba verde intorno a lui. È pacifico e puro, imperturbabile da tutto ciò che accade nei suoi dintorni. Louis ama molto la natura. Gli è mancata.  
I tre ragazzi sembrano meravigliosamente tranquilli; Zayn è sdraiato con la testa sulle ginocchia di Liam e Niall sembra estremamente felice di questo. Louis lo sente.  
“Quindi la buona notizia è,” inizia Harry lentamente, “abbiamo preso la medicina.”  
Niall gli dà il cinque e Liam si illumina come stelle, ovviamente elettrizzato dalla possibilità di aiutare finalmente la sua amica.  
L’unico che continua a mantenere la calma, solo un leggero sorrisetto che gioca sulle sue labbra, è Zayn, e chiede con calma:  
“E la cattiva notizia?”  
Bene allora. Louis sperava che avrebbero avuto qualche minuto in più di festeggiamenti, ma suppone che anche questo andrà bene.  
“La cattiva notizia è che l’abbiamo rubata,” conclude Harry. “E il personale del negozio sta probabilmente compilando un rapporto di denuncia proprio in questo momento.”  
Come previsto, questo smorza immediatamente l’umore di tutti; il volto di Liam passa da un’espressione felice ad una di orrore, e Niall geme fuori un “oh per l’amor di Dio.”  
“Perché _tutto_ diventa un grosso problema quando siete coinvolti voi due?” Continua esasperato. “Oh mio _Dio_.”  
“Harry è il figlio di sua madre,” dice la fata impassibile, ma lancia subito un’occhiata a Harry per assicurarsi che lo spirito non si offenda (cosa del tutto. Irrazionale. Non che a Louis dovrebbe importare).  
L’unica risposta che ottiene sono uno sbuffo e un debole alzare gli occhi.  
“Grazie, Harry, per essere così dedito al nostro caso e per aver fatto ciò che doveva essere fatto,” suggerisce Harry. “Grazie per non essere stato completamente accecato dalla morale come me, Harry.”  
Louis imita lo sbuffo del riccio, agitando la mano con disinvoltura davanti al suo viso. “Sì, sì, certo.”  
“Comunque...” Harry continua, determinato a non prestare più attenzione a Louis in questo momento (scortese). Il suo tono si sta fondendo dolcemente in qualcosa di più mortificato e tranquillo e i suoi occhi si spostano su Zayn e Liam una volta di troppo. “Mi- mi dispiace davvero, ma sembra che dovremo andarcene. Oggi. Proprio adesso. Non volevamo che ciò accadesse.”  
Il cuore di Louis si spezza quando vede la luce dorata negli occhi di Liam svanire nell’istante stesso in cui la parola _andarcene_ esce dalla lingua di Harry, lo sguardo abbattuto che viaggia lentamente per incontrare quello di Zayn.  
Scende un lieve silenzio tra loro cinque per un orribile minuto, assorbendo la notizia. Louis chiude gli occhi e ascolta il vento che soffia sull’erba e muove i rami ribelli. Ascolta i piedi delle persone che premono sul terreno e il cinguettio degli uccelli.  
“Giusto,” dice finalmente Niall. “Immagino che non possiamo permetterci di perdere tempo, eh?”  
No, infatti.  
È un viaggio noioso e triste fino all’appartamento di Zayn, dove impacchettano i loro nuovi acquisti. Zayn e Liam camminano molto vicini tutto il tempo, i fianchi allineati sulla metropolitana, e Louis pensa che sia difficile da guardare così com’è, ma quando guarda Harry, diventa anche peggio. Anche lo spirito sta osservando la coppia con attenzione, ma con un cipiglio dolorosamente presente e uno sguardo triste, e capisce che questo è difficile anche per lui. Forse si sente in colpa. Forse sta perdendo la speranza.  
Non può succedere. E Louis non sa perché la sua coscienza pensi che sia una buona idea, ma muove la mano per appoggiarla su quella di Harry, intrecciando le loro dita per trasmettergli una sorta di conforto.  
Come la maggior parte delle volte di fronte a un contatto fisico, all’inizio il riccio sussulta e si blocca, prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulle loro mani, ed emette un lungo respiro. Non si guardano negli occhi nemmeno una volta.  
Niall è l’unico che di tanto in tanto parla a bassa voce, poiché qualcuno deve aggiornare Louis e Liam sul sistema dei portali sulla Terra e su come procedere.  
Sulla Terra, devono trovare un portale nascosto da occhi indiscreti e sgattaiolare via. Non possono di certo essere presenti portali in luoghi pubblici come nei regni degli Dei. Quindi qui esistono edifici con portali speciali che gli Dei hanno reso ricettivi alla magia molto tempo fa. Ci sono diversi portali per tutti i mondi che potrebbero averne bisogno - disponibili e visibili solo da persone che possiedono la magia, come tutti i portali - posizionati lungo le strade di campagna e i campi, travestiti da abbandonate, fatiscenti case e fienili. È un bel concetto, pensa Louis. Gli piace il mistero.  
Riescono a tornare all’appartamento di Zayn, un po’ più tranquilli ma comunque, un po’ più produttivi e forse un po’ più pronti ad affrontare il proprio destino. Mentre si toglie la giacca, Louis vede il libro di Zayn sulla mitologia appoggiato solitario su uno sgabello nel corridoio, e ha un’idea. Davvero buona, calcola. Se Zayn acconsentirà.  
Quando Niall, Harry e Liam entrano in soggiorno e in camera da letto per raccogliere i loro vestiti, Louis invece si intrufola in cucina dove Zayn è in piedi vicino al bancone.  
“Louis!” Esclama quando nota la fata sulla soglia. “Tè?”  
“Oh,” Louis sbatte le palpebre, “grazie, ma non devi.”  
“Ne avrei comunque fatto un po’ per me.”  
“Oh, beh. Allora certo, sicuramente. Grazie ancora.”  
Zayn annuisce e sorride tra sé, riempiendo il bollitore e accendendolo. Louis pensava che il moro fosse più una persona da caffè, la maggior parte degli umani che conosce lo sono. Anche lui ha sempre amato il tè, quindi è una piacevole sorpresa.  
Ma sta divagando. È in missione.  
“Ehi, Zayn,” inizia timidamente. “Pensi che potremmo... prendere in prestito il tuo libro? Il tuo libro di mitologia, intendo. Potrebbe tornarci utile durante il viaggio. Guarda quanto ci ha già aiutato.”  
“Beh,” il bollitore si spegne con un piccolo segno di spunta e Zayn inizia a versare l’acqua in due tazze da tè. “Potrò mai riaverlo indietro?”  
“Beh,” Louis imita il suo tono. “Hai intenzione di rivedere Liam?”  
Non è del tutto certo, ma il castano è abbastanza sicuro che ci sia un rossore sulle guance di Zayn. “Lo spero.”  
Louis gli fa un sorriso. “Allora lo riavrai indietro.”  
Zayn non riesce a trattenersi dal rispecchiare il suo sorriso luminoso e guarda in basso per un momento, raccogliendo i pensieri o forse semplicemente assaporando completamente questa esperienza. Louis non riesce a immaginare quanto questa cosa debba significare per Zayn; la conferma del sistema mondiale, incontrare tutti loro, incontrare Liam.  
Mancano pochi secondi e tra poco entreranno nello stato di silenzio un po’ imbarazzante, quando la testa di Zayn si alza di nuovo, gli occhi grandi e spalancati, e il primo pensiero che attraversa la mente della fata è che, _Dio_ , è una cosa bellissima il fatto che Zayn e Liam abbiano gli occhi castani più belli che abbia mai visto. Si compensano perfettamente.  
“Sai cosa?” Dice. “Mi piacerebbe tanto preparati una borsa o qualcosa del genere. Di cose che potrebbero tornare utili, giusto? Sembra che abbiate un bel viaggio davanti a voi, visto che dovete salvare gli universi e tutto il resto.”  
La schiena di Louis si raddrizza automaticamente alle parole ‘salvare gli universi’, anche se non sa quanto sia vera quell’affermazione. Gli piacerebbe che fosse così, è sempre stato un suo sogno. Gli piace essere associato alla frase. Fategli causa.  
“Solo cose utili, sai. Dei vestiti, il mio libro, del cibo, forse,” Zayn divaga quando non ottiene una risposta immediata dalla fata. “L’alcol tornerà sicuramente utile, credimi. Preparerò anche un po’ di Nutella. Kit di pronto soccorso, forse. Creature come te ne hanno bisogno? Beh, non puoi mai essere troppo sicuro, quindi suggerisco anche questo e-”  
“Zayn,” lo interrompe Louis. Gli rivolge un sorriso gentile. “È molto gentile da parte tua. Grazie.”  
Zayn espira e sorride in risposta. Immerge una bustina di tè nella tazza di Louis e gliela porge. Chiede al castano se desidera zucchero o latte, ma lui rifiuta educatamente. Gli piace il suo tè così com’è, grazie.   
(Scommette che Harry prende il suo tè con il latte. No, aspetta, scommette che Harry è un tipo da _caffè_. Scommette che prende il suo caffè nero. È anche peggio che prendere il tè con il latte.  
Non che sia sicuro del motivo per cui stia pensando al riccio in questo momento.)  
Mentre beve il suo tè, ora felice di avere una scusa per sedersi e prendersela con comodo dopo pochi giorni così frenetici, mira a fare una piccola conversazione con Zayn mentre il ragazzo inizia a cercare nella sua dispensa cose commestibili.  
“Allora. Qual è la tua favola preferita?” È quello che gli viene in mente.  
Zayn non smette di guardare, ma Louis può sentire il debole sorriso nella sua voce.  
“Ehm, penso che Cappuccetto Rosso fosse una delle mie preferite quando ero più piccolo. Poi La Bella Addormentata Nel Bosco, Tremotino... le ho amate tutte, davvero.”  
“Tremotino?” Louis arriccia il naso. “Perché Tremotino?”  
Zayn alza le spalle, grattandosi il collo. “Non lo so, mi piace solo il lieto fine. Mi piace molto, soprattutto lì. Quando si tratta di una madre e di suo figlio, tutto quel calvario. Adoro quel concetto, probabilmente perché non ho mai-” si ferma e quella pausa lacera il cuore di Louis, mentre il ragazzo umano si accontenta di scuotere la testa. “Non lo so. Mi piace il fatto che abbia capito il nome. Che abbia avuto modo di tenere il bambino.”  
“Tenere il-” Louis si acciglia. Se c’è qualcosa di cui sa una o due cose, sono le storie di Grimm. È cresciuto con esse, è cresciuto intorno alle persone a cui sono ispirate, ha ottenuto tutte le informazioni privilegiate e ha avuto modo di vedere le cose andare avanti e spettegolare sulla nuova avventura o matrimonio con i suoi amici nella foresta. Ed è abbastanza sicuro che non sia così che finisce la storia. “Hm. È così che va la storia?”  
“Parla.”  
Louis si lascia sfuggire un rapido sorriso vedendo quanto velocemente Zayn si accorge che sta succedendo qualcosa.  
“Niente, è solo che- penso che l’abbiano addolcita un po’ per te, dolcezza.”  
“Sono tutto orecchie.”  
Louis scuote la testa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Non voglio rovinarti il lieto fine. Se è questo quello che ti piace.”  
“Posso sopportarlo,” insiste Zayn. “Se inizi a dire la parte A, allora devi dire anche la parte B.”  
“Beh. Non è- _brutto_ brutto. Nessuno muore o altro,” Louis alza le spalle. “È solo che... non ha mai capito il suo nome. Lui è tornato e lei non ha capito il suo nome, ma amava così tanto il suo bambino che non poteva semplicemente darlo via e così è semplicemente, _andata via_. Veloce come un fulmine attraversa la foresta. Non le importava nemmeno un po’ dei gigli che la mia gente aveva piantato lungo la strada, li schiacciò bene, lo fece. E poi, dal momento che Tremotino l’aveva resa un essere magico, con la sua capacità di ricavare oro dalla paglia, poteva vedere i portali. Ne raggiunse uno e alla fine lei semplicemente – un’azione fatta in preda al panico, ovviamente – si gettò contro il portale, mirando a scomparire dentro di esso con il suo bambino; ma Tremotino l’afferrò per un piede, e lei cadde, e il suo bambino _volò, whoosh..._ nel portale da solo. E così Tremotino è diventato così furioso che ha fatto i capricci, ha rivelato il proprio nome e ha iniziato a girovagare ovunque. Il che, non dire a nessuno che l’ho detto, ma il ragazzo era come le erbacce, fastidioso e dappertutto. Odiava tutti e nessuno gli voleva molto bene. Non esattamente la più grande perdita che la foresta abbia mai subito.” Louis finisce la sua storia quando si rende conto che sta iniziando a divagare, scegliendo invece un’espressione pensierosa e un’inclinazione della testa. “Nessuno sa cosa sia successo al bambino, ma so che lo stanno ancora aspettando, sperando nel suo ritorno.”  
Zayn contempla ciò che ha appena sentito. Rimane in silenzio per un po’, ma non sembra che tutti i suoi sogni d’infanzia siano stati infranti, quindi Louis la considera una vittoria.  
“Perché non è andata con suo figlio?” Chiede finalmente l'umano. “Se lo amava così tanto, perché non l’ha fatto?”  
“Oh, non le era permesso,” sospira Louis. “A quel punto avevano radunato abbastanza folla, e un paio di altre creature della natura la trattennero e la portarono via. Successivamente hanno spostato il portale. Ma l’avrebbe fatto, sai? Avrebbe lasciato tutta la sua vita alle spalle per suo figlio. E penso che sia piuttosto ammirevole.”  
Questa volta non riceve risposta, Zayn all’improvviso molto impegnato a esaminare di nuovo la sua dispensa. Con un’alzata di spalle tra sé, Louis decide che se Zayn vuole lasciar perdere l’argomento, allora va bene. Lui andrà a piegare i suoi vestiti.  
Ma Zayn parla di nuovo, anche se un paio di minuti dopo, e le parole sono provvisorie ma pronunciate attorno a un piccolo sorriso.  
“Penso che questa storia mi piaccia di più, in un certo senso,” dice. “È… crudele da parte mia?”  
No, Louis suppone di no. Non nel caso di Zayn, che ha vissuto senza una vera famiglia per tutta la vita, e forse avrebbe trovato una sorta di conforto in questo finale della storia quando era più piccolo, magari prendendo in considerazione l’idea che forse lui stesso è un principe perduto che appartiene a un villaggio da favola lontano da qui.  
“No,” lo rassicura dolcemente. “A volte nemmeno le fiabe hanno un finale da favola. È così che stanno le cose.”  
Non riescono a continuare la conversazione perché poi gli altri tre ragazzi entrano in cucina, apparentemente tutti pronti a partire. Harry ha uno zaino, tiene strette le cinghie con determinazione, e sembra proprio un bambino, talmente tanto che Louis non può fare a meno di iniziare a ridere.  
Gli occhi del riccio si restringono immediatamente e il contrasto tra il suo viso ostile e la sua postura da bambino fa sbuffare la fata nel suo palmo.  
“Mi spieghi perché ridi?” Chiede Harry, alzando le sopracciglia.  
Louis si limita a chiudere la chiusura lampo del suo zaino e da una pacca sulla spalla dello spirito sulla soglia mentre esce.  
“Sembri un bambino al suo primo giorno di scuola con quello zaino,” ridacchia. “Molto carino.”  
Riesce a sentire il rumore delle scarpe di Harry contro il pavimento quando si volta, orribilmente offeso.  
““” _Tu_ sei un fottuto bambino,” dice, gettando Louis in un altro attacco di risatine.  
“Non preoccuparti, ti farai molti amici oggi amore,” ribatte.  
“Non sei mai stato meno divertente.”  
“Tieniti stretto a quello zaino, figliolo!”  
  
~  
  
Zayn non ha la patente di guida - non che Louis sappia cosa significa esattamente - quindi devono fare affidamento sul mezzo di trasporto di Harry per arrivarci. Niall viaggia da solo, vola così velocemente che nessun occhio umano potrebbe scorgerlo una volta che inizia ad andare, ma gli altri tre non possono seguire il suo esempio.  
O, beh, lui avrebbe potuto, se avesse ancora le ali. Potrebbe probabilmente volare anche più veloce di Niall.   
All’inizio il riccio è estremamente riluttante all’idea di portare anche gli altri ragazzi con sé nel suo stato spirituale, per niente sicuro di poterlo fare. Tuttavia, dopo un buon quarto d’ora in cui Harry e Louis hanno litigato, e poi litigato ancora, e poi più o meno urlato, lo spirito finalmente cede con uno sbuffo insoddisfatto e un “non incolpare me se le cose vanno male.” Louis gli dice che lo incolperà assolutamente, quindi è meglio che il giovane non lasci che le cose vadano male. Spinge anche il braccio di Harry scherzosamente e gli dice che andrà tutto bene.  
(Sa che Harry riuscirà a farlo. Non avrebbe rischiato così se non avesse avuto piena fiducia nello spirito. Forse Harry avrebbe accettato molto prima se Louis gli avesse detto questo invece, ma ormai è troppo tardi. Indipendentemente da ciò, Louis ha ottenuto quello che voleva.  
Inoltre, ha ragione perché Harry ci è riuscito.)  
Quindi ora eccoli qui, in piedi all’interno di un vecchio fienile, con il vento che soffia impetuoso. Ci sono circa sei portali là dentro, splendenti, luminosi, azzurri e accoglienti. Sembrano sicuri. Louis sa che non lo sono, ma si lascia ingannare, solo un po’.  
Quando attraverserò quel portale, riavrò le mie ali, pensa. Si attacca a quel pensiero.  
“Allora...” inizia Liam. A malincuore. Esitante. Sconsolato. Louis sta per piangere. “Immagino che sia arrivato il momento di andare, vero?”  
Gli altri tre ragazzi che presto se ne andranno annuiscono all’unisono, ma Liam sta guardando Zayn. Si prende il labbro inferiore tra i denti e sembra che stia facendo uno sforzo per non abbassare la testa.  
“O magari...” inizia Zayn, le sopracciglia aggrottate in una leggera confusione. Non sembra affatto devastato, come ci si aspetterebbe da lui. Il che è un bene. Un cambiamento abbastanza brusco, ma. Chi è Louis per giudicare.  
Ma poi il moro continua a parlare e il suo cipiglio ha molto senso.  
“ _O_ magari potrei... entrare direttamente in uno dei portali? Con voi? I portali che sto vedendo attualmente di fronte a me?”  
Quattro teste girano verso Zayn con sguardi increduli.  
“Amico,” inizia Niall. “Ti voglio bene, davvero, ma non è il momento di scherzare.”  
“Non sto scherzando, però,” insiste Zayn. “Vedo i portali, sono blu, sono luminosi, sono proprio lì.”  
“Sei un umano.”  
“Si?”  
“Sei un essere _umano della Terra_.”  
“Presumibilmente.”  
Zayn è chiaramente piuttosto a disagio ad essere trafitto dagli occhi degli altri in questo modo, e si gratta il collo mentre evita di alzare lo sguardo dalle sue scarpe.  
“Non dovresti essere in grado di attraversare il portale! Non dovresti nemmeno essere in grado di vederlo in primo luogo! Non sei un essere _magico_!” È ancora Niall quello che parla - a questo punto in realtà sta urlando - gli altri sono troppo perplessi anche solo per sapere come intromettersi nel discorso.  
“ _Ho capito bene, grazie_.”  
Zayn sospira e scuote la testa prima di incontrare finalmente gli occhi degli altri ragazzi con ritrovata determinazione.  
“Ora, mi lasciate venire o no?”  
“È- non siamo-” Niall si massaggia le tempie. Louis capisce il suo stress. “Non è garantito che funzionerà. Sei un umano.”  
“Vale la pena _provare_. Voglio venire con voi.”  
“Questo non è- cazzo,” il Cupido sospira forte e pesante prima di continuare, visibilmente dispiaciuto quando ricomincia. “Credimi, se potessimo portarti con noi, lo faremmo. Ma non possiamo _rischiare_. La punizione che dovremmo affrontare quando- non se, ma _quando-_ ci beccheranno, è troppo dura. Non solo per noi, ma anche per te.”  
“Oh,” Zayn vacilla, le spalle si rilassano per la delusione.  
L’attenzione di Louis si posa su Liam, però, che si sta mordendo l’unghia del pollice e sta fissando i suoi piedi. È un po’ straziante, davvero. Liam non lo merita. Neanche Zayn. Gli viene da urlare perché tutto ciò che vuole è che siano felici insieme. Sono la personificazione di come ha sempre immaginato che sia l’amore, di come ha sempre _sperimentato_ l’amore, ed è incredibile. Sono come, beh. Come una favola.  
Però ora… ora non lo sono. Anche se Louis non ha dubbi che si incontreranno di nuovo, sicuramente si ritroveranno, perché è ciò che succede con le anime gemelle. Ma evidente il non avere idea di _quando_ accadrà li sta distruggendo dentro. Potrebbero essere giorni. Potrebbero essere _anni_.  
Vuole piangere un po’ per loro.  
Accanto a lui, Harry lo sta guardando, Louis lo sa perché può sentire gli occhi dello spirito penetrare nella sua tempia. Il castano non ricambia, ma guarda dritto in avanti con un cipiglio determinato sul viso, facendo del suo meglio per non lasciare che il suo labbro inferiore vacilli. Tira su col naso.  
“Oh, _fanculo_.”  
Tutti trasaliscono dallo stato di quiete a cui Harry ha appena messo fine, sguardi perplessi che si posano sul ragazzo riccio.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Portiamolo con noi. Ha ragione, vale la pena provare.”  
Louis vuole schierarsi con Harry, lo vuole così, così tanto. Ma anche se ammetterlo fa male, non importa quanto lo odi, Niall ha portato a galla punto molto valido.  
“Harry,” dice piano. “Le conseguenze sono troppo gravi.”  
“No, se mi prendo tutta la colpa.”  
“Non dovresti farlo.”  
“Per favore,” sbuffa il riccio. “Di cosa avete paura? Di finire negli Inferi? Di essere _feriti_?”  
Il loro silenzio conferma le sue parole, e Harry annuisce consapevolmente.  
“Ci sono stato,” dice con leggerezza. “Qualunque cosa possa succedere, probabilmente ho passato di peggio.”  
“Voglio dire,” concorda provvisoriamente Niall. “Se sei sicuro di volerlo fare.”  
“Lo sono.” Non ci sono segni di esitazione sul viso di Harry quando risponde, e la luce del sole filtra improvvisamente nel cuore di Louis, illuminandogli tutto il petto.  
Anche Niall trattiene un sorriso. Il giovane non è sicuro se sia a causa di Zayn e Liam o se è a causa di Louis e Harry, ma a giudicare da dove è posato lo sguardo compiaciuto del Cupido, pensa che sia rivolto più a quest’ultima coppia. Per questa volta va bene, pensa Louis. Può fare la predica a Niall più tardi, quando non sentirà più il sole splendere attraverso la punta delle sue dita mentre guarda Harry.  
Il Cupido finalmente respira profondamente e si volta di nuovo verso Zayn.  
“Dai, allora.”  
Zayn si illumina, i lineamenti scolpiti e sfiorati dalla luce delle stelle, e si avvicina a Liam per prendergli la mano in una presa salda. Nessuno dice niente su come diventa rossa la faccia di Liam. (Anche se Louis se ne ricorderà se mai avrà voglia di prenderlo un po’ in giro.)  
Così se ne vanno, tutti e cinque insieme, e c’è uno strano senso di sicurezza e completezza mentre entrano nella barriera cerulea scintillante. Non c’è ansia o ostilità, ma un senso di calma anticipata ed è bello, è puro, è come dovrebbe essere. Perché sono tutti insieme.  
Louis si sente bene ad entrare in un portale per la prima volta.  
  
~  
  
Un freddo pavimento di pietra dà loro un brusco benvenuto, e Louis urla quando le sue ginocchia sbattono con forza contro le solide fondamenta.  
Sono all’interno di un edificio, questo è certo. È grande e pomposo in un modo medievale, illuminato da torce e candele accese sui lampadari, e non è bello come lo è stato il castello della Regina di Cuori, ma c’è un senso di bellezza mistica e barocca. A Louis piace molto. Non è esattamente il suo gusto, ma può apprezzarlo. Ad Harry sicuramente piace.  
Zayn è a un passo dall’iperventilazione, ancora stretto sul pavimento con Liam che gli stringe leggermente le spalle. Parole confortanti e incoraggianti stanno uscendo dalla bocca del lupo in un ritmo rapido ma morbido, e c’è così tanto affetto e preoccupazione nei suoi occhi che Louis si sente come se si stesse intromettendo nel guardarli.  
Harry geme accanto a lui, mormorando un “di nuovo nessun potere, fantastico, semplicemente fantastico, rinfrescante,” ed è divertente; Louis vuole prenderlo in giro, ma ha una questione più urgente da affrontare.  
Le sue ali, le sue adorate, bellissime ali, sono di nuovo presenti, saldamente incise nella sua schiena, svolazzando avidamente, e Louis si sente di nuovo integro.  
“Allora... qualcuno vuole indovinare dove siamo?” Borbotta Harry.  
“Beh,” Niall inclina la testa in contemplazione. “Non hai i tuoi poteri, quindi non è territorio greco. E... e nemmeno io ho i miei poteri, quindi non è nemmeno territorio Romano.” Un accenno di amarezza filtra nell’ultima frase, Niall ovviamente non è contento di questo fatto. “E non è il Paese delle Meraviglie. La mia ipotesi è che ci troviamo da qualche parte sul territorio norreno.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano mentre una sorta di realizzazione si fa largo nella sua mente. Questa non è la Foresta e, per quanto ne sa, non ci sono castelli come questo a Grimm. Non è nemmeno il mondo sotterraneo, perché le sue ali sarebbero in grado di percepire quel tipo di travolgente energia negativa.  
Sa esattamente dove si trovano, come creatura norrena ha sognato questo posto per tutta la vita, e si solleva da terra per il modo in cui le sue ali sbattono per l’eccitazione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anche questa settimana doppio aggiornamento! Ci trovate su Twitter #CollisionFF .   
Sil&Chia


	19. Capitolo diciassette - Asgard

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo diciassette - Asgard.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Asgard.”  
Il nome scorre dolcemente sulla lingua di Louis, gli scorre tra i denti e gli esce dalla bocca con una sorta di ammirazione infantile. Mai nei suoi sogni più sfrenati aveva pensato che questo sarebbe successo. Ha sognato, fantasticato, immaginato questo momento così tante volte, e il fatto che ora sia qui, di persona, è incredibile. Ricorda di aver giocato durante la sua infanzia nella foresta, usando rami caduti come se fossero spade letali e rubando martelli ai nani per imitare Thor, fingendo che le mele che raccoglievano agli inizi di settembre fossero d’oro e che contenessero l’eterna giovinezza. Louis è cresciuto desiderando essere un Dio, sognando di poter venire _qui_.  
Ed ora eccolo, sul suolo asgardiano, e Louis potrebbe svenire per la felicità.  
“Ragazzi,” dice, guardandosi attorno ancora una volta per assaporare il momento. “Non voglio essere drammatico, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che tutto ciò che ho fatto nella vita è stato fatto per arrivare a questo momento.”  
Si volta per affrontare i suoi compagni con un ampio sorriso sul volto, vuole vedere se qualcuno è felice quanto lui. Liam sembra piuttosto sbalordito, Zayn si sta ancora riprendendo dall’essere stato violentemente mandato attraverso lo spazio, Niall sta osservando la coppia di fronte a lui, ed Harry non sembra per niente impressionato.  
“Fantastico,” mormora lo spirito. “Altri Dei pomposi che mi disprezzano. Cominciavo a sentirmi troppo a mio agio con tutti voi.”  
Louis non lascerà che Harry rovini la sua felicità. Non qui.  
“Non tutto riguarda te,” gli ricorda lo spirito. “Smettila di piagnucolare.”  
Louis comincia a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca della porta di legno spesso e ruvido con grosse maniglie di ferro.  
“Non possiamo perdere altro tempo,” dice. “Su, andiamo a vedere dove siamo!”  
Si sta già dirigendo verso la porta, e riesce a sentire i passi dei suoi amici che lo seguono a breve distanza, quando viene preso alla sprovvista da un urlo terrorizzato.  
Si ferma immediatamente e si volta per vedere cosa è successo.  
Zayn è in piedi, uno sguardo inorridito negli occhi e le membra tremanti mentre guarda il mutaforma accanto a lui. Louis impiega un momento per rendersi conto di quello che sta succedendo, ma quando lo fa, sente il sangue gelarsi e spalanca gli occhi per lo stupore.  
Accanto a Zayn c’è Liam, immobile, con una mano protesa verso il pavimento, ed è completamente d’oro.  
È fatto _d’oro_.  
Ci vogliono un paio di secondi prima che Louis sia fisicamente in grado di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo amico senza vita per fissare Zayn.  
Il moro ha le mani chiuse in due pugni premuti contro il petto, mentre barcolla lontano dalla figura dorata di Liam.  
“Io non so cosa sia successo,” dice Zayn. “Ha solo preso la mia mano per aiutarmi e poi lui – cosa cazzo sta succedendo?”  
È una bella domanda. Louis non ha una risposta, lascia semplicemente che il suo sguardo si sposti da Zayn e Liam, da Liam a Zayn, come se farlo gli consentisse di capire la gravità della situazione, di trovare una spiegazione.  
“Sono stato io?” Chiede Zayn. “Gli ho fatto io questo o è stata solo una coincidenza che si sia trasformato in una statua proprio quando l’ho toccato?”  
Non sembra una coincidenza, in realtà non lo è. Tutti sono completamente confusi e inorriditi. Zayn è, per quanto ne sanno tutti, un essere umano della Terra. Un umano non possiede certi poteri.  
“Ho-” il moro sta per mettersi a piangere. “Cazzo, l’ho- _uccis-_?”  
Non riesce nemmeno a finire la frase che si mette a scuotere furiosamente la testa. “ _No_. No, non l’ho fatto. Dobbiamo sistemare le cose, cazzo, dobbiamo-”  
E poi inizia a correre, superando i tre ragazzi per dirigersi verso la porta gigante e Louis può sentire lo spostamento d’aria che il giovane provoca mentre corre, premendo freneticamente i palmi contro il legno freddo per spingere la porta di legno.  
La porta si trasforma in un blocco d’oro scintillante. Zayn sussulta così forte che Louis ha paura che il ragazzo possa sentirsi male.  
“Oh mio dio,” sussurra Zayn senza fiato. “Oh mio dio, oh mio dio, _oh mio dio_ -”  
Si volta e scivola contro la porta, i pugni chiusi e le ginocchia contro la fronte.  
“Zayn.” Louis è il primo a parlare, lentamente e dolcemente. Si accovaccia per dargli una pacca sulla spalla, ma proprio mentre lo fa si ricorda che l’amico può trasformare tutto in oro e, sebbene sia abbastanza sicuro che siano soltanto le mani di Zayn che dovrebbe evitare – perché se l’intero corpo del moro fosse influenzato da questo potere i suoi vestiti diventerebbero logicamente doranti anch’essi - non si sente a suo agio a toccare il braccio di Zayn.  
Si limita a sprofondare accanto a lui, facendo del suo meglio per far si che tutto il suo essere irradi conforto e compassione.  
“Zayn,” prova a dire di nuovo. “Capisco che questo è- difficile per te, _dio_ , lo so. Ma sistemeremo tutto, va bene? Anche Sif, la moglie di Thor, ha le mani che trasformano le cose in oro. E se lei non sa niente, cosa di cui dubito, andremo a cercare Idun per farci aiutare, perché anche lei ha questo problema. Andrà tutto bene. Non so perché o come tu abbia questi poteri ma non sei solo. Zayn, guardami.”  
Zayn obbedisce, fissa Louis negli occhi e il suo sguardo è esasperato.  
“Sistemeremo tutto,” afferma di nuovo Louis. “Ti giuro che _sistemeremo_ _tutto_.”  
Ci vogliono un paio di secondi perché Zayn riesca ad elaborare il tutto, ma quando lo fa annuisce lentamente, i pugni ancora chiusi, poi si alza da terra.  
“Sì,” dice con sicurezza. “Sistemeremo tutto. Andiamo.”  
“Forse-” Louis interviene quando Zayn cerca la maniglia lucida della porta. “Forse non attraverso questa porta.”  
“Che cosa?” Il moro gli lancia uno sguardo incredulo. “Cosa c’è che non va nella porta?”  
“Niente, niente, solo che… dato che ora è un enorme blocco d’oro, molto probabilmente sarà troppo pesante per aprirla.”  
“… vero, _fanculo_. Mi dispiace.”  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicura Louis, voltandosi rapidamente verso Harry con un’espressione innocente sul volto.  
“Harry, tesoro,” prova a dire con un sorriso sul volto e la voce smielata. “Luce della mia vita, lo yin al mio yang, stella del mio cielo…”  
“Mi disgusti,” dice Harry impassibile, ma mentre lo fa si avvicina a Louis e gli prende la mani, pienamente consapevole di ciò che l’altro gli sta chiedendo.  
“Uhm. No. Inizia con Zayn,” protesta Louis aggrottando le sopracciglia, staccando la mano da quella del riccio.  
Tuttavia, Harry gli prende di nuovo la mano con determinazione.  
“No, inizierò con te. Ho bisogno di te dall’altra parte di quella porta, così non puoi distrarmi quando devo concentrarmi.”  
La fata inizia a protestare e a balbettare di fronte a quella nuova offesa, ma Harry non sembra minimamente infastidito. Lo spirito gli chiede educatamente e gentilmente di concentrarsi su quello che stanno facendo, in modo che la sua mente non vaghi durante il trasporto, cosa a cui Louis non si oppone ovviamente, e non appena Harry lo lascia dall’altra parte della porta, svanisce di nuovo per prendere i loro compagni. Louis si permette di provare solo una punta d’orgoglio per come Harry riesca a gestire magnificamente la situazione, senza un briciolo di insicurezza.  
“Giusto,” Niall prende l’iniziativa per primo. “Scopriamo quale Dio vanesio vive in questo posto, si?”  
Gli arti di Louis formicolano per l’eccitazione mentre i quattro ragazzi scendono una rampa di scale, fatta di pietra pesante e irregolare, ed è felice di aver comprato delle scarpe sulla Terra – sicuramente i suoi piedi nudi si sarebbero congelati visto il suolo di questo castello. E pio le Vans sono estremamente confortevoli.  
Le scale li conducono verso un corridoio cupo, le ombre create dalle fiamme accese danzano sui muri. Il posto ha un’atmosfera irreale e spettrale. Non che Louis sia spaventato o altro.  
“ _Chi c’è_?”  
Una voce frenetica proviene dalla fine del corridoio e li fa sobbalzare, e Louis istintivamente vola ad un paio di piedi da terra (cazzo, gli è mancata questa sensazione).  
Nessuno dice niente, restano completamente immobili ad aspettare che lo sconosciuto faccia la prossima mossa, socchiudono gli occhi per cercare di vedere chi si sta avvicinando. I passi della persona sono confusi e un po’ esitanti e la sua figura è curva, ma anche in questo modo è evidente che è alto e ben robusto.  
Più l’uomo si avvicina, più diventa facile distinguere la sua faccia, e Louis spalanca gli occhi quando nota quanto sia vecchio. Le guance sono cadenti, le palpebre anche, e le labbra screpolate e sottili.  
Questa è l’unica ragione per cui il castano non lo riconosce subito, perché non ha mai visto quel volto prima d’ora, o almeno non ridotto in quello stato. Lo ricorda molto più giovane, più forte, ed è il personaggio principale di tante storie e libri che ha letto durante l’infanzia.  
“Thor,” sussurra.  
Il dio del fulmine si muove finchè non si trova a pochi passi di distanza da loro, mentre li guarda con ostilità e sospetto.  
“Ditemi i vostri nomi e tre ragioni per cui non dovrei mandarvi via immediatamente,” digrigna attraverso i denti.  
Louis è troppo scosso per rispondere, troppo sorpreso dalla presenza di una delle divinità più potenti e influenti dell’universo.  
Harry interviene per primo, rigido e chiaramente a disagio al fianco di Louis, ma il castano è grato del fatto che stia prendendo in mano la situazione.  
“Sono Harry,” dice. “Loro sono Louis, Niall e Zayn. Siamo caduti attraverso un portale, non vogliamo fare nulla di male, e abbiamo anche… bisogno di un favore.”  
Thor resta in silenzio per qualche minuto, gli occhi socchiusi che si spostano tra i quattro estranei, decidendo se aiutarli oppure no.  
“Vogliamo anche, uhm…” continua Harry nell’ennesimo tentativo di convincere il Dio. “Riparare i portali, potremmo avere un’idea su come farlo.”  
Okay, il fatto che hanno un’idea precisa su come riparare i portali è un po’ inverosimile, ma sembra fare la differenza. Gli occhi stanchi di Thor si spalancano, poi inizia a muoversi verso una porta alla sua destra. La apre e fa cenno al gruppetto di entrare, e loro obbediscono immediatamente.  
In un angolo si trova un enorme divano in pelle, e Thor vi si avvicina per sedersi, ed i ragazzi prendono il suo esempio. Louis si siede tra Niall ed Harry, respirando profondamente quando finalmente incontra lo sguardo del Dio.  
“Molto bene,” dice Thor, la voce tesa. “La prima cosa che voglio chiarire è che, quando si tratta di favori, non faccio mai nulla per niente.”  
“Non è- non è così che funzionano i favori,” mormora Zayn, probabilmente non volendo farsi sentire da Thor. Ma il Dio gira immediatamente la testa per guardare il ragazzo moro dritto negli occhi.  
“C’è qualcosa nei miei metodi che ti infastidisce, umano?” Domanda, e Louis avverte il tono minaccioso del Dio.  
Zayn deglutisce prima di rispondere.  
“No, affatto,” poi si guarda le mani e irrigidisce le spalle.  
Harry, d’altra parte, non sembra affatto spaventato, e Louis guarda con terrore lo spirito aprire la bocca, un sopracciglio sollevato in modo arrogante. No, non permetterà ad Harry Styles di litigare con il Dio dei fulmini. Non deve succedere.  
“Non abbiamo molto da offrire,” interviene prima che lo spirito abbia la possibilità di parlare, cercando di riportare la conversazione sulla giusta strada.  
Thor lascia perdere la risposta insolente di Zayn per concentrarsi su cose più importanti.  
“Va bene,” dice. “Ho già deciso come potete ripagarmi, ed ecco cosa succederà: vi dirò di cosa abbiamo bisogno, e poi sarete liberi di decidere se per voi è uno scambio equo.”  
I ragazzi si limitano ad annuire, e Louis sa già che accetteranno qualunque cosa Thor voglia da loro. Se significa riavere indietro Liam, faranno qualsiasi cosa.  
“Abbiamo bisogno delle nostre mele,” afferma Thor. “Idun era in viaggio sull’Olimpo quando i portali hanno smesso di funzionare e non è più tornata indietro, ed ora non sappiamo come fare. Alcuni di noi hanno provato, ovviamente, a prendere le mele da soli mentre avevamo ancora la forza necessaria, ma è inutile, ed invecchiamo troppo in fretta. C’è questo indizio che non siamo riusciti a risolvere accanto all’albero e questo ci ha impedito di raccogliere le mele…”  
Alza lo sguardo in aria, pensando a cosa dire.  
“La mia memoria non funziona più come prima, scusatemi. Se solo avessi quelle mele adesso, sarei sano come sempre, ma proprio come le mie articolazioni… anche la mia testa sta invecchiando.”  
“Quanto tempo ci vorrà?” Chiede Louis, sperando che questa piccola avventura non richieda _troppo_ tempo.  
“Sicuramente non più di un paio di giorni, avanti e indietro,” promette Thor con entusiasmo (beh, è quello che prova a fare senza rischiare di avere un attacco cardiaco). “E ovviamente sarete ben attrezzati per il viaggio! Ho tutto ciò che vi serve- cibo, armi, qualunque cosa.”  
Harry non riesce a contenere un debole gemito che esprime tutta la sua stanchezza.  
“Questo è stupido,” esclama.” Non siamo venuti per questo! Siamo venuti qui perché abbiamo notizie sui portali, non per fare un’opera di bene per voi Dei-”  
“Se far riavere queste mele fondamentali a queste divinità serve per far sì che non muoiano e che così si crei il caos nei nostri universi, oltre a farci riavere Liam, non vedo perché non possiamo aiutarli, oltre a parlare loro dei portali,” sbotta Louis e rivolge ad Harry uno sguardo carico d’odio. “Giusto, Harry?”  
Il riccio alza gli occhi al cielo. “Va bene.”  
Louis ha preso la decisione per tutti quanti, quindi si rivolge nuovamente a Thor.  
“Pensiamo di sapere come far funzionare i portali, e beh. Buffo che tu sia il Dio del fulmine, perché è questo il problema. Pensiamo che qualcuno abbia alterato l’energia delle centrali elettriche. Ne sai qualcosa? Potrebbe essere vero?”  
Thor alza le sopracciglia.  
“Si, è quello che sospettavamo anche noi. Ma non ho niente a che fare con tutto questo, se è quello che stai insinuando. Non posso semplicemente ritirare tutta l’elettricità da tutti i portali contemporaneamente. Questo è qualcosa che solo un leader potrebbe fare. Zeus, o Giove.”  
“Pensi che Zeus o Giove abbiano fatto questo?” Louis alza un sopracciglio. “Ma _perché_?”  
“Non ho idea di quali potrebbero essere le loro motivazioni. È l’unica cosa che mi è venuta in mente e che abbia un senso.”  
È vero, pensa Louis, ma non riesce a capire perché un leader avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere. Ciò significa che uno di loro ha cattive intenzioni, oltre ad un carattere perfido. Come è potuto accadere da un momento all’altro? Non dovrebbe essere possibile per loro diventare dei traditori dopo aver bevuto l’acqua del pozzo di Mimir.  
E ancora non ha senso tutto quello che è successo, perché non c’è una motivazione. Se c’entrasse Eris in tutto ciò allora non ci dovrebbe essere un motivo vero e proprio. Lei crea caos per il gusto di farlo, perché è semplicemente il suo lavoro. Ma se solo un leader può distruggere i portali in questo modo, allora… cosa sta succedendo?  
A Louis fa male la testa, quindi decide di non pensarci troppo, cercare di capire il motivo di ciò che è successo può aspettare.  
Invece, guarda Zayn che è rimasto in piedi in silenzio accanto a lui, i pugni chiusi, per poi spostare lo sguardo su Thor.  
“Allora,” continua Louis. “Il nostro favore ha a che fare con tua moglie Sif. Abbiamo un amico che è beh- non morto ma lo sarà se lei non riuscirà a fare qualcosa. Ha a che fare con le sue mani d’oro.”  
Thor sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso. “Ovviamente, sono sicuro che sarà felice di aiutarvi.”  
Louis sospira di sollievo e si gira verso Zayn per fargli un sorriso rassicurante. Il moro solleva leggermente gli angoli della bocca e sembra ancora insicuro e spaventato, ma la fata sa che andrà tutto per il verso giusto.  
  
~  
  
  
Sif è stanca, vecchia e bellissima. La sua pelle è secca e disseminata di morbide pieghe sugli occhi e sulla fronte, e le sue mani sono davvero pallide. L’unica cosa che non le calza del tutto sono i lunghi capelli dorati, che le cadono graziosamente sulle spalle e sul cuscino dove è distesa, in un letto circondato da coperte di seta color pastello. Quando i ragazzi entrano nella stanza, irrequieti e silenziosi, la donna incontra i loro sguardi con occhi gentili.  
“Visitatori,” mormora la donna. “Che piacevole sorpresa. È da un po’ di tempo che non ricevo visite.”  
Niall si fa avanti, prendendo il controllo della situazione.  
“Sif!” Dice con tono allegro. “Sei bellissima come sempre.”  
Sif sorride immediatamente alla vista del Cupido.  
“Niall, è così bello vederti.”  
“Aspetta…” li interrompe Louis, la fronte aggrottata mentre cerca di dare un senso a quello che sta vedendo. “Vi conoscete?”  
“Sì! Sif è la dea del matrimonio- tra le altre cose. Naturalmente, ci siamo incontrati un paio di volte.” Niall rivolge un sorriso luminoso alla sua collega, e Sif ricambia all’istante.  
“È passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta,” dice caldamente la Dea.  
Lo sguardo della donna poi abbandona quello del Cupido per osservare rapidamente gli altri ragazzi. Sembra subito notare che manca una persona, quindi aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda di nuovo il Cupido, la domanda è evidente nel suo guardo. Louis capisce che forse anche Sif conosce la storia di Liam e Zayn.  
“È qui anche lui,” risponde immediatamente Niall. “Ma, uh. Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Zayn?”  
Zayn alza gli occhi dal pavimento per la prima volta da quando è entrato nella stanza, e guarda attentamente prima il Cupido poi la Dea.  
“Giusto. Uh. Ciao, sono Zayn. È bello conoscerla, sua- sua altezza? È corretto-”  
Sif gli rivolge un sorriso gentile. “Solo Sif va bene, tesoro.”  
Zayn annuisce e le rivolge un sorriso nervoso e un po’ forzato.  
“Sif, io, uh-” fa un respiro profondo, poi parla velocemente come se volesse terminare il prima possibile quella conversazione. “A quanto pare posso trasformare le cose in oro non appena le tocco, e ho trasformato il mio amico Liam in una statua, ma è stato un incidente, lui cercava solo di aiutarmi, e quindi mi chiedevo se tu conosci un modo per farlo ritornare normale?”  
Cala un silenzio incerto. Sif restringe gli occhi, perplessa, poi annuisce lentamente.  
“Ma tu sei un- umano, vero? Vieni dalla Terra?”  
“Sì. Puoi farlo tornare come prima?”  
Di nuovo silenzio. Questi momenti stanno diventando insopportabili, pensa Louis, e restringe la mascella.  
“Sì, posso farlo.”  
Tutti i presenti emettono un sospiro di sollievo. _Andrà tutto bene_.  
“Tuttavia,” continua Sif con tono incerto. “Non in questo stato. Sono troppo debole e vecchia.”  
“Troveremo le mele,” la rassicura Zayn. “Ce la faremo.”  
Ecco quello che Louis voleva, che Zayn passasse dall’essere triste e preoccupato a determinato, ed è pronto per portare a termine la loro missione. Almeno uno dei ragazzi ora è dalla sua parte.  
Sif gli lancia un piccolo sorriso.  
“C’è gentilezza nel tuo cuore. E sarò più che felice di aiutarti a controllare i tuoi poteri, quando sarò in forze. Ma per ora… voglio che tocchi qualcosa in questa stanza,” dice Sif. “Il comodino andrà bene.”  
“… Okay.”  
Zayn deglutisce, aprendo la mano destra per la prima volta da quando ha toccato Liam, allungandola lentamente per sfiorare il comodino di marmo lucido con le sue dita. Quando non accade nulla, preme tutta la mano sulla superficie.  
Neanche questa volta accade nulla. Zayn spalanca gli occhi, confuso.  
“Io – giuro che prima l’ho fato! Non so perché all’improvviso non riesco-”  
“No è tutto okay, ti credo,” lo rassicura Sif. “Questa è una cosa buona, ciò significa che non è una maledizione. Puoi controllarlo.”  
“Beh, sembra una buona cosa,” risponde Zayn con riluttanza. “Come faccio a farlo?”  
Sif inclina la testa di lato in contemplazione.  
“Hai trasformato qualcos’altro in oro mentre eri qui?”  
“Sì,” annuisce Zayn. “Volevo chiedere aiuto per Liam, e quando ho spinto la porta per aprirla… beh, è diventata completamente d’oro.”  
“Bene, quindi la prima volta che hai trasformato qualcosa in oro è stato quando hai toccato Liam, e poi quando hai tentato di chiedere aiuto per Liam, giusto?”  
“Sì,” il moro aggrotta la fronte. “Immagino di sì.”  
“La maggior parte dei poteri come il tuo e il mio sono governati da qualcosa, che possono essere stati d’animo, tempo atmosferico o qualcos’altro. C’è sempre un motivo, e sembra che il tuo sia una forte emozione. Amore, molto probabilmente.”  
Louis non può fare a meno di restare senza fiato, in silenzio. Questo è… abbastanza romantico.  
Zayn non sembra d’accordo.  
“ _Amore_?” Dice immediatamente, gli occhi spalancati e incredulo. “Conosco Liam solo da pochi giorni!”  
“E questo non ti consente di tenere a lui?”  
“No, non- mi importa di lui, _certo_ che mi importa. Solo che. Non è forse un po’ troppo presto per usare l’altra parola già adesso?” Zayn scoppia in una risata nervosa e si morde un labbro. I suoi occhi sono insicuri e vagano da un punto all’altro.”  
“Se sei abbastanza sicuro che succederà qualcosa in futuro che ti fa dire ‘già adesso’ in questo momento, non vedo perché non possiamo semplicemente prendere una scorciatoia,” insiste la donna.  
Zayn apre la bocca ma non esce nessuna parola.  
“Come stavo dicendo,” continua Sif con un sorrisetto sul volto. “Questo è, molto probabilmente, ciò che controlla i tuoi poteri. Il che significa che all’inizio sarà difficile controllarli, è sempre così. Quindi dovresti pensare a qualcosa, o a qualcuno, che ami profondamente. Un ricordo felice, forse. O uno triste, ma l’angoscia di solito è più difficile da controllare, quindi non te lo consiglio. Ti sembrerà tutto naturale man mano che andrai avanti e ti eserciterai, e dopo un po’ non dovrai più pensarci.”  
“Sembra una strana versione di un patronus,” mormora Zayn.  
Viene accolto da quattro coppie di sguardi confusi. Zayn aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Harry Potter? Conoscete? È un incantesimo difensivo, dove devi usare i tuoi ricordi felici. Nessuno di voi lo conosce? Harry? Niall?”  
“Scusa amico,” dice Niall, alzando le spalle.  
“Fottutamente incredibile,” il moro scuote la testa. “Se avessi saputo che ho a che fare con un gruppo culturalmente poco istruito, avrei portato la serie con me per farvela vedere.”  
“ _Comunque_ ,” dice Sif. “Spero che tu capisca cosa comportano le tue mani d’oro, su te stesso e su ciò che ti circonda. Il fatto che tu possieda un potere magico come questo, e che funzioni qui, significa che molto probabilmente sei originario di Grimm e non della Terra.”  
Gli occhi di Zayn sono così spalancati che potrebbero saltare fuori dalle orbite da un momento all’altro, ed inizia a guardarsi intorno, respirando profondamente. Alla fine è costretto ad accasciarsi su una sedia ai piedi del letto della donna, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé. Un piccolo sorriso sta iniziando a comparire sul suo volto mentre lo shock lentamente svanisce, e Louis si sente improvvisamente felice. Ripensa alla conversazione che hanno avuto nella cucina di Zayn, ripensa al fatto che tutto questo, probabilmente, è ciò che il moro ha sempre sognato, e non può fare a meno di sorridere ed essere contento per il suo amico.  
“Aspetta, quindi questo è… Oh _merda_!” Dice Niall, tirando l’orlo della manica di Louis. “ _Questo è il motivo per cui Liam e Zayn sono stati accoppiati_ ,” continua a bassa voce in modo che Zayn non possa sentirlo. “Nonostante vivano in due mondi diversi. Oh mio Dio. Perché Zayn dovrebbe vivere a Grimm, non sulla Terra.”  
Evidentemente anche Niall ha bisogno di sedersi per elaborare il tutto. Louis gli da una pacca sulla spalla come supporto emotivo.  
È una situazione strana, Louis deve ammetterlo. Una storia d’amore quasi surreale. È bellissimo, pensa, che l’amore sia così forte, che anche se due persone provengono da diverse parti dell’universo non c’è nessuno perfetto per Liam quanto Zayn e viceversa. Anche se avrebbero potuto restare separati per sempre, sono comunque fatti l’uno per l’altro.  
Louis vuole una cosa del genere, un giorno.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Thor non mentiva quando ha detto che avrebbero offerto loro cibo e riparo.  
Dopo il pasto migliore che Louis abbia fatto in, beh, tutta la sua vita, decidono tutti che è arrivato il momento di andare a letto. Al mattino si lanceranno in un’altra potenziale avventura e mentre una parte di lui urla ancora ostinatamente che devono avere tutti quanti un perenne desiderio di morte, è ormai venuto a patti con il fatto che sta facendo cose che prima aveva solo sognato. Sta vedendo diversi mondi e combatte il male, si potrebbe definire quasi un eroe.  
“Allora, Zayn e io prenderemo questa stanza,” dice Niall con tono determinato quando si trovano nel corridoio di fronte a due porte che presumibilmente conducono a due stanze. “E voi prenderete l’altra.”  
Louis non ha nulla in contrario, a questo punto. Niall trova sempre il modo di accoppiarlo con Harry per qualche strana ragione.  
“Perché ogni volta che dobbiamo dividerci, io e Harry finiamo sempre insieme?” Chiede a Niall. “Adesso quasi riusciamo a sopportarci a vicenda, non devi forzarci.”  
“Aw, dici davvero?” Dice Harry allegramente. “Sto per mettermi a piangere.”  
“Non importa,” borbotta la fata.  
Niall li guarda e scrolla le spalle.  
“Finora è andata bene così, e quindi ho pensato che potesse andare bene anche questa volta e che magari voi due volete- ah, rimanere un po’ da soli. Inoltre, Zayn è il mio preferito, può trasformare ciò che tocca in oro.”  
 _Ah_. Louis, come colpito da un fulmine, ricorda quell’orribile incidente nel bagno dove il biondo ha spalancato da porta subito dopo che lui e Harry avevano avuto un orgasmo. Immagina che abbia senso per un Cupido sollecitare quel tipo di attività.  
Ciò non lo ferma dal diventare rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie, e non ferma lo spirito dall’avere un improvviso attacco di tosse.  
Niall si limita a ghignare. “Dormite bene, ragazzi.”  
  
~  
  
  
Il fatto è che, c’è solo un letto, anche se piuttosto grande.  
È davvero enorme, se deve dire la verità. Probabilmente potrebbe ospitare sette persone, e le lenzuola sono straordinariamente morbide, così come anche i cuscini. Quindi Louis non può assolutamente lamentarsi, sarebbe soltanto scortese e ingrato. Inoltre, con questo letto gigante, lui e Harry avrebbero potuto condividere lo spazio senza per forza toccarsi.  
Andrà tutto bene.  
La fata si toglie le scarpe e si getta sul materasso, affondando nel piumone con un sospiro euforico. Allunga braccia e gambe, occupando quanto più spazio possibile.  
Ma non riesce ad occupare nemmeno la metà del letto, dopotutto Louis è consapevole di essere minuscolo.  
“È un bel letto,” afferma Harry mentre segue l’esempio di Louis e si sdraia accanto a lui, avvicinandosi sempre di più fino a quando i loro corpi non sono quasi allineati. Il corpo del riccio emana calore e Louis deglutisce a vuoto, e l’aria è diventata improvvisamente irrespirabile.  
“Dovremmo approfittarne?”  
Il respiro del riccio solletica la pelle del collo di Louis, e il primo istinto della fata è rispondere sì, dovrebbero assolutamente approfittarne.  
Ma quando sente le dita di Harry toccare la pelle del suo braccio, è sopraffatto da qualcosa di completamente diverso, e ha paura.  
Perché eccola di nuovo, quella sensazione che ribolle nella bocca del suo stomaco non appena Harry è a portata di mano, e succede solo con lui. Louis non vuole che qualcun altro gli sia vicino, vuole che solo _Harry_ gli stia accanto. Vuole le mani dure e gentili del riccio, le sue labbra morbide e gli occhi dello spirito sul suo corpo, così verdi e profondi che assomigliano alla sua foresta (forse è per questo che gli occhi del riccio lo fanno sentire come se fosse a casa).  
E tutto questo lo terrorizza.  
“…No,” sussurra quindi, scuotendo la testa, poi si siede per prendere le distanze.  
Harry rimuove immediatamente la mano dal suo braccio e si allontana.  
“Oh. Okay. Certo. Scusami.”  
È sincero, e Louis si limita ad annuire in risposta, respirando profondamente. Non sa bene cosa fare adesso, come avviare una conversazione. Forse dovrebbe solo andare a dormire, cercare di non analizzare troppo le cose per non rovinarle.  
“Non scusarti,” mormora semplicemente, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue gambe accavallate e incrociando le mani in grembo, incerto su cosa fare.  
Sembra uno spreco, tutto questo – avere Harry così vicino e non approfittarne. Ma Louis non può farlo, non quando si sente così confuso, non quando si rende conto che gli importa davvero di questa creatura, di questo ragazzo viziato e moralmente ambiguo.  
Le cose erano più facili quando lo odiava, pensa.  
Continua ad analizzare i suoi sentimenti e i suoi pensieri, cercando di dare un senso alle cose, quasi dimenticandosi che il riccio è ancora accanto a lui.  
Poi sente una mano tracciare il profilo della sua ala sinistra, e Louis ritorna improvvisamente alla realtà, lanciando uno sguardo torvo allo spirito.  
Uno, perché lo ha colto di sorpresa, dal momento che si era perso nei suoi pensieri. Due perché le ali sono _sue_ , e nessuno può toccarle.  
“Non osare,” Louis restringe gli occhi e fissa lo spirito. “Prima di tutto, stai invadendo la mia privacy, e seconda cosa, se hai in mente di danneggiare in qualche modo le mie ali, io-”  
“ _Cosa_? Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farti male,” scatta Harry, incrociando le braccia al petto e distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non ti farebbe male avere un po’ di fiducia in me, ogni tanto.”  
Louis inspira bruscamente, fissando Harry con uno sguardo incredulo. Forse la sua reazione è stata un po’ dura, deve ammetterlo, ma in tutta onestà? Gli è permesso essere paranoico dopo che è _appena_ riuscito a riprendersi le sue ali, inoltre non può fare a meno di scattare e innervosirsi quando si sente così confuso.  
“Avere _fiducia_ in te per una volta? Trovami una persona nei dintorni che si fida di te più di quanto abbia fatto io durante questo viaggio, Harry.”  
“Vaffanculo,” sputa Harry, ma Louis sa che l’ha detto solo perché gli dà ragione. “Mi _dispiace_ , è solo che- mi piacciono, okay? Le stavo solo ammirando. Sono… sono davvero belle.”  
L’ostilità svanisce completamente dal volto della fata per essere sostituita dalla sorpresa. Il suo corpo si rilassa visibilmente, l’aria gli esce lentamente dal naso.  
Questo non vuol dire che non sia nemmeno un po’ sospettoso riguardo la dichiarazione dello spirito. È una cosa fuori dal comune, che non ha nulla a che fare con il carattere di Harry. Perché insomma… è una sorta di complimento.  
“ _Davvero_?”  
Harry fa scivolare le braccia intorno al corpo, si abbraccia le ginocchia e abbassa lo sguardo sulle morbide coperte. Louis immagina almeno dieci scenari diversi nella sua testa, dieci modi in cui Harry potrebbe provare a spiegarsi per sostenere o respingere la sua affermazione.  
Ciò che dice lo spirito non è quello che si aspettava, però.  
“Anche io una volta avevo le ali, sai.”  
… Beh. Merda.  
Louis rimane in silenzio per un momento, elaborando l’informazione. Cerca una risposta alla confessione di Harry, ma non riesce a trovarne una adatta. _Aveva_ , pensa tra sé e sé. Harry _aveva_ le ali, una volta. Louis sta cercando disperatamente di trattenersi dall’abbracciarlo o baciarlo. Non può provare compassione per Harry perché beh, è Harry.  
Dio, negli ultimi giorni ha davvero avuto difficoltà a tenerlo a mente. Anche questa volta fa fatica a trattenersi, perché lo spirito sembra triste e abbattuto e Louis vorrebbe soltanto confortarlo perché non vuole che si senta in quel modo.  
“Avevi?” Domanda la fata, guardando attentamente ogni reazione del riccio.  
Harry si morde il labbro inferiore. Le sue mani si muovono su e giù per le braccia, come se cercasse di confortarsi da solo, come se stesse tentando di abbracciare il proprio corpo per calmarsi e trovare un po’ di conforto. Louis pensa che lo spirito non deve aver avuto nessun altro che lo facesse per lui, nel corso della sua vita, e sente lo stomaco sprofondare.  
“Siamo tutti nati con le ali,” Harry si gratta il collo. “Quando le anime di Algos e Algea raggiungono una certa età, c’è una cerimonia nel Tartaro in cui le ali ci vengono strappate dal nostro corpo.”  
Louis deglutisce. “Cosa…? Strappate? Proprio… _così_?”  
“Proprio così,” annuisce Harry.  
Louis sente la schiena bruciare solo al pensiero.  
“ _Perché_?”  
Il riccio sorride, tutta la tristezza accumulata nella sua fossetta sinistra. “Perché non puoi capire veramente il dolore finché non lo provi su di te.”  
Cala il silenzio dopo quella dichiarazione. Louis osserva il ragazzo imbronciato accanto a lui, cercando di immaginarlo con le ali sulla schiena. Si domanda che aspetto avessero, se erano come quelle di un corvo o di una libellula. Se erano dense come il fumo o intrecciate come una ragnatela.  
“Erano belle?” Non può fare a meno di chiedere.  
“Huh?”  
“Le ali,” chiarisce la fata. “Erano belle?”  
Un sospiro leggero e malinconico lascia la bocca del riccio, ma non sembra doloroso. Sembra… in pace.  
“Avresti dovuto vederle,” risponde. “Erano nere- morbide come nuvole. Grandi e maestose. Le anime perdute erano solite raccontarci storie sul cielo ed io non vedevo l’ora di volare un giorno lungo l’orizzonte, vedere e sentire tutte le cose che gli umani non avrebbero mai potuto vedere o sentire. Naturalmente, non ne ho avuto la possibilità. Sapevo che mi avrebbero tolto le ali, prima o poi- mi sono state messe di proposito per poi essermi strappate. Sono uno spirito, posso comunque trasformarmi in aria e teletrasportarmi. A cosa mi servirebbero le ali?”  
Si sdraia con la testa nei morbidi cuscini, incrociando le gambe e sostenendosi la nuca con le mani. “Le ali sono sempre ali però, no? Necessarie oppure no,” continua a dire Harry, più a se stesso che a Louis. “Significano sempre qualcosa per quella persona, a prescindere da tutto. È come perdere una parte della tua mente, sai? Non come perdere… una gamba o una mano. Assomiglia piuttosto a quando perdi il tuo- spirito. La tua guida, la tua innocenza, i tuoi sogni.” Harry chiude gli occhi. “Non ho fatto un solo sogno da quando ho perso le ali.”  
Louis sente le dita fremere e vibrare per la voglia di fare qualcosa, per la voglia che ha di raggiungere il riccio come se fosse il suo centro, come se in quel momento, lui bilanciasse il suo intero mondo. Non ha alcun senso quello che sta provando, ma se non cerca di far sorridere il riccio, il suo cuore non smetterà di urlare.  
Con cautela ma determinazione, è il turno di Louis di avvicinarsi allo spirito finchè non sono spalla contro spalla sul letto, e si gira su un fianco in modo da poter avvolgere un braccio intorno al corpo di Harry e appoggiare delicatamente la testa sul petto dell’altro.  
Harry non sta respirando e Louis si chiede se forse non ha avuto una cattiva idea.  
Gli sembrava la cosa giusta da fare, però.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” Domanda Harry a bassa voce, confermando ulteriormente il fatto che non sta respirando visto che la sua cassa toracica è immobile.  
“Ti sto coccolando,” risponde Louis. “Che cosa ti sembra?”  
“Perché mi stai coccolando?”  
“Perché penso che tu ne abbia bisogno.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Posso andarmene, se vuoi.”  
Cala un silenzio improvviso, poi Harry dice “No.”  
Louis sorride contro la maglietta del riccio e avverte il momento esatto in cui Harry si rilassa contro di lui. Per qualcuno che non è realmente fatto di carne e ossa, Harry è sorprendentemente caldo e solido, persino morbido in alcuni punti. È così reale che Louis sente la gola secca e le viscere in subbuglio.  
(Cerca di non pensarci. Non deve pensarci. Non può.)  
“Beh,” dice alla fine. “Vado a dormire. Se mi fai venire gli incubi o qualcosa del genere, ti darò un pugno in faccia.”  
“Non posso farti venire gli incubi, i miei poteri qui non funzionano,” sbuffa Harry. “Inoltre, quello sarebbe il lavoro di Fobetore.”  
Un sorrisetto si forma sulla bocca di Louis. “Bene, allora troverò un altro motivo per prenderti a pugni.”  
“Pensi di riuscire a raggiungere la mia faccia, folletto?” Harry sembra troppo divertito per i gusti di Louis.  
“Siamo sdraiati, genio. Potrei prenderti a pugni in faccia, se volessi.”  
“Il tuo linguaggio è così violento per qualcuno a cui piace dispensare coccole agli altri.”  
“Vai a dormire.”  
“Anche tu.”  
(Louis non si addormenta. Finge di farlo, strofinando il viso contro il collo dello spirito e respirando pesantemente, gli occhi chiusi mentre accarezza la pelle morbida dell’altro. Sente Harry intrecciare lentamente le loro mani e forse lo spirito pensa che si sia addormentato. Louis sente un uragano che vortica nel suo stomaco di fronte a quel piccolo gesto, semplicemente perché il palmo del riccio è premuto contro il suo. Le sue labbra stanno formicolando per essere così vicine alla pelle di Harry, così vicino che potrebbe assaggiarla, se volesse. Le sue dita dei piedi diventando insensibili e la testa più leggera, e sente i nervi fremere ogni volta che Harry respira, ogni volta che la sua cassa toracica si alza e si abbassa.  
È tutto molto preoccupante. È preoccupante e del tutto nuovo, anche se in fondo Louis sa cosa significa ma non vuole pensarci.  
Sa che non potrà respingere ciò che sente per troppo tempo. Non riesce assolutamente a dormire).  



	20. Capitolo diciotto - Asgard

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo diciotto - Asgard.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  


Inutile dire che Zayn non dorme molto quella notte.  
C’è molto da assimilare. Ha viaggiato attraverso un portale, ha trasformato la sua stratosferica cotta in una statua d’oro, ha incontrato Thor e Sif, _e_ per finire, ha scoperto che molto probabilmente proviene da un mondo fiabesco che ha sempre e solo sognato per tutta la vita. È un po’ estremamente travolgente prendere coscienza di tutto questo nell’arco di una giornata. Diavolo, sperimentare anche solo _una_ di quelle cose sarebbe stato sufficiente per fargli dubitare di tutto ciò che ha mai conosciuto.  
Quindi non è una sorpresa che trascorra l’intera notte insonne, girandosi e rigirandosi mentre Niall dorme beatamente nell’altro letto. Niente di tutto questo ha reso il ragazzo biondo irrequieto, è evidente, e lui lo invidia mentre gira di nuovo il cuscino sul lato freddo, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di allentare il suo cipiglio perplesso.  
Non funziona davvero, e quando la luce inizia a filtrare attraverso il minuscolo spazio tra le tende ruvide, il moro è riuscito a dormire solo pochi minuti qua e là. Le sue ossa fanno male per la stanchezza, ma ogni volta che è sul punto di addormentarsi, l’immagine di Liam senza vita e pietrificato in una posizione di sostegno si insinua contro le sue palpebre chiuse, incidendosi nella sua cornea e radicandosi nella sua testa, e deve sempre riaprire gli occhi, rapidamente e con un profondo respiro. Cerca di respingere quei pensieri, ma non ci riesce. Non quando ha così tanto tempo e spazio.  
Andrà tutto bene, si ripete più volte per tutta la notte e fino all’alba, sussurrandolo a se stesso come un disco rotto. _Andrà bene. Andrà bene. Starà bene. Staremo bene._  
L’alba è passata ormai da un paio di minuti quando il letto di Niall finalmente inizia a scricchiolare, segnalando movimento, il che significa che il ragazzo si sta svegliando. Zayn non guarda dalla sua parte, ma continua a fissare il soffitto, tracciando con gli occhi i dossi e le ammaccature delle piastrelle di roccia sopra di lui.  
“Buongiorno,” cinguetta finalmente Niall e allunga il busto, gioioso come sempre. “Hai dormito bene?”  
“Certo,” dice Zayn, senza interrompere il suo esame approfondito. “Benissimo, come succede dopo aver trasformato qualcuno in una statua senza vita.”  
Niall sospira, e il letto scricchiola di nuovo seguito dal suono sommesso di piedi nudi contro la pietra, e il ragazzo biondo si fa strada verso il letto di Zayn.  
“Sai, non è stata colpa tua,” dice, sedendosi al bordo del suo letto, e ora è serio. Sincero. “Nessuno ti incolpa. Liam starà bene e quando tornerà sono sicuro al cento per cento che neanche lui ti incolperà o biasimerà per questo.”  
“Non ne sarei così sicuro,” borbotta Zayn. “Io sarei piuttosto incazzato.”  
“Se Liam ti avesse fatto questo per sbaglio, saresti incazzato con lui?”  
Zayn non risponde subito.  
“No,” ammette alla fine. “Ma ho una specie di ridicola cotta da scolaretta per lui, quindi probabilmente potrebbe tagliarmi una gamba e lo ringrazierei.”  
Niall ridacchia. “E onestamente, non pensi che forse lui si sente esattamente allo stesso modo? Il ragazzo è riuscito a malapena a stare in posizione eretta vicino a te durante le prime due ore in cui ti ha conosciuto ed è un fottuto mutaforma. Hai mai sentito parlare di un lupo naturalmente goffo?”  
Qualcosa si agita nello stomaco di Zayn al modo in cui Niall formula quelle parole in modo così sicuro e convincente, e finalmente sposta lo sguardo per guardarlo. Il ragazzo indossa un piccolo sorriso e le sue sopracciglia sono inarcate, aspettando la sua risposta.  
“Immagino di no,” risponde Zayn e si permette anche di sorridere un po’.  
Poi però, pensa che non ha mai incontrato nessuno come Liam prima. Non ha mai incontrato qualcuno di così umile o puramente ben intenzionato nella sua vita, che parla con umiltà ed agisce con gentilezza. Liam è qualcosa di nuovo per lui che ha vissuto tutta la sua vita intorno a umani, esseri umani egoisti e arroganti. Liam è _puro_.  
Niall annuisce, soddisfatto, e accarezza leggermente il braccio di Zayn.  
“Andrà tutto bene!”  
“Voglio dire, c’è ancora la possibilità che noi, sai... non ce la faremo. Dato che non sappiamo quale sia questo ‘indizio’ di cui parlava Thor. Potrebbe essere qualcosa che impedirà anche a noi di riuscire nell’impresa. Non trovi?” Chiede con attenzione il ragazzo dagli occhi scuri, non volendo rovinare il buon umore di Niall, ma pensa che sia importante essere realistici qui, che uccida l’umore o no.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto ormai capire da tempo che ci vorrebbe un disastro di dimensioni cosmiche per far cadere l’umore di Niall a terra, ma il suo sorriso non vacilla nemmeno un po’ alla sua dichiarazione. Al contrario, diventa un po’ più grande e il ragazzo inclina la testa con curiosità.  
“Tu... non sai quale sia l’indizio?”  
Zayn aggrotta immediatamente le sopracciglia. Si è perso qualche pezzo per strada?  
“Tu sì?”  
“Tutti lo sappiamo. Non è un segreto, gli dei qui sono solo senili,” Niall sorride e inizia a recitare. “‘Solo quelli con le mani d’oro reggeranno le mele dell’albero’. C’è un motivo per cui Idun e Sif sono gli unici in questo mondo ad avere le mani d’oro. Nessuna divinità malintenzionata può avere accesso a quell’albero. Louis è anche un po’ istintivo quando si tratta di decisioni importanti, ma se non avessimo saputo per certo che era effettivamente possibile al cento per cento per noi ottenere le mele, Harry lo avrebbe fermato. Non c’è davvero niente su questo argomento nel tuo libro sull’universo?”  
“No,” Zayn scuote la testa, un po’ sorpreso. “No, non parla di queste cose. Non dice molto su Idun, in realtà.”  
Niall borbotta qualcosa su quanto sia tipico della Terra, ignorare una delle donne più importanti della storia, e poi sospira.  
“Bene. Ora lo sai,” afferma. “Alziamoci. Vediamo se i piccioncini sono già svegli. Andiamo a fare colazione. Raccogliamo delle mele.”  
Si allontana barcollando dal letto di Zayn verso la borsa dove i loro vestiti sono imballati in modo sicuro e accurato e inizia a scavare alla ricerca di qualcosa da indossare. Riesce a scegliere un paio di pantaloncini e una canotta per sé e lancia anche un outfit simile a lui, prima di fermarsi sui suoi passi mentre guarda di nuovo nella borsa.  
“Cazzo!” Esclama, allungando una mano per raccogliere qualcosa.  
Si volta, spingendo una bottiglia in aria con un’espressione stressata impressa nei suoi lineamenti.  
Lubrificante. Ha in mano una bottiglia di lubrificante.  
Zayn è confuso.  
“Cosa, uhm. Che cosa esattamente…”  
Niall non gli presta attenzione, si limita a gemere e si schiaffeggia la mano libera sul viso.  
“Questo doveva essere nell’altra borsa! Dio, sono così stupido, non posso credere di essermi dimenticato di metterlo lì.”  
Zayn è... non per questo meno confuso. Stringe gli occhi e solleva le sopracciglia, cercando di capire perché esattamente Niall sente che è suo compito personale fornire lubrificante a Harry e Louis.  
“Sei... di solito sei sempre così coinvolto nella vita sessuale di altre persone?” Chiede lentamente.  
Niall si lecca le labbra e soffoca una risata, scuotendo la testa come se la domanda fosse infinitamente divertente per lui.  
“Non ne hai idea, amico mio.” Sospira profondamente e posa la bottiglia, accontentandosi di vestirsi e borbottando mentre lo fa. “Oh beh. Immagino che ci sia un’altra notte da passare qui, giusto? Inoltre, anche loro hanno bisogno di legarsi. Una relazione non è solo sesso. Non deve esserlo affatto, necessariamente. Va bene. Potrebbero farsi al massimo qualche pompino reciproco e poi coccolarsi; davvero, questa non è una catastrofe o altro, solo un piccolo inconveniente, lo so, è solo, sai, avevo _un lavoro-_ ”  
Forse tutto questo dovrebbe far capire a Zayn qualcosa, o chiarire l’intera situazione, ma in realtà non è così. Se non altro, è solo un po’ spaventato da quanto il giovane sia emotivamente coinvolto nella relazione tra Louis e Harry. O qualunque cosa abbiano.  
“Amico. Che cosa _sei_?” Zayn non può fare a meno di dire, fissando il biondo.  
Niall si non turba nemmeno un po’ mentre sospira.  
“Perché la gente continua a chiederlo? Un fallimento, Zayn. Sono un fallimento. Andiamo a vedere come stanno i nostri amici che non-fanno-sesso-con-la-penetrazione.”  
Si infila le scarpe ed è fuori dalla porta in pochi secondi. Zayn rimane fermo lì per un po’, fissando la porta da cui Niall è appena scomparso con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la bocca mezza aperta. Sbatte le palpebre una, due, tre volte e poi respira profondamente prima di vestirsi velocemente e seguire l’esempio dell’amico.  
La porta della stanza di Louis e Harry è già socchiusa, e Zayn la apre completamente per vedere perché c’è ancora tanto silenzio lì dentro. Niall non è esattamente la sveglia più gentile, da quello che ha visto.  
Ma il Cupido non sta emettendo alcun suono ora. No, è in piedi lì, fermo sui suoi passi, gli occhi fissi sull’enorme letto di fronte a lui.  
Harry è sdraiato sulla schiena con Louis avvolto intorno al suo corpo, entrambi i ragazzi dormono ancora. Le loro gambe sono aggrovigliate e la faccia della fata è accoccolata nell’incavo del collo dello spirito. Harry ha il naso infilato nella frangia sottile di Louis. Le loro mani sono vagamente intrecciate.   
Nessuno dei due si è nemmeno preso la briga di spogliarsi o di scivolare sotto le soffici coperte. È tutto infinitamente tenero e puro, il sonno addolcisce i loro volti e sincronizza il loro respiro, lavando via il muro frastagliato di litigi e ostilità insicura che di solito si erge tra loro.  
Zayn distoglie lentamente gli occhi dalla coppia, sentendosi improvvisamente piuttosto a disagio perché si sente di essersi intromesso in qualcosa di privato nel vederli così, e lascia vagare lo sguardo su Niall.  
Il ragazzo biondo ha il sorriso più ampio che abbia mai visto sul viso, gli occhi _scintillanti_ di gioia.  
“Beh. Hanno fatto funzionare tutto perfettamente senza alcun aiuto,” respira, restando assolutamente immobile per un altro paio di secondi, apprezzando quel momento.  
Poi però scatta, battendo le mani e facendo qualche passo in avanti finché non è proprio accanto al letto.  
“Allora, piccioncini, per quanto siete adorabili e carini stretti così, abbiamo un nuovo giorno davanti a noi! È ora di svegliarsi! Il sole è-” lancia una rapida occhiata alla finestra, “-beh, potrebbe essere un po’ più radioso, ma è lassù proprio dove dovrebbe essere!”  
Louis geme, i suoi occhi si aprono solo per pochi secondi prima di chiudersi di nuovo con determinazione, una mano che si stringe attorno alla maglietta di Harry. Lo spirito sotto di lui sembra prendere coscienza di ciò che lo circonda un po’ più velocemente mentre fa vagare gli occhi per la stanza, e quando si posano su Niall e Zayn che guardano i due da vicino, si schiarisce la gola e lascia leggermente andare la presa sulla mano del castano.  
Il piede di Niall batte impaziente contro il pavimento.  
“Non abbiamo tempo da perdere, ragazzi! Dico che ci vediamo tutti in sala da pranzo tra quindici minuti. Nessuna eccezione. Su, su!”  
Niall batte le mani per enfatizzare le sue parole, poi si gira e trascina Zayn fuori da lì.  
“Volevo essere più risoluto ma uno, Louis sembrava così a suo agio che non ho avuto la forza di costringerlo ad alzarsi e due, sarò onesto, siamo fortunati se riusciremo a trovare la strada per la sala attraverso questo labirinto di casa in meno di 15 minuti.”  
Zayn fissa il corridoio che stanno attraversando, osservando quante porte e curve possibili ci sono, e pensa che probabilmente Niall ha ragione.  
  
~  
  
Ed ha ragione lui.  
Quando scendono dalla scala giusta e _infine_ arrivano nella sala da pranzo, molto probabilmente sono passati più di 15 minuti, e Thor e Sif sono già seduti uno di fronte all’altro vicino al tavolo, intenti a consumare la colazione più abbondante che Zayn abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita.  
Anche Harry e Louis sono già seduti, fianco a fianco, a riempire felicemente di farina d’avena e frutta i loro piatti.  
“Come-” inizia a dire il moro, guardandoli. I presenti alzano lo sguardo su di loro.  
“Zayn!” Louis saluta allegramente. “Ci stavamo chiedendo quando vi sareste uniti a noi. Il posto è un labirinto, no? Ci sarebbero voluti secoli anche per noi, se Harry non avesse avuto il suo comodo trasporto spirituale.”  
Accarezza delicatamente la spalla di Harry e quest’ultimo cerca di sembrare indifferente.  
Zayn sbatte le palpebre.  
“Tutte le creature magiche sono mattiniere?” Non può fare a meno di chiedere.  
“Assolutamente no,” dice il riccio a bassa voce mentre si porta alla bocca un pezzo di pane ai mirtilli rossi. “Abbiamo solo avuto la sfortuna di essere bloccati con due creature mattiniere.”  
Louis sembra voler interferire, opporsi alla dichiarazione di Harry, ma Thor si schiarisce la gola prima che abbia l’opportunità di farlo. Probabilmente è meglio così, pensa Zayn. Non ha ancora trascorso molto tempo con i due, perché fino ad ora si è concentrato principalmente solo su Liam, ma dovresti essere sordo o cieco per poter perdere gli infiniti battibecchi della coppia.  
“La maggior parte dei preparativi possibili per il vostro viaggio sono stati fatti. Vi verrà fornita una mappa, cibo e bevande e sarete anche armati. Non perché avranno sicuramente bisogno di quel tipo di difesa,” aggiunge subito Thor quando coglie lo sguardo allarmato di Louis. “Ma perché questo è un luogo dove le creature malvagie, che di solito sono nascoste, ora sono emerse perché noi Dei siamo troppo deboli e troppo vecchi per teneteli lontani.”  
Zayn deglutisce, uno strano miscuglio di eccitazione e paura gli si agita nello stomaco. Lo stanno facendo davvero. _Lo sta_ facendo davvero. Si sta lentamente rendendo conto in che cosa si è cacciato.   
Non è che non immaginasse che sarebbe stato pericoloso. Ne era ben consapevole quando è venuto qui. Semplicemente non gli importava, perché il desiderio e il bisogno di stare con questi ragazzi superavano ogni potenziale pericolo. Lo superano ancora. Non sarebbe tornato a casa nemmeno se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.  
Ma. Sapete. È un po’ spaventato al pensiero di uscire e affrontare potenziali mostri letali. È l’istinto di sopravvivenza di base essere leggermente scettici nei confronti di questa idea. Ma non si tirerà indietro. Non darà voce alle sue preoccupazioni e cercherà di essere una risorsa per la loro squadra invece che uno svantaggio. Ma questo non significa che i suoi palmi non si stiano sudando un po’ al pensiero di ciò che può accadere.  
Ma lo farà. Se stare faccia a faccia con la morte è quello che deve fare per riavere Liam, per vederlo sorridere e parlare e guardarlo come se fosse la persona migliore al mondo- allora lo farà.  
(Morde una pera e quasi si spezza un dente, rendendosi conto che il frutto nella sua mano è ora dorato. Sospira sconsolato.)  
“In realtà, stavo pensando,” inizia improvvisamente Louis, guadagnandosi gli occhi di tutti posati su di lui, e anche alcune sopracciglia inarcate. “E se stiamo programmando tutta questa escursione in modo sbagliato?”  
Un silenzio incerto cala sul tavolo, nessuno è veramente sicuro di cosa intenda con questo. Pregando con tutto il cuore che la fata non stia, per qualche motivo, cercando di metterli nei guai e rovinare la parte dell’accordo di Sif, Zayn dice:  
“Ti dispiacerebbe… elaborare?”  
Louis raddrizza la schiena con sicurezza.  
“Ci stiamo preparando a viaggiare a piedi o con le ali verso le mele d’oro,” inizia, “quando abbiamo già una persona tra noi che può arrivare dove vuole in cinque minuti netti _e_ può teletrasportare le persone con lui. O meglio, una persona. Ma abbiamo bisogno di portare solo una persona laggiù, non è vero?”  
Finisce battendo le mani e lanciando uno sguardo significativo prima a Zayn e poi al tavolo.  
Ha senso, pensa il moro. Davvero. Se partissero solo in due, questo potrebbe ridurre il numero di persone che potrebbero farsi male, ci vorrà molto meno tempo perché non dovrebbero camminare a lungo - abbastanza per riavere Liam _oggi_ \- e nel complesso sarebbe molto più efficiente. Non può discutere.  
L’unica cosa che lo frena un po’ è che da quello che ha capito finora... sembra che lui ad Harry non piaccia molto. Si sono scambiati un paio di battute, alcuni sorrisi di apprezzamento, ma a parte questo lo spirito non è stato davvero molto caloroso o amichevole intorno a Zayn. Non che Harry sembri una persona estremamente sorridente ed estroversa in generale, ma. Va molto d’accordo sia con Niall che con Liam, e, beh- Louis è su un altro livello, non è vero? Zayn non dovrebbe paragonare nessuno a Louis, perché lui è un discorso a parte.  
Ma a lui, il riccio non è molto affezionato, e sebbene Zayn possa solo immaginare il perché (forse è faticoso per lui stare a contatto con lui, visto che ha una tale storia di sofferenza), non vuole fare questo viaggio se questo significherà mettere Harry a disagio.  
Per confermare le sue cospirazioni, Harry non è affatto entusiasta dell’idea. I suoi occhi si sono spalancati e la postura si è irrigidita, una piccola ruga si è increspata tra le sopracciglia.  
“Io- non credo che sia una buona idea,” prova.  
“È letteralmente un’idea perfetta,” replica immediatamente Louis, e Harry sembra... stranamente addolorato.  
“Non credo che funzionerà. Se riscontreremo problemi, nessuno di noi sarà in grado di cavarsela da solo.”  
“Onestamente, Harry? Nemmeno io e Niall potremmo aiutarvi in questo. Thor lo ha già detto, ti daranno delle armi, se vuoi.”  
“Sì, ma è — è molto estenuante per me, portare qualcuno con me in quell’altra forma. Mi stancherò.”  
“Cazzate. Io non ti ho mai stancato.”  
“Sì, ma tu sei- tu.” Harry rimane in silenzio per un po’, esitando perché non sa se dover elaborare o meno. “Ti conosco. Funziona con te. È diverso.”  
Louis sta evidentemente cercando di non arrossire, le ciglia sfarfallano un po’ e sembra a corto di parole per qualche secondo, ma in qualche modo l’ammissione di Harry lo rende solo più determinato a mandare Harry e Zayn là fuori da soli.  
“Allora forse devi imparare a conoscere anche Zayn per farlo funzionare!” Afferma in un modo dolcemente severo. “Puoi farlo, lo sai tu e lo so io. Sarà un gioco da ragazzi per te. O hai altre obiezioni che devo prima respingere?”  
Il riccio increspa le labbra e stringe gli occhi verso Louis molto velocemente, apparentemente è troppo carino per far uscire allo scoperto che il suo problema è con Zayn stesso. Il moro lo rispetta. Harry è abbastanza decente per essere uno spirito del dolore, in realtà. Dovrebbero essere delle creature violente con menti cattive, seducenti e maliziose, non esseri quasi carini con cotte per le fate.  
Zayn si ritrova sempre meno contrario all’idea di andare da solo con Harry. Forse se rimanessero solo loro due, potrebbe effettivamente capire: 1. perché la guardia del riccio è così alta quando si tratta di lui e 2. quanto conosce di lui in modo che possa forse sentirsi al sicuro per disintegrare il suo stesso muro.  
Niall e Zayn guardano Harry e Louis mentre si fissano intensamente, come se stessero discutendo in silenzio, finché lo spirito finalmente non interrompe quel contatto e si guarda le mani, sospirando.  
“Bene. Sì. Certo, sì, andremo. Se per te va bene, Zayn?” Lascia che il suo sguardo incontri esitante quello di Zayn.  
Lui annuisce.  
“Sì, va benissimo,” dice, cercando di sembrare il più disinvolto possibile.  
È tutto tranquillo per un po’, tutti i presenti al tavolo si scambiano sguardi mentre si stabilisce il nuovo piano.  
“Molto bene,” dice finalmente Sif. “Niall e Louis, siete ovviamente i benvenuti a restare qui nel frattempo.”  
  
~  
  
Detto fatto, dopo colazione Zayn e Harry prendono una borsa abbastanza grande da avere spazio sia per tutte le mele che per le altre necessità, e sono pronti per partire. Thor e Sif gli stringono la mano, li ringraziano ancora una volta e augurano loro buona fortuna in piedi vicino alla porta, e Zayn sorride e cerca di apparire il più calmo possibile. Louis e Harry stanno avendo una specie di discussione che sembra più che altro una sessione di flirt (“Andrà tutto _bene_ , Harry. So che non è una missione facile, ma è qualcosa che devi affrontare.” “Gli standard sono troppo alti, Lou. Mi hai rovinato la vita.” “Hai rovinato anche la mia. Prossima discussione.” “Tu pensi che io sia fantastico, però.” “Non è vero.” “Ma se lo hai detto” “Non ricordo.”) e Zayn alza leggermente gli occhi al cielo. Sono davvero carini, ma lo negherà fino alla sua morte.  
Alla fine, Harry si avvicina a Zayn e gli prende la mano.  
“Non lasciare che i tuoi pensieri vaghino, sì?” Dice. “Fai esattamente quello che hai fatto l’ultima volta e staremo bene.”  
Zayn si limita ad annuire, e poi vengono trascinati in quel tipo di fugace incoscienza che non riesce a decidere se gli piace o meno.  
Harry è molto efficiente- ed è molto più veloce di quando sono andati alla stalla. I dintorni del paesaggio passano e cambiano così velocemente che il moro riesce a vedere solo delle macchie di verde, marrone e ocra, e ha difficoltà a concentrare i suoi pensieri ma ci riesce comunque, e abbastanza presto atterrano di nuovo, sani e salvi. Zayn sente solo un po’ di debolezza alle ginocchia.  
Emette un sussulto, concentrando ancora lo sguardo a terra mentre cerca di regolare un po’ il respiro.  
“Questa sì che è stata una corsa,” dice.  
Harry non risponde, e all’inizio Zayn pensa che va bene. Ma... si sente un po’ triste perché insomma, non parleranno nemmeno?  
Ma poi nota la posizione rigida dello spirito e gli occhi spalancati, e gli occhi scuri di Zayn si voltano verso l’albero d’oro per la prima volta.  
E beh. _Merda_.  
Sembra che non siano... soli.  
C’è un lupo gigante legato ai piedi dell’albero, trattenuto da una grossa catena. Osserva la coppia appena arrivata con fame e aggressività, un ringhio che fugge dal fondo della sua gola. Il cuore di Zayn inizia a battere furiosamente e tutto quello che riesce a pensare è _merda, merda, cazzocazzocazzo_ , perché lo _sa_. Lui sa chi è.  
Fenrir.  
Zayn conosce Fenrir, da bambino aveva sempre incubi su di lui. Conosce la sua storia molto bene, la storia del lupo enorme e aggressivo che alla fine gli Dei hanno ritenuto troppo pericoloso e malvagio e quindi non hanno potuto far altro se non incatenarlo a un masso fino alla fine dei tempi.  
La sua mente recita il capitolo del suo libro di mitologia, le parole che risuonano e rimbalzano nella sua testa.  
 _Durante il loro terzo tentativo per incatenare la bestia, gli Dei hanno chiesto ai nani di procurargli la catena più forte che avrebbero mai potuto costruire. Hanno poi cercato di ingannare Fenrir facendogli credere che questa fosse solo un’altra prova di forza, ma Fenrir si è insospettito quando ha visto l’aspetto insolitamente estetico e levigato della sua catena e ha chiesto a uno degli Dei di mettere la mano nella sua bocca per buona fede. Alla fine Tyr si offrì volontario, e sapendo che presto sarebbe stato a corto di una mano, gli Dei incatenarono l’enorme lupo._  
 _E quindi, quando Fenrir ha scoperto che era incapace di staccarsi da quella catena, strappò violentemente la mano di Tyr dal suo braccio. Alla fine fu incatenato a un masso e una spada gli fu messa in bocca per tenerla aperta. Doveva rimanere lì, fino al giorno di Ragnarok._  
“Ah!” Una voce dice improvvisamente dietro di loro, strappando Zayn dai suoi pensieri. “Sapevo che prima o poi avrebbero mandato di nuovo qualcuno.”  
Sia Harry che Zayn si girano rapidamente, osservando il - anche se incredibilmente vecchio - Dio in piedi davanti a loro. La sua pelle è floscia ed i suoi capelli sono argentati, ma ha un luccichio minaccioso negli occhi e il moro non ha dubbi nemmeno per un secondo; questo deve essere Loki.  
Loki è sempre stato uno dei preferiti di Zayn, con quel suo temperamento ribelle che piega la morale e crea il caos, ma in questo momento è un po’ troppo scosso per sentirsi colpito. Inoltre, se liberare Fenrir è opera di Loki, il giovane potrebbe dover rivalutare la sua opinione su di lui.  
Il dio si avvicina a loro, osservando i tatuaggi neri sulle braccia di Harry e alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Greco, eh?” Lui chiede.  
“Tartaro,” risponde Harry impassibile, lo sguardo severo, e Zayn sa che dovrebbe essere una minaccia. _Stai lontano, cazzo_.  
Loki schiocca la lingua, annuendo con un broncio. “Degno di nota. Peccato che tu sia impotente qui, non è vero?”  
Harry esita, ma solo per mezzo secondo, e si assicura di non interrompere il loro contatto visivo.  
“Non ne avrò bisogno.”  
Loki sorride minacciosamente.  
“Senti, non sono qui per combattere,” dice. “Voglio solo che tu raccolga le mele. E poi che le dia tutte a me.”  
Harry fa una risata incredula.  
“Bel tentativo, ma non succederà. Ora, rimuovi la tua fottuta bestia dall’albero o non otterrai affatto le mele.”  
È allora che Zayn si riscuote completamente e spalanca gli occhi. Il fatto che Fenrir sia lontano dal masso a cui è solitamente incatenato è già di per sé un disastro. Il giovane pensa a tutte le leggende che ha letto, pensa a Ragnarok, pensa a cosa succederà quando Fenrir verrà finalmente liberato.  
“Oh mio Dio. Oh mio Dio, non puoi farlo,” dice Zayn, il panico visibile nei suoi occhi. “Liberare Fenrir è un fattore che contribuisce alla tua _apocalisse_.”  
“Lo è,” Loki concorda come se non fosse affatto un grosso problema, gli occhi affamati ancora puntati sulle mele dietro di loro. “Ma non è ancora libero, vero? Quindi lasciate che vi dica cosa succederà qui.”  
Lascia che i suoi occhi vaghino con nonchalance da Zayn a Harry e viceversa mentre spiega con calma.  
“Slegherò Fenrir dall’albero e voi raccoglierete ogni singola mela che riuscirete a trovare. Quando avrete terminato, me le darete e tornerò giovane. Poi prenderò le mele e le darò agli Dei- ma ovviamente non sarà gratis. Dovranno farmi un favore in cambio di una mela. O qualcos’altro in loro possesso che potrei desiderare. Faranno di tutto per riavere la loro giovinezza. È una fantastica opportunità per me.”  
Fenrir ringhia così minacciosamente e profondamente che i peli sulle braccia di Zayn si drizzano e indietreggia. La sua mente sta urlando in modo incontrollabile, ed è assolutamente sicuro che sverrà per un attacco di cuore in qualsiasi momento.  
Harry, d’altra parte, non sembra molto spaventato. Solo attento, guardingo. Zayn pensa che deve ovviamente avere già esperienza con queste cose, ed è, ad essere sincero, estremamente felice che lo spirito sia qui con lui.  
“E se non lo facessimo?” Chiede Harry con calma. “Se ci rifiutiamo?”  
Loki alza le spalle.  
“Allora libererò Fenrir. Dal momento che tutti gli Dei qui moriranno comunque alla fine se non avranno le mele, e visto che non le raccoglierete perché non volete che le persone le ricevano alle _mie_ condizioni... non vedo motivo per cui non dovrei rilasciarlo e fare in modo che tutto si muova un po’ più velocemente.”  
Cazzo, ha ragione. Zayn sa che ha ragione, e lo sa anche Harry.  
“Quindi, per come la vedo io,” conclude Loki, “la vostra scelta è tra lasciare che tutti, inclusi voi stessi, vivano, o lasciare che tutti, inclusi voi stessi, muoiano. Cosa farete?”  
Zayn si rivolge a Harry per cercare di vedere cosa sta pensando, per discuterne forse, per vedere se ci sono altre opzioni, ma il riccio non si muove minimamente mentre dice:  
“Bene. Slega il tuo mostro.”  
Loki mormora in segno di apprezzamento e si avvicina a Fenrir, allentando la catena dall’albero con mani ferme e conduce il lupo lontano dall’albero, liberando lo spazio ai due ragazzi affinché iniziassero a raccogliere le mele. Si assicura di tenere Fenrir a pochi centimetri da loro, però, grande e ostile, con il fiato sul loro collo per ricordargli che è abbastanza vicino da sentire qualsiasi tipo di parola che potrebbero scambiarsi tra loro.  
Zayn alza una mano tremante per avvolgere le dita attorno a uno dei frutti lucenti, staccandolo lentamente ma facilmente dal suo ramo. La mela è liscia e pesante nella sua mano, e il giovane sente la sua consistenza mentre si abbassa e la posa accanto ai suoi piedi prima di ripetere il processo ancora e ancora, il più lentamente possibile per dare a lui e allo spirito dai capelli ricci un po’ di tempo per pensare a cosa fare. Pensare a una via d’uscita.  
Harry non dice niente, si limita a guardarlo con una sorta di vuoto nello sguardo, e Zayn spera e prega ogni singolo dio che esista che il riccio sta magari escogitando un piano generale per risolvere tutti i loro problemi. Non viene detta una sola parola mentre il moro continua a prosciugare l’albero dai suoi frutti, e devono essere passati diversi minuti quando finalmente posa l’ultimo a terra.  
I prossimi due secondi passano così velocemente che se avesse sbattuto le palpebre, si sarebbe perso tutto.  
Harry allunga la mano, ficcando tutte le mele nella borsa, e poi afferra Zayn per la spalla. Loki, realizzando immediatamente le intenzioni dello spirito, lancia un urlo furioso e lascia andare la catena di Fenrir.  
Succede tutto nel giro di pochi microsecondi, il modo in cui Fenrir ruggisce e salta contro di loro, il modo in cui il mondo di Zayn sembra fermarsi. Mille pensieri fluiscono nella sua mente contemporaneamente, scontrandosi l’uno contro l’altro, seppellendosi nella parte posteriore della sua mente, sbattendo sul suo cranio, fuoriuscendo dalle sue orecchie, sostituendosi con nuovi.  
Sta per morire. Questo è successo tutto per colpa sua. La sua avventura è durata un paio di giorni e ora è _arrivato_ il suo momento. Non vedrà mai più nessuno dei suoi nuovi amici. Non rivedrà mai più Liam. Liam, per il quale è venuto fino a qui, perché voleva salvarlo, Liam che ora potrebbe dover rimanere per sempre una statua d’oro mentre gli dei di Asgard invecchiano e appassiscono come fiori accanto a lui-  
Come ultimo riflesso, alza le mani per schermarsi il viso, tenendole davanti a sé poiché l’ultima cosa che vede prima di chiudere gli occhi è una mascella enorme, spalancata e avida.  
Il suo palmo incontra un naso bagnato. E poi incontra una superficie dura come la roccia.  
E poi non succede più niente.  
All’inizio, Zayn pensa che sia morto. È del tutto convinto per una ventina di secondi buoni, che sia ormai morto e andato, e pensa che wow, almeno è stato indolore. È un po’ grato di questo.  
Poi si rende conto che i suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi, quindi li apre lentamente e con attenzione, pronto ad essere accolto in qualunque aldilà in cui è finito.  
E viene accolto dalla mascella aperta di un lupo gigante.  
È d’oro. Pietrificato al suo posto.  
Zayn rilascia un forte sospiro e inciampa all’indietro mentre la realtà e la consapevolezza di essere ancora vivo lo investe come un oceano gelido, facendogli venire i brividi lungo la schiena e un formicolio nelle vene.  
Tutto è completamente silenzioso per un paio di minuti mentre Zayn e Harry se ne stanno lì completamente immobili, fissando l’enorme lupo senza vita di fronte a loro.  
E Loki? Loki sembra che stia per andare in arresto cardiaco, la sua mascella è allentata e gli occhi spalancati, e vagano da Zayn a Harry a Fenrir ad un ritmo inquietantemente rapido, cercando di dare un senso alla situazione.  
E poi parla. O meglio, urla.  
“ _Cosa_!? Come è potuto _succedere_?”  
Inchioda Zayn al suo posto con uno sguardo furioso.  
“Come _ti sei permesso_ ,” dice arrabbiato e barcolla verso il moro, le mani strette come se stesse solo aspettando di soffocarlo, “ _come osi-_ ”  
Zayn va nel panico quando nota il fuoco omicida negli occhi di Loki, e quando il dio è abbastanza vicino, lascia che le sue mani si chiudano attorno ai polsi di Loki e-  
E poi ci sono due statue dorate. Una altrettanto furiosa- e senza vita- come l’altra.  
Zayn non può fare altro che fissare la sua creazione, se in completo terrore o stupore non può dirlo.  
Ha appena trasformato un asgardiano e una delle loro bestie più pericolose... in statue.  
Ha appena trasformato Loki e Fenrir in _statue_. Con le sue _mani nude_.  
Accanto a lui, Harry emette il suo primo suono da quando è iniziata la raccolta delle mele, ed è una risata esasperata e incredula, ma comunque sollevata.  
“Oh mio dio,” geme tra una risata e l'altra. “Oh mio _Dio_ , Zayn.”  
Inciampa all’indietro fino a quando la sua schiena è contro l’albero, affondando contro di esso con una mano sullo stomaco.  
“È stato così fottutamente fantastico,” scuote la testa incredulo.  
Zayn, ancora con le mani davanti al corpo come se fossero una sorta di bombe a orologeria, si permette di scoppiare a ridere.  
Sono quasi morti. Sono quasi _morti_. E lui?  
Li ha appena salvati entrambi.  
“Siamo vivi,” non può fare a meno di sorridere distrattamente. Anche lui si accascia a terra, le sue mani strette a pugno per ogni evenienza, ma in questo momento non è preoccupato del fatto che i suoi sentimenti siano fuori controllo.  
È una sorta di euforia che di sicuro deriva dal fatto di essere sopravvissuto a un’esperienza di quasi morte. Sono entrambi seduti lì, ridendo tra i respiri pesanti, scambiandosi sguardi stupiti e cercando di tornare alla realtà. Le cose vanno bene. Hanno le mele. Ora torneranno indietro, faranno tornare giovani gli Dei e faranno tornare Liam. Zayn riporterà Liam indietro.  
Riescono a calmarsi dopo un po’, i respiri costanti e calmi e uno stato d’animo più tranquillo, e per un po’ rimangono semplicemente seduti, fissando il cielo, apprezzando di essere vivi.  
Harry è chiaramente di buon umore in questo momento, osserva Zayn, un po’ più disponibile del solito. Quindi, immagina che forse questa è la sua occasione per scoprire una o due cose su ciò che lo spirito pensa di lui.  
“Non per rovinare l’atmosfera,” inizia con riluttanza. “Ma posso chiederti una cosa?”  
Harry inarca un sopracciglio e guarda in basso con un’alzata di spalle. “Certo.”  
C’è silenzio per un po’ mentre Zayn cerca di trovare il modo migliore per formare la sua frase. Non vuole assolutamente sembrare sgarbato, ma non vuole nemmeno sembrare un debole. O alla disperata ricerca di approvazione, o qualsiasi altra cosa.  
“Non ti piaccio molto,” afferma alla fine con leggerezza, gli occhi fissi sul viso di Harry in attesa della reazione dello spirito.  
L’angolo sinistro della bocca di Harry si contrae, sfoggiando una fossetta.  
“Non è una domanda.”  
“Sono solo curioso, ecco tutto.”  
Il riccio sospira.  
“Non è che non mi piaci. Sei decisamente l’essere umano più tollerabile che abbia mai incontrato. È il tuo…”  
Harry fa un gesto con le mani in aria come se Zayn capisse quello che non riesce ad esprimere a parole.  
In un certo senso lo fa, però, e annuisce.  
“Il mio dolore?”  
“Faccio del male alle persone ogni giorno. È quello il mio compito,” continua Harry. “Ma non devo mai... non devo mai vederle. Le conseguenze. Li ferisco e me ne vado. Non devo mai, _mai_ conoscere meglio le persone a cui faccio del male.”  
“Quindi ferire le persone ti fa sentire in colpa,” dice il moro lentamente, cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi. “Non è vero?”  
“No. Se me ne sto alla larga, non succede,” dice Harry velocemente.  
“Credevo che gli spiriti dell’Algo- sai. Fossero stati programmati per non sentire mai senso di colpa. O qualunque cosa.”  
Una risata ansimante scivola fuori dalla bocca del ragazzo dai capelli ricci.  
“Possiamo anche essere generalmente cattivi, ma è perché questo è il nostro _lavoro_. Siamo sempre _anime_ , Zayn, proprio come te. O Louis. O Niall, o uno degli Dei qui. Naturalmente possiamo provare empatia. Anche se facciamo del loro meglio per cancellarlo.”  
Zayn non sa cosa rispondere, quindi si limita ad annuire e lascia che cali un silenzio confortevole tra di loro. Va tutto bene, pensa. Harry è una creatura abbastanza decente. A lui piace.  
“Neanche tu eri esattamente entusiasta della mia presenza,” parla Harry dopo un po’. “Vero?”  
“Beh,” dice il moro in modo contemplativo. “Non è poi così divertente sapere che uno sconosciuto riesca a conoscere tutta la tua tragica storia passata semplicemente guardandoti e tu non puoi farci niente.”  
“Sì. Capisco,” mormora il riccio. “Quindi non eri, sai. Spaventato dal fatto che possa farti del male o qualcosa del genere?”  
“No... non proprio,” dice Zayn, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Sembravi molto a tuo agio con gli altri e loro sembravano molto tranquilli nei tuoi confronti. E poi ho pensato che nessuna creatura con una cotta per una fata può essere davvero spaventosa in fondo.”  
Questo fa sì che Harry abbia un’improvvisa reazione.  
“Una co-” balbetta. “Una cotta- non ho una _cotta_ per Louis! Come cavolo ti è venuta in mente una cosa del genere?”  
Zayn sbuffa.  
“‘Oh no, Louis, tu sei _tu_. Sei diverso’,” scherza con una voce profonda e accattivante. “Fammi bere tequila dal tuo ombelico e coccolarti tutta la notte per dimostrare quanto ci odiamo a vicenda.”  
“ _Ehi_ ,” il riccio allunga la mano e gli dà una pacca sul braccio. “Prima di tutto io non parlo assolutamente così, e secondo-”  
Non sembra che ci sia davvero un secondo punto, perché Harry continua ad aprire e chiudere la bocca come se non avesse una spiegazione ragionevole.  
“Mi piace solo avere accanto qualcuno che non mi tratta come se fossi spaventoso,” dice alla fine.  
“Harry,” risponde Zayn lentamente. “Louis non è l’unico che lo fa. Io non lo faccio, e nemmeno Niall o Liam. Quindi, a meno che tu non provi qualcosa anche per noi, posso dire che il vostro rapporto è completamente diverso.”  
Harry non risponde, guarda solo le sue mani.  
“È una cosa bella, sai,” Zayn continua con cautela. “Che lui ti piaccia? Non è un grosso problema.”  
“Sì, lo è,” dice il riccio impassibile. “Mia madre mi punirebbe, e poi punirebbe anche lui, dopodiché probabilmente verrei ripudiato e Louis ne uscirebbe così traumatizzato che non sarebbe nemmeno in grado di guardarmi più in faccia.”  
Non è una negazione, osserva Zayn. Harry è chiaramente molto consapevole dei suoi sentimenti, più di quanto non voglia ammettere.  
“Quindi è per questo che stai cercando di resistere?”  
Zayn aspetta pazientemente mentre Harry cerca di trovare le parole, sapendo che lo spirito deve averne bisogno. Forse ha tenuto tutto questo dentro di sé per un po’. Ad ogni frase vulnerabile che lascia le labbra di Harry, la prospettiva che il moro ha su di lui cambia un po’ di più, si trasforma in qualcosa di più... umano.   
“Sì. No.” Harry sospira e si porta le ginocchia al torso per appoggiarci i gomiti. “Non so quale sia la posizione di Louis in tutto questo, cosa pensa di tutto ciò,” ammette infine. “Lui è così. È così difficile. Esasperante. Non solo si oppone sempre a ciò che faccio o dico e mi infastidisce deliberatamente, ma è anche... gli ho detto cose su me stesso che non ho mai detto a nessun altro - ed è fantastico e mi ascolta sempre - ma... in realtà non mi dice nulla. Lo _conosco_ , ma non so mai veramente cosa sta pensando, perché non sembra fidarsi di me. E non posso fare a meno di pensare che tutto questo calvario significhi più per me che per lui. E io non faccio quel genere di cose.”  
Questo lo sconvolge un po’, in realtà. Lo spirito sembra assolutamente genuino. Il modo in cui ammette queste cose così delicatamente, come se sapesse esattamente cosa sta dicendo, come se ci avesse pensato ancora e ancora. È una specie di vulnerabilità che Zayn non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere in lui, e non può fare a meno di sentirsi molto felice che Louis li abbia mandati in missione insieme, perché così hanno potuto avere un discorso come questo. Non può fare a meno di sorridere un po’ quando si rende conto che Harry non è superficiale né soffre di un terribile complesso di superiorità, né è eccessivamente sicuro di sé come sembra.  
La maggior parte dei tratti della personalità esteriore del riccio derivano dalla percezione distorta che hanno gli altri di lui, e Zayn è davvero grato del fatto di poter vedere Harry come una creatura profonda, versatile. Qualcuno che sia cinico _e_ ragionevole, orgoglioso _ed_ eloquente.  
“Tu gli hai mai chiesto qualcosa su se stesso?” Chiede lentamente.  
Harry aggrotta la fronte, immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
“Io... No,” ammette finalmente. “Non credo.”  
“Beh. Forse anche lui è disposto ad aprirsi con te, ha solo bisogno di una spinta, sai? Non sarebbe male. Chiedigli cosa vuoi sapere.”  
Harry annuisce lentamente mentre considera le sue parole. Alla fine alza lo sguardo su Zayn e gli rivolge un sorriso storto.  
“Perché ti sto raccontando tutto questo?”  
Il giovane alza le spalle. “Ehi, sei seduto qui e sei perfettamente consapevole di ogni singola esperienza dolorosa e debolezza che abbia mai avuto. È più che giusto provare e pareggiare un po’ i conti.”  
Harry ridacchia piano.  
“Sei forte, Zayn.”  
“Anche tu non sei così male.”  
Zayn pensa che forse dovrebbero provare ad essere amici. È come se si capissero a un livello diverso, come se non ci fosse giudizio tra di loro. Ora che Harry non è più un estraneo, ora che è una _persona_ , Zayn si sente abbastanza felice del fatto di avere questo spirito che conosce le sue paure più profonde e oscure e che le affronta senza alcun giudizio. Solo comprendendolo. Forse Zayn ha bisogno del riccio molto più di quanto immaginava.  
Forse anche Harry si sente così.  
“Allora,” inizia il suddetto. “Che ne dici di portare queste mele a Thor in modo da poter riavere il nostro amato lupo mannaro, eh?”  
“Mi sembra perfetto,” dice Zayn, alzandosi in piedi con entusiasmo. “E, uh... riportare indietro anche questo tizio. Forse.”  
Dà un colpetto allo stinco dorato di Loki con la punta del piede, facendo attenzione. Harry annuisce piano.  
“Forse. Ma lasciamo che siano gli Dei a decidere.”  
“Andiamo.”  



	21. Capitolo diciannove - Asgard

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo diciannove - Asgard.  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry e Zayn se ne sono andati e Louis ha degli affari di cui occuparsi.  
Il suo piano può essere logico e brillante, ma non è una coincidenza che abbia escogitato un modo per far uscire di casa Harry mentre lui resta con Niall. È più intelligente di così, molto più intelligente, grazie mille- e anche se non è brutta idea mandare via Zayn ed Harry insieme per dare una spinta alla loro fiorente amicizia… c’è un motivo di fondo per cui lo ha fatto.  
Ha intenzione di _parlare_ oggi. Non passerà un’altra notte insonne a causa dei mille pensieri disordinati che riempiono la sua testa, pensieri che non riesce più a controllare, pensieri su Harry, sui suoi capelli morbidi e la sua bocca. È chiaro che deve fare assolutamente qualcosa.  
E poiché ha la compagnia di un Cupido, gli sembra più che giusto approfittarne. Niall saprà sicuramente cosa fare. Niall saprà cosa dirgli per farlo calmare, forse anche per far sparire i suoi pensieri. Niall sa cos’è l’amore, ha visto un sacco di forme dell’amore, e lui è sicuro che riuscirà a far passare quel macigno che sente nello stomaco, dicendogli che _no, Louis, sei solo uno sciocco, lascia perdere._   
Affinchè riesca a parlare con il Cupido, Harry non deve essere presente. In parte perché lui ed Harry sono sempre stati attaccati al fianco l’uno dell’altro fin dal primo giorno, che gli piaccia o no, e in parte perché sembrerebbe strano il fatto che Louis si chiuda da qualche parte insieme a Niall senza una ragione apparente.  
Oggi affronterà il suo problema con lo spirito. È stanco di andare in giro in un perenne stato di confusione. È ora di dare un taglio a questa situazione.  
Ecco perché, non appena salutano Harry e Zayn ed entrano di nuovo all’interno del castello, Louis afferra il braccio di Niall e lo tira da parte.  
“Dobbiamo parlare, adesso. In privato.”  
Niall alza un sopracciglio e scrolla le spalle.  
“Certo.”  
Questa è l’unica conferma di cui ha bisogno, prima di trascinare il Cupido su per le scale e nella stanza vuota più vicina. (È troppo pigro per cercare in tutto il castello le loro camere da letto, okay? Non si sente in vena di iniziare questa caccia al tesoro).  
“Credi che ci sia permesso stare qui?” Chiede Niall quando Louis chiude la porta dietro di loro.  
Si trovano in una specie di salone, con grandi tende rosse che rivestono le finestre e divani spaziosi e lussuosi, oltre a numerosi scaffali che arrivano fino al soffitto. Una sala comune, presume Louis. Una sala carina, confortevole e accogliente, perfetta per parlare di problemi d’amore.  
“Sono sicuro che andrà bene,” risponde la fata velocemente, sedendosi su un divano e facendo cenno a Niall di fare lo stesso. “Non dovrebbe volerci… troppo tempo, spero.”  
“Okay,” mormora Niall sedendosi. “Tutta questa suspance mi sta uccidendo. Cos’hai in mente?”  
Louis guarda solo per un momento la faccia seria di Niall, incerto su come iniziare il discorso.  
“È… per Harry,” ammette finalmente. “Sono confuso.”  
“ _Ah_ ,” risponde il biondo con tono comprensivo e per niente sorpreso. Come se aspettasse che ciò potesse accadere da molto tempo. “Ovviamente. Cosa ti turba?”  
“Beh…” Louis si gratta il collo. “Come forse saprai… ci siamo avvicinati molto di recente. E insomma, non so come questo sia potuto succedere in primo luogo perché – lo odio, giusto? O meglio, beh. Diciamo che non mi _piace_ molto.”  
La faccia di Niall riesce a rimanere neutrale, e annuisce in modo incoraggiante invitando Louis a continuare.  
“Bene. Recentemente però, ho avuto questi… sentimenti? Hai capito, no? Niente di così grande o speciale, davvero, ma sono ancora qui e non passano. Ad esempio, mi viene voglia di baciarlo o di tenerlo stretto e quando è triste mi sento – sento come se volessi scoppiare. Quindi mi sento un po’- perso, in questo momento. Cosa significano questi sentimenti?”  
“Bene,” dice Niall, restando calmo e tranquillo, solo un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra. “Che cosa significano secondo te, Louis?”  
La fata sente le guance bruciare ed è sicuro che tutta la sua faccia stia sfoggiando una bella tinta rosa in questo momento, e rompe il contatto visivo.  
“So che _suona_ strano. Come se io- insomma sai. Ma non può essere. Non può essere così, quindi non so come comportarmi.”  
“E perché non può essere così?” Chiede il Cupido con tono dolce ed empatico.  
“Perché- perché non è _giusto_ ,” afferma Louis, guardando implorante il Cupido di fronte a lui. “Questo non è assolutamente ciò che dovrebbe essere!”  
“E cosa dovrebbe essere?”  
“Amore!” Louis si sta lentamente innervosendo, sia perché tutta questa situazione non sembra essere un grosso problema per Niall, sia perché l’amico fa sembrare le sue domande… ridicole. Facili. E non lo sono. Non è facile per lui. Non è facile trovare una risposta a tutto ciò che sente. “L’amore è… l’amore è bello. L’amore è puro. L’amore è dolce e gentile e _caldo_. Come quello tra Liam e Zayn! Quello è amore, no? Io e Harry siamo… non potrà mai esserci amore.”  
“Ma Louis,” Niall scuote la testa. “Louis, Louis. L’amore si manifesta in molte forme. Non esistono delle regole per vivere una storia d’amore. So che è facile e senza complicazioni pensare che l’amore sia come quello tra Liam e Zayn e ridurre tutto a quello, come se fosse una favola. Ma non è sempre così. L’amore non è sempre bello, Louis. Siamo troppo sfaccettati e complessi perché lo sia.”  
Cosa signfica tutto questo?  
Non per essere drammatico, ma Louis si sente… come se fosse stato preso in giro. Sente che tutta la sua vita è una bugia. Una cosa di cui è sempre stato certo è che l’amore è l’antidoto per tutti i mali, per ogni cosa negativa. Che è dolce, innocente e bello, come la brezza fresca ed appassionata che porta via il grigio. Si mette le mani nei capelli, cercando di dare un senso a tutto quello che ha appena sentito.  
“Allora _cos’è_ l’amore?” Chiede.  
“Non è sempre perfetto,” Niall alza le spalle. “È volubile, proprio come ogni altra emozione, perché è proprio questo Louis, _un’emozione_. Non una sorta di salvezza. Raramente è una favola, raramente è come lo _vuoi_ tu. Le persone sono spesso esposte ad amori infelici- non corrisposti, manipolatori. Non è sempre un sentimento _piacevole_ , Louis. Direi che l’amore è il dolore più grande di tutti. E se lo chiedessi ad Harry, sono sicuro che direbbe la stessa cosa.”  
Dio mio. Oh mio _Dio_.  
Ogni singola parola pronunciata da Niall ha senso. Ha perfettamente senso, suona così dolorosamente ragionevole e tutto ciò lo terrorizza.  
“Ma non può _essere_ ,” prova a dire con tono disperato, aggrappandosi a quell’ultimo frammento di speranza che ha. “Io- noi litighiamo sempre! Litighiamo, urliamo, ci feriamo a vicenda…”  
“…ed è esattamente ciò di cui entrambi avete _bisogno_ ,” conclude Niall. “Non lo capisci?”  
“Ci odiamo a vicenda,” sussurra Louis. “Come può essere qualcosa di cui abbiamo bisogno entrambi?”  
“Non lo odi Louis,” il Cupido inclina la sua testa. “Lo sai che non lo odi. Ti piace avere qualcuno che ti tenga testa. Ti piace battibeccare, ti piace la sfida. Ti piace il fatto che si apra con te. Vedi il buono dentro di lui Louis, più di tutti noi, e non lo odi.”  
Louis rimane in silenzio.  
“Sei esattamente ciò di cui lui ha bisogno, e viceversa,” continua Niall. “Perché hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti _sproni_ , ed Harry ha bisogno di qualcuno che non abbia paura di lui. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che non abbia paura di sfidarlo, che non faccia tutto ciò che lui vuole soltanto perché ha paura di restare ferito. E tu, Louis, hai bisogno di qualcuno che non ti tratti come se fossi una creatura fragile. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che, guardandoti, non abbia paura di farti male.”  
“Non è vero,” mormora lui. “Harry mi ha detto tantissime volte che sono debole.”  
Niall sospira profondamente, e Louis sa di avere torto. Lui lo sa, è solo che- è difficile da accettare. Non è che può semplicemente dire _oh si, sembra che mi sia innamorato dell’unica creatura che ho promesso di odiare._ È troppo travolgente.  
“Certo, può avertelo detto in passato, ma non è questo il punto. Quando dice cose del genere, è perché vuole spronarti a fare di più, perché sa che è il tuo punto debole. Non lo dice perché lo crede sul serio. Proprio come tu hai fatto battute sui suoi poteri e sulle sue origini. Inoltre, c’è differenza tra chiamare qualcuno fragile e _trattarlo_ come se lo fosse realmente. Quando mai Harry ha cercato di impedirti di fare qualcosa perché pensa che tu sia un debole? Quando mai ha riso della tua determinazione o non ha ascoltato i tuoi progetti perché ti crede un ingenuo? Dimmi una sola volta in cui è successo.”  
Louis non ha una risposta. Si morde l’unghia del pollice, a disagio, e chiude gli occhi perché sente gli angoli bruciare e non può assolutamente piangere adesso.  
“Immaginavo,” continua Niall, prendendo il silenzio della fata come una conferma. “È quello che ti serve. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti mostri il male, proprio come Harry ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli mostri il buono di questo mondo, perché senza l’altro, nessuno dei due può esistere.”  
La fata si sente completamente persa. I pensieri turbinano nella sua testa, facendogli venire la nausea. Questo non è affatto quello che ha pianificato all’inizio; il suo piano era di ottenere una sorta di conferma da parte del Cupido che non sta provando alcun sentimento per Harry in modo da poter finalmente andare avanti con la sua vita e smettere di sentirsi così confuso. Ma questo… questo è l’esatto opposto.  
Pensa ad Harry, pensa al fatto che lo spirito gli dice cose che di solito non dice a nessun altro, pensa a come lo tocca dolcemente e alle parole gentili che usa nei suoi confronti, pensa a come lo ha difeso innumerevoli volte, a come ha fatto piangere quell’umano della terra perché gli ha mancato di rispetto, pensa a come ha iniziato a distribuire piccoli complimenti e a dare una possibilità a Zayn soltanto perché lui vuole che lo spirito riconosca il buono nelle persone.  
E Louis pensa a se stesso, al suo desiderio di saperne di più su Harry, alla sua determinazione ad aiutarlo, alle sue coccole, alla stretta di mano e ai suoi stupidi baci, a come si fida di Harry e quanto si sente al sicuro quando si trova al suo fianco. E… e…  
“Sai,” dice Niall subito dopo. “In realtà non ho mai visto due creature così perfettamente compatibili, siete le due metà di un intero.”  
E Dio, Louis è realmente fottuto.  
“Niall,” geme, trattenendo le lacrime perché è stato così difficile respingere, trattenere, sopprimere tutti questi sentimenti per tutto questo tempo e _cazzo_. “Niall, cosa devo fare?”  
Niall, notando chiaramente quanto l’amico sia angosciato, si avvicina di qualche centimetro e lo abbraccia. Lo tiene lì, fermo tra le sue braccia, e lui si lascia stringere perché senza la calda pressione di un altro corpo a confortarlo, potrebbe semplicemente cadere a pezzi.  
“Devi accettarlo,” dice il Cupido, accarezzandogli la schiena con la mano. “Devi solo accettarlo.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo un po' corto, ma non preoccupatevi, perché questa settimana doppio aggiornamento! Quindi ci vediamo venerdì per il capitolo venti! Ormai ci siamo, non manca molto alla fine della storia, e spero vi stia piacendo. Vi aspettiamo all'hashtag #CollisionFF   
> A venerdì, SIl&Chia


	22. Capitolo venti - Asgard

**Collision**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo venti - Asgard.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  


È un po’ strano, adesso. Louis si è calmato al punto da sentirsi un po’ vuoto, un po’ disorientato e un po’ stranamente leggero.  
È contento che Harry e Zayn impieghino un po’ più di tempo del previsto a tornare - ovviamente c’è la preoccupazione che possa essere successo loro qualcosa, non è stupido e non è completamente sbadato - ma a prescindere, è contento perché questo gli dà del tempo per ricomporsi, lasciare che questo nuovo concetto si assesti dentro di lui, e se deve essere abbastanza onesto?  
Ha un po’ paura di affrontare Harry adesso. Sarà diverso per lui, proverà cose diverse?  
Louis non lo sa, ma spera così intensamente che andrà tutto bene. Odierebbe non prendere più in giro il riccio e scherzare con lui solo perché si sta innamorando.  
O forse, non proprio innamorando. È troppo presto per questo, non è vero? Deve esserlo.  
Ma poi di nuovo, pensa anche alle parole che Sif ha detto a Zayn la scorsa notte, ricorda di averle soppesate molto bene. “Se sei abbastanza sicuro che succederà qualcosa in futuro che ti fa dire ‘già’ in questo momento, non vedo perché non possiamo semplicemente prendere una scorciatoia.”  
Louis riesce a vederlo, è questo il punto. In un’altra versione dell’universo, dove è sicuro che anche lui piaccia ad Harry e dove entrambi non rinnegano i loro sentimenti fino all’esaurimento, può vederlo accadere. E ha una fottuta paura.  
È crudele, davvero, che questo gli provochi così tanto stress, dal momento che ha desiderato di innamorarsi e di provare quelle sensazioni per tutta la vita. È l’unica cosa che bramava – beh, a parte frequentare l’Università Dei Tre (anche se quest’ultima cosa è andata molto bene, non è vero?), l’unica cosa che ha veramente desiderato nella sua esistenza.  
È stato così ingenuo che il karma ha dovuto intervenire.  
Secondo Niall, Harry dovrebbe provare lo stesso, dovrebbero essere fatti l’ _uno_ per l’altro, ma il giovane non ne è tanto sicuro, dal momento che mille dubbi e pensieri lo assalgono e prendono possesso della sua mente.  
Niall è rimasto seduto con lui per molto tempo, abbracciandolo e dicendogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che lui ci sarebbe stato fin quando lui ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, e poi se ne è andato per lasciargli un po’ di tempo da solo per elaborare la nuova scoperta. Louis non è sicuro di quanto fosse positiva quell’ultima parte. Lasciarlo da solo per elaborare le cose di solito peggiora il tutto.  
Ecco perché, quando Niall finalmente si presenta di nuovo sulla soglia della sua stanza, Louis è sollevato al pensiero di avere compagnia.  
Non è quello che Niall ha in mente però, visto che ha gli occhi spalancati di gioia mentre alza la testa per pronunciare una singola affermazione.  
“Sono tornati!”  
Qualcosa di freddo si contorce nel petto di Louis nello stesso momento in cui un’ondata di estasi lo investe.  
Sono tornati. Sono tornati, non sono morti, ma sono _tornati_. Vale a dire che Harry è tornato. Vale a dire che il suo tempo per cercare di imprimere a fondo quelle nuove sensazioni è finito.  
“Stanno bene?” Chiede subito.  
“Sì, sì, sembra proprio così, dai!”  
Entrambi si affrettano ad uscire fuori dalla sala comune, correndo giù per le scale per dirigersi fuori nell’enorme corridoio, dove, come promesso, Harry e Zayn sono in piedi con sorrisi vertiginosi e occhi stanchi.  
Louis si dimentica per un secondo che le cose dovrebbero essere diverse ora, e si tuffa in avanti con l’intenzione di abbracciarli entrambi.  
Ma poi i suoi occhi si posano su Harry, si posano _davvero_ su di lui, e deve fermarsi sui suoi passi. Rimane a pochi metri di distanza dalla coppia, le dita dei piedi rivolte verso l’interno e serrando la bocca. Un abbraccio farà scoppiare qualcosa dentro di lui adesso? Le cose dovrebbero essere diverse, Louis dovrebbe sentirsi _cambiato_ nel guardare Harry adesso, ora che non ci sono più dubbi?  
Ci sono così tante cose che lo frenano, e la fata lo odia assolutamente. Se tutta questa cosa della cotta per Harry rovinerà tutto ciò che sono riusciti a costruire, allora è sicuro al cento per cento che non ne vale la pena.  
Ma non ha più tempo per pensarci perché poi Harry gli si avvicina. Si ferma molto vicino al suo corpo, e il respiro di Louis si blocca. Non si nota, crede, perché il riccio sembra non prestarvi attenzione e gli rivolge un sorriso storto.  
Nel momento in cui riesce davvero a dare un’occhiata alla fata, però, quel sorriso scompare immediatamente dal suo viso, trasformandosi in qualcosa di preoccupato. Louis si rende conto con mortificazione che deve essere ancora un po’ rosso e gonfio per il suo precedente pianto. Cerca di sembrare indifferente.  
Harry no.  
“Hai pianto?” Chiede, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e il suo tono è così infinitamente genuino che Louis vuole piangere di nuovo.  
“No,” mente, perché non sa cos’altro dire. Di certo non lo ammetterà.  
Ovviamente non funziona, perché lo spirito non sembra nemmeno minimamente convinto, e Louis pensa che se c’è una sola persona che riconosce sicuramente una persona che ha pianto di recente, quella è Harry. Quindi, invece di calmarsi, gli occhi dello spirito si induriscono momentaneamente, restringendosi un po’.  
“Qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa? Se qualcuno ti ha fatto del male, giuro sugli Dei che-”  
“Nessuno mi ha fatto del male,” ribatte il giovane. “Dio, non sto nemmeno piangendo, te l’ho detto.”  
Harry si calma mentre il suo viso si ammorbidisce di nuovo, poi inclina la testa, portando una mano sulla guancia del castano per tracciare leggermente il gonfiore sotto i suoi occhi. Il cuore di Louis fa una serie di salti mortali.  
“Me lo diresti se c’è qualcosa che non va, giusto?” Mormora sincero, e questo fa restringere il petto di Louis. Vuole piangere, decisamente, vuole disperatamente piangere. Non lo fa.  
“Sì, certo,” respira.  
Il silenzio non dura più di due secondi, perché la fata riapre la bocca alla ricerca impaziente di un cambio di argomento.  
“Ma ehi, guardati,” afferma leggermente. “Ce l’hai fatta.”  
“Ce l’abbiamo fatta,” concorda il riccio, il sorriso che ritorna di nuovo sul suo viso, e Louis ne è felice. “Zayn è forte.”  
“Sono contento che tu la pensi così.”  
Harry si morde il labbro e guarda Louis pensieroso per un momento.  
“Sono passati tre minuti da quando ho varcato la porta e non ho ancora sentito un insulto. Sono impressionato.”  
Louis ridacchia.  
“Prima avevo bisogno di sapere che fossi tutto intero. Ho degli standard, sai. Non ti offendo di certo se vedo che sei ferito o altro.”  
Questo tira fuori una risata da Harry, breve e dolce, le sue sopracciglia si contraggono in modo competitivo.  
“Questo tipo di morale è ciò che ti farà perdere le battaglie,” dice con finta malinconia.  
E allora qualcosa si allenta dentro di lui. Il ghiaccio compatto che gli stringe i polmoni si scioglie e le sue spalle si abbassano al loro livello abituale. Non è cambiato niente. Louis potrebbe aver preso consapevolezza di nuove cose, e potrebbe essere scosso, ma questo è ancora Harry. Premuroso, sincero, sensibile. Dispettoso, minaccioso, provocatorio.  
E Louis sta _bene_.  
Alza il petto e dà una pacca sulla spalla di Harry.  
“No, Harold. Quel tipo di morale è ciò che ti tiene in vita,” afferma amabilmente, prima di spostare la sua attenzione sugli altri due ragazzi che ora si stanno avvicinando a loro.  
“Amico, abbiamo una _bella_ storia da raccontare,” esclama Zayn, battendo una mano sulla schiena di Harry, e quest’ultimo gli sorride.  
“Zayn è ufficialmente il più figo di tutti,” afferma.  
Niall e Louis si scambiano sguardi sorpresi ma divertiti, felici del fatto che i due ragazzi siano improvvisamente diventati amichevoli. Se un minuscolo ago pizzica il cuore di Louis quando Harry dice che è il più figo e non lui, allora questo è completamente insignificante e irrazionale.  
Poi si sentono passi pesanti ma affrettati provenienti dalla sala da pranzo, e Thor emerge con un’espressione fervente sul suo volto invecchiato.  
“Le mele? Le avete?” Chiede subito mentre si avvicina, senza nemmeno accoglierli nella sua fretta.  
Zayn afferra lo zaino per aprirlo con la zip e mostrare a Thor quelli che non possono essere nient’altro se non i frutti d’oro che brama così disperatamente. Lo zaino è pieno fino all’orlo, e le mele risplendono sotto le luci.  
Thor quasi scoppia in lacrime per pura gioia ed entusiasmo, avvolgendo Zayn in un abbraccio schiacciante che lascia l’umano pallido e senza fiato, prima di prendere lo zaino con mani tremanti.  
“Grazie,” dice con tono sincero, a tutti e quattro. “Avete salvato le nostre vite e saremo lieti di ricambiare questo favore. E ovviamente rimanete a cena.”  
Nessuno ha da obiettare.  
  
~  
  
Louis non è una persona gelosa. Non lo è davvero. Ha sempre percepito la gelosia come un’emozione vile che colpisce solo i dispettosi e gli insicuri, mente lui è fiducioso e ama se stesso abbastanza da non provare preoccupazione o possessività in quel modo.  
Ma Harry e Zayn adesso si comportano così da _amici_ , ridono e finiscono con entusiasmo le frasi l’uno dell’altro mentre raccontano a Louis e Niall tutto quello che si sono persi quando sono rimasti qui nella villa. È come se fossero amici da sempre, e il riccio all’improvviso è così a suo agio e - beh, _raggiante_ , intorno all’umano adesso, e questo sta facendo salire una strana sensazione dentro di lui. Gli sta rosicchiando le ossa, mandandogli una sensazione di prurito tra le dita.  
“Quindi Fenrir fa un balzo verso di lui, e penso davvero che sia tutto finito a quel punto, ma poi - Zayn allunga le sue mani in avanti, e proprio quando Fenrir sta per morderci la testa, lo _trasforma in oro_ , cazzo,” Harry racconta con molto fervore ed entusiasti movimenti delle mani. “Proprio così.”  
Zayn è raggiante, e Louis può vedere che è orgoglioso, e lo adora, è _così_ felice per lui e per ciò che ha fatto, ma il suo sangue non scorre ancora del tutto senza impedimenti, dei denti minuscoli gli mordono ancora le vene.  
“Non volevo nemmeno che accadesse,” dice. “Stavo solo- pensavo davvero che saremmo morti. E poi quando ho aperto gli occhi, ho notato la mascella dorata di Fenrir a un pollice dal mio viso.”  
“Loki di certo non l’ha presa bene,” ridacchia Harry. “Si è inferocito.”  
“Sì, dio. Era... così arrabbiato,” Zayn scuote la testa.  
“Allora cosa hai fatto, Zayn?”  
“Ho trasformato anche lui in oro.”  
Harry gli dà il cinque e scoppia in una risata, e lo stomaco di Louis cade di minuto in minuto.  
“Lo hai-” lo interrompe Niall, gli occhi spalancati proporzionalmente. “Hai trasformato _Loki_ in oro? Il _dio_?”  
Thor emette una risata fragorosa dalla sua estremità del tavolo e Zayn si morde l’interno della guancia.  
“Ad essere onesti, aveva appena rilasciato un lupo gigante per far sì che ci uccidesse ed ero un po’ emotivamente sbilanciato.”  
“È stato fantastico,” sospira Harry sognante. “Onestamente, se non fosse stato per Zayn… probabilmente non saremmo tornati.”  
Louis abbassa lo sguardo sul suo grembo e la bile gli sale in gola, in parte ovviamente perché è stato _così_ vicino a perderli entrambi ed è stato lui a mandarli là fuori e non _sapeva_ cosa potesse accadere, e in parte - cazzo, si vergogna così tanto, si sente orrendo perché il fatto che le sue emozioni stiano rendendo questa una priorità in questo momento è imperdonabile- ma in parte perché _Zayn_ ha salvato Harry. È _Zayn_ ora l’oggetto dello sguardo scintillante del riccio, è lui che può sedersi accanto allo spirito e raccontare una storia avventurosa con lui e gettare un braccio intorno al suo collo.  
E Louis non può fare a meno di sentirla, quella sensazione orribile e disgustosa che gli fa pensare _dovrei esserci io al suo posto_.  
Sa che non si tratta di qualcosa di romantico - è ben consapevole di quanto Zayn sia perdutamente cotto di Liam, e anche Harry lo sa. E una sensazione da _di solito sono io quello che scherza con te e ti fa ridere e mi piace pensare di riuscire a vedere lati di te che gli altri non vedono, ma ora stai brillando grazie a qualcun altro e lui può creare l’oro con un tocco della sua mano mentre io non posso e non so come sentirmi a riguardo_.  
Sente solo che forse ora Harry inizierà a preferire la compagnia di Zayn alla sua, tutto qui. Perché dopotutto, non sa quali siano i sentimenti esatti che il riccio prova per lui, e odia essere così insicuro, così incapace. Così inferiore.   
E Zayn è fantastico, non è vero? Bello, dolce e intelligente in un modo molto umile e non odioso, non ha un carattere più volubile di un cielo tempestoso e non ha un insopportabile complesso di orgoglio, e non litiga costantemente con Harry. A differenza sua. E Louis sa che Harry ha detto che gli piacciono i loro litigi in un certo senso, che gli piace il modo in cui lui osa sfidarlo, ma sicuramente si stancherà di questo alla fine? La piccola, assillante paura che il riccio un giorno smetterà di trovare stimolante la sua onnipresente sfida e rinuncerà a tutto questo graffia gli angoli del suo petto ora.  
“Non posso credere che tu abbia trasformato Loki in oro.” Niall scuote la testa.  
“Eh,” Thor agita una mano in modo sprezzante. “Quel bastardo ha avuto ciò che si merita.”  
“In realtà non penso che Loki sia cattivo, però,” dice Zayn, una ruga pensierosa tra le sopracciglia. “Voglio dire, è fatto per essere malvagio. Ma non lo è. Non fa cose per causare un vero danno agli altri, è solo autoconservazione.”  
“Ha minacciato di ucciderti. E non pensi che sia cattivo?” Louis non può fare a meno di sbottare, molto scettico mentre cerca di dare un senso a quel ragionamento.  
“No, Zayn ha… ha ragione, in un certo senso,” interferisce Harry, ed è _così brutto, così infantile_ , ma le vene della fata si irrigidiscono quando lo spirito si trova d’accordo con Zayn invece che con lui. “Davvero, non ha tutti i torti. In _realtà_ non voleva uccidere nessuno. Voleva che tutti avessero le mele tanto quanto noi – ma voleva anche qualcosa in cambio. Ora è il dio del male, quindi chi può biasimarlo per il fatto che la sua morale sia leggermente offuscata? Inoltre, da quello che so, ripara sempre i danni che fa, se può. Non è cattivo. È fottutamente fastidioso, comunque.”  
“È una minaccia, ecco quello che è,” dice Sif, con tono sprezzante. “Quando sorgono problemi, Loki è sempre la causa di essi.”  
“Hm,” Louis rimane in silenzio per un po’. “Quindi non è un cattivo, solo una seccatura?” Lancia allo spirito di fronte a lui uno sguardo significativo. “Harry, penso che tu abbia molto in comune con questo ragazzo.”  
Harry sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, e Louis aveva sperato che insultarlo lo avrebbe fatto sentire un po’ meglio, e sebbene fosse un buon insulto, non ha funzionato.  
Alza di nuovo lo sguardo giusto in tempo perché Niall possa incrociare i suoi occhi per un breve momento, e il Cupido arriccia la bocca di lato e inclina leggermente la testa, e lui si sente così esposto che onestamente vuole solo alzarsi e andarsene.  
La cena continua con chiacchiere leggere a cui Louis non partecipa realmente. Sente gli occhi di Harry su di lui, attenti e apprensivi, e rifiuta di incontrarli per il resto del tempo a tavola.  
  
~  
  
Sif adempie alla sua parte dell’accordo.  
Tutti i ragazzi la seguono fino alla stanza in cui sono atterrati solo ieri - accompagnati da un altro servitore il cui compito sembra essere soltanto quello di seguire Sif in giro - dove la statua di Liam è ancora in piedi, dolorosamente priva di vita e tragicamente bella. Louis sente un formicolio nel petto nel guardarlo, e sceglie invece di concentrare la sua attenzione su Zayn per un po’, per assicurarsi che stia bene.  
L’umano sembra irrimediabilmente addolorato, ma c’è un bagliore di speranza nei suoi occhi e nella sua postura schietta mentre segue Sif con lo sguardo quando si avvicina a Liam. Quando improvvisamente emette un’espirazione tremante, la fata capisce che Sif deve aver iniziato la procedura inversa, e gira la testa per guardare.  
Sif ha avvolto la mano pietrificata di Liam nelle sue, i suoi occhi chiusi e concentrati. Lentamente ma inesorabilmente, la pelle delle braccia di Liam inizia a rianimarsi, muovendosi come un’onda graduale dalla sua mano ai gomiti, dalla spalla al petto, diffondendosi, colorandosi e ripristinandosi.  
L’ultima cosa che rimane è la sua faccia, e nel momento in cui si rianima, Liam sprofonda sul pavimento come se le sue spalle pesassero migliaia di tonnellate, come se il suo corpo non fosse ancora abituato a essere di nuovo umano.  
Zayn prende un respiro così irregolare e tagliente che sembra che stia per rompersi in minuscoli frammenti, e in due secondi netti è al fianco di Liam, le mani strette a pugno mentre premono contro la schiena del mutaforma. Avvolge le braccia intorno alla sua vita, come se tutto il suo benessere dipendesse dal calore del corpo di Liam.  
Liam è evidentemente perplesso, e sbatte rapidamente le palpebre numerose volte per abituarsi a ciò che lo circonda, ma stringe comunque le braccia intorno al corpo di Zayn senza nemmeno pensarci. Come se fosse un suo naturale riflesso. Come se dovessero essere attaccati in questo modo.  
Louis deve distogliere lo sguardo dopo un po’, sentendosi come se si stesse intromettendo in qualcosa che non doveva vedere, qualcosa di privato.  
“Mi dispiace così tanto,” mormora il moro contro il collo di Liam, “oh mio dio, mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Cosa... cosa è successo?” Borbotta il lupo. Non lo lascia andare.  
Zayn si limita a scuotere la testa, non è nemmeno in grado di pronunciare le parole ad alta voce.  
“Zayn, uh,” inizia quindi a dire Niall al suo posto. “Zayn ha un potere. Che non sapevamo. Si è scoperto che ha le mani d’oro.”  
Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Zayn è un umano della Terra.”  
“Non... esattamente,” dice lentamente Niall. “In realtà è di Grimm, lo abbiamo scoperto da poco. Ecco perché i suoi poteri funzionano qui, ma ovviamente è tutto nuovo e Zayn non lo sapeva, quindi quando gli hai preso la mano per aiutarlo, lui... ti ha trasformato in oro.”  
Zayn geme e la sua presa su Liam si fa più forte.  
“Mi dispiace _davvero_ ,” sottolinea.  
Liam non sembra minimamente turbato. Un po’ stordito, sì, confuso, i lineamenti ammorbiditi dalla stanchezza, ma non una singola parte della sua espressione facciale esprime alcun tipo di malcontento.  
“Zayn è di Grimm?” Sussurra, e Louis non sente altro che meraviglia.  
Il sorriso di Niall diventa gentile.  
“Sì.”  
E Liam sembra che stia per svenire da un momento all’altro, ma quella conferma lo fa sorridere così sinceramente che Louis quasi piange.  
“Giuro che non lascerò mai che accada di nuovo,” dichiara Zayn. “Dio, te lo _prometto_.”  
“Alla fine imparerai come controllarlo,” aggiunge Sif come una sorta di consolazione. “E quando ci riuscirai, quando conoscerai i tuoi poteri come il palmo della tua mano, sarà solo a tuo più grande vantaggio.”  
Zayn annuisce con movimenti rapidi, lasciando finalmente andare Liam per girarsi verso la Dea e guardarla.  
“Ma,” continua Sif. “Potrebbe benissimo volerci un po’. E non meriti di vivere una vita in cui ti privi di qualsiasi tipo di contatto fisico mentre cerchi di controllare i tuoi poteri. Quindi ho fatto fare questi per te.”  
Agita il dito per far avvicinare il suo servo e lui lo fa, porgendole un paio di guanti dorati lucenti.  
“Li ho fatti cucire grazie ad alcune ciocche dei miei capelli,” spiega. “Dal momento che sono già fatti di oro, sopprimeranno i tuoi poteri, se mai ne avessi bisogno. Solo finché non avrai imparato a controllarli. Potrei anche iniziare a darti lezioni, se vuoi. Se volete restare qui ancora un po’ siete tutti i benvenuti.”  
“Magari… un’altra notte?” Liam chiede debolmente, e anche gli altri annuiscono.  
“Ci piacerebbe restare finché Liam non si sarà ripreso,” conferma Louis, e Sif annuisce calorosamente.  
Zayn e Liam cercano di alzarsi, e Louis balza immediatamente in avanti per aiutarli, facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita di Liam e stringendolo per indicare che è felice di riaverlo.  
“Mi sei mancato, Liam,” dice allegramente, e il giovane gli rivolge un fragile ma caloroso sorriso.  
Cominciano ad uscire dalla stanza per cercare di portare Liam a letto, dove potrà finalmente riposarsi un po’. Niall e Harry li seguono, entrambi accogliendo calorosamente Liam, massaggiandogli la schiena e mormorando parole confortanti. Sif li osserva con affetto.  
“Siete molto coraggiosi,” dice. “Viaggiare in questo modo, cercando di sistemare le cose. È un atto davvero ammirevole.”  
Il cuore di Louis si gonfia di orgoglio per aver ricevuto i complimenti da un dio asgardiano, ma Niall si limita a stringere la bocca.  
“Non so se forse abbiamo appena iniziato a dare per scontato che ormai andrà tutto bene. Abbiamo circolato in modo così fluido nei portali e nei diversi mondi in cui siamo entrati finora che sto iniziando a pensare che qualcuno ci stia mandando in questi posti di proppsito,” borbotta.  
  
~  
  
Dal momento che ora c’è una persona in più che ha bisogno di una camera da letto, Niall insiste che Liam prenda il suo vecchio letto mentre lui va a prendere una nuova stanza. Nessuno è sorpreso.   
Il che, ovviamente, lascia ancora Harry e Louis da soli con il loro enorme letto singolo. Il castano non sa se ridere o piangere.  
Attualmente è sdraiato orizzontalmente su suddetto letto, accarezzando nervosamente le lenzuola sotto di lui e guardando la schiena di Harry muoversi sotto il tessuto sottile della sua camicia mentre il riccio si trova dall’altra parte della stanza, accovacciato sul loro zaino in cerca di qualcosa per dormire. Ha davvero una bella schiena, osserva Louis. Veramente molto bella.  
Harry però si ferma improvvisamente sui suoi passi, scuotendo Louis dalla sua trance, e poi inizia a ridere.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Il giovane si mette a sedere, sbirciando verso lo spirito, incuriosito da cosa abbia scatenato quella reazione.  
Harry si gira, e stringe tra le mani una bottiglia. Louis non l’ha mai vista prima e aggrotta la fronte.  
“Niall è divertente,” ridacchia Harry.  
“Cos’è quello?”  
C’è uno scintillio giocoso negli occhi dello spirito.  
“È lubrificante.”  
“Oh.” Louis può sentire la sua pelle diventare calda e sa di essere rosso di tutti i tipi in questo momento. Si guarda le mani mentre Harry rimette la bottiglia nella borsa con una risatina sommessa.  
“Niall non riesce a trattenersi, vero?” Riflette. “Voglio dire, il suo lavoro è far finire insieme Liam e Zayn. Penso che stia andando oltre i suoi compiti con questo.”  
La fata stringe la mascella alle parole di Harry, lo spirito ovviamente è ancora ignaro del fatto che Liam e Zayn non sono affatto gli unici che Niall sta aiutando a stare insieme. Quanto avrebbe voluto essere ignaro anche lui di tutto questo. È terribilmente estenuante sapere tutto da solo.  
Non che sia molto entusiasta dell’idea di informare il riccio. Sa che secondo Niall il sentimento dovrebbe essere reciproco e sa che sulla base delle azioni di Harry nei suoi confronti probabilmente è vero.  
Ma c’è ancora quella parte minuscola e tremante di lui, insinuata nella parte posteriore della sua testa, che sussurra nella sua psiche ripetutamente _rifiuto, rifiuto, potrebbe rifiutarti_. E per questo motivo non dice niente. Non ancora, almeno.  
Una parte ancora più piccola, ma infinitamente più speranzosa, non dice nulla perché se Harry si innamorerà di lui, Louis non vuole che sia perché sa che Niall pensa che siano fatti per stare insieme.  
Se Harry ricambierà la sua cotta, allora sarà perché gli piace e basta.  
“Sì,” dice quindi il castano e si costringe a fare una risata sommessa, ma suona un po’ nervoso e fuori posto.  
Harry se ne accorge chiaramente, e alza un sopracciglio prima di andare a zonzo verso il letto e lasciarsi cadere accanto a Louis sulla schiena. È tranquillo per un po’, ma il castano può sentire gli occhi del riccio su di lui, mentre cerca di capire cosa ha reso il giovane lo così silenzioso e pensieroso.  
“Noi... sai che non dobbiamo usarlo, giusto?” Harry inizia piano, e quando Louis gira la testa per guardarlo, gli occhi dello spirito sono foreste morbide e nebbiose. Assomigliano così tanto a _casa_.  
“Hm?”  
“Il lubrificante,” chiarisce Harry. “Non stavo- suggerendo niente. Ho solo pensato che fosse divertente. E solo perché Niall l’ha piantato lì non significa che devi sentirti obbligato, o altro. Se- se è questo quello a cui stai pensando.”  
“Oh.” Non è proprio quello a cui Louis ha pensato, ma la rassicurazione e la pazienza che il riccio gli dimostra ancora una volta, il fatto che non si comporti come se il loro enorme divario in fatto di esperienza fosse un peso per lui, fa contorcere il suo stomaco e sente il cuore illuminarsi come una mattina d’estate. (Non gli dispiacerebbe, in realtà, se ci pensa. Usare il lubrificante, intende. Niente affatto, davvero.) “Sì, lo so.”  
Harry annuisce lentamente, gli occhi socchiusi leggermente, e Louis finge di non vederlo mentre si trascina le ginocchia fino al petto, facendo scorrere le mani umide sui polpacci nudi.  
“Ma, uhm,” inizia timidamente, in parte alla ricerca di un argomento per rompere il silenzio, e in parte perché non riesce a trattenersi. “Sono contento che sei diventato amico di Zayn, ora.”  
E dice sul serio. Questo è qualcosa che voleva che accadesse da quando hanno incontrato Zayn, ed è felice che abbiano trovato un tale conforto l’uno nell’altro. È solo che. Gli piacerebbe continuare a essere speciale per lo spirito e deve lottare davvero duramente per non lasciare filtrare alcuna meschina amarezza quando pronuncia le parole.  
Harry intreccia le mani dietro la testa e incrocia le gambe.  
“Anch’io,” dice con un sorriso. “In realtà è- è davvero gentile. Non ho mai avuto un vero amico come lui, credo? Lui solo- lui mi capisce.”  
Il sentimento è adorabile, ma Louis non può fare a meno di percepire delle brutte e appuntite stalattiti di ghiaccio colpirgli il cuore a quella confessione, facendogli provare un dolore atroce.  
“Hai me,” non riesce a trattenersi dal dire, molto piano. Non osa guardare lo spirito, perché in questo momento non ha il controllo sui lineamenti del suo viso e se Harry lo guarda, vedrà quanto Louis sia effettivamente infastidito dalla rivelazione.  
“Sì, lo _so_ , è solo,” Harry fa una pausa e il giovane chiude gli occhi, sperando in Dio che quello che dice dopo non gli farà male tanto quanto si aspetta. “È che… tu sei diverso. È come. Non lo so.”  
“Diverso come?” Louis domanda; sa che dovrebbe lasciar perdere, sa che dovrebbe smetterla ora e tornare a comportarsi come se non gli importasse affatto, ma non riesce proprio a farlo. Non dopo tutte le emozioni provate durante questa giornata. È troppo esausto per mettere su una sorta di indifferenza.  
“Beh, io — io non ho portato Zayn in uno spogliatoio, per esempio.”  
“Quindi è il sesso,” afferma Louis.  
“No, no, non è solo questo, _sai_ che non è affatto quello che intendo. Perché sei così-? "  
E poi Harry si interrompe bruscamente e la stanza resta silenziosa per un bel po’. Louis si sente sia a disagio che perplesso perché muore dalla voglia di litigare per sfogarsi, e alla fine deve voltare la testa per guardare Harry e vedere cosa lo ha fatto fermare.  
Quando incontra lo sguardo dello spirito, quest’ultimo lo sta già guardando con un sorrisetto crescente sulle labbra. Alza lentamente un sopracciglio.  
“Sei _geloso_ ,” afferma, ed è con lo stesso identico sorrisetto compiaciuto che aveva quando si sono incontrati per la prima volta.  
Louis arrossisce.  
“Non fare l’idiota.”  
“Sei totalmente geloso, però,” insiste il riccio, sorridendo progressivamente, e si solleva sui gomiti. “Non posso credere che tu sia geloso.”  
“ _Non sono geloso_.”  
Harry ridacchia e si avvicina.  
“Sei geloso di Zayn.”  
“Oggettivamente, chi non lo è di quella faccia, ma non ha niente a che fare con _te_.”  
“Ha tutto a che fare con me. Ecco perché stai arrossendo così tanto in questo momento.”  
“Non sto arrossendo!” Esclama Louis, lanciando a Harry uno sguardo acuto, e questo non influisce affatto sullo spirito. La sua espressione continua ad essere divertita, presuntuosa e- affettuosa, quasi, e la sua lingua schizza fuori per bagnare il labbro superiore, avvicinandosi. Questo non lo aiuta di certo a scrollarsi di dosso il calore che si accumula nella bocca dello stomaco. Affatto.  
“Sono lusingato, Lou, lo sono davvero, ma dovresti anche sapere che non è necessario.”  
Il suo respiro è caldo contro il suo orecchio e Louis rabbrividisce, chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa con piccoli movimenti rapidi. Il soprannome e il sorriso che sente nella voce profonda di Harry è un po’ troppo per lui, ed è dolorosamente consapevole di come i suoi pantaloni siano diventati un po’ più stretti nella zona del cavallo.  
Dio. Quando esattamente la sua capacità di controllarsi è peggiorata così tanto, non lo sa.   
Il riccio si lascia sfuggire un’altra calda risatina, e poi pianta un piccolo bacio sullo zigomo della fata, prima di appoggiarsi di nuovo all’indietro.  
“Sei carino,” sorride, sdraiandosi nella stessa posizione di prima, sembrando infinitamente soddisfatto di se stesso.  
La pelle di Louis sta bruciando ora, e formicola proprio lì dove si sono appena posate le morbide labbra di Harry, infinitamente gentili e leggere, e sebbene il gesto fosse così dolce da farlo tremare, la sua reazione non è del tutto pura.  
Louis poteva non essere dell’umore giusto per questo ieri, ma ora il suo desiderio di riavere quelle labbra sulla sua bocca e sulla sua pelle e tra i denti è travolgente.  
Realizzando a malapena quello che sta facendo, si gira rapidamente, facendo scivolare una gamba sopra la vita del riccio per mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui e spingendo le sue mani sulle spalle di Harry per sostenersi. Il sorriso ironico dello spirito sparisce lentamente, le sue labbra si aprono e gli occhi si scuriscono e ancora una volta, Louis apprezza davvero la facilità con cui riesce a stupirlo. Respirano solo per un secondo, e il castano cerca di capire per un momento cosa fare adesso, visto che non lo fa spesso.  
È quando gli occhi del riccio scintillano di malizia e gli angoli della sua bocca si alzano per rivolgergli un ghigno intimorito che Louis ricorda perché lo sta facendo. Perché Harry pensa di _conoscerlo_ , perché pensa che sia _geloso_. Harry lo fa infuriare a non finire.  
“ _Non_ sono geloso,” per poco non ringhia, prima di chinarsi e sigillare le loro labbra.  
Harry risponde immediatamente al bacio, sospirando nella bocca di Louis e lasciando che le sue mani viaggino lungo il suo busto per sistemarsi sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo giù più forte. La fata quasi trema per quanto lo desidera ardentemente, e allunga la mano per aggrapparsi ai capelli di Harry, tirando i riccioli e guadagnandosi un bellissimo gemito da parte dello spirito, che lo fa vibrare fin dentro le ossa.  
Ha bisogno di essere più vicino, ha bisogno di sentire i capelli di Harry e la sua pelle bruciare sotto la punta delle dita e ha bisogno che dalle labbra del riccio escano quei graziosi gemiti, ha bisogno di baciarlo finché non riesce più a respirare.  
Così, quando Harry finalmente alza i fianchi per incontrare il rigonfiamento crescente nei suoi jeans, gli occhi di Louis quasi rotolano indietro nella sua testa.  
“Questo è davvero un bel letto,” riesce a dire tra i baci, facendo eco alle parole di Harry del giorno prima. “Dovremmo approfittarne?”  
Il riccio sbuffa in una risata tremante e prende il labbro inferiore di Louis tra i denti.  
“Sarebbe un peccato altrimenti,” sorride, allungando la mano per palpare il castano attraverso i suoi jeans.  
La pressione fa sibilare Louis e non riesce a trattenersi dallo strusciare contro il corpo del giovane alla ricerca di più attrito. Forse dovrebbe essere imbarazzato, per essere così bisognoso, ma Harry lo guarda come se avesse appeso le stelle in cielo, quindi non gliene importa più di tanto.  
“Cosa vuoi?” Chiede Harry contro le labbra socchiuse di Louis.  
Louis all’inizio si sente perso, perché vuole tutto. Vuole che Harry continui a spingere i suoi fianchi in avanti, vuole le sue mani su di lui, lui- vuole usare anche quel tubetto di lubrificante.  
Ma soprattutto, in quel momento, con una punta di amarezza e desiderio che incombe ancora su di lui, vuole far sentire Harry bene. Ricorda ancora la soddisfazione accecante e l’orgoglio provato nel far scivolare fuori dei gemiti da quella bocca morbida, e da allora ha sempre desiderato farlo di nuovo. Soprattutto ora, vuole - ha _bisogno_ \- di essere il preferito di Harry, di farlo contorcere e gemere e, soprattutto, di farsi lodare.  
“Voglio,” esita prima, assaporando le parole sconosciute sulla sua lingua. “Voglio succhiarti.”  
Non perde nemmeno un secondo del modo in cui il respiro di Harry si blocca, il “ _merda_ ” che gli esce dalle labbra, gli occhi spalancati.  
“Sei sicuro? Non voglio che ti senta-”  
“Sono sicuro,” lo interrompe fermamente.  
Si guardano l’un l’altro a lungo, lo spirito evidentemente è alla ricerca di qualche segno di pressione o riluttanza sul viso di Louis. Non trova nulla, presumibilmente perché il castano non si sente né sotto pressione né riluttante, e alla fine si limita ad annuire, le palpebre svolazzanti.  
“Si. Sì, ok. Cazzo.”  
Gli angoli della bocca di Louis si contraggono all’approvazione e allunga la mano per aprire la cerniera dei jeans di Harry, spingendoli giù fino alle caviglie, dove il riccio procede a calciarli via, e la fata si libra sopra il rigonfiamento nei boxer di Harry per un momento, prima di tirare anch’essi giù.  
Harry rabbrividisce un po’ quando la sua erezione viene finalmente liberata, dura e bagnata contro il suo stomaco, e Louis si lecca le labbra.  
“Solo. Dimmi se sto facendo qualcosa di sbagliato,” dice a bassa voce. Non è che si sia improvvisamente dimenticato del fatto che non ha mai fatto una cosa del genere prima, né che nessuno gli abbia fatto ciò, mentre Harry è molto probabilmente più che esperto. Questo gli fa contorcere un po’ lo stomaco, ma gli fa anche venire voglia di farlo bene. Ha un bisogno fottuto di essere il migliore nelle cose, anche se non le ha mai affrontate prima.  
Non può essere così difficile. Deve solo provare a fare quello che vorrebbe lui se fosse nella posizione del riccio.  
Quindi, con ciò, si china e afferra la base del membro di Harry, dandogli un paio di stoccate con la mano che rendono il respiro dello spirito leggermente più irregolare, poi prende la punta in bocca e lascia girare la lingua intorno ad essa.  
Harry fa scivolare immediatamente le mani verso il basso per aggrovigliarle tra i capelli di Louis, e questo lo sprona ancora di più. Si stacca per un momento per leccare una striscia bagnata lungo la parte inferiore e nota definitivamente come la presa di Harry si stringe, e poi lo prende in bocca e scende piano piano più giù, attento a non lasciare che i denti sfiorino l’erezione del riccio mentre lavora nel sollevare e abbassare la testa finché non trova un ritmo costante. Quando incurva le guance per succhiare con ancora più fervore, Harry emette un gemito ed è evidente che si sta trattenendo dal muoversi nella bocca di Louis.  
“Così bravo,” mormora e allenta una delle sue mani dalle ciocche di Louis per accarezzare dolcemente il suo zigomo definito con le dita. “Stai andando così bene.”  
Il petto del castano si gonfia di soddisfazione a queste parole, e con stelle filanti intorno al suo cuore e fuochi d’artificio che sparano nelle sue vene rilassa la gola, determinato di fare ancora meglio.  
Affonda sempre di più, attento e lento per impedirsi di soffocare. Harry è grosso, e non riesce ad arrivare fino alla base, ma quando succhia ancora di più il cazzo pulsante dello spirito, quest’ultimo emette il gemito più delizioso che abbia mai sentito in vita sua, facendogli annebbiare la testa mentre continua, massaggiando e accarezzando con la lingua per attirare più suoni e reazioni da parte del giovane.  
“Guardami,” chiede Harry teneramente, lasciando che le sue dita vaghino sulla frangia di Louis per spazzolargliela dal viso. È un gesto così dolce, così delicato e attento, e il castano pensa che in questo momento- in questo momento farebbe qualunque cosa Harry gli chiedesse.  
Alza lo sguardo per trovare il riccio che già lo osserva, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra di un colore rosso sangue. Ha un aspetto così adorabile e distrutto, e Louis non interrompe il loro contatto visivo mentre continua a salire e scendere, fermandosi per leccare il punto sensibile proprio sotto la punta, e Harry lancia una serie di imprecazioni che rendono Louis così vicino a scoppiare di luce e calore. Si sente strano, e di sicuro è visibilmente raggiante in questo momento, come se la luce del sole saturi il suo intero essere ad ogni respiro pesante che Harry fa.  
La fata può vedere quando Harry sta iniziando a raggiungere l’apice del piacere, perché le sue palpebre iniziano a battere più rapidamente e il suo stomaco si irrigidisce per sopprimere le spinte.  
“Sono vicino,” sospira, confermando i sospetti di Louis, e quest’ultimo allontana la bocca da lui, concentrandosi invece sull’accelerare i movimenti della mano, girando intorno alla base come ha imparato l’ultima volta che l’hanno fatto.  
Con un gemito finale, Harry viene nella mano di Louis. Un po’ di liquido bianco schizza e atterra all’angolo della bocca del castano e lui tira fuori la lingua per assaggiarlo. È salato e amaro e apparentemente questo fa eccitare di nuovo il riccio, perché lo spirito lascia uscire un “ _porca puttana_ ” e lo tira su per baciarlo, una mano su ogni lato del suo viso, e Louis pensa che si sente bene, e la sensazione è bella tanto quanto il sorgere della luna, se non di più.  
Louis è ancora dolorosamente duro nei suoi pantaloni, quasi disperato, motivo per cui quasi sibila e chiude gli occhi quando Harry abbassa le mani per slacciare i suoi pantaloni e tirarli giù.  
“Voglio provare qualcosa,” borbotta il riccio contro la sua bocca, giocherellando con l’orlo dei boxer del castano in modo suggestivo. “Ti fidi di me?”  
Louis apre le palpebre e gli occhi verde scuro di Harry sono così vicini, così gentili, così affettuosi, così lussuriosi, e sa che si fida di lui con tutta la sua anima. Esala semplicemente un “sì” sulle labbra color lampone del riccio, e può sentirle allungarsi per un momento in un sorriso prima che Harry si allontani.  
“In ginocchio,” chiede a bassa voce. “Faccia contro il cuscino. Puoi farlo?”  
Louis deglutisce, la voce roca e profonda dello spirito mentre parla arriva dritta al suo cazzo. Si limita ad annuire, ben consapevole che se proverà a parlare ora, comunque, sicuramente non otterrà più di un piagnucolio.  
Il cuscino è morbido e rilassante contro il suo viso mentre si adagia su di esso. È abbastanza felice del fatto che Harry non possa davvero vedere la sua faccia in questo modo, perché sta decisamente sfoggiando un profondo rossore sulle guance per la posizione in cui si trova. Si sente molto esposto, infinitamente vulnerabile in un modo a cui non è abituato.  
Tuttavia, non è male. Sa di essere al sicuro. Si fida di Harry.  
Il riccio fa scivolare lentamente via i jeans e i boxer di Louis, poggiandoli in una pila ordinata ai piedi del letto, prima di concentrare tutta la sua attenzione su di lui.  
Il castano lo sente spostarsi, avvicinarsi, e il ragazzo dai capelli ricci geme alla vista che si trova di fronte.  
“Sei così fottutamente bello,” dice, muovendo le mani sul sedere di Louis, e la fata seppellisce ancora di più il viso nel cuscino per cercare di raffreddare il calore che brucia il suo collo, le sue orecchie e le sue guance.  
Poi Harry lecca una striscia che va dal perineo di Louis fino alla sua entrata, e Louis inspira bruscamente, una scossa che attraversa tutto il suo corpo.  
“Cazzo,” balbetta, cercando di riprendere il controllo su se stesso nonostante la nuvola di piacere confusa che filtra nei suoi pensieri.  
“Stai bene?” Chiede Harry in modo dolce e sincero, ma Louis può praticamente sentire il sorriso compiaciuto che prende il sopravvento sul suo viso.  
“Sì,” annuisce. “Sì. Fantastico.”  
Quindi il riccio allarga le sue natiche e lo fa di nuovo, iniziando a far roteare la sua lingua su e giù e intorno alla sua apertura, e le dita dei piedi di Louis si arricciano per la sensazione. Deve mordersi forte il labbro inferiore per impedire a qualsiasi gemito imbarazzante di scivolare fuori dalla sua bocca, lasciando solo fuoriuscire piccoli gemiti contro il tessuto di seta del suo cuscino.  
Harry sembra notare i suoi sforzi, però, e si ferma per un secondo. Louis quasi si lamenta di disapprovazione quando la pressione formicolante si ferma.  
“Non trattenerti,” mormora Harry. “Voglio sentirti.”  
Quindi Louis non si trattiene.  
Harry si tuffa di nuovo contro di lui, iniziando a infilare la lingua dentro e fuori dal buco sensibile, alternando lappate e piccoli baci intorno alla sua entrata in un modo che rende Louis delirante, e il ragazzo più piccolo emette un gemito particolarmente acuto. La sua voce si spezza a metà e non gliene importa nemmeno, troppo preso dalla stimolazione e dal modo in cui il suo cazzo è dolorosamente duro tra le gambe ora, colando sulle lenzuola, e anche se il riccio non l’ha nemmeno toccato, Louis sa che il suo orgasmo non è così lontano ormai.  
“Harry,” singhiozza nel cuscino, cercando di sfregare il membro contro le lenzuola per ottenere una sorta di attrito. “Harry, per favore-”  
“Sei vicino, piccolo?”  
La voce di Harry è roca e molto profonda, come il velluto, la lavanda e il chiaro di luna, e Louis trema solo al suono di essa. Annuisce con fervore.  
“Per favore,” ripete semplicemente, come se avesse dimenticato tutte le altre parole tranne quella.  
Lo spirito riceve il messaggio e allunga un braccio intorno alla sua vita per afferrare il cazzo del castano, e Louis sente i suoi occhi bagnarsi quando il giovane inizia a muovere la mano su e giù, accarezzandolo dalla base e passando il pollice sopra la punta, e non ci vuole molto prima che la bocca dello stomaco di Louis si stringa in modo eccitante.  
Piagnucolando, la fata muove i fianchi per andare incontro ai movimenti della mano di Harry e finalmente viene su tutto il suo stomaco e le lenzuola bianche sotto di lui, la mascella che si allenta completamente. Crolla sul materasso non molto tempo dopo, il respiro affaticato e gli occhi chiusi, consapevole solo della stanchezza e delle mani morbide del riccio che gli accarezzano i fianchi, la vita, il petto, facendosi strada verso il suo viso, mentre la sua voce sommessa gli dice quanto è bravo è stato, quanto è bello, _sempre così bello, così bravo per me_.  
Il tipo di parole che Louis salva e immagazzina al sicuro nelle pieghe più profonde della sua mente, dove così potrà ancorarsi ad esse nelle occasioni più speciali quando è sicuro che nessun altro se ne accorga.  
Ben presto Harry si sdraia accanto a lui, tirando il corpo flessibile di Louis sul proprio e alzando le braccia per accarezzare delicatamente la sua schiena. Le sue dita bruciano sulla pelle di Louis nel modo più delicato.  
“Cosa... _era_ quello?” Louis espira, ancora sopraffatto e caldo fino alla punta delle dita delle mani e dei piedi.  
“Questo, caro Louis, si chiama rimming.”  
“È fantastico.”  
“Sono contento che tu la pensi così.”  
Harry sorride tra i capelli del giovane e gli pianta un leggero bacio sulla sommità della testa, che fa sfarfallare le sue palpebre e sussultare il suo cuore. Restano in silenzio per un momento per riprendersi, calmarsi, respirando in sintonia l’uno con l’altro.  
“Harry Styles, il famigerato e potente, insensibile e crudele,” borbotta il castano contro il suo petto dopo un po’. “È un coccolone.”  
“Chi, io?” Louis può sentire il sorriso nella sua voce mentre le sue braccia si stringono intorno a lui. “Non so di cosa stai parlando.”  
Louis annuisce con nonchalance.  
“Lo dirò a tutti. Rovinerò per sempre la tua reputazione.”  
“Invece te lo porterai nella tomba.”  
“Non puoi fermarmi.”  
“Bene. Sono sicuro che Zayn è più che propenso a farmi le coccole, se glielo chiedessi.”  
Louis non desidera altro che rimanere indifferente, ma intreccia le sue gambe con quelle di Harry in modo risoluto. “Sei stupido e ti odio.”  
“Se questo era il tuo modo per convincermi a _non_ andarmene, penso che le tue capacità di persuasione potrebbero aver bisogno di essere affinate un po’.”  
“Sei ancora qui, quindi evidentemente no.” Louis sospira intorno a un sorriso, chiudendo gli occhi quando sente la cassa toracica di Harry vibrare per una risata silenziosa.  
“Evidentemente no,” è tutto quello che dice. Lo stomaco del castano è leggero e non c’è ghiaccio all’interno del suo corpo.  
Cala di nuovo il silenzio tra di loro, ma è tranquillo e confortevole. Louis pensa a quanto sarebbe bello se potesse fermare il tempo proprio qui e ora, appollaiato sul petto caldo e solido di Harry nel letto più grande e comodo in cui sia mai stato, respirando il profumo terroso della pelle del riccio. Vorrebbe poterlo assaporare per sempre, lasciarlo incidere nel suo cuore, nella sua mente, nei polmoni e nelle ossa. Non vorrebbe mai andarsene.  
Forse è eccessivamente emotivo, ma ha anche avuto il miglior orgasmo della sua vita _e_ ha fatto i conti con il fatto che Harry gli piace davvero, quindi. È molto. Lasciatelo vivere.  
“Lou?”  
La voce del riccio è esitante quando improvvisamente interrompe il loro stato di quiete.  
“Mhm?”  
“Ti piace il tuo lavoro?”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio. La domanda è strana, ma immagina di non essere esattamente contrario a rispondere.  
“Nella foresta? Sì,” annuisce, sorridendo. “Lo adoro.”  
Anche Harry annuisce, alzando una mano per giocare distrattamente con i suoi capelli.  
“Parlamene?”  
“Beh. Cosa vuoi sapere?”  
“Tutto ciò che sei disposto a dirmi.”  
E così inizia.  
Racconta a Harry di essere una fata assegnata all’estate nella foresta, dove gli uccelli canticchiano ogni giorno e l’erba è sempre di un verde brillante e vivace. Gli racconta dell’alba che tinge la rugiada mattutina di un vibrante dorato e del tramonto viola e arancione che addormenta i suoni della luce del giorno. Racconta a Harry della malinconia che prova nel trasformare le foreste di Grimm in colori autunnali prima che le fate assegnate all’inverno si prendano cura del loro lavoro. Gli racconta della sua parte dell’anno preferita, la primavera, di come la neve che si scioglie per lasciare spazio ai colori pastello e ai soli di mezzanotte, in qualche modo facciano rinascere anche la sua anima.  
Racconta a Harry di sua madre e dei suoi amici, e di quella volta che ha fatto piangere un troll perché ha avuto l’audacia di sottovalutarlo. Gli dice del suo desiderio di frequentare l’Università Dei Tre dal momento in cui ne ha sentito parlare.  
Non una volta Harry si permette di insinuare che il lavoro o la vita di Louis siano inutili o inferiori, come ha fatto in passato per colpire un nervo scoperto. Non una volta interrompe le sue divagazioni, interponendosi solo con incoraggiamenti ogni volta che può. Non una volta chiede a Louis di smettere di parlare.  
Così Louis giace lì, sopra il corpo di Harry per il resto della notte, a parlare in tono sommesso finché il respiro del riccio inizia a diventare morbido, uniforme e pesante. Traccia i segni neri sulle braccia dello spirito con le sue dita come se fossero tutte sentieri tortuosi che lo conducono da qualche parte al sicuro, e si sente felice.   
C’è ancora qualcosa che fa stringere la sua gola al pensiero di non avere tutto questo per sempre. Ma capisce anche che in questo momento, Harry è addormentato sotto di lui, con lineamenti morbidi e un braccio drappeggiato sulla sua schiena, e averlo in questo momento è sufficiente per ora.  


  



	23. Capitolo ventuno - La Foresta

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo ventuno - La Foresta.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
Liam impiega tre giorni per guarire. Ai ragazzi non importa davvero restare ad Asgard.  
È un posto abbastanza carino, ad essere onesti. È un momento felice per essere lì, con Thor e Sif giovani e vivi e sani e belli e sempre così, così grati a loro, e ben presto vengono raggiunti anche dagli altri dei; persino Loki dopo un po’ si unisce a loro (anche se le cose sono leggermente rigide tra lui e Harry e Zayn). Fanno tutti una grande festa la seconda notte, invitando tutti gli dei e le dee ora di nuovo giovani e arzilli, e Louis non è mai stato circondato da così tanti dei prima d’ora. La sua autostima probabilmente non è mai salita alle stelle più di quanto non lo sia in quel momento- perché insomma, è anche lui quello che viene ringraziato di cuore dagli dei e le dee più importanti del mondo.  
Louis finisce anche per passare molto tempo con Harry - succede semplicemente in questo modo dal momento che condividono la stanza e tutto il resto. Parlano di tutto e di niente fino alle prime ore del mattino, fanno la doccia insieme - un concetto incredibile a cui non si oppone affatto - e vanno ad esplorare il castello e finiscono per perdersi. Questa, ovviamente, è stata una sua idea, e sarà anche qualcosa per cui Harry non smetterà di tormentarlo per il resto del loro soggiorno.  
Nel complesso è sia la cosa più sorprendente di sempre, perché Louis è costantemente sopraffatto da quanto bene si adattino e si completino dopo aver passato così tanto tempo a pensare che non sarebbero mai stati in grado di andare d’accordo anche sulle cose più piccole, ed è anche la cosa peggiore in assoluto perché. Beh. Vuole sempre urlare quanto ormai abbia perso la testa per questo ragazzo, ma non può. Non è mai stato uno che tiene per sé le sue emozioni ed i suoi sentimenti, ed è estremamente faticoso farlo ora, specialmente visto quanto sono forti.  
In generale, si divertono tutti, ed è con un leggero sconforto e un po’ di sollecitazione da parte di Thor, che finalmente partono quel terzo giorno per diffondere le loro nuove informazioni sui portali.  
Quando i ragazzi hanno finalmente preparato le loro cose e stanno entrando nel portale di Thor e Sif, Louis sospira malinconicamente, perché pensa che questo sia stato sicuramente il soggiorno più bello di questa avventura ed è abbastanza sicuro che niente mai riuscirà ad eguagliare questi tre giorni passati qui.  
  
~  
  
A quanto pare, Louis ha torto. E lui... non è mai stato più felice di ammetterlo in vita sua.  
Lo sente nell’aria prima ancora di aprire gli occhi. C’è solo un posto che conosce dove l’aria è così frizzante e il profumo della natura così dolce.  
Posa le mani nell’erba, sentendo i fiori sfondare la terra e sbocciare negli spazi tra le sue dita, e un sorriso enorme e luminoso si sta facendo strada sul suo viso mentre apre gli occhi. Le foglie della grande quercia dove sua madre gli raccontava storie ogni tramonto frusciano silenziosamente sopra la sua testa, e suonano come un ‘bentornato.’  
Il prato è scintillante e ribolle di vita e di colori, il sole è nei loro occhi, il cielo è dell’azzurro più luminoso che conosce, e Louis?  
Louis è a casa.  
Conosce questo posto meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa e ha voglia di piangere di pura gioia, il peso di viaggiare e di rischiare la vita e di essere lontano da tutto ciò che ha conosciuto fino ad ora si sta finalmente espandendo dentro di lui. Non si è nemmeno reso conto di quanto sia stato massiccio quel peso fino a quando non lo sente allontanarsi e lasciare il suo corpo, lasciandolo così leggero e simile a una piuma che sente di poter prendere il sole nel palmo della mano.  
“Questa è...” Liam inizia a dire da qualche parte accanto a lui. “Questa è la foresta?”  
Louis è abbastanza sicuro che una lacrima genuina scivoli davvero lungo la sua guancia.  
“Sì,” conferma. “Sì, lo è. Sono a casa.”  
Gli sfugge una risata e si volta a guardare gli altri ragazzi, controllando se anche qualcuno di loro sta provando la sua stessa immensa euforia.  
Non è propriamente così. Niall sembra solo sollevato, Zayn è ancora un po’ disorientato, la mano rivestita dai guanti stringe quella di Liam - evidentemente non è ancora abituato ai viaggi attraverso i portali - Liam sembra solo un po’ intimorito, e Harry - beh. Harry sta guardando Louis con un piccolo sorriso. Così piccolo che a malapena si noterebbe se non fosse per il leggero approfondimento delle sue fossette e ancora il più piccolo luccichio nei suoi occhi, ma ormai Louis sente di poter dire esattamente cosa significa quel sorriso. Il riccio è felice. Felice per lui.  
“Sei a casa,” conferma lo spirito.  
“Sono a _casa_ ,” incapace di trattenere ancora l’estasi, Louis balza in piedi dal suo posto. Allunga una mano per sentire la ruvida corteccia della quercia sotto le sue mani, tirando i suoi rami più bassi pendenti, saltellando attraverso l’intero prato solo per sentire quella _sensazione_ , e finisce anche per far roteare Harry un paio di volte solo perché _può_ , prima di fermarsi a digerire la situazione per un momento.  
(Harry non sembra davvero il tipo che apprezza roteare per la felicità, ma lascia che accada e Louis è felice di questo.)  
“Io- cazzo, questa è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata,” esclama, le spalle tremanti con una risata incredula.   
Non sta nemmeno esagerando. Nemmeno gli s’mores o gli orgasmi possono misurarsi con la confortante sensazione di tornare a casa dopo essere stato spinto da un posto pericoloso all’altro per così tanto tempo.  
“Sì. Lo vediamo,” afferma Harry con un sopracciglio inarcato e lanciando uno sguardo significativo dietro di lui.  
Louis segue lo sguardo dello spirito e si rende conto che girasoli gialli splendenti e orgogliosi sono sbocciati intorno ai suoi piedi e lungo il suo piccolo cammino, e si morde il labbro liberamente.  
“Ah. Beh, sì. Questo tende a succedere,” scrolla le spalle.  
Si rende conto che non è stato davvero in grado di mostrare correttamente i suoi poteri fino ad ora. Per lo più sono stati in posti che non hanno alcun collegamento con Grimm, Il Paese Delle Meraviglie era troppo confuso e ad Asgard ha trascorso la maggior parte del suo tempo all’interno di un castello di pietra e, beh, diciamo che le piante all’interno della casa di Thor e Sif erano già magiche di per sé.  
È un po’ ingiusto, davvero, perché i poteri di Harry o Niall funzionano in più luoghi rispetto ai suoi. Ma _adesso_ riesce ad usarli, e questo è ciò che conta, quindi pensa di stare bene.  
“Tu semplicemente- fai fiorire le cose?” Harry chiarisce e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sono una _fata della natura_. Ti sembra una cosa strana da fare, per te?”  
“Immagino di no,” concede il riccio e scuote la testa. “È carino, però.”  
Louis fatica molto a trattenere il rossore e distoglie lo sguardo con aria di sfida. Potrebbe scegliere di offendersi per il termine, ma Harry di certo non intendeva usarlo in modo offensivo, la sua voce è profonda è un po’ troppo morbida e sincera.  
“Sì, beh,” dice invece il castano e spolvera l’erba dai pantaloni. “Sono noto per essere stupendo.”  
Ed è tutto quello che dice prima di decollare.  
Non aspetta di vedere se gli altri stanno tentando di seguirlo, ma vola via nella foresta, con le ali che sbattono veloci per l’eccitazione. Gli altri dovranno solo recuperare. Louis di solito non è un tipo paziente, ma soprattutto non è molto entusiasta di aspettare quando è appena arrivato _qui_.  
Gli altri ragazzi lo raggiungono, fortunatamente, e quando lo fanno Harry afferra la sua mano e lo strattona a terra, costringendo il ragazzo più piccolo a rallentare.  
E insomma. Che _cazzo_. Non gli è permesso farlo. In nessuna circostanza Harry Styles dovrebbe mai avere l’audacia di fare una cosa del genere.  
Louis urla una serie di parolacce rivelando quanto sia stato scortese da parte sua, e lo spirito alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Lou, rallentare un po’ non ti ucciderà.”  
Louis inspira bruscamente.  
“Mi dispiace _così tanto_ per essere così felice, Harry, prometto che non sarò mai più contento nelle tue immediate vicinanze.”  
“Sto solo-” Harry alza lo sguardo al cielo per un momento, come per raccogliere le forze per questa conversazione. “Sei proprio un _moccioso_. Ti sto solo chiedendo di aspettarci.”  
“ _Ah_ , no, non è vero. Mi stai _obbligando_ a farlo.”  
“Non ti sto obbligando a fare nulla.”  
“Sì invece. Mi stai tenendo la mano.”  
“Non sapevo che stringerti la mano fosse la tua kryptonite.”  
Louis non ha il tempo di occuparsi della sfrontatezza di Harry in questo momento.  
“Zitto e lasciami andare.”  
“Liberati da solo.”  
“Non _osare_ dirmi cosa fare.”  
“…Beh. Comunque non ti lascerò andare.”  
“Neanche io.”  
“Sembra che siamo bloccati qui, allora.”  
“Sì,” Louis lancia solo a Harry uno sguardo di sfida. “Sembra così.”  
“Gesù Cristo,” mormora Zayn dietro di loro.  
Quindi continuano a camminare, le mani saldamente intrecciate insieme e questo è positivamente il battibecco più bizzarro che Louis abbia mai avuto con qualcuno. Non si muoverà, però, non ha alcun problema a tenere la mano dello spirito, potrebbe abituarsi a farlo ogni giorno in qualsiasi momento; se Harry non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare, Louis non lo fermerà. Il riccio è così fottutamente esasperante. Lui lo odia e vuole tenergli la mano fino alla fine dei tempi.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” Mormora alla fine Harry per rompere il silenzio teso, guardandosi intorno, e Louis può immaginare che si senta un po’ fuori posto qui, con i suoi segni neri e i suoi poteri oscuri da spirito del male. Come se questo posto fosse troppo luminoso e vivace per uno come lui.  
Louis non pensa davvero che sia fuori posto, però. I suoi riccioli sono morbidi e la sua mano libera sta giocando con l’orlo della sua maglietta e decide in quel preciso momento che farà sentire Harry come se appartenesse a questo posto. Che può restare in un posto dove il sole splende sempre e la magia è bellissima.  
(Harry è ancora insopportabile, però.)  
(Stupido. Harry è stupido.)  
(Le emozioni di Louis potrebbero non essere del tutto intatte.)  
“Andiamo a trovare mia madre,” risponde con leggerezza, cercando solo di soffocare un po’ il suo entusiasmo.  
Harry non sembra condividerlo, mentre soffoca con il suo stesso respiro e punta uno sguardo spalancato su di lui.  
“Non posso incontrare tua madre,” protesta.  
“Sì, puoi,” lo interrompe il castano prima che Harry abbia il tempo di elaborare la sua argomentazione. “È adorabile e ci può aiutare e mi è mancata.”  
Il riccio non ribatte ma Louis sa che non si sente ancora molto a suo agio con quel concetto.  
E sì, forse il fatto che Harry incontri sua madre rende anche lui un po’ nervoso. Non è come se fosse una cosa da _relazione,_ non è come se il suo fidanzato stesse per incontrare i suoi genitori. Perché questo non è al cento per cento quello che sono Harry e Louis. Ma comunque… vuole solo che a sua madre piaccia Harry. Vuole che lei, beh. Veda quello che vede lui. Anche se Harry è sarcastico, egocentrico e testardo.   
Lo spirito ha incontrato troppa ostilità da parte di estranei per tutta la vita, dice a se stesso. E ora che ha reso la sua missione non ufficiale quella di far sentire Harry il benvenuto qui, un atteggiamento freddo da parte degli abitanti non è esattamente un ottimo modo per iniziare.  
“Buongiorno, mamma di Louis,” mormora Harry. “Sono lo spirito malvagio che ha scopato suo figlio.”  
Louis emette uno stridio angosciato e dà una gomitata al fianco dello spirito. Controlla dietro di lui per vedere se gli altri ragazzi hanno sentito qualcosa, ma non sembra perché Liam e Zayn sono troppo presi dal camminare timidamente uno accanto all’altro e Niall è troppo concentrato su Liam e Zayn.  
“Oh, andiamo,” lo rimprovera. “Non lo dirai. Sappiamo entrambi che puoi fare ottime prime impressioni se lo desideri, qual è il problema?”  
“È solo che. Sembra strano. È tua madre.”  
“Sì,” concorda Louis. “È mia madre. Che mi ama e si fida di me.”  
Harry non risponde, si limita a guardare i suoi piedi e continua a camminare, e Louis pensa di aver colpito un nervo scoperto con quelle parole.  
“Ehi,” dice, ora più mite. “Andrà tutto bene. Davvero.”  
Funziona un po’, Harry lo guarda con un piccolo sorriso, ma sembra ancora esitante e la sua postura è ancora curva, e non è ancora abituato a vedere lo spirito così indifeso, così visibilmente insicuro.  
Louis _renderà_ assolutamente questo luogo un punto in cui Harry si sentirà al sicuro. Lo farà e basta.  
  
~  
  
Trova sua madre dove sa che sarebbe stata- vicino al ruscello, proprio dove sfocia in un lago cristallino che ospita la vita di migliaia di pesci, creature e piante sottomarine. Al momento è vuoto, probabilmente tutti gli altri sono a lavoro o a mangiare.  
Ma Louis conosce sua madre, e sa che a quest’ora del giorno, lei di solito siede proprio qui e contempla e medita. A lui piaceva unirsi a lei a volte quando era più giovane, perché anche se la sua mente era sempre dappertutto e trovava difficile affrontare il silenzio, guardava sempre sua madre. E la donna ha sempre detto che per una mente sensibile, i momenti di silenzio sono cruciali.  
E Louis, ovviamente, ha considerato e si considera una mente sensibile. Un po’ impetuoso forse, ma comunque sensibile. Quindi si sedeva al suo fianco, in silenzio, e osservava le piccole fate dell’acqua scivolare sulla superficie calma del lago, esercitando la sua capacità di sopportare il silenzio.  
Ma oggi non resterà in silenzio. Non appena la vede, sente una scossa elettrica muoversi in tutto il suo corpo e non riesce nemmeno a trattenersi dal gridare un “madre!” e volando fino a lei in circa mezzo secondo.  
Sua madre si gira alla velocità della luce alla prima sillaba udibile della sua voce, gli occhi spalancati e le braccia aperte.  
Louis va a sbattere contro di lei e le stringe entrambe le braccia attorno al corpo così saldamente che i suoi muscoli sono tesi. Lei ricambia l’abbraccio con altrettanto fervore, e Louis potrebbe onestamente piangere, singhiozzare, _ansimare_ per quanto è felice di essere tornato.  
“Louis, _amore_ ,” esclama sua madre, allontanandosi per guardarlo e accarezzandogli la frangia. “Come sei arrivato qui?”  
Louis scoppia in una risata bagnata.  
“È una storia lunga, mamma, e alla fine ti racconterò tutto, lo giuro. Ma spero che non mi rimprovererai per questo.”  
“Non posso prometterti niente,” risponde sua madre seriamente, ma i suoi occhi sono raggianti e quindi anche lui continua a sorridere.  
Poi la donna distoglie lentamente lo sguardo dal figlio per guardare dietro di lui, inclinando la testa con un curioso inarcamento delle sopracciglia. Louis guarda i suoi amici, e la sua schiena si raddrizza mentre apre la bocca per presentarli tutti con fierezza.  
(È abbastanza divertente, in realtà. Quanto ormai si sia così affezionato a questi quattro ragazzi in un breve lasso di tempo. Si sente come se fossero destinati a essere amici, visto come si adattano bene l’uno con l’altro. Si adattano così bene che Louis è quasi pieno di orgoglio ed euforia per il fatto che sua madre finalmente possa incontrarli.)  
Sua madre è quella che parla per prima, però, chiedendo a Louis di dirle quello che sta già per dire.  
“Chi sono i tuoi tre amici?”  
Louis sta per spiegare, ma si interrompe bruscamente quando il numero lascia le labbra di sua madre.  
_Tre_ amici?  
Non sta guardando Harry, nota poi il castano; si limita a rivolgere a Niall, Liam e Zayn un sorriso gentile ciascuno. Louis si acciglia, l’euforia accecante perde un colpo. Sta... ignorando deliberatamente Harry? Cosa cazzo dovrebbe significare?  
“Questi sono Niall, Liam, Zayn e _Harry_ ,” li introduce, attento a rivolgerle uno sguardo enfatizzante mentre pronuncia il nome di Harry. “Sono quattro persone.”  
“Certo,” concorda sua madre, “lo so. Ho chiesto dei tuoi _amici_ , tutto qui, e ho solo pensato che non saresti mai stato amico di uno spirito degli Inferi.”  
La sua voce è rigidamente disinvolta in un modo che Louis ha sempre ammirato. Sua madre è gentile e disponibile ed è una delle persone più premurose che conosce, ma ha un modo passivo aggressivo di mettere a tacere le persone che può scuoterti fino al midollo.  
La fata gira la testa per il più breve istante, solo per lanciare un’occhiata verso il riccio e vedere la sua intera figura crollare immediatamente, e il suo sangue ribolle nelle vene ed una bolla di non sa bene cosa si sta formando improvvisamente nella bocca del suo stomaco.  
“Harry,” dice lentamente, “ha offerto la sua vita e dimostrato la sua lealtà numerose volte durante questo viaggio ed è _molto_ meritevole del tuo riconoscimento, madre.”  
I secondi passano mentre Louis e sua madre hanno un contatto visivo intenso, e il castano è determinato a battere le palpebre a malapena fino a quando lei non avrà capito il suo punto di vista. Ciò che rende tutto questo un po’ più una sfida è che dopo tutto ha ereditato tutta la sua testardaggine da sua madre, e si vede.  
“Non voglio avere una conversazione come questa di fronte ad altre persone,” dice poi Louis quando entrambi devono ancora muoversi. “Quindi ti suggerisco di fidarti della mia opinione e del mio giudizio, come hai sempre fatto fino a questo punto, e di far sentire il mio _amico_ Harry Styles il benvenuto come faresti con chiunque altro. Per favore.”  
Non è da lui fare una cosa del genere, lo sa. Di solito non sfida così ardentemente sua madre in questo modo, di solito è d’accordo con lei, di solito si fida del fatto che lei conosca questo mondo meglio di lui. È sempre stata la persona che ha ammirato di più, per tutta la vita. E sa che anche sua madre lo sa. Il che è molto probabilmente il motivo per cui c’è un chiaro lampo di sconcerto nel suo sguardo ora. Louis deve sentirsi molto forte a riguardo se è pronto ad affrontarla in questo modo.  
Altri quattro, cinque, sei secondi di silenzio, prima che sua madre finalmente annuisca, prendendo fiato e distogliendo lo sguardo.  
“Perdonami,” dice, rivolgendo a Harry un sorriso educato. “Forse sono troppo veloce nel giudicare. Non ho molta esperienza con gli abitanti degli Inferi.”  
Louis annuisce, soddisfatto di se stesso, e guarda di nuovo Harry, e lo spirito sembra così stordito, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra aperte mentre scuote la testa con piccoli movimenti rapidi. Come se non potesse credere di essere stato appena difeso.  
“Va tutto bene,” esclama. “Non mi sono offeso.”  
Riesce persino a tirare fuori un sorriso incerto, e sembra che non potrebbe mai ferire nemmeno la più piccola delle mosche.  
Con sollievo di Louis, sua madre lo ricambia gentilmente.  
“Louis,” dice poi. “Devi mostrare a questi adorabili uomini i nostri bungalow. Assicurati che tutti abbiano un posto dove dormire. E rilassati, di sicuro il viaggio è stato lungo e faticoso per te, anzi per tutti voi.”  
Louis rilascia un respiro che non si è nemmeno reso conto di trattenere, e le rivolge un muto “grazie.”  
“Certo,” dice poi ad alta voce, voltandosi con un ampio sorriso. “Andiamo, ragazzi.”  
  
~  
  
La foresta ha molti posti bellissimi, prati aperti e boschetti cupi, fiumi luminosi e cime rocciose. Ma Louis deve dire che uno dei suoi posti preferiti in assoluto sono i bungalow.  
Non è solo il fatto che sia un posto splendido- anche se lo è. Si trovano in un prato circondato dalla più alta delle betulle, e quando il sole sorge e tramonta i rami proiettano sempre le ombre più belle su tutta l’area, intrecciandosi e cadendo l’uno nell’altro come una ragnatela o un delicato labirinto che danza attraverso i cottage di caprifoglio e i cespugli di gelsomino. È colorato, vivace e poiché ha diversi tipi di fiori, molti di più di quanti se ne possano trovare in qualsiasi altra parte della foresta, ha un profumo delizioso che fa sempre sentire Louis al sicuro.  
Ma, come accennato in precedenza. Questa non è l’unica ragione per cui ama così tanto quei posti.  
Sono le creature che vivono lì. Questa è una foresta incantata, quindi naturalmente tutto è sempre vivo, ma questo posto - questo posto vive, respira, canta, balla, ride e corre. È dove vivono tutte le fate, in beata armonia, e l’atmosfera è sempre così piena di amore, musica e calore. Louis ringrazia ogni giorno gli universi per aver avuto il privilegio di crescere in un ambiente come questo.  
“Non è fantastico?” Sospira beatamente, cercando nei suoi amici la conferma dell’ovvio.  
Nessuno di loro ha il tempo di rispondere, però, perché è il momento in cui le altre fate che attualmente risiedono nei bungalow notano che Louis è lì, il che si traduce in un intero coro di grida e urla scioccate.  
“ _Louis_!” Esclama qualcuno in un tono acuto mentre attacca Louis con un abbraccio schiacciante, e Louis lo ricambia immediatamente, stringendo le braccia intorno a lei con fermezza.  
“Lottie,” quasi singhiozza nel suo collo, e non ci vuole molto prima che sia circondato da caldi e tremanti abbracci anche dal resto dei suoi fratelli e sorelle, e si sente come se il suo cuore stia per schizzare fuori dal suo petto per quanto gli sono mancati.  
“Cosa ci fai a casa?” Gli chiede sua sorella Fizzy non appena si sono allontanati solo leggermente per poter respirare.  
“Lunga storia,” ripete lui, troppo sopraffatto per entrare nell’intera trama. Ci sono cose più importanti a portata di mano in questo momento. Come essere finalmente in giro e parlare e abbracciare le sue sorelle e suo fratello.  
“Sono successe così tante cose mentre eri via,” dice Fizzy, ancora aggrappato al suo braccio sinistro. “Doris ed Ernest hanno imparato a volare! Non è fantastico?”  
“Questo _è_ incredibile,” dice luminoso e si piega a raccogliere i gemelli, supportandoli su ciascuno dei suoi fianchi. “State crescendo così in fretta!”  
I gemelli emettono gorgoglii gioiosi mentre iniziano a parlare all’unisono di ogni piccola cosa che Louis ha perso in sua assenza, e sebbene sia impossibile tenere il passo visto che parlano tra loro e ancora non padroneggiano completamente la capacità di articolazione, il castano a fare del suo meglio per capirli. Sta andando abbastanza bene, finché il suo sguardo non incrocia quello di Harry, e incontra un paio di occhi che lo guardano come se fosse fatto di stelle, e con un sorriso più morbido delle nuvole a giugno.  
Harry lo sta guardando come se non potesse davvero credere che Louis sia reale e che sia lì, e lo sta guardando come se pensasse che sia fantastico, e la fata può sentire le sue orecchie bruciare fino alla punta. Odia avere orecchie così appuntite e lunghe e sa che sono una prova inconfutabile ogni volta che arrossisce, ma allo spirito non sembra importare, quindi anche lui cerca di ignorarlo.  
Focalizza di nuovo la sua attenzione sui gemelli, combattendo le vertigini che sente nel sapere che l’attenzione di Harry è focalizzata su di lui, e sorride storto.  
“Devo andare per un po’ adesso, piccoli miei,” inizia con calma. “Ma mi _piacerebbe_ tantissimo sentir parlare di tutto questo durante la cena di stasera. Va bene?”  
I gemelli non sembrano molto entusiasti di quell’idea, e nemmeno le sue altre sorelle, mentre iniziano immediatamente ad affollarsi di nuovo intorno a lui, chiedendo con occhi preoccupati: “Non te ne vai di nuovo, vero?” e Louis ride calorosamente e scompiglia i capelli di Phoebe.  
“Ovviamente no. Devo solo mostrare a questi ragazzi i loro bungalow, va bene? E mostragli un po’ questo posto,” rivolge a tutti loro un sorriso eccitato. “Ma stasera ci uniremo a cena, io ed i ragazzi.” Fa un gesto verso i ragazzi dietro di lui. “Prometto.”  
“Oh, sì. Loro chi sono?” Lottie li guarda con occhi grandi e curiosi.  
“Sono miei amici e vengono da molto lontano.”  
“Oh,” la ragazza contempla questo per alcuni secondi e poi sorride ampiamente ai quattro ragazzi. “Spero che vi piaccia il vostro soggiorno qui!”  
Bene. È sicuramente più piacevole di quanto non sia stato con sua madre.  
Con un ultimo abbraccio a ciascuno, Louis lascia i suoi fratelli per mostrare ai ragazzi il loro dormitorio collettivo. Li conduce al bungalow più grande di tutti, l’esterno decorato con una rosa rampicante bianca, e lascia che il profumo accogliente li avvolga mentre entra per rivelare completamente l’ampio spazio. Ci sono diversi letti lì dentro, solo un paio di essi sono già presi perché è nel bel mezzo della giornata e la maggior parte delle creature della foresta sono già in piedi prima dell’alba.  
“Quindi questo bungalow,” inizia Louis, “è il bungalow aperto. Le persone vanno e vengono qui. È dove molte creature che provengono dall’altra parte della foresta e che sono qui per lavori speciali e cose del genere vengono a riposare, quindi prendete un letto ogni volta che avete voglia di usarne uno e quello sarà vostro finché non lo lasciate, okay?”  
“Fantastico,” dice Niall e si accascia su un letto. “Ho bisogno di un pisolino.”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio, ma non si lamenta. È bello che il Cupido stia bene.  
Stringe la bocca di lato e guarda indietro tra i tre ragazzi che sono ancora in piedi.  
“Quindi, voi ragazzi sistematevi pure. Vado a portare i nostri bagagli nel mio bungalow,” dice. “Molte persone sono delle ficcanaso qui dentro, non possono dirvi quante cose ho perso nel corso degli anni.”  
Si trascina gli zaini sulle spalle e si avvia per partire.  
“Vengo con te,” dice Harry velocemente. “Non sono poi così stanco.”  
Louis cerca di non mostrare alcun segno esterno di quanto il suo cuore svolazzi quando Harry sceglie di andare con lui. Come se ci fosse una sorta di motivo sottostante diverso dal fatto che il riccio semplicemente non sia stanco. Perché ovviamente non c’è. Giusto. Sarebbe stupido.  
“Sì, okay,” afferma leggermente, e così si allontanano insieme in silenzio, le mani che si sfiorano comodamente l’una contro l’altra ogni tanto. Il contatto fisico fa ancora solleticare la pelle di Louis.  
Il bungalow che Louis deve chiamare suo è piuttosto piccolo, ma colorato, e gli piace soprattutto perché è più o meno come se la natura lo avesse seguito dentro. Ci sono tonnellate di piante e fiori in tutti gli angoli e su tutti gli scaffali e sul suo vecchio comodino in legno, ed è proprio come gli piace.  
Posa le borse ai piedi del letto e ci si siede sopra, voltandosi a guardare Harry. Lo spirito sta lentamente lasciando vagare lo sguardo nello spazio, dalle ghirlande di margherite intrecciate che decorano le pareti, ai motivi scolpiti e ondulati sulla testiera del letto, al piccolo pianoforte schiacciato nell’angolo proprio di fronte alla porta.  
“È adorabile,” mormora. “Molto da te.”  
“Lo spero, visto che è la mia stanza,” ribatte lui, e Harry alza leggermente gli occhi al cielo.  
Si avvicina al pianoforte, lascia che le sue dita viaggino lentamente lungo i tasti d’avorio, sfiorandoli appena con la punta delle dita.  
“Suoni?” Chiede con un sorpreso tono di voce.  
Louis si limita ad annuire. “Qualche volta. Mi piace sentire la durezza dei tasti sotto le mie dita.”  
Anche Harry annuisce, come se questa fosse un’informazione valida e degna di nota per lui, e preme un tasto, provando.  
“Mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto imparare. Suonerai per me qualche volta?”  
Se Harry non interrompe tutto questo atto tranquillo e discernente presto, le sue mani non smetteranno mai di tremare.  
“Sì, certo,” respira la fata, perché è abbastanza sicuro di non poter negare una sola cosa a Harry quando è così. Quando mostra così sinceramente e gratuitamente interesse per Louis e la sua vita, la sua mente e il suo ragionamento.  
Il piccolo sorriso dello spirito si trasforma in un sorriso soddisfatto e si siede accanto a Louis sul letto. Apre la bocca e la chiude un paio di volte, segnalando chiaramente che vuole dire qualcosa, e il castano si limita a guardarsi le mani, aspettando pazientemente che trovi le parole giuste.  
“Non dovevi farlo,” mormora alla fine il riccio. “La cosa con tua madre? Non dovevi.”  
Louis schiocca la testa per guardarlo incredulo. Sta davvero iniziando a strappargli il cuore, il fatto che Harry senta continuamente il bisogno di scusarsi essenzialmente con lui _ogni volta_ che la fata fa o dice qualcosa a suo vantaggio. È uno schema che all’inizio apprezzava, ma con il passare del tempo è diventato strano.  
Beh. Immagina di dover incolpare se stesso per una parte di esso. Ricorda ancora dolorosamente com’erano all’inizio di tutto questo viaggio - come Louis insultava e prendeva in giro e dava costantemente filo da torcere a Harry. Se tutto questo fosse successo un paio di settimane prima, Louis non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa di carino per lo spirito.  
Non che non fosse giustificato, allora. Anche Harry non è stato esattamente carino nei suoi confronti, e sa che lui sa che è stato altrettanto cattivo se non peggio. Ne è ben consapevole, e sa che anche Harry lo è, altrimenti non sarebbe stato in grado di apportare i cambiamenti che ha fatto. Ma il fatto che lo spirito debba _ancora_ accettare che altre creature siano buone con lui, che facciano cose carine per lui, che ha costantemente bisogno di assicurargli che il castano non deve fare nulla del genere, come se avesse per qualche motivo paura che lo stia facendo contro la sua volontà, è ciò che lo infastidisce e lo preoccupa. Lo rende triste.  
Non dice niente di tutto questo, perché sente che non è una conversazione da fare nella fretta di mostrare a Harry il suo posto dove dorme.  
Quindi, invece, si assicura di apparire il più convincente e serio possibile mentre dice “ _Sì_ , dovevo.”  
Harry stringe la bocca e tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle ginocchia.  
“No, davvero. Sono abituato a non piacere alle persone. Non voglio che ti senta, tipo- obbligato a fare di tutto per rendermi le cose facili.”  
“Che cosa?” Gli occhi di Louis si restringono. “Non è ciò che ho fatto. Quando mai ti ho reso le cose più facili perché mi sentivo _obbligato a_ farlo?”  
Harry tace, quindi la fata annuisce e continua.  
“Sei buono, Harry. E fare cose carine per te non è mai un peso per me.”  
È un’affermazione semplice e onesta, ma il riccio fa una risata quasi in preda al panico come se stesse mettendo in discussione la sua intera esistenza, ma lui vorrebbe solo spiegargli quanto sia cambiato e quante sfaccettature nasconde dentro di lui e farlo sentire sempre bene.   
“ _Dio_ ,” dice, passandosi una mano frettolosa tra i capelli. “Non puoi semplicemente dire cose del genere.”  
“Cose del genere?”  
“Sì, queste _cose_. Insomma. Cose che mi fanno-”  
Harry non finisce la frase, lascia semplicemente ricadere la mano sul fianco e scuote la testa, ma le sue fossette sono prominenti, quindi deve essere un finale non detto positivo. La mente di Louis scorre tra le opzioni. Mi fanno- cosa? Mi fanno sentire importante? Mi rendono felice?  
Mi fanno innamorare te?  
A Louis non dispiacerebbe ogni singola opzione.  
“...Allora,” lo spirito ricomincia immediatamente, saltando su dal letto e dirigendosi dritto verso la porta, e questo è chiaramente lui che gli fa capire che l’argomento è abbandonato. Quella frase incompiuta probabilmente perseguiterà la coscienza di Louis per il resto della sua vita, ma okay. Sta bene. “Che ne dici di farci vedere in giro, eh? Mi sto appassionando a tutto questo simpatico concetto della foresta.”  
Un sorriso scoppia sul viso di Louis a questo.  
“Sono davvero contento, perché hai così tanto da vedere.”  
Escono felicemente dalla sua stanza e tornano al bungalow aperto, ma Louis si ferma bruscamente sulla soglia quando lo raggiungono, facendo quasi sbattere il riccio contro la sua schiena.  
Niall sta già dormendo profondamente, e Liam e Zayn sono seduti vicini a tre letti di distanza, le ginocchia che sbattono insieme mentre conversano a bassa voce. Non si sono resi conto di essere osservati, e il castano sente che forse non dovrebbe intromettersi in questo.  
Si volta cautamente a guardare Niall e quasi salta fuori dalla sua pelle quando trova gli occhi del Cupido ora spalancati e che lo fissano con un’intensità di mille soli arrabbiati. Scuote la testa in modo sottile e fa dei veloci movimenti con le mani per far capire ai due ragazzi di andare via, e se fosse in grado di parlare Louis è sicuro che direbbe qualcosa del tipo “se interrompete quei due in questo momento giuro che vi uccido.”  
Louis coglie il suggerimento con un piccolo cenno del capo, prima di girare sui tacchi e trascinare Harry con sé.  
“Ehm,” cerca di dire il riccio, ma si lascia trascinare via.  
“Sembra che dovremo aspettare per fare quel piccolo tour,” dice Louis. “Il vero amore ha bloccato un po’ quel piano. Ma immagino che dal momento che io e te siamo insieme possiamo trovare qualcosa da fare, giusto?”  
Ormai sono abbastanza lontani dai bungalow, e Louis si rende conto di non aver ancora lasciato il braccio di Harry. Lo fa immediatamente, assicurandosi di mettere un po’ di distanza tra i due. Sono in pubblico adesso, a casa, a casa di Louis, dove le creature amano davvero spettegolare, e lui non lo vuole ancora. Forse un giorno. Ma non ancora.  
“Giusto,” concorda Harry. Gli angoli della sua bocca si contraggono.   
Continuano a camminare per un po’ e la fata si limita a prodigarsi nella sensazione di essere tornato. Muovendo le dita lungo i cespugli e gli alberi lungo la strada, godendosi la sensazione di formicolio nelle sue mani e nei suoi piedi mentre finalmente si sente tutt’uno con la natura, la luce del sole e l’erba fresca. Non si è reso conto di quanto intensamente gli è mancato tutto questo fino ad ora, ma è così felice di averne avuto la possibilità.  
“Non l’avevo notato prima,” dice improvvisamente lo spirito, e Louis è così preso dalla sensazione di conforto che gli provoca il verde che la sua voce lo spaventa quasi. “Come la natura sembra diventare un po’ più viva intorno a te.”  
“Hm?”  
Il castano distoglie lo sguardo dal salice che hanno appena superato, trascinando la mano dietro per indugiare sui rami penzolanti, e lo punta su Harry che lo sta guardando con la testa inclinata e un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Sai. L’erba diventa un po’ più verde. I fiori sbocciano un po’ più velocemente.”  
Louis non può fare a meno di arrossire per la dichiarazione, una palese ammissione del fatto che il riccio lo guarda attentamente, che lo osserva sul serio.  
“Sono una fata della natura, Harry. È il mio lavoro.”  
“Sì, lo so, ma,” lo spirito si interrompe per pensare per un momento. “Ma è comunque molto carino. Ti si addice tutto questo.”  
“Mi si addice?” Louis deglutisce e cerca di sembrare disinvolto come sembra Harry, anche se il suo cuore batte e pulsa nelle sue orecchie.  
Il riccio mormora in conferma.  
“Sei sempre tu, non è vero? Che rendi tutto più luminoso.”  
Lo dice così facilmente, come se fosse la verità più umile, e le corde del cuore di Louis oscillano dappertutto. Non riesce a capire quando e come Harry sia passato da fare complimenti come “hai delle belle orecchie” a complimenti casuali come “rendi tutto più luminoso,” ma è successo in qualche modo e Louis vuole piangere, sdraiarsi, correre e baciare Harry per giorni e notti.  
Riesce anche a far colorare le sue guance di un rosso vivo, più rosso di tutte le rose che li circondano, il che non è altrettanto sorprendente. Il castano è a corto di parole.  
“Non puoi semplicemente dire cose del genere,” si accontenta di dire, facendo eco alle parole di Harry di prima.  
Gli occhi dello spirito tornano a brillare.  
_Cose che mi rendono felice. Cose che mi fanno innamorare di te._  



	24. Capitolo ventidue - La Foresta

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo ventidue - La Foresta.**  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


Dal momento che Liam e Zayn passano tutto il tempo appiccicati, Louis e Harry sono ancora una volta lasciati l’uno in compagnia dell’altro per far passare il tempo.  
Non che Harry si lamenti affatto, a questo punto. Se deve essere abbastanza onesto, pensa che probabilmente potrebbe trascorrere interminabili giorni e notti alla presenza di Louis. Soprattutto qui, nella Foresta, dove piccoli mazzi di margherite seguono i suoi passi e il suo sorriso risplende più luminoso e vivace che mai.  
Qualcosa che fa venire voglia a Harry di baciarlo e toccarlo e forse rovinarlo un po’ più del solito, sbatterlo contro un albero e farlo gemere nella sua bocca e fargli supplicare un contatto.  
Ma Harry sta divagando.  
Louis ha ricominciato a camminare di nuovo, sembra terribilmente determinato e sicuro su dove stanno andando, e il riccio lo ha semplicemente seguito attraverso gli alberi verdi e il sole, facendo solo un tentativo incerto per scoprire dove Louis li sta conducendo.  
“Ti dispiacerebbe dirmi dove stiamo andando?” Ha chiesto leggermente, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Beh, caro Harold, non rovinerebbe l’intera sorpresa se te lo dicessi?”  
“Non sapevo che fosse una sorpresa.”  
“Adesso lo sai.”  
Quindi è così che ora si trovano di fronte a un’enorme, rumorosa e cristallina cascata.   
Harry ha visto molte cose nel corso della sua esistenza, vedute dalle cime delle montagne e giungle profonde, ma non ha mai visto una cascata così da vicino fino ad ora, e scopre che gli piace molto la sensazione di sentirsi piccolo e insignificante di fronte ad essa. Guarda Louis e, in quel momento, sono entrambi piccoli, i loro problemi sono piccoli e le ragioni per cui Harry non dovrebbe permettere a se stesso di sentire esattamente quello che prova per Louis sono molto piccole.  
La fata ha un largo sorriso luminoso sul viso mentre guarda Harry per vedere la sua reazione. La pelle color miele delle sue guance diventa sempre più rosa quando si rende conto che il riccio lo sta già guardando, e il castano distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo, presumibilmente per nascondere il turbamento.  
“Ascolta, Haz, so di essere bello ma hai l’oasi più bella di tutti i mondi davanti a te in questo momento. Dovresti prestare attenzione a lei.”  
Harry dovrebbe, sì. Ma vuole anche continuare ad osservare il battito delle palpebre di Louis e il movimento delle sue ciglia ancora per un po’.  
Dio. Immagina se sua madre lo vedesse adesso.  
Ma più tempo passa, più l’importanza di quel pensiero diminuisce violentemente in lui. Ormai sembra solo un mantra senza scopo che ha bisogno di rimbalzare nella sua testa, ma in realtà non ha più importanza. Perché come può importare quello che pensa sua madre, davvero, quando Louis è proprio accanto a lui e sembra avere l’estate tra le mani?  
(Harry non sa bene quando la sua infatuazione per Louis lo ha trasformato anche in un poeta, ma pensa che le cose vadano di pari passo.)  
“È bellissimo,” conferma con un sorriso storto, e Louis annuisce con entusiasmo.  
“Vengo qui tutto il tempo quando sono in visita a casa,” dice. “È rilassante, non è vero? Anche quando è pieno di gente ha una sorta di atmosfera armonica.”  
Harry alza le sopracciglia, ma è d’accordo. Il posto è praticamente vuoto per il momento, salvo per poche altre fate che giocano nell’acqua dall’altra parte del lago, e il suono dell’acqua ha sempre avuto un effetto calmante su di lui.  
“Allora qual è esattamente il tuo piano?” Lui chiede. “Perché, non fraintendetemi, mi piacerebbe restare qui, ma-”  
Louis sbuffa.  
“Non essere sciocco.”  
E poi si allontana per dirigersi verso il muro di acqua impetuosa, il sole che si riflette sulle sue ali e proietta piccoli granelli di luce intorno al prato mentre esse si muovono in pesanti svolazzi, sollevandolo sempre più in alto fino a raggiungere la cima della cascata. Si gira per sedersi su una roccia sporgente, dondolando le gambe e appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano mentre guarda Harry in attesa.  
“Dai su!” Grida, la lingua che sporge all’angolo della bocca in un modo molto audace, e il riccio sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte. I suoi denti affondano nel labbro inferiore.  
Quindi, ecco il punto. Harry non ama particolarmente le altezze.  
Non è che abbia _paura_ o altro. Trascorre la maggior parte del suo tempo di lavoro sorvolando città e oceani, per l’amor degli dei. È solo che, beh. È una situazione completamente diversa perché non deve preoccuparsi di una singola cosa in quella forma. Si sente invincibile quando si trasforma in aria.  
Non che non sia invincibile nella sua forma fisica. Non che non possa trasformarsi nella sua forma spirituale ogni volta che vuole.  
Cazzo, è irrazionale. Lo sa che lo è. Non ci sono scuse reali e valide sul motivo per cui le altezze dovrebbero metterlo a disagio nella sua forma fisica. È la cosa più irrazionale in tutti i mondi, e Harry detesta come ciò riesca sempre a renderlo stordito e paranoico. Odia in particolare il modo in cui il suo stomaco si contorce mentre guarda i probabilmente sei metri di altezza dove Louis è appollaiato senza sforzo in questo momento. La roccia sembra inaffidabile e Harry non ha intenzione di fidarsi.  
“Qual è il tuo motivo?” Risponde sospettoso, e la fata alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Vieni qui, codardo.”  
E beh. Nessuno definisce Harry Styles un _codardo_. Non è un fottuto codardo. Mostrerà a Louis chi è il codardo, glielo mostrerà-  
Quindi con uno sbuffo, Harry si dissolve per riapparire proprio al fianco di Louis sulla roccia solo un secondo dopo.  
“Non sono un fottuto codardo,” dice risolutamente, facendo urlare e saltare leggermente Louis, che perde l’equilibrio per un momento. Si aggrappa al braccio dello spirito per non cadere e procede a lanciargli un’occhiataccia.  
“Oh mio _Dio_ , Harold, avvisa un ragazzo prima di apparire dal nulla.”  
Una risatina sommessamente imbarazzante esce dalla bocca del riccio - non è davvero colpa sua se Louis ha questo effetto su di lui - e rivolge alla fata un sorriso innocente mentre il castano lascia lentamente il suo braccio, la mano che scivola giù per posarsi sulla roccia proprio accanto a quella di Harry.  
Sarebbe molto facile far scivolare la sua mano su quella di Louis proprio ora, osserva Harry. Ma guarda tra i loro corpi e guarda le fate che ridono e nuotano sotto di loro, e non lo fa.  
Quindi è ancora troppo spaventato per agire completamente e mettere in atto i suoi sentimenti. Non osa ancora iniziare un contatto quando non sono soli o eccitati, e Louis ancora non gli ha fatto capire al cento per cento cosa prova davvero, nonostante il discorso di incoraggiamento di Zayn gli abbia dato un po’ più di sicurezza e chiarezza.  
Spera di ottenere forse l’ultimo pezzo di cui ha bisogno ora. Spera che forse il giovane gli darà l’ultima conferma di cui ha bisogno per fare quel passo. Perché onestamente, sebbene adori ogni tenero momento trascorso con Louis, questo strano passaggio in punta di piedi tra l’essere una coppia e l’essere - qualunque cosa siano - lo sta stancando.  
Poi si rende conto che si sta perdendo nei suoi pensieri - di nuovo - e cerca di tornare al presente.  
“Cerco ancora di capire il motivo per cui sei salito fin qui,” dice, facendo sì che la fata si rivolga a lui con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
“Oh, quello,” scrolla le spalle. “Salteremo da qui,” e Harry quasi si strozza con la sua stessa saliva.  
Non ha paura. _No_ che non ne ha- non sono nemmeno _così_ in alto, sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio, in realtà, e sa che non c'è modo di farsi del male. È uno spirito del dolore, per l’amor di Dio. Questo è un gioco da ragazzi per lui.  
Questo però non lo rende incapace di mettere seriamente in dubbio il piano di Louis. E non gli impedisce di sudare all’idea di gettarsi da un dirupo quando è ancora in un corpo pienamente in grado di ricevere dolore.  
“Uhm. Perché?”  
Lo spirito spera che Louis non si accorga del modo in cui la sua voce è un po’ tesa e senza fiato, ma il ragazzo più piccolo volta immediatamente la testa per guardarlo con un cipiglio confuso.  
Harry fa del suo meglio per sembrare indifferente e disinvolto mentre i suoi occhi guizzano tra il viso di Louis e la tranquilla superficie sottostante, ma evidentemente non funziona. Non ci vogliono nemmeno tre secondi interi prima che la confusione della fata si dissolva in una divertita incredulità, e deve trattenere un sorriso.  
“Hai... hai davvero _paura_?” Chiede, le sopracciglia sollevate così in alto che quasi toccano l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
“Non ho paura,” ribatte Harry, un po’ troppo velocemente e un po’ troppo aggressivo. “Sei tu quello fottutamente spaventato. Sta’ zitto.”  
Ma Louis è Louis, ed è stato letteralmente mandato dalle fosse più profonde dei suoi peggiori incubi per rendere la sua vita infelice, quindi la fata fischietta e stringe la bocca, come se questa fosse la migliore notizia che abbia mai sentito.  
“Hai paura delle altezze. Porca troia.”  
“Louis.”  
“Probabilmente passi più tempo in aria di me e hai _paura delle altezze_.”  
“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca!”  
Harry dà a Louis una spinta e poi incrocia le braccia al petto, scontroso, ben consapevole del fatto che si sta comportando come un bambino. Ma lo è anche Louis, quindi, sono pari. Nessuno può biasimarlo.  
“Come è possibile?”  
Harry respira profondamente e manda una cinquantina di preghiere diverse a divinità diverse per dargli la forza in questo momento per rimanere calmo e non gettare Louis giù da questo dannato dirupo.  
“È possibile,” afferma, “perché non ho paura delle altezze, Louis.”  
Si rifiuta di incontrare lo sguardo blu che può sentire così intensamente su di lui, fissando dritto davanti a sé (e non verso il basso, buon dio). Louis è tranquillo ora, però, rimane in silenzio per un po’, e quando risponde di nuovo non sembra divertito.  
“Sai che ti è permesso avere paura di alcune cose,” dice lentamente. “Giusto?”  
“Certo,” sbuffa il riccio. “Semplicemente non ho paura delle altezze. È solo che... mi sento un po’ disagio di fronte ad esse quando sono nella mia forma fisica.”  
“…Va bene.” Louis annuisce, ma Harry può sentire dal suo tono che non ci crede molto, che sta solo decidendo di prendere la strada più facile. In qualche modo questo, per lui, è anche peggio.  
“Non trattarmi con condiscendenza,” ringhia.  
“Non lo sto facendo,” c’è di nuovo un accenno di sorriso crescente nella voce di Louis. “La trovo una cosa carina.”  
Harry lo odia. Odia Louis e tutta la sua faccia carina e compiaciuta, e qualsiasi cosa abbia mai detto o pensato che contraddica quell’affermazione è stata un’illusione febbrile.  
“Non è _carina._ ”  
“È tenera.”  
“Stai cercando di convincermi, vero?”  
Louis è più luminoso del sole, e poi si alza, attento a non scivolare.  
Non che gli importerebbe, pensa il riccio aspro. Ha le ali che possono salvarlo. Lui, d’altra parte, sarebbe caduto e probabilmente sarebbe anche morto.  
(Molto probabilmente si trasformerebbe in aria prima di toccare la superficie. La sua paura è ancora irrazionale.)  
“Andiamo,” dice Louis, allungando una mano. “Facciamolo.”  
Harry fissa la mano di Louis come se volesse soffocarlo.  
“No,” protesta con fermezza. “Non lo faremo.”  
“ _Sì_ , lo faremo,” La voce di Louis è altrettanto determinata, e Harry maledice mentalmente la personalità sempre troppo testarda del giovane.  
Questa volta, però, non cederà. Si sente esposto, il suo orgoglio è gravemente ferito, Louis ha riso di lui, è seduto su una roccia molto inaffidabile a sei metri da terra, e questo non è il tipo di momento in cui cedere alle idee ridicole di Louis. Non lo è, e si sta assicurando di trasmetterlo con tutte le sue forze mentre incontra con aria di sfida lo sguardo azzurro cielo del castano.  
Sorprendentemente, Louis è quello che sospira e si arrende, e lo spirito sente una fitta di vittoria attraversarlo. Non pensava davvero che fosse possibile, ma è successo. Ha vinto.  
La fata apre la bocca per parlare e Harry non vede l’ora di sentirgli ammettere la sconfitta. Gli darà sollievo alle orecchie per mesi e mesi a venire.  
“Ragni,” è quello che dice Louis, e l’espressione del riccio cade immediatamente.  
“Uhm.” Sbatte le palpebre, perplesso. “Va bene?”  
“Ho paura di loro,” chiarisce Louis. “Davvero, davvero non mi piacciono i ragni. Hanno quelle gambe pelose e troppi occhi perché la mia salute mentale possa gestirli. Per anni ho odiato lavorare di notte perché i ragni _prosperano_ in questa foresta durante la notte e se ne emergesse uno non sarei in grado di vederlo.”  
Louis sembra completamente sincero e la fronte di Harry si aggrotta.   
“Sei una fata della natura,” afferma.  
“Sì, Harry, bella osservazione. Sono una fata della natura che ha paura dei ragni.”  
Il riccio non può fare a meno di aprirsi in un piccolo sorriso.  
“Ma sono così _piccoli_.”  
“Non dirlo. Loro sanno che è così. Sanno che sottovaluterai la loro letalità a causa delle loro dimensioni e poi ti uccideranno.”  
Harry ridacchia divertito, l’amarezza nel suo petto svanisce lentamente.  
“È una specie di metafora?”  
“In realtà, sì, Harold. So come pensano i piccoli esseri. E un giorno verranno per me.”  
Un’altra risata sgorga dallo spirito, contro la sua volontà ma comunque molto genuina, e ignora il lampo di ciò che giura essere orgoglio negli occhi di Louis per la reazione.  
“Sì, okay, è piuttosto ironico,” osserva, e Louis annuisce.  
“Sì. Un po’ come uno spirito che ha paura delle altezze, no?”  
E il riccio alza gli occhi al cielo ma capisce il punto della fata, e sente le viscere infiammarsi perché invece di renderlo ancora più scontroso e mortificato, Louis ha deciso di dirgli qualcosa di altrettanto imbarazzante su se stesso, trasformando la presa in giro in comprensione in un rapido momento. È un modo curioso di farlo sentire meglio, ma è anche il più efficiente ed esattamente ciò di cui ha bisogno, e sì. Harry non odia davvero Louis.  
“Comunque,” dice alla fine, alzandosi lentamente accanto a Louis. “Facciamola finita e buttiamoci.”  
Il sorriso luminoso sul viso del castano gli increspa gli occhi e arriccia il suo naso, e Harry pensa che probabilmente valga la pena di saltare verso la morte per quell’immagine.  
“È _divertente_ , Harry,” proclama la fata, stringendo saldamente la sua mano. “I miei amici e io lo facciamo sempre.”  
“Giusto,” Harry non gli crede pienamente, ma immagina che non si possa tornare indietro, comunque.  
Finirà in pochi secondi, si dice. Cadrà e atterrerà, e sarà tutto finito. Deve stare tranquillo.  
“Pronto?” Louis stringe la mano di Harry e lo guarda in cerca di conferma.  
No, non proprio.  
“Sì,” dice il riccio con un sospiro malinconico. “Addio mondo crudele.”  
Louis sbuffa.  
“Penso che ti sto contagiando. Ti sto troppo appiccicato.”  
“Purtroppo no, è passato un po’ di tempo in realtà, ma se ti offri-”  
“Vaffanculo. Conterò fino a tre adesso.”  
“Fai pure.”  
“E poi salteremo.”  
“Okay.”  
“Uno…”  
Harry non può fare a meno di stringere la presa sulla mano di Louis e può vedere quest’ultimo sorridere con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Due…”  
Il riccio prende un ultimo respiro e si concentra sul non guardare in basso.  
“Tre!”  
Tre, e si lanciano dalla roccia, i loro corpi fendono l’aria serena. Il blu e il verde dell’acqua e degli alberi sibilano oltre la vista dello spirito, prima che venga sbattuto nel lago e l’acqua fredda avvolga tutti i suoi sensi.  
Perde la presa sulla mano di Louis quando colpiscono la superficie, e si affretta a riprendersi, senza fiato, con l’adrenalina che gli scorre ancora nelle vene.  
I suoi vestiti si attaccano in modo fastidioso alla sua pelle e l’acqua è un po’ troppo fredda per essere considerata piacevole, ma è stranamente rinfrescante e l’autunno rende i colori intorno a lui un po’ più vibranti e deve sorridere tra sé.  
La testa di Louis emerge dall’acqua solo un attimo dopo, e sta già ridendo e urlando e battendo le mani.  
“Non è _fantastico_?” Esclama, stendendosi sulla superficie dell’acqua in modo da fluttuare con la faccia che scruta il cielo azzurro sopra di lui. “Lo faremo di nuovo tra un po’.”  
Harry non riesce a staccare gli occhi da lui. Louis gli ha già parlato di tutti questi luoghi e di quanto li ami, ha raffigurato tutto in modo così vibrante e meraviglioso che il riccio si sentiva come se fosse lì ogni volta che succedeva, ma non è niente in confronto al vedere il giovane qui fisicamente, in azione, nel suo vero elemento.  
Stanno lentamente iniziando a spostarsi verso la riva, dove il lago è molto meno profondo. L’acqua arriva proprio sotto la spalla di Harry mentre Louis deve combattere con tutto ciò che ha per mantenere la sua faccia sopra l’acqua e toccare il suolo con le dita dei piedi allo stesso tempo. Il riccio ci ride su, e Louis schizza ripetutamente l’acqua sul suo viso, il che li porta ad una furiosa lotta con l’acqua. Si stanno progressivamente avvicinando l’uno all’altro mentre procedono, le loro risate contrastanti riempiono il prato, e quando Harry è così vicino che può vedere le goccioline d’acqua sulle labbra di Louis brillare, prende la sua decisione molto rapidamente.  
Qualcosa semplicemente scatta dentro di lui in quel momento, con Louis così vicino; sembra che niente al mondo lo abbia mai ferito e in particolare, la fata lo sta guardando come se non avesse mai fatto del male a nessuno. Harry non sa se le altre fate siano ancora in giro, ma si ritrova a non curarsi minimamente della cosa.  
Così posa i piedi sul terreno inzuppato e avvolge una mano intorno alla vita di Louis, e avvicina il ragazzo per un bacio. Le labbra di Louis sono bagnate e fredde e morbide dall’acqua, così come la sua pelle, ma la sua bocca e il suo respiro tremante quando le loro bocche si scontrano riscaldano lo spirito fino alle parti più profonde della sua anima.  
Ci vuole un secondo prima che Louis ricambi il bacio, il suo petto completamente immobile contro quello di Harry. È abbastanza per farlo quasi pentire e iniziare a tirarsi indietro, ma subito dopo Louis avvolge le braccia al collo di Harry con un sorriso che si allarga sul suo viso, e si spinge in alto in modo da poter avvolgere le gambe intorno alla sua vita, e il riccio mormora in apprezzamento.  
Harry ha baciato molte persone nella sua vita. Probabilmente ne ha baciate davvero troppe. Ha dormito con umani, spiriti e creature di ogni tipo, non è affatto estraneo al contatto fisico.  
Ma pensa che con Louis potrebbe anche esserlo. È così straordinariamente diverso, tenere Louis vicino e sentire il suo respiro diventare irregolare e sentire le sue dita volteggiare i suoi riccioli. Harry ha baciato e fatto sesso abbastanza volte da sapere che non lo trova più molto eccitante, che è sempre stato più un modo per passare il tempo e per placare momentaneamente il suo bisogno di contatto, ma con Louis... non è proprio così. Con Louis sente tutto, sente e sente e sente e non finisce mai. Anzi, la sensazione sembra aumentare di volta in volta. Vuole toccarlo tutto il tempo, vuole continuare a baciarlo finché la sua mascella non fa male e il suo petto si muove in modo irregolare, e non è solo un’attività semplice e banale per lui.  
C’è un sapore diverso sulle labbra di Louis che supera quello delle altre creature. Le labbra di Louis hanno il sapore di possibilità e comprensione, e fino ad ora Harry ha avuto solo il sapore della sfortuna sulla lingua.  
Quindi è bello.  
  
~  
  
Harry decide di fare del suo meglio la sera, a quella cena.  
Dopo aver passato l’intera mattinata e pomeriggio con Louis, è sicuro al cento per cento di voler tenere quel ragazzo accanto a sé il più a lungo possibile, e un modo molto ovvio per far sì che questo accada è quello di stare dalla parte della famiglia e degli amici di Louis. È estremamente importante per lui fare una buona impressione su tutte queste persone, e non si fermerà finché non avrà fatto capitombolare ai suoi piedi ogni singola creatura a questo tavolo.  
Sa come usare il suo fascino. Lo ha sempre fatto. Amava manipolare le persone con esso - ingannare gli umani creduloni facendo in modo che si fidassero di lui e che si sentissero al sicuro con lui. Sa come fare in modo che altre creature facciano quello che vuole, e sa come fare in modo che quella lealtà gli si rivolti contro e le spezzi come un ramoscello. Il suo intero essere è uno strumento e ha perfezionato le sue funzioni fino all’eccellenza.  
Ovviamente non lo farà adesso, però. Non solo perché questa volta sta cercando di fare una buona impressione senza trucchi, perché vuole fare questo per Louis, ma anche perché ha scoperto che giocare in questo modo con le persone non… fa più per lui.  
Prima gli dava un malvagio senso di conforto, probabilmente causato dalla sensazione dell’effetto placebo, dal momento che il suo stesso dolore veniva sollevato dalle sue spalle e messo su quelle di qualcun altro.  
Quel tipo di soddisfazione ha funzionato sempre e solo per un istante, però; il vuoto ritorna dentro di lui non appena riesce a rimanere un minuto da solo con se stesso. Ecco perché Harry è sempre stato sinceramente e irrevocabilmente infelice, in fin dei conti.  
Questo fino a quando Louis non sembra piangere mentre Jesy racconta loro delle sue condizioni, e Harry sente una piccola fitta di qualcosa di inquieto e sbagliato alla vista della tristezza di un’altra creatura.   
Questo fino a quando Taylor non getta le braccia attorno al suo collo e lo ringrazia come se fosse la cosa migliore del suo mondo, e Harry pensa per la prima volta che... _questo_. Questo calore illuminante nel suo petto proprio lì e ora, è quello che ha cercato disperatamente per tutta la sua vita.  
Questo finché non vede Zayn con l’adorazione negli occhi mentre lui e Liam si innamorano lentamente l’uno dell’altro, e il riccio pensa che nonostante la sua vita sia stata orribile fino ad ora, adesso è felice, e che forse è possibile provare la stessa cosa.  
Sa che pagherà per questo. Sa che sua madre lo scoprirà e lo punirà. Sa che potrebbe essere ripudiato, imprigionato o ucciso. Ma si sente comunque felice, felice come non lo è mai stato.  
“Harry,” dice un elfo accanto a lui non appena sono tutti seduti al gigantesco tavolo da pranzo, pieno fino all’orlo di ogni tipo di cibo e vino delizioso. Lo guardano tutti dall’alto in basso come per decidere cosa fare di lui. “Come conosci il nostro Louis?”  
Louis, che è seduto di fronte a lui, alza lo sguardo alla menzione del suo nome. È accanto a sua madre- Johanna, ha appreso Harry- e stanno chiacchierando, ridendo e sorridendo impazientemente mentre spiluccano il cibo nei loro piatti. È così ovvio che sono molto uniti, che sono l’uno il mondo dell’altro, l’amore che brilla positivamente nei loro occhi.  
(Una volta, quando Harry era ancora molto giovane, disse a sua madre che l’amava.  
Era una specie di prova- era andato con Eris all’Olimpo a una festa perché era bello e carismatico ed a Eris piace mettersi in mostra. E quando salì lassù, sentì Eleanor conversare tranquillamente con sua madre, Urania. Harry sapeva che lei era la musa dell’astronomia, e questo gli piaceva molto. Aveva sempre desiderato vedere le stelle di cui le anime perdute parlavano nel sonno.  
Mentre la conversazione tra madre e figlia si svolgeva, Eleanor improvvisamente gettò le braccia attorno al collo della madre ed esclamò un sincero “Ti amo, madre!” e gli occhi di Urania brillarono di luce e ammirazione, stringendo la figlia forte a sé.  
Anche lui voleva farlo. Pensava chissà, forse era per questo che non aveva mai ricevuto abbracci, perché non aveva mai detto a sua madre che l’amava. Pensava che, anche se non aveva mai sentito nessuno degli abitanti del Tartaro usare la parola con la A in vita sua, magari potesse valere la pena provare.  
Così, quando tornarono nel Tartaro dopo la festa, subito prima di andare a letto, si fermò sulla soglia e disse alla madre: “Ti amo,” le dita dei piedi puntate verso l’interno e un pollice tra i denti.  
Sua madre lo aveva appena guardato, una specie di brina tagliente nei suoi occhi scuri, e poi l’aveva mandato a letto senza dire una parola.  
Tre giorni dopo, durante la cerimonia delle ali, Harry fu il primo a cui vennero strappate le ali. Eris disse alle anime perdute di dedicare il doppio del tempo con lui che con gli altri.)  
“Beh,” inizia il riccio, rivolgendo a Louis un piccolo sorriso. Il giovane vuole disperatamente sorridere, può dirlo, perché deve abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue ginocchia per riprendere il controllo del suo viso. “Le nostre strade si sono incrociate all’Università Dei Tre un paio di volte.”  
Harry non riesce a individuare esattamente quando il loro primo incontro è diventato divertente per la coppia, divertente per lui. Perché all’epoca aveva sicuramente trovato le cose molto meno divertenti. Non che si lamenti, adesso.  
L’elfo annuisce con fervore, gli occhi fissi su di lui.  
“Anch’io sono andato all’università! Gli amici che incontri lì sono inestimabili,” lo informa poi gentilmente, rivolgendosi a Liam, Zayn e Niall. “Siete anche voi compagni di scuola?”  
“Ehm,” Niall si gratta il collo. “No, in realtà. Io vengo dal Pantheon, Liam da Grimm e- beh, anche Zayn da Grimm, immagino.”  
“Immagini?”  
“Abbiamo scoperto di recente che proviene da lì.”  
Il chiarimento di Niall sembra interessare tutte le creature al tavolo e c’è un luccichio acuto nei loro occhi, e fissano il viso di Zayn in modo extra duro. Harry non ci pensa molto - sicuramente stanno solo ammirando la sua incredibile bellezza fisica. Anche a lui è capitato, diversi anni fa. Quando è stato accoppiato a Zayn ed è diventato lo spirito del suo dolore e del vuoto che sembrava seguirlo ovunque andasse, Harry ricorda di aver pensato che fosse un peccato. Peccato che un viso così bello abbia pensieri così cupi.  
Ovviamente allora non lo intendeva sinceramente - o forse sì, nel profondo, ma era così soppresso e così accecato dal suo lavoro che non riesce bene a ricordare. C’era stata malizia nel modo in cui ci pensava allora. Oh, come appariva divino il dolore in un paio di occhi così profondi. Che bell’aspetto gli dava il tormento che provava.  
“Hai stretto amicizia con delle belle persone, Louis, devo dirtelo,” si complimenta l’elfo, continuando a guardare soprattutto Zayn. Harry vede Liam accigliarsi e guarda il suo piatto, sorridendo leggermente.  
A volte vorrebbe poter trasferire un po’ della sua fiducia su Liam. Il lupo mannaro è senza dubbio una delle persone più di buon cuore che abbia incontrato e sicuramente merita di affrontare il mondo con orgoglio molto più di lui. Forse questo avrebbe finalmente dato la spinta giusta a Liam e avrebbe scopato Zayn una volta per tutte. Non si sa mai.  
Johanna concorda con un cenno del capo, seguendo lo sguardo dell’elfo su Zayn.  
“Non ti sembra familiare?” Riflette, increspando la bocca di lato pensierosa.  
“Sì,” annuisce l’elfo. “Ha qualcosa in quelle caratteristiche pulite…”  
“Non è la copia sputata della regina Patricia?”  
“ _Esatto!_ ” Esclama l’elfo con gli occhi spalancati. “Oh mio Dio, le assomiglia _un sacco_!”  
Queste parole non gli dicono nulla, ma può vedere come gli occhi di Louis si spalancano e come si sporge in avanti per osservare meglio Zayn.  
Harry, ovviamente, non sa che aspetto abbia questa regina Patricia, quindi non saprebbe quanta verità ci sia in quell’affermazione. Ma a giudicare dalla reazione di Louis, dalla sua mascella spalancata e gli occhi enormi che fissano Zayn, capisce che in realtà ce ne deve essere molta.  
“Oddio, è vero,” Louis sospira meravigliato, inclinando la testa mentre guarda il ragazzo moro ancora più attentamente.  
Zayn sembra un cervo catturato dai fari per quanto sembra agitato. Guarda Louis, l’elfo e Johanna e poi di nuovo Louis.  
“Chi è,” deglutisce, “chi è la regina Patricia?”  
Sì, anche Harry è curioso. Chi è la regina Patricia e perché è così importante?  
“La regina Patricia ha le mani d’oro,” spiega Louis tranquillamente. “Lei è. È lei che ha sconfitto Tremotino.”  
E Harry è abbastanza sicuro che Zayn non stia respirando. Rigido sulla sedia, fissa semplicemente Louis con aria vuota come se le parole della fata fossero impossibili da elaborare.  
“Oh,” dice. È troppo acuto per essere casuale e si schiarisce la gola. “Uhm. Uh. Giusto. Io sto- va bene.”  
Harry non ha molta familiarità con i dettagli esatti delle fiabe di Grimm, ma sa come mettere insieme due più due. Zayn che si è scoperto far parte di Grimm, Zayn che assomiglia a Patricia, Patricia che ha le mani d’oro...  
Ovviamente la teoria non è scolpita nella pietra, ma non è così stupido supporre che la regina Patricia sia la madre di Zayn. Il che significa che se è vero...  
Se è vero, Zayn ha appena trovato la sua famiglia.  
Harry viene improvvisamente sopraffatto da un’enorme ondata di sollievo e gioia indescrivibile. Perché questo... questo potrebbe garantire un lieto fine per Zayn. Zayn, che ha vissuto tutta la sua vita pensando di essere solo. Zayn, che è stato sbattuto da una casa adottiva all’altra. Zayn, che ha avuto sempre paura di attaccarsi a qualcuno perché era sicuro che tutti lo avrebbero lasciato, prima o poi.  
Zayn. Che ha sofferto per tutta la vita e che ora potrebbe finalmente trovare la felicità.  
Le parole che Louis gli ha detto quel giorno sulla spiaggia gli risuonano nelle orecchie, _potrebbe aiutare vederlo avere un lieto fine nonostante tutto._ Harry ricorda l’amaro sentimento di scetticismo perché questa è la Terra e nessun lieto fine è reale, ma ha voluto comunque crederci perché è _Louis_ , e quindi ha provato, e ha provato, e ha provato, e ha fatto amicizia con Zayn.  
E ciò rende questa consapevolezza molto più dolce perché ora può essere altruisticamente felice per Zayn. Una sensazione molto fuori luogo e poco familiare per lui, ma per niente sgradito. È il tipo di felicità più pura che abbia mai provato, e sente il suo viso sfociare in un sorriso luminoso mentre osserva l’espressione scioccata di Zayn accanto a lui.  
  
~  
  
La cena continua, Harry si assicura di impegnarsi in ogni conversazione e di ridere quando deve, e sente un’ondata di soddisfazione quando alla fine anche gli occhi di Johanna brillano di gioia quando lei lo guarda. Anche Louis sembra deliziato oltre ogni limite del fatto che lo spirito sia una piacevole compagnia per tutti, e Harry pensa che potrebbe essere la sua parte preferita.  
Con il passare della notte, i cinque ragazzi, insieme ad altri elfi e fate, si staccano dal tavolo per sedersi sull’erba soffice. Alcuni degli altri amici di Louis stanno iniziando a parlare di danza e musica, ma Harry è molto contento e non vorrebbe essere in nessun altro posto. Vale a dire, sdraiato sulla schiena con la testa appoggiata comodamente sulle ginocchia di Louis.  
La fata ha capito subito che a Harry piace che le persone giochino con i suoi capelli. È sempre stata una sua debolezza, davvero, e il riccio si scioglie completamente al tocco ogni volta. Anche questa è stata un’idea di Louis, dato che è scomparso per un minuto ed è tornato con le mani piene di margherite, chiedendo allo spirito se andasse bene per lui che le incastrasse tra i suoi capelli.  
(“Si abbinerebbero molto bene con il tuo viso angelico, Harold, non sono io a stabilire le regole.”  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che il mio viso angelico sembra molto angelico anche senza fiori, però?”  
“No. No, non credo che sia così, in realtà.)  
E quindi, eccoli qui ora. Harry immagina che questo dovrebbe essere... beh, non dovrebbe essere da lui, in un certo senso. Stare con la testa in grembo a una graziosa fata, con la mentre leggermente annebbiata dal vino rosso, e lasciare che mani delicate annidino fiori nei suoi riccioli. È affettuoso, dolce e molto innocente, tutte cose che Harry Styles non ha mai provato prima d’ora.  
Ma è meglio di qualsiasi cosa abbia mai provato. Il suo corpo è rilassato e il suo petto è leggero e ha la sensazione che il sole splenda dalla punta delle dita di Louis e nella sua mente, rendendo tutto vivido e bello.  
Quindi, davvero, fanculo a _quell’_ Harry Styles.  
Proprio accanto a loro, le fate e gli amici elfi di Louis si stanno alzando per ballare, essendo andati a prendere flauti, violini e ukulele, e battono le mani al ritmo, una melodia spensierata che riempie lentamente l’aria.  
Louis mormora in apprezzamento quando la sente, riconoscendo chiaramente la canzone, e inizia a cantare tranquillamente. La sua voce è dolce e acuta e meravigliosa come la più delicata coperta di velluto. Non una singola nota è fuori posto e gli occhi di Harry, che sono stati chiusi per un bel po’, si aprono immediatamente per guardare la fata con meraviglia.  
“Non sapevo sapessi cantare,” dice piano, perché anche se vuole far sapere a Louis che il suo canto potrebbe essere il suo nuovo suono preferito, non vuole nemmeno che Louis smetta di cantare.  
Lo fa, però, ovviamente lo fa, perché anche se Harry ha iniziato lentamente a imparare a rivolgere complimenti in un modo un po’ indifferente, Louis non sa come riceverli con la stessa facilità. Le sue orecchie diventano rosse e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore mentre cerca di sembrare impassibile, ma il riccio ormai sa come reagisce ai complimenti.  
“Beh,” dice la fata, altrettanto leggermente. “Non sono bravo come le fate della musica o altro. Dovresti sentirle, le loro armonie sono come-”  
“Sono sicuro che sono adorabili,” lo interrompe Harry, sorridendo piano. “Ma sono abbastanza sicuro che preferirei comunque il tuo canto.”  
La tinta rosa sulle guance di Louis crea dipendenza e Harry non vuole mai smettere di esserne la ragione.  
Cadono di nuovo in un confortevole silenzio mentre Louis finisce di decorare i suoi capelli sotto un mormorio sommesso, fingendo di non notare gli occhi del riccio su di lui per tutto il tempo.  
Quando ha finito, continua a non staccare le mani dai riccioli di Harry, continuando ad intrecciare le ciocche tra le sue dita delicate e strofinando leggermente i polpastrelli sul cuoio capelluto, e Harry è rilassato ed è felice ed è molto infatuato.  
“Ehi,” Louis dà un colpetto alla spalla dello spirito all’improvviso, portando il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi fuori dalla sua trance, e indica la massa danzante di persone. “Dovresti guardare.”  
Harry guarda nella direzione indicata e i suoi occhi si spalancano di gioia quando vede Zayn e Liam tra tutte le creature della foresta. Stanno girando vorticosamente in cerchi irregolari e ridacchiano incessantemente, chiaramente divertiti dalla musica ha iniziato a suonare, e poi-  
Si baciano. Proprio lì, all’aperto, perdendosi l’uno nella bocca dell’altro come se esistessero solo loro due al mondo. Ed anche se è totalmente disgustoso, Harry è così felice per loro che pensa che le sue viscere potrebbero semplicemente scoppiare.  
“Era _ora_ che la smettessero di cazzeggiare,” è ciò che sceglie di dire, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi amici euforici. “È un po’ disgustoso il modo in cui si sono girati intorno in punta di piedi.”  
Louis emette un suono di consenso, sorridendo follemente.  
“Sì. Solo un po’, però. È anche carino. Delicato.”  
“Immagino di sì,” concede il riccio, gli angoli della bocca che si alzano. “Sono davvero persi l’uno per l’altro, non è vero?”   
“Lo sono davvero.”  
Louis non dice altro dopo, e Harry si domanda brevemente se stessero ancora parlando di Liam e Zayn o se ci sia qualche tipo di messaggio sottostante. Spera proprio che ci fosse. Ha bisogno che ci sia.  
“Allora, Harry,” una voce acuta e roca parla da sopra di lui, e quando Harry gira la testa Louis sorride maliziosamente. “Tu, ah- balli?”  
Il riccio non può fare a meno di far uscire uno sbuffo di risate sorprese. Meraviglioso. Ha totalmente perso la testa per questo ragazzo.  
“Originale,” osserva.  
Louis alza semplicemente le sopracciglia, aspettando che risponda alla domanda. I suoi occhi brillano come un oceano durante l’alba e lo spirito scuote la testa con una risata sommessa.  
“No,” dice alla fine. “Io non ballo.”  
Questa sembra essere esattamente la risposta che Louis vuole, perché il suo sorrisetto si diffonde subito, afferra Harry per mano e lo trascina con determinazione in mezzo al prato per unirsi alla folla.  
Non è per niente come l’ultima volta che hanno ballato insieme – il ricordo di Louis che si struscia contro il suo corpo in un club è ancora dolorosamente e meravigliosamente chiaro nella sua mente, la vicinanza, il calore e la sfrontatezza di tutto ciò. Non lo fraintendete- è un ricordo incredibile. Nella sua classifica personale, di sicuro.  
Questo è solo… diverso, perché non c’è niente di sexy in ciò che stanno facendo. Niente di sporco o suggestivo o provocante, ma solo la gioia palese di girare in tondo il più velocemente possibile, sbattendo contro altre creature solo per dare un po’ di fastidio (specialmente a Liam e Zayn per attirare la loro attenzione e lanciargli sguardi suggestivi e fa arrossire la coppia), i piedi leggeri e saltellanti sul prato.  
Louis sta brillando, ecco il punto. Harry è abbastanza sicuro che dei raggi di luce si irradiano dalle sue mani, dal petto e dagli occhi, quasi accecando lo spirito ma anche rendendolo completamente incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, sbalordito. Sembra più felice di quanto Harry l’abbia mai visto finora, probabilmente sull’orlo dell’euforia, e Harry vuole tirarlo vicino a sé, stringerlo e baciarlo finché non riesce più a respirare.  
È così preso dai suoi pensieri che non si rende nemmeno conto che Louis lo sta guardando a sua volta. Non nota il cambiamento nella faccia del castano quando prende una decisione, e all’inizio non si accorge nemmeno che Louis rallenta il ritmo. Quando lo fa, però, solleva un sopracciglio interrogativo, e la fata sta evidentemente lottando per trattenere un sorriso vertiginoso.  
“Vuoi- vuoi tornare nella mia capanna?” Chiede, e il desiderio nei suoi occhi fa capire a Harry quello che sta esattamente chiedendo.  
Il riccio sorride così ampiamente che pensa che qualche osso potrebbe rompersi, e tira il giovane contro il suo corpo, facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita mentre iniziano ad allontanarsi dalle persone e dalla musica.  
  
~  
  
Harry spinge Louis contro il muro nel momento in cui entrano nel suo bungalow, le labbra che attaccano la sua bocca e le mani che raggiungono le cosce del giovane per sollevarlo sui fianchi. Louis obbedisce in modo sicuro ed immediato, e ciò fa sì che l’intero corpo dello spirito sia attraversato da brividi, e sente gli interni brillare come le lucciole più luminose. Quando Louis apre la bocca per respirare, Harry gli fa scivolare la lingua in bocca perché ha bisogno di questo, ha bisogno di assaggiare e sentire e ha bisogno di essere più vicino, ha bisogno di Louis così tanto che pensa che potrebbe uscire pazzo. I suoi pantaloni sono già stretti.  
“Bello,” non può fare a meno di mormorare contro le labbra della fata. “Sempre così fottutamente bello.”  
Louis geme e tira ancora di più il riccio contro di lui, affondando le unghie nel tessuto sottile della sua camicia e spingendo il suo addome in avanti per allineare i loro corpi, e sono così vicini che Harry non riesce a sentire più le gambe. Sembrano fondersi in un unico corpo.  
“Letto,” la fata riesce a dire, e Harry obbedisce immediatamente, le mani ferme sotto le cosce del giovane e insieme attraversano la stanza, sempre stretti l’uno all’altro, e dopo pochi secondi lo spirito adagia delicatamente il corpo di Louis sul soffice piumone di petali.  
Louis fa scivolare le sue mani sotto la camicia di Harry non appena lo spirito è di nuovo sopra di lui, vagando verso l’alto e accarezzando dolcemente la pelle calda del suo stomaco e del petto. Harry rabbrividisce sotto il suo tocco, ma mentre i palmi iniziano a viaggiare lungo la sua vita e fino alla schiena, sente la sua spina dorsale tendersi momentaneamente.  
Non è che non lo voglia, per niente - è solo atrocemente consapevole delle due cicatrici massicce, allungate e fiammeggianti che ha sulla schiena, molto evidenti al tatto. Sa che il castano può capire che farsi strappare le ali lascia dei segni, ma Harry è comunque preoccupato del fatto che Louis sentirà il tessuto danneggiato sotto i suoi polpastrelli e diventerà tutto troppo reale per lui. E che poi si allontanerà.  
“Io ho. Ho delle cicatrici - lì,” mormora Harry, e odia quanto possa sembrare vulnerabile. “Provocate dalle mie ali.”  
Louis si ferma per guardarlo vigile. Harry può praticamente vedere le rotelle girare nella sua testa, mettere insieme i pezzi, e poi trattiene il respiro quando la fata abbassa lentamente le mani.  
“Va bene,” annuisce, attento e rassicurante. “Non- non vuoi che io-?”  
“No, va bene, io solo- non volevo spaventarti.”  
E la cautela di Harry è giustificata, è molto giustificata perché le sue cicatrici sono brutte e Louis non è abituato a quel genere di cose dopotutto, ma lui si limita a ridacchiare e allontana un ricciolo ribello dalla fronte del giovane.  
“Non mi hai ancora spaventato, quindi sono abbastanza sicuro che ormai la nave sia salpata da un po’.”  
Si solleva di nuovo per riattaccare le loro labbra e Harry si chiede se i poteri di Louis funzionino anche sulle persone, perché è abbastanza sicuro che le leggere impronte dei polpastrelli di Louis stiano facendo sbocciare le vene di Harry e dei fiori stanno spuntando nei suoi polmoni.  
Passano secondi e minuti a baciarsi, e il riccio pensa che Louis sia l’unica persona al mondo con cui potrebbe passare la maggior parte del suo tempo a fare solo questo, baciarlo. Non è questo il piano stasera, però, perché Harry può sentire l’erezione della fata indurirsi contro la sua gamba, e poi Louis solleva i fianchi in cerca di attrito; lo spirito si illumina contro le labbra di Louis e sorride prima di allontanarsi, sedendosi sulle ginocchia tra le cosce del ragazzo.  
La sua mano viaggia lungo lo stomaco liscio di Louis e poi giù, per palpare la sua crescente erezione, e il respiro del giovane si blocca. Harry non può fare a meno di chinarsi, lasciando che il fantasma del suo respiro si abbatta sulla delicata scia di peli che scompare sotto i pantaloni di Louis.  
“Cosa vuoi?” Borbotta contro la pelle morbida, e sorride quasi impercettibilmente al modo in cui i muscoli dell’addome di Louis si contraggono. Apre con fermezza i pantaloni del castano e infila una mano nei suoi boxer mentre aspetta la risposta, iniziando ad accarezzarlo in modo costante, e il respiro della fata si mozza mentre i suoi fianchi si alzano per andare incontro al suo pugno.  
“Voglio-” Louis piagnucola, evidentemente sforzandosi di concentrarsi nonostante l’effetto che Harry ha su di lui, e la consapevolezza di quanto il giovane sia sempre incredibilmente ricettivo al suo tocco lo fa diventare dolorosamente duro nei suoi jeans. “Voglio che mi scopi.”  
Il mondo di Harry si ferma per un paio di secondi. La mano sul cazzo di Louis si blocca immediatamente e un altro meraviglioso - ma infelice - lamento sfugge alle labbra della fata per l’improvvisa mancanza di attrito.  
Gli occhi di Louis sono ancora fissi sul soffitto, quindi Harry continua a guardarlo finché non abbassa lo sguardo per bloccarlo con il suo. Il riccio, cercando di mettere da parte il fatto che questo è più o meno un sogno che si avvera, un miracolo e una benedizione per il suo umile carattere, si morde liberamente l’interno della guancia mentre cerca una risposta.  
“Sei sicuro?” Alla fine si accontenta di dire, perché Dio, deve pur sempre chiedere. Louis non ha mai fatto nulla di tutto questo prima ed è infinitamente importante per Harry che tutto sia fatto alle sue condizioni.  
“ _Harry_ ,” dice Louis con un’esasperazione rilevabile dai suoi lineamenti. “Dopo tutto questo tempo, ti sembro ancora il tipo di persona che ha difficoltà a dire di no quando vuole?”  
Il giovane si lecca le labbra prima di mordere un sorriso. No, Louis non è quel tipo di persona, per niente. Ma il riccio ha dovuto comunque chiedere. Una delle cose più essenziali che ha imparato su Louis dopo tutto questo tempo che hanno passato insieme, è che il castano deve avere sempre e deliberatamente la libertà di scegliere. Tutti i momenti in cui Louis ha protestato contro le sue iniziative solo per poi diventare accondiscendente e compiacente non appena il riccio gli chiedeva cosa _lui_ volesse sono dei contenuti sacri che Harry ha nascosto al sicuro nella sua mente, come promemoria per quanto tutto ciò sia importante per Louis. Lo spirito suppone che provenga dal fatto che sia una fata, che tutto questo sia nato dalla sfida verso le tendenze di altre creature che cercavano solo di maltrattarlo e trattarlo come se fosse fragile.  
E Louis non è fragile, Harry ha sempre saputo che non lo è. Quindi continuerà a chiedere.  
“Volevo solo essere sicuro,” mormora.  
Lascia andare Louis per alzarsi e raggiungere lo zaino dove ricorda distintamente ci fosse il lubrificante, e lo trova senza problemi insieme ad alcuni preservativi. Non che ne abbiano davvero bisogno, calcola, perché lui è pulito e il castano non l’ha mai fatto prima, quindi presumibilmente lo è anche lui, ma se questa è la prima volta di Louis, allora Harry farà tutto in modo esemplare e sicuro.  
Quando si gira di nuovo verso il letto, Louis si è tolto tutti i vestiti. Ha portato una mano alla sua erezione, accarezzandosi pigramente, e anche se la vista fa quasi venire Harry sul posto, vuole prendersi il suo tempo con questo.  
Quindi, quando torna a letto, scivolando frettolosamente fuori dai suoi vestiti lungo la strada, stringe dolcemente ma con determinazione le sue dita intorno al polso di Louis per togliergli la mano.  
“No,” mormora piano ma con fermezza. “Non voglio che tu venga troppo presto.”  
La fata aggrotta le sopracciglia per un attimo, ma obbedisce, e un’ondata di affetto scorre nelle vene dello spirito. Vuole far sentire bene Louis. Vuole renderlo perfetto per lui.  
“Farà molto male?” Chiede il giovane dopo un momento di esitazione, e Harry stringe leggermente gli occhi mentre cerca di trovare un qualsiasi tipo di paura o riluttanza dietro quell’affermazione. Non vuole farlo se Louis non si sente pronto al cento per cento, e se vede il minimo accenno di queste due emozioni nei suoi occhi, allora non lo farà. Non importa quanto lo desideri. Non importa quanto Louis cerchi di convincerlo del contrario.  
“Di solito non molto,” risponde. “Ma probabilmente all’inizio farà male.”  
Il giovane esala intorno ad un piccolo sorriso e annuisce.  
“Immaginavo,” borbotta, lasciando che la sua mano tracci leggermente i segni neri sull’avambraccio dello spirito.  
“Va bene?”  
Louis sbuffa una breve risata e ad Harry sembra di vedere stelle e ruscelli increspati. La fata poi alza le mani per affondarle tra i suoi capelli e tirarlo giù.  
“Sì, _va bene_ ,” lo rassicura e collega di nuovo le loro labbra. Harry non protesta.  
Si inserisce immediatamente nello spazio tra le cosce di Louis, strusciandosi su di lui una volta per sentire il giovane ansimare contro la sua lingua, prima di tirarsi indietro ed aprire ancora di più le sue gambe, afferrando poi il lubrificante per aprirlo e metterne un po’ sulle dita.  
“Mi dirai se vuoi smettere, sì?” Dice a bassa voce, catturando lo sguardo lucido di Louis per una conferma.  
Louis annuisce ferocemente.  
“Certo,” dice con fiato corto, “certo, solo. Vai avanti.”  
Con un piccolo sorriso, Harry annuisce in modo affermativo e poi porta un dito ricoperto di lubrificante dentro il corpo del castano. Louis inspira tremante per la freddezza e la sensazione sconosciuta, e il riccio si prende il suo tempo affondando il dito fino alla nocca. Louis sbuffa e si dimena un po’, e Harry si ferma per un attimo.  
“Okay?” Lui chiede.  
“Sì,” sospira la fata. “Sì, sto bene. Continua.”  
E quindi lo fa, spingendo dentro e fuori il dito un paio di volte per abituare Louis alla sensazione, controllando di nuovo che il ragazzo stia bene prima di aggiungerne un secondo. Il castano gli assicura ancora una volta che sta bene con uno sbuffo e un’alzata di occhi al cielo, ma al riccio non sfugge il debole sorriso che piega gli angoli della sua bocca ogni volta che lo chiede, ed è questo ciò che conta davvero per lui.  
Si china per unire le loro labbra mentre continua a spingere le dita, lentamente e sensualmente. Louis è stretto intorno a lui, e Harry deve trattenere un gemito al solo pensiero di sprofondare in quel calore. Ci ha pensato sin dalla prima volta che lo ha visto.  
Certo, a quel tempo non aveva significato niente. Erano state fantasie accese e governate solo dalla lussuria, dal desiderio di piegare Louis e trasformarlo in un ammasso di gemiti, era stato ruvido e privo di emozioni, niente a che vedere con ciò che sta succedendo in questo momento. Ora vuole solo che _Louis_ si senta bene. Vuole essere gentile, vuole essere lento, vuole prendersi il suo tempo per farlo contorcere sotto di lui, e vuole baciarlo ovunque, vuole toccarlo, vuole indugiare sulla sua pelle nivea.  
Continua per un po’ finché non capisce che Louis è abituato a quella sensazione, e poi inizia ad arricciare le dita.  
Il delizioso gemito che sfugge dalle labbra del giovane pochi secondi dopo e il modo in cui inclina leggermente la testa all’indietro dice a Harry tutto ciò che ha bisogno di sapere.  
“Bello?” Mormora mentre il suo viso si scioglie lentamente in un sorrisetto.  
Louis respira pesantemente e annuisce con fervore.  
“Sì,” sibila, “ _sì_. Per favore.” Si spinge contro le sue dita, come se non riuscisse a controllarsi, e Harry deve respirare lentamente per cinque secondi buoni per non portare una mano al suo stesso sesso e masturbarsi solo per il modo in cui le labbra di Louis sono lucide e rosse.  
“Così bisognoso,” mormora. “Posso aggiungerne un terzo?”  
Louis si limita ad annuire a scatti e Harry passa un pollice sul suo labbro inferiore gonfio.  
“Voglio ascoltarti,” chiede dolcemente, e il giovane è pronto a obbedire.   
“Un altro,” geme. “ _Per favore_.”  
E beh. Dal momento che lo ha chiesto così graziosamente.  
Harry prende il labbro di Louis tra i denti mentre infila un terzo e ultimo dito, e continua a toccare con le dita la fata che si contorce sotto di lui, arricciando e sforbiciando le dita ad ogni scatto attento fino a quando Louis non alza i fianchi, che vanno a sbattere contro lo stomaco dello spirito, e l’attrito contro il suo membro duro lo fa sibilare.  
Harry potrebbe fare questo tutta la notte, ecco il punto. Guardare Louis contorcersi e gemere sotto di lui, il ringhio che si trasforma in una supplica confusa e gli occhi annebbiati dal piacere che si trasformano in ciglia svolazzanti, osservare l’emozione e il piacere nebuloso danzare nelle rughe e nei muscoli del suo viso, e sapere che è lui l’artefice di tutto questo gli fa contorcere lo stomaco. Harry non ha mai pensato di essere un tipo da preliminari, ma suppone che per Louis può fare un eccezione.  
Il suo stesso membro è così duro che è quasi insopportabile, ma i gemiti squisiti che ora escono dalla bocca della fata sono troppo inebrianti perché possa pensare a qualcos’altro. Quindi continua, affondando tutte e tre le dita nel calore del corpo di Louis ogni volta, finché il castano non ricomincia a parlare.  
“Harry,” raschia, “voglio-”  
“Cosa vuoi, piccolo?” Chiede Harry dolcemente.  
“Voglio il tuo cazzo,” dice il ragazzo e le parole attraversano come una scossa elettrica il suo corpo e vanno dritte al suo membro, e impreca umilmente. “Adesso. Sto bene, sono pronto.”  
Harry annuisce, tirando fuori le dita, e Louis sussulta un po’ per l’improvviso senso di vuoto.  
“Certo che lo sei,” dice il riccio, una mano delicata che traccia la morbida pelle dell’interno coscia di Louis. “Il mio bellissimo ragazzo. Sempre così bello.”  
È mozzafiato, quanto Louis sia influenzato dalle lodi. Non importa quando o in quale contesto, i complimenti rendono sempre le orecchie della fata di una tonalità leggermente più rossa e i suoi occhi un po’ più luminosi per la soddisfazione, ed è uno sguardo che Harry _ama_ su di lui. Quella volta, nel Paese delle Meraviglie, quando Louis aveva avuto quell’idea di dargli lezione di gentilezza e avevano iniziato dai complimenti, lo spirito era stato certamente molto riluttante al riguardo, ma il modo in cui il castano si trasforma in una poltiglia tremante sotto di lui ora, gli fa venir voglia inondarlo di lodi e complimenti ogni giorno per il resto della sua vita.  
Dopo aver arrotolato il preservativo ed essersi lubrificato generosamente, Harry si posiziona e inizia ad entrare lentamente e con molta attenzione nel corpo della fata, osservando attentamente il suo viso per essere sicuro di cogliere anche il più piccolo segno di disagio. Un basso gemito sfugge dalla sua bocca alla sensazione del calore stretto di Louis che finalmente lo circonda.  
A metà strada, Louis fa una smorfia e il suo respiro sussulta, e Harry si ferma per lasciarlo abituare.  
“Va bene?” Mormora, sostenendo lo sguardo di Louis.  
“Ho solo bisogno di un secondo,” dice il ragazzo, annuendo. Si stringe intorno a Harry sperimentalmente e quest’ultimo deve mordersi la guancia molto forte per evitare un gemito imbarazzante.  
“Va bene,” dice Louis dopo un po’. “Continua.”  
Harry è altrettanto lento questa volta, spingendo sempre di più finché i suoi fianchi non sono finalmente allineati contro il corpo del giovane.  
“Stai andando così bene,” mormora lo spirito, un pollice che accarezza la mascella di Louis. “Così bravo, sei così bravo, piccolo.”  
Ne vale davvero la pena, vedere il rossore insinuarsi sul viso di Louis, il quale sembra pavoneggiarsi per quelle lodi. Gli angoli delle labbra di Harry si alzano un po’ e si china per coinvolgere Louis in un bacio disordinato che il giovane ricambia immediatamente, portando le sue mani ad aggrovigliarsi tra i capelli morbidi vicino al collo di Harry.  
L’attrito stretto e caldo sull’erezione del riccio è travolgente, magnifica, e sconvolge tutti i suoi sensi, e deve mordersi il labbro inferiore mentre inizia a dondolarsi dentro Louis, cercando di farlo abituare alla sensazione. Lascia che le sue labbra si muovano su quelle di Louis per tutto il tempo, mordicchiando e premendo delicatamente sulla bocca ansimante della fata ogni secondo come un’ancora di salvezza, per fornire rassicurazione e serenità, e la presa del giovane nei ricci di Harry si fa solo più forte.  
Lo spirito decide quindi di cambiare un po’ la sua angolazione, cercando di trovare lo stesso punto che ha fatto arricciare le dita dei piedi di Louis e gli ha fatto mozzare il respiro solo pochi istanti fa. Ci vogliono un paio di tentativi, ma quando la schiena del giovane si inarca ed emette il gemito più dolce di sempre, il cuore di Harry sussulta per la vittoria e spinge di nuovo in quel punto mentre accelera un po’ il ritmo.  
“Così carino,” loda, colpendo la prostata di Louis con ogni spinta ora, “amo quanto sei reattivo, piccolo, sei così adorabile ed eccitante.”  
Louis inizia ad inarcare la schiena per incontrare le spinte di Harry mentre artiglia disperatamente la schiena dello spirito. I suoi occhi stanno palpitando e il riccio allunga una mano per avvolgerla attorno al cazzo di Louis.  
“Parla con me,” sollecita Harry, iniziando a sentire quel calore familiare accumularsi alla bocca dello stomaco. “Non trattenerti, Lou, voglio sentirti.”  
“ _Dio_ , non fermarti,” geme Louis mentre Harry inizia a pomparlo lentamente. “ _Per favore_ , io- è così bello, _cazzo_.”  
La mano del riccio sul cazzo della fata inizia a muoversi più velocemente mentre colpisce la sua prostata con ogni stoccata dei fianchi, concentrandosi completamente sul far raggiungere a Louis il nirvana. Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri è ormai un disastro e mormora cose incoerenti, le mani che stringono le lenzuola sotto di lui e le caviglie serrate dietro la schiena di Harry per attirarlo più vicino.  
Non ci vogliono molti altri movimenti della mano di Harry prima che Louis venga, strisce bianche che schizzano sullo stomaco e sulla mano dello spirito mentre i suoi fianchi si muovono in modo sensuale, cavalcando il suo orgasmo e stringendosi così deliziosamente intorno ad Harry, e lo sguardo completamente beato sulla sua faccia è la cosa più bella che il riccio abbia mai visto.  
È dolorosamente vicino ora, sapendo che durerà solo un paio di spinte in più, quindi continua a far scivolare il suo cazzo dolorante dentro e fuori dall’apertura sensibile di Louis. Il ragazzo lo guarda semplicemente con uno sguardo sognante, le palpebre che sfarfallano leggermente.  
“Mi fa sentire così bene tutto il tempo,” biascica Louis tra i respiri. “Mi sento sempre al sicuro con te.”  
Con quelle parole che offuscano i suoi sensi e un’ultima spinta, Harry viene duramente, seppellendosi nel profondo del corpo della fata un’ultima volta. Si tira fuori lentamente, e quando Louis sussulta e fa una smorfia alla sensazione, Harry abbassa una mano per intrecciarla in modo rassicurante con quella più piccola di Louis. Il viso del castano si ammorbidisce di nuovo all’istante, inviando un’ondata di affetto attraverso il corpo dello spirito mentre si allunga di nuovo verso lo zaino ed estrae alcuni fazzoletti (deve fare i complimenti a Niall, onestamente. Il ragazzo è stato molto accurato) e asciuga Louis delicatamente prima di sdraiarsi accanto alla fata e tirarlo vicino.  
Riprendono fiato insieme, e il modo in cui Louis sembra così infinitamente soddisfatto e tranquillo gli fa provare delle sensazioni nuove, come se piccole dosi di luce lunare turbinassero attraverso i suoi nervi. Anche se a lui piace la grinta e la resistenza di Louis, le sue osservazioni pungenti e lo sguardo tagliente, deve ammettere che avere il castano così docile e morbido contro di lui è qualcosa di molto speciale e prezioso. Immagina che soltanto una piccola quantità di persone nella vita di Louis riesca a vederlo in questo modo, con le difese abbassate, e gli piace quel concetto, di poter vedere una parte di Louis che nessun altro conosce.  
“Questo mi ha davvero fatto pensare,” parla la fata dopo un po’, la sua voce ancora morbida e accattivante. “Insomma. Quando le persone sulla Terra fanno sesso e all’inizio fa male… non è mai tipo... stato imbarazzante per te? Cioè essere presente in quella stanza per farlo accadere? Per far provare dolore?”  
Una risata sorpresa fuoriesce dalla bocca dello spirito e si schiaffeggia una mano sulla bocca per soffocarla.  
“Ehm. Lo è stato all’inizio? Ma ti ci abitui.”  
“Poveri umani della Terra. Completamente inconsapevole di quella terza presenza che li osservava nei loro momenti più intimi e vulnerabili.”  
Harry mormora in accordo e lascia che le sue dita inizino a giocare con i capelli di Louis.  
“Una volta ho avuto un umano a cui è stato infilato un giocattolo sessuale nel sedere. Sono dovuti andare in ospedale per tirarlo fuori.”  
Louis sussulta. “ _No._ ”  
“Sì. È stato come guardare un incidente d’auto.”  
“Oh mio _Dio_.”  
“Sai che sta per accadere qualcosa di orribile, ma sei troppo coinvolto per distogliere lo sguardo.”  
Louis gira la sua faccia per ridere sulla pelle di Harry, e il calore formicolante sulla sua clavicola è una delle sensazioni che lo tiene ancorato a terra.  
  
~  
  
Dopo ciò, rimangono in silenzio. Louis è abbastanza sicuro di non poter più sentire le dita dei piedi e giace con la testa nell’incavo del collo di Harry, respirando il suo profumo terroso e calmo, e si sente infinitamente felice.  
Ancora una volta, inclina la testa verso l’alto per lasciare che i suoi occhi vagano lungo la mascella del riccio, le guance morbide e le ciglia nere, e non può fare a meno di chiedersi come questo ragazzo sia arrivato dove si trova. Non riesce proprio a capire come Harry sia passato dall’essere la persona peggiore e più meschina che Louis abbia mai incontrato, a essere il ragazzo premuroso di cui Louis è finito per innamorarsi.  
C’è ancora qualcosa che non sa, non capisce, sul carattere dello spirito. C’è un aspetto importante che deve ancora conoscere perché l’intera persona di Harry abbia un senso.  
Vuole capire tutto. Vuole conoscere Harry come il palmo della sua mano, vuole chiedere e chiedere e chiedere e vuole che il giovane parli e parli e parli, finché la nebbia nella sua testa non si sarà completamente dissolta.  
“Ehi,” dice con attenzione. “Ho una domanda.”  
Riceve un leggero sbuffo in risposta.  
“Hai una domanda per me?” Riflette Harry. “Sono shockato.”  
“Haha.”  
“Lasciami solo- non è mai successo prima. Ho bisogno di un secondo per elaborare.”  
“Sei _così_ divertente.”  
“Cosa c’è dopo? Mi dirai che non devo rispondere se non voglio farlo? Perché sarebbero semplicemente troppe nuove esperienze per me da gestire.”  
“ _Harry_.” Louis scuote la testa nel tentativo di sottolineare la sua disapprovazione, ma Harry si limita a ridacchiare.  
“Quale profondo e oscuro segreto vuoi svelare questa volta, Lou?” Chiede con calma, gli occhi che brillano ancora ironicamente.  
La fata sospira, la faccia si riscalda leggermente per il modo in cui il riccio lo prende in giro, ma non sembra essere turbato o incerto, quindi Louis lo vede come un segno positivo.  
“Beh.” Si ferma, cercando di capire il modo migliore per formulare la domanda. “Il problema con te è che ti è sempre piaciuto causare dolore, giusto? E ho bisogno di — _voglio_ — sapere… come. Perché sei cambiato in modo così drastico e così rapidamente, sembra irrealistico che tu sia nato con una volontà naturale di ferire altre creature. Sai? Come faceva a piacerti ciò che facevi?”  
Harry rimane in silenzio per così tanto tempo, il sorriso scompare dal suo viso ora. Sta contemplando, si morde il labbro, si gratta il collo ed evita lo sguardo di Louis, e lui è quasi sul punto di rimangiarsi tutto e cambiare argomento, quando finalmente risponde.  
“È molto... vitale per capire questa domanda, sapere come siamo cresciuti nel Tartaro,” tenta lentamente. “Non- non riceviamo molto amore. Devi guadagnarti il rispetto e le cure della Madre, e non puoi farlo finché non sei abbastanza maturo per iniziare a lavorare, e a quel punto il danno è già fatto.”  
Louis vuole interromperlo per dirgli che nessun bambino dovrebbe _guadagnarsi_ l’amore dei propri genitori, ma Harry evidentemente non ha finito, quindi sta zitto e lo lascia continuare.  
“Non credo che tu possa davvero comprendere com’è crescere a Tartaro se non l’hai mai fatto. Dobbiamo restare con le anime perdute tutto il giorno e tutta la notte, dobbiamo respirare costantemente quel senso di disperazione, dolore e rabbia, dobbiamo raccogliere i pezzi della loro energia negativa per imparare cosa definisce il dolore. Poi c’è- c’è la cerimonia delle ali, che ci causa molto dolore. Siamo spintonati qua e là, sbriciolati e schiacciati ancora e ancora, e mentre ci espongono a tutto questo, imprimono nel nostro cervello che se vogliamo sentirci meglio, dobbiamo trasferire il nostro dolore su altre creature viventi. L’unico modo per liberarci della nostra miseria e tristezza è riporla sugli altri, e più dolore causiamo, meno dolore proveremo. È una cosa malata, manipolativa e non vera, e ora lo so, ma. Ma all’epoca aveva perfettamente senso per me. E non capisci nulla, perché non appena ne avrai la possibilità vorrai liberarti per alleviare tutta quell’agonia repressa.”  
Louis sta lentamente iniziando a pentirsi di averlo chiesto.  
O, beh, non proprio, perché il fatto che Harry si stia fidando di lui così tanto da condividere con lui questa informazione significa molto per lui, più di qualsiasi altra cosa e più del senso di disagio che sta provando. Ma la violenta torsione dello stomaco alla realizzazione di quali poteri malvagi e viziosi esistono là fuori gli fa accapponare la pelle.  
Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per renderlo più sopportabile, come se ci fossero parole là fuori che potrebbero cancellare il dolore di Harry.  
“Non voglio essere questo,” dice il riccio velocemente prima che Louis possa dire qualcosa. “Ma purtroppo è così che devo essere. È così che mi hanno preparato per poter fare il mio lavoro senza sentirmi male. Se credo sinceramente che con ogni essere umano con cui lavoro, sarò in grado di provare un po’ meno dolore, allora lascerò che l’egoismo in me parli più forte di ogni brandello di empatia che mi è rimasto. Perché è davvero insopportabile quel dolore.”  
Louis sente male allo stomaco. Vorrebbe vomitare, piangere, tirarsi i capelli e prendere a _pugni_ qualcuno al solo pensiero che Harry debba sopportare tutto questo.  
Non riesce a fare altro che guardare il viso del giovane con un’espressione addolorata e accarezzare piano un suo ricciolo.  
“È assurdo,” riesce a tirarsi fuori, e vorrebbe che ci sia una sorta di determinazione nel suo tono, ma la voce gli esce piccola e bassa. “Questo è... non avresti dovuto subire una cosa del genere. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto farti passare tutto questo.”  
Harry si limita a scrollare le spalle. È calmo e pensieroso come se questo non fosse affatto un grosso problema per lui, e il mondo di Louis è in fiamme.  
“È un vicolo cieco, però,” dice il riccio. “Se ci allevassero con gentilezza e conforto e ci insegnassero ad amare, non sopravviveremmo al nostro lavoro. Se domani qualcuno ti gettasse sulla Terra completamente impreparato dicendo ‘devi solo causare alle persone disagio, dolore e tortura, vivrai tra la morte, il pianto e l’abuso da questo momento in poi, e sarà così per il resto del la tua vita.’ Non ti ucciderebbe?”  
Lo farebbe, lo farebbe, lo _farebbe_ , e Louis vuole soltanto piangere nel collo di Harry perché avrebbe voluto non sapere assolutamente tutto questo, ma è anche infinitamente felice e commosso del fatto che Harry si fidi di lui così tanto da aprirsi e condividere i suoi pensieri e ragionamenti e- _dio_.  
Louis vuole stringerlo a sé per sempre finché niente gli farà più male.  
“Lo farebbe,” respira appena. Non smette di guardare il viso di Harry. La faccia stranamente pacifica, ferma e irascibile di Harry.   
Il giovane annuisce.  
“Sarebbe una tortura senza fine vivere e fare quello che facciamo ogni giorno con una coscienza ben funzionante. Non ce la faremo. Quindi fanno del loro meglio per cancellare in noi il buono dall’inizio.”  
Questo è molto da assimilare.  
“Non è _giusto_.” Louis può sentire qualcosa di umido accumularsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi e cerca così ferocemente di non far cadere le lacrime, di mantenere la sua voce ferma, ma fallisce e la sua voce si spezza sull’ultima sillaba. “È fottutamente terribile. Lo odio, lo odio così tanto.”  
Per la prima volta, qualcosa cambia negli occhi del riccio, un’improvvisa ruga appare tra le sue sopracciglia e quelle pozze verdi preoccupate si spostano rapidamente sul viso della fata mentre lo guarda più attentamente.  
“Louis,” dice, ora umilmente sconvolto, e il castano trova insopportabile il fatto che sia stato completamente composto e a suo agio parlando del suo orribile passato, ma che sia bastato il più piccolo segno di preoccupazione da parte sua a farlo reagire.  
Louis si era ripromesso una volta che non avrebbe mai pianto davanti a Harry. Aveva giurato con tutto il cuore che Harry non l’avrebbe mai visto così vulnerabile, soprattutto se lo spirito stesso fosse stato la ragione delle sue lacrime. Ed eccolo adesso, sulla buona strada per liberare l’acquedotto.  
Ovviamente, quando ha fatto quella promessa, non si aspettava esattamente che il pianto fosse per empatia, per quanto ora gli importi dello spirito.  
“E cosa ti ha fatto capire che non era vero?” Lui chiede. “Come lo hai saputo?”  
Harry sorride affettuosamente mentre risponde con precisione e serietà, come se ci avesse pensato ancora e ancora e avesse la risposta da un po’.  
“Perché ho capito subito che essere la ragione della felicità di qualcuno mi fa sentire molto meglio di quanto mi fossi illuso nel pensare di essere la ragione del dolore di qualcuno. E quando l’ho capito... non potevo non cedere a questa sensazione. Non potevo continuare a essere infelice.”  
Sì, ormai è andato. Louis sta piangendo. Le sue lacrime sono uscite.  
E Harry sembra leggermente inorridito mentre fa scorrere rapidamente un pollice sulla guancia del giovane per farle sparire.  
“Perché stai piangendo? Louis. Sto bene,” dice, in modo così convincente e sicuro, e Louis sbuffa una risata umida.  
“Davvero?” È una domanda genuina e Louis spera di riuscire a trasmettere questo, spera che il riccio non scambi quella domanda per pietà o qualcos’altro.  
Perché lui ha solo bisogno di sapere che Harry sta bene.  
“Sì,” Harry annuisce con piccoli movimenti, le mani che non lasciano il viso di Louis. “Meglio di quanto non sia mai stato, Lou. _Tu_ stai bene?”  
Louis sta bene?  
Sta _bene_ ?  
È a corto di parole, quindi invece di rispondere, si limita a fissare lo spirito per diversi secondi, prima di avvolgere le sue braccia così strettamente intorno alla sua vita che può sentire le sue nocche diventare bianche.  
Sinceramente si sente come se potesse avere un aneurisma da un momento all’altro ormai, e preme le sue labbra sulla pelle del riccio, proprio lì dove è il suo cuore. Il suo stesso petto è macchiato di rimpianto e quelle piccole macchie continuano a chiedergli se non fosse stato meglio non sapere nulla di tutto questo.  
Ma sa in fondo che invece va bene così, prima di tutto perché il fatto che lo spirito cerchi sempre di non indorargli la pillola è una cosa che adora, e gli è ancora eternamente grato per questo. Harry non ha paura di mostrare a Louis le parti brutte della realtà, è il primo che non sta cercando di proteggerlo da tutto, e il fatto che non lo tenga all’oscuro di tutto come ogni altra creatura nella sua vita significa più delle parole.  
E in secondo luogo, perché gli ultimi pezzi del suo puzzle su Harry sono finalmente a posto, e ora gli è tutto più chiaro. Ora capisce, ora sa, ora _comprende_. Perché era così terribile, perché sua madre è un argomento così delicato, perché è stato così provocato da Louis, perché una volta che ha iniziato a fare buone azioni tutto è successo così in fretta. Perché Harry non è mai stato cattivo, era solo perso e stava soffrendo ed era traumatizzato e non è mai stato _cattivo_.  
E quello spirito ora è tutto il suo mondo. Dio, può anche essere troppo presto, troppo veloce e troppo intenso, ma Louis non è mai stato uno che si prende il suo tempo o rifiuta i sentimenti forti, e ama Harry così, così tanto. Lo ama. Lo manda fuori di testa, ed è orgoglioso, cinico, testardo e provocatorio, e Louis lo ama. È gentile, attento, sensibile, onesto e rispettoso, e Louis lo ama.  
...Quindi eccoci qui.  
“A cosa stai pensando?” Harry borbotta, il suo tono cauto strappa Louis dai suoi pensieri profondi.  
Si chiede se lo spirito si sta pentendo di avergli detto tutto. Se Harry è a disagio, se è colto di sorpresa dalle emozioni travolgenti di Louis.  
Spera davvero che non lo sia, e la fata chiude gli occhi.  
“Sto pensando... che sono davvero felice che tu non sia un grosso idiota come pensavo.”  
Si guadagna uno sbuffo e una risatina dallo spirito.  
“Altrettanto.” C’è un sorriso nel modo in cui forma le sue parole e Louis è contento. A poco a poco sente che sta cominciando ad andare alla deriva, il peso degli eventi della giornata si fa sentire, e sarebbe molto carino dormire. Veramente bello. Quindi, risolutamente, striscia interamente sopra Harry e chiude gli occhi.  
  
~  
  
“Louis? Louis, svegliati. Louis!”  
“Che cosa c’è?” Le palpebre della fata sfarfallano mentre si sveglia.  
“Louis, svegliati!”  
“ _Cosa_?”  
Louis solleva la testa e il petto dal punto in cui è ancora appollaiato su Harry, reagendo al tono urgente nella voce del ragazzo. I suoi occhi assonnati incontrano quelli del riccio con confusione. Si è addormentato da poco, ed è piuttosto ansioso di far durare il suo sonnellino più a lungo di un minuto.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Louis borbotta, iniziando a guardarsi intorno nella stanza per individuare qualsiasi potenziale pericolo. “Qualcosa non va?”  
“Louis,” ripete Harry. “Sono una persona orribile.”  
La fronte del giovane si aggrotta e inchioda il riccio con gli occhi.  
“Che cosa?” Dice per la terza volta in una trentina di secondi. “Perché dici questo?”  
Harry sembra addolorato, gli occhi tristi che ispezionano il suo viso e la bocca contratta.  
“Hai presente quel giorno in cui siamo caduti per la prima volta dal portale?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“No, mi sfugge completamente,” dice sarcasticamente e si sdraia di nuovo sul petto di Harry, premendo la guancia contro il suo cuore.  
“Non addormentarti di nuovo!” Lo spirito gli dà una pacca sul braccio. “Questo è importante per me.”  
“Dio, non avevo intenzione di farlo,” Louis intreccia le sue dita sul petto di Harry e solleva il mento su di esse per essere in grado di guardare correttamente lo spirito.  
Certo che ricorda quel giorno. Sembra così distante ora, come se fosse successo in un tempo o in uno spazio diverso. Ricorda di aver pensato di non aver mai odiato nessuno più di quanto odiasse Harry Styles, ricorda che si sono scontrati verbalmente, ricorda un Harry malevolo con il freddo negli occhi, ricorda solo la cattiveria e la rabbia e nemmeno un accenno di questo ragazzo tenero e dolce che si trova a letto con lui proprio adesso.  
“Louis, ricordi cosa ti ho detto quel giorno?”  
“Sì.”  
Harry piagnucola come se fosse la cosa peggiore che abbia mai sentito.  
“Ti ho detto che non saresti diventato mai nessuno,” dice, con evidente terrore, e Louis fa una smorfia. “Ti ho detto che non eri niente.”  
“Cavolo, Harry, non strappare vecchie ferite o altro proprio ora.”  
“Non è il momento di scherzare!”  
Louis rimane in silenzio per un momento, guardando lo spirito sotto di lui e realizzando quanto siano fermi quegli occhi verdi, pieni fino all’orlo di sincerità.  
“Sei... davvero sconvolto per questo?” Domanda timidamente.  
“ _Veramente sconvolto_ \- certo che lo sono! Non intendevo davvero quello. Per favore dimmi che sai che non intendevo dirti quelle cose.”  
“Lo so,” Louis arriccia il naso e si lecca le labbra. “Insomma, sono sicuro che magari in quel momento lo intendevi davvero. Ma io-”  
“No, non capisci. Non intendevo questo.”  
“Harry-”  
“Giuro, non riesco a smettere di pensarci.”  
“Onestamente, abbiamo detto entrambi cose orribili quel giorno. Se avessi ancora rancore per questo, credimi quando ti dico che ne saresti consapevole. Non possiamo accettare di lasciarci tutto alle spalle?”  
“No. Per me è importante che tu lo sappia.” La voce di Harry è così urgente, e all’improvviso si mette a sedere, facendo urlare Louis che si aggrappa alle spalle del riccio per mantenersi. Indietreggia un po’ in modo che possano guardarsi l’un l’altro.  
“Non ho mai pensato niente di tutto questo,” dice ancora una volta il giovane. “Nemmeno allora. L’ho detto solo perché sapevo che ciò avrebbe scatenato le tue peggiori insicurezze - il che probabilmente è anche peggio - ma ora mi è tornato in mente e giuro che non posso andare avanti con la mia vita sapendo che c’è la possibilità che tu stia ancora pensando a ciò, e che pensi che ci fosse una forma di verità dietro quelle parole.”  
“Io non-” Louis si morde l’interno della guancia, pensieroso. “So che l’hai detto per ferirmi. Ma ciò non significava che non pensassi lo pensassi davvero, però.”  
“Non è così, non lo penso davvero.”  
“L’ho capito,” la fata si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sorriso nel tentativo di calmare un po’ Harry. “Ma come ho detto. Adesso sei cambiato. E non dimentichiamo quanto anche io sia stato cattivo. Avevamo entrambi torto.”  
“Ma tutto quello che hai detto era _vero_ ,” sottolinea Harry. “Questo è il punto. Erano parole dure, ma era comunque la verità. Io ho solo vomitato tutte le stronzate che potevo inventare. _Senza essere provocato_.”  
“Harry,” Louis prova di nuovo. L’ha detto così tante volte da quando si è svegliato che inizia a sembrare un’emozione piuttosto che un nome. “Sono un ragazzo grande. Posso sopportare.”  
“Dio, lo so.” Harry si morde il labbro. “Ma io. La nostra conversazione la scorsa notte mi ha fatto ripensare a quell’episodio e dopo ciò non sono riuscito a smettere di rimuginare su tutto perché sono stato così orribile per così tanto tempo con te, e ho sempre pensato che tu fossi così duro con me solo per essere una spina nel fianco ma- cazzo Louis, avevi tutto il diritto di esserlo perché il mio comportamento era imperdonabile e se non fosse stato per te probabilmente sarei ancora quel tipo di persona. Tu hai- mi hai aiutato così tanto e ti devo così tanto ed è molto, molto vitale per me che tu sappia che penso che potresti conquistare il mondo, se lo desideri. E l’ho sempre pensato.”  
La pelle di Louis sta bruciando. È abbastanza sicuro che il suo cuore stia per saltare su per la gola e fuori dal suo corpo per quanto calda ed esplosiva sia diventata la sua cassa toracica grazie alle parole di Harry e al suo sguardo implorante, e vuole ridere, piangere e baciare Harry fino a quando la sua bocca non sarà contusa e piccoli frammenti delle sue labbra si insinueranno nelle pieghe delle labbra del riccio, fino a quando la sua lingua non conoscerà il sapore di Harry a memoria.  
Non fa nulla di tutto ciò - sorprendentemente, perché il controllo del suo corpo sembra un concetto molto estraneo in questo momento. Piuttosto se ne sta seduto lì, guarda e guarda e guarda mentre Harry ha lo sguardo basso sul suo grembo e stringe la bocca per il nervosismo, e la fata sente intere galassie nei suoi polmoni.   
Quello che fa però, è sorridere. Alza una mano per tracciare leggermente la mascella definita di Harry ed è incredibile, davvero, quanto sia completamente innamorato di questo ragazzo.  
“Non penso che tu abbia più bisogno di me per insegnarti come essere gentile,” afferma.  
“Io non-” gli occhi del riccio sono un po’ più sereni grazie al suo tocco, ma sembra ancora troppo scontento per i gusti della fata, quindi Louis continua a parlare prima che Harry ne abbia la possibilità.  
“Voglio davvero che tu ricordi questo momento la prossima volta che ti sentirai triste, va bene? Perché quando ti sei reso conto del tuo comportamento di merda mi hai svegliato nel cuore della notte per scusarti, e quando io ho realizzato il _mio_ comportamento di merda invece, ti ho aggredito nel bagno di un club e ti ho chiamato carognonzo. Ecco cosa ho fatto.”  
Harry sbuffa, ma non protesta e davvero - non ha motivo di farlo. È stata una mossa decisamente negativa da parte di Louis.  
“Inoltre,” continua, distogliendo lo sguardo ora. “Io... non avevo _tutto il_ diritto di farlo. Avrei potuto- avrei potuto essere più comprensivo. Non sapevo quanto ci fosse in ballo per te.”  
“No, non lo sapevi,” concorda Harry. “Allora come hai potuto essere comprensivo nei miei confronti dopo?”  
Quando Louis non risponde, Harry si limita ad annuire.  
“Comunque. Ehm, si. Quello era- era quello che volevo dire. Bella chiacchierata.”  
Si guarda le mani. Ora che la sua ansia sta svanendo, sembra imbarazzato dall’intero calvario, e Louis aggrotta la fronte al solo pensiero, intrecciando lentamente le loro dita.  
(Da qualche parte lungo il loro viaggio è diventata una cosa naturale da fare. Louis non si lamenta affatto perché Harry ha sicuramente le mani più belle che abbia mai visto. Le sue dita sono sempre un po’ fredde contro le sue nocche e sono così morbide che ha l’impressione di tenere la seta.)  
“Ti ho perdonato molto tempo fa,” parla Louis a bassa voce. “Ma è comunque molto bello sentirti dire queste cose.  
Il respiro di Harry sta rallentando, tornando ad essere profondo e calmo, e le sue spalle si abbassano per il sollievo.  
“Bene. Io-” annuisce a se stesso, “sì. Bene.”  
Stringe ancora di più la mano di Louis con un piccolo sorriso, e quest’ultimo vuole saltare e ridere e baciarlo e fare qualsiasi cosa per sbarazzarsi di tutto questo euforico eccesso di energia che ha ottenuto dalle parole di Harry, ma a giudicare da come non ci sia ancora uno spiraglio di luce che proviene dalle finestre, evidentemente è ancora notte. Riesce ancora a sentire il debole suonare dei violini e il battito dei piedi, ma non è così significativo. Quasi tutte le sere la festa va avanti fino alle prime ore del mattino.  
Non ha voglia di festeggiare, però. Preferirebbe di gran lunga restare qui e avere Harry tutto per sé.  
Così invece si arrampica sulle ginocchia del riccio e lo spinge giù finché non si sdraia di nuovo e Louis preme l’orecchio contro il suo cuore.  
“Grazie mille per aver professato la tua eterna ammirazione per me, sai come far ingigantire il mio ego,” afferma leggermente, “ma mi stavo godendo quel sonnellino e penso che dovresti farlo anche tu.”  
Harry sbuffa, ma avvolge un braccio intorno al corpo della fata e annuisce.  
“E per la cronaca,” aggiunge Louis chiudendo gli occhi. “Penso che anche tu sia adorabile, perdente.”  
Sembra l’inizio di qualcosa.  
  
~  
  
“Sto solo dicendo,” dichiara Louis, alzando lo sguardo dall’enorme libro attualmente aperto in grembo per lanciare agli altri ragazzi uno sguardo significativo, “che _tutto_ supporta la teoria che Zayn sia il figlio perduto della regina Patricia.”  
È un altro pomeriggio soleggiato, ed i cinque ragazzi sono seduti sotto la grande quercia. Avevano concordato di comune accordo di rimanere lì il più a lungo possibile dopo quella prima notte, la missione di aiutare a riparare i portali quasi dimenticata nella gioia sognante di essere nella Foresta. Il sole è caldo e solido sulle gambe di Louis ed è comodo e non c’è posto dove preferirebbe essere.  
Niall si morde il labbro e annuisce in risposta alla dichiarazione di Louis.  
“Spiegherebbe un sacco di cose.”  
“Esattamente.” Annuisce la fata. “Perché Zayn è originario di Grimm, perché ha le mani d’oro, come è finito sulla Terra, perché è così estremamente attraente-”  
“Che cosa? Perché l’aspetto fisico ha qualcosa a che fare con questo?” Zayn interviene con un cipiglio perplesso.  
“Tutti i reali di Grimm sono straordinariamente belli. È solo un dato di fatto, Zayn, stai al passo.”  
Il moro alza un sopracciglio e guarda Harry.  
“Devo chiedere spiegazioni?”  
“Lo sconsiglierei,” dice Harry con un’alzata di spalle. “Questo è un mondo da favola, dopotutto. La logica terrestre non si adatterà, non importa quanto lo desideri.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Qualcuno di voi ha mai letto di un brutto principe o principessa nelle storie di Grimm?”  
“Io-” inizia Zayn, ma si ferma a riflettere su questo. “Non lo so, in realtà.”  
È perché non ce ne sono. Louis conosce i reali di Grimm. Annuisce risolutamente e Harry geme.  
“Onestamente?” Dice. “Questo mondo è modellato per soddisfare i valori umani della Terra, quindi perché è una sorpresa per qualcuno? Gli umani della Terra sono le creature più vanitose di tutti gli universi, incluse Venere e Afrodite- senza offesa, Niall.”  
“Nessuna offesa,” dice Niall mentre spilucca una mela.  
“Va bene, ma è davvero così?” Louis ribatte, inclinando la testa e increspando la bocca pensieroso. “Grimm è stato creato perché gli umani della Terra credessero? O gli umani della Terra sono stati creati per credere in Grimm?”  
“Grimm deve essere stato creato per gli umani della Terra.” Harry lo afferma come se fosse un fatto chiarissimo. “Gli umani della Terra avevano bisogno di credere nella magia, e Grimm è stato creato per produrre ragione per credere.”  
“Ma Grimm ha bisogno che gli umani credano nella loro magia, quindi magari gli umani sono stati un prodotto per riempire quella funzione?”  
“Avrò una crisi esistenziale e incolperò entrambi,” dice Liam.  
Louis sta per rispondergli qualcosa, ma in quel preciso momento accade qualcosa che lo pietrifica completamente.  
Qualcosa emerge dal portale della quercia. Qualc _uno._  
La creatura cade a terra, ma _lei_ si alza velocemente e si spolvera i gomiti e le ginocchia. La sua schiena si raddrizza per guardare tutti i ragazzi, e Louis continua a stare dov’è, abbastanza sicuro che non potrebbe nemmeno muoversi se lo volesse.  
La ragazza è infinitamente bella, con gli occhi più luminosi, i capelli più morbidi e le mani più delicate che abbia mai visto, e lei e Harry hanno le stesse fossette e gli stessi tatuaggi neri a spirale e - in realtà si assomigliano in molte caratteristiche.  
Gli occhi di Louis si restringono e la sua testa scatta di lato per guardare lo spirito accanto a lui mentre una realizzazione lentamente si accumula dentro di lui.  
Lo shock sul viso di Harry conferma la sua teoria, e lo fa ancora di più quando apre ulteriormente la bocca.  
“ _Gemma_?”  
Gemma si guarda rapidamente intorno per osservare ciò che la circonda prima di rivolgere a Harry un sorrisetto.  
“È molto tempo che non ci vediamo, fratello.”  
 _Fratello._  
Il fatto che Harry abbia dei fratelli è un dato di fatto di cui Louis è stato molto consapevole sin dalla prima volta che ha saputo dell’esistenza del riccio. Probabilmente non dovrebbe essere così strano come lo è in realtà, lasciare che i suoi occhi esplorino quel viso così bello, così affascinante, così familiare. Ma lo _è._ Lo _fa_ sentire strano, il fatto di vedere finalmente una parte così palese del mondo di Harry e della sua _storia_ in piedi fisicamente di fronte a lui. Diventa ancora più evidente quando il riccio inconsciamente si allontana un po’ più da Louis per assicurarsi di non toccarlo in presenza di sua sorella, e Louis deglutisce.  
Tutti e cinque i ragazzi stanno guardando a bocca aperta la nuova arrivata. Sembra che Harry stia per svenire.  
“Che ci fai _qui_?” Chiede, la fronte profondamente rugosa e gli occhi socchiusi, e Gemma sorride tristemente.  
“Mi dispiace davvero tanto per questo.”  
Durante i prossimi due secondi, questo accade:  
Gemma afferra Louis per un braccio e si lancia contro il portale. Louis lancia un grido allarmato mentre Harry si precipita in avanti e si attacca all’altro lato di Louis. Cerca di riportarlo indietro, ma la fata è già per metà nel portale e invece di vincere il tiro alla fune, anche il riccio cade impotente nel portale, nell’oscurità ingannevole e nel caldo soffocante. Le urla inorridite di Niall, Liam e Zayn risuonano nelle orecchie di Louis anche dopo l’atterraggio.   



	25. Capitolo ventitré - Tartaro

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo ventitrè - Tartaro.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh _no_.”  
La voce di Harry risuona soffocata alle orecchie di Louis. L’aria appiccicosa e densa che li circonda lo fa sentire debole e confuso, e si strofina la parte posteriore della testa con una smorfia.  
Gemma è completamente scomparsa, il libro di Zayn giace accanto a lui, ed il riccio è in piedi mentre si guarda freneticamente intorno.  
“No,” continua a ripetere. “No, no, no, _nononononono-_ ”  
Si volta di nuovo verso Louis, guardando la fata con uno sguardo terrorizzato, e lo stomaco di Louis sobbalza nel vederlo così angosciato.  
“Dove siamo?” Borbotta, anche se ha già un’idea del luogo in cui si trovano.  
“Non puoi stare qui,” Harry respira in modo irregolare, ignorando la sua domanda. “Non puoi stare qui, _merda_.”  
Nonostante Louis sia ancora visibilmente debole e stordito, Harry lo afferra per il braccio e lo alza da terra. Lo tiene stretto contro il suo fianco mentre inizia a camminare a passo svelto, e il giovane non sa cosa fare se non inciampare ad ogni piccolo passo, lo sguardo che segue il muro alla loro sinistra, che sembra sibilare ad ogni loro passo. È ammaccato in modo impressionante e piuttosto viscido, come se stesse piangendo per tutti i ricordi dolorosi che custodisce, e sembra quasi che stia sussurrando a Louis di tornare indietro, di scomparire e salvarsi.  
Tartaro. Sa che si trovano nel Tartaro. È evidente nell’umidità che c’è nell’aria, nei passi frettolosi di Harry che conoscono perfettamente il luogo – è evidente nella paura che emana il corpo dello spirito. Il suo respiro irregolare e il suo disperato tentativo di proteggere Louis da tutto ciò che può ferirlo in quel luogo oscuro.  
Louis sa che sono nel Tartaro e sa che, probabilmente, dovrebbe esserne spaventato, ma la sua testa è troppo annebbiata per pensare lucidamente.  
Harry finalmente si ferma quando raggiungono un tempio in marmo, la pietra levigata leggermente sfumata da ombre rosse. Louis sente lo stomaco sobbalzare di nuovo quando Harry lo spinge all’interno, senza fermarsi finchè non si trovano in un’angolo appartato, al sicuro dietro una solida porta. La fata si siede su un pezzo di marmo liscio come la seta, cercando di schiarisi le idee.  
“Lou,” il riccio si accovaccia in modo da trovarsi alla sua altezza, gli occhi che scrutano rapidamente il suo viso. “Siamo nel Tartaro, il che significa che dovrai stare molto, molto attento. Ad esempio, dovrai restare propri qui, mentre io cerco un modo per farci andare via il più rapidamente possibile. Puoi farlo?”  
Louis lo guarda accigliato.  
“Non- non voglio restare qui. Non voglio restare solo.”  
Harry ha uno sguardo impaurito, come se qualcuno gli stesse infilando un coltello nello stomaco. “Non puoi venire con me. Se una creatura ti vede, ti- non puoi venire con me.”  
“Ma,” Louis scuote la testa, cercando di schiarire i pensieri. “Ma hai detto che sarei stato al sicuro con te, qui. Quando eravamo a Grimm, hai detto-”  
“Non starai bene qui.”  
“Ma pensavo che questo posto non sarebbe stato pericoloso se fossi rimasto al tuo fianco.”  
“Questo perché ti ho _mentito_ , Louis,” la voce di Harry è fin troppo brusca, e Louis sussulta spaventato. “Volevo lasciare Grimm e ho detto quello che doveva essere detto per convincerti. Brilli troppo, Louis. La tua anima è troppo innocente. Le anime perdute lo noteranno subito e vorranno trovare un modo per distruggerti.”  
Harry ha la voce più calma, adesso. Anche se è ancora stressato e si morde le labbra a sangue, e la fata odia vederlo in quello stato. Non sa come gestire un Harry arrabbiato e spaventato.  
“Ma…”  
“Ascoltami,” Harry alza le mani per toccare il viso di Louis, facendo in modo che il giovane lo guardi dritto negli occhi. Le dita del riccio sono calde e morbide sui suoi zigomi. “Farò del mio meglio per tenerti al sicuro così possiamo andarcene da qui insieme, _giuro_ che ti porterò fuori da qui. Ma dovrai fare esattamente ciò che ti dico, ok?”  
Gli occhi verdi ed intensi del riccio contrastano con il nero, il rosso e il grigio che li circonda, e per Louis sono come un’ancora di salvezza. Annuisce lentamente, senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre, con la paura di perdersi completamente se proverà ad interrompere il contatto visivo con lo spirito.  
“Dovrai restare qui,” continua Harry. “Mi guarderò un po’ intorno per capire qual è il portale più facile da attraversare, poi tornerò subito a prenderti, okay? Puoi restare qui per me?”  
Deve essere onesto- Louis non vuole restare da solo. Il solo pensiero di essere solo in quel luogo sconosciuto, senza Harry che lo fa sentire al sicuro, gli fa gelare il sangue nelle vene e gli stringe la gola come se stesse per soffocare. Porta le mani tremanti in alto per bloccarle attorno ai polsi del riccio, tenendole lì nel tentativo di trasmettere al giovane la sua paura, il suo bisogno della presenza dell’altro. Prega qualsiasi divinità che Harry riesca a vedere quanto si sente spaventato e inquieto in quel posto buio e oscuro.  
Quando l’espressione di Harry passa da seria ad addolorata, e con un pollice inizia ad accarezzare la pelle sotto gli occhi di Louis in modo rassicurante, il castano è consapevole che il riccio sa tutto quello che sta provando. Lo sa già, ma deve andarsene ugualmente.  
“Mi dispiace,” sussurra Harry. “Questo non sarebbe dovuto accadere. Non so perché è successo, non-”  
“Grazie.” Lo interrompe Louis, perché non sa cos’altro dire per far smettere di parlare il riccio e per fargli capire che non deve scusarsi di nulla. “Per essere venuto qui con me.”  
L’espressione del riccio si ammorbidisce notevolmente, solo sulla fronte rimangono alcune rughe dovute all’angoscia, e nelle sue iridi Louis riesce a percepire un dolore profondo.  
“Sistemerò tutto,” promette il riccio. “Andrà tutto bene. È solo che… c’è il rischio che debba affrontare mia madre. Sicuramente sa già che sono qui, a causa di Gemma e tutto il resto e – non può vederti Louis. Non può.”  
Louis capisce, così toglie le dita dai polsi di Harry per prendergli le mani, stringendole forte per alcuni secondi.  
“Sarò qui ad aspettarti,” risponde debolmente, con un piccolo sorriso sul volto.  
Harry sposta lo sguardo dalle loro mani intrecciate al visto della fata, poi si sporge per premere un bacio dolce sulle labbra di Louis. Non dura più di un paio di secondi, ma è rassicurante, proprio ciò di cui ha bisogno il castano in questo momento, anche se desidera che possa durare più a lungo.  
Poi Harry se ne va e Louis rimane in quel luogo silenzioso ed inquietante.  
Harry se ne va e Louis alza gli occhi appena in tempo per vedere delle ombre danzare sui muri del tempio.  
Harry se ne va e qualcun altro arriva al suo posto.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Harry sa che c’è il rischio che restino entrambi fottuti.  
L’intera situazione è ancora molto confusa – come ha fatto Gemma a trovarli, come ha fatto a trascinarli qui nonostante i portali rotti, perché ha mirato a Louis e non ad Harry – e vorrebbe avere del tempo per fermarsi a pensare ed ottenere delle risposte a tutte queste domande. Ma ora non può farlo, deve assolutamente trovare un modo per portare se stesso, e cosa più importante Louis, fuori dal Tartaro il più in fretta possibile.  
Non può fare a meno di sentirsi come se l’universo lo stesse prendendo in giro, come se gli stesse ridendo alle spalle e gli dicesse “Piccolo, pensavi davvero di poter evitare tutto questo?”  
E lo ha pensato, vero? Aveva camminato tenendo la mano di Louis, aveva passato le dita tra i capelli e assaggiato le sue labbra come se fossero cose che avrebbe potuto fare senza nessuna conseguenza. Come se fossero esperienze del tutto normali che meritava. È stato stupido ed ignorante. Semplicemente non pensava che, alla fine, si sarebbe sentito così spaventato nel trovarsi di fronte alla realtà dei fatti.  
È troppo reale adesso, pensa mentre si dirige verso il tempio di sua madre, dove sa che l’accesso ad un portale sarà molto più semplice. I portali per gli operai del Tartaro sono collocati altrove, ma saranno sicuramente sorvegliati e affollati e di sicuro non sarebbe in grado di attraversarne uno senza attirare l’attenzione di tutti su di loro, o su _Louis_ in particolare. È così vicino, il rischio che Harry venga punito e che Louis si faccia del male. Il pericolo gli sta fiatando sul collo e lui vuole allontanarsi da esso il più possibile.  
Quando finalmente raggiunge l’edificio maestoso in cui vive la madre, entra di soppiatto attraverso la porta decorata e prega che sua madre non si trovi in casa in quel preciso momento, solo così avrà una scusa per evitare qualsiasi conversazione con lei.  
“Harry,” sente la voce vellulata di sua madre ancora prima di mettere un piede in casa, e quindi chiude gli occhi e fa una smorfia. “È molto tempo che non ci vediamo, tesoro.”  
Fanculo, _dannazione_.  
Ma sa che ormai non può fare nulla, quindi decide di salutare la madre e fare del suo meglio per uscire rapidamente da quella situazione. La madre non sa nulla, ricorda a se stesso. Non c’è modo che possa sapere di Louis e di loro due. La fata è al sicuro e lo sarà finché riesce a recitare la sua solita parte.  
“Madre,” la saluta dolcemente, avvicinandosi a lei e facendole un piccolo cenno di cortesia.  
Non è cambiato molto lì dentro – alla sua sinistra Harry vede la mappa gigantesca dove la madre era solita indicare i posti per gli umani più sfortunati, alla sua destra ci sono le sbarre dietro le quali sono intrappolate le anime perdute, le quali piangono disperatamente e allungano le mani chiedendo di poter uscire, e proprio di fronte a lui c’è sua madre appollaiata sul trono, un sorriso minaccioso sul volto. Lo fissa dall’alto in basso per lungo tempo, ed Harry non è per nulla felice di vedere quella donna. Non gli è mancata nemmeno un po’. Il bisogno opprimente di compiacerla, di ottenere la sua approvazione, non è più così importante, e questo lo spaventa un po’, ma non in modo spiacevole.  
Il silenzio tra loro si prolunga di qualche secondo, Harry sente i nervi a fior di pelle, e deve stringere la mascella e le dita per cercare di rimanere indifferente.  
“Ti piace il lavoro che ho fatto? Direi che è assolutamente perfetto, non credi?” Chiede infine Eris, quel luccichio malvaglio negli occhi scuri, che il riccio ha sempre ammirato e desiderato, ma che ora gli fa soltanto rivoltare lo stomaco.  
“Eccellente,” mormora piano. “Il caos è ovunque.”  
“È andato tutto secondo i piani, allora,” annuisce Eris, soddisfatta di se stessa mentre si appoggia contro lo schienale del trono.  
Harry resta in silenzio per un attimo. Questa è la sua occasione, realizza, per scoprire esattamente come sua madre sia riuscita a fare tutto questo. Era un sogno, un’aspirazione, un piano che elaborava da anni, e lui ne è ben consapevole, ma era un piano pieno di ostacoli. Non importava quanto Eris volesse riuscirci, non riusciva mai ad influenzare in alcun modo la centrale elettrica. Se Harry vuole ottenere delle risposte prima di andarsene per sempre da quel posto, questo è il momento adatto per provare a tirare fuori qualcosa dalla bocca di sua madre.  
“Come hai fatto?” Domanda, sperando che il suo respiro affannoso venga interpretato come ammirazione.  
La testa di Eris si alza appena, una nuova luce appare sul suo viso, come se fosse entusiasta di raccontargli come ha fatto a mettere in atto il suo piano, quanto è stata geniale. Perché Harry non ha alcun dubbio che sia stata geniale. Sua madre _è_ un genio. Astuta, intrigante, e sempre un passo avanti a tutti gli altri.  
“La chiave sono i legami elettrici,” inizia a dire lentamente la donna, confermando la teoria di Harry. “Era su quelli che volevo mettere le mani. E sai che ho provato per anni un modo per sbilanciarli, senza successo. Nessuna anima tranne il Dio del Fulmine può toccarli- così hanno deciso gli Dei, i Leader, quando hanno creato questo sistema, e non ci sono eccezioni o scappatoie. Il che mi ha lasciato solo una scelta. Ho dovuto prendere sotto il mio comando uno di loro. Un Leader.”  
Un Leader. Proprio come aveva detto Thor. Allora c’è uno dei Leader coinvolto-  
Harry si costringe a fare un sorrisetto impressionato, ignorando il tremito che sente nello stomaco e in tutto il corpo.  
“E ci sei riuscita da sola?”  
Gli occhi scuri di Eris brillano di soddisfazione.  
“Non tutto da sola. Ho avuto un piccolo aiuto.”  
Fa una pausa drammatica ed Harry solleva un sopracciglio per esortarla a continuare. La madre sembra così fiera di sé, e si vede. Ma se, in effetti, è riuscita a convincere un Leader – Zeus presumibilmente – a sottostare al suo comando, allora questo è sicuramente il più grande risultato di tutta la sua vita dopo la guerra di Troia. Harry conosce la madre, sa che sta creando appositamente di creare tutta quella suspence.  
“A quanto pare… Afrodite odia Zeus quasi quanto me.”  
Alla fine Eris racconta la verità, continuando a sorridere divertita.  
“ _Afrodite_?” Ripete Harry, incredulo. “Ma è una dea dell’Olimpo.”  
“Lo è,” concorda la madre. “È la dea più bella dell’Olimpo che Zeus ha condannato ad un matrimonio infelice e insoddisfacente con un uomo poco attraente, e beh- chi può incolparla se è disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per vendicarsi di lui?”  
Harry suppone che nessuno possa incolpare Afrodite. La dea non ha mai accettato il fatto di essere stata costretta a legarsi ad un’altra persona, soprattutto ad un uomo che non le piace.  
“Così, quando sono andata a farle visita e le ho parlato del mio piano, del mio voler tenere Zeus sotto controllo, per renderlo inferiore a tutti gli altri… si è dimostrata più che disposta ad aiutarmi.” Continua Eris. “Mi ha fornito la pozione d’amore più potente del mondo. Tutto quello che dovevo fare era convincere Zeus a incontrarmi e versare la pozione nel suo vino, ed è esattamente ciò che ho fatto- per essere un Leader, è davvero molto ingenuo e stupido. Da allora è rimasto sempre qui con me, mi rende felice, obbedisce ad ogni mio desiderio. È tutto piuttosto bello, dico davvero.”  
Harry deve ammettere che sua madre è stata molto _brava_. Davvero geniale. Ora ricorda perché ha sempre provato un certo rispetto e tanta ammirazione nei suoi confronti. Per lei ammaliare e imprigionare un Dio è stato un gioco da ragazzi.  
“Quindi hai fatto in modo che Zeus ritirasse i legami elettrici dei portali ed ora lo tieni in ostaggio qui?”  
Eris scrolla le spalle.  
“Se vuoi metterla in questo modo, sì. Questa era la mia intenzione. Ma sai cosa ho capito poi, quando finalmente ho avuto Zeus ai miei piedi? Cosa fosse ancora meglio che rompere semplicemente il potere dei portali?”  
Harry scuote la testa senza capire a cosa si sta riferendo la madre. Il sorrisetto di Eris si allarga notevolmente.  
“Ho il potere di _controllare_ i portali. Posso collegare i portali a mio pacimento, in qualunque posto io voglia. Posso intenzionalmente far viaggiare le creature nei luoghi più inimmaginabili, e posso anche vedere tutto, posso tenere d’occhio tutto quello che fanno, in qualunque momento. Posso assaporare ogni pezzo di caos. Non ho potere solo su Zeus, ho potere su tutto quanto. Ho accesso a tutto.”  
 _Aspetta._  
Qualcosa fa clic nella testa di Harry a quella rivelazione, e restringe gli occhi. Eris si limita a guardarlo, infinitamente soddisfatta di se stessa.  
“Hai fatto un bel viaggio, vero? Quale mondo hai trovato più divertente? Penso che il mio preferito sia stato Il Paese Delle Meraviglie. Sei stato molto creativo.”  
Harry non può fare a meno di sussultare mentre collega tutti i punti.  
“Sei tu- _tu_ ci hai mandato in tutti quei posti?” Chiede Harry, ed un brivido freddo gli corre lungo la schiena mentre si rende conto di ciò che quello potrebbe significare.  
“Sei così intelligente,” Eris schiocca le labbra in segno di apprezzamento. “Ti stavo aspettando, proprio qui. Ma non sembravi avere alcuna intenzione di muoverti da quella foresta orribile, quindi ho dovuto agire per affrettare le cose.”  
Ora ha tutto perfettamente senso. Quanto è stato sciocco da parte di tutti loro pensare che continuassero magicamente a finire nel posto _esatto_ in cui dovevano finire ogni volta che usavano un portale? Pensare che non sono mai finiti due volte nello stesso universo? Che sono riusciti ad incontrare Liam, Niall, Zayn lungo la strada, in quel preciso e conveniente ordine? E il fatto che Zayn fosse riuscito a tornare sulla Terra dopo essere stato nel Paese delle Meraviglie era stato anche quello merito di sua madre?  
Nessuno può avere così tanta fortuna. Eris ha giocato con loro per tutto questo tempo, e Harry vorrebbe piangere per la disperazione.  
“Ma…” mormora. “Perché?”  
Si guadagna l’ennesima scrollata di spalle da parte della madre.  
“Volevo vedere per quanto tempo tu e quella fata odiosa foste riusciti a sopportarvi prima che tu perdessi la testa e, beh. Lo uccidessi. È stato un esperimento divertente, sai? Dopotutto, sei la mia prole più spietata. Chi ero io per negarmi uno spettacolo del genere?” Alza lo sguardo dalle sue unghie per fissare Harry negli occhi. Adesso c’è qualcosa di duro e maligno negli occhi scuri della donna, ed il riccio rabbrividisce profondamente. “Ho finito per ottenere uno spettacolo completamente diverso, però.”  
Quindi lei lo sa.  
Harry non può fare altro che restare pietrificato al suo posto mentre la consapevolezza di ciò che è appena accaduto si deposita nelle sue ossa, gli si annoda intorno al cuore e gli riempie i polmoni. Sua madre sa tutto, e lo sa fin dall’inizio. È consapevole di quello che Harry ha fatto con Louis, di quello che ha fatto per Louis, di quello che prova per la fata e di ogni singolo tradimento verso la sua natura da spirito del male.  
Harry ha conosciuto la paura nel corso della sua vita, ma il terrore intenso che sta provando in questo momento è totalmente nuovo ed agonizzante. Gli pizzicano le mani, sente la gola bloccata, apre e chiude la bocca più e più volte, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa da dire, ma possono esserci parole adatte in una situazione del genere?  
“Io… madre,” prova a dire debolmente. “È stata tutta una finta, di certo non puoi pensare che io _davvero_ possa-”  
“Oh, _per_ _favore_. Lo vedo come stai brillando.” Ringhia la donna, il labbro superiore arricciato per il disgusto. “Credi che io non riesca a riconoscere quando mio figlio sta iniziando ad andare alla deriva?”  
Harry non può nemmeno rispondere, apre la bocca e fa dei respiri profondi mentre i suoi pensieri si infrangono e urlano dentro la sua testa. La faccia di Eris è così rigida che il riccio sente i peli delle braccia rizzarsi, ed è sicuro di non essersi mai sentito così debole in tutta la sua vita.  
“Tra tutti i miei figli, non avrei mai pensato che saresti stato tu quello in piedi di fronte a me, chiedendo _pietà_. È ripugnante Harry, è disgustoso.”  
Con i pugni stretti e le unghie che scavano nella carne, lo spirito cerca di impedire al suo respiro di diventare irregolare e di non farsi prendere dal panico.  
“Madre,” prova a dire di nuovo, e gli viene fuori come una sorta di supplica.  
“Non sai quanto ho sperato che fosse tutto finto, Harry.” Eris non reagisce minimamente di fronte all’ansia del figlio, gli occhi ancora fissi su di lui come due abissi minacciosi, in attesa di abbatterlo definitivamente. “Speravo fosse un tuo piano per farlo a pezzi. Sarebbe stato geniale, davvero. Ma ahimè, avrei dovuto sapere che, nonostante tutto quello che ho fatto per condurti sulla retta via, non eri ancora abbastanza intelligente da non cadere nella trappola. Avrei dovuto rinunciare a te già quando eri un ragazzino e parlavi di volare tra le nuvole e di _amare_ qualcuno, come se fossero cose da desiderare.”  
La cosa peggiore è che Harry non può nemmeno difendersi. Non ha parole, desidera disperatamente trovare qualcosa da dire, ma non sa cosa. Non ha niente da dire che possa tirarlo fuori da questa situazione, dove sua madre lo tiene sotto tiro.  
E quando guarda Eris negli occhi, è chiaro che anche lei lo sa.  
“Comunque, ho sperato. E ho sbagliato. Ho sempre creduto in te. Quando eri giovane e continuavi a blaterare di tutti i tuoi stupidi sogni, io ho voluto continuare a credere in te. Quando hai impiegato il doppio del tempo di tutti gli altri per riprenderti dopo la Cerimonia, io ho continuato a voler credere che ce l’avresti fatta. Alla fine sei diventato il figlio migliore, un bravo lavoratore. Ti ho dato il beneficio del dubbio innumerevoli volte, e ho avuto ragione. Penso che ti serva solo un piccolo promemoria per ricordarti chi sei e cosa fai per vivere, non sei d’accordo?”  
No, Harry non farà nulla. Mai, in nessuna circostanza. Finché esisterà, non sarà mai più d’accordo con quello che dice sua madre.  
Ma non ha nessuna possibilità di dirglielo.  
Improvvisamente, mani solide come roccia afferrano saldamente gli avambracci del riccio e lo tengono fermo al suo posto, e quando cerca furiosamente di liberarsi, si ritrova impotente e fin troppo debole. Sa che sono i suoi fratelli maggiori a trattenerlo, riesce a percepire le loro dita contro la pelle e sa che non può sfuggirgli, ma non è per questo che all’improvviso sente il cuore in gola.  
È consapevole che, se ha bisogno di essere trattenuto con la forza, c’è soltanto un motivo.  
E poi la porta del tempio viene spalancata ed entrano altri suoi fratelli. La vista di quegli spiriti minacciosi non l’ha mai spaventato, Harry ha sempre saputo di essere al di sopra di tutti loro, ha sempre saputo di essere al sicuro dalle loro liti infinite.  
Ma il fatto è che, prima di quel momento, Louis non era mai stato imprigionato tra le loro mani sporche; una piccola fata luminosa e brillante rispetto alle auree fumose e soffocanti degli spiriti che lo circondano.  
Adesso invece lo è, e Harry non ha mai temuto i suoi fratelli, ma in questo momento li teme in modo così schiacciante che si sente come se stesse per essere strappato a metà.  
“Madre, cosa stai facendo?”  
La sua voce dovrebbe suonare cattiva, ma sente la gola improvvisamente secca e le parole escono a fatica. Louis sembra disorientato e fragile, e lui sente il cuore battere forte nel petto.  
“Pensavi davvero di poterlo nascondere? Qui?” Ormai il tono di Eris rasenta lo scherno. “Posso percepire la sua luce a miglia di distanza, Harry. È molto carino, te lo concedo. Mi chiedo se sarà altrettanto carino dopo che lo avranno preso le anime oscure.”  
Un accenno alle anime, e ad Harry gli si blocca il respiro come se gli avessero dato un pugno in pieno petto.  
Non può farlo.  
 _Non può farlo_.  
“Madre, non puoi farlo.” Harry sente un brivido in tutto il corpo, dalle dita dei piedi, allo stomaco fino alla gola. Il suo cuore è pietrificato e gli fa male la testa e mille aghi sembrano aver perforato il suo cervello e tutto ciò che può fare è _supplicare_. “Madre, devi lasciarlo andare. Devi lasciarlo andare adesso, non puoi-”  
La madre osserva la sua angoscia e non dice nulla, si limite a scuotere la testa.  
“Essere disperato non ti aiuterà, Harry,” è tutto quello che dice la donna, la voce più fredda di quanto non sia mai stata e la sua schiena è rigida contro lo schienale del trono.  
Harry sa di aver incasinato ancora di più la situazione implorando pietà a sua madre. Sa che non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Sa che questa avrebbe dovuto essere una prova di lealtà, che Eris gli sta dando il beneficio del dubbio ancora una volta, offrendogli la possibilità di scegliere lei invece di Louis.  
Forse, se non conoscesse sua madre così bene, proverebbe anche a fingere di stare dalla sua parte, in modo che possa rilasciare Louis sano e salvo. Ma Harry conosce Eris, sa che vuole soltanto ferire la fata, indipendentemente da ciò che deciderà di fare lui. Sa che non c’è nulla che possa fare per convincerla a lasciare Louis libero.  
Quindi implora, implora e implora di nuovo. È tutto ciò che può fare, recitare non servirebbe ad un cazzo. In questo momento, non ha nemmeno la certezza di riuscire a farlo.  
“Ascoltami, questo non è – non puoi semplicemente – sono io quello che ha torto qui, madre. Perché non punisci _me_?”  
“Oh tesoro,” Eris gli sorride, un sorriso duro e malvagio che lo fa tremare da capo a piedi. “Ti sto punendo.”  
E poi si allontana da lui e dai suoi fratelli che stanno tenendo immobile Louis.  
Quei pochi secondi sembrano durare un’eternità.  
“Liberate le anime,” si limita a pronunciare la madre con tono solenne, e le ginocchia di Harry cedono proprio mentre le sbarre giganti si aprono, lasciando via libera alle anime che si lamentano al loro interno.  
Stanno arrivando, nebbiose, oscure e terrificanti, il loro lamento disperato sembra un inno inquietante. Harry sente la presa sulle sue braccia intensificarsi, non importa quanto provi a dimenarsi per liberarsi, non può fare altro che guardare mentre le anime oscure si avvicinano alla piccola e luminosa figura di Louis, come un’eclissi che si avvicina alla luna.  
Il problema delle anime perdute è che sono prive- prive di vita, di felicità, di luce, di amore, di spirito e sogni. Si lamentano e piangono continuamente per le vite che hanno vissuto e perso, e questa nostalgia le rende affamate. Muoiono sempre di fame.  
La fame le rende febbrili. Isteriche. Disperate e disumane.  
Distruttive.  
Harry intravede il volto in preda al panico di Louis prima che la miserabile oscurità lo avvolga completamente, e dopo ciò può soltanto vedere le braccia delle anime che lo afferrano, i movimenti aspri delle loro schiene inarcate e il loro sibilo frenetico che rimbalza contro le pareti del tempio. Harry non può evitare il grido d’angoscia che lascia le sue labbra a quella vista, e non importa quanto ci provi, quanto violentemente strattoni i suoi arti o quanto intensamente cerchi di usare i suoi poteri, non riesce a muoversi. Costretto a restare immobile, non può fare altro che guardare, continuando a supplicare finché non riesce più a distinguere nemmeno le sue parole.  
Sa che non lo stanno uccidendo. Lo scopo delle anime non è uccidere; è sempre quello di prendere, rubare. Ma Harry sa che quando lo fanno, preferiresti morire. La morte è preferibile che sentire le loro unghie penetrare nella pelle, le loro dita che ti toccano e il loro respiro affannoso che ti risucchia l’aria dai polmoni.  
E artigliano, graffiano, tirano, strattonano, strappano, strappano e strappano… e Harry non riesce a vedere cosa stanno artigliando, cosa stanno strappando, cosa stanno _rovinando_ , finché non nota dei pezzi sottili e argentati sul terreno accidentato.  
Il suo cuore si spezza, è ormai un organo senza vita, quando si rende conto da dove provengono.  
Le urla di Louis riecheggiano per tutto il tempio, la colonna sonora più straziante che Harry abbia mai sentito e che infesterà i suoi sogni per molto, molto tempo, mentre le anime continuano ad offuscare la luce della fata. Le loro bocche sono spalancate e ansimanti, mentre inghiottono pezzi dello spirito di Louis.  
“Per favore,” ansima il riccio, il corpo tremante. Non ha più nessun orgoglio e nessuna paura, l’unica cosa che vuole è che lascino andare Louis, che smettano di ferirlo, di lacerarlo. Vuole che smettano, smettano, _smettano_. “Per favore, madre, digli di smettere. Per favore, digli di andarsene, _per favore_ lascialo in pace – fai questa cosa per me e non ti chiederò mai più niente. Te lo sto chiedendo come tuo _figlio_ , farò tutto quello che vuoi. Ti prego- madre.”  
Il viso di Eris è severo e gelido, totalmente indifferente. Non lo guarda nemmeno mentre si appoggia lentamente allo schienale della sedia.  
“Tu non sei mio figlio.”  
Louis non smette di urlare, ed Harry sente la vita abbandonarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonateciiiii, sappiamo che è doloroso. Ma purtroppo... doveva andare così :( ricordate che la storia ha l'happy ending! Speriamo vi piaccia e ci trovate qui #CollisionFF


	26. Capitolo ventiquattro - L'Oscurità

**Collision**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo ventiquattro - L'Oscurità.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  


Louis non sente nulla.  
Tutto è come una macchia rossa che passa davanti ai suoi occhi. La sua mente è un flusso senza fine _di morirò morirò morirò morirò morirò morirò morirò_ e poi all’improvviso lo stanno trascinando fuori di lì e lontano e lontano, il corpo tremante di Harry proprio dietro di lui, e la fata non sa se non sta più soffrendo o se è finalmente diventato insensibile ma poi è tutto un mantra di _non sono morto non sono morto non sono morto non sono morto non sono morto non sono morto non sono morto_ , e alla fine si fermano vicino ad un portale nella stanza più buia e più piccola nella parte più profonda del tempio di Eris e ce lo buttano dentro, e lui non osa muovere un dito mentre cade, cade, cade.  
(D’ora in poi cadrà sempre, pensa.)  
E poi, finalmente, colpisce il suolo. Il posto è illuminato solo dalla debole luce del portale che è arroccato a parecchi metri di altezza, troppo lontano dalla sua portata. Tutto intorno a lui è nero. È come se fosse caduto in una fossa infinita di oscurità informe. Non lo terrorizza nemmeno.  
Ed ora pensa _perché non sono morto? Perché non sono morto? Perché non sono morto?_  
Harry atterra subito dopo di lui, un lieve piagnucolio gli sfugge dalle labbra mentre colpisce il suolo, e Louis pensa che in qualche modo dovrebbe essere in grado di essere felice del fatto che Harry non è andato via, che non è tutto solo. Ma sente ancora un’ustione dolorante impressa nella sua schiena, come mille aghi premuti nei suoi pori, e c’è ancora un’umidità calda che gli scorre lungo la schiena e gli fa attaccare la maglietta alla pelle, e il dolore soffocante che si estende in una V vuota gli ricorda ostinatamente cosa c’era prima lì, ed è troppo opprimente. È tutto ciò su cui può concentrarsi adesso.  
Louis non è solo, ma in questo momento, pensa che potrebbe anche esserlo.  
Solleva lentamente le ginocchia fino al mento mentre i suoi occhi fissano un punto nel nulla a pochi centimetri da lui, e può sentire Harry muoversi dietro di lui, può vedere con la coda dell’occhio quando lo spirito trascina il suo corpo più vicino a lui.  
Harry non lo sta toccando, le mani strette a pugno e piegate contro il suo corpo come se avesse paura di allungare la mano e sfiorare con la punta delle dita la pelle di Louis, come se così facendo avesse peggiorato la situazione. Louis è contento di ciò. Non vuole assolutamente che il riccio lo tocchi ora, non quando la sua pelle brulica ancora di tossicità e perdita, non quando l’impurità gli scorre ancora nelle vene.  
“Louis.” La voce di Harry è sottile ma urgente e sembra che stia parlando attraverso un tunnel. “Louis, non puoi arrenderti adesso. Non puoi farlo. Non lo farai, stai soffrendo e lo so, dio, lo _so_ , ma non puoi arrenderti. So che adesso questo ti sembra la fine del mondo, ma non lo è, Louis, non puoi rinunciare proprio ora. Non possiamo permettere che tutto questo sia stato invano, e lo sarà se tu non - oh mio Dio, devi rialzarti di nuovo. So che hai bisogno di tempo per assorbire il dolore, lo so, lo capisco, ma non puoi farlo qui perché una volta che ti lascerai andare questo posto non ti farà mai tornare su. Ti consumerà. _Lou_.”  
Louis non sente.  
Sa che dovrebbe parlare, sa che dovrebbe allungare la mano e calmare Harry, sa che sentire il riccio implorare in modo così agonizzante dovrebbe mandare brividi gelidi e lancinanti in tutto il suo corpo e riempirlo di impulso per farlo stare immediatamente meglio.  
Ma non è così.   
Perché il suo corpo è come se non fosse più un corpo. Tutto il suo essere è ora una ferita aperta e ha paura che parlare possa inciderlo ancora più in profondità, come se muoversi potesse infettarlo ulteriormente. Ogni respiro che prende gli torce il petto e gli strattona i polmoni, per non parlare del fatto che sta ancora sanguinando ed il liquido caldo sta macchiando la terra e la maglietta sfrega contro la sua carne strappata in un modo che lo fa sentire irreale. Non può reagire. Harry vuole che lo faccia, ma non può. Non adesso.  
Non ha senso. Lo spirito dice che questo posto potrebbe non lasciarlo mai tornare su, ma visto il modo in cui si sente in questo momento, come se stesse per annegare, non importa dove si trovi.  
Quindi continua a non rispondere, e alla fine anche Harry si arrende. Si sposta dal punto in cui era inginocchiato davanti a Louis e si siede accanto a lui, mettendo le mani dietro il suo corpo per sostenere il suo busto e tirando le ginocchia contro il suo petto. E rimangono seduti lì. In completo e abbattuto silenzio.  
Louis non sente, e il tempo non passa, e lui non si muove.  
  
~  
  
Harry darebbe qualsiasi cosa, _qualunque cosa_ , per non far sapere a Louis come ci si sente.  
Perché lui lo sa, è il punto. Lo sa da molto tempo. Conosce il modo esatto in cui la tua pelle striscia e il tuo cuore affonda e il tuo corpo soffre, conosce l’umiliazione e la privazione dell’autostima e della dignità, sa tutto del dolore, dello sconforto e del tipo silenzioso di panico che ne derivano. Ma se c’è qualcuno al mondo che vorrebbe salvare da questo a tutti i costi, quello sarebbe Louis. La luce sbalorditiva che questo ragazzo porta sempre con sé è l’unica cosa che Harry non vorrebbe mai vedere offuscata e spenta.  
E ha fallito. Ha _fallito_ , e lo uccide sapere che lo stato in cui si trova ora la fata, i lineamenti feriti e gli occhi vuoti, è essenzialmente colpa sua. È stato stupido a pensare che la sua stessa infatuazione non avrebbe finito per influenzare Louis fatalmente quanto lui. È stato egoista. È stato ignorante.   
Louis non ha detto una sola parola da quando sono arrivati. L’unica vera interazione che hanno avuto finora è stata quando lui si è tolto e ha strappato la sua maglietta per legare una benda improvvisata sul busto di Louis nel tentativo di smorzare l’emorragia sulla schiena. All’inizio Louis ha rifiutato anche quello, chiudendosi ancora di più all’idea che Harry fosse così vicino, e questo ha quasi mandato di nuovo lo spirito in crisi mentre cercava di trasmettere al giovane quanto fosse importante curare le sue ferite con moderazione (“So che non ti interessa in questo momento, ma a me _interessa_ , ci tengo a te e mi interessa se vivi o muori, quindi per _favore_ posso provare a impedirti di perdere più sangue?”). Louis ha continuato a non parlare, ma ha lasciato che Harry lo toccasse, sollevando debolmente le braccia sopra la testa per fargli capire che andava bene.  
Nel complesso, è un fottuto disastro e Harry sa che ha bisogno di cercare di mantenere alta la sua speranza perché Louis è comprensibilmente impossibilitato a farlo in questo momento, ma è — è così difficile. Sono stati gettati in una specie di prigione senza vita, sua madre lo ha rinnegato e ha ferito Louis nel peggior modo possibile, il castano è a malapena reattivo e lui non ha idea di come farlo diventare di nuovo quello di prima o di come andarsene da qui. E se contro ogni previsione riuscissero a tornare nel Tartaro, come diavolo faranno a scappare di _nuovo_ da Eris?  
Nessuno di loro sa quanto tempo sta passando - potrebbe essere un’ora, un giorno, una settimana – l’unica cosa che ricorda a Harry che il tempo sta ancora passando, è la sua fame crescente.  
Il che è grandioso. Perché non hanno cibo. Non hanno nemmeno l’ _acqua_.  
E lui è così, così stanco. Gli è permesso di sentirsi un po’ senza speranza in questo momento.  
Alla fine, si concede di provare a rilassarsi e dare spazio a Louis, quindi si abbassa al livello del suolo nella speranza di riposarsi almeno un po’.  
Ed è in quell’esatto momento che all’improvviso, si sente un suono sordo e sibilante provenire dal portale, e alza la testa prima ancora di avere la possibilità di sdraiarsi correttamente, giusto in tempo per vedere un pacchetto ben avvolto che fende l’aria e atterra con un tonfo pesante a pochi metri di distanza.  
Passano alcuni secondi, dove né Harry né Louis si muovono. Il riccio pensa che Louis non abbia nemmeno reagito di fronte a quello strano dono, e lui stesso è un po’ spaventato. Potrebbe essere di sua madre, che forse ha tra le mani qualcosa destinato a causare loro ancora più danni. Potrebbe essere pericoloso.  
Ma potrebbe anche essere qualcosa che può aiutarli. _Potrebbe_ esserlo, e dal momento che ormai ha perso il suo istinto di sopravvivenza, il riccio sente che vale la pena aprirlo. Quindi alla fine emette un’espirazione acuta e frastagliata, e inciampa per afferrare il pacco, pregando così intensamente che in qualche modo contenga qualcosa che sia a loro beneficio.  
Lo strappa e lo gira sottosopra, e alcuni oggetti apparentemente innocui cadono a terra.  
In primo luogo, c’è del _cibo_. Ci sono un paio di mele e alcuni cocomeri tagliati in modo sicuro nascosti in scatole di plastica, oltre a panini e due bottiglie d’acqua. Harry ha l’acquolina in bocca, fino ad ora non si è reso completamente conto di quanto sia veramente affamato.  
In secondo luogo, c’è il libro di Zayn. Harry fa scorrere leggermente le dita sulla copertina, tracciando le lettere maiuscole dorate del titolo. ‘Mitologia degli universi - una guida completa.’ Una scintilla di qualcosa che ha troppa paura di chiamare speranza ma che sente potrebbe essere molto vicino ad essa, lampeggia nelle sue ossa mentre si rende conto che forse questo libro potrebbe almeno indicargli la loro posizione.  
Terzo, c’è una cassetta di pronto soccorso.  
E infine, c’è una nota. È piegata in modo ordinato e delicato, e quando la apre con dita tremanti, riconosce immediatamente l’elegante calligrafia.  
  
_Caro Harry,_  
_Spero che accetti questi doni come una sorta di scuse. Ormai sono sicura che tu sappia che nostra madre mi ha mandato per attirare te e la tua fata qui, e anche se immaginavo che avrebbe voluto darti una sorta di punizione, non avrei mai potuto, nemmeno nei miei sogni più sfrenati, immaginare che sarebbe arrivata a fare tutto questo. Sei sempre stato il suo preferito, dopotutto. Ero sicura che ti avrebbe risparmiato._  
_Inoltre, non avevo idea di quanto la fata significasse per te. Se lo avessi saputo, ti avrei aiutato immediatamente. Nel momento in cui mi sono resa conto quanto tutto ciò ti abbia fatto soffrire, non posso descriverti quanto mi sia sentita in colpa. Questa specie di missione che all’inizio mi ha fatto sentire orgogliosa di essere stata scelta da nostra madre, ora mi fa venire il senso di colpa solo al pensiero. Tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato per te è la felicità, e se qualcuno merita di reclamarla, sei tu. Non riesco a credere di aver contribuito a ostacolarla una volta che finalmente sembra che tu l’abbia trovata._  
_Purtroppo non ho idea di come tu possa sfuggire dal luogo in cui madre ti ha bandito, ma ti ho mandato quel tuo pratico libro nella speranza che possa aiutarti a chiarire le cose. Ho anche mandato del cibo e continuerò a farlo tutte le volte che posso, e il kit di pronto soccorso è per la fata, perché posso immaginare che le sue ferite siano piuttosto brutte. Se non posso aiutarvi fisicamente a uscire da lì, il minimo che posso fare è aiutarvi a rimanere in vita finché non trovi una soluzione da solo. Nel libro si dice anche che le fate della foresta si nutrono principalmente di frutta e verdura, quindi ho cercato di includerne alcune. Spero che riesca a trovare in se stesso la forza per mangiare._  
_Immagino che debba concludere questa piccola nota dicendoti che tu sei il mio fratellino e io mi prenderò sempre cura di te. Mi dispiace così tanto dal profondo del mio cuore che sia successo tutto ciò e mi addolora aver avuto una parte vitale in questo. Vorrei poterti dire questo di persona. Spero di poterlo fare alla fine, e spero che sarai in grado di perdonarmi._  
_Gemma._  
  
Gemma.  
Harry sta quasi sentendo i suoi occhi lacrimare di nuovo – per un misto di irrequietezza e disperazione, e una sorta di tremante gratitudine per sua sorella.  
Erano sempre stati particolarmente vicini, lui e Gemma. Appartiene al primo gruppo di spiriti del dolore, il che la rende più vecchia, e si è sempre presa cura di lui durante la sua difficile, per non dire altro, infanzia. Si era sempre assicurata che lui stesse bene durante tutto il suo addestramento violento e, a parte Eris, era sempre stata l’unica persona di cui Harry si fidava. Quel fattore aveva reso il suo tradimento, quello di portare lui e Louis qui, molto più doloroso - aveva perso sia sua madre che sua sorella.  
Ma mentre legge la lettera una seconda volta, una terza volta, capisce il suo punto di vista e sa che la perdonerà. Non c’è molto che Gemma possa fare quando lui è qui e lei è lassù, ma sta facendo tutto ciò che può.  
È abbastanza. Per ora è abbastanza.  
Dopo alcuni respiri tremanti per riprendersi, guarda Louis. La fata è ancora seduta nello stesso punto e lui è abbastanza sicuro del fatto che non si muoverà presto, così prende la roba e si avvicina a lui.  
“Lou,” tenta gentilmente. “Guarda cosa ci ha mandato Gemma.”  
Posa con cura il libro davanti al ragazzo ancora immobile, spingendolo così vicino da fare in modo che gli tocchi le punta delle dita. Louis gli lancia una rapida occhiata, ma non dice niente e non fa alcun tentativo per raccogliere il libro.  
“Penso che possa dirci dove siamo. Proprio-” Harry si allunga per aprire il libro sulla pagina di Gemma piegata nell’angolo. “Proprio qui. Vuoi leggerlo? Potresti leggerlo per me se vuoi, so quanto tu... quanto ami questa roba. Conoscere le cose. Raccontare cose. Ti andrebbe di farlo?”  
Il riccio inclina la testa e si accuccia più vicino al punto per terra che attualmente occupa l’attenzione di Louis nel tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione, ma il giovane rimane fermo dove si trova. Le sue nocche sono bianche per la presa intorno alle ginocchia. Il suo sguardo è vuoto e assente. Al riccio gli ci vuole assolutamente tutta la forza di volontà che possiede per mantenere un aspetto composto, perché la sua mente è sull’orlo della frenesia ogni secondo che passa in cui il ragazzo continua a non rispondere in questo modo.  
“Va tutto bene,” respira, scuotendosi mentalmente, e prende il libro in grembo. “Posso leggere io, se è meglio. Lo leggerò.”  
E così si siede a gambe incrociate di fronte a Louis e inizia a leggere la pagina segnata.  
_Tenebra / Σκοτος / Mörker_  
_Nelle parti più profonde di ogni universo negli Inferi, tutto si incontra in un luogo particolarmente appartato costruito essenzialmente da un nulla oscuro. Il suo nome varia a seconda del mondo in cui ti trovi, ma significano tutti lo stesso — comunemente, si chiama Oscurità._  
_Definire l’Oscurità un universo a sé stante è contraddittorio. È un luogo completamente separato, non fa parte di qualcos’altro e per arrivarci hai bisogno di un portale, quindi per definizione è un mondo a parte. Ma il posto non è vivo. Non contiene un proprio ecosistema, ed è per questo che è allo stesso tempo discutibile chiamarlo mondo, poiché l’intero scopo di quel luogo è quello di essere morto e privo di tutto ciò che lo renderebbe uno. È qui invece che mandi i tuoi peccatori più fatali. Poiché a questo posto manca qualcosa di vivo, se non fosse per le creature deliberatamente inviate lì, e la maggior parte prima o poi appassirà per la disidratazione e la fame. In poche parole, è come una condanna a morte sottile ma crudele._  
_Una volta che un oggetto o una persona viene inviato lì, è quasi completamente irrecuperabile. Questo perché, più facilmente spiegato, i portali dell’Oscurità sono come una versione leggermente limitata dei portali bidirezionali medi. Il portale_ _per_ _L’Oscurità è sempre disponibile, ma usarlo per uscire_ _da lì è una storia completamente diversa. Il portale deve essere attivato dall’altro lato da una fonte di nuova vita. E considerando ciò che abbiamo appena stabilito sulla crescita e la vita nell’Oscurità, produrre in qualche modo una nuova creatura e metterla in contatto con il portale è senza dubbio complicato._  
Bene. Fanculo.  
Harry chiude il libro, mordendosi l’interno della guancia e i suoi occhi tornano sul viso di Louis. Il suo cuore sussulta quando si accorge che la fata si è mossa un po’ - solo un piccolissimo accenno - per alzare la testa verso di lui, i suoi occhi azzurri guizzano per un po’ tra quelli di Harry e il terreno.   
“Allora,” dice il riccio debolmente. “Presumo che nessuno di noi due abbia un grembo per procreare nuova vita.”  
Louis si limita a contrarre la bocca e scuote leggermente la testa. È stato un pessimo tentativo di alleggerire la tensione, lo sa, ma non sa come affrontare il fatto che ora sanno _dove_ si trovano, ma hanno anche praticamente confermato che non c’è modo che possano effettivamente uscire fuori di qui.  
Il pensiero gli fa stringere i polmoni, quindi deglutisce diverse volte e sopprime qualunque cosa significhi. Gemma li aiuterà a rimanere in vita. Non moriranno di fame. Questo è almeno qualcosa, immagina, ed è ciò su cui sceglie di concentrarsi. Bloccando disperatamente ogni pezzo di terribile disperazione che minaccia di penetrare nelle sue ossa pesanti, si schiarisce la gola per parlare di nuovo.  
“Ha anche mandato, uhm.” Si allunga per prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso, apre il coperchio e ci trova dentro garze, bende, salviettine detergenti e acqua ossigenata, un paio di pinzette, guanti, aghi e del filo. Gemma l’ha già fatto in passato, ed è stata visibilmente più scrupolosa di quanto potesse. “Per la tua ferita. È — è molto importante che la medichiamo.”  
Louis reagisce a questo, proprio come l’ultima volta in cui il riccio gli ha suggerito che doveva toccarlo, e alza la testa per guardarlo correttamente, e lui può vedere direttamente che non è affatto aperto a quel concetto.  
Lo capisce, però. Harry si comportava allo stesso modo quando ha passato tutto questo. Gemma era quella che si assicurava che le sue ferite guarissero correttamente, e anche se non poteva aiutarlo a dargli il tempo e lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno per guarire perché era stato costretto a lavorare subito dopo, lei faceva del suo meglio per cercare di attutire il dolore e questa era l’unica cosa che lo rendeva in grado di rialzarsi in qualche modo dopo che la sua ala particolarmente ruvida si squarciava. Harry non vuole altro che essere per Louis ciò che Gemma era stata per lui e altro ancora. Vuole dare a Louis tutto il tempo.   
“Lo so,” dice, mordendosi il labbro ma mantenendo un contatto visivo sincero. “Lo so. Ma starò davvero molto attento. Non toccherò più del necessario. È solo che- c’è bisogno di ripulire la ferita, Lou. Gemma ci aiuterà a restare vivi qui, lo ha promesso, e una parte vitale per mantenerti in vita è curare le tue ferite. E significherebbe così tanto per me se mi permettessi di farlo? Me lo lascerai fare, per favore?”  
I secondi passano mentre Louis si limita a guardarlo, i suoi occhi blu sono in conflitto, e Harry respira dal naso per non diventare impaziente. Il castano ha bisogno di tempo. Ha bisogno di tempo e lui gli darà tempo. Con tutto.  
Ma sorride leggermente quando Louis finalmente rilascia un piccolo sospiro e annuisce.  
“Grazie,” mormora lo spirito, sistemandosi dietro di lui e iniziando lentamente a slacciare la sua precedente fasciatura. È più gentile e mite che può, toccando fugacemente la sua pelle.  
Fa una smorfia non appena la maglietta lacerata e fradicia cade a terra e le ferite della fata gli vengono rivelate di nuovo. L’emorragia più eccessiva si è ormai fermata, ma la cicatrice a V sulla schiena è ancora spalancata e di un rosso abbagliante, e anche se ha visto molto peggio nella sua vita, il suo stomaco continua a girare a disagio. Capisce che avrà bisogno di suturarli invece di limitarsi a bendarli.  
“Va bene,” dice, cercando di mantenere la sua voce ferma e calma mentre si infila un paio di guanti. “Prima la pulisco. Non riesco a vedere dello sporco o qualcosa che devo rimuovere separatamente dalle tue ferite, il che è davvero buono, quindi prima userò le salviettine detergenti e poi la laverò con acqua ossigenata.”  
Mentre parla, raccoglie il pacchetto di salviettine, ne strappa una e inizia a spostarla con movimenti rapidi e attenti intorno alle ferite. C’è un bel po’ di sangue secco spalmato sulla schiena di Louis, e si concentra sul togliere tutto prima di concentrarsi completamente sulla ferita vera e propria. Si assicura di mettere i fazzoletti usati dietro di sé e non alla vista del castano, poiché il numero di salviettine usate cresce. Louis non ha bisogno di vedere l’effettivo impatto dell’attacco che ha subito. Non ancora.  
La fata non dice nemmeno una parola durante il processo, a malapena si muove o si agita, anche se lascia che Harry lavori. Quando lo spirito gli chiede di sdraiarsi per un momento sullo stomaco, obbedisce senza dire una sola parola e senza alcuna forma di protesta. Lascia che Harry gli versi l’acqua tiepida sulla schiena anche se deve bruciargli in modo incredibile, finché il riccio non considera la ferita completamente pulita da ogni possibile impurità.  
“Ora, se puoi sederti di nuovo, per favore,” parla di nuovo Harry. “Questo farà un po’ male. Le tue ferite sono piuttosto profonde, quindi dovrò ricucirle insieme. Se fa più male di quanto puoi sopportare, per favore sgridami o pizzicami forte o qualunque cosa tu voglia, okay?”  
Il modo in cui la colonna vertebrale di Louis si irrigidisce alle sue parole gli dice quello che ha bisogno di sapere, e solleva la mano per accarezzare delicatamente la pelle liscia proprio dove il collo e la spalla di Louis si incontrano.  
“Va tutto bene, Lou,” mormora. “Starò attento. Presto finirà. Prova solo a rilassarti, per favore?”  
Ci vuole un po’ per convincerlo a farlo completamente, ma abbastanza presto Harry è in grado di iniziare a ricucire le ferite insieme. Respira profondamente mentre costringe le sue mani a non tremare, suturando la pelle della fata con il piccolo ago. Fa del suo meglio per non pensare che quella sia pelle, per immaginare che sia solo un raro pezzo di tessuto o qualcos’altro non attaccato a un’altra creatura vivente, prendendo le distanze dal contesto dell’intera situazione per evitare di sentirsi male per il senso di colpa sapendo che inevitabilmente, è stata colpa sua.  
Louis sibila in diverse occasioni, durante le quali il riccio si scusa abbondantemente ogni volta, ma a parte questo, la fata è docile, silenziosa e paziente. Harry si sentirebbe meglio se non sapesse che, se Louis fosse se stesso in questo momento, si lamenterebbe e gli avrebbe lanciato insulti ogni due secondi.   
“Adesso,” inizia a dire quando finalmente finisce i punti, spingendo indietro la frangia con il dorso delle mani. “Questo dovrebbe bastare. Stai attento, okay? Non rimetterti la camicia, è — è sporca e voglio essere sicuro che la tua schiena rimanga pulita. Va un po’ meglio?”  
Riceve un altro cenno del capo da parte della fata, e Harry sa che è tutto ciò che otterrà, quindi si accontenta. Di tanto in tanto controllerà la ferita, per assicurarsi che nulla sembri impreciso. Ha tutto sotto controllo.  
“Adesso che è fatto,” dice, “hai fame? Gemma ha mandato anche del cibo.”  
Louis stringe la bocca e scuote la testa con piccoli movimenti rapidi. Harry non si aspettava nient’altro, davvero, ma doveva chiederglielo comunque. Louis deve avere libera scelta.  
Quindi posiziona il contenitore con le angurie e un panino insieme a una bottiglia d’acqua comunque accanto a Louis.  
“Nel caso cambiassi idea. Dovresti almeno provare a bere un po’ d’acqua, sì?”  
Louis annuisce, e poi si sdraia lentamente, con infinita attenzione e sulla pancia, con la testa voltata dall’altra parte. Harry emette solo un sospiro abbattuto, ma decide di lasciar perdere. Dagli tempo, ripete a se stesso. Dagli tempo.  
(Louis beve dell’acqua più tardi dopo essersi rigirato e rigirato per un po’, svuotando quasi l’intera bottiglia in una volta sola. Harry la considera una vittoria per oggi.)  
  
~  
  
Il tempo passa. Non sanno quanto velocemente, ma in qualche modo passa.  
Gemma mantiene la sua promessa, e almeno una volta al giorno, ci sono nuovi pacchi di prima necessità che cadono attraverso il portale - una volta ha mandato loro vestiti puliti, il che è molto apprezzato. Anche Louis sussulta un po’ quando copre il suo busto fino ad ora nudo con un maglione morbido, e Harry lo considera un buon momento. Manda pasti completi, carne e patate e riso e zuppe e anche un pasticcino o due, manda acqua, latte e vino, e manda frutta e verdura. Sempre così tanta frutta e verdura, e Harry capisce che questo è il suo modo di prendersi cura di Louis e sostenere il suo rapporto con lui. Non manca mai di fargli sentire una sensazione di calore al petto, nonostante la disperazione di fondo della loro situazione.  
Harry mangia e beve sempre, e prepara sempre delle porzioni per Louis. Si assicura che la fata abbia sempre una bottiglia d’acqua e organizza persino il cibo in modo che appaia il più esteticamente gradevole possibile, perché pensa che potrebbe essere qualcosa che potrebbe piacergli, e dice sempre alla fata cosa esattamente gli viene mandato nel modo più gentile e invitante possibile.  
Non funziona mai. A parte un po’ d’acqua qua e là, una mela in una buona giornata, Louis guarda a malapena il cibo. Il mucchio di avanzi che lentamente vanno a male al suo fianco cresce, ma Harry è determinato a non toccarlo. Non smette mai di offrire di più. Indipendentemente da ciò che Louis fa o non fa, deve sempre essere consapevole che una diversa opzione è lì per lui. Che Harry è lì per lui.  
Perché Louis sta soffrendo. È così palesemente ovvio in ogni singolo modo, dal suo continuo silenzio, al sussulto quando il riccio si avvicina, dai suoi incubi che li svegliano entrambi con il cuore in gola, al modo in cui si gratta sempre le piccole ferite sulle braccia e sulle gambe come se stesse cercando di staccarle. Dal suo appetito inesistente al suo sguardo vuoto. Non c’è dubbio che il castano stia provando un’enorme quantità di dolore, e se c’è qualcosa che Harry può fare per alleviarlo anche solo un po’, lo farà.  
La cosa che lo preoccupa di più, però, che gli fa sentire un brutto e grosso e inciso peso nel petto, è che Louis non ha ancora pianto.  
Uno dei tratti più importanti di Louis è il modo in cui è in contatto con le sue emozioni - quanto le mostra fortemente. Se è arrabbiato, grida, se è felice, saltella, e se è triste, piange. Ecco come vanno le cose.  
Ma non si è lasciato scivolare una sola lacrima. E in una situazione come questa, piangere per giorni e giorni sarebbe la reazione più comprensibile. Sa che è così.  
Ma non succede mai. È come se qualcuno lo avesse prosciugato di tutte le emozioni, ed è il comportamento più anti-Louis che abbia mai visto, e lo terrorizza. Harry _desidera_ solo che pianga. Che avrebbe fatto uscire tutto ciò che prova. Può sopportare il pianto, pensa. Può sopportare esplosioni e parole dure, urla e grida e tutto ciò che ciò comporta, ma non sa come affrontare tutto questo.  
È divertente, davvero, perché per qualcuno che ha passato tutta la vita intorno al dolore, sa incredibilmente poco su come ripararlo. Quindi Louis continua a soffrire in silenzio, e Harry continua a restare seduto accanto a lui e ad avere conversazioni unilaterali con lui nella speranza che la sua presenza abbia un qualche tipo di effetto positivo sul ragazzo. Che almeno sembri un po’ confortante per Louis il fatto di non essere solo. E lui spera di riuscire a trasmettere alla fata la sensazione che se mai avesse voglia di piangere, sarebbe al sicuro nel farlo con Harry pronto a fare tutto il possibile per lui.  
Lo spirito non può essere lì per lui come vuole, ma è lì nel modo di cui Louis ha bisogno. Se Harry non perde mai la speranza, se Harry mantiene questa cosa, forse può tenere a bada l’oscurità e la desolazione.  
Spera solo che sia abbastanza.  
  
~  
  
“Quelli sono lamponi?”  
Harry fa schioccare la testa così velocemente che quasi prende un colpo di frusta.  
La voce di Louis fende il silenzio devastante come la lama di un coltello raffinato, per la prima volta da quando sono stati gettati nell’Oscurità. È ruvida, rotta e sottile dopo così tanto tempo, ma suona come la melodia più dolce che il riccio abbia mai sentito in vita sua. Harry è evidentemente sorpreso da ciò, ma Louis lo guarda solo con occhi socchiusi ma sinceri, e lo spirito potrebbe onestamente piangere dallo stupore. L’affetto che prova per questo ragazzo è così forte che sente che sta per svenire.  
È la prima volta che Gemma riesce a spedire bacche di qualsiasi tipo. Harry ne ha appena messo uno in bocca, assaporando la confortante freschezza dolce e rosa sulla lingua prima di posare il contenitore per, come sempre, preparare il cibo che avrebbe dato a Louis. Finora oggi, niente ha dato a Harry motivo di sperare che Louis gli parlasse.  
Ma ora è qui, solo un piede o due separano le loro ginocchia dal toccarsi, e Harry quasi non sa come gestirlo.  
Louis alza un po’ le sopracciglia e lo spirito ricorda che gli è stata posta una domanda.  
“Sì,” risponde debolmente. Tentativamente, allunga il braccio per offrire a Louis il contenitore.  
La fata lo prende tra le sue piccole mani sottili. Sembra tremendamente fragile, come se un colpo sbagliato potesse spezzarlo come un ramoscello e questo lacera il cuore di Harry, ma lui immerge una mano nel contenitore e si porta un lampone alla bocca. Il modo in cui lo mangia dolorosamente lentamente, con masticazioni estese e approfondite e una deglutizione deliberata è diverso da come è solito mangiare, ma sta _mangiando_ , svuotando costantemente il contenitore, e Harry glielo permette. Lascia che Louis abbia tutto ciò che vuole.  
Quando ha finito, guarda di nuovo Harry. Il suo sguardo è ancora troppo scuro, troppo cupo, troppo opaco per appartenere al ragazzo che Harry conosce, ma non sembra più così privo di energia mentre posa con cautela il contenitore.  
“Hai- hai avuto anche il latte?” Dice, e Harry cerca immediatamente la bottiglia, svitando il tappo il più velocemente possibile e porgendola a Louis. Trascorre i successivi trenta secondi a guardare il castano, il pomo d’Adamo che dondola mentre deglutisce un boccone dopo l’altro, e Harry pensa che probabilmente potrebbe abbracciarlo e baciarlo su tutto il viso e tenerlo stretto per sempre perché sembra una vita da quando ha avuto anche il più piccolo segno di vita genuina dal ragazzo più piccolo.   
Louis posa dolcemente la bottiglia e rivolge a Harry un timido sorriso. È minuscolo, solo il minimo capovolgimento dell’angolo destro della bocca, ma a lui basta e giura che il suo cuore sta sbocciando.  
“Cos’altro ha mandato?” Chiede la fata, avvicinandosi, e Harry prende immediatamente il resto di ciò che questa volta contiene il pacco.  
“Uhm, ha mandato di nuovo una specie di pesce, credo,” inizia. “Una volta ha scritto che lo fa perché immagina che tu sia solito pescare molti pesci visto che vivi in una foresta con laghi e cose del genere, e quindi pensa che ti piaccia di più. È così?”  
Louis annuisce, qualcosa che si ammorbidisce nei suoi occhi. Harry gli fa un sorriso.  
“Giusto. Quindi, pesce. E delle patate. E ci ha mandato anche un’insalata e delle banane. Oh, e ieri è riuscita a mandarci anche della torta al cioccolato! L’ho conservata perché pensavo che avremmo potuto condividerla se ne avessi avuto voglia qualche volta?”  
Quando l’hanno ricevuta, la torta al cioccolato non sembrava essere esattamente all’ordine del giorno per Louis. Era una giornata particolarmente insensibile e la fata non si era mossa dalla sua posizione sdraiata per ore e ore.  
Ma oggi, il castano mostra improvvisamente interesse per il cibo. Oggi c’è una possibilità che la voglia.  
Ed è così, a quanto pare, perché annuisce e si lecca le labbra timidamente.  
“Potrei volere un po’ torta per dessert. Ma prima il pesce, sì?”  
Harry potrebbe piangere. Potrebbe davvero piangere. Uno sbuffo tremante di risate gli scivola fuori, e imita il cenno di Louis con fervore e immediatamente va verso i due contenitori in cui Gemma ha confezionato una porzione ciascuno per loro. Ne porge uno a Louis con una forchetta e un coltello, e apre l’altro per sé.  
Mangiano in silenzio, il cuore del riccio svolazza mentre Louis taglia il suo cibo in piccoli pezzi, prendendosi il suo tempo, ma continuando a buttarlo giù con determinazione. Non c’è davvero bisogno di una conversazione, e probabilmente sarebbe una conversazione imbarazzante in questo momento, comunque. Dopo tutto, di cosa dovrebbero parlare? Fare chiacchiere sembra insignificante e fuori luogo, e lo spirito non vuole fare domande a cui Louis non è ancora pronto a rispondere, avventurarsi in argomenti che potrebbero rimandarlo nel suo stato senza vita. La fata potrebbe anche aver iniziato a comunicare e mangiare, ma la sua voce è sottile e le sue mani tremano appena intorno alla forchetta che sta tenendo, e Harry sa che non deve superare i limiti.  
Alla fine riescono a finire i loro pasti, completando il tutto condividendo la bottiglia d’acqua di Harry tra di loro. Le guance di Louis sono un po’ più rosee, i suoi occhi un po’ più chiari dopo aver finalmente ricevuto un po’ di vera nutrizione, e quando il riccio suggerisce di mangiare la torta al cioccolato, batte debolmente le mani nel tentativo di mostrare eccitazione. Non è del tutto sincero, ma è qualcosa, e Harry lo accetta senza proteste o lamentele.  
“Dio,” dice Louis quando dà il suo primo morso alla torta, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. “Questo è veramente buono. Mi ero quasi dimenticato quanto sia buono il cioccolato.”  
Harry ingoia il suo pezzo. È ricco e saporito, e anche se la notte appena passata l’ha resa un po’ più secca rispetto a quando è arrivata, in questo momento potrebbe giurare che è ancora tra le cose migliori che ha assaggiato.  
“Sarebbe stata una tragedia,” fornisce.   
“Beh, non proprio in realtà,” continua Louis. “Cioè, mi spiego meglio. Sembra solo... Sembra che questo posto porti via il piacere in tutto, sai? Come se anche tu dovessi essere ridotto a qualcosa di oscuro e tetro, per funzionare qui. Ho solo pensato che sarebbe stato impossibile godersi qualcosa qui.”  
Harry deglutisce.  
“Ma il cioccolato è sempre lo stesso?”  
“Sì.” C’è di nuovo quel quasi sorriso. Sembra morbido. “È lo stesso.”  
Ne taglia un altro pezzo e se lo porta alla bocca, assaporando ogni boccone, e Harry sente che le cose potrebbero davvero migliorare.  
Quindi annuisce in accordo e continua a mangiare.  
“Potrebbe cambiare il mondo, il cioccolato,” afferma.  
“Potrebbe.”  
C’è silenzio per un altro paio di momenti mentre finiscono la loro torta, ed è bello, date le circostanze. È più pacifico di quanto non lo sia da molto tempo. Louis ha qualcosa di illeggibile nei suoi occhi, però, e sebbene Harry cerchi di capire esattamente cosa significhi, non ci riesce.  
La sua confusione viene presto dissipata, però.  
La cosa successiva che accade, è che Louis si alza immediatamente da dove era seduto non appena finisce la sua fetta di torta, dirigendosi verso la sua pila di cibo - ormai per lo più stantio - sedendosi proprio accanto ad esso. Quindi inizia... a smistare attraverso la pila. Harry si avvicina per guardare e si rende presto conto che sta separando i frutti dall’altro cibo, dita delicate che lavorano velocemente finché non ci sono due masse separate. Il passo successivo è apparentemente quello di afferrare il coltello e tagliare il frutto. Harry spera in Dio che non abbia intenzione di mangiarlo _ora_ all’improvviso, e sta per dire che se Louis vuole delle mele ce ne sono alcune perfettamente fresche da consumare, ma presto diventa evidente che il castano non ha intenzione di mangiarle.  
Comincia a raccogliere i semi e i noccioli da ogni frutto. Mele, arance, anguria, pesche e prugne e anche la mezza papaia che Gemma ha mandato una volta all’inizio del loro soggiorno qui, sta svuotando e mettendo il contenuto in un altro mucchietto pulito. Il resto della frutta lo butta di nuovo nella montagna di carni e carboidrati che marcisce lentamente, e poi si posiziona con determinazione di fronte ad essa.  
“Speriamo in bene,” borbotta, prima di lasciare che le sue mani nude affondino nel cibo ammuffito.  
Harry arriccia il naso per un momento, gli occhi si spostano sul viso di Louis mentre cerca di capire cosa stia facendo esattamente la fata.  
“Non guardarmi,” mormora Louis. “Sto cercando di concentrarmi. Guarda il cibo.”  
Quindi Harry obbedisce, e quando lo fa, i suoi occhi passano velocemente da perplessi a intimoriti.  
Gli avanzi che attualmente sono seppelliti nelle mani di Louis sono... in decomposizione. Lentamente ma inesorabilmente, vengono scomposti in particelle, trasformandosi in un terreno uniforme e resistente, e Harry espira tremante. Una volta che tutto il cibo è finito, Louis alza le mani e lascia leggermente che i suoi palmi liscino la superficie, la sua testa si muove in un piccolo cenno a se stesso.  
Harry osserva con gli occhi spalancati la fata raggiungere delicatamente uno dei contenitori più grandi che hanno, e inizia a trasferire tutto il terreno al suo interno, piantando tutti i semi che ha raccolto prima. Lo spirito sta lentamente iniziando a capire, ma non muove un solo arto. Quando Louis considera finito il suo lavoro, apre la sua bottiglia d’acqua ancora mezza piena e ne versa un po’ sui raccolti.  
Si risiede sulle ginocchia per un secondo, inspirando, espirando, prima di abbassare le mani e seppellirle ancora una volta, questa volta nella terra fresca.  
Al momento giusto, steli verdi e spessi iniziano a germogliare dal terreno, allungandosi verso l’alto come se cercassero aria. Il modo in cui si muovono è avvincente, si intrecciano tra loro e si ispessiscono in qualcosa di forte, indistruttibile, determinato.  
Harry è congelato al suo posto, ipnotizzato dalla vista. Distoglie lo sguardo solo per un momento per guardare Louis, che si sta succhiando il labbro inferiore tra i denti per la concentrazione, e arriccia le dita tese per rendere la gigantesca torre vegetale ancora più alta e spessa, e il riccio sa che la fata ha un effetto sulla natura, ma non ha mai capito esattamente di cosa fosse capace fino a questo momento. Brividi di affetto e ammirazione corrono su e giù per la sua spina dorsale, e il suo cuore inizia a battere così velocemente che trema quando finalmente gli viene in mente quello che sta facendo il castano.  
Nuova vita. Louis sta creando una nuova vita.  
L’enorme pianta continua ad estendersi fino al portale dolcemente radioso, strisciando e sbocciando in un modo stranamente bello e decisamente intimidatorio, finché finalmente penetra nel portale con un’ultima ondata in avanti. Louis fissa la pianta senza fiato, un rumore elettrico balbettante emerge dal portale, e la luce blu fioca che aveva in precedenza si è finalmente accesa per diventare del ceruleo fortemente vibrante che sono abituati a vedere su un portale.  
Quando finalmente ciò accade, Louis lascia un enorme sospiro di sollievo, tutto il suo corpo si accascia.  
Ha pianificato tutto questo, pensa Harry. Deve averlo fatto. Louis non si è limitato a rifiutare il cibo, lo ha conservato. E nonostante il suo trauma, nonostante quanto ovviamente lo abbia ferito terribilmente e quanto sia stato difficile per lui far fronte alle conseguenze - nonostante tutto, è comunque riuscito a tracciare elaboratamente un piano per fuggire _e_ raccogliere le forze per metterlo in atto. Harry deglutisce bruscamente quando si rende conto che il giovane ha sempre saputo esattamente come farli uscire di qui. E il pensiero non lo ha mai colpito, nemmeno minimamente.  
Harry non riesce a staccare lo sguardo sbalordito da Louis mentre la fata finalmente si siede, spazzolando via la frangia dal viso e riprendendo fiato.  
Poi guarda Harry, indicando il gambo gigante, e il riccio può giurare che c’è l’ombra di un sorriso soddisfatto che gli stuzzica l’angolo della bocca.  
“Dopo di te,” dice con leggerezza.  



End file.
